Incredible
by ombozant
Summary: Olivia Benson has just been through hell with the trial of William Lewis. Now, it's time to take her life back. First, she breaks up with her boyfriend and starts a new love life with someone so incredible and amazing that she knows this will be her number one. No matter what they go through or anyone dishes out, it's Incredible. R and R please. EO always
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming Back

Olivia Benson, Sergeant of SVU, had just endured the trial that was seriously the hardest she had to endure. Barca had even asked her to Let William Lewis, a man who beat, burned, attempted rape, forced fed alcohol, and made her watch him as he tortured the Mayers, get 25 to life, and say that he raped her. She wouldn't let Barba do that, and now, after he was declared that he would spend more time in prison, she was just wishing the she had. She had let him misname her in front of peers, her boyfriend, and others to prove that what she had done under duress at the time when Lewis had her was seriously excessive force. He had tarnished her name as a cop, and tarnished her name as a person. Now, the trial was over, and she watched as he was led out of the courtroom with a conniving smile on his face.

"Hey Liv, you coming?", Brian Cassidy, her boyfriend at the time, asked her. The others attached as she stood there watching Lewis leave.

"Yes, uh, just give me a few minutes please.", she said, and he nodded. She sat down on the pew and shook her head many times trying to not let the memory of Lewis and what he had done to her. She got up and walked out of the room and walked to the nearest staircase. She went down to the last few steps and sat down, running her hands through her hair. Then, she let it all out. The tears came strolling down her face. She hung on to the bar on the railing of the stairs and cried. She let everything she was feeling out.

Elliot Stabler, a man who used to work at SVU and who had heard about the date of the trial through Fin, a fellow detective of Olivia's and as far as she knew, one of the best. He cutely went and sat in the pew at the very back, knowing that he needed to see the man who tortured his girl be put away. But she wasn't really his girl, but he was going to do everything in his power to get her back and to get the life back that he wants and that she deserves. He saw her with Brian when she left the courtroom and things were tense. He knew that this trial and this case had put a strain on their relationship. Like all men, he knew that whoever Olivia got close to, was going to run because he was very sure that he knew Olivia, better than anyone. He had followed her a few minutes after she went into the staircase and stood at the top for a while, knowing the strain that seeing him would put on her. But when she broke, he couldn't help it. He went down the stairs, and hoped that she would just let him be there for her.

She heard someone coming down the stairs, and Olivia pulled herself together. She was supposed to be the strong one. She had thought that she was going to see either Fin, Nick, or even Brian come next to her. But when she saw the man sitting there, with her, she was shocked.

"El? What are you doing here? What? Wanted to come see me break again?", she said, and she stormed up the stairs. Elliot followed her and tried to get her to talk to him.

"No, Liv, No, I knew what day was today. But I needed to see you. I need to talk to you.", Elliot had said.

"What now? You leave me alone for three years and now you decide that it's best that you come and see me, just when I am at my weakest because of Lewis and his trial?", Olivia asked, rather harshly.

Before he could answer, she slapped him. "You were supposed to be there for me! You said that we were partners for better and for worse and yet you left! How dare you!", Liv continued.

"Olivia, I deserve that and more. We need to sit down and talk somewhere and then I'll explain" Elliot said. "Not now, I need to think.", Olivia said, and left. She saw Brian and her team outside and was taken aback. They had waited for her and she grinned.

"Hey guys, thanks for being here today, it meant a lot.", Liv said, and Brian took her hand. She turned and kissed him.

"Liv, you're shaking? Are you okay?", Brian asked, holding her closer.

"I - Bri —- what he said—-", she stopped, and looked up at him.

"He was trying his best to get off, honey, so what he said, it was all self defense, because of how he had you. Honey, please, it's okay, relax.", Brian said. His words didn't dull the thoughts in her mind.

"Yea, Liv, we know what happened, yet, he refuses to see that he tortured you. I would have done the same thing.", Amanda said, and Fin nodded.

"But they could imprison me.", Liv stated.

"They'd have to go through us first. We aren't getting rid of you.", Nick said.

"Liv, we got ya back.", Fin said, and she hugged each one of them, something she knew rarely happened but she needed to feel that they were behind her.

"Thanks guys, I wanna go, Bri, I need to go home.", Olivia said, and Brian nodded. They all went back to the precinct and sat there thinking about everything. Liv and Brian went home. Liv was sitting there on her couch motionless, just lost in thought. Brian wanted to get her mind off things, so he held her close and rubbed her back.

"Bri - I— need some time.", she said, and moved away from him. He knew that she was still healing, but ever since the first attak, things were different.

"Geez, Liv, you won't let me even confront you. Why is it going to take for us to get back to where we were before Lewis?", Brian asked, standing up.

"Brian, I just need time. I am ashamed at what I've been through. It's hard on me.", Liv cried.

"I know, and I just don't think that you love me the way that I love you.", Brian breathed and said.

"Brian I love and always will, but I just need time to heal. It's been a long day.", Olivia said.

"Olivia, really? I've been there for you and over time you have pushed me away. I feel like I can't help you right now. Maybe time apart will bring us back together and maybe it won't. I'm saying I need a break.", Brian said.

"You need a break? Brian, I am not chaining you here. I am not keeping you here. These past few months have been the hardest of my life and overtime I needed you, you weren't there. You were off working, and then when you come home, you wanna go and screw off with me, and believe me, right now, that's not what I need. You haven't once catered to my needs. All you care about is yourself. Well, that's not gonna happen anymore. I'd appreciate it, if you pack and leave because I can't take it!", Liv said, crying.

Then, he walked out of the room, grabbed his bags nd left. She was shocked that he actually left and sat there and cried for what could've been and what she'd been through. Just then, a knock on the door came as a surprise and she thought that it was Brian, saying he forgot something.

"Brian, what? What have you possibly got to say?", Liv screamed. When she opened the door, she inhaled deeply, as Elliot Stabler stood there in her hallway of the apartment.

"Oh, what now? You come to break me down even further. Listen, El, I don't need this right now.", Olivia said, almost slamming the door shut and walking away, but Elliot , being a persistent man, opened the door and walked in.

"Get out! You don't belong here! You belong with Kathy! Remember, your wife and kids! Please just go!", Liv screamed.

"No, Liv, I can't leave, because you need me. You've always needed me, and I was too blind too see it. You need me.", Elliot stated, and Liv ran into his arms and held him close. She don't know why she had done that, but it felt perfectly right.

"Liv, you're safe now. Whatever you're feeling, let it out.", Elliot said, and kissed her head.

"El, why are you here?", Olivia said through tears. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. When she did, he continued.

"It's because I knew that this was the right place to be. You need me, and guess what, I need you. Kathy is over. We divorced last year. We fought all the time. We parted and I still see the kids when ever I wanted, but they knew that you were my number one. Kathy knew it too. She blocked all of your calls that came to me. Liv, she did everything to keep me there. But my heart wasn't there. It was you. It was always you. I took a flight from Connecticut where were staying with her family, and came here to see you. When I got here, I saw that he had you, and…", Elliot cut off and backed away.

"And what, you didn't want to see me as broken? Are you ashamed of me?", she said.

"No, no, no, I am never ashamed of you. Olivia believe me, all I wanted to do was find you. Fin kept tabs with me, and he told me that they had found you. Liv, I wanted to come and see you in the hospital, but, you were with Brian and I felt like you needed to be with him. So, I went back to my apartment and began finding work. But I couldn't get you out of my head. I read every article I could about you. I know that sounds crazy, but I couldn't stop. Then, Fin texted me with dates for the trial. I was there, in the back the entire time. I wanted to run up there and kill him when he questioned you. God, I would've done anything for you.", Elliot stated. He sat her down on the sofa and kneeled in front of her.

"Why did you leave?", Liv asked. Elliot took a breath and stood up pacing.

"Kathy gave me an ultimatum. My job or my kids. She even had pictures of us together and said that I had to choose. I couldn't make that decision on my own, so I consulted Don, and he said that the best thing to do ws to be there for my children. So I left, but believe me, I couldn't stand it. I wish I could've talked to you, but I know you would have told me to go with my kids. So, I did it. I put in my papers."

"I understand El, but why not trust me? Did twelve years of partnership mean nothing to you?", Liv asked.

"It meant the world to me that I was Olivia Benson's partner. But Kathy was demanding and it was harder on me because the kids were needing me in so many ways. Then,came the day when I sat Jenna. After I shot her, I was feeling the guilt and pain and ran. I knew you disapproved of me killing Jenna and so I left.", Elliot stated.

"El, you really think that I am mad at you for killing Jenna? You saved lives that day. You saved me. You are nothing short of a her, trust me, the board would've understood. We could've fought it". Liv stated. She stood up and walked towards him.

"El, the past doesn't matter. All that matters is right now, you are here and proclaiming to me that you are there for me. Brian never was. He was too concerned with himself. You are here for me. That's all I need after a day like today.", Liv stated and he turned around and kissed her. She kissed him back and held on to him.

"God I know that you probably don't want to here this right now, but I am in love with you. If you'll have me, I would like to come back in your life.", Elliot stated. Olivia smiled.

"Of course, El, I love you to. I always have, I just never had the guts to tell you. Although we never said it, I always felt it. But then, you went back to Kathy so many times, and I…", Liv said, looking away.

"No, Liv, I wanted you then and I want you now. I went back for my family. I never went back for her.", Elliot said, and Liv turned around.

"Elliot, I love you. I love you so much.", she said, and he went over to her and kissed her. She kissed him with every fiber in her being. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Liv, I forgot my computer. Can I come in and get it?", Liv heard Brian say.

"Hang on Brian. (to Elliot) Go and wait in the bedroom. Let me take care of this, and then I'll meet you in there." Liv said, and Elliot kissed her and Liv felt that kiss down to her core. Then she remembered the her ex was waiting outside.

"Liv, look I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean for things to get ugly. Please just let me stay the night and we can talk.", Brian said. Elliot stood in the bedroom, listening to Brian's pleading. He wanted to go in there, and kick him to the curb, but then he heard Olivia.

"Talk about what Brian? How you messed up? Well, there's been a lot that I needed you for and you weren't there. Please, take your computer and go.", Liv said, handing him his computer bag.

"But…", Brian said, but the door slammed in his face. Brian then left knowing it was no use. Liv stood there, gathering herself for a minute. She didn't know that this would be like this, but she didn't know that she had a man in her bedroom, that was waiting for her and that loved her very much. She turned out the lights and locked the door. Then, she went to the bedroom and Elliot sat there on the bed waiting for her.

"Sorry, where were we?", Liv said.

"Honey, listen, I know that things are different now. But if you wanted to be with Brian or anyone else, please do so, and kick me to the curb. I want you happy, that's all.", Elliot said.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Why? Because I love you. You were always it for me, and Brian was just there. It was something a long time ago, and now that's over. Honey, I want you.", Liv said, kissing Elliot. Elliot knew that she was truthful in her words.

"Liv, I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you so much, Elliot. Now, make love to me.", Liv said. They made out and undressed each other. When Elliot backed away from her for a second, Liv covered her bruised and burned body.

"El", she looked at him, as tears sprung to his eyes. She saw them, and looked won.

"El, don't look at them. Honey, please, they are hideous.", Olivia begged, crying a bit. Elliot snapped out of his lapse, and looked at Liv, crying trying to grab whatever she could to cover her body.

"No, Liv, don't. Honey, you are beautiful to me. These are beautiful. Tell me, what happened?", He said.

"I - I - thought you knew.", Liv said, crying.

"I know that what Fin told me. That he had you and you got out. But I don't know what he did to you.", Elliot said, holding her close. He traced her scars that she had on her lip, forehead and then the burns on her chest.

"El, please, don't look at them.", Liv cried, holding on to him.

"Liv, they are beautiful because it shows me that you are here with me now. Lewis didn't win.", Elliot said, and Liv took a breath.

"I am here baby, now let's get this over with. First, he burned me. He knocked me out so many times with the bottle and then the gun. When I came to, I had burns on my chest, stomach and right above my… my… center. He put my badge there. My badge, the one thing that kept me safe throughout all these years. Then, he burned my keys, and the wire hangers on my stomach and my chest is where he cigarette burned me. He burned my head to, but I was so out of it, I didn't feel that. Oh God, El, he tortured me. He tied me up in the car and then forced more alcohol down my throat, and no water. I couldn't think straight. El, I'm sorry, he overpowered me. Please don't be mad.", Liv cried, and held on to him tighter.

Elliot sat next to her and held her close. When she gripped on tighter, he did too. "Liv, honey, I am not mad. I am so grateful that you survived. God, I thought he was going to kill you.", Elliot said, crying.

"He had a gun on me when he told me to beg for my life. I had too. I thought about you and what you would've done and then I got stronger. Your strength gave me strength. El, thinking of you, saved me.", Liv said, and kissed him.

"Olivia, I love you. Thank you for being here and accepting everything that I have and have been in the past. I know it'll take a while to get back to us, but I want to try.", Elliot said.

"Elliot, I love you. I love you so much. Honey, you have me forever. You're it for me. You're what I always wanted. Thank you for coming back and finding me.", Liv said, and kissed him. THen, Elliot made love to her and then fell asleep together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just what I need

A/N: I forgot the disclaimers on the last chapter. I do not own any characters. All rights go to Dick Wolf. This is purely for pleasure.

AN 2: Please read and review. I want to hear from you guys.

The day after Elliot came over, Liv woke up and scooted closer to Elliot. She breathed in his scent, and then, she looked up and instead of Elliot,who she thought she would see, she saw Lewis. Liv sat up and scooted away from Elliot, as fast as she could. Tears stream down her face and she starts shaking.

"Liv? What's wrong?", Elliot says, not facing her, but when he turns and he sees her shaking and moving away from him, he understands. She was thinking of him, and Lewis popped in her brain.

"No! Don't come any closer! No!", Liv screamed.

"Liv, baby come back to me. It's Elliot. It's okay.", Elliot coached and when she finally looked at him, she realized that it was him and ran to him and held on tight.

"El, that was terrible. I'm sorry!", Liv said, crying, still clutching his shirt.

"Honey, Lewis won't ever hurt you again, and if he does, I will take him out personally.", Elliot Stabler said.

"El, I'm scared. He's still invading my thoughts.", Olivia said, shakily.

"Honey, he's to here. I am. I am going to get you through this.", El said, and held her close. Just then, her alarm sounded off, and she put her head down, not wanting to leave him. Elliot turned the alarm off, and pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"What is it baby? What are you thinking about?", Elliot said.

"I don't want to go to work. They are going to look at me differently after that confession.", Liv said.

"Honey, no one is going to do that. I promise. Look, would it make it any better if I went with you. Plus, I think Don and Fin need to see me and know that I'm okay.", El said.

"It would make me feel better. I just don't want the stares and the wondering if I'm okay?", Liv said, smirking.

"Olivia, you, more than anyone I know, can get through this. You are strong, passionate, caring, empathetic, and beautiful. You can do this.", Elliot moved toward her, kissing her lips.

"I am so grateful to have you back. I forgive you for leaving, let's just hope the team can do the same.", Olivia said, and went to take a shower. Elliot watched her leave and then texted Fin.

'Coming into the precinct today wth Liv. You gonna kill me?", he sent. When he was getting his clothes together, Fin sent him a message back.

'Not really, that is if you two are finally together.'", he read, and Elliot smiled.

'Yes, and please don't say anything. We want to tell Don. BTW is he there?'

'Duh man, he's captain', he red and shook his head. When Liv came out the shower, he turned and moved toward her. He kissed her with every fiber of his being. When the kiss ended, Liv licked her lips, savoring the moment that she had with her boyfriend.

"What was that for?", Liv said.

"Just because I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Olivia said and they got ready and went to work. Now, when they got there. Olivia and Elliot went into the elevator and went up to the 1-6. Liv looked over at Elliot and he looked pretty nervous. She took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him that it was okay.

When they got to the floor, Liv kissed his hand and walked in. The other cops smiled and waved and then went back to work, but walking into the squad room, Elliot was shocked and amazed at how different it was.

"Wow! I like it.", Elliot said.

"Cap wanted it more industrial and bring relaxation to it, so this is what we got.", Olivia said.

"Yea, looks great.", Elliot said, tentatively. Liv caught his eye, and there was Fin, standing there with Nick and Amanda.

"It'll be fine.", Liv said, and they walked up to where they were sitting.

"Uh guys, what's up? New case?", Liv said, sitting down. They all turned and shook their heads, but then they stopped when their gaze fell on Elliot.

"Stabler!", Fin said, and hugged him. They smiled, and hugged each other. "Look now that you're here, we want a word.", he continued.

"We?", Liv asked.

"Yea, we.", Captain said, coming out of his office.

"Okay, I guess, I was prepping for this.", El said, and turned and walked toward the Captain's office with Fin in tow. Nick and Amanda just looked as if they were surprised.

"Liv, who?", Nick asked.

"Guys, tat's my old partner, and my boyfriend.", she said taking a breath. Hoping that they would understand, she looked into their eyes. She saw what could only be described as anger, and hurt.

"Guys, we talked all last night. He came to my apartment. What was I supposed to do? God, ge watched the trial. I know he hurt me, but everything is fine. Please, we know how much you disliked Cassidy and now that he's over with, I am moving on with the only man that ever was for me.", Olivia explained.

"Listen Liv, I am happy that you're happy, but he really hurt you. How can you take him back like that?", Nick asked.

"Nick, he's a good guy. He just needed time and when he felt that it was enough of fighting the demons he had, he came back. I am asking you to trust me.", Olivia said.

"I trust you, Liv, I just don't want to see you get hurt.", Amanda said.

"Elliot won't hurt me. I promise.", Olivia said. Then, they got back to the case. It was about a boy that was black and he raped a girl. They were trying to find everything about the boy.

Inside Cragen's office, the conversation was not as light.

"You god damn son of a bitch. You left her. Stabler, I followed her, the day you turned your papers in. I had to tell her that you, her best friend, and partner, was turning her papers in, and she ran and cried. I followed her and she doesn't know that, but it broke my heart and now you come back in here and think that everything is going to be okay. Why El?", Cragen said.

"Yea man, I mean you put that girl through hell, always teasing her with your emotions and now you come back after three years, and seriously are waltzing back in here like it's nothing. You hurt my sister.", Fin said, and punched him.

When Elliot got back up, he looked at them both straight in the eye. "I know I left. I know that it hurt her. How, because we talked about it last night. But guys, listen to me, please. I was in a real bad place. Kathy was making me choose between my job and my kids. I couldn't give my kids to her, so I left. She cut all of the connections I had with New York, and we went to Connecticut. I tried my hardest to get back here, but it wasn't worth it. A year ago, I finally divorced Kathy, after living with her on and on rantings about Olivia and I and the job. I couldn't take it. The day I shot Jenna, haunt me more than life can say. I still get dreams sometimes, but they are lessening now. I know I disappointed you Captain, and as a brother in arms, you too Fin, but I will do whatever it takes to protect that woman in there that I love deeply. Please, believe me.", Elliot said. Both Cragen and Fin stood back and looked at each other and nodded. They hugged it out, and ten Fin left the office. Liv looked up and pulled Fin aside.

"Hey, how did things go? Are you two okay?", Liv asked.

"Yes, babygirl, we are fine. I am always here for you Liv.", Fin said.

"Thanks. Oh and thank you for letting Elliot know what was going on with the Lewis case back then. I know you guys talked and it means akot to me because it meant that he hadn't given up on me.", Liv said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see where this black guy is.", Fin said, and Liv said that he was to take AManda. She needed to stay, as she was still recovering. Fin understood and Liv thanked him. Now, she watched as Elliot and the Captain talked in his office. When she saw the Captai calling her to come in, she took a deep breath and walked in. Elliot moved towards her and kissed her.

"Hey, you okay in here?", Liv asked.

"All is forgiven Liv, and I just have to say that I am grateful that you finally found the one.", Cragen said, and Liv smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Captain.", Liv said, and then turned to look at El. But when she saw the bruised cheek, she got concerned.

"Did you do this?", she asked Cragen.

"Fin. He was a little heated when we talked because we know how much that it hurt you when El left. But he's fine, he's back now and he's here. He's our Prodigal Cop.", Cragen said, and El nodded. Liv nodded too and they left the office.

"Honey, put an ice pack on that, and I'll see you later. I've got work to do. Now, you need to get to work.", Liv said.

"Alright, I'll see you later.", El said, kissing her lightly. Then, he went to work. Working at the office, in the receptionist area of the precinct, he was missing being a cop and in the field. But he had his time, and now it was his girlfriend's. 'Girlfriend', he thought, and smiled. He knew that he and Liv would get together, but didn't know when and now that he was with her, he felt secure and happy.

Back in the precinct, things were going a bit haywire. In a chase, Nick had shot a kid. The cops had told him that he had a gun and in a hall, Nick fired when he heard gunshots ricocheting. When Nick shot him, Liv was behind him, and was sad for Nick and for the boy's family. Benson then goes in the apartment and checks for the gun, that Amaro said was in there. Then, she sees Nick getting into the back of the police car and sighs, throwing her head back. After looking for a while, the team leaves and meets Amaro at the hospital. She walks through to the captain, and sees him talking to the priest. While she's eating for the captain, she sees the other captains coming and then sees the man who she despises with a passion, Ed Tucker and Brian.

"Guys, Tucker's here.", Liv mouths behind her and then Amanda notices Cassidy.

"And Cassidy. Didn't you guys break up?", Amanda asked. Liv nods and Brian comes over to her.

"Liv, can we talk?", Brian said.

"No, I need to see how my partner is. Get away from me.", Liv said, curtly. She walks towards Amaro's room, and his delegate is with her.

"Nick, are you okay?", Liv asks, and he nods. Liv then updated Nick on what was going on. When they left the room, they went out the back way. After more searching, Liv deciding to call it a night. She went home and found Elliot sitting there, waiting for her.

"Thank God, it's you", Liv said, and held him close.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?", Elliot asked.

"Hard case today and after everything, we ran into IAB, and guess whose working for them?", Liv said.

"No way, he went from working for undercover ops to working for IAB. God, baby, and now he's interrogating you on what happened, I assume. Are you okay?", Elliot said, pulling her to the sofa.

"I am nw that I am with you. All I need is you.", Olivia said. Elliot kissed her and after she held him close.

"Honey, what do you say if I try and get my job back at SVU?", Elliot asked, while they were sitting there.

"What? You wanna comeback?", Liv sat up.

"Well, I miss the job and working downstairs in the precinct, really doesn't help. I miss the rush. What are you thinking?", he asked Liv. Liv smiled and jumped on him and kissed him.

"It would be the best news that I can have. But El, aren't you the least bit concerned that they will split us up? I mean they could, and for me, I would feel terrible. You are what I want.". Liv commented.

"Well, I know that if I talk to Don and retake the test, that is a possibility. But, given my history and my track record, I want to come back.", Elliot smiled and kissed her head.

"Let's do it. You're amazing, you know that?", Liv said, and pulled him closer.

"I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you too. Come on, let's do something that none of us have to be on call for.", Liv smiled seductively, and led him to the bedroom.

The next day, Fin and Amanda went to go question the cop who was also there. She said that there was someone that was their filming and Amaro told him to get back. Amanda was shiocked and went to look at the footage again with the team. Liv saw the woman and stopped the video. There must be someway that they can find out who that woman was. Now it was just a matter of time before the woman came forward. When they tried to get photos of the guy, Nick was being questioned by IAB. Everyone was questioned. When Liv was questioned, Brian was the one who questioned her, she thought that Brian would be professional, but he wasn't.

"So Detective Benson, how many drinks did Detective Amaro have?", Brian asked.

"None, we got the case in the morning. I am not aware of his drinking habits the night before.". Olivia said.

"Olivia, are you absolutely sure about that?". Brian asked.

"Excuse me?". Liv asked, and looked indignantly at Brian.

"Sre you sure that is what you will say when you testify in court. I mean you've been under stress lately, are you sure that your testimony here is correct?", Brian asked.

"What the hell, Brian? You know me better than that!", Olivia said.

"Liv, I am trying to find the truth here.", Cassidy claimed and Olivia shook her head and left. She was pissed. How could Brian do that to her after all that he has been through with her. She called Elliot. She needed to see him after what had happened.

"El, can you meet me, please?", Liv said, trying to not let the shakiness in her voice show.

"Liv, what's wrong?", El said, as he got up from his desk and told his supervisor that he was taking a lunch break.

"I just need to see you. Please.", Olivia begged and Elliot knew something was up. He told her that he would meet her at the cafe, and she thanked him. On the way, he called Cragen to see what was going on. He said that they were questioned by the IAB, mainly Brian. He knew now what happened, and raced to see his girl.

"Liv? Are you okay?", he asked when he walked up. Her head waist her hands and she was shaking. She looked up, and saw him and got out of the booth and hugged him.

"I am now.", Olivia said, and held him close.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Brian, just pushed me basically to telling that Amaro did kill the boy. I didn't say that, but he deducted that I was lying and…", Liv broke and held him close. He sat down with her in the same bench of the booth and held her close.

"Honey, he's trying to push your buttons. It's okay.", Elliot said.

"But he should know better. God, I hate him!", Liv said, and held him close.

"I know, me too.", El said.

"Thanks, El,I just needed to see you. I wanted to know someone still loved me.", Liv said.

"I do Liv, I love you so much.", El said, and they kissed. After a minute, they separated and Liv got a call that she had to go in. Nick was warned of an upcoming indictment and also went to his mothers.

They interrogated more people, who all saw that Nick was the only other cop that shot. Liv and Fin went to talk to the other cop and she said that she regrets talking to them and that she really can't help Nick. Liv muttered great, and then the trials started. First up was the other cop and the doctor who took care of Nick at the hospital. Then, Brian got up and some about how Nick never liked him and that he was very aware of how violent Detective Amaro could get. He explained what happened when the Captain was under duress and Nick threatened him because of the information that he was holding on Nick. When Liv who was sitting in the trial heard this, she grew angry. She was mad. She left the room and he shook his head. She knew that she had to check on Nick. She texted Elliot and said that she was going to be home later.

At Nick's house, which was his mother's, Nick and Liv talked about the case. He mentioned that her ex was really drilling it in for him, but she knew that even though Brian didn't care for her anymore, he would never go against another cop. Then again, she remembers his testimony and was furious. Just then, gun shots were heard and Nick's mother covered Zara, Nick's daughter. Nick checked them and made sure that they were okay, while Olivia went outside and dealt with the shooters. She arrested them for attempted murder, and they claimed that this was all part of the game, because Amaro had shot a black man. Nick came out and tried to threaten them, but Liv pushed him back. Once the air was cleared, the Captainand IAB came over and spoke with them. Tucker even told them that this is what he would have done as well. However, action still had to be taken. Liv told Nick that they could stay by her place, but he said that he didn't want any trouble and that a hotel would be okay.

When Olivia got home, Olivia went to the open arms of Elliot.

"What happened?", El said. "I went to check on Nick and some guys decided to shoot in his own house. They said it was payback. El, god, it was scary. Then, Nick was heated. He went out with a bat. He didn't make the right choice, and Tucker came and it went crazy. Just hold me, close, and never let me go. I am wanting to just be close to you tonight.", Liv said.

"I've got you, sweetie, and I am never going to let you go. I promise.", Elliot said, and kissed her head. They held each other on the sofa, and fell asleep. When Elliot moved to go to the bedroom, Liv held on tighter, and he knew that she was scared because of what happened, but also because of Lewis. About 1AM, Liv stirred and then started to shake. She was back in that house with him, in her apartment.

"Leave them alone, Lewis, don't do that! No! Help! Lewis don't!", she screamed and Elliot knew that Lewis had invaded her dreams once again. He knew that she saw a therapist, and was saddened by the fact that this man, even while in prison still made her fear for her life.

"Liv, sweetheart, I am right here. Sh, it's okay baby. I've got you. He can't hurt you!", El said, and calmed her nerves. She opened her eyes and saw the fact that she was with Elliot and in her new apartment.

"You're okay. You're okay. He's not here.", Elliot said.

"El, he hurt me so bad.", Liv cried and held on to him, crying into his shoulder.

"I know baby, you wanna talk about what you dreamed about?", Elliot asked.

"No, you'd think less of me.", Liv said, shaking.

"Never, Olivia. I would never do that. I love you, and I am glad that you survived that bastard and did what you had to do. I don't care what you did. You are here with me and this life that we are sharing together is our future.", El said, and Liv smiled, and kissed him.

"We were in the Mayer house. He raped and tortured them because I wouldn't look. I screamed. I screamed a lot for him to leave them alone, but he didn't stop. Then, it went to the bunk house when again, a woman came who cleaned the house and brought her daughter. I begged him nt to hurt the girl, and once I knocked him out, I told them to run. God El, seeing them, and the Mayers' torture, is hard for me to live with myself because I caused their pain. Lewis was going to rape the girl. I know I protected them, but I can't help but think that this is all my fault. If I would have done nothing and left Lewis alone, none of this would have happened. I think about Alice and how she would have felt and the pain that she endured. I.. There's was one point where I wanted to swallow my gun just for the memories to go away.", Liv said, and El looked at her in the eyes. He had tears in his eyes and held her close.

"Liv, we can't live our life on would have and could haves. If we did, we would always be in the same boat, regretting everything that happened. Don't do that baby. Son't let Lewis win. He's is imprisoned now and never going to hurt you again. What he did he will have to live the rest of his pathetic life with. Liv, you saved the girl's life. You saved her mother. Lewis was cruel, and if you would not have gotten that animal off the streets, something would have happened and it probably would be a case on your desk. He was a sick animal, and now he's gone. Think about us baby. If you ever feel like crying or letting out any emotion that you have, lean on me, and let it out.", Elliot said. He held her close and they held each other close the rest of the night.

The next day, Nick was given his badge back, but he was on desk duty for a few weeks. But the Captain had a bigger surprise in it for them. He even called Elliot to come and see him. He wanted him to know this too. When Liv saw Elliot walk in, she went over and hugged him and he kissed her head. Then, she went back to her desk, where she awaited the Captain's news.

"I wanted to wait until Nick's issues got resolved and now that they are, it's done, and so am I. I am leaving.", Cragen said.

"Wh— What?", Olivia asked. She reached for Elliot and he came closer to her holding her hand and her shoulders.

"Eileen has two cruise line tickets for 6 months. I am going to travel the world. I have enough vacation time before mandatory retirement, so I am taking my retirement a little early.", Cragen said.

"Okay, wow, Captain on a cruise. So who's going to lead us?", Amanda said.

"Well Liv here. She's a sergeant now so it's her unit. Okay, here goes, Nick you will get all of this mess straightened out. Amanda, I never regretted bringing you from Atlanta and Fin, for a guy who never should have been a SVU cop to begin with, you're ok. Liv, if they give you hell, give them hell right back. And um, to my Prodigal Cop, you came back for her, and that was always the goal for us. Now, I have more news. Since I am leaving, I've decided to reinstate someone on the team. Congratulations, El, you're back in.", Cragen said, and everyone clapped.

Cragen disappeared into his office and packed things up. Liv smiled and got up and followed him.

"We should throw you a party.", Liv said.

"I don't like parties. Word of advice.", Cragen said. Liv nodded. Tears beginning to fall.

"I know I've learned a lot over the years. Everyone goes through their hardships and triumphs. You will get through this. Plus, now with Elliot here, you guys can build a life. I know I'll be around to see your kids and have them call me Grampa, but everything will be fine. Take care of yourself Olivia, please.", Cragen said and they hugged, He grabbed his bags and left the room. Olivia stayed in the office for a moment sitting the desk, tears streaming down her face. Elliot came in and hugged her.

"He's going to be okay, Liv, and we are going to be okay. I am so happy to be back. Don told me he talked to IAB and he told them of his leave and that he wanted me to come back. I wash shocked. I am grateful though, because then I get to spend each day with my best girl.

"Oh El", she said, and kissed him. Then, they went home and spent the night making love. They hoped that tomorrow would bring them closer and closer.

AN: Well, how was this chapter? Please read and review. I know I forgot this part last time, so here it is. Please read and review. This story is my second one. I hope that it pleases you and there will be multiple chapters based on the episodes and my own head. I want to incorporate what I feel should have happened. Up next, the events of learning about Noah and we see Liv, wanting to have a baby. This time, it's with Elliot. Let's see how he handles that. Read on to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Dream is a Wish

Olivia woke up and curled into her boyfriend. She breathed and sighed a happiness sigh and held him close. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning", Liv said.

"Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?", Elliot asked.

"I slept better. Honey, I love you.", Liv stated.

"I love you too. Can I talk to you about something?", Elliot said tentatively. Olivia looked at him in the face and wondered what he possibly could have to talk to her about. She saw the worry in his face, and sat up.

'Is it me? Did I do something? Are you looking for a way out because of what Lewis did to me?", Liv asked.

"No! No, no it's nothing Like that. I love you and I am so glad to be with you right now, that it pains me to be away from you. No, this is something totally different.", Elliot said, sitting up. Holding her close, she could feel that he wanted her forever.

"Then, what is it?", Olivia said.

"Today's my day with the kids. It's the week actually. They know about you and I, because last week, instead of being at work, I was on the phone with them, telling them all about you and what you've accomplished and how I am back in your life. They are so excited, they want to see you.", Elliot said.

"Oh, El, that's great. Why don't we ave them over for dinner since we both are working at SVU and we both probably have cases today. But we will see them this week. I'll make sure of it. What does that sound like to you?", Olivia asked. Elliot smiled and hugged her close.

"That sounds like perfection. I call Maureen and have her message the kids. You should see Eli, he's in second grade now, and he's so big. Dickie wanted to join the force remember, but we talked him out of it. Well now he's a sophomore at NYU and taking classes with business. He thinks that he wants to start his own company. Maureen soe'sout of college and she is working for the NY Times. Elizabeth went into the Academy, she said it was to be like me. Katie studied psychology and she has her own practice in the city. She's grown up so much. I can't believe they all have. I was such a bad father to them, missing things because of the job. I don't know why they want to see me.", El said, looking down. Liv curled into him.

"Honey, they want to see you because you are the most important man in their life. You are their father. I know you weren't there a lot and missed things when we were together as partners, but things were crazy back then and even they knew it. Remember when you told me that Kathy told you to pick between the job and the kids and you didn't want to talk to me about it, because you knew what I would say? Well, El, I would have told you to go with your kids because that's the right thing to do. As a father, you were there for them. Maybe you weren't there all the time, but you have time to make up for it now.", Olivia said.

"How did I get so lucky to be with a woman who truly gets me? You are it for me, Liv.", Elliot said, and pulled her closer. She kissed him and soon they made love to each other and then they got ready for work.

Getting to work, Liv realized that at that moment there was no case, and was sitting there in her office, detectives were doing paperwork. Her boyfriend was sitting there, filling in some information when a mother came running into the squad room.

"Please you have to help me! My son has been kidnapped. Someone please!", she said.

"Whoa, slow down! Why don't you have a seat down here, and we can get the information that we need", Elliot said, leading her into the room. and then went to get Liv.

"Liv, need you with me in a conference. A little boy was kidnapped. Mother wants to talk.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and thanked Elliot. Then, she watched as his face turned sad, and pulled him aside.

"Your kids are safe. We'll call as soon as we get out of this, okay?", Liv said. Elliot nodded and smiled and then went to go sit in the room with her while she questioned the parents.

"Okay, what is your son's name?", Liv asked.

"Nicky.", the mother said, crying.

"When did you first notice Nicky gone?", Liv said, looking at El. He was breathing hard. She knew that this was harder for him.

"My husband came home and went to see him. Then, he ran in my room and said that Nicky was gone. We waited for him possibly to come home, but he was gone. My son is gone."

"Where does Nicky like to go?", Liv said, holding back her emotions as well.

"He doesn't have many friends, but we went to the store earlier that day, and when we got back he was sleeping. I brought him in first, thenI went to go get the groceries.", the mother said.

"So after you brought the groceries in, did you see Nicky?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, he was there. I put him in bed. He was there when I went to sleep.", the mother said.

"We will let you know what we find. I promise. Go home, Nicky might call.", Liv said. The woman nodded and gave the woman her card. When the woman walked out of the room, Liv looked at Elliot.

"What are you thinking?", Liv asksd Elliot.

"I feel her pain, but something's off here. I mean, where was her husband today?", Elliot said.

"Good point. Let's have Rollins and Fin canvas the neighborhood and see what the others know and then we can find Nicky.", Liv said. She got up and held him close.

"I'm so glad you're here with me. I wouldn't want it any other way.", Olivia said.

"It felt really good to be back in here.", Elliot said, but then added, "But it felt even more amazing to be here with you.", El said. He kissed her and they went to work.

When they canvased the neighborhood, the neighbors said that the little boy gives the mother trouble and they kept hearing him say that he wants to go home. When she questioned the parents, Liv told them and the dad said that Nicky was from the Republic of Georgia. Liv and El looked at each other, and called to check with airlines, but there was no luck. Things were becoming interesting, when Rollins and Fin went back to the precinct and there were other kidnappings in the same area, all children. There was a moment that Liv was mad and then she went into boss mode.

"Okay, guys we really need to find these kids. Do we have any leads?", she asked.

"Well, I found a site that shows that there was a video captured every year that the kids were with them.", Amanda said. Everyone came over to watch and Liv felt Elliot's hand on her back. She leaned into him, and they watched as Nicky just stood there. Then, they stopped it when a woman came on the set and tried to console Nicky, stopping it just as the frame showed the face.

"Get that face to everyone. We need her now.", Olivia said, and then felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and Amanda looked at El. He asked her to go with her and that he and Fin can do what needs to be done. Nick was also there and said that he could help.

"Liv, you okay?", Amanda said, coming into the bathroom.

"Yea, just felt nauseated. I guess it's something I ate.", Liv said.

"How long?", Amanda asked.

"What?", Liv looked at her questioningly.

"How long have you felt this way?", Amanda said. Liv knew it was a few days and she was hiding it from Elliot.

"Amanda, I need a favor. Can you go get me a test?", Liv said. Amanda nodded. She left the bathroom and Elliot asked her if she was okay. Amanda said that she was, and Elliot let out a sigh of relief. She left the precinct and Liv came out moments later.

"Baby, you okay?", Elliot looked at her with concern.

"Elliot, my office.", she said, and walked to her office with him in tow, She closed the door and kissed him. When the kiss broke, Liv took his hands.

"El, I've been feeling tired, nauseated and just all I wanna do is eat. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry.", Liv looked down.

"I always worry about you. What are you thinking?", Elliot asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm pregnant, but it could just be nothing. I have always dreamt of having kids. I am ready for this, but maybe it's just a wish that won't come true. Please let's just wait, and we'll see tonight.", Liv said, looking up at him.

"Okay baby, but please don't hide things from me. Liv, I remember that case that we had a long time ago, and you looked into adoption. I know how you were rejected. Honey, I wanted to be there as your supporter then, and I want to be there for you now. Please don't shut me out." Elliot said.

"I am never going to shut you out.", Liv said. They kissed, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Nick and Fin just picked up the mother, who was trying to get medicine for Nicky.", Amanda came in and said.

"Medicine?", Liv asked. Just then, she saw the mother running in.

"Detective, have you found him?", she asked.

"No, but we are trying everything we can. We will get your son back.", Liv promised.

"Well, he needs his medicine and I have it. He's got diabetes and can't go without it. Please you've got to find my son.", the mother begged. Liv looked at her and promised her. Amanda led her out and said that they would call. Just then, Nick and Fin came in with the woman who was on the video. Now that they had her, they had to question her.

"Where's Nicky?", Liv walked in the interrogation room and asked.

"He's safe. Safe from parents, who don't want him. Come on let me go.", the lady said.

"No way. You're bargaining with a life. Did you know Nicky's diabetic? His glucose levels are low.", Amanda said.

"I was going to bring it to him.", the lady replied. Liv was mad.

"tell us where Nicky is right now, and we will find him. You already are charged with aiding and abetting a kidnapping.", Elliot said, walking in. Liv smiled. There's her man.

"Don't tell Roger, my husband, what I tell you. Please, he'll just be mad at me.", the woman said, and she tells them that they are in a Condo in Queens. She gives them the address and the team suit up. Elliot has mixed feelings about letting Liv go, but she tells him that she'll be okay.

Once they get there, Liv and Amanda go first, saying that because they are women, that maybe things would go smoother. The others agree and they are off. When they get to the room, Liv opens the door, and two girls are playing there. They introduce themselves and ask where's Nicky. One f the gils says that Roger went with him to the store to buy something since Momma didn't return. Then, just in case, they check the back room. Liv goes first and falls against the door, when she sees a baby.

"Oh my God. Amanda, get Elliot. Tell them to come in here, please.", Liv said, as she picks up the baby. She starts cooing at him, and Elliot comes in moments later. He sees Olivia with the baby and asks if he was here too.

"Yea, I found him. Oh El, we can't let the baby, this sweet boy, go to foster care.", Liv said, but the child services came through and took the baby.

"Liv, we will get him. I promise. Don't worry.", Liv cried into his arms.

"But he's such a sweet boy. How could someone do this.", Liv cried, looking away from Elliot.

"Honey, look at me. Liv, we'll do whatever we have to so we can that baby.", Elliot said, and held Olivia close. Then, she heard Amanda questioning the girls.

"Honey, you go. Your kids need you. I am going to finish up here and go talk to that lady again.", Liv said, putting on a brave face.

"Amanda could do that with Nick or Fin. Liv, my kids want to see you.", Elliot said.

"No, I need to find out where that baby came from and where the kids came from. Listen, go, spend the night with your kids. I'll be okay.", Olivia said. Elliot kissed her forehead and then walked out. Liv went to sit next to Amanda.

"The girls were just telling me that Roger and Alexa don't let them get out much." Amanda said.

"We're told to stay inside. We can't leave, can't be by the windows. It's hard. I don't even know what day it is or how long I have been here. I remember my tenth birthday and then being here. Roger keeps us away from the paper.", the older girl said.

"Were the girls taken too?", Liv asked. The girl nodded.

"Both of them are in the videos. Nicky wouldn't cooperate.", the girl said.

"What about the baby?", Liv asked. Amanda looked at her questioningly. Liv just gave a head nod, and Amanda's eyes went huge.

"The baby was a present for the mother. He said that it was an early Christmas present.", the girl said, and Liv looked indignant to find out where Roger is and find out what Alexa has been hiding.

Back at the precinct, Liv walked into the interrogation room. The mother was their.

"So, we found three girls in that apartment. Where are they from?", Liv asked.

"I told you, they are from mothers who don't want them. They get away and then, that's when we take them.", the lady said, getting annoyed.

"Oh yea, and what about the baby? It's not yours, so where'd you get it?", Liv sat down and asked.

"That's my baby. Roger said it was when he gave it to me. He was not going to be like the others. He was special.", the woman said. Liv looked pissed. Then, Amanda came in and said that they found Roger trying to board a flight. Nick and Fin got to him and arrested him. They got nothing out f him. Then, they went back to the boarding area for the plane and Amanda saw one going to Atlanta. She realized what that meant and told Liv. They went and got on the plan and found the little boy in the bathroom. He was out cold.

They got him to the hospital, and he was going to make a full recovery. The parents were there and saw him and the mother talked to Olivia and thanked her. Elliot met her there and he said that she was proud of her, but now she had a family to go home to. She told Rollins that she was going to go home for the night and Rollins agreed.

"El, I am a bit nervous. I mean, sure I love your kids, but will they love me?", Liv asked.

Olivia, if I know my kids, they will love you, just as much as I do.", he said, and kissed her hand. She smiled and held his firmly. She was praying that they would be okay with her and their father dating, but she just didn't know for sure. Would they approve? Would they hate her, because essentially she broke their parents up? She sent a prayer up to the heavens and wished that she was going to be accepted by them. They pulled into the drive of Elliot's apartment and Liv breathed deeply. Elliot smiled and kissed her.

"It's going to be fine, Liv. Trust me!", Elliot said.

"Guys, I am home.", Elliot said when he walked through the door.

"Hey dad!", they all said, and came up to hug him.

"Guys, you remember Olivia? She's going to have dinner with us.", Elliot said.

"Of course we remember her. You only talk about her every day.", Maureen said, laughing and hugged Liv. She hugged her back and Kathleen came over and hugged her. Then, Lizzie came running and hugged her, and called her Livvie. Dickie didn't seem to happy.

"Hey Dickie, how ya been?". Liv asked.

"Look Olivia, you can drop the sweet talk. I know what you and my dad are doing, and I am okay with it. But please, try to understand that he's our father first.", Dickie said, and Liv breathed a sigh of relief. Elliot did too.

"Wait, where's my godchild?", Olivia said, and everyone smiled. Lizzie called Eli from the bedroom.

"He was hiding. he wanted to surprise you. He always loved you, Liv.", Maureen said.

"Livvie!", Eli said, and he came running. He enveloped her in his tiny arms and Liv picked him up. Liv hugged him and squeezed him tight. She then kissed him, and he of course, wiped it off. Everyone laughed and then Elliot came up behind her.

"See Liv, I told you that you had nothing to be nervous about.", Elliot said, and Liv blushed.

"You were nervous about seeing us?", Maureen asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, because I didn't know if you guys would blame me for your parent's divorce.", Olivia said, looking down. The girls looked at their father and then at each and breathed deeply.

"Liv we don't blame you. Mom was sleeping around and Dad wanted his life back. But Mom was being selfish and they finally just had enough. We know Dad was with you when all the crazy Jenna stuff happened and we just wanted someone to sit him down and talk with him about it. He always said that no one understood. You did, so we wanted the connection back. But we even tried to contact you, and Mom wouldn't let us. Look, I am sorry if we came off a little scary, but we promise, that we love you and we want the best for you.", Maureen said.

"Yes, Liv, we wanted Dad to be happy. Mom broke him down, and we needed someone besides us that can build him back up again. It looks like you've done that. Thank you.", Katie said. They could see tears forming, and Liv excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Honey, pease it's okay.", Elliot said, but the girls told him that she needs a minute to process this.

In the bathroom, Liv looked in the mirror and smiled, she wiped the tears and knew that this was perfect. She decided then to take the test that Amanda had gotten for her and did it. She waited for a few minutes and found out that she was negative at that point. She was sad. She wanted a baby to add to this family. She wanted that baby to be Elliot's. She hoped and prayed that they would have kids later. She went back out and said that she was sorry and that she's a big emotional person. She pulled Elliot aside before dinner and told him that she took the test and that it was negative.

"Honey, we can keep trying. I know I have my kids, but I want a baby with you.", Elliot said. Liv looked down and was disappointed. She spent the evening, however, with a new family, and loved every minute of it.

The next day, the trial for the baby was held. Liv held Elliot's hand.

"No one has come forward?", Judge Linden asked.

"No you're honor.", the lawyer said. "But, we do have someone whose willing to take the child into their custody while we search. Ms. Benson found the baby, and will do everything in her power to protect him."

"So ordered. The baby will remain in Ms. Benson's care, while we search for the parents. If no parents are found, we will ask Ms. Benson to be a foster mother to this child.", the Judge said.

"A foster mother?", Liv said, questioning what she heard.

"Yes, detective. it seems that you are right now his legal guardian. However, this may change if a parent comes forward.", the lawyer said.

"Yes ma'am, thank you.", Liv said, and the lawyer left. Liv jumped into Elliot's arms and held him close.

"We did it. We got the baby.", Liv said.

"Let's go see our boy. I promise I am with you. I don't care that where he comes from isn't you. I only want you and this little one.", Elliot said.

"Yea, let's go.", Liv said, and smiled. They went to pick the baby up. When they got there, the foster care had named him Noah, without knowing his name. Liv smiled.

"Noah, I love you.", Liv said, and hugged him. Elliot was in tears.

"What?", Liv asked him, smiling.

"You with a baby is beautfiful. I just can't wait to give you one too.", El said, and they went to Liv's apartment. El called his kids over and they all met Noah. It was a good day.

Author's note: Well, what did you think. Liv got her wish of becoming a mother. I hope that you like the way I did Wednesday's Child and added my own twist. Up next, we are going to see more of Liv, Noah, and Elliot and we are going to fast forward a bit in the show. This next part is when season 16 is. Sorry about the huge jump, but it'll go with the story, I promise. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. Thank you. EO forever~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Muscles and New Roles

Olivia looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. She was finally what she wanted to be her entire life, a mother.

"I won't let anything happen to you, ever, little one. You are with me. I love you so much. God, you're incredible.", Olivia said, and let out the tears that had been threatening to fall. She kissed him and held him close. Then, she heard movement and saw that her boyfriend had come through the bedroom and into the living room.

"Honey, he's sleeping. Come on to bed. We've got a temporary crib that the foster care people gave us. He can be with us in the room. You know you're tired and he's tired too. Please.", he came over and rubbed her shoulders.

"I can't believe he's mine, El. I wished for this for so long, waiting to have someone to love and cherish and then have kids. Now I have both, and honestly, I am a little scared.", Olivia said, putting her head down, so he wouldn't see her tears. He moved to the front of the sofa and knelt down by her. She was looking down, and crying and rubbing Noah's head.

"Liv, let's put this little man in his crib and then we can go talk in the room?", El suggested and Liv nodded. She moved with Noah to the room, realizing that he is already wrapping his arms around her and put him down. He continued sleeping, and Liv just stood there, watching him for a few moments while Elliot fixed the bed. Then, he pulled Olivia down and laid with her.

"Honey, now, tell me what's wrong? What's going on in that head of yours?", El said, kissing her head.

"I don't want to disappoint him as a mother, because of my job. Know Monday will come and we both will have to go to work, and there's going to be someone that we can hire, or drop him off at a day care, but I don't want that el. I don't want him liking the day care person more than me. It's just not right. I want to spend some time with my son. I know, I'm being silly, but this is what I've always dreamed about.", Liv said, and looked away. She teared up and began crying. Elliot pulled her closer to him and held her close.

"Honey, you are not a bad mother. I've seen plenty of mothers working and that's what you are doing. Maybe we cans see if someone on the upper side will give you a little bit of leave, but I really don't think that he will think of you as a bad mother. You're going to be the best mother to him, way better than what he had before and things are going to be great. Liv, I believe in you. I believe in us, and now that Us includes Noah and he is now part of our little "family.". He's going to be fine.", Elliot said.

"You always did know the perfect thing to say to me to make me feel more beautiful and wanted. Thank you. El, do you think the kids will like Noah?", she asked.

"Definitely, they are going to be ecstatic. We did good baby. Don't worry, everything will be just the way that it's supposed to be. The kids are coming by tomorrow, in fact, in the afternoon, after their class schedules and they will be able to meet Noah. They will love Noah, Liv. Things are going to be fine.", Elliot stated and kissed her head. Then, he knew exactly who to call. He called his sitter, Lucy, who babysat Eli Jr. from time to time and she was great. Lucy was delighted and came over to help with the transition.

Saying goodbye to Noah and letting Lucy know what his needs are was really tough for Olivia. Elliot and Lucy just watched as she held Noah tightly and walked around with him. Finally, she looked at El, and nodded, knowing that they needed to go. Liv kissed his head, and handed him off to Lucy. She walked out of the house, with tears in her eyes, and Elliot knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Liv, you are a fantastic mother to him Just this weekend, you've shown how much you cared for him nd how much you love him. Trust me, he knows. Let's go to work, and begin working towards the new cases. Then, we can come home to him, and hold him close.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

When they got to work, they had seen that they already had a new case. A young girl, named Ellie Porter, was raped and burned and had been "working" for a man named Tino. Liv went to investigate and spoke to the friends. Before they did, they met and discussed what would happen.

"So, we need to find out everything. So we know Elie was a pimped out working girl and had a baby. We don't know who the father is and we know that there was a guy named Tino. Maybe we can get the girl to get us the information that we need because what we have right now, he' already going to be imprisoned for the rest of his life. He was trafficking girls. Let's find this guy, and find any other girls, who might have known Ellie.", Liv said, and everyone agreed. El walked up to Liv and held her.

"Nice job Sergeant. You are what we needed for this.", El said, smiling.

"I know, I'm just giving these new muscles a workout.", Liv said, and rubbed her neck.

"Maybe later, we can massage these new muscles.", Elliot said, giving her just a taste of what they can be. Liv sat down and closed her eyes.

Just then, one of the girls came in with Amanda. She was found with a john.

"That feels amazing, but right now we've got a case. Come on, we don't want the others to see that I'm giving you uh the special treatment.", Liv winked and walked out her office. Elliot smiled and followed suit. She asked Amanda what she had and she said that Nick had seen her doing this guy in the car, and arrested them. Then, the john said something about Tino and Amanda knew that the girl knew something and that's why she was brought in. Liv nodded and went in to talk with the girl.

"So, what can you tell us about Ellie Porter?", Liv said.

"I don't know her. If I talk, I die.", the young girl said, and Liv looked shocked.

"We can protect you. What do you know about this young woman?", Liv said.

"Tino said she had a baby, and that she wasn't going to be enough for the master. So, I watched as Tino burned her, with the gasoline because of what had happened.", the girl told Olivia. Olivia was furious because some baby was out there now, without a mother, and probably wondering what's going on.

"Do you know who the father of the baby was?", Olivia asked.

"Tino said that she had already been broken in and the boss breaks them in and then sends them to him, when the boss thinks that they are ready.", the girl said.

"Wow, whose the boss then? Is he the same person that ordered Ellie killed?", Elliot asked. Liv was relieved because she was already having emotional feelings about this case. She was relieved that her boyfriend had come in and was there helping her.

"Dunno his name. Tino said that we couldn't know.", the girl said. Just then, Amanda came and said that she needed both of them. She said that she had a location on Tino.

"Let's go. Everyone now, alert the crew, bring everyone that we have. This guy isn't going down with out a fight.", Liv commanded and everyone went with jackets on. When they got there, the guy tried to escape while the girls were there and were released. The girls knew that they were in trouble now. The guy, who tried to escape, using Nick as his focal point, didn't get farther and Fin arrested him.

At the jail cell, where they took Tino, Liv and El were waiting. Amanda and Fin had checked up in a lead when they found out what car service, from the john that they had seen, that these pimps and girls had used. Everything was falling into place. Amanda notified Liv, and when Little Tino, came out, she wanted to find out the truth. Elliot said that Barba was coming and met them there.

"We got news Tino. We got the car service, some of the girls, and now we want the big man in charge. Who ordered Ellie killed?", Liv asked.

"If I talk, that's it, I'm dead.", Tino said.

"I can offer witness protection for you.", Barba said.

"But if I talk, that's it. Everyone will know that it's from me.", Tino stated.

"No way, you see we havegirls, and we have one of your men in custody for trying to take out one of the girls. You are the last thing that they are thinking about.", Elliot said.

"None of those witnesses are talking to you. Doesn't that tell you something?",Tino said.

"Who ordered Ellie killed?", Olivia asked indignantly.

"Why you care about that dead whore. You did pretty good coming out of it. Didn't you?", Tino said.

"What?", Barba said.

"Escuse me?", Liv asked at the same time.

"I heard you got a baby out of it.", Tino said. Elliot stood next to Olivia and put his hand on her shoulder He could feel the energy coming from her and was there to protect her in case Tino decided to go any further.

"Where did you hear that?", Barba asked.

"It's around, mijo. Now, you care about that little boy, you'll forget this ever happened. You better protect him.", Tino said.

"What?", Liv asked.

"Are you stupid enough to threaten a sergant's family in front of a DA whose offering you a deal?", Barca asked.

"Leave this alone, and forget about it. If you don't. We know you, and we will attack.", Tino said, and then left. Olivia was shaking and Elliot held her close.

"Noah, oh God.", Liv said, and went to call Lucy.

"Liv, he's bluffing. He's got to be that stupid. But we'll keep watch on him and everyone we have in custody.", Barba said. Lv nodded and went to call Lucy

"Lucy, hey, is Noah okay?", Liv asked. Elliot are over and held on to her.

"Liv, he's fine. He just woke up from a little nap and now that he's up he wants to eat and then we are thinking of going to the park.", Lucy said.

"Listen, just don't let anyone in, okay. I am going to the precinct and coming home. I'll be home shortly.", Liv said, and El nodded.

St the precicnt, Liv and the team were trying to figure out from the johns and the girls what was going on. Just then, one of the jobs got hit, and then another got hit when he was with a girl. Tino in prison got hit. Liv gave out orders to go places and she and Elliot went home to check on Noah. Noah wasn't there. They were at the park.

"Lucy, we are on the way now. Do not let anyone in.", Liv said.

"We are not there. We are at the park. He's been cooped up inside all day and we thought he needed some fresh air.", Lucy said. Just then gun shots fired from a van that was passing through. Lucy dropped the phone and protected Noah.

"Lucy? Lucy what's going on?", Liv was breathing heavily. Then, the line went dead, and Liv began to panic.

"El, we have to go now.", Liv said, while she called it in.

"This is Detective Benson SVU, shots fired at Manhattan Park playground. EMS needed.", she said, and hung up.

"What happened baby?", Elliot asked, and Liv was panicking.

"The playground was hit. They are looking for Noah. El, oh God, what if he…", Liv trailed off. She was crying.

"Honey, he's okay. He's fine.", El said, and they took off in the car. Liv and El drove to the park and once they got there, they saw the damage. No one was dead, so Liv was able to breathe a little deeper, but when she saw the baby stroller down, she panicked.

"Lucy!", she called and the young woman came out, and Elliot and Liv ran over.

"Is he okay?", Liv panicked.

"He's okay, we think they were just trying to scare people.", Lucy said.

Liv picked up Noah and held him close. "You're okay. You're okay. Let's get you inside my love.", Liv said, walking off. Lucy and Elliot followed them home and they knew that they had to return to work, however, after this, Liv didn't want to. She held on to Noah close.

"If anything were to happen to you, Momma would just not be able to handle it, little man. I love you so much.", Liv said.

"Honey, I called for protection. No one will be allowed in here. Please, we need to investigate this.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded, knowing that he was right. She kissed Noah and told him that she would be home later. Then, they left, and Liv was hell-bent on finding who ordered all of these killings and then the killing of Ellie Porter.

"So, Tino shanked in prison is dead, the pimp and his girl are dead and the other guy that we caught is still in surgery. Do we know anything from the girls?", Liv asked.

"No, but don't forget Noah and Lucy, gunmen came and shot fires in the park.", Amanda said, filling Barba in. Liv looked away and at Elliot.

"You okay, Liv? We should get them out of the city.", Barba said.

"I am fine. We have details on them right now. But we need to know who did this.", Liv said, and they all went to work finding out.

"What about that guy that Nick "befriended"? to get info?", Elliot suggested.

"Nick can you set up a meeting? Maybe we can wire something and have info come to us.", Liv said, and Nick nodded. He called Joaquin and made an appointment to see him, telling him that there was something that he needed to get off his chest. Joaquin met him and threatened his job. Amanda backed Nick off, and Joaquin finally gave up. He told them there was a woman who broke the girls in. Her name was Selena. Then, things started to fall into place. They knew that they had to trap Selena, so they sent Nick as a "pimp" and he met with a girl. Then, Selena came in because the girl called her and she was arrested.

In the precinct, Nick told Liv to go home that they can question them, but for Liv, this wasn't just about Ellie anymore. This was about the shooting at the park. This was about Noah. Elliot even tried togged her to go home, but she shook her head no, and was determined to get the guy who ordered Ellie killed and the shooting. Then, Elliot said that he would go and relieve Lucy. Liv looked down and nodded. She pulled him to the side and thanked him. She told him that she was happy that he was there because she needed him to lean on.

"I am so happy you're here, but you're right, Noah needs us. So, why don't you go home, and do his dinner, and I'll try and get home as soon as I can. I love you.", Liv said.

"Hey, we don't always have to use Lucy. We can use my kids. They will love Noah. They are coming over tomorrow. We'll be fine.", he said, and kissed her.

"Go, go see Noah and give him a kiss for me.", Liv said, and El nodded.

They talked to the girls and the girl that they had from earlier told them all about Selena and how she hired them. Then they researched the area. In jail, Liv and Amanda went to talk to Selena, and she said that she had a son at Angel's place. Liv said that she knew and that there had been a task force there and took a photo. They showed a phone of him and she knew that they wanted her to talk.

"You want me to talk.", Selena said, and they nodded.

"Fine, where do I start?", Selena asked.

"You start with her.", Liv said, and held a picture of Ellie.

"Ellie. She was a smart girl, had spirit. Now she's dead.", Selena said.

"Did Angel order her dead?", Amanda asked. Selena nodded.

"He told me that anyone could do what they wanted with her. So, apparently they did. Now is this what is going to happen to me?", Selena asked.

"We can protect you.", Liv said. Then, she nodded and they left. Then, they went to arrest Angel at his house. Angel tried to threaten Liv with the talk about Noah and then he was shot by Fin when his "wife" had screamed. Liv was thrown off guard and when the gun shot rang, she was back on her feet and she was ordering the cops to get them out of there. She texted Elliot and told him that she was coming hime

When she got home, she held Noah close. Elliot smiled and said that he missed his mother. Liv kissed him and then said that he was safe with her.

"No one is going to come and hurt you again. I promise. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I love you.", Liv said, and then repositioned him and held him close. She kissed his head and held him close, and got him ready for bed. When he was ready, Liv read a story to him and then told him how much she loves him.

"You know I love you, Noah. I love you too much. I am going to be here for you forever.", Olivia said, and Elliot came behind her.

"Daddy loves you to Noah. We both do, let's some sleep. Sweet dreams baby boy.", he said, and kissed Noah's head. Liv was shocked and surprised.

"Is that what you want? You want to be his daddy?", Liv said.

"Yes, is that okay? I want a life with you and Noah.", Elliot said, pulling her close.

"That's perfect.", Olivia said. Then, they went into their room and slept peacefully.

The next day, Liv was up early, prepping things because she knew that Elliot's kids were coming over in the afternoon. She fed Noah and changed him and then cleaned her apartment. When Elliot woke up, he reached for her and found an open bed. He sighed and got up, and she was busy in the living room cleaning.

"Liv, what are you doing? The kids won't care.", Elliot said.

"I am actually quite nervous on meeting your kids today, so I want to make sure that things are perfect. I want to make sure that they like me and Noah and know that I didn't steal you away from their mother.", Liv said.

Elliot stopped her movement and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, they are not going to blame you for breaking up the family. If anything, they are going to realize how perfect you really are for me. Liv they know that Kathy and I didn't work out, and when we divorced, I remember Katie even saying that she wished that I would contact you again because of how close we were. I never really thought about that until now, but things seem to be falling in place for us, and them and it's going to be fine. They will love you. They will love Noah. It'll be perfect.", Elliot said, and they kissed.

A few hours later, the kids came over to Liv's apartment and when Elliot opened the door, they hugged him and walked in. Noah had just woken up from a nap, so Olivia was holding him close.

"Hey Liv, How have you been? We haven't seen you in there years.", Katie said.

"I've been good, Kathleen. Better now that I have this little one.", she said, and looked at Noah. She smoothed his hair out of his face, and kissed him. Noah put his hand on hers, and the girls awed.

"He's cute, Liv, so adorable. What' his name?", Maureen said.

"This is Noah.", Liv said, and the kids came closer. Then, she let Elliot hold him and pulled Maureen and Kathleen into the kitchen.

"Girls, it has been a few years. How have you been really?", Olivia asked.

"We've been great. We see dad weekly, and we think he's doing better than ever. Liv, we know that you didn't split mom and dad up, things just happened. We want you to know that we don't blame you. We want to be there for you. We love what you have done for dad, and we love you as a family member.", Maureen said.

"Yes, Maureen's right. Dad really has turned a new leaf and things are actually on the upside. I am so excited that he has you. He told us that you were the one that he had thought about a lot and now that you are together, things couldn't be better. Also, he told us about Noah, and we couldn't wait to meet him. He's so adorable.", Kathleen said.

"Thanks girls, I got really lucky with him. You sure that you are okay with your dad and I dating?", Olivia said.

"Yes, we want the both of you to be happy.", Maureen said.

"Thank you.", Olivia said, and hugged them. Then, she called Lizzie and Dickie and they came over. Maureen and Kathleen moved to play with Noah.

"Nannas", Noah said. Liv smiled, and tossed a bag of bananas to Elliot.

"Here ya go, Little Man.", Elliot said, and fed Noah the bananas. He looked up and saw his twin together talking to Liv and knew things might get intense.

"So, Liv, what did you want to talk to us about?", Dickie stated.

"You know, Dickie, I wanted to talk to you about this whole situation. I wanted to get your opinion on what you think about me and your dad, about Noah, about everything.", Liv said.

"Liv, we love Noah. He's adorable and he is going to be a good little boy. Dad told us that you had nothing to do with my mom and my dad getting divorced and things were just intense. He told us how he wanted to talk to you, and now that he has you, things are great with him. He's not drinking, and he's better. You changed his life, and for that we are grateful. Thank you.", Lizzie said. She hugged Liv, and knew that Dickie wanted to speak wit Liv one on one.

"What about you, Dickie? What do you think?", Liv stated, taking a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Honestly, Liv, I am pretty shocked because Dad loved Mom, but things got hazy and razyand things just started unfolding. I know that when you were together, you never did anything and that's what Dad told us. I thought he was just placating me, however, I was wrong. I knew deep down that there never was anything that you guys ever did. I am grateful that you found each other because we all wanted him happy and he found that with you. Noah's great, and I care for him already. We're okay, Liv, we're good.", Dickie said. Liv teared up and held Dickie close. Elliot looked up and saw her crying and Dickie shook his head and said she's fine.

"Thank you Dickie, for what you said. It means a lot coming from you.", Olivia said, and they moved back to the living room.

"How are you, baby?", Elliot asked.

"Great, my new role as a mom is wonderful, and your kids love me and Noah, and I have you. I am great.", Olivia said. Elliot kissed her and they spent the day playing with Noah.

Author's note: Well, what did you think? I hope this chapter was good and you will keep reading. Please read and review. Up next, there will be more time with the kids and of course with Noah. I am going to be moving around the show, and hopefully you are okay but that. The next episode will show what can happen when a power hungry CSU tech wants to control everything. You guessed it, it's Zebras. Let's hope that someone can stop him and I hope you like my twist on things. EO forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fears

Olivia laid in her apartment in the morning, in her bed. She reached for Elliot, who had moved in with her. When she reached for him, she had realized that he wasn't there, and he was with his kids that night after they had left the apartment. She had sighed and missed him. She wanted to text him, but she had decided to not, giving her the time with his kids. She heard the cries of her son, and she smiled.

"Mama's coming, baby boy", Liv called through the hall. She threw on a sweatshirt, and then headed down to her son's bedroom. Noah was reaching for her and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Mama", he said, and she picked him up and held him close. She felt the tears coming and knew that this was a good moment.

"That's right, baby boy, I'm your mama.", Liv said, and held him close. She moved to the sofa, and realized that he just wanted his mother. She held him close and he laid on her shoulder. She patted his back, and kissed his head. Then, just as she was rubbing his back, she heard her own stomach growl, and knew that her son was hungry too. She went to the kitchen and fixed him a bottle and her some coffee and then she went and fixed herself some eggs. She kept looking at him in his high chair, as he sat there, drinking from his bottle. She smiled, and sat down at the table, facing her son. When he was done, he reached for her, and she knew that he needed to be burped, so she picked him and brought him to her chair and burped him. He laughed and smiled and then she went to get him ready. She knew that Lucy was coming over soon, and knew that this was her life now. She couldn't wait to tell Elliot at work about Noah.

When Lucy got there, she told her what needed to be done, and then left. She kissed Noah goodbye, and he cried and reached for her. Lucy tried to calm him, but Liv couldn't stand to see him cry. She ran back in, dropping her bags on the floor, and ran in and took him from Lucy.

"Shh, Mama's here. Sweetie, Lucy's here and she's going to play with you. Momma and Daddy will see you later, okay.", she kissed him once more, and handed him off to Lucy. "Hey if he's fussy, just call me. Maybe he'll calm down if he hears my voice and of course Elliot.", Liv said to Lucy and she nodded. Then, she watched them for a second and then left. When she got to precinct, Elliot had already ben there.

"Morning, honey.", Liv said, and came over to his desk.

"Morning, Liv", Elliot said. He stood up and kissed her. She pulled him into the office, and dropped her stuff and turned and kissed him.

"I missed me, and so did Noah. How was the kids?", she asked, after the kiss. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of his kiss.

"The kids were good, they wanted to know why we couldn't stay at your place. I told them that you needed to be with Noah. I missed you, though.", Elliot said.

"About Noah, El, the most perfect thing happened this morning.", Liv said, and before continuing, she looked down, trying to hold her tears in, but when Elliot moved her chin up, she smiled, and began crying tears of joy. "He called me mama.", Liv said. Elliot smiled and held her close. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"That's great baby. You are his mother. I know Ellie Porter was his mother, but you're his mother now, and you are a fantastic mom.", Elliot said.

"Am I? I leave him with a sitter to come here and arrest rapists. I should…. I should be….", Liv stuttered, and shook her head.

"Honey, he knows you have to work, and knows you'd do anything to protect him.", El said, and smiled. She nodded, and held her close. Then he turned and walked out of her office, leaving her with the thoughts of Noah.

"I am dong this for us.", Liv said, and breathed deeply.

"Uh, Liv, we got a case in Central Park. Vic found raped and bloody.", Fin came in and she gathered the group and went to check it out. When they got to the scene, Liv and El talked to theca's and Fin and Amanda asked questions to the couple who found her. Then, Nick helped the other detectives who were there look for anything.

"We were rollerblading in the park, and my dad tripped and fell in the bushes. When he came up, my mom saw blood on him. I turned and asked him where he got the blood from and where he was hurt. He said he wasn't in pain. My mom said that he didn't have any cuts, so I looked in the grass. There, lying on the ground, was a woman covered in blood, and her panties were down." the daughter of the group who called it in had said to Amanda and Fin. Olivia and Elliot had been checking out the victim.

"Hey guys, we have a woman who was stabbed and I think sexually assaulted. I think though the stab wounds killed her.", Stuckey said, and Liv looked at him with like he was on something with all the thinking.

"Yea we got it Stuckey.", El said, and he looked at Olivia and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, let's see if she has any id on her?", Elliot asked. Liv nodded. The woman's name was Rachel Norris, and Liv saw that she was wearing a ring. Liv look down and shook her head. Then Stuckey came up and commented on the ring.

"Dale, did you ever hear that if you hear hoof beats in Central Park, that it could be zebras?", Stuckey looked confused, and Elliot laughed and cleared it up for him saying that that it was probably just a random guy that she pissed off, and when he wanted to get back at her, he raped and killed her. They both got up and walked away, and Stuckey followed, but Liv moved forward and Elliot told him to move back and that his CO was meeting with her team. He rolled his eyes and backed away. He knew that Olivia was CO and that she and Elliot had something going on, by the way that they handled that interaction, and knew that if he didn't get to have Olivia, neither could Elliot. He must be stopped and it was going to be his life's mission.

Meanwhile, with Olivia, she had noticed that the woman had a baby pacifier in her hand.

"El! She has a baby. Oh God.", Liv said, and ran to look for the baby. They found a stroller by the bridge, and turned it around slowly. On the baby's forehead was the word "Innocent."

"Was there a word on her head?", Dale asked.

"Guilty. We are looking for a possible zebra.", Liv said, and they left wth the team and met at the precinct. Liv had called to check on Noah, and Lucy said that he had been good for his lunch and was napping. She smiled and breathed easier, knowing that her baby was okay.

"Okay, so the mother was branded with the word "Guilty", and the baby was "Innocent." What's going on? Who could have done this?", Liv said. Amanda pulled up the pictures that O'Halloran sent and showed them on the big screen.

"Wait. That's a community service worker.", Liv said, and pointed him out. Fin and Nick went to ask the leader questions and they found out that he wasn't there and was at home. Liv and El went to check out the home, while Amanda searched his background. When they got there, they arrested him for obscuring the justice system and wanted to find out what he knew. He gave them some weirded out story about black helicopters and people taking him. Liv laughed and then they were out of the room. The guy's lawyer came and got him and took him home, but not before they arrested him.

When they were searching his home, Fin and Amanda found websites on the computer that was interesting. Amanda said that they were weird. Then Amanda got a text. Liv wanted them to go down and see O'Halloran, because he had something. He had tested the guy's clothing and his shoe print was found at the scene. Liv and El went to arrest him and bring him to the precinct. His lawyer showed up again.

"You can't do this.", she claimed.

"And uh why the hell not?", Liv asked.

"He's a mentally ill patient. He can't produce miranda rights.", the lawyer said, and Liv laughed.

"So that's his defense, eh? Well, we'll let a judge be the common denominator.", Elliot said, and thought that this was an easy peasy case. But something was still off. It was way too easy, and the words on the mother and baby were weird.

"I don't know, El. Something's still off too me.", Liv told Elliot.

"Honey, he confessed. Let's see what the trial brings up.", Elliot said, and they all went to the courthouse. Dale was there and Liv thought that this was suspicious.

"I didn't contaminate the evidence.", Dale said, and Liv looked at him confusingly. Then Judge Holloway stepped up and asked for the case. When the case was given, she was told of the facts and then was going to present her ruling, of not guilty as of now.

"No you're honor. He's guilty.", Dale screamed. The team looked at Stuckey with confusing looks. Elliot tried to hold Dale back, but he continued. "He's guilty you're honor. I know I messed up, but he's guilty."

"So you are Stuckey, well Mr. Stuckey, I appreciate you're need for getting this man off the streets, but he didn't do the crime committed. Next case.", she said, and went to get up.

"That's crazy. He's not mental, you are!", Stuckey screamed, and Fin and Nick both got up and pulled Dale out.

"Dale, shut up and don't help. We know ya messed up man, but don't go spouting off hatred to the judge.", Fin said.

"Dale! What the hell!", Elliot said, walking out.

"He's guilty! I'm not the bad guy!", Dale shouted and Liv and El walked off. Liv grabbed El's hand and asked him to come home and see Noah with her. Then maybe they can get Lucy to stay and they can go get food.

"I need my boyfriend tonight, El.", Liv said, and El smiled and pulled her close. He ruffled her hair, and kissed her. She looked up to see Dale still standing there, watching them.

"Remember, Olivia, you're mine", Stuckey said.

Just then, Liv and El got a call from Fin that there was anther body found, same MO. This guy was getting just a bit crazier. They needed to find him and who was there to help, Dale Stuckey. He found a thumb print on a guy and was shocked to find that it was the same guy.

"See I told you, he was the killer.", Dale told Liv, El, Fin, and Nick, and Amanda.

"Yea, but we don't know where he is, Stuckey.", Amanda said.

"Yea, but his online status on this website has a ton of hits.", Stuckey said. They followed a lead and Nick knew the person that he needed to talk to. He went and talked to her and she gave him the information. When they found him, he ran but not before trying to kill Fin and Elliot. They went back to the precinct, and Liv breathed heavily.

"Oh God, are you alright?", Liv asked.

"Fin got the brunt of the gas. I saved him.", Elliot smiled.

"My hero!", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, Liv sat with the team to figure out their next move.

Just then, Liv thought that she would pay a visit to the lawyer. her and Amanda went because they were women and could easily talk to her. Fin and aEl went to go see what that gas was. Stuckey was there and they felt like he was all "Know it all". He always seemed to know everything.

"Liv, I think Stuckey is doing these attempts because this guy couldn't have done this.", El told her when he went back to the precinct.

"Yea, he creeps me out, but how? I mean, he's not everywhere this guy is. It's gotta be him.", Liv said. Fin agreed and they went to talk to the guy again. But when they received a phone call that they seemed odd, Liv told the guys to go. The call was from the lawyer, fighting with her client. He kept saying that she needed to die, and then, a few minutes later, she was found dead in the car. When the guys found out that "guilty" was written", they decided to check on who was next on the supposed hit list. They decided to check on Judge Holloway.

"I want you to arrest the son of a bitch!", Holloway said, and then she sat down. But when she did, a syringe pinched her and Elliot and Olivia brought her to the hospital. Liv stayed with her, when Liv heard Elliot's phone ring. It was O'Halloran. He went to check for what 'Halloran had and found O'Halloran dead and the computer linking the prints. When it finished, everything had linked to Dale Stuckey. Elliot looked bewildered. He went to call Olivia when was hit over the head, and dragged to a chair. He thought about Liv and that's what kept him going.

"Come on, Liv, come and get me.", El thought and just then he knew that she was coming. He could feel it. His phone rang and Stuckey answered it.

"Hey Liv. This is Dale, Elliot went out for food. He should be back soon.", he said, and hung up.

"Guys, keep looking for our guy. I'm going to check on Elliot. Something's wrong.", Liv said, and the others nodded. Liv headed downstairs, and saw O'Halloran dead. Then, she saw Elliot in the chair, with tape on his mouth. Fear ran through her body, and this was going to be hard for her.

"El! Oh God! Babe!", Liv said, running over to her. She was stopped mid-way by Stuckey.

"I knew you'd show up Liv. You'd never let your boyfriend die at my hand.", Stuckey said, and he thrusted the knife at Stabler. Elliot's shirt filled with blood.

"No, please, leave him alone. Kill me instead.", Liv said, and Stuckey.

"He needs to be gone. He doesn't deserve you!", Stuckey said, and stabbed him once more,

"No!", Liv said, and went to cover Elliot.

"Don't touch him Liv.", Dale said

"I'm just going to tell him goodbye Dale. Ok, then we can be together.", Liv said, and Dale nodded.

"I love you.", she said, and Elliot's eyes said it all. She broke the tape off his hands, without Dale saying anything.

"Wait, why's he united. This is your fault. He'll say for this.", Dale said, and stabbed Elliot's once more.

"No! Please stop." Liv cried, and Then needed him in the privates. Dale bent over and El got up and smacked him and Dale hit the ground, hard.

"Bus to location, we need a bus at the medical lab at the precinct. Please hurry.", Liv called and held on to Liv.

"God, El, I was so scared. I am not going to lose you now.", Liv said.

"Honey, you won't ever lose me. I love you.", Elliot said and kissed her. Then, the ambulance came and took care of Elliot. He got a few bandages and was free to go home. Liv took him back to her place and held him close that night.

"Oh God, El, I was freaking out. I knew something was wrong, and I now see our connection. We have that connection and we can make it through anything.", Liv said, and held him close, cuddling Noah.

"Yea, Liv, I know you were scared, but you saved my life. For that, I will be forever grateful. Plus, I get to spend more time with this little guy!", Elliot said, and picked up Noah. Liv smiled, and watched as Elliot held Noah and blew kisses into his stomach. She smiled when she herd her son laugh and knew that this was what they dreamed of.

The next day, waking up, Liv's phone rang. It was an unknown number and it was a face time. A little freaked out, she sat up and Elliot sat up with her.

"Honey, what's wrong?", he asked.

"El, look.", she said, and he saw the video that she was watching. It was none other than William lewis, who had some how gotten out of jail and gotten a phone and now he was going to make her life hell.

"Hello Olivia, we have some unfinished buisness. I can't wait to see you.", the video said, and it ended. Liv began shaking uncontrollably. Elliot held her close. Then, Liv went into flashbacks of the time that she spent with Lewis. She snapped out of it when she heard Elliot calling her name.

"Liv? Liv, it's okay baby. Liv.", Elliot said, and she shook her head and cried into his shoulder, being mindful of his recent injuries.

"No, he can't come back. No. Oh God.", Liv said and got up and ran into the bathroom. Elliot heard her crying and then the toilet flushing and got up and went to her. He knew that Lewis had put her through hell. He was going to protect her no matter what.

"Liv, it's okay baby. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you ever again. I promise.", Elliot said, and Liv came out and held him. She then heard Noah crying and went to see him. She kept promising him that she was there and was always going to be there. She made that vow right then and there to be there for her son.

When they both walked into work, Liv instantly saw Lewis' face on the screen. She breathed deeply and the others came to stand by her. She thanked hem and said that they had to find him.

"Liv, he was sent to the hospital ward due to complaints of chest pains. He knocked the nurse out and took the clothes and just walked out." Amanda said.

"He may be anywhere by now.", Nick said.

"I don't think he left manhattan. He called me this morning and says that he misses me.", Liv said shakily. El came and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get you out of here!", Fin said.

"No. That's what he wants. He wants me tossing and turning and running. No. Fin and Amanda go see the hospital and see what you can find out. Nick go to the jail and see what they have on him. El, go with him.", Liv said.

"No, I'm not leaving you.", El said.

"El I'm staying at the precinct. Lucy knows not to bring Noah here today. Please just go. I'll be fine.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and then told two other detectives in there to watch her. She smiled at them and thanked the heavens that she had Elliot in her life. Fin and Amanda reported back that he just walked out without anyone knowing. The nurse was raped and killed. Olivia was regretful for ever getting involved. Just then, Elliot and Nick came back and said that someone brought him the cupcakes which were filled with a high dose of a drug. She told Amanda and Nick to go and see the visitor and they did. They came back after and said that it was the same woman who was against her at the trial. Liv knew this would happen. She pulled Elliot into the office and shut the door.

"Honey, you need to know what happened, what Lewis d-did to me.", Liv said tearing up. Elliot sat down and pulled a chair close to his. She sat down in the chair next to him and told him of the four days that she was with Lewis.

"I was so scared when he was in my apartment. Then, he force fed me pills, and alcohol. Then, I backed out. When I came to, there were burn marks on my breast my shirt was cut, my shoulder had burns on it and my privates had burns. He also cut my head with a knife. Then, after I came to, I tried reasoning with him, but he didn't take the bait. I guess I was stupid.", Liv paused and sighed. She cried a bit and put her hands over her face. Elliot moved closer and hugged her.

"Honey, you're not stupid. He had the power and could have killed you. I'm just glad you are okay. God, if you would have been killed, I wouldn't be here." El said and Liv smiled.

"Okay, then he dragged me out to a car and tied me up. We stopped to get more stuff and he got some more alcohol. He forced it down me again and then denied me water. Oh god, I was so woozy. He tried to kiss me. It was nasty. Then, we drove to the Mayers. He made me watch as he did his work with the parents. El, it was horrible.", Liv said crying again. Elliot moved her back into his loving arms and rubbed her back.

"I couldn't - I couldn't save them El. I'm a cop and I couldn't save them.", she cried.

"Honey, you were locked up. He had you so out of it. You did what you had to do to survive.", Elliot said.

"I should have done more to help them. I can still hear those screams.", Liv said and shook her head but the noises kept coming and she screamed. The guys came running and Elliot said her she was out of it and let her feelings go.

" Oh El, I can still here his song in my head, the gunshot when he killed the cop, the constant alcohol. Ugh, and then he brought me to that awful beach house. Oh God, he told a woman and her daughter that they were going to be after me. That's why I had to fight. I fought for me, and for them. El, he burned me, and he hurt me so bad. Now he's going to torture me again.", Liv said and cried. Elliot came closer and the others watched as he comforted her.

"We can't let her get too worried about this guy. He's a nutcase.", Amanda said.

"We won't.", Fin said, but Nick had just gotten off the phone.

"Guys, he attacked a family. We need to check on the girl. Amanda and I will go to the house.", Nick said.

"I'll fill her in.", Fin said, and the others nodded. He went and knocked on the door.

"Liv, got a sec?", Fin said, and she nodded.

"Lewis wants us on his trail again. He attacked a family of the nurse. Amanda and Nick are checking out the location. We need to get to the hospital to see the girl.", Fin said.

"He wants me. This is his way to get to me. I'm going.", Liv said. She walked out of her office, grabbing a vest. Fin and El looked at each other and followed.

"Honey, let me go in the room with you.", Elliot said once they got to the hospital.

"No, she won't talk to you. She probably has been told to just talk to me, by Lewis. This is his game.", Liv said, shakily. She went into the room and took a breath.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. Are you okay?", Liv said.

"I am worried about my sister. He took my sister. He said that he wouldn't give her back unless Detective Benson said what he knew you should say.", the girl said.

"I -, I am so sorry.", Liv said, tearing up.

"Please whatever he did, or whatever he wants you to say, say it. My sister is all I have. Please.", the girl cried.

"I promise I will do what it takes to get your sister back.", Olivia said. Walking out, Liv smiled at the young girl, and walked straight into Elliot. She pulled him into an empty room and let what she was feeling out.

"Liv, what is it, baby.?", Elliot said.

"El, he raped her and tortured her because of me. Me! He wants me to confess! I can't! It would ruin me!", Liv cried.

"Confess what, baby?", El said.

"When I was with him, at one point I got free. I reached down to grab the metal bar that had broken off the bed and hit him with it, over and over. I had to do it for me, but he is claiming that it was excessive force and wants me to confess to it. I can't. I can't do it, El. What will the squad think of me? Wh- Wh- What will you think of me?", she cried. Liv broke down and sat down on the chair in the room, covering her face with her hands. Elliot sat in the next chair and enveloped her. She cried into his shoulder.

"Liv, look at me.", and when she connected eyes with him, he continued. "Liv, it wouldn't make a difference to me if you tell the truth. You did what you had to do, in order to survive. Honey, I love you and I will be there for you.", Elliot said.

"I love you, El, but now I have to tell the team, and that's tough for me.", Liv said, and held her hand out to him. He took it and kissed her.

"Guys, come here. Listen, I want you to hear this from me. Lewis wants me to confess.", Liv said.

"Liv, let's go back to the precinct. It's more safer there.", Amanda said. Liv nodded and they went to the precinct. When they got there, they all gathered in Liv's office. Elliot stood by her. as she sat down at her desk.

"What I am about to tell you, may shock you. But, I did what I had to do.", Liv said.

"Liv, is this about Lewis? We know you beat hm with that pole. We know what happened. You saved yourself.", Nick said.

"Yea, but I lied in court and now he could use that to hurt that girl. God, this is all my fault.", Liv said, putting her elbows on the desk and resting her head on her hands. Elliot moved closer and rubbed her back.

"Babygirl, you did what you had to. Listen, we are behind ya 100%.", Fin said.

Just then, a call came in. It was Lewis.

"You got to let him wait. He'll get mad and slip up.", Liv said, but then she had to answer it.

"Benson", Liv said, and looked up.

"Oh Hello Olivia, you put me on speaker. Now, you know that's not how it works. Take me off now.", Lewis demanded and Liv breathed in and out quickly. She did as she was told.

"Lewis, where is she, the girl, Lewis?", Liv said.

"She's fine, she's getting to know me better. Why don't you tell your pretty little secret and maybe I'll let her go.", Lewis said, and hung up.

"I knew it. I can't. I can't do it.", Liv said.

"Honey, you can do this. Lewis is an ass and we all know it. You can do this to help the little girl.", Elliot said, and Liv saw the fire in his eyes. She dressed in her dress blues and told Fin to set it up. Once it was ready, Liv began shakily.

"My name is Olivia Benson, NYPD and on the sixth of January, I testified at the trial of New York State VS. William Lewis and that when Lewis held me captive, and I beat him with a metal bar shattering his scull, fracturing his knee cap, and I only used the force necessary to subdue him because he broken free of his restraints. That is a lie." (looking down, with tears in her eyes and then looked up at her fellow Detectives. Fin was standing there ready to fight, Amanda was listening intently, Nick was watching carefully, and the one that she cared about most, was urging her to continue.) "When I hit Mr. Lewis, he was retrained to the bed. He and I were alone, and he offered no resistance and there was no danger. I was using force and now I make this statement knowing the consequences and hope that one day, you can forgive me. Thank you.", Olivia said, and Nick stopped the camera.

"You did the right thing, Liv.", Amanda said, "This was for Amelia."

"I'm not sure.", Liv said, and sat down. She went to the restroom and then got a text. It was Lewis.

"Your confession was nice.", the text said.

"Where are you?", Liv said.

He gave her the location and she knew that she had to slip out without no one noticing.

"Liv? Honey?", Elliot called into the bathroom. He opened the door, but she was gone.

"Guys, I think she went to meet him. She had texted me and said that this was something she had to do.", Elliot said, and they all shook their head and tried to find Lewis, and now Benson. When Olivia was able to meet him, Lewis came over over to her in the empty lot. He held a gun and ripped her pony tail out of her hair.

"Easy", Liv said, but Lewis wasn't listening. He felt around for everything that he didn't need and then tied her hands together. Then, he led her off to the car.

"Where is Amelia, Lewis? Where is the girl?", Liv said.

"No worry, we're going to meet her.", Lewis claimed and laughed. Olivia stared at him trying to figure him out. She wished that she had her phone to call Elliot, but he threw it. Then, she thought about Noah and hoped that he was safe. Then, she saw that they were at the warehouse district in an empty area.

"Dreamed about me? Olivia, do you dream about our time together?", Lewis asked.

"More like nightmares.", Olivia said. Lewis chuckled and smiled to himself.

"Why do you hate me so much, Olivia? Or do you love me, and just can't get enough?", Lewis said.

"I hate what you do. You torment and torture and then you break. Take me to the girl, Lewis. Enough games.", Olivia said, and they walked uo stairs in ne of the warehouses. The girl was hanging there. Olivia tried to talk to her.

"Now, that we are all here for the party, what do say we get started. It's your decision Olivia. Do you want me to rape you first, then her, or her first then you?", Lewis said and smirked. Olivia stood there shocked and grimaced.

"Me, do me first.", Olivia said, choking back tears. Lewis smiled and taped her to the table and wrapped her legs to the table as well. Then, he reached down and stroke her back, and thrusted her up against himself. She cried when he touched her, felt her up, and theng grabbed her breast. Then, as he kissed her neck, she decided not to do anything. When he realized she wasn't fighting back, he let go.

"Not going to fight back. Well, let's play a different game.", Lewis said, and unloaded one of the guns, except for one bullet. He turned it and locked it, and still held the other gun. "We are going to play a game of Russian Roulette.", Lewis said, and grabbed the gun. He took the first shot and it was empty.

"Look away, Amelia.", Liv said, as she was thrown the gun.

"Pick it up, and put it to your pretty little head.", Lewis said.

"No! Please!", Liv cried, and shook.

"Pick it up, or I will shoot her.", Lewis said, and moved the gun to Amelia.

"No, Lewis, don't.", Liv said, and picked the gun up.

"Put it to your head, Olivia.", Lewis said. Olivia shook and cried. She couldn't do this. She thought of Elliot and Noah and shook her head No. But then she saw Lewis' gun, raise and clicked the trigger. She shook when he took the gun from her and then wanted to have more fun.

"Let's let the others in on this shall we.", Lewis said. Olivia hoped Elliot was listening and that he was coming to get her.

"Good evening, this is William Lewis. I have Olivia Benson here with me and we are playing a game of Russian Roulette. There are four units left, and one bullet. It's my turn." Then, he took the shot, and knew that this was empty.

"Three chambers left, I am sliding the gun over to Detective Benson. Pick it up!", Lewis screamed and she shook while doing so.

"El, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please keep Noah safe. I love you.", she cried. Lewis just laughed. Fear struck her and she was scared and wishing Elliot was here.

"Empty, two chambers left. He took the gun, and pulled the trigger and she heard it click.

"TIme's up!", Lewis said, and he turned the radio down.

"You know Olivia, I am kinda disappointed in you. You saved no one. I am going to take Amelia after you're gone, and you will just be a memory. Say goodbye, Olivia. This is the last thing you're going to see before you die.", Lewis said before he shot himself. Liv screamed, and the little girl did too. Then, moments later, Elliot ran in the room.

"Liv! Guys cut her down! Liv, baby!", Elliot screamed.

"El?", Liv said, and then looked at him. He hugged her close and held her.

"Honey, you're okay. I have you. You are okay.", Elliot said.

"He killed, he - k— killed himself.", Olivia said.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. I am here for you. Amelia's fine. Honey, she's fine. You are safe.", Elliot said.

"Noah! Oh God, please tell me he's okay.", Olivia cried.

"He's fine, Liv, Lucy called me before, he's waiting for momma.", Nick said.

"Thanks!", Olivia said, and they left the scene. They went to get Olivia checked out and then she was able to go home and see Noah.

"Hi my love. You're still awake?", Liv asked, and kissed him.

"Mama!", Noah said, and Lucy said that he didn't want to sleep without his momma.

"Mama and Daddy's home, baby. We're home.", Liv said, and held him close. Elliot watched, and then let Lucy leave.

"Honey, you're safe, we are fine. Let's go all lay down. We all need the rest.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded, holding Noah close.

AN: I hope you guys liked this. What did you think. I love how both of them saved each other. Please review. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Up net, there will be an episode about Trials, and meeting with Lindstrom, and then PTSD. I hope you enjoy. EO forever! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: But Still I Rise

Olivia was sitting in her living room, the next morning, watching Noah play. She knew Elliot had gone out to get food for them, because she rarely had anything in her apartment anymore for her. It was all for Noah. While she was watching Noah, playing and happy and sitting in his little fun seat, Liv started thinking about how the previous week really brought her closer to Elliot. Then she heard Lewis' voice say "He's going to leave you. Noah's not yours, he'll be taken away.' He had told her this when she was with him and he knew that she was thinking about Noah.

"No one is going to take you away from me, Baby boy.", Liv said to Noah and he smiled. He reached for her and she picked him up. Holding him always made her feel good. Then, she heard the click of the door and got nervous. Even though she knew Lewis was dead, it could be someone coming to take Noah from her.

"No! Don't come any closer! You can't have him!", Liv said, still in her daze. Elliot's head peaked around the corner, and Liv was backing away from him. She held Noah close, and he could tel that she was scared.

"Liv, it's okay. It's me, Elliot. You're okay. Honey, please, you're okay.", Elliot said, moving closer.

"Where's Lewis? Don't let them take Noah, El. Please!", Liv said, and Elliot came closer to her, reaching for Noah.

"No! He's mine. He's not anyone else's baby.", Liv said.

"Honey, I am just going to put him in his play pen. He's fine. Liv, he'll be right there. He'll be here with you and me.", El said, and Li nodded. Then, she ran into his arms once he was done and playing.

"I am sorry, El, I am so sorry. I heard Lewis' voice in my head, and thought that whoever was coming was taking him away from me. I didn't realize that it was you, until you came closer. I am so sorry, honey.", Liv cried. Elliot held her close and sighed. He knew that she would have repercussions as she did when the trial had ended and they first came back together. She knew that even his capture was weighing heavily on her too, and he just hoped that she would be okay. When he came in and saw her stance with Noah, he knew that she was in a trance with the PTSD creeping back in.

"Liv, I am right here baby. You are with me and so is Noah. We are together as a family. Lewis is gone, he's never going to hurt you again. I love you, and I am trying to protect you. Honey, you are going to be okay.", Elliot said.

"I know, I was just so scared.", Liv said, and held him close. Noah looked on and watched closely as his momma was holding on to his daddy. He smiled and clapped. Liv turned to see him reaching for her and Elliot, and she picked him.

"Mama's okay baby, she's so sorry.",Liv said, and he laid on her shoulder.

"Mama!", Noah said, and they moved to the sofa. Noah was content just laying with his parents, and Elliot went and sat with her, before they needed to eat, to make sure that Olivia was okay. He rubbed her back and watched as she rubbed Noah's. He knew that this was going to be a long road to making sure that she knew that she was safe, but she was his priority and Noah. "Liv, what do you want? I got Chinese. I knew we used to like that.", Elliot said.

"Just some Lo-mein and maybe some kung-pao chicken.", Liv said. El smiled, and moved to fix her plate. Then, he fixed Noah a bottle, and a little bowl of some egg drop soup. Liv watched as he made himself the same plate, and loved the fact that he was taking care of her.

"El, thank you so much.", Liv said, sitting down after putting Noah in his chair.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Liv. Nothing! We will get through this.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's just I'm… I'm….", Olivia started and then didn't finish. She looked over at Noah, who drank his bottle. She rubbed his head.

"You're what, Liv, honey? Honey, you don't have to be ashamed to tell me anything.", Elliot said, scooting over towards her side of the table. She took a shaky breath, and then Liv continued.

"Scared, I'm scared, El, terrified. Last week was a really rough week for me. With you getting hurt and then my ordeal with Lewis, it was just awful. Now, tomorrow, I have to go to work, pretending that everything is just peachy. It's not. I'm still he…healing.", Liv said, through tears. Elliot dropped his fork and moved to where she was sitting. he pulled her up and they held each other close for quite a few minutes.

"Liv, please, don't think that for one second that anyone would be mad or look at you differently. We know that you are healing and in that healing process, there comes times when tears are inevitable. It's just the way things are. You may be emotionally shattered, but honey, there is no way that you are broken. The wounds that you have will heal, even the ones that are burned into your soul, they will heal. You may have a bit of a heavy load on you right now, but hey, we re here for you, and isn't this week when you are being sworn in as Sergeant? That's a great positive step. You have the team, so I know that you won't be alone and you have me. Don't worry about having times when you are shaken or weary about things, hey, it comes with the job. I know that you will be a hero to all, because you survived.", Elliot said, and Olivia began crying. Then, Noah let out a wail, and Liv looked at her son, and picked him up.

"Your daddy is so smart, do you know that? He knows exactly what to do to make me feel special.", Liv said, looking towards Noah, and then at El.

"I love you, Liv, and that's all it takes.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She stood up and kissed him, and then they moved to spend the rest of the day together. After changing, they went to the park, where the kids met them and played with Noah.

"Hey look Eli, it's Daddy and Liv, and Noah!", Maureen said, as they were out playing in the park.

"Daddy!", Eli said and ran to see his daddy.

"Hey bud, what are you guys doing here?", he said to his son.

"Mo took us to play!", Eli said, and Liv smiled. She told Elliot that if he wanted to play with his family, he can, and he said that they can play together. Liv nodded and smiled.

"Hey guys!", Elliot called to his kids. They hugged his dad and Liv and then went to see Noah.

"Noah, do you want to swing with us?", Katie said. Noah clapped and Liv knew that this was what he wanted. She took himont of the stroller and gave him to Kathleen then, she went to watch him by the bench. She took photos of him with El's kids. Elliot was over there talking with Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie were kicking the soccer ball, and things seemed to be going great.

Just in that moment, Liv started to tear up and she started to automatically see Elliot in chair, sitting there, watching as Dale lunged for him with the knife.

"Please don't do this.", Liv said, and let out more tears. She went to go towards Elliot and Maureen nudged her father. Maureen had been watching her, seeing her tear up and then saw her shaking.

"Dad", Maureen called out and pointed towards Olivia, who was coming up to him.

"El, are you okay? Please, he can't hurt you. Oh god, please tell me you're okay.", Liv cried, and ran to him. When she got to him, she began to run her hands over him, checking him for any signs of blood. When she found none, she breathed deeply and held him close.

"Honey, what is it? What did you see?", Elliot said. nervously. But he knew that Liv had struggled with PTSD in the past, and now it was back. Fin had told him about it an he was shocked that she as his partner then, didn't say anything.

"You were stabbed, multiple times, by Stuckey. Are you sure you're okay?", Liv asked, earnestly. She looked into Elliot's blue eyes, and he saw the pain in hers.

"Honey, I am fine. I am with you and our family. I am where I belong.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared when Dale came at you. Got he hurt you so bad last week. When I saw you there, I knew I had to save you.", Liv said, and he cupped her face.

"You did save me. Because of you, Stuckey is dead and I am here with you.", Elliot said. He held her close and smiled. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie watched on with love. They mew that Olivia was now one of them now, and they loved it. Although they wished that their mother and father were together still, all four kids always knew that she wasn't right for their father. They never treated each other kindly, and when they did, it was forced. Now, that Elliot had Olivia, they saw a light come back to him and knew that this was right. They knew that they had to help Olivia heal and get through her past week, because it had really taken a toll on her.

'Liv, come on, Eli wants an ice cream, and I'm sure Noah would like some too.", Maureen said, and her and Katie walked away from the group, taking Olivia from their father.

"I am sorry girls. I know that you didn't want to see that. It's just hard to stop sometimes. It's hard to get over something that happened and it was so tragic. God, your father and I could have almost died in the hands of two maniacs. I am so sorry that you had to be of witness to my breakdown.", Liv said, going with them to the ice cream stand in the park. Maureen looked at Katie, and then they both turned to Liv.

"Liv, we know that you are dealing with a lot right now, and we want to help you. We love you and what you have done for dad. We are thankful that dad has you in his life. You are good for each other. Now, last week was hell, but now you've got a chance here to put the past behind you, and move on. You can do this, Liv. We believe in you.", Maureen said.

"Yea, Mo's right. Liv, ever since you've helped me out with the little fiasco a few years back, I've always liked you. Sure when Dad left Mom, it was hard, but we knew it was coming. We don't blame you Liv, we just want Dad happy. He is happy with you, and we are forever grateful. You and Dad will get through this together and you can be there for each other. You have us too to lean on, so don't forget that.", Katie said.

"You know girls, when I first came home from the hospital after the first round with Lewis, I thought that "If only Elliot were here". Now he is, and I can't thank him enough for it. Even though I feel sometimes that I don't deserve to be here because of how lost I am right now. I can't sleep I just lay in bed, listening, I'm jumpy, and just feel very out of control. I was not raped, but still feel like this.", Liv said, tearing up. She turned away from them, and breathed deeply, letting the tears fall for a minute, and then wiping them away.

"Liv, you know that the blame isn't on you.", Maureen said.

"No, I know that in my head. I have told that to victims countless times. But, my heart, doesn't believe that. I led Lewis on, and made him follow me. Hell, he tortured me three different times because he ws so into me. Then, your dad almost…. almost was …. killed… because of a stupid guy's feelings. I just don't get it. Why me? I can't do this. I feel like I don't deserve to be here. I - I can't do this. I got to go.", Liv said, and turned and walked back to where they were playing. She went to Noah and picked him and said that they had to go.

"Liv? What's wrong? Are you okay, baby?", El said, and came up to her.

"I can't do this, El. I can't be here right now.", Liv said. "You stay with your kids. I'll just see you later." She walked away with Noah, letting the tears fall. Then she got a phone call.

"Liv, we need to talk. It's about Lewis.", Barba said.

"Lewis is dead.", Liv said, holding on the stroller tighter.

"Things aren't quite finished yet. They are calling you to speak on what happened. Your statement didn't help, and now IAB wants your badge.", Barba finished.

"What?! Oh God, he can't do this to me, from the grave. Oh God! El!", Liv said, and then she saw Elliot coming towards her with his kids. He must have known that she needed him, because he was always there when she needed him most.

"Oh El, he's going to make me get my badge taken away. He is haunting me beyond the grave and making my life miserable! I can't do it.", Liv said, and held on to Elliot. Maureen had Noah and looked on with questions. Elliot mouthed trial, and Maureen was surprised.

"Honey, they can't take your badge! We won't let them.", Elliot said, and held her close.

"They aren't going to let their best go!", Maureen said.

"No, they can't! Not after all you have done!", Katie said.

"I have to be at IAB tomorrow morning.", Liv said, scared.

"Honey, I'm coming with you. We will be your cheering section.", Elliot said, and his kids nodded.

"No, El, you have to stay at work. Girls, you have school, I can't make you guys come with me.", Liv said, putting on a brave face.

"Honey, we can and we will come tomorrow." Elliot said, and Liv smiled. She was grateful that she had Elliot to lean on.

"Thank you, for not giving up on me and coming after me. I really needed you.", Liv said, hugging him close. Then, she turned to the kids.

"And thank you, for being there and listening. I know that I must look weak to you, but I am just going through rough patches.", Liv said to the kids. Elliot looked at his girls and watched as they shook their heads.

"Daddy, can we have a moment alone with Liv?", Maureen asked.

"Yea, sure, Dickie and I are going to take Noah and Eli to the swings.", El said as he kissed Liv's forehead.

"Don't forget to keep a close eye on Noah.", Liv called, and Elliot nodded.

"Alright girls, what? Are you that disappointed in me and see me as week, that there are words that your father can't hear?", Liv said, and looked down.

"Liv, of course we don't feel that way. Stop beating yourself up. You have every right to be happy and that's what you should be. Liv, we are not seeing you as weak. We are seeing you as a survivor. We've always seen you as that. Liv, you are one of our heroes. The other is standing right over there. I've been there, Liv. i beat myself up everyday, for what I've done, but I leaned on my family, and that's what got me through it. You have us now, to lean on. You are beautiful.", Katie said.

"Katie, I know that you mean well, but I just feel like I am weak, and to my family I am supposed to be strong for you", Liv said.

"No, Liv, you don't have to be strong for us. You can cry and let out what you're feeling. We aren't judging you. You have things that we aspire to be. Yes, we all have our times where we are down, but still we rise.", Maureen said.

"Thank you, girls.", Liv said, and hugged them. Then, she went back to the swings and hugged Elliot.

"Mama", Noah said.

"Awe", Liv said, and picked him up. "Sweet boy", she said, and kissed him. He curled into her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"He's getting tired, why don't you guys come over for lunch?", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. His kids agreed.

"Honey, we can make sandwiches. Let's go home.", El said, and Liv nodded. They got back in the car, and Liv sat in the back seat with Noah. Elliot had wanted her to sit in the front, but she said that because he didn't have the car seat, she had to sit in the back with her son. He didn't argue and went into the front seat to her house.

When they got to her house, Liv went and put Noah in his crib. "I love you baby boy. Mama loves you so much. Daddy loves you too. I know it was scary meeting these people, but they love you. We all do.", Liv said, and kissed his head and then let him rest.

"Noah's sleeping peacefully.", Liv said. Elliot kissed her and she kissed him back.

"I have been wanting to do that all day.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Just then, she jerked and went into a memory. Lewis strapped her down to the table, and pulled her up. He touched her, grazed her breast and ear, and then kissed her. She shook with fear.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm sorry. It's okay. Sh…, it's okay.", Elliot said.

"Oh El, Oh god, he kissed me, felt me up, oh god, I can't get the feeling of him off of me. He unzipped my pants, El, I knew what he was going to do. I tried to be strong, I did.", Liv said, crying.

"Honey, you're fine, you just had a nightmare. It's okay. Come on, have lunch with us.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"He just tortured me so much. How can I forget it?", Liv said.

"Look at me baby, look at your family, us, we are your family. We are here for you, no matter what. I love you, and there's no way that I am leaving you.", Elliot said, and Liv held on tight to him. Then, they turned and saw that the girls were watching smiling at their father.

"Thank you guys, for being here. It means a lot to me.", Liv said, and sat down on the sofa.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, Liv. We are here for you.", Katie said. The others nodded, and they spent the rest of the day, just with family. It was a good day, but Olivia knew that tomorrow, when she saw Barba and met with IAB, things are going to be difficult.

The next day, when she woke up, Liv felt strong enough to face the day. She knew that she had to be today. Elliot woke up with her, and she smiled.

"Good morning. How are we feeling", Elliot said.

"I'm okay. Good morning baby.", Liv said, and kissed her boyfriend.

"Honey, you're going to be just fine. Let's show IAB who they are messing with.", Elliot said, and Liv laughed and smiled. Then, the kids were up and ready to go.

"Lucy said she'd come watch Noah. Liv, we're going with you.", Maureen said.

"No, you guys focus on you. Go to school. Please, don't worry about me.", Liv said.

"Olivia, we want to be there for you. It's us as a family now. Dad was right, we are a family. Even though it took me a while to really understand this, this is who we are. You are a part of us now, and it's all of together.", Dicke said.

"Whoa! Dickie, that was good.", Lizzie said.

"I have my moments!", Dickie stated and they all laughed. Then, Liv nodded in agreement and they piled into the car and headed down to the Internal Affairs Bureau. Once they got there, Liv was shaking. Elliot held her close. When she got to the reception desk, she marched up, and Maureen grabbed her hand and held it.

"We are here for you!", Maureen said, and Liv thanked her. Then, she said to the receptionist that she had a meeting with Ed Tucker. The receptionist nodded and checked her in, because that was protocol. Then, a few moments later, she was led back with her family in tow and Barba to a room. She was told that her family had to wait outside in the waiting area, and this is where they leave her. Liv took a breath and nodded. She hugged the kids and they wished her luck. Then, she turned to Elliot and started crying.

"I can't do this.", Liv said.

"Yes, honey, you can. I am right here. Barba will fight for you. You can do this. You are Sergeant Benson.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Then, he left with the kids, and Liv sat in the room with Barba. Once everyone else came in, Tucker started the interview.

"So let's get started, shall we?", Tucker said. Beside him, was his partner. Liv breathed and nodded.

"On the day that Lewis captured the girl, what happened?", Tucker's partner asked.

"He told me that I had to make a confession and I did. After that, I thought the confession wouldn't have worked. But when I was at the precinct, I went to the restroom and Lewis had texted me that he needed to see me for Amelia. I asked him where and snuck out.", Liv said.

"You didn't notify anyone?", Tucker asked.

"No, Lewis had sent me the text that read "no cops" and I knew that if he saw backup that Amelia's life would be in danger.", Liv said. But as she sat there remembering everything, it all came back to her in a haze, and she tried to shake her head, ridding it of the thoughts but it didn't work. She sat there, motionless for a few moments, seeing Lewis grab her, remove her pony tail harshly, feel her up the first time that night and then move her to a different location, disposing of her phone. She then saw his hands all of her, the way he forced a kiss on her lips, the way he touched her.

"Olivia?", Tucker asked. Olivia snapped out of it, trying not to show emotion.

"Are you alright, do you need a moment?", his partner asked.

"Yes, please I need to see my family" Liv explained, and Tucker nodded. He had known that Olivia and Elliot were dating, and smiled. She got up and ran out of the room, and moving quickly through the hall.

"El, he's here, he's torturing me again!", Liv cried, holding on to him. Elliot held on to her tightly. He rubbed her head and watched as Maureen went and got her some water.

"I can't do it. Lewis, he's there. I can feel it. He's here!", Liv cried.

"Honey, look at me. You can do this. Lewis isn't here and if he were, I'd kill him for you. He was a bastard. Liv, we are here for you. You are not going to jail.",Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, she collected herself and thanked him and moved back to the room.

"Thank you for allowing me that time. Let's continue.", Olivia said. Tucker nodded and his partner continued asking questions.

"So you met him at his location. What happened?", Tucker's partner asked.

"He pointed the gun at me, threw away my gun, phone, and vest. He put into a car, where he led me to the greenery. I was then led to where he had Amelia.", Liv said.

"Then, what happened, when you got to the greenery? Did Lewis say anything?", Tucker asked.

"He told me that he was going to give me a choice. Rape me, and then Amelia, or Amelia first, and then me. I didn't want Amelia harmed, so I told him to rape me.", Liv said, tearing up.

"Did he rape you?", Tucker asked, seeming very concerned.

"He didn't. Lewis gets off on the struggle. Once I gave up, and didn't offer resistance, he got bored.", Liv said.

"I think that's enough.", Barba stated. He saw the raw emotions on Olivia's face and the others got angry.

"We are not done, counselor.", Tucker stated.

"We are. Olivia is clearly having a hard time with this. We need time. She has forty-eight hours to truly come clean.", Barba said, and Liv sat there, shaking. Barca motioned to her to come with him.

"No, the girl, where is she?", Liv said, in a trance.

"She's safe, Olivia, because of you.", Barba said. He texted Elliot to come back, and when he did, he saw Liv's stricken state.

"Honey! Come on, let's go home. We are done here!", Elliot said to Tucker, and Tucker threw his hands up.

"El, where's Amelia? Where is she? Oh god! Did Lewis get her?", Liv cried, shaking.

"Olivia, she's fine. She's safe because of you.", Elliot said. he rumpled her hair, and she put her head in his shoulder.

"Noah, what about my boy?", Liv asked.

"He's fine, baby, he's at home.", Elliot said, and Liv breathed deeply.

"He's getting to me, even from the grave.", Liv cried, and the girls came closer. They held on to her and She hugged them back.

"Mom, look at me. You are a survivor. Lewis is gone. Okay, he's gone. You are here, with us, and dad too. We are your backbone.", Maureen said. Liv held her close. When Elliot heard Maureen call her "Mom", he smiled. He knew even after only a few months dating that she was the one for him and always will be.

"Honey, let's get you home. Noah is wanting his mommy.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Thank you, for saving me.", Olivia said, and they all smiled. When they got there, Olivia held on to Noah and Elliot had a certain phone call to make. He knew he needed to order something for Olivia, and this was the time to do it.

Barbba had texted her later that evening, to say that he spoke with Melinda and she ruled the death of Lewis a conditions undetermined. She was shocked because of the knowledge of how the gun shooting went down, but was still scared that Lewis could somehow make her life even worse. Then, she received another text that IAB wanted her back the next day, and that this time, he would be going with her. She texted back that she'll be there, and went into the living room.

"El, he's doing it again, the torture. He's bound to make my life hell. Now they are ruling it circumstances undetermined. I have to appear back at IAB tomorrow. God when will this end?!", Liv stated. Again, Elliot told his kids that they needed to go to school, and he would be there for Olivia. His kids understood, that this time, it was more serious and it called for serious people.

"I love you, Liv, and we are going to win this thing. I promise.", Elliot said.

"I love you too, El.", Liv said and kissed him. Then, they had dinner, and it was a quiet evening. None of them really knew what to say because of the circumstances. Olivia knew that this is going to be a rough road ahead.

The next day at IAB, Liv and Elliot walked in with Barba.

"So the ME report just came back, and we find the circumstances confusing, Sergeant. You say that Lewis shot himself, yet the ME couldn't conclude that. Care to enlighten us.", Tucker said. Elliot looked smugly at Tucker, and squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Lewis shot himself. He shot himself with his left hand, deliberately switching hands in the process. He had one gun, and still held that one, but the one that we were playing Russian Roulette with, he held in his right hand, and then turned it after saying " Say Goodbye Olivia", he switched hands. He turned it on himself, instead of me, and shot himself.", Olivia claimed.

"Okay", Tucker said, turning the camera off. Barba looked at him questionably.

"Are you sure that's what happened? Olivia, we can rule this a judicial homicide. We can close that case, if you admit that there was a struggle for the gun, and to save yourself and the little girl, you shot Lewis.", Tucker said.

"The wounds are consistent with you shooting Lewis with your right hand.", his partner said.

"That's not what happened, and I am telling the truth.", Olivia said firmly.

"Fine", Tucker said, and got up and walked out. Barba nodded and did the same, and Olivia and Elliot followed suit. Then, Barba got word moments later, that Tucker as sent the information to Brooklyn and they are filing charges against Olivia. Olivia began shaking. There was going to be a trial.

"Oh Go, he can't do this to me!", Liv said, crying into Elliot's shoulder.

"He's gone Liv, and you are here. You are with me. Nothing, and I repeat Nothing is going to come between us again!", Elliot stated. Liv nodded and thanked Barba.

The proceedings started the next day. Several people were called, including the ME, and Amelia. Olivia was there for Amelia's testimony, and when she was done, Amelia came up and thanked Olivia for saving her and then apologized.

"Honey it'sk, we survived. Go, daddy's waiting.", Liv said, and she ran off. Just then, Elliot came over and kissed her forehead. She thought back to the first time Lewis had her and shook, and moved away from Elliot shaking. Elliot proved that it was him and when she realized it, she cried into his arms. But when Barba came out, Liv saw that he didn't bring good news.

"So now that the trio's strted, the testimony that you made is going to be looked at. This isn't good.", Barca said. Liv remembered what she said, and had flashbacks of the events. She started walkin and her mind was racing. She didn't notice the cab in front her.

"Liv? Liv!", El screamed and he and Barba pulled her back. Barba looked at he quesioningly, and Elliot motioned that he had it. They sat down on a bench nearby, and Liv began crying.

"No, ah! AH! No!", Liv said, and held her stomach. Elliot held on to her, and when she realized that it was him, she crumbled into his shoulder.

"Oh God, El. What? What happened?", Liv said.

"Honey, did you see that cab? God, I was scared to death.", Elliot said, and held her close again.

"I guess, I just wanted it over. I'm sorry.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and breathed.

They went home and waited for what was next. They knew that the doctor was going to dirty her up a bit, but when her fellow detectives took the stand, they defended her and things were getting better. Then, it was her turn.

"I knew Amelia was in trouble. So, I did whatI had to do to save her. For Lewis that meant raping me first. But once I didn't offer resistance, he gave up. Then, a new game arose. He produced another gun and emptied all the bullets except for one. We played Russian Roulette and afterwards, Lewis shot himself.", Olivia claimed in open court.

"And how can that be when he was right handed.", the lawyer asked Olivia. Elliot looked at her and nodded.

"He turned the gun and switched hands. He knew that this was his sick game all along. He knew he was going to die, and he wanted to make it look like I killed him, so that my statement would be thrown out and looked at and I would go to jaul. However, this, unlike anything you have heard, is the truth. Lewis shot himself.", Olivia said.

"Thank you.", the lawyer stated, knowing that Olivia wasn't going to be blindsided.

After dismissing the case, Olivia walked out of there feeling better than she ever did.

"Oh thank God it's over. Now, we can move forward. I Never gave up or gave in to fear when all the odds were stacked against me. I rose above the clouds and pronounced my truth. Plus, it didn't hurt that I had you with me. I love you. I love you so much.", Olivia said to Elliot.

"I love you too.", Elliot said.

AN: I know it's long, but it was important to get the PTSD and trial of Liv or the aftermath of Lewis if you will call it that out of the way. Next up, we see a proposal! How would you like it to happen? Let me know in the comments. Please read and review. This story is important to me and I haven't received many. I'm worried that this isn't what you all are wanting. Please let me know in your comments. Thank you! EO forever!  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Day That Will Remain In Their Hearts Forever

After dealing with the last two cases, Olivia and Elliot laid in the bed together She had the kids last night that they should sleep over, and they made themselves feel at home. Maureen got up early, and called Nicholas, her fiancée, who she was living with and told him that she was okay and with her family. He understood and said that he would see her later. Just then, she heard Noah's cries. She walked into the room and smiled.

"Alright, little guy, what's the matter?", Maureen cooed, and smiled. Noah held on to her close, and leaned into him. Olivia had gotten up, but heard Maureen. She watched for a few minutes.

"You know, Noah, your mom and my dad used to work together, and now they are back together. I was always jealous of Olivia spending more time with my dad, but all in all, I was happy for him that he was getting an outlet from my mom. You see, my mom wasn't as good as yours. Yours is the best. We all love you here Noah, and we hope to one day be a part of one big happy family.", Maureen said, and kissed Noah. Then, she changed him and brought him to the living room. When Olivia had heard the last part, she was shocked. She didn't know that the kids felt that way, and that they wanted her to be a part of their family. Elliot came walking up behind her in the hallway.

"Honey, she's right. You are the best", he said, and nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you. But what shocked me most of all, was what Maureen said at the end. She wanted Noah and I to be apart of her family. I really didn't know that the kids felt that way. I knew they liked having you around and they liked Noah, but I didn't know that they liked me that much.", Liv said, walking back into her bedroom.

"Of course, they do honey. My kids want to see us happy and they know that after everything that you and I have been through that we stick together. They love us, and want the best for us.", Elliot said.

"I know, I am just shocked. El, go, Noah's a messy eater, and he loves when his daddy feeds him.", Liv said, and told him that she would be there in a minute. He titled her head up and smiled and kissed her luscious lips. She returned the kiss, and then he left her. She touched the fingertips to her lips and savored the kiss, but then all of a sudden went into a flashback to when she was with Lewis. He had pulled her head back and kissed her and threw her down on the table, and then touched her breasts, and undid her pants. She grabbed the comforter and held it close, shaking for a moment, and then Katie's voice from the doorway broke her out of her memory.

"All okay, Liv? Dad wanted me to come and check.", Kathleen said.

"I am fine, Kathleen. It's just a memory. I don't know, it's hard to forget. But what is sticking in my mind is something that I need to ask you.", Liv said.

"Okay, shoot.", Kathleen said, sitting on the bed.

"How do you …. How do you really feel about your dad and I together? Maureen had said earlier that she wanted Noah and i to be apart of your family, and I was shocked.", Olivia said, looking at the young woman.

"Liv, honestly, I want you to be a part of our lives. I know Dad is your boyfriend, and that is great, but we spend quality time together all the time, and I want more of the girls and you. I want a mother daughter feel to it. I guess, after my episodes i was looking for that, and with my mom, she wasn't really there for me. I mean, sure physically she was, but she never really understood what was going on inside my head. You came to see me and spent time listening to me. I understood that and was grateful for that. I needed someone then, and I need a mother figure now. I was hoping that you'd be okay with this.", Kathleen said.

"Really? I am more than okay with it. I see a daughter in you that I never had, but you are not my daughter scientifically and I didn't want to push anything. That's what I was feeling and heard Maureen telling Noah that this morning, really shocked me.", Olivia said.

"Liv, we all want you to be a part of our family, and to tell you the truth, we have been pestering daddy to make it official.", Katie said, and Olivia's jaw dropped. She smiled and walked out with Kathleen.

"There you guys are, I was beginning to get worried.", Elliot said.

"You worry too much, daddy.", Kathleen said.

"Hey, it's my job.", Elliot said, and Olivia walked over to him.

"You are damn good at it too.", Liv smiled, and Elliot kissed her.

"Okay, you two, remember there's a baby in the room.", Maureen said, after a few moments.

Olivia and Elliot departed and smiled, and Liv cooed at Noah. He clapped and reached for her.

"Ma", he said, and molded into her shoulder. The others looked on and smiled. Then, the kids went to get ready, and Liv and El had their breakfast. Noah was napping in his play pen instantly after cuddling with his mama for a few minutes.

"He always falls asleep after breakfast, I hope he doesn't do that when he starts school.", Liv said, watching Noah.

"He'll be fine, Liv, we just have to make sure that we talk to him and he's going to be fine. What are your plans for the day? Are you going in?", Elliot asked.

"I think I might have too, since I am the boss. But I promise to be home early enough. I don't want to miss his bath time.", Liv said, and smiled.

"Yea, I am going to head in too, but I need to run an errand at lunch, so we might have to meet after.", Elliot said.

"Errand?", Liv asked.

"I justness to talk to someone.", El replied, and both of them went to their job.

At the precinct, Liv and El walked in.

"Hey, there they are, the star crossed lovers.", Fin said. Liv laughed. She leaned in close to Elliot and smiled.

"Okay, okay, what's the case.", Liv said, after a minute.

"We got the call this morning. A girl came into the hospital last night, crying that she had been raped, and that she didn't want it.", Amanda said.

"Okay, let's go talk to her, Amanda, you and me. When we text you where she was last night, El, and Fin go talk to the neighboring area.", Liv said, and they agreed.

"Liv, before ya go, I have to see you for a second.", Elliot said, and smiled.

"Elliot, Amanda's waiting.", Liv said, but El shook his head, and pulled her close. He kissed her.

"Ah, so this is what you wanted. Well, we have to do this more often, Mr. Stabler.", Liv said. Then, she and Amanda went to talk to the young girl.

"Hi. We are the detectives from SVU and we are here to help you. What's your name?", Amanda asked.

"Lindsay Bennett", the young girl said.

"Lindsay, can you tell me what happened tonight.", Liv asked.

"I was at Tao Omega, a fraternity on campus. It was a pledge prank, I was supposed to get the guy to kiss me. Well, I did, and then he took me upstairs, to talk. We talked for a while, and he kissed me again, and then pinned me down and before I knew, it other guys came in, and they all started raping me.", Lindsay cried. After sending a quick message to El that it was Hudson, she sits down and asks Lindsay a few more questions

"Did you say No or stop?", Amanda asks.

"Yes, but Travis, the guy who met me at the party and started kissing me, started pulling my mouth opening, and then the other two were inside me, one in front and one in the back. It was terrible. Afterwards, I wanted to just die.", Lindsay said, and Liv sat closer.

"Lindsay, did you talk to anyone about this?", Liv asked.

"I told Campus security. They are the ones that gave me the ride home. They told me to shower and forget it ever happened.", Lindsay said, and Liv was shocked.

"Do you remember which boys it was?", Liv asked.

"I know Travis held my mouth open. I am not sure, but I think it was Carter and Wesley.", Lindsay said, and Liv nodded. They told her to get a rape kit done and then they can go from there. Leaving, Liv and Rollins went to the university to talk with the ladies in the sorority. At the house, the sisters said that it was a pledge prank, and they all thought that Lindsay was slutty. Then, they said that since she "slept" with the guys, she would be shunned. Liv was shocked and Amanda and Liv left for the squad room. Something had to be done.

At the university, Elliot and Fin went in and talked with the campus security officer.

"Let me tell you how this went down, and it will save you the paperwork. It is hell week for the frats and she was drunk. Someone found her outside, walking on the roof, and then when he went to stop her she walked toward the edge. In my opinion, she was stoned." Leo Barth, campus security said.

"Did you advise Lindsay to forget it?", Elliot asked.

"Well, we knows boys and we just said that she thought she was raped, but it's probably nothing.", Leo commented.

"So to you, nothing happened, except boys will be boys.", Fin said, and the guy shrugged. He walked away and El and Fin went back to the squad room. When they returned, Amanda was putting images on the board that they used to understand cases. Liv smiled and hugged Elliot. Then, Rollins began telling them what she researched.

"So I looked up Lindsay's information. First off, she was home - schooled and then she was hazed by a sorority to do something she wouldn't do normally.", Rollins said.

"Yea, and the girls said that this was a pledge prank, and that she's not going to get in because she was so slutty.", Liv commented. She looked at Elliot and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well campus security said that she was just stoned and saying things. He didn't believe her and made her shower because nothing happened. He thought that she went too far.", Fin said. El was silent.

"Wl, you okay?", Liv said, coming over to him.

"Jus worried that something like this could happen to Lizzie. She's like Lindsay, innocent.", Elliot said.

"Honey, Lizzie isn't going to do this. Plus, she's got a good head on her shoulders.", Liv said, and held his hand. He nodded and they went back to the case.

"We've all seen this before. Let's not let them get away with this.", Liv said, and they all knew what they had to do to get Tau Omega.

Olivia and Elliot went to the house and Fin came with them. They each took one of the boys and went to talk with them.

"She was totally dressed for the part and it was consentual. Why is she calling what we had rape?", Travis said.

"Man, she was wanting it. She kept saying no, don't stop.", Wesley said.

"It was all Travis' idea, but we joined in, you knows bros before….", Carter said.

The boys said what they did and they all met out front.

Amanda had gone with nick to talk to the counselor who Lindsay went to after the day. She said that she wasn't not at liberty to say, but this sort of thing happens at this time, so they really shouldn't concern themselves with this. Now, they needed to find Lindsay's attacker and it wa going to be a long road, but the SVU team could handle it. When they got back to the precinct, Liv suggested they all go home. Amanda had said that she was going to check on Lindsay before.

"Lindsay, listen, let's talk about how you are doing.", Amanda said.

"I never should have come forward. This is taunting me now. God, I never should have said anything.", Lindsay said, and runs away.

"Lindsay, wait,…", but she was gone. Amanda sighed and left the college, wanting to go home.  
With Elliot and Olivia, they had talked to more people at the school and wondered why they had done this. But the school wouldn't give them anything. The school even said that this has happened before too a girl named Talia and they did the same thing with her.

"Where is Talia now?", Olivia asked. writing down that name.

"She's in the mental facility." the school principal said.

"What?", Elliot said.

"There are some fallbacks that she's had and we check on her, but they put her in there when she was "released" from this school.", the principal said.

"We'll speak with her there.", Olivia said, and they left.

"El, I have a bad feeling about this", Olivia said, when they were out of the school with Amanda. She noted that they needed a moment and went to get in the car.

"Liv, what is it?", Elliot said.

"Well, think about the facts. The girl is in a mental facility from an incident here. What she went through, and then what Amanda said that Lindsay was acting like, something bad is going to happen. Wait, what sorority did Lizzie pledge?"

"Liv, she's not in a sorority. None of my kids were. They were not those type of girls. They were cops ' kids remember. They are safe. Honey, this is probably just the stress of the case.", Elliot said. Liv looked down. Elliot came closer and held her.

"Honey, relax. Come on, let's go see if we can talk to Talia.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She dropped Amanda off at the precinct and then they went to the mental hospital. Talia was able to receive visitors but she was not up to talking with the cops about the place. They watched as she was shock therapy, something that they said would make her forget it. Liv held on to Elliot closely and looked away when they shocked the girl.

After leaving the hospital, and knowing they were not able to see Talia, Liv went home to check on Noah. Lucy was there and she smiled.

"My sweet boy.", Liv said, and held Noah close. Noah curled in to his mother's arms and Liv kissed his head.

"I am right here, baby", she said, as he held on close. Elliot watched Liv and Noah together and smiled. He wished that he was around more with his kids when they were younger. He texted all of them and said that he loves them.

"Lucy go, Elliot and I have him. Plus, we just want to spend a quiet night at home.", Liv said.

"Actually, Liv, there's something that we need to do. We are going to dinner, so Lucy if you don't mind?", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"Of course, you too go have fun", she said and took Noah from Olivia, while she went to get ready. "And Elliot, congratulations.", Lucy said, and he smiled.

"Thank you, but let's hope that she says yes.", Elliot said.

A few minutes later, Olivia came out and was dressed in a beautiful black gown that was off the shoulder. She asked Elliot if that was okay, and he nodded and pulled her close.

"I almost wish that we were staying home.", Elliot said, and Liv blushed, then she grabbed her purse, kissed Noah and then they left. Elliot patted his back pocket and Lucy smiled. Elliot sent a text to his kids that made sure that they were okay wth Liv joining the family permanently and they all responded with a thumbs up and then how they loved Olivia and Noah.

At donner, Liv and El went to a restaurant that Liv loved. Elliot had seen that she loved this place in the past, working a case, and now they were back but for a different reason.

"Oh, El, look, they have a reserved table for us. Did you call in advance?", Liv said.

"Yes, sweetheart, and I am doing this for you.", El said, and smiled. He kissed her forehead. After ordering the champagne, Liv and El held hands. They chatted a bit about Noah and the kids, and then Elliot knew that it was time to make his move. He took a shaky breath, and Liv looked curiously at him.

"You okay?", Liv asked.

"Yea, Liv, I'm perfect.", El said. "I am perfect because you have let me back in to your life. You have done this for me and and made my kids love you even more. You reconnected my word that nigh when we saw each other. All that we have been through together proves that this is the perfect moment to do something. I love you so much. We have had our ups and downs but the ups are better than ever. I love Noah and I love the kids together. You have made us a family, and if you would do me the honor, you would make me the happiest man alive. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?", Elliot said, holding his breath. He looked up and Liv had tears in her eyes. She held on close to him and for a moment, she never let go. Then, she pulled back, and kissed him.

"Yes, Elliot, I will. I want to be your wife.", Olivia said, and he picked her up and kissed her. The restaurant goers clapped and the wait staff congratulated them and brought them more champagne to celebrate.

"Elliot, it's beautiful.", Liv said.

"It was my mother's engagement ring and now it's yours. I love you so much.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him.

Back at the precinct, Amanda knew that Elliot was going to propose tonight, and let the guys know. He also told her that they would stop by the precinct for a few minutes, to "pick up some files", but it was really to show everyone and to share the news.

"Liv, there's just one place we have to stop on the way home. I promised Amanda that we'd check in with the case.", Elliot said. Liv sighs and nodded.

"Iguess, but we are on a high right now, I don't think that I can come down. I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you to baby.', Elliot said.

"You know, El, all that went through in my life with Lewis and my mother and Harris of course, was the down parts, and I feel like my life is starting over just now. I feel like it's perfect.", Olivia said, and held his hand. With his other, Elliot wiped her tears away.

"I know I have been married before, but this feels like the beginning of something great and I don't want to let go. This is incredible, a day that we will never forget and it's perfect.", Elliot said.

"Come on, let's go see and then go home. I want to spend the night with you.", Olivia said, and held on close. They walked the precinct, and Liv was greeted with claps and applause.

"What?", Liv said.

"Babygirl, we knew that Elliot was going to propose and we set this up for you. This is your party.", Fin said.

"Liv hugged everyone and saw Don holding Noah in the back. She went over and hugged him close and he congratulated her. Then, she held Noah close.

"Mama loves you baby boy. Elliot's a good guy, and we are going to be part of his family. What do you say?", she said, as she sat down. Elliot heard her and waited for her son's reaction. He clapped and smiled and he knew that Noah approved.

"Liv, Lucy called me and told me what's going on. I swung by your place to pick up Noah and come here. I am so proud of you.", Captain Cragen said.

"Thanks, Dad.", Liv said, and hugged him. Don was surprised at first, but held her close.

"Oh god, I am getting married!", Liv said, and threw her hands in the air. Elliot smiled and laughed and came closer.

"I love you, Liv.", Elliot said.

"I love you more.", Olivia said and they all watched on.

The next day, they closed the case. The Tau-Omega brothers were charged with rape on 2 accounts. Talia came forward and told Olivia that she was raped and that this was part of a sisterhood deed. The sites were arrested too for accessories and things were great. Lindsay finally got to move on and Olivia had her fiancee. She was finally part of a family.

Author's note: Okay, I know the last part was rushed, but I wanted to conclude the case. I hope you like this and review. Please read and review. This is how I see Elliot's proposal. If it's too basic for you, I am sorry. Anyway, next up, Liv gets a case that moves her deeply and it involves a certain young boy who once was in Olivia's care. That's right, it's Calvin. How does he come and stay with Olivia? Find out ahead. Please read and review. EO forever!  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Strongest Little One

Coming home from work that night, and cuddling with Noah was a special time for Olivia. Now that she had Elliot, and they were engaged, and the case with Tau Omega boys was behind them, Olivia felt great. The kids even said that they would sleep over and they loved it because they got to spend time with their dad and they got to spend time with Olivia. Watching her with Noah, Elliot smiled, and walked in after telling his kids goodnight.

"Hey bud, is your momma reading to you?", Elliot said, walking into the room. Noah just patted the book and smiled. Then, he curled into Olivia and Liv smiled and kissed him.

"Hey, baby boy, let's go get ready for bed, and then me and your daddy can spend some quality time together.", Liv said, and winked at Elliot. He nodded and she went to put him to bed. Noah went to sleep as fast as his head hit the pillow.

Walking back into the room, Liv went and sat on Elliot's lap and kissed him. Elliot pulled her down on top him and kissed her back.

"Wow, honey, you are one hell of a kisser.", Elliot smiled.

"Well thank you. El, you did so good. I love it, and I never wanna let you go.", Liv said, holding on tighter.

"Honey, you will never lose me. I love you so much.", Elliot said, and pulled her close again. Liv got up and headed to the bedroom to change and get ready, but stopped and turned back towards him. She went over and grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Honey, I don't want to be separated from you any more, just lay with me tonight.", Liv said.

"You got it. Anything you want, I will do it for you, Liv.", Elliot said, and Liv turnaround and kissed him. But as she kissed him, she had a flashback and moved away from him. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lewis, there trying to kiss her. She grabbed at her mouth and felt around for the tape, and then read towards the bedroom.

"Liv, what is it?", Elliot asked. He moved closer and she just tried to hide. He knew that this was Lewis creeping back in and even though he had tried to get the thoughts away from her from that time, he knew that there was indications of her PTSD rolling back in and this was be it. He remembered the case that he worked with her when she was attacked by Harris and never revealed anything to him

"Liv, sweetheart, it's okay, it's me. You're okay. You are not with Lewis, you are with me.", Elliot said. Liv shook her head and went straight into his open arms. He held on tight.

"You're okay, you're okay. I have you.", Elliot said over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Elliot, when we were kissing, I held on to you, and looked up for a split second and in my head I saw Lewis, kissing me, taping my mouth in that car. I am sooo sorry. God, I feel terrible about that.", Liv said, holding on to him tight, like she didn't want to let go. She felt like if she did, Elliot would leave, and never return.

"Liv, baby, I am not mad at you. I know PTSD sometimes creeps in here and there. It's normal to have these reactions after all that you've been through. I am so proud that I have you and I don't care that you have it. We can get through it.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, Liv laid down with Elliot and held his hand.

"Liv, can I ask you something that might be hard for you.", Elliot asked.

"Yes, El.", Liv said, and breathed in deeply.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened with Harris?", Elliot asked. Liv sat up and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Liv, if you are uncomfortable, we can forget it. I just want to know where this PTSD stems from. I love you and want to help you.", Elliot said, sitting up holding her.

"No, no, it's fine. I just…. I never… I never told you because I was ashamed. I never let anyone in with it, except for the therapist. I never wanted to let anyone in with Lewis either.", Liv said, tears streaming her face. She put her head down, and El came over to her side and held her.

"Liv, sweetheart, look at me.", Elliot said, moving in front of her and cupping her face. Liv looked at him and then took his hands in hers and kissed them.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to see me as weak.", Liv revealed and Elliot shook his head.

"No, no, baby, I never will. I love you and what they did to you was horrible. I never will be mad at you, ever. You survived both of them. That's why I love you so much. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here and my life would literally be ver. Noah wouldn't be laying in the next room and I probably would be in a drunken state of misery. I want you to be honest with me and tell me what's going on.", Elliot said, and Olivia nodded.

"Okay, I can do this. Well I went to help Ashley find her rapist and when I was there, Harris attacked me. I was not raped but very close to it. Between Harris and what Lewis did to me, that alone haunts me forever.", Liv said.

"Both men are in prison and away for life. You are safe here with me.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, she thanked Elliot for opening her up and realized that she was putting up a wall that she didn't even know was up.

"I love you, El.", Liv said, after laying back down and falling asleep.

"I love you to, Liv, always will and always have.", Elliot said.

When they went to work, Liv came in and dropped her bags. Amanda came in and then Liv asked the team what they got. Elliot sat down and Liv came to stand behind him.

"We've got a case at Mercy. Victim's name is…. Diana Baldwin", Fin said, and they split up. Elliot and Olivia went to the hospital, while Fin and Amanda checked out what was going on, at the scene that the doctor gave him. At the hospital, the girl told Olivia and Elliot that she had no idea that she was even raped, and that he must have slipped her something in her drink. Elliot and Olivia got the name of the club tat his girl went to, and got the information from the girl that they needed. But when they came out, Elliot ran into to a little boy on accident, looking at the information that he had written to speak with Liv about.

"I am so sorry", Elliot said, and when he turned, Liv turned to and realized that this was someone that she knew.

"Oh my god, Calvin", Liv stuttered and hugged him.

"Olivia, it's you. I had hoped that I'd find you. I need to speak with you.", Calvin said.

"Okay, let's go to the precinct and we can talk. I am so glad that you came in to the hospital. What are you doing here?", Olivia asked.

"Well, actually this is what I wanted to talk with you about.", Calvin said, and sat down. He put his head in his hands and started crying. Olivia looked at Elliot and sat down next to him.

"What happened?", Olivia asked.

"Mom's gone, and I don't want to live with my grand parents any more.", Calvin said.

"But why are you at the hospital? Did they…. hurt you?", Liv asked, and found it hard to get that last part out.

"I —- I— I promised I wouldn't tell.", Calvin said, and held on to Olivia. Olivia looked up at Elliot and she had tears in her eyes. He came and stood behind her.

"Calvin, why don't you ride with me and Elliot back to the precinct and you can tell us what happened.",, Olivia suggested and Calvin faintly nodded. Olivia picked him and even though it had been a few years since she had seen him, and he was not really the same eleven year old boy that she had known, he still wrapped his arms and legs around her. She realized that he was skinny and probably malnourished. Elliot held Olivia's hand in the car and she kept an eye on Calvin in the back seat.

At the precinct, Olivia walked Calvin into her office and sat down with Elliot by her side. She knew that he had to be there since she was close with Calvin, but was thankful to have his support there for him.

"Okay, so tell me what happened Calvin? The last time we saw each other, you were being hauled off by the court officer.", Elliot said.

"Yea, I didn't want to go. Shortly, after I got home, my mom left. I haven't seen her since. When I would ask my grandparents if they had seen her, they'd always be like "She'll come home", but she never did. Then, one night, I was laying in bed, when my grandfather came in. He came in to lay with me, and then started feeling me… down there. I begged him to stop, and tried to get away, but every night after that, he would come and make me touch him and then touch mine. It was so terrible. They have done it for a while, and I went to the doctor's for a check up. I drove myself."

"Oh God, Calvin, I am so sorry. You are so strong to have the nerve to go to the doctor. Is there any other signs?", Olivia asked.

"I mean, I just have these bruises near the area, but that's really it.", Calvin said, and Olivia was shocked.

"Look, we are going to get to the bottom of this. For now, you are not staying there. I will go talk to your grandparents and see what's going on in their eyes, and you can stay with me.", Olivia said, and Calvin nodded and hugged Olivia.  
"Thanks, Olivia, yay are my hero.", Calvin said and Olivia smiled. She asked Calvin to wait outside for her while she talks with Elliot for a second and he walked out. He went and played on his phone a game.

"Oh God, El. Oh this can't be happening to him! I can't work this case, and I need to because I want to strangle anyone who hurt that little boy!", Olivia said, crying, breaking down, in front of him. Elliot walked over to her and held her tight.

"I know baby but you can't. It's the rules. Now, I will take Fin and go talk with the grandfather and then Amanda is finding out the information from the girl that we saw today. So, I'll drop him off and Lucy can watch him, and we can come back. Listen, he will be fine. We are going to get him out of that place.", Elliot said.

"Okay, can we take him home?", Olivia said.

"Yes, we can. Don't worry Liv, he's the strongest little boy and we will be his parents soon enough.", Elliot said. Then, Elliot and Olivia took Calvin home. Then, once he was settled and sleeping, Liv and El told Lucy to call them when he wakes up, and they left. Liv was hesitant to leave, but knew that she had to return to work.

When she got back, Barba was in her office.

"So, what's the deal with the case?", Barba asked. "Fin called me down here, and said that there was another case at the same time. Two? Liv, are you stretching yourself too thin?"

"We do have two current cases at the moment. One is with Diana Baldwin. She went to a party and doesn't remember much and claimed she was raped. Rape kit proves it. The second case…. is a bit harder for me.", Olivia said.

"Why? Is it about Noah?", Barba asked.

"No, um, Noah's fine. A little boy that I cared for a few years ago, came back to find me yesterday. He's with my son now, but it's more than that. He was assaulted Rafael, by his own grandfather. I didn't want to believe it, but he showed me, what was done to him. I pulled myself from this case, and let Elliot and Fin work it, while Amanda and I work on the case for Diana Baldwin.", Olivia said, looking up. She had tears in her eyes.

"Listen, first, I'll get a judge to grant you to foster him for now, until we see what's going on. Also, we'll get an order of protection. You are strong enough to handle this." Barba said, and left the office. she stil had that picture in her ask that he drew and she went to pull it out for a minute to look at it and make sure that she can do this. She remembered when Calvin gave it to her and said that it was for rescuing him. Now, she had to do it all over again and it was more of a challenge, because it wasn't just the abandonment issues, now it was abuse.

After taking a moment, Olivia went and found Amanda.

"Hey Amanda, so sorry about that, having a rough day with another case. What ya got?", Liv asked.

"Okay, the young girl Diana was raped at a party by a guy she was dancing with. When you spoke with her she said that she didn't know what the issue was and didn't understand. Melinda tested what CSU found at the party and we found that there was a date rape drug in that. Now these are high schoolers, so who knows where they got it from, but let's focus on this. Her friend is Daniella and she told me and Fin that Diana was like her sister, and she was mad that she went off with the guy Chris, but knew that they were just looking for somewhere private.", Amanda said.

"Okay, so let' track down this Chris fellow and find out his side. Then, we go to the parents and see what they can tell us. Plus, I think their lawyer friend wants to see us too. We also can talk with Diana and see what remembers now.", Olivia said. Amanda grabbed her coat and walked out with Olivia.

In the car, on the way to the parents' house, it was quiet for a few moments. Amanda could tell that Liv's mind wasn't really on this case, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Liv, we've grown closer and I know I messed up that one time, and I am hoping to get back in your good graces, but you've gotta know that I'd do anything for you. Tell me, what's going on.", Amanda said.

"I know Amanda that you would do anything for me and I appreciate that. Elliot and Fin are working a case that goes back a few years. The mother of a little boy, by the name of Calvin, came over to me and thought that she was related to me because we both come from rape. However, we aren't. We tried to find her mother's rapist since he had attacked again, and found him. But after we found him, the mother of the young boy went into a depression. She drank and took pills. Then, she left. Calvin was in my care. I loved him like he was my own son. Now that I have Noah, I can't imagine what would cause a mother to do that. Anyway, the mother returned with a court order a few weeks later and took him back, saying that she was doing what was best for her son. Calvin didn't want to go, and they pulled him away from me. It was horrifying.", Olivia stopped for a second to control her emotions.

"So he's back?", Amanda said, taking her hand and placing it on Olivia's shoulder.

"Yes, only this time, it's not that his mother left him again, but his grandfather has been abusing him physically and sexually.", Olivia said.

"Wow, that has to be one strong boy to go through that. If anyone can help him, it's us. Now, let's go take care of Diana's case and you can focus all your attention on Calvin.", Amanda said reassuringly.

"Thank you Amanda for listening.", Olivia said.

"I am here for young your family.", Amanda said. Liv smiled and they went to talk with the parents. They saw that the lawyer was there and nodded. Liv knew the lawyer, Rita Calhoun, who she had tangled with before on the defense side of cases.

"Olivia, thank you for coming.", Rita said.

"Rita, this is my detective, Amanda Rollins. I thought you worked as the defense for killers.", Olivia said.

"I am working more on this case, but have decided to take the penance and help those who are less fortunate in serious situations.", Rita said, and Liv smiled.

"So, Laura and John, this is Detective Amanda Rollins and Sergeant Olivia Benson. They are here to work on the case for Diana.", Rita said, and introduced them.

"Thank you for coming. Diana told us that she was at a party and something happened, but wouldn't tell me what. I can't get through to her. My maid showed me her dress.", Laura said.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Baldwin, did Diana tell you that she went to the hospital the other day?", Amanda asked.

"She was having really bad cramps, and something was just off. I took her in, and that's where I assume you met her.", Laura said.

"We want what's best for our daughter." John said.

"I know, and I think right now, it's best if Amanda and I speak with her alone. This way, your daughter will feel more open.", Olivia said, and they led her to Diana's room.

"Diana, hey, it's Sergeant Benson and Detective Rollins. We met at the hospital. Can we talk to you for a moment?", Amanda said.

"Yes. Mom, it's okay.", Diana said, and her mother left. Olivia closed the door and pulled a chair from the desk. Amanda sat by the vanity.

"So, you told us at the hospital that you were raped at a party. Do you remember who you were with?", Amanda said.

"I was with Chris Roberts. He's a senior and I've been crushing on him for weeks.", Diana said.

"Okay, what did Chris do to you? Did you kiss him.", Olivia asked.

"Yes, but then we moved to a different room. I was feeling woozy, yet he continued. I tried to say no.", Diana said.

"But what happened, Diana?" Olivia asked.

"He forced himself on me, started pulling up my skirt. I dreamed now. Then, when I did that I grabbed on to him and tried to push him off, but then felt woozy again, and passed out. I woke up on the floor. naked.", Diana cried. Just then, as if they were listening by the door, Diana's parents came inna nd sid that they had to take a break. Rita sad that they needed everything into evidence and that she would be there to help Barba with this case. Olivia nodded and left with Amanda.

"So, now we talk to Chris, and her friend and see what they know or what they don't. Then, Chris might get thrown a party in a place where he'd never forger.", Amanda said, and Liv smiled, and nodded.

"Amanda thank you, for talking with me back there about Calvin's issue. Itmeant a lot to me, to let it out besides Elliot who is being so strong for me.", Olivia said.

"No problem, Liv. I am alway here for you and Noah and your family.", Amanda said. Liv smiled and texted Elliot.

'How's it going? Is everything ok?', Olivia texted to him.

'Barba talking to judge now, about him staying with us. Then, we will talk to his grandparents.'

'I just want everything to be okay for him…. and us. I don't want to lose you.' When Olivia sent that message, tears came out of her eyes. Amanda saw that she was crying and knew that it must have had something to do with either Noah, Calvin or Elliot. She took Liv's free hand, and squeezed it.

"You're going to be just fine Liv.", Amanda claimed.

"I know, I just don't want to lose either of them.", Liv said. That's when her phone rang and it was Elliot.

"Benson", Liv ansered.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, we are fine. I am in love with the best detective and mother that there is and we are going to be just fine now. We have Calvin with us for a few days or weeks, until the trial and everything, but believe me baby, we are going to win.", Elliot said.

"I know. I just lost it there, thinking how now that I have Noah, you might just leave me, after all that I've been through. Now, adding Calvin to the mix, we might lose us.", Olivia stated.

"No way in hell that's ever going to happen. I love you and our family. Calvin is what you've always wanted and I knew that you would do everything in your power to help him. He's a strong little boy, Liv and this is our family.", Elliot said, and then repeated that he loved her and told her that Barba was coming out. She said okay and that she would see him later and that they were pulling up to the house where Chris lived.

The father answered the door, and told Chris to tell his side. But Chris' side and Diana's side didn't add up. He claimed it was consensual sex. However, the rape kit proved that she was indeed raped. So, they arrested Chris for rape and he was given jail time. It was a simple open shut case. Now, they just had Calvin's case to go through. Even though she couldn't help with the legal stuff, Olivia was still there for Calvin.

At home, Liv walked in alone. Lucy smiled, and knew that Elliot must have been working hard on Calvin's case.

"Hi my love. How are you today? Did you give Lucy a hard time?", Liv asked, and looked toward Lucy.

"Actually he was thrilled to have Calvin here and they played together nicely. Calvin's a good kid Liv. He told me a little of where he came from and how he stayed with you all those years ago. He's one strong little boy.", Lucy said, and Liv nodded. Just before she left, Elliot came in. Liv smiled and held him close. Then she asked about the case.

"Well?", Liv asked.

"He's ours temporarily. Tomorrow, Fin and I are talking to the grandfather and Amanda's covering the grandmother. Then, we will see where this goes.", Elliot said.

"I know, I am just so nervous that he's going to be ripped away from me again.", Liv said, turning away from him, hiding her tears.

"Baby, Elliot said, coming in front ofher, and held her close. "Don't hide these away from me. I am here for you. Let's focus on the now and worry about that stuff later. You have us all here right now.", Elliot said.

"You're right, and I guess I just don't want this to end. I am afraid it won't last.", Olivia said.

"That will never happen, Liv, I will make sure of that.", Elliot said, and things were just family time that night.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I got bogged down with my job and school. Anyway, here's the next part. I know it's sort of left on a cliffy, don't kill me. I want to put this chapter up and then write the trial in the next one. Calvin's grandparents', caseworker and the SVU team come forward to speak at the trial. Let's read on to find out what happens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you guys. EO forever. Rand R please.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Complicated Situations

When Fin texted Liv and El that he and Amanda had arrested Calvin's grandfather, Phillip Arliss, Liv was scared. She knew the trial the trial would be soon. Elliot tried to reassure her that things were going to be fine, but she knew that this was her second chance with Calvin and she didn't want to mess it up. She clung close to Calvin and held her son tight. She didn't want to believe that in a few days he could be taken away from her. Going to bed that night, she prayed that she would be able to keep Calvin, and everything would go smoothly.

"Baby, he's going to be fine. I told my kids that I am staying with you tonight. It's the right thing to do. They understood, so you have me all night baby.", Eliot said, holding on to her.

"What will happen, El, to Calvin?", Liv asked, and Elliot sighed.

"I know that he's safe here and he's protected. Honey, we can't let the future consume our thought. I know this is complicated, but things are going to be just fine.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and kissed her fiancée. Olivia knew that what she was doing was right, but that night she barely slept. She tossed and turned and Elliot knew why. She was scared. He knew that soon her nightmares would return, because whenever she is stressed, it happens.

"No, leave me alone. Don't hurt them.", Olivia said, and flailed her arms. Elliot was holding her and she was trying to free her self.

"Liv! Liv, honey, wake up. It's okay, it's Elliot. You're okay.", Elliot said. Calvin came running in.

"Momma!", Calvin cried, and Liv came wide awake.

"Oh God, honey, it's okay, I'm okay. Momma just had a nightmare.", Olivia said, and held him close. Then, he went back to bed, and when she returned from tucking him in, Elliot was there waiting for her.

"Honey, you need to relax. He's going to be ours. Just think when this is over we can plan our day.", Elliot said.

"I know, El. I am just so worried about the next few days. I mean Calvin's trial is going to be messy, and now that there's an abuse charge in it.", Olivia said.

"Liv, sweetheart, I am here for you. Whatever comes our way we can handle.", Elliot said.

"I know, and I am so glad to have you in my life. You make me feel like whatever I am dealing with I can handle.", Olivia said.

The next day, Liv and Elliot went to work as usual. Calvin stayed home, and helped Lucy with Noah. He didn't want to go to school, because he was scared that something would happen with his case. When they got to the precinct, Elliot filled the team in on the progress of Calvin's case and everyone knew that the next few days would be a hard one. Then, Barba texted Elliot and even though Olivia wasn't supposed to be working his case, she went with him to see Barba because she knew that this was about her son.

"Detective Stabler, how nice to see you. You as well, Sergeant. What can I do for you?", Barba said, to Olivia.

"I am here to see what's going on with my son's case. Elliot is the lead detective and so he is here to help you figure out things.", Olivia said, sitting down.

"Okay, so, basically Mr. Arliss was abusing Calvin since 2010. In the house, we found bats, and different torture techniques in the closet hidden away.", Elliot said.

"So, what did he say?", Barba asked.

"Mr. Arliss just stated that they were there because he needed to teach a few lessons. But this wasn't lessons, this was torture.", Elliot said, taking Olivia's hand.

"Okay, so we go with the assault charge, and didn't you say that Mr. Arliss raped Calvin?", Barba said, turning to Olivia.

"Y- yes, he did. He raped him and forced him to have sex with him. When he wouldn't, he would beat Calvin.", Liv said, shedding a few tears. Elliot came over to her and put his arm around her, and held her shoulder.

"We will get him Liv, tomorrow at the trial. Listen, I've got a meeting with the judge but everything will turn out fine.", Barba said, and they left his office. They were feeling okay with it, until Lucy called Liv.

"Liv, hey, it's Calvin. He had spilled a bit of the milk, and is constantly blaming himself for it. He won't stop. I think he is trying to punish himself.", Lucy said. Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"I'll be right there. I am on my way now.", Liv said, and Elliot walked with her.

"Where to?", Elliot said.

"Home, it's Calvin. He's beating him self up over a simple spilled and broken glass of milk.", Liv said, and then cried. "Oh God, El, what did they do to him?"

"Baby, breathe. He'll be fine. He has us.", Elliot said, and they quickly went home. Lucy let them in, and brought them to where Calvin was sitting in the corner, rocking and hitting himself.

"Calvin, sweetie, you're okay. Sh, it's okay.", Liv ran to him.

"But momma, I should be punished. I broke a glass.", Calvin said, and Liv held on to him tight.

"No, listen to me, you are not in trouble. These things happen. It's okay. Honey, as long as you and Noah aren't hurt, then that's not a big deal.", Liv said.

"I had to punish myself. That's what grandma and grandpa told me to do when things get messed up. I messed up your kitchen, broke a glass, and now I need to do this.", Calvin said, as he started hitting himself. Liv grabbed his hands and Elliot came over to him, after holding Noah. He gave Noah to Lucy and then went over.

"Buddy, look at me. It's not your fault. These things happen. Did Lucy yell at you?", El said.

"No, she just cleaned it up. She said it was okay but it's not. I know I disappointed you. I am supposed to help out with Noah and I break a glass. That's terrible", Calvin said, crying and hitting himself again.

"Calvin, stop hitting yourself and beating yourself up. This is not something that you should be upset over. We can clean it up, make sure no one gets hurt, and then it's done. Honey, you do not have to punish yourself for this.", Liv said, and Elliot held him close, as Liv went and sat in front of him. When Calvin finally connected eyes for the first time with Olivia, he crumbled and moved into her arms.

"I am so sorry, Momma, so sorry.", Calvin cried.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. You're okay.", Liv said, holding him and rubbing his back. Elliot sat there holding on to Noah's shoulder. After a few minutes, Liv and El got Calvin settled, and checked on Noah. Then Elliot looked at Liv and sat that Barba needed to know. Liv nodded, and Elliot made the call.

"Hey Barba, it's Elliot. Listen, we want to add something to the charges.", Elliot said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Barba asked.

"Mind control. Calvin was forced to think that everything that he did was going to have a consequence. He spilled milk and cereal today and was literally hitting himself over the head. He told us that he had to be punished and thats what grandma and grandfather taught.", Elliot said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do.", Barba said, and hung up the phone. Elliot looked at Olivia and sighed. He went over to her on the sofa and said that this was going to be tough, but he knew the they can get through it.

After spending the next few hours with Calvin, Liv finally fell asleep. Elliot covered her with the blanket and heard Noah whimper.

"Hey little man, momma's tired, so let's let her sleep. You know buddy, Momma and I love you so much. What do you think of Calvin? He's been through a lot like you, but guess what, we are going to make him part of the family. What do you think?", Elliot said, and Noah clapped.

"You're so cute, little man. Let's get your bottle and get back to sleep.", El said and he went to fix the bottle. Noah sat in his high chair, while Elliot died it, and then he took him out and held him to give it to him. After finishing, and burping, Noah curled up on Elliot's shoulder and went to sleep. Elliot put him in his crib and Noah went down smoothly. Then, Elliot went and sat with Olivia on the sofa, resting her head on his chest and laying on the sofa with her.

"Calvin! It's okay! No, wait! Calvin!", Liv said in her sleep, and sat up quickly. Elliot knew that she was dreaming about when Calvin was taken from her.

"El, where's Calvin? Is he gone? Did Vivian take him? Oh God, please tell me he's okay?", Liv said, and looked at Elliot, with a worried look on his face.

"He's fine, he's in his room. Liv, you were dreaming baby. It's okay.", Elliot said.

"Oh God, remember when he was taken from me.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded, and held Liv close.

"He's ours Liv, and he will be ours forever. Don't you worry, tomorrow's trial will be fine.", Elliot said, android back down with his fiancée.

The next day, at the courthouse, Liv, El, and the team with Calvin, and Elliot's kids came to watch the trial.

"Maureen, Katie, Dickie, Lizzie, Eli, I'm glad you're here, but we're okay. Why don't you guys go to school.", Olivia said.

"No, Liv, dad told us about Calvin and no one should have to go through that. We know who he is and we are here to protect him.", Maureen said, and Liv nodded. After finding out what he was charged with, which was rape, assault, and battery, the judge, Linden, came in. She accepted Mr. Arliss' plea, and then began the opening statements. She allowed his defense team to go first. Sherri West was his attorney, and Elliot looked at Olivia and was surprised that Sherri West would be defending, but Liv said that it was okay, and that this was fine. He nodded and listened to what Ms. West had to say.

"Peole of the court, Mr. Arliss' actions were purely out of love for his grandson. In his eyes, he didn't see it as abuse, he saw it as love and teaching his grandson lessons. During the trial, I want you to think about how far you will go to teach our youth of this country, your sons and daughters, how t behave. It was for love of his grandson, that Mr. Arliss acted in this matter.", Ms. West said.

"Love? You call bruises, rape, assaults on numerous occasions love? Well, let me assure you that what you are about to learn is that love can take a dark turn in to the realm of control. Mr. Arliss used his power over his grandson to control him and make him think that everything that he would have done wrong warrants and assault. It does not. The victim has countless nightmares and flashbacks, and beats himself up over what he thinks is something terrible when it may be one simple mistake. I challenge you, people of the court, to not look at what Mr. Arliss did with your minds only. But look with your minds and hearts and feel the suffering and pain that this young man has had to with.", Barba concluded and pointed straight to Calvin.

"Thank you for your opening statements. Let's recess for a few moments and then we can start the questioning. Mr. Barba you may prep your first witness.", Linden stated and the first witness was Olivia.

"Hey, you're up first. Are you okay.", Barba asked Olivia.

"Yes, I have to do this for him.", Olivia said. She turned towards Calvin and smiled. Then, she bent down and hugged him.

"Listen bud, you are going to stay with Elliot for a few minutes, while I give my testimony. You're safe Calvin. He can't get to you.", Olivia said, and Calvin held her close.

"I'm scared though, Mom, I don't want him to hurt me anymore.", Calvin stated and Olivia looked at Elliot.

"He won't, trust me. He's not going to hurt you ever again.", Olivia stated and then went to her seat.

"The prosecution calls Sergeant Olivia Benson to the stand.", Barba said. Liv kissed Calvin and Elliot and went on to the stand. After being sworn in, she sat down and nodded.

"Sergeant Benson, in 2010, you met the victim correct?", Barba said.

"Yes, I was working a case where we had seen that his grandmother was a victim. I had gone to talk to her when I met her daughter and her grandson, Calvin. I then was given custody of Calvin Arliss for a few weeks while Vivian disappeared.", Olivia said.

"And what was that time like for you?", Barba said.

"It was amazing. Calvin and I truly bonded and I realized at the time that even though we come from different backgrounds, we have a similar story.", Olivia said.

"So, when did Calvin was taken out of your care, what happened? Had you tried to contact him?"

"When he was ripped from my arms, I was devastated. We had truly bonded. He was ripped away so quickly, I can still hear his screams sometimes. I tried to see if I can find him, but his mother had moved in with her father and it was a big mess.", Olivia said.

"How did he return to your care now? What happened?", Barba asked.

"While interviewing a victim at the hospital, I ran into him. He looked very thin and weak. I asked him if he was doing okay, and he spilled the beans on his grandfather, saying that he was being abused and things were not good. Then, he begged me to take him out of that situation and things were done quickly, so that this could happen.", Olivia said, tearing up.

"No further questions.", Barba said, and smiled at Olivia.

"Sergeant Benson, is Calvin your son?", Ms. West asks.

"No, not physically, but he's my son in my heart.", Olivia said.

"In your testimony, you said that when you met Calvin, you realized your similarities. What similarities are those?", Sherri asked.

"We both come from abusive families. My mother was an abuser after her rape and Calvin was the one abused by his mother and grandfather.", Olivia said.

"Did you have any contact with Calvin when he was with his grandfather?", Ms. West asked.

"I tried to, but it would never work out.", Olivia said.

"Defense exhibit A your honor, here is a photo of Olivia Benson speaking with Calvin Arliss and his grandfather at Halloween a few years ago. Do you remember this occurence?", West asked.

"Yes, but that was a check up. Mr. Arliss explained that they were going trick or treating, but Clavin was dressed up. I just wanted to see how he was doing.", Olivia said, and started getting worried.

"So, what happened, you just forgot about him the next few years until his appearance? Did you think that his grandfather was abusing him then?", Ms. West said.

"I didn't know. I only got a few minutes with him. I never forgot about him. I wish I could have stayed then, but I had a case. I am sorry, but I want the best for Calvin and living with his grandfather is not the best situation.", Olivia claimed. Ms. West backed off, satisfied that she got what was supposedly the truth out, and Olivia was let off the stand. Calvin held Olivia close.

"Liv, you did good.", El said, and the others smiled.

"Yea, but she made me look like I didn't care. i always cared about you, Calvin. Always.", Liv said.

"I know, momma, I know. That lawyer was just trying to make you crack. It's okay.", Calvin said, and Olivia hugged him.

"Next, we call Calvin Arliss to the stand.", Barba said, and turned around. Calvin got up and walked towards the stand. He saw the defense lawyer leaning over and his grandfather tell her something. He didn't want to be with him and sat down nervously.

"Please state your full name for the court.", Barba said.

"Calvin James Arliss.", Calvin said.

"So, Calvin, when you were handed to Olivia by your mother, did you like living with her?", Barba asked.

"yes, she was like my hero. She rescued me from what was a horrendous situation.", Calvin said.

"So, when you were hauled off, how did you feel?"

"I felt like something inside of me was breaking. I couldn't reach Olivia and this hurt. I was sad because I was being pushed back to a place that I never wanted to be.", Calvin said.

"Ah, and where was that?", Barba stated.

"With my grandpa, my mom and I were living with him for a bit, and that's where she put me and then took off. I don't know where she is and what she's doing, but things are better now that I am back with Olivia." Calvin said.

"How was living with grandpa?", Barba asked.

"It was ….. it was …. please don't hurt me. I am sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me.", Calvin said, crying. Barba called for a recess, and Liv ran up to him and held him. She could see that he was in a memory that he was thinking back, and that he needed to be pulled out from it.

"Calvi, it's me baby, it's me, Olivia. I am right here. It's okay, baby.", Olivia said, and held him close.

"Oh momma, he was looking at me, and when I looked up, I could see him attacking me again. Please don't send me back there.", Calvin said.

"You are not going back there. I promise.", Olivia stated and held him close. Barba came in the room a few moments later and asked if Calvin was okay. Liv said that he just had a minor flashback and that he was better, but not great and Barba knew that this was good for the jury see because it shows that he did something. He told Calvin that he will stand in front of him and to only look at him. Calvin nodded.  
"Olvia, I want you to sit next to where I sat, because Calvin can see you.", Barba said, and Liv nodded. She hugged Calvin, told him where she was going to be sitting and went off. Calvin took a big breath and looked up.

"Mr. Arliss, care to continue.", Linden askd, and Calvin nodded.

"Mr. Arliss, you were telling the court how was living with your grandfather.", Barba said, reminding Calvin.

"It was horrible. Every night, he would teach me lessons. But they weren't just your average lessons about girls, or whatever. It was beatings and if I had done something wrong, like not clean the dishes, or whatever, he would hurt me more. One night, after the beatings, I was laying in bed, and he came back in, and started fooling with me, down there. i pushed him away, but he said that it was okay, and then made me do him too. It was terrible. I - I - can't go back there.", Calvin said, and Liv smiled. He did good. Barba backed off and Ms. West started. Barba reminded him through hand signals to look at him and Olivia and Calvin nodded.

"So, Mr. Arliss, were you a good boy with your grandfather?", Ms. West asked.

"I guess, I never knew what I did wrong.", Calvin said. Liv took a deep breath and let out a tear.

"But you did do things wrong, that's why my client taught you those lessons. Isn't that right?", Ms. West asked.

"I - I guess.", Calvin stuttered.

"So, you claimed that he touched you there. Did you ever tell anyone?", Ms. West said.

"Who was i going to tell? No one would believe me.", Calvin answered.

"Were you telling the truth that he touched you?", Ms. West asked.

"Y - yes. I mean he touched me and made me touch him.", Calvin answered. Then, he started getting nervous and panicky.

"What did your grandfather tell you that these were done out of?", Ms. West asked.

"I - - I don't know.", Calvin stated.

"You don't think your grandfather loved you so much that he was trying to help you.". Ms. West asked.

"I - I - I dom't know. He never seemed to listen", Calvin said, beginning to get tear-eyed.

" He never seemed to listen. What were you trying to talk about? Did you ever confront him about the beatings?", Ms. West continued.

"School, things that I like, but no he didn't have time. But then, when he wanted to do something, it was a good time for that. And yes, but he would just say that it would be to toughen me up, teach me how to be a man.", Calvin cried.

"Your honor, the victim is clearly emotional and Ms. West's constant questions are beginning to push him to a breakthrough.", Barba stated. Olivia stood up wanting the questions to stop.

"Your honor, I am just trying to see why this boy had done this and put his grandfather through this torture.", Ms. West said.

"But clearly, the witness can't handle these questions. Look at his state Ms. West.", Linden stated and Olivia got up and didn't care about if she needed the approval. She ran to Calvin.

"Please, don't make him hurt me again. Please.", Calvin cried, into her arms and Olivia looked at Barba. Barba looked at Linden and she banged her gravel.

"This court is adjourned. Tomorrow we will hear from the defendant and then I will make my ruling.", Linden said, and Olivia brought Calvin out of the courtroom. Elliot met her with the kids and they went through the black door, to avoid the press. When they got to the car, the girls went with Maureen and Dickie wanted to be with Calvin and Eli. Liv understood so they brought him back to the house. Calvin just sat in the back scared to death about what will happen tomorrow.

When they got home, Liv fixed Calvin a chocolate drink, and El took care of Noah. Then, Eli wanted a bath, so he did that too Afterwards, he saw Calvin sitting by himself, not really watching television. Elliot was bouncing Noah on his hip and went to sit down by Calvin.

"You okay, bud? Everything is going to be okay.", Elliot said. Noah reached for Calvin, and Calvin let Noah crawl over to him.

"I know everyone says that, but reality is, I don't want to leave you guys again. I mean, I don't wanna leave Noah, and miss everything, your kids have been great, and then, there's you. You have really cared for me and even before when it was just me and Olivia, you were there for her. Then, there's momma. I don't know where I'd be with out her, and I can't leave her again. It was just kill her. I love her so much, she rescued me twice.", Calvin said. What he didn't know, was the Liv saw the whole conversation. She had tears in her eyes, and walked out to the living room.

"Calvin, sweetie, of course I love you. You remind me so much of myself. But you know, we both have in common our sense of spirit, and knowing exactly what we want. You have a family here, and that's what you want and so do I. We both belong here, and you deserve everything. Tomorrow will be fine. Sure your grandfather may get up there, and beg to have you back, but Mr, Barba and I will be there and we are not going to let that happen, okay. Besides, Elliot and I want to adopt you once this is all over. We are getting married soon, and we want you to be there, as our son.", Olivia said. She smiled. Calvin jumped into her arms and Liv laughed. Then, he walked to go get ready for bed.

"You were great El/ I know you're going to be a great father to my sons and I can't wait to marry you.", Olivia said, and kissed him. Noah then saw his momma and practically leaped from Elliot's arms. Liv laughed and hugged Noah tight.

"Mama loves you know.", Liv said.

"Ma", Noah said, and Liv smiled and kissed him.", Elliot smiled.

"He loves his mama, and I love my fiancée.", El said, scooting over.

"Let me get him ready for bed, and then sleeping and then we can be together. But I promise I love you too.", Olivia said.

When Noah went down, Liv walked into her room and El was waiting there, on the bed. Liv curled into him and they made out.

"Mmm, El.", Olivia said, Elliot kissed her and they made out some more. When they took a breath for air, Liv laid on his shoulder and contently fell asleep. Elliot held her close and promised to never let her go.

The next day, at the trial, Olivia and Elliot brought everyone except Noah there. Calvin sat between Olivia and Maureen. She promised that she would protect him. Liv was proud of her. Then, they brought Calvin's grandfather in and Calvin physically shook. He curled into Olivia, and she connected with Elliot. Elliot sighed. Then the proceedings got started.

The defense called their first witness, which was some of the neighbors of Mr. Arliss. They said that he'd never hurt anyone, but Barba saw right through everyone and got them to change their tune. Then, finally, Mr. Arliss got up to the stand.

"Mr. Arliss, have you abused your grandson?", asked.

"No, that's despicable.", Mr. Arliss answered.

"Why then did he go to the hospital, where they found bruises?", Ms. West continued.

"He must have gotten into a fight at school. He's a teenage boy, he must have fought someone and went to get cleaned up.", Mr. Arliss commented.

"So, Mr. Arliss, last question, when your daughter, Vivian, dropped him off, how did you feel?", West asked.

"Delighted. He was going to be a great asset to me. I loved him and we were going to have so much fun together.", Arliss answered. Ms. West thanked Mr. Arliss and went to sit down.

"So, you say you love your grandson, correct?", Barba asked.

"Yes, of course I do.", Mr. Arliss said.

"Well then why would he claim that the brises that we found and semen that we found on his shorts belonged to you?"

"He must have accidentally grabbed my clothes when he was doing laundry. The bruises were most likely done at school.", Arliss responded.

"But you did use this bat to teach him a lesson or two, didn't you?", Barba said, raising the bat.

"Of course, but that's only because he broke the rules. I also taught him lessons and how to behave around things and people that were not of good taste. He didn't listen to that. So, I had to beat him to get him to listen. It was all teachable moments.", Arliss replied.

"Was it a teachable moment when you raped him?", Barba asked.

"I didn't do that. I swear, were just playing. Calvin you know we were.", Arliss said, and started to leave the stand and walked towards Calvin. Calvin screamed and Mr. Arliss was reprimanded in prison. Then the judge stated that she's heard enough and she's ready to make her ruling as well as the jury. The jury found him guilty of the charges and Lindedn said that he was going to be in jail for a long time.

"Judge Linden, I have a copy of the adoption papers, for Calvin Arliss, here. Can we please ask you to sign these papers and give Calvin Arliss to his real mother, Olivia Benson. She would like to adopt him along with her fiancee, Elliot Stabler.", Barba asked.

"I have seen who is here for the boy during this trial, and I agree, Ms. Benson and Mr. Stabler will have custody of Calvin Arliss, now to be named Calvin Arliss Benson. Congratulations.", Lindedn sid and Olivia was crying. She hugged Calvin so close and tight. Then, she hugged Elliot while Calvin hugged the rest of the family. At this point, everyone was happy. But they knew that this happiness wouldn't last. But for now, things were going in the right direction.

Author's note: Well what'd ya think? I hope this chapter pleases you. Please read and review. Next up, the family begins the preparations for the wedding, and Elliot and Olivia and the SVU team deals with a case about a producer and his intentions with the females on set. Also, we see close to the end of the chapter, Olivia running in the squad room, telling the team that Noah is in the ER. Elliot runs out with her. Want to see what happens, read on. EO always. RandR.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You are What I want

When Olivia and her family went home, she couldn't be happier. Calvin was her son, and this was her family. Elliot came to sit by her and kissed her forehead. he noticed slight tears running down her cheeks, and turned her face towards his. He wiped them away, and she held him close.

"Liv, what is it? What's wrong?", Elliot asked.

"Nothing, baby, I am just so happy right now. I've never really been happier.", Olivia said, and looked up to see Noah and Calvin playing on the floor.

"Then, what's with the tears, sweetheart?", Elliot asked.

"It's nothing. I guess, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't know long this happiness is going to last.", Liv admitted. She turned away from Elliot to see that Noah had come towards her. She picked him up and sat him in between Noah and El.

"Honey, I am here for you. I am going to make sure that nothing gets in the way of your happiness.", El said, and kissed her.

"I can't wait to marry you. I mean, I love this life, but it'll be better once we are married, and I can called myself Sergeant Olivia Stabler.", Olivia said.

"I can't wait either because that's so amazing. Why don't we start setting down some details?", El said. Liv's smile grew larger and she nodded.

"What do you think, little man? Wanna be a ring bearer with Eli?", Olivia asked. Noah clapped, although he didn't understand and Liv laughed and kissed his head.

"So, we have that settled. The ring bearers are Eli and Noah. i know I want Dickie, Nick, Fin, and John as my men. I think that'll do.", El said.

"That's great, because I'll take Maureen, Katie, and Lizzie, and Amanda as my bridesmaids with Melinda as my Maid of Honor. She'd love that. I know Alex and Casey were there for us during our days in work, however, I haven't seen them in years.", Olivia said.

"I know, you miss them, but if we want them there, I'm sure they'd come.", Elliot said.

"Okay, great so we have the people. Now, I want to ask Don to walk me down. What do you think?", Liv asked.

"I think that's a great idea. I mean, he's your father and has been there with you and us through it all. Liv, I know he'd be proud.", El said.

"Yea, me too. I just want a small church wedding and then a reception to follow. I know that's asking a lot, but El, this is my first wedding. I want it to be special. I want my special day.", Liv said.

"You'll get that. Honey, look at me, it will be perfect.", Elliot said, and kissed her head.

"Okay, so, I'll make the appointment for the bridesmaids and bride's dress shopping day. I love you.", Olivia said.

"I love you too." Elliot said. He pulled her close and kissed her. Then, he turned around and placed her on the sofa and kissed her more. They made out for a few minutes, and then got up to fix the dinner. While making dinner, Elliot's kids came over and spent the time with them, finding it appropriate to spend this time with them. This was just what they needed right now.

"So, girls, what do you say about going bridesmaids shopping with me and of course wedding gown?", Liv asked.

"Of course, we want you in our family. Yes, yes!", Maureen said, and cheered. The other girls nodded and laughed at their sister's excitement.

"So, let me guess Dad, I am just going to be there.", Dickie said.

"Nah, I want you right up there with me. You okay with being my groomsman, while Fin is my best man?", El said.

"Absolutely dad, I am just happy for you.", Dickie said.

"Oh and uh mom knows that you and Olivia are getting married. We kinda let it slip the other day when we were with her.", Katie said, and looked nervously at her father and Olivia.

Elliot sighed. He held hands with Olivia and said that it was okay. But he was nervous about what Kathy was going to. He made a mental note to contact her later.

"Eli, guess what bud, you and Noah will have a special job at the wedding. You and Noah will bring the rings down. Noah, we'll have to see how we will do this if Noah's not walking yet, but this is fine.", Liv said.

"Yay, I get a special task!", Eli screamed, and everyone laughed.

"What about me, momma?", Calvin asked.

"You're gong to be with El on his side. We want you there. I want you there.", Liv said, and hugged him. Liv smiled, and Calvin hugged her again.

"I love ya Momma. Thank you for including me in your day.", Calvin said.

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't have it any other way. You are part of the family now.", Olivia said, and kissed his head. Then, Dickie called him and he went over to play with Dickie.

"God, how did I get so lucky to have him? I mean's he's like me in so many ways.", Olivia said.

"You, Liv, are one beautiful and wonderful person and Calvin was placed here for you to have as his mother. Sure, Vivian gave birth to him, but he's yours, ours.", El said, coming over to her, holding her close.

"I love you, so much Elliot.", Olivia said.

"I love you, Olivia". Elliot replied and they kissed. Then, the kids came in and they ate dinner and watched a movie today. Calvin wanted to pick the movie. He chose "The Brave Little Toaster", and even though it was a cartoon, everyone seemed to like it.

"Why did you choose this one?", Maureen asked him, smiling.

"Well, the toaster was brave, and fought for what he believed was right. That's mama.", Calvin said. Liv smiled and hugged him.

"You're right, bud, Mom is the best.", Dickie said, smiling up at Liv.

"Yea Livi!", Eli said, and the others laughed. After the movie, every one got settled in for bed.

"You know El, I don't know what I would do without you right now. After….. After Lewis, I was torn apart, and I knew that Brian wouldn't understand. So, that's why I couldn't be with him. It was always you that could understand me. You.",Liv said, holding him close, laying in bed.

"I love you so much Liv, and you've always been it for me. It just took me too long to see it. I am sorry about that. I know things were crazy back then. I just wanted to make sure that my family was safe and that included my marraige, and to tell you the truth, it never was. That night when I found you, I was hoping that you'd take me back. When you did, I knew right then and there that this is who God intended me to be with.", Elliot said. Tears flowed freely from Olivia's eyes and she turned over and hugged him close.

"I love you so much, Elliot Stabler.", she said, before she kissed him and fell asleep, laying on his chest. Meanwhile, outside outside in the shadows, even though she knew that it was over with Elliot, and that she'd never have that back, Kathy still wanted to torture Olivia for taking her family. It was her family that she had now and she had actually heard Lizzie say Momma. That wasn't right, and she needed time to find someone wotorture Liv again.. just so, she can have her kids back.

The next day, Liv and El got up and laid in bed for a few minutes. Liv trend over and at first sw Lewis, but then sat there and waited for the memory to go away. Then, she looked up and saw Elliot. She smiled and kissed him and then went to get up and get ready. When Liv got up, Elliot didn't let her go.

"El, baby, we need to go to work. Plus, I'm boss. I need to be there.", Liv said.

"I know, I just don't want to let you go just yet.", El said.

"I know baby. but we have to. Plus, in about three months, we can be in bed together and not go anywhere for a week.", Liv said.

"Alright.", El said, and got up. Then, Liv went to jump in the shower, while Elliot went to see Noah. He was sitting in his crib.

"Good morning, buddy. How did you sleep? You want some breakfast?", El said, picking him up. He realized that he needed to be changed and so Elliot changed him, and then he went down to get his breakfast ready. Before he went down, Liv came out the shower, and he saw how beautiful she was wrapped in a towel.

"Buddy, look there's momma.", El said, and Liv looked up and smiled.

"Hey, momma's boy. You gonna help Daddy make breakfast.",Olivia cooed.

"Liv, you look…", El said, and reached for her. He pulled her close and almost took her there, but Liv smiled and kissed him and then pushed him away towards Noah.

"El, baby, down boy. Noah is going to get fussy.", Liv said, and Elliot relented.

"Alright, but when we get married, there ain't going to be any holding back.", El said, and Liv giggled.

"You better not.", Liv said, and left him to head back to the bathroom to get dressed. For a minute, Elliot sat there and was taken aback, but then Noah tapped his face, and he remembered the breakfast.

"Come on Noah, let's go get that breakfast.", El said.

"Nannas?", Noah asked, and El smiled and kissed his head.

"You can have some bananas buddy. I'm going to make momma some coffee too.", El said, and put Noah in his high chair. He kept a close eye on him, while he made the coffee as well as the bananas for Noah. Then, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie came down. Maureen and Katie fixed themselves a cup of coffee and said that they had to go in to work today too, and Maureen went to go see her boyfriend. Katie said that she had to go to work too, and went to get ready. She was a worker in the clinic for kids and struggling teens. Elliot smiled and kissed his daughters and wished that he could still capture their youth, but he knew that he couldn't. Then, Liv came out the bathroom and came down the hall. Noah was happy to see her and he hit the banana off his high chair. Liv laughed, picked it up and threw it away, knowing that it may be dirty. Noah cried but then Liv gave him another piece and he was happy again.

"Good morning sweetheart, listen, I've planned to take half the day and go wedding dress shopping with the girls and Amanda. You think the boys can hold down the fort?", Liv said.

"Yes, we can. Don't doubt us.", Elliot said, acting macho. Liv looked at Elliot and asked him what he thought. Noah patted Elliot's face, and Liv laughed. Then, Calvin came down and was ready to leave. Liv said that she'd drop him off.

"Liv, when we get to the precinct, I uh, have something for you.", Elliot said.

"What?", Liv asked, curiously.

"I said, at the precinct.",he repeated and kissed her. Then, Calvin called her and she went to drop him off. Elliot had stopped by the flower shop and jewelry store, knowing that she needed to be reminded of how much he loved her. He got her a heart shaped locket and in it, he placed his family on one side, and Calvin and Noah on the other. He knew that she'd like that. Then he went to the precinct. When he got there, he told the boys that it was just going to be them for half the day and that Liv would be in soon to fill in the details. They looked at Amanda, and she laughed.

"Oh, you boys can handle it. Come on, look, try to keep this intact huh? I got to help Liv.", Amanda said, and then Liv walked in.

"Hey, you ready?", she turned and asked Liv.

"Um, gie me 5 and we will roll. First, guys, yes, Amanda and I are doing some wedding stuff, and I'm going to be out for the day. El, and Fin you've got the precinct. If you need me, I'll be here in a few minutes. Please, let me have this time to myself.", Liv said, and that looked at El, who smile at Olivia and then gave a stern look to Nick and Fin. They nodded.

"Liv, can I see you for a second?", Elliot said.

"Sure, detective.", Olivia said, sounding professional. She went to her office and closed the blinds and licked the door. Then, she turned and kissed him.

"I am going to miss you today.", Liv said.

"I know, but you'll be okay. But if you're lonely, this will keep you company.", El said, and produced the locket.

"Oh El, it's beautiful.", Olivia said, and he put it on her. She opened it, and saw the photos and teared up.

"Now, you have my kids and your boys close to your heart always.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Olivia said.

"I love you too. Now go, before they send someone in here.", Elliot said. She kissed him one last time and then they went to the bridal shop. Amanda had made reservations at Kleinfelds, and with Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, and I'm your consultant for the day.", Sarah said.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. I'm a sergeant in the SVU team. This is my coworker Amanda, my soon to be step daughters Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen, and my maid of honor Melinda.", Olivia said.

"And what are we looking for today?", Sarah asked.

"We are looking for something simple and classic. I wear suits everyday, so I just want something beautiful and romantic. I love lace.", Olivia said.

"And where would you like to be price wise?" Sarah asked.

"Um, maybe 5000", Liv said, and the girls smiled. Sarah then brought Olivia back.

"So, tell me about your fiancée.", Sarah said. Liv smiled just at the thought of Elliot.

"His name is Elliot Stabler and he works in my unit. We were partners for 12 years and then he took a break. For those three years that I didn't see him it was like I just wanted him back. Then, he ate back after a bad case and we reconnected and it was like lee all over again.", Olivia said, smiling with a few tears.

"Okay, let me go get you some dresses.", Sarah said, and Liv nodded. She sat there for a few minutes and then Sarah came back. She tried on a fuller skirt, like a princess ball gown and said hat she liked the detail, but didn't know. She went out and showed the girls.

"Liv, you're beautiful, and we know how Dad feels, but this, isn't you. You're not a ball gown type.", Maureen said.

"Yes, Lv, although I love the details, it's just not you.", Melinda said.

"Okay, let's try on the slimmer fit.", Olivia said. She and Sarah went in the back and tried on the slimmer fit gown. It was a sheath style and had a keyhole back. Olivia burst into tears at this dress.

"Oh Liv, this is you!", Amanda said.

"I love it, Mom. Dad will love it.", Katie said.

"Liv, this is you.", Melinda said, and Olivia said yes to the dress. Liv was in tears and then after she was done, they went back to the precinct. Maureen said that she would take the dress home with her. In the car, Liv still was a bit down, and Amanda saw it.

"Hey, you should be happy, this is one step closer to getting your dream.", Amanda said.

"I am, I am, I just …. Things are so good right now, Amanda, I just don't want that other shoe to drop. I don't know, I keep waiting, thinking something is going happen.", Olivia said, and looked at Amanda.

"Olivia, listen, I know we haven't really seen eye to eye on a lot, but I believe in happiness and Elliot makes you happy. Nothing is going to happen, because Elliot will be there for you.", Amanda said.

"I know, Amanda, just with Noah entering my life, and the entire mess with Calvin, and then Stuckey, I feel really uneasy about everything. I have never questioned my relationship with Elliot, but I'm wondering if I am enough.", Liv said.

"You are, trust me. Elliot wouldn't want you any other way.", Amanda said, and Liv nodded. Then, Amand texted Elliot.

'Hey, Liv is doubting herself if she's enough.'" Amanda sent and when Elliot got it at the precinct, he sighed. He went out and met her at the door.

"Hey, how was it?", Elliot asked her .

"It was fun, but I guess I feel like I don't deserve all this.", Liv said, and El pulled her aside into the pit.

"Talk to me.", Elliot said, and held her close.

"I guess, it's like we talked about earlier. I don't want anything to happen to anyone. Am I good enough for you? You've had Kathy and five beautiful children with her, and I have my own baggage that doesn't include my sons. I mean emotionally, and I don't know, El.", Liv said, putting her head down on his shoulder.

"Liv, honey, you are mine. You deserve everything and more. You've been strong and resilient through so much, and you deserve the best. That's what I am going to bring you, the best. You deserve all my love and more.", Elliot said.

"But El, it's hard for me. I don't want your family yo suffer because of me.", Olivia said.

"Liv, we won't suffer because of you. You enhanced our lives from the moment we met you. Remember when Kathleen had her issues. You were there for her and helped her realize what her potential can be. Maureen has blossomed into a smart and beautiful young lady and you have helped that. Remember when Lizzie was on that website and I went raging mad. Who talked me down? Who made me realize that that pervert wasn't worth it? It wasn't Kathy. It was you. You made me realize that everything was with it. You are worth it to me, and I love you. I remember it all Liv, every little thing and that's what I love about you," Elliot said.

"You're sure that I am enough for your family?", Liv asked.

"I'm positive.", Elliot said. Then, he pulled her close and kissed her. But before things got heated, Fin came in and said that they had a case.

"Hey, sorry to burst your PT, but we have a case.", FIn said.

"No problem. We will finish this later.", Liv said, and winked at Elliot. He smiled and they went to work.

"So, we found out that an officer was doing a routine car stop, when the young girl said that the cop was trying to have sex with her. The cop denied it. He said he was just doing his job.", Nick said.

"So, let's talk to the cop again, his partner, and the girl.", Olivia said. They separated into the different pairings and went to talk to the girls.

"So, I know i was wrong to wrongly accuse the officer. I am sooo sorry. But something did happen to me. I can't say it, because it's terrible.", the girl said. She was an actress. Olivia and Amanda were interviewing her.

"Okay, well we can't help you if you don't say it.", Amanda said, looking at Olivia.

"I can't.", the girl said, and Liv sighed.

"Well, the falsely accusing an officer was what? A lie? We saw the dash cam footage.", Olivia said.

"Yea, I gyess, it was a way to cover up what really happened to me.", the girl said, and looked down. She began crying and Liv came over and put her arm around her.

"I feel like I can't catch a break.", the girl said, and Liv looked up and was saddened for the girl. Then, they left to get her something and saw that Elliot and Nick who were interviewing the cop was back.

"So, what did the cop say?", Olivia said.

"Basically he said that the girl told him that she's a big celebrity and had been drinking. But when she tried to resist arrest, or anything, she was asked to turn around, and she sexualized the entire thing. Then, we saw the dash footage and that explains what we saw.", Fin said. Elliot went next to Olivia.

"So, do we do research? Find out what's going on? Where she's supposed to be filming?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, you and Nick do that. Fin should be coming back soon with information from the partner.", Liv said, and they all went off separately.

"Okay, so we press her?", Amanda asked Olivia.

"Let's see what she can give us.", Olivia said, nodding.

"Okay, so we got you some water. Now, can you tell us, what you tried to tell us before?", Olivia said.

"He will just deny it.", the girl said.

"Who? What we he deny?", Amanda asked.

"It's the psych director at the probation house. They don't understand what I am going through. They try to, but they can't", the girl said.

"So, what is it that they don't understand, Tenley?", Olivia asked.

" I mean, at first he was nice and he listened to me and he let me lay down on his couch in his office when I was overwhelmed with everything.", Tenley said.

"You're saying he manipulated you into raping you?". Olivia said.

"I just should have know what would have happened.", Tenley said. They thanked Tenley and said that they would check up on her and they let her go.

"So, something happened in that office. Let's see if we can get in there and talk to the dear psych director.", Olivia said. Amanda nodded and went to look up the information. Then, Olivia saw that Fin had returned and said that he was handling another drunk girl, when she passed out and Tenley drove off. He said that the officer said that he had it. Liv sighed and then sent Nick and Fin to interview the psych director. She learns from Rollins that he has no priors and nothing on his record.

"It's always the good ones that go bad.", Liv said, and Amanda nods. Elliot was there with her, and she told him that he needed to go home to Noah, and that she can handle it. He shook his head and said that his kids were going over there and that they can take care of Noah. Liv nodded and smiled.

"I love having you here again.", Olivia said, and kissed him.

"Trust me, I love being here.", Elliot said, and kissed her again.

With Fin and Nick, they speak with the psych director and learn how the facets works. Nick is skeptical because things are done under the radar. Then, they realize that the girl had sex with a boy who was sixteen at the center. This was definitely something that had to be investigated although the doctor told them that the boy didn't want to press charges.

"So, now let's go talk to the boy. I'll update Liv.", Nick said, and calls Liv. Liv tells them that they have the green light. When they talk to the boy, Amaro and Fin speak with them and hear the story. Gregory got Tensley some weed and Tensley gave him oral in a closet to thank him. Amaro explains that Gregory is underage and they have security cam footage and he is the victim. But Gregory thinks this was exciting and doesn't want them to ruin it. Then, they head back to the precinct.

"You know what, now that this evidence has come into play, arrest her.", Liv said, and Rollins nods. She and Fin go to arrest her. Nick stays back and writes things down, while El watches Liv at work. He smiles when he sees her working so hard for this young girl.

"What?", Liv said, when she saw Elliot looking at her.

"Just looking at my gorgeous fiancée, and watching her do what she doesn't best.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, Amanda and Liv brought Tenley in and she said that this was something that she didn't understand why she was in trouble. Olivia explains that she was in trouble, but if she would talk, she would ask for just probation. Then, Tenley spills the beans that when she was younger at a camp, the director said that she would be a big star, if she made him happy and made her have sex with him. Then, he brought in more guys.

"I was just trying to do what they wanted to get further in my career.", Tenley explains.

"Did your mom know?", Rollins asked.

"I mean, I think she didn't, but she knew something was going on, and put me on the pill. I was fourteen.", Tenley said.

"Okay, listen, we will figure it out, for now, just stay with your mom. Don't do anything crazy.", Olivia said, and they left the office. Amanda looks at Olivia and they walk out for a team meeting.

"So, this was all done because she wanted to get ahead.", Fin said.

"Yea, she claims that this was done by the producer as a party favor.", Amanda said.

"So what do we do?", Nick said.

"I present Alex with the facts and see, but for now, research the big time producer and see if he has any films in the area with young actresses.", Liv said. Elliot got up and went with her.

"Babe, you don't have to come.", Liv said, taking his hand.

"I want to, I always have your six.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, they went to go see Alex.

"You need to arrest her for the allegations of the abuse.", Alex said.

"But the boy isn't coming forward and we are here to see if you can get us a search warrant for the producer's house and film spot.", Olivia said.

" Yea, but, she's a victim and now acting out. How many cases have we seen where the victims are connected to other crimes.", Olivia said.

"Yea but she's accusing one of the biggest producers. Now, I have a complaint for indictment against Tenley for Gregory, so we have to indict.", Alex said.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, we'll play it our way.", Olivia said, and leaves. Elliot who was watching the whole time, walked out with her.

"You were brilliant in there, Liv, and she didn't see it coming.", Elliot said.

"I just hope that she'd still want to work with us.", Olivia said.

"She does, she's just following her law, instead of her head.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, they research where the producer is and that's where she sends Amanda, Fin, and Nick.

At the Marsden Hotel Pool, a party is underway with lots of young girls and older men as Amaro, Rollins, and Nick arrive with additional officers. One young actor approaches commenting on his admiration of NYPD. The detectives ask for Brubeck and when the kid points the direction, Amaro nudges him over and walks past him. Rollins was looking around, and sees many girls there. Fin said that this is despicable for the movie, and Rollins comments she counts about 2 dozen underage girls in bikinis and tells Nick and the other officers that no one leave and to start checking IDs. When all have the IDs, the trio go looking for the producer. When they find him, he says that they have severed ties with Tenley, and then dismisses them. They note that it was strange and head back t the precinct. When they get back, they explain to Liv and El, that this was just a party for the movie and that no one was underage. However, Liv is still suspicious of the producer. Fin says if they keep digging deeper they will find something and when he tells them he made a few calls, Rollins cuts him off and says so did she. She did research on other child stars of Brubeck's and gives them examples of others that have crashed and burned – arrests, porn, and in rehab. Barba asks if any filed a lawsuit or pressed charges, and Rollins says nothing. But Sonny says he was almost charged in LA, adding he has an ex at LAPD ho told him an actress names Amber Forbes drowned at one of Brubeck's pool parties 9 years ago when she was 15. The ME ruled it an accident but there was alcohol and ecstasy in her system. Brubeck and Dennis were questioned by police and on the witness list was Brody Clark. Benson tells them to talk to Brody and find out what he knows.

Brody explains that their engagement was just for PR. He then tells Rollins and Nick that Tenley was upset at the death of Amber for months. She reports back to Liv, who went to see Tenley. Tenley doesn't really want to talk about it and leaves the room. When the mom says that Tenley has been gone a while, Liv goes to check on her and finds her cutting herself in the bathroom. Liv brings her to the hospital and they get her on the right track to healthy. Then, they arrest the producer for what he had done to her and the others that they talk to.

At the precinct, Liv and the team are watching the news story on Tenley's recovery, when Liv's phone rings. It's Maureen. Elliot moves towards her when he senses her panic.

"What's wrong, Liv?", Elliot said.

"Nick, hold down the fort. Elliot and I have to go.", Liv states, almost breaking down.

"What is it?", Elliot said.

"Noah, he's in the ER.", Liv said, and ran out the room praying that her little boy was okay. Elliot followed her and held her close in the car, before they got to the hospital.

Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. I am putting in a cliffy, to see how you guys react. I hope you want more. Hope you guys like it. What's going on with Noah? What's wrong? How does Liv and the family handle it. They also get a case that immunizations are a key point and Liv's concerns are more on Noah than the case. What will happen? Please read and review. Thanks. EO forever.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Prizefighter

Olivia and Elliot rushed to the hospital. When they got there, Liv ran in first. She didn't even let the car stop. She just took off. Quickly, Elliot found a place to park and went to her side. When he got there, Liv was trying to collect her emotions. Maureen was with her.

"Mo, what happened?", Elliot asked.

"He had a slight fever, and you know he's been dealing with the asthma. But when I went to give him his inhaler, he wasn't breathing right, and he was turning blue. He didn't stop crying. I called 9-1-1 and then you because I didn't know what to do.", Maureen said crying.

"No, it's okay, Mo. You did the right thing.", Liv said, listening to her. Just then the doctor came out of the room where Noah was in an incubator.

"Doctor Lee, please, tell me he's okay?", Liv cried, holding on to Elliot.

"He's okay, we got him to breathe with the help of some oxygen. He's going to stay in NICU for right now.", Doctor Lee said.

"Oh god, thank you.", Olivia said, and then she put on a gown and went to see him. Elliot did as well. Noah was in the incubator and Liv was there by his side. She was coaxing him to breathe.

"He's going to be fine, Liv. He's a fighter.", El said, and she looked bac at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know what's wrong. It's making me so sad for him. he's been through so much already with the foster homes. I just want him safe.", Liv said, and whispered the last word.

"He is safe with you. Now that he's here with his momma, he will get better.", Elliot said.

A light tap on the window from Maureen brought Elliot out of the room.

"Hey, go ahead, go see him. Mo, you did the right thing.", Elliot said.

"Then, why do I feel like it's my fault?", Maureen said, and hugged her father.

"Noah just got sick, honey. It's okay.", Elliot said, and gave her his gown. Then, he went to call the other kids. The other kids understood and came down when they could get everyone. Maureen went inside with Liv. At first she stood back, watching as the machines helped Noah to breathe. When Liv saw her, she tried to get her to come closer.

"Mo, it's okay. You can see him sweetheart.", Liv said.

"No, he was in my care, and this happened. I shouldn't be allowed near him.", Maureen said. "If I do come closer, I might hurt him and I couldn't do that to him or you." Olivia was shocked what she heard. The young girl that stood before her and that she loved dearly was actually blaming herself for Noah's hospitalization. She watched Noah as she walked towards her.

"Liv, it's fine, I'm okay, I just know it's my fault. Please just let me say goodbye to him.", Maureen said. This tore Olivia up.

"Maureen, stop it. This beating yourself up, it's not helping anyone. Noah is fine. He's going to be okay. We know he's been dealing with asthma for a while now, and it just got too much for his little body to handle. I am not blaming you and I'm sure that Noah doesn't blame you for this. He's a baby, and he'll remember his big sister taking care of him. Don't blame yourself honey. I don't."

"But, if I would have been watching him better….", Maureen said, and Liv stopped her.

"No, this couldn't have been predicted.", Liv said. "You did what you knew to do and that is to call 911 and to call us. That was good. You saved him."

"Are you sure.", Maureen said, shakily.

"Yes, sweetheart. You saved his life.", Olivia said, hugging Maureen. Elliot watched and saw the scene unfolding from the window. He smiled at Olivia and told him to come in. He grabbed a gown and came in.

"You're going to be okay, Noah, momma said that you're going to make it. I am so sorry if I did anything. I love you.", Maureen said.

"Maureen, you didn't do anything.", Elliot said. The other kids came in that minute and were all waiting outside the window.

"El, I'm going to stay here tonight. Can you take care of the kids?", Liv asked.

"Of course baby.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Elliot went with the kids and told them that everything was okay. Noah was getting better.

"I want to stay with momma.", Calvin said, and ran in the room.

"Calvin, let's get you a gown, baby. Come on, he's going to be okay.", Liv said, and got Calvin a gown.

"I want to stay here with you and Noah. He needs his big brother.", Calvin said.

"You're right. He does. He needs all of them.", She came out the door, and motioned to Elliot to come back. He understood and the kids all got gowns and went to see Noah.

"Noah, you're a Stabler. Fight. You can find your wings. Don't give up. Keep fighting.", Dickie said.

"Yea, Dickie's right. You gotta fight, little man. You are going to be just fine. Just breathe, Noah.", Katie said, and then began crying as she realized that he was so tiny and not breathing on his own.

"He's going to be okay, Katie, we have to be strong for him.", Liv said. Katie nodded. This was going to be an uphill battle, but they will get through it. That night, Liv stayed in the room, with Noah, while the other kids slept in the waiting room.

"You are so loved, Noah, we are all here for you. Waiting for you to get better.", Liv said. Then, she kissed Noah's incubator and sat down next to it. Elliot came in and covered her up.

"Hey, little man. It's your daddy. You gotta fight and get better.", Elliot said.

The next morning, Liv was up early, and barely slept because of the incoming of doctors. Every time one came in, she awoke and made sure that everything was okay. They all reassured her that he was improving. When the doctor came in the next morning, Liv called Elliot in and they waited for the news.

"He's getting better, and beginning to breathe on his own. We are taking him off the oxygen after a little test. During an x-ray, we noticed that he had some rib fractures. That was what was causing him to not breathe as well.", Doctor Lee explained.

"Oh God, Doctor Lee, I had no idea. Oh my poor baby.", Liv said.

"What do we do?", Elliot said, holding Liv, as she began to cry.

"He's going to be fine. Just talk to him, and keep him comfortable. We'll get the tests done shortly. The, when he's all cleared, you are free to take him home.", Doctor Lee said. Elliot thanked her and Liv went over to Noah and watched him.

"What did these people who had him before us do to him?", Liv said, and cried. Maureen noted that Liv was upset and came in with a gown.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is Noah okay?", she asked, tentatively.

"He's gong be fine. There's some x-rays that need to be done, but things are going to be fine.", Liv said.

"X-rays? Liv, what's wrong with him? What did I do?" Maureen asked, crying.

"Honey, you didn't do anything. He's got some cracked ribs and that was presenting him from breathing properly. He's going to be fine. Basically, he just needs rest and we'll put an ice pack to help. He'll be okay.", Liv said.

"Liv, I am soo sorry.", Maureen said, and hugged her. Elliot knew that Maureen felt bad for letting this happen, but she was really feeling like it was her fault.

"Maureen. listen to me, it is not your fault. You watched Noah like you always do. He's gong to be okay.", Liv said. Maureen nodded and left the room. When Olivia looked up, Noah's case worker was there waiting for her.

"Ugh, not now.", Liv mumbled. She told Elliot to watch Noah and make sure that nothing happens and she went outside to talk with her. Elliot mouthed to Katie to go with her, and watch her. Katie nodded and went with Liv. Liv tried to tell her to not get involved, but Katie said that this was her brother too, and this lady was not going to do anything to take him away.

"Ms. Benson, am I seeing that Noah is in the hospital?", she asked curiously.

"He had a breathing issue and was brought in.", Liv said.

"I understand, and you were at work at the time of this "issue".

"Yes, my soon to be step laughter called me on the way. She had already called EMS.", Liv said.

"Why weren't you with him at home?". the woman asked.

"I know it looks bad, but I had to be there due to an emergency.", Liv said.

"I just am looking out for Noah's best interest. You are here now, but what happens the next time something happens like this. What will happen then?", the lady said indignantly.

"Listen, my mother works harder than anyone, to keep home and work life going. She's the best thing for Noah and for you not to see that it's just crazy.", Kathleen said, and Liv held her back.

"Katie, I've got it. Listen, Noah is my top priority. Period.", Liv said. The woman walked away stating that the work thing was going to be in her report. Liv was shocked. Then, she turned towards Katie and shook her head, shedding a few tears.

"She's going to make it seem like I don't care and that I am a bad mother.", Olivia cried.

"No, Liv, you are not a bad mother. You had a case. Noah understands that. Trust me, you are not a bad mother. Do not listen to what that lady from CS says.", Katie said.

Liv nodded and she went inside with Katie to go back to Noah. El asked if everything was okay, and Liv nodded.

"Yea, I am just so glad he's feeling better.", Liv said, looking at Noah.

"Me too, honey. His breathing is coming back down, and things are looking up.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and went on to speak with Noah.

"Hey little man, you're going to be okay.", Olivia said.

"Perfectly fine, just like your sisters and brothers.", El said to Noah and Liv smiled. Then, he turned Olivia towards him and kissed her.

"This scared me so much, El, but what truly scared mesas that visit I just had. The case worker said that she could report my absence while Noah first came here, as something like a bad parent would do. I am worried that she's going to take my son away from me, from us.", Liv said, turning away towards Noah. She wiped the tear away that had fallen, and then picked Noah up.

"You gave Momma a scare, didn't you Noah. But you're a fighter, aren't you? You had to be. But you're a strong young boy, whose got places to go, people to see and those that will love you.", Olivia said, and kissed him.

"Liv", El said, and she looked towards her fiancée.

"El, thank you for being here for me, and for Noah. I love you.", Liv said, tearing up. El came closer and kissed her forehead and kissed Noah. Then, the kids came in and held Noah. Liv was pulled from the room by Elliot.

"Liv, let's come over here for a minute and talk. Noah's with the kids, he's fine.", El said, as Liv looked towards Noah.

"I should have been there, El. I should have been there, instead I was out busting a perp. I was out doing my job, while my son was not breathing. Now, I've got the case worker on my tail because I wasn't there, and the kids brought him in. The doctor spoke with her and told her thatNoah was brought in by the kids. I shouldn't leave him. I can't leave him.", Olivia said, getting up to move back to the room.

"Liv, this isn't your fault. Noah had a panic attack, and thank God Maureen was with him. That's all. That's what Doctor Lee told us. Yes, his ribs were fractured, but they weren't fractured by us. We didn't do anything except for love him dearly. You didn't do this.", El said, and held her close. Then, he felt her break down and hold tighter on to Elliot.

"What if he's taken from me, El? I can't let that happen.", Liv cried.

"It won't. Believe me, we will hire Noah's lawyer and he can work with us and make sure that this doesn't happen. I won't let this happen. Noah is your son.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Liv said, looking up.

"I love you too. Come on, Noah's going to be fine. We need to get this little guy home.", Elliot said.

"You're right, we need to focus on the family.", Olivia said, and Elliot smiled.

"There's the momma bear Benson that I know.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead. They went back into the room, just then and signed any papers that they needed to sigh. Then, they took Noah home, and the kids were very glad that they got to be there. Once they got home, Liv watched as all the kids huddled around Noah, careful not to hurt him, and wanted to play with him, except for Maureen.

"Maureen, he's okay. Noah's fine.", Liv said, going over to her soon to be stepdaughter.

"This was all my fault, Liv. I am so sorry.",Maureen said, hugging Olivia, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, Maureen, he had a panic attack. You were here and I am thankful. Honey, you didn't do this. This was Noah's way of saying something was wrong and to get our attention. You did nothing wrong.", Olivia said, pulling back and looking into Mo's eyes. Maureen nodded and hugged Olivia once more, before going to check on Noah. Noah reached for her, and at first, she didn't want to pick up Noah, but he cried, and reached for her and Maureen looked towards Olivia. Olivia nodded with a smile and Maureen went over and held him close.

"I really think she blames herself, Liv.", Elliot said, coming over to her.

"I know, so do I. Noah's a prizefighter. He just needed help and that's how he chose to tell us. Maureen saved him, and that she has to know.", Liv said, hugging him. El smiled and nodded. Then, he made dinner for the family which were sliders bun. Noah was content with the milk that he had and everyone together spent tie as a family. Maureen finally came around to note that she wasn't at fault for what happened, and this was after Dickie and Calvin talked some sense into her.

The next day, Liv and El told Lucy what had happened and that things were better, but what needed to be done. Lucy understood and Liv made sure that Noah was taken care of and that he knew that she loved him. Things were going to be fine. Then, they left for work. Maureen had told Lucy that she would be over to check on Noah later, at her lunch break. Lucy thought that they were just being paranoid.

When they finally got to the precinct, Liv said that they needed to get to work. Amanda came in and said that they had found that at a party, kids were drinking and smoking. She then shows the photos that the principal sent her. They decide to all go to the school, where the kids on the photos are waiting. The principal, Mrs. Schwartz, explains to the upset parents that the police are there to take their statements and there will be time to discuss policy going forward but they need to address the situation at hand. Benson explains that they realize kids are kids and they want to keep this in proportion but they need to determine if any crimes were committed. She says they can be present when they talk to the child and any pictures from the party should not be posted or shared.

The detectives split up to interview the kids. One girl says she heard about the party via a text from one of the guys. Another parent said he heard the girls were just as complicit as the boys. Another girl, along with her mother, states there was pressure to do all the guys but she didn't and she doesn't even like the boy that sent the text message to the other girl. She said she was mostly with a young man, playing a game. They just said that something might have gotten a little out of hand. One of the mothers recognizes Olivia from the playground, because she takes her youngest son there as well. Olivia said that she was sorry that this was taken place, and the mother said that this is something that only the mother would condone, and that she was the boy's stepmother who started this whole thing. They then talk to the boy and he claims that even though he felt sick, this was something that he had to do, to be cool.

Back at the precinct, Liv had just checked in with Lucy and she said that they were fine, but that they were going to the park. Liv smiled, and texted Maureen for her to meet Lucy there and play with Noah. Then, after sending the message, Amanda and Elliot walk in with parents of one of the teenagers who said that they had no idea about the party and that they are truly responsible for all that happened. Benson said that she understands but they still have to investigate. The parents understand and leave and Liv tells Amanda to call Barba. She nods and walks out.

"You know Liv, I thank God that Katie wasn't like this. I mean sure, she had her issues, but it was never this. Maureen wasn't like this, and well you know what happened to Dickie, but all in all I am glad my kids were never into this.", Elliot said.

"I know, El, we've got good kids. Now, we have to deal with this case. Let's just hope there are no surprises.", Liv said, and then heard her phone go off. It was a photo from Maureen with Noah on the swings. In the background, she recognized the mother and her youngest son, and Noah near him. She smiled and showed Elliot.

"He's made a friend.", El said, and Liv smiled and kissed him. Then, they went to go investigate further. Barba walked in and they explained what was going on. Rollins said that there were no adults and that nothing felt coerced for the 14 to 16 year olds. Barba said that they weren't dealing with statutory rape, so why was he needed. Elliot then explains that there were photos taken and shows Barba. Barba can see that this is a bigger story, and says that they could be looking into future porn. Liv questions him and he says that if the photos get out, it could be dangerous. Liv nods, and Barba leaves.

"Okay, so now we go to the school and begin the confiscation.", Liv said, and the entire team went. Before entering the car, Liv was pulled aside and kissed by the one man she loved the most, Elliot.

"What was that for?", Liv said.

"Just because I love you.", Elliot stated and then they went to work.

At school, hones are being confiscated. When Schwartz tells Benson of the complaints she is getting from parents. Liv says to tell them if they don't contain this now, there will be images of their children on the Internet for eternity. Schwartz understands and says that just one person was missing today, and the detectives go to the students' home. They go to the student's home and ask for the phones. The mother is against him giving the phone up, because of privacy. While talking with the mother, Liv's phone rings and she tells the principal to get the phone. But the parent won't give it up, and Liv shakes her head. Then, she answers her phone, to see that it's Lucy saying that Noah had something of another child by accident and the little child was sick, so she took precaution since he was recently in the hospital and went to the doctor. She looks at El, who is watching her. She calls over her detectives and tells them what's going on, and to finish collecting and then head back to the precinct.

At the doctor's, Doctor Lee says that Noah may have been infected with the measles at the park. Liv is shocked and holds Elliot close for support, but there are good signs and she is relieved. But, the doctor wants Olivia and Elliot to quarantine him at home, and Liv nods.

"We'll do whatever we have to.", Liv said, and holds Noah close. Now, this measles thing is in everyone's viewpoint.

SOme of the kids that were at the party are home sick now too, and the detectives are notified that it is measles. This is a little shocking. After finding out about Noah and the kids, the others head to the Benson household, where Lucy, Elliot and Noah with Olivia. They come in to check on Noah and see how he is doing. Then, Liv gets caught on the case. Elliot thinks that she is working too hard, but he sees the fire and the passion in her to continue.

"Honey, it's time for Noah's nap. Let's give his medicine and try to get him down.", El explains and the others wait for them to return.

"How is he?", Fin asks Elliot, who turns and walks back.

"Fever's up, and he's sluggish and things are not good.", El said.

"Amanda told me that the kids from the party, two of them were out sick and it could be measles.", Fin said.

"Wait, they had to have been vaccinated.", Liv said, coming into the room.

"How is he?", El asks.

"Fever's up, and he's definitely not going down. El, what's going on? Why my baby?", Liv cried, and he held her close. Just then, Lucy went into the room and tells her that Noah is having trouble breathing again. They rush Noah to the hospital.

Once they get there, Liv is holding Noah and chanting "it's okay, I'm right here." Elliot runs in with her and is followed by the team and the kids. Dr. Lee takes Noah and goes into a room with him and begins yelling orders. Olivia tries to go in, but the doctor won't let her.

"Olivia, I will let you know when you can come in. For now, you have to stay out here.", Dr. Lee said.

"No, he needs me.", Olivia cried, and Elliot held her.

"Honey, let them work their magic to get Noah situated and then we can go see him.", Elliot said, and Liv looked through the window and cried. She watches as Noah is hooked up to oxygen and Liv puts her head down and cries. Elliot comes over and holds her. She lays her head on his shoulder and cries.

"Oh god, not again.", Liv said, and holds on tight. The kids come over and bring her to a chair and hold on to her. Then, the doctor comes out, and Olivia goes towards her. The kids follow and Elliot is right there holding on to his girl.

"I've got you", El said and Liv weakly smiles at him. Dr. Lee tells the family that Noah is sedated and has stabilized but she noted spots in his mouth which are the first signs of measles. The girls are shocked and scream No. Liv closes her eyes and curses silently, and then opens them to discover the next steps. Dr. Lee says that the rash will grow and things are critical in the next 24 hours. Liv breaks down, and cries. Elliot holds her and the kids envelope around her.

"Wait, I want to see him. Please, let me see him.", Olivia said. Dr. Lee nods and hands her a gown. As she goes in there, she looks at Noah and wonders what she did wrong as a mother to deserve this right here and now with her son. She kisses Elliot and tells him that they can go in after, but she needs to be alone with Noah first. He nods knowing that this was going to happen.

"Take your time, baby. Your boy needs you now.", Elliot said.

"Give Noah our love.", Maureen said, and Liv hugged her. Liv gave Elliot one last kiss and went to see Noah.

Back at the precinct, Fin and Amanda locate the guy that was dealing out the photos and track him down. When they do, they meet in Barba's office, and they bring up the fact that the kids at the party did have measles and are infecting not just themselves, but everyone around them. The guy doesn't care, and says that it's his right to have the pictures, but Barba forces him to take the photos down.

Going to the school to let the principal know, she informs them that the school has been closed for sanitization. Rollins and Nick thank her and say that the kids who were absent need to be notified and get to a doctor. When the principal looks in there files to make sure that all their vaccinations have been checked out, she notes that the one who threw the party was not vaccinated. She notes the doctor that handled the vaccinations and Rollins and Nick thank her. The let Liv know and she asks her doctor about the doctor in question. The doctor said that the doctor in question is loved by the parents of today that want to make sure that everything is perfect. Liv nods and sends them to speak with the doctor.

Rollins and Nick speak with Dr. Setrakian about the measles outbreak and says he will check the records. He adds that the MMR vaccine isn't 100% effective. He adds they are talking about a period over 10 years and he can't tell them how many doctors have rotated through the practice in that time. Nick reminds Setrakian that he has always been there and says he will look into this. Nick can see that the doctor is stonewalling and they enlist the help of Fin to take this down. They didn't want to bother Liv, so they handled it themselves.

At the hopsital, Liv and Elliot meet with the doctor. They have sent the kids home to get everything ready for Noah.

"I am going to start hi on a round of antibiotics, just to make sure that no pneumonia creeps up again.", Dr. Lee states.

"Do we really have to? I mean He's been on the same so many times. He doesn't like them.", Liv said, and held on to her stomach.

"I want what's best for Noah in the long run.", Dr. Lee states and walks away.

"Why? Why is this happening to me and Noah? What does the universe have against us?", Liv said, into Elliot's shoulder.

"Honey, we've hit a spot of bad luck. Let's just get Noah healthy. Soon, everything will be alright.", Elliot said. Internally, he prayed that things would get better for his girl. He knew that whatever e could do to make that come to fruition that he would.

With Rollins and the team, Nick and Fin question the mother of one of the kids, and she says that she didn't have to worry, because the doctor said that he would take care of it. But then Fin told her that they looked into the doctor and found that he was falsifying records. The mother was shocked, and then said that this wasn't her idea, and explains a little bit about her daughter's history. Nick understands and thanks her. Then, they go speak to the mother who they learned has been gun-ho on this doctor being used. The mother said that she had a right not to vaccinate and that all the boards were behind her. She said that the science is false and that things on the benefits of not vaccinated were not outweighed by the harmful effects. The detectives say that she is an endanger to children, but she refutes them saying that she is a mother and is doing what is best.

In court, the mother of the son who started everything and Dr. Setrakian are being arraigned for reckless endangerment, conspiracy, and falsifying business records in the 2nd degree. Trudy's lawyer pleads not guilty and requests ROR to care for her sick child. Barba counters is it her own fault her child is sick. Trudy says she wants to win her case and they are both willing to risk their reputations and livelihood. The judge cuts her off and grants ROR. Dr. Setrakian's lawyer asks to approach the bench, and when he and Barba do so, he asks for Dr. Setrakian to be separated from Trudy's trial, he is close to retirement and willing to plead to reckless endangerment if Barba will take prison off the table. Barba will agree if he gives him the records of all those falsified, forfeits his license and agrees to testify against Trudy. The lawyer agrees and so does the judge.

The next day, Barba asks Melinda Warner, another doctor and the ME, to talk about the dangers of measles. Then, Benson gets up and shares her son's story and struggle, as requested by Barba. She didn't really want to leave Noah, but Noah was well cared for by the nurse spa the doctors and the family who was there for him. Elliot had gone with her. Then, the defense team questions her hard and goes after her decisions to wait for vaccinations. Olivia states that even though she wanted the test done, the doctor said that it was important to at the time, get Noah's strength back up for the vaccination to take full effect. She explains how Noah was just in the hospital and how she just wants her son better.

"Please, that's all I want. I want my son better. I just do't like to see him in pain anymore and this bout with measles has really put a strain on him. He never would have gotten it if he didn't go to the park, but he loves the park, so we told his sitter and his sister to go and they took him. We didn't know that another family would be there, and it's the defendant's stepson. Noah and the boy hit it off. What were we supposed to do? Were we supposed to ask the parent if he has measles? That seems strange to me.", Liv said, and the defense attorney backed off. She knew that Olivia was fierce and wanted what was best for her son.

After testifying, Liv and El went back to the hospital and noted that Dr. Lee was in with Noah now. Liv smiled at the family. Then, she waited for Dr. Lee's results.

"Okay, so the results are showing signs of improvement. He's got one more round of antibiotics to kick this thing for good and then you are free to take him home.", Dr. Lee said, and went to fill in the report for the nurses.

"Oh thank God. He's coming home soon, El. This is great!", Liv said, and kissed her fiancee.

"He made it through Liv. He hit that ground and found his wings to fly. We all were scared and that bell rung. But Noah went one more round. I'm praying for him not to be done, and he came out swinging flying colors. He did it.", El said.

"Liv, go see your boy.", Elliot said, and Liv went inside to see Noah. She smiled and held him and kissed him. Liv smiled at the others and he clapped and laughed. Liv knew that if they could make it through this week, they can make it through anything.

Author's note: Okay, so I combined Granting Immunity with Holden's manifesto, only the Noah parts. What did you guys think? Please read and review. I enjoy reading your comments and your messages. They are amazing. Up next, we see a relaxing vacation for the family before the wedding. The wedding is in Chapter 13, and we are all going to be happy about that. Liv needs a vacation and a break. So I have decided that the next chapter will give them that break. It'll be a happy chapter, I promise. EO forever. Bensler, and Chriska always. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: HAKUNA MATATA

Olivia watched as Noah got unhooked from the machines, and waited till the doctor handed him over to her. When Doctor Lee saw her waiting, she smiled and handed Noah over to Olivia. Olivia held her baby close and thanked her.

"Oh my baby. Mama's got you sweetie. I am never going to let this happen again. I love you so much.", Liv said, shedding a few tears. Elliot stood back for a few moments, and watched her with Noah but when he saw the tears, he walked over to her and held her.

"It's okay, baby. He's fine. We are going to take him home.", Elliot said. He kissed her forehead and let her lean into him.

"I know, I…. ", Olivia said, but stopped after a second, not wanting to show her fears.

"Liv, what is it? You can tell me.", Elliot said. He pulled her down to sit with him on the chair, and Noah sat on her lap. Liv kissed Noah's head, and let the tears fall.

"I was just scared I was going to lose my one shot at being a mother.", Liv said.

"Liv, just because we went through this, doesn't mean we are giving up. We are going to protect Noah and keep him from the bad guys and anyone else that may step in our way. Honey, he's ours, and no one else's.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Liv said, taking a breath after a second of thinking that Elliot was right.

"I love you too sweetie, more than you'll ever know.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and then they went home. Once they got home, they realized that the kids had come over and watched everything for them, while things were a little unsteady at the hospital.

"Okay Noah, we're home.", Liv said, carrying him in. El had their bags and followed her.

"Hey guys, when did you all get here?", El said to his kids.

"We got here a few hours ago. We wanted to come and see Noah, but we realized that he would be home later, so we just stayed and talked and had fun together.", Maureen said. Elliot smiled. There was once a time when the kids couldn't even be in the same room together, and talk because everyone had a different life, but now, all of them all grown up, things are looking better.

"Guys, you didn't have to stay.", Liv said, sitting down on the sofa with Noah after getting him a bottle.

"We wanted to Liv. We wanted to be here for you and Noah, to show you that we are a family.", Katie said. Liv smiled, and tears burned her eyes. She knew how happy she was now that Noah was safe and with her and that Elliot's kids were with them.

"Listen, I know there's not much room, but you guys are welcome to stay tonight.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded.

"Thanks, Liv. I was thinking we all could do one family get together anyway, so let's do it.", Dickie said, and Elliot smiled.

"You've turned a corner young man.", Elliot said. He said this as he pulled Dickie aside.

"Gotta grow up sometime dad. I know Liv's great for you, and I know that we haven't always got along, but I want to be a part of this family now. I can't imagine how Olivia must have felt when Noah went through that because it was scary for me to see. I just want to be a part of a loving family.", Dickie said.

"You are.", El said, and hugged him. Liv watched the scene from behind her and smiled. Then, she put Noah in his crib, as he had drifted off to sleep and wound up going to bed herself. The kids said their goodnights and went to bed also. Elliot knew that he had to do something for his family and now was the time to do it. It was a time now to get away from it all, and after Noah's hospital visit, now was the perfect time to just breathe. Before joining Liv in the bedroom, he called the campground where they used to g family, and booked the cabin for the family. He knew that things would be a little tight, but he wanted everyone to just relax and feel like they can breathe again. He knew that Liv was feeling the pressure and the nervousness about being a good mother to Noah so he thought that this was the perfect time to do the trip. After booking the cabin for a week, he decided to wait until the morning to tell them, and went to the bedroom with Olivia.

When he went in there, Liv was sitting there thinking about everything. She had changed and was laying in bed just staring into space. Elliot walked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Honey, are you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I worried about Noah, El. I mean the case worker said that he'd be taken away from me. I don't want that to happen. The hearing's not this week, but next week, right before our wedding. God, if I can't have Noah, that would crush the day. I just want him to feel the love that I felt from you.", Liv said, holding on to Elliot.

"I know Liv, and we have everything under control. Look, who really cares what the case worker thinks? The judge knows that the best person to take care of Noah is you. We will handle it like we've handled everything else and our wedding will go off easily. Liv, I love you and Noah and I want what's best for both of you. Honey, you are what's best for Noah as a mother, You, and you alone. Don't worry about that right now, Liv. Focus on us baby. Focus on right here right now.", El said, and he kissed her. He laid her back against him and they fell asleep together.

When they woke up, Liv was rubbing El's shoulder, waiting to get her shower because she wanted to see him first. She knew that it was a work day, but didn't know that Elliot had other plans for his entire family.

"Good morning, Liv.", Elliot said to Liv.

"Good morning baby. I love you so much, El.", Liv said. She kissed him with every fiber of her being. "Thank you so much for being there for me and Noah this past week. I couldn't have done it without you. Now it's back to reality.", Liv said, and got up to go get her shower.

"Uh-uh, not quite yet, my love.", Elliot said turning towards her.

"What do you mean? El, we are going to be late.", Liv said.

"Liv, come with me. The kids are already up. We need to talk about something.", El said, and Liv followed.

Maureen was holding Noah and Liv took him from her and held him close. Once they were all there, Elliot shared his news.

"Okay guys, I know we had a rough patch last week, and things really got complicated. So, I took the liberty of contacting everyone that needed to be contacted and found us a place to go for one week to relax. We are going to the old campsite where we used to go as a family. We are renting a cabin.", Elliot said, and they all sat there stunned.

"Wait, what? What about our cases? School, homework?", Liv asked.

"All taken care of. I called Amanda and Fin and they will be heading your department for a week, and Katie your boss said that they can do without you for one week. Maureen your boss said that you have been working to hard. Calvin, it's a time for you to bond with the family. Dickie said it last night that we need this time and it got me thinking.", Elliot said.

"I just wanted to spend time as a family.", Dickie said, and everyone smiled.

"So go get packed guys, we'll leave after breakfast.", El said. Then he watched as his kids went off packing their bags. He could hear the excitement in their voices. Then, he turned around and Liv smiled at him.

"El, you didn't have to do this.", Liv said, smiling.

"Yes, I did. We need this time. We have had a rough few weeks and now we just need the family. So that's what we are going to get.", El said, moving to hold on to her.

"Well, I am in. I love you so much.", Liv said.

"Ditto.", El said, and they went to pack. Liv and El both packed their bags quickly and moved on to Noah. Eli was so excited, Elliot could hear him singing and talking to Dickie so excitedly. He laughed and helped Olivia pack Noah's bag. Once they had everything and packed it into the car they were off on their adventure in the outdoors.

On the way to the cabin, the kids sang songs and made the trip easier for Noah. Noah just smiled and clapped and had a blast.

"I am glad that they are taking the time to play with him. I know we introduced them a while back, but still, it just feels like they accept him as their brother.", Liv said, smiling.

"Liv, Calvin and Noah are their brothers. They know that they are a part of you and that we both are a couple and a happy, engaged couple to be at that, so, that's what it is.", Elliot said.

"So, where is this cabin?", Liv asked, taking Elliot's hand.

"It's in the Staten Island area. I know it's not out of the city, of New York, but I've taken my kids here. Look, I know it's not your usual get away spot….". El said, but Liv stopped him with a kiss to the cheek.

"No, it's not. But I want to. I want to be with your family, El. I want to be with our family. I want to be anywhere with you.", Liv said, and kissed him again. Then, she settled in the car and watched as he drove holding on to her hand. She never let it go the entire trip. Kathleen noticed it in the beginning and smiled.

"Daddy never used to hold mom's hand.", Katie said to Maureen.

"No, they didn't. But Katie, Dad's changed, and Liv's changed him.", Maureen said.

"Yea and I am totally okay with that. I just want him to be happy.", Katie said.

"I happy girls, being with you all and Liv and her kids means the world to me.", Elliot said. The girls looked up and smiled. This was going to be a great week. A few hours later they were in the campground, and got to their cabin. When they got there, Elliot came closer to Olivia as the kids got the stuff out the car.

"It's so peaceful here, El. I love it.", Liv said.

"I know, that's why I like it. Sometimes I'd like to get away, and here is where I like to that.", Elliot said.

They walked inside and went to set everything up. But walking in, felt like she was walking back into the beach house for Olivia and she sat down on the sofa, and instantly pulled her feet to her chest. All of sudden the memories of the lake house, being tied to the bed, and everything that happened there started coming back to her.

"Please, I'll do anything. I wanna live. Please NO!", Liv said, and cried. Elliot looked up from talking with the kids and ran over there.

"Oh God, no, no! Don't shoot! Please", Liv cried, and scooted away from Elliot.

"Liv, baby, it's me. Come back to me. It's Elliot. Please come back.", Elliot said, and Liv shook her head and cried. She curled into her arms and the kids watched from afar. Maureen went to get her some water and Elliot gave it to her.

"El, I'm sorry. I just walked in and instantly flashback to when I was in the lake house. I am so sorry.", Liv said, looking at the kids.

"No, mom it's okay. You're with us, and not the crazy man that hurt you. You're okay.", Calvin said, and the girls smiled.

"Mom, listen, Calvin's right. You are with us. He's gone forever.", Katie said.

"Liv, I am right here baby. Tell me what you need.", El said, moving closer.

"You. I just need you.", Liv said, and curled into him. The kids came closer and went to hold her. They knew that trauma patients have occasional flashbacks even though things are completely over with Lewis and he's gone. It just happens and they can't help it. But they can make sure that she knows that she's wanted here and that she is needed here.

"I am okay guys, I am sorry. I just had a flashback. I'm sorry.", Liv said to the kids.

"No, momma, you don't have to apologize. We get it. We want you to know that we'll be here for you.", Katie said. Lizzie came closer and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for loving me.", Liv said, and they all smiled. Then, they went to pick out their rooms and Liv sat with Elliot on the couch.

'I am sorry, El. Sometimes I can't help it. But why do you think now that everything's over that it started to happen?", Liv said.

"Because you are completely relaxed. It's your mind's way of pushing you back to reality. But Liv, you can fight. We all will be here to help you.", Elliot said.

"Will you be here? I don't know if I can do this alone.", Liv stated and Elliot pulled her close. He kissed her with everything that he had.

"You know that I love you. I will be here for you until the day we die. That's what we are vowing next week. Honey, just relax.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She went to unpack her stuff and help Calvin with Noah's things. After getting settled, Liv noted that this was the first time that the kids called her mom.

"Guys, today was the first time that you called me mom. I'm okay with that. I'd love that. I just want to be happy.", Liv said. The kids smiled and hugged her, even Dickie came up and hugged her.

"You know, mom, we want you to be that for us. We want you as our mother.", Dickie stated. Liv shed a few tears of joy, and El came over to her.

"And I want you to be my wife.", El said, and pulled her close for a kiss. The kiss was short lived because Noah had clapped and everyone turned to see him smiling and clapping.

"That's right my baby boy. We are Stablers now.", Liv said, and rubbed his cheek. Everyone smiled and then everyone helped fixed diner. Even Noah helped by Calvin holding him and letting him put the plate down. Liv smiled, and leaned closer into Elliot and breathed deeply. Then, they ate dinner as a family and things were going great. The kids talked about the fun times they had at the cabin and Calvin got quiet. He knew that he was a part of their family, but he didn't see it the way that they saw it, and this worried him. Liv saw him pull back and away from the conversation, and went over to him.

"Hey, come here a sec and help me with something in the kitchen.", Liv said, and he nodded. He followed her.

"You okay, Calvin? You seem like are unsure of things?", Liv asked.

"I love you Mom, and I love Elliot, but when we are around the Stabler kids, I feel like they have a connection that I don't share with them. It's hard for me to feel like I fit in with them.", Calvin said, sitting on the stool. Liv turned after getting the glass out of the cabinet and was shocked to hear him say that. She knew that he was being honest with her, and she walked over to him.

"Oh honey, come here.", Liv said, and he went into his arms.

"I thought by having a family, it would be great because it would be something I never had. But I just feel like I'm on the outside.", Calvin said, breaking down in Liv's arms. Liv held tighter on to him and understood where he was coming from. Then, after a few moments, Liv backed away and held him at arms length. She looked at his face and spoke to him.

"Calvin, sweetheart, don't ever feel like you are not a part of this family. You are every part of it. I want you here. Listen, yes, they have memories, but we make our own memories, so let's work on just being part of the group. They want to include you. Believe me, you are a part of this family.", Liv said.

"I know mom, but they have all of these memories and history together. I don't have that. I have what Vivian told me and then what my Grandpa done to me. That's my history. The only part of my history that was great was when you rescued me the first time. That's it. Nothing else. I just don't see how a boy from the slums like me can fit in with these people.", Calvin said, and Liv looked down.

"I didn't either, honestly. I was from an abusive mother, a rapist of a father and never felt that love for me. But Calvin, we learn to push our history behind us and move forward. You can do this.", Liv said.

"Mom…", Calvin started.

"Calvin, I am going to share with you something that is from the movie the Lion King. You gotta put your past behind you. The past, sure it hurts, But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it. Look, Eli thinks of you as his older brother, Dickie feels like you are his yunger, less handsome brother(chuckles), and Noah has the best big brother there is. Honey, the girls, the girls love you. So what that they have the connection because they are the Stabler kids, you are a stabler now. We can do this together.", Liv said, and smiled. Calvin hugged her. Then, they went back into the room and Liv watched as Calvin went over to the table.

"Dude, you missed it. Eli did his seal impression.", Dickie said.

"I know, but I'll see it again. He always does it.", Calvin said, and they all laughed. Liv smiled, and nodded. She turned to Elliot, who had more of the food on him then Noah did in his tummy.

"Uh, El, is he eating it, or you wearing it?", Liv said, and the kids looked on and laughed.

"Both. He has eaten, but he keeps throwing it back at me.", El laughed.

"That's because daddy doesn't do it like mommy.", Liv cooed at Noah, and gave him a bite. Noah took it with ease and El smiled.

"No one does anything like you, Liv.", El said, wiping his shirt.

"That better me true.", Liv said, winking. After dinner, the kids went to change and pick out a movie. Eli said he wanted to watch the Lion King, and Calvin looked at Olivia surprised. Liv nodded and shrugged. Elliot saw the interaction and made a mental note to ask Olivia about it later.

"Lion King it is", Liv said, and they all sang along when the songs came on. She snuggled into Elliot and watched as Calvin and the Stabler kids had fun watching the movies. Even the oldest Maureen had said that it was a classic and that they should always do classics.

After the movie, everyone went to the respective rooms. El and Liv cleaned up and then went to the room themselves.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?", El asked, Liv after they cuddled together.

"Yes, everything is so relaxing here. Like hakuna matata.",, Liv smiled and kissed Elliot.

"So what was the issue with Calvin?", he asked.

"He's just not feeling lichee fits in with the kids, El. I am worried a bit. Like he feels as though they have history and he has his own stuff that he dealt with, like Vivian and the attack that he's not sure if the can bond with them.", Liv said, sitting up in bed.

"Honey, he gets along great with my kids.", El said.

"He just feels like they have so much in common with their history and his history is not theirs. He feels like an outsider looking in.", Liv said.

"Oh, wow. Should I talk to my kids?", El said, and Liv shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want him to feel like he belongs here. I don't want them to outdo themselves, but I don't want to lose him either.", Liv said.

"You are not going to lose him or Noah. Listen, he just needs to be around the entire family more. Everything will be fine, Liv trust me. Like you said before Hakuna Matata.", Elliot said.

Liv nodded and laid down and fell asleep. That night, Elliot held on to her and slept, but she dreamed out Calvin leaving, saying that he couldn't take the struggle to fit in. Then, the dream switched to Calvin in a more dire situation, and just felt like he couldn't fit in. She prayed that it wouldn't come to this, and hoped that things will get better.

The next morning, Liv woke up early and went down the hall. She found Elliot there waiting for her with a cp of coffee there for her.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night?", he asked.

"Mine was wonderful, with you by my side.", Liv said, and he smiled. He kissed her and then they heard the kids get up. It was just the Stabler kids, so Elliot thought that this would be a good time to talk with them, with Liv there.

"Morning guys, how'd y'all sleep?", Liv asked.

"Good, Liv. Plus, everything is perfect here.", Maureen said.

"Well almost. Calvin told your mom that he feels like he's on the outside. He wants to mesh well with you guys and tries but feels like his efforts are unnoticed and unappreciated. Plus with his history, and the way that we have the memories of when you were kids, it just seems like he wants to fit in.", El said. Liv was surprised and didn't think he do that, but she was glad that he did because she felt better about him doing that then she would.

"Dad, we love Calvin. He's our brother. He shouldn't have to try to fit in with us. He does, automatically.", Maureen said.

"You have your memories though, and like last night when you guys were sharing memories of camping and things as kids, I never did that, so I felt out of place.", Calvin said. Everyone turned to see him standing there, walking into the room.

"Clavin, bro, listen, we want you in our lives. Sure we don't have the same past, but we have the same future. The future family that dad and mom are creating is ours to keep and that's the truth. We can't change what we went through, but we surely can make sure that we include you more. I am sorry that you felt left out, but it just was a memory that my brother and sisters have. We need to be together. We are a family. Remember the movie last night? Timon and Pumbaa were from the outside world and Simba learned to love them as their friends, maybe even brothers. He was a [art of their family now. You are a part of us.", Dickie stated, and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dickie, just felt out of place last night.", Calvin said.

"Don't. You are a part of the family.", Katie said.

"You're a stabler now!", Eli screamed and everyone laughed.

"Thanks, guys.", Calvin said, and Liv was crying. She was smiling too, so Elliot figured that this was happy tears. He held her close and watched as the kids came together and made their way to the outside to go for a walk. They strapped Noah into a walker and Liv and El went with them. They all went on a hike and had fun.

The new few days were spent like that, Relaxing with the kids, and just talking and learning more about becoming a family. Things were really good with everyone. After a few more days, Elliot told the kids to pack up.

"So are you excited about the wedding next week?", El asked.

"Yes, I am. I am ready to be your wife.",, Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her before they began the ride home. It was a great week, and now, the greatest week of their lives is coming.

It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata

Author's note; Alright what did you think? I hoped you liked this little time away and realizing what the family really means. Calvin now understands where he stands in the family and that was an important factor for me to write in this chapter. Please enjoy. Please leave comments in the comments section and review the story. It always makes me smile when there are reviews. Rand R. Up next, the WEDDING. What will the day bring? Read on to find out. EO forever! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: So, this is Love

Coming home from the trip, Olivia felt rested and ready for the week ahead. She knew that the week was going to be hectic with the wedding, but she didn't care because she had Elliot by her side. On the way, Liv held Elliot's hand.

"Can you believe that we are getting married next week?", Liv said.

"Yes, because I always knew it was you.", El said, and Liv smiled. But Liv looked over at him and saw a hint of sadness. Instantly, she got worried because she thought he was seriously getting cold feet.

"El? Are you okay? Did I do something?", Liv said.

"What? No, no, Liv, you didn't do anything. I love you so much. There's just a part of me that knows that it's my damn fault for not having this sooner. I mean, I know I should have come back or done something before then, but Liv, nothing is your fault. You have made me feel whole again, and that's just what I needed.", El said, and Liv smiled.

"Are you looking for a way back to take back your commitment? Elliot, please be honest with me. I am just making sure that this is what you still want?" Liv said, and looked at him earnestly. Then, he saw the kids had came into the conversation, and knew that he was right where he was meant to be.

"No, Liv, I am not looking for a way out. I love you. I want this. I want you.", Elliot said, as he pulled over. He kissed her hard.

"I guess, Just regret not taking the cable sooner", Elliot continued after the kiss.

"I don't see it that way. I see it as that was your time to figure out things. Sure it hurt when you told me that she left you, but then you went back to her. But, El, we would not behave today if it wasn't for all that we did. I look at our last as being structure for what we should have in the future. Elliot, I love you, and I have loved you ever since that first day. But I knew you were taken, so I relented. But, El, I knew that somedya, you'd come back to me. I just prayed really hard that someday my dreams would come true, and guess what, the day you proposed my dreams came true ten fold. You were my dream, Elliot, and I never stopped believing in us.", Liv said.

"Thank you for staying with me, and believing in us.", Elliot said, and kissed her once more.

"So, is the wedding still on?", Katie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, the wedding is still on.", her father said, and then pulled back onto the road. Liv settled in, after checking on Noah, and held Elliot's hand. She felt at peace because things were finally clear. She was going to get married and it was to the man of her dreams, Elliot Stabler.

When they got home, Elliot realized that Liv was asleep, yet she was holding his hand tightly. He knew that she needed him, even during her sleep, and he smiled. He told the kids to go ahead and get inside, bringing their things in. He went over to the other side and picked Olivia up and brought her inside. When she felt the movement, she curled towards Elliot.

"Liv, baby?", he said. But then he thought about she said that he was the man of her dreams and remembered that in one of the fairytales that she read to Noah, the prince woke his princess with a kiss. He leaned toward her, and kissed her lips, and she instantly pulled him towards her and kissed him back. When they came up for air, Liv smiled.

"Oh, honey, are we home?", Liv said, looking around.

"Yes, sweetheart. I had to wake my princess with a kiss, so that's what I did. Yes, we are home. Noah's in his crib, napping, and Maureen and the kids are napping as well.", El said.

"So right now, it's just us in the living room, eh?', Liv said, and pulled him closer. She kissed him and he sighed and they made out on the couch for a few minutes. When they stopped, Liv laid there, and Elliot laid his head on top of her, listening to her heart.

"I love you", Liv said.

"I love you more. Let's nap for a bit then we can start dinner.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. They rearranged themselves to make it more comfortable and fell asleep together.

A few hours later, they woke up and started dinner, when Eli came running in the living room with a movie in his hand.

"Daddy, I heard momma say that you were in her dreams. Just like Cinderella. Can we watch it?", Eli asked, excitedly. Liv smiled and laughed. She went over to the boy and kissed him.

"Yes, we can, Eli, after dinner.", Liv told him.

"Yay, we are watching Cinderella!", Eli screamed. The kids laughed and watched as he danced and celebrated.

"Alright, Eli, let's go eat, and then we can watch the movie.", El said, as he put the plate down for him.

"Okay, dad.", Eli said, and came to sit down. Liv laughed.

"He's too cute.", Liv said, holding El's hand.

"He is.", El commented.

"Dad, he's you.", Katie said.

"No, Eli is not me. He's far from me.", Elliot said.

"Why do say that? El, he's just like you. He's handsome, he's cute, and he's smart. He's just like his dad.", Liv said.

"I just don't want hm to become the bad part of me.", El said, and Liv understood. She knew that he didn't want Eli to be like his angry self, like how he used to be with the perps.

"El, he's not like that. Eli doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Don't worry. He's you.", Liv said, looking him in the eye.

"Okay, I believe you.", El said. After eating, Liv got everyone settled on the couch and made some hot chocolate. Wen that was all done, Noah sat right next to his momma and she cuddled him. El smiled as he watched Noah cuddle into Liv. He knew that she was the best mom to Noah and that she was the best mom to his kids and Calvin. He looked at her and whispered that the loved her, and pressed play.

"I love you too.", Liv said, and held his hand on the back of the sofa.

"Mama, sh", Noah said, and everyone laughed.

"That's right Noah, we have to be quiet during the movie.", Liv said, and kissed his head. Then, the film started and they all sat around watching it. When it was over, Liv looked around and everyone, including Elliot was asleep.

"This is what my life is now. I couldn't be happier. Thank you for giving us this time.", Liv said into the night, and cuddled next to Elliot with Noah and fell asleep. When the woke up the next morning, Liv smiled. She had her family and within the next week, she'd become truly Mrs. Elliot Stabler. After taking her shower, and getting dressed for work, Liv decided to wake everyone. But everyone was already awake, except for Elliot and Noah. She smiled as she watched her son sleeping next to her fiancee. She walked over and kissed her son's head, and then went to her husband. He responded and woke up.

"Time to get up and get ready for work.", Liv said.

"Do we have to?", Elliot said, pulling her back towards him, onto the sofa.

"I know, I'd much rather stay here too. But El, we need to. Remember we are going to be off for 2 weeks.", Liv said.

"2 whole weeks of me and you.", Elliot said, pulling her closer.

"Mm, now that I love.", Liv said, and kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard. After a few minutes, they broke apart, and Elliot went to go get ready. Noah cried for his momma, so Li tended to Noah.

"What's a matter baby boy?", Liv said. but Noah just cried. She felt him and he wasn't wet or gassy, but maybe he just needed her. She cuddled him closer to her and sat down on the rocking chair.

"Mama's right here, Noah. I am not going anywhere.", Liv said. She had heard the door, and it was Lucy. She was coming over today.

"Lucy, hey, I am almost ready. Just waiting on Elliot. We had a late start this morning.", Liv said.

"No worries, Liv. Is Noah okay?", Lucy stated, seeing as Noah was whimpering in Olivia's arms.

"He's fussy. I've fed him, changed him, done everything. I think he was just needing me.", Liv said. Lucy nodded. Sitting in the room, Lucy watched Liv as she talked with Noah about what he was going to do with Lucy today. But Noah really just cuddled right there with Olivia.

"Liv, you ready?", Elliot called, and Liv sighed. She handed Lucy Noah and promised him that she would see him later, but Noah reached for her again.

"No, mama!", Noah cried, and Liv turned around. She looked at Elliot, and he nodded and waited for her. Liv went back to the room and held Noah close.

"Shhh, Noah, it's okay, baby. Momma's here. I am right here.", Liv said. Liv walked around with him, and then he fell asleep. Liv put him in the crib and then left. She told Lucy that if he needs her then she can come down to the station. Lucy nodded, and Elliot who had been waiting on Olivia in the living room left with her.

"Is he okay?", Elliot asked.

"He's alright. I think he got used to me being there last week, and now he doesn't want me to go. Come on, let's go in. It's going to be okay.", Liv said, then turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I'm sorry about that. He's sleeping now. Look if he wakes up and calls for me, and you cant get him to quiet down, just call me, or come to the precinct." Lucy nodded and smiled. Then, the engaged couple left.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?", Elliot asked in the elevator.

"I have never seen him that upset.", Liv said, leaning into him.

"I know, but it's probably because we were with him all week. It may have confused him. It's okay.", El said, holding her close. She just leaned into him.

"I hope so.", Liv said. Then, they went ahead and went to work. All day Liv thought about Noah, and was so glad when the day was over because she got to go home to her baby boy. But as she was about to leave, Liv remembered that she had a final fitting for her gown and told Elliot that she would meet him at home. Maureen met her and so did Kathleen to give her some support. Once she had the dress on, a lace fit and flare gown with a key hole back and fabric buttons down the back, she came out of the room for Katie and Maureen to see it.

"Liv, it's gorgeous. Dad is going to lose it.", Katie said.

"Mom, wow, just wow. You look amazing.", Maureen said, and Liv smiled. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. Then the tears started to come.

"Liv, what is it?", Maureen said, getting off the sofa and coming over to her mother.

"I just wish my mom was here.", Liv said. Maureen was silent for a minute, unsure of what to say when Kathleen came over and saved her.

"Liv, she is here. She's in your heart and trust me she will see you get married.", Katie said. Liv held her close.

"Thanks girls. It's perfect.", Liv said, and they got the dress and went home. When they returned to their house, Liv saw Calvin and he came running over to her.

"Hey buddy, how was school?", Liv asked.

"Great! I got an A on that math test last week, and the Spanish test.", Calvin said.

"That's good, sweetheart. I am so proud of you.", Liv said, then looked away sadly after seeing how grown up Calvin had become.

"Mom, what's wrong?", Calvin said, moving towards her on the couch.

"You know I love you buddy?", Liv said. Calvin nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I just feel like we haven't spent much time together because I am so busy with the wedding planning and Noah and work. I feel terrible. Your my son too.", Liv said.

"Momma, I know you're busy and it's my job to be there for you when Noah needs me. I am his big brother after all. I can handle it mama.", Calvin said.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay with all of this, The wedding, being here with me, and all of that?", Liv said. Calvin then knew the root of the issue that his mother was having. She wanted to make sure that he knew that even though she was busy, that she would never be too busy for him. He now understood that she wanted him to feel comfortable with her and Elliot's marriage and being there with her. He hugged her and then spoke to her so that she can understand.

"Mom, I am super excited about the wedding. I mean my mother is getting married to the man of her dreams. I love Elliot as my father and he's great with Noah. Now you don't have to worry about me. I am perfectly content being here with you. I love it here. I get to spend time with the Stablers, and even though sometimes fitting in with them is harder than I would have imagined, it works. It just does. Mom, everything's fine. I can't wait for all of us to be a Stabler.", Calvin said, and Liv held him close again and had tears of joy running down her face.

"I know Calvin, I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine with us. My family is the most important thing to me and it kills me when something isn't right. I just want everyone happy.", Liv said.

"We are happy. That's because you helped Noah and I become part of a family that we never thought would be possible.", Calvin said, and hugged her again. Then, he left to do his homework. He had told Olivia that he may need help with that later, but he will see. Liv smiled and went into the kitchen and saw Noah there. Noah clapped and reached for her.

"Trust me, Noah, I love you and I am doing this for you. You deserve to have a family, little one, and we are going to get it.", Liv said. She had heard the door and knew that this was Elliot.

"Liv, sweetheart?",El said, coming into the living room.

"In the kitchen.", Liv added and he went towards her.

"Hey, how'd everything go?", Elliot asked.

"Great. Fitting was perfect and everything is ready to go. Calvin and I had a great talk and Noah is about to get his bottle. We are all good.", Liv said.

"I see that. You are a great mother Liv.", Elliot said.

"MM yea, and you're a great father.", Liv said. Elliot smiled, and pulled her close for a kiss.

That night, Calvin and Noah, Liv and Elliot were together watching TV and just relaxing. It was a great night for them. Te next day, Elliot drove him and Liv to work, and before everyone left for the day after a day of doing nothing but paperwork for cases that were closed and getting things together for Rafael, Liv called a team meeting and told them that because of the finalization of the wedding details that the precinct would actually be shut down the next few weeks. The one that was extremely excited was Nick because he got more time with Zara.

"Um, before ya'll go, I have something to say. Ah guys, so we want to thank you for standing with us this weekend. It truly touched me to know that not only do I have my fiancé and my family's back, but I have my team's back. I know we've had our ups and downs but we've really come a long way and there's nothing that I would trade to be with you guys", Liv said tearing up. Elliot held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Liv, we wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, I knew that you were going to get married someday, and babygirl, you finally found your match.", Fin said, and Liv nodded and hugged him.

"You know when you first came back to the precinct, I was skeptical, because I saw how happy Olivia was with Brian and didn't know if she could be that happy again. I never liked him anyways and you were right to dump his ass, Liv. You found your guy and this was the one that you've been waiting for, even if he did leave and return.", Nick said.

"Yea, and this goes for just Elliot, man if you do anything to screw up what you have here, you know that we will take you out. We have her back.", Amanda said.

"I know Amanda, believe me. But it won't come to that. I love her, Calvin and Noah and never want them to feel like I abandon them. That was my father and now that I know Liv, her mother too, and I just want what's best for her.", Elliot said, and they nodded. Liv walked up after shutting everything down and they all left and went their separate ways.

"So tomorrow, the twenty four hour rule starts. Are you excited?", Elliot asked.

"A little. I don't wanna be away from you.", Liv said, pulling him close

"I know, but it's only for one day.", Elliot said.

"El, I don't care whether it's one minute or one day, I can't be away from you. I hated it when we were partners and sleeping alone just doesn't work for me.", Liv said, looking down.

"I know, I know. But I'll be there in your dreams. Honey, it's going to be okay.", Elliot said, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Elliot.", Olivia said, and kissed him.

"I love you too.", Elliot repeated. They went home and found out that Maureen had taken Noah and Calvin out for dinner, and that they should be home soon. Liv smiled and sat there watching the news with Elliot. But, they didn't watch tv as it was just on. They made out instead and waited for the kids to come home. Soon, they came home and spent the night with the entire family. Liv smiled because she knew that this was her family and that this was her future.

The next morning, Liv held on to Elliot a little closer. "El, I don't want you to go.", Liv said, curling up to him.

"It's for one day, Liv. You'l be fine. I am sure that Melinda, the girls, and Amanda have something planned for your bachelorette party. Don't worry, mine's just the older guy's coming to the apartment and having a few drinks. I promise you will see me tomorrow. Call me!", he said before gathering all the boys, and their stuff and piling into the car. Liv sat there watching and shed a few tears. Maureen came up to her and hugged her and whispered that things were going to be okay. Just then, Melinda and Amanda stopped by. They saw how Liv was feeling and both women reassured her that it was just for one night and tomorrow night that they would be together and they would be together for the rest their lives. Liv was sad because Noah was with her father, while Elliot and the boys went out. Dickie was with his dad and so was Calvin. don had said that because Noah was just a baby and Eli was little that he'd watch the boys for the day. Liv thanked him and helped Maureen pack a bag for Noah. Eli came in dragging a bag.

"Grampa, come on, all the good slides will be taken at McDonalds.", Eli said, and everyone laughed.

"Alright, Eli. Listen, Liv. You girls have fun. Don't worry about Noah. I've got him.", Don said, and Liv smiled. Then, Liv was thrown into a bridal veil and then, shoved out the door. She reminded the girls that this was nothing too crazy and they agreed. They went to lunch got free drinks for all the girls, except the kids, and had a blast. At lunch, the girls talked about cases and things like that, but then Maureen came over with the bag of gifts, and the girls smiled.

"Liv, present time.", Maureen said, and Liv shook her head.

"You ladies didn't have to get me anything. Having you stand with me tomorrow is a gift enough.", Liv commented.

"Liv, we wanted to. This is your special day.", Melinda said, and patted Liv's arm. Liv smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, I;ll go first.", Amanda said, and presented Olivia with a new badge and gun holster, this one read OBS, and she also got Liv a cute bridal keychain for her office keys. Melinda got Olvia a new iPad for work that had photos of her bridal portraits and Noah. Liv smiled and showed some of the photos to the girls. Then the girls gave their new mom their gift. Each daughter got their mother a special present. Lizzie told Liv that she had saved up some money and got Liv a pair of white gold earrings that were perfect for tomorrow. Liv smiled and thanked Lizzie. Maureen said that she got this gift because she was someone special to her and it was a necklace that stated her initials and Liv loved it. Kathleen got her a heart shaped statue that could go in the house and it was a Dear Mom letter. Olivia teared up at the sight of this and Katie said that it was because she was more of a mother to her than her mother had ever been. Liv hugged her and smiled. Then, the last gift was from Elliot. It was a photo frame of three dates. The first was the day that they started working together. The second was the day that she said yes to him. The third was their wedding day. It was so sweet and beautiful. Liv was in love with all of the gifts.

"Thanks you guys. Really, all of this means a lot to me.", Liv said. Then her phone rang. It was Elliot.

"Hang on, ladies, it's him!", Liv said, and smiled. The girls quieted down and watched. Maureen was holding Lizzie. Lizzie was face down in a bowl of ice cream, so she was good.

"Hey honey, everything okay?", Elliot said.

"Yea, although when you left I was feeling sad. I missed you too much. But the girls came over and took us to lunch and we are just opened the presents they got me. You should see these presents. How are you and the boys doing?", Liv asked.

"I am doing good. Miss you though. But Don has the little ones, so Nick, Munch, Fin and I went for lunch at the local bar and then we are going bowling and maybe to watch some game tonight.", Elliot said.

"Be good, baby. Please make sure to get the little ones to bed at a decent hour.", Liv said, smiling.

"Don't worry, we won't go crazy. I love you.", Elliot said.

"Love you too. Your gift was amazing.", Liv said, and hung up.

"Well what did he say?", Maureen asked.

"Just being nosy and wanted to make sure I was okay.", Liv said.

"That's dad. I swear he calls me like five times a day just to check on me.", Lizzie said.

"It never gets better Lizzie trust me.", Katie said and the girls laughed.

Going back to her apartment, Liv put the gifts away and then the girls all got ready for some night on the town. When it was about five or six, they went out to have some fun. Lizzie was too young, so she said that she was going to go by Grampa. Liv nodded and waited for Don to pick her up before they left. They all went out to the local bar, and drank a few glasses of champagne and girl talked.

"Thanks, you guys, tonight is so special.", Liv said, tearing up. Then, she bought about Elliot and texted him to see what he was doing. he was at another bar, having fun with the guys, but not too much fun. He told her that he missed her an that he couldn't wait till tomorrow. Liv smiled. After a few rounds, Liv and the girls called it a night. They went back and watched Something Borrowed. It was so cute.

"You know I feel like Rachel a little. I don't know, Kathy was Darcy and of course Dex was Elliot. I always let him back to herald now that he's coming home to me. I am happy.", Liv said, tearing up.

"I know, Liv, bt lookout your life now. You couldn't be happier. You can't compare your love life to a movie.", Maureen said.

"Dad loves you, Liv, and that's all that matters.", Katie said, and Liv smiled. Then, they all fell asleep watching the movie. Liv stayed up to make sure that her two favorite characters got together and they did. This was going to be perfect and she knew it. She was going to have the fairytale wedding that she's always dreamed about.

The next day, Liv was the first to awaken.

"I am getting married today.", Liv said, and smiled. She let out a few tears and knew that this was perect. Then Maureen got up and everyone else followed shortly afterwards. After breakfast, they all got themselves together and helped Liv get ready. Maureen and Katie worked on her dress and Liv was happy to have them help her. When they were all said and done, Liv smiled and thanked the girls for standing with her. They all hugged her and things went smoothly thereafter. They headed to the church and into the back room, where they all waited for the ceremony.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling.", Maureen said.

"I am nervous, but happy, and excited all at the same time. Did any of you see if Cragen was here and your father?", Liv asked nervously. She wanted to make sure that Elliot didn't stand her up.

"Cragen got here a few minutes go with Noah and Eli and Lizzie. Daddy's been here, mom. Just relax.", Katie said.

"Thank you girls for allowing Calvin, Noah, and me into your family.", Liv said to Maureen and Katie.

"Liv, we love you and wanted to thank you too. Thank you for bringing joy to our dad once again. He's so happy with you and even though it hurts to admit this, he just was not with my mother. We'e come to accept that and it seems like things are just the way that they were meant to be.", Maureen stated. Liv began tearing up, and then hugged them once again. Then, Cragen brought Eli and Noah back with him and he wanted to check on Liv.

"Mama!", Noah screamed, and ran to her.

"Hey my sweet boy, were you good for Grampa?", Liv asked.

"Luh", Noah said, and Liv smiled. She kissed him. "I love you too sweet boy. Now, remember, you and Eli are bringing up the rings and then going to sit by grampa.", Liv said, and Noah just put his head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much, Noah.", Liv said, before giving him to Maureen.

"Liv, you look absolutely stunning.", Cragen said.

"Thank you Don, for coming. I know that it was a struggle because you want to be with Eileen, but it makes me feel better knowing that my father is walking me down the aisle.", Liv said.

"Your father?", Cragen asked.

"Yes, you have been my father figure for a while now. You've been there with me from the beginning and I like to look at you as my father, and the kids grandfather.", Liv said.

"Of course, and as your father, I have something for you.", Cragen said. He handed her a bracelet that she could wear today that had her name engraved and it said my daughter. Liv smiled and almost ruined her makeup. Then, she finally was ready for the wedding. Amanda checked and got the nod from the usher that they were ready.

The usher nodded and the groomsmen walked out. Liv had been tucked away,, but got a glimpse of Elliot and smiled brightly. Elliot waked down the aisle, with Fin and they both smiled. Then, the bridesmaids came out. Kathleen, Maureen, Amanda and Alex came out. Lizzie came out moments later with the towers and spread them carefully. The all rise signal was given and Elliot took a deep breath. He held it until he saw Olivia. The church doors opened wide and Olivia smiled brightly as Don took her arm.

While walking down the aisle, Liv smiled and stared Elliot. She started to cry and even Elliot shed a few tears. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Liv gripped on to Don's arm tighter and broke down. Elliot met her halfway and walked the rest of the way together. Don was with them.

"Who gives this woman to this man?", the preacher asked.

"I do, as her father.", Don stated. He kissed Liv's cheek and whispered that he loved her and then walked away and took his seat.

"We are gathered here today to join Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson in holy matrimony. May your marriage bring glory to God, the father, and joy to one another. Many your marriage bring love and peace to your families and may all your wishes come true. Marriage is the promise that you will share, between two people who love each other, respect each other, and honor each other. It's about shining as individuals together as a couple, and blooming as a family. I see that you have your family here with you. Combining two families is a great joy for all because love has truly conquered all. Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale in a storybook. It is not always easy. However, love is about overcoming any obstacle that stands in your way facing challenges, fighting for one another and to be together, holding on and never letting go. It us a short word, easy to spell, difficult to spell and impossible to live without, It is what you hold dearly here in this place and time that shows that love can truly conquer all." the preacher started and Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other. Then, they turned toward each other and held hands. Elliot rubbed his fingers over her knuckles and breathed. Liv was crying and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. He released a hand to wipe the tears away.

"Olivia and Elliot have chosen to write their own vows to each other.", the priest continued and then stepped back. Liv went first. She breathed heavily and then began her love devotion to her husband.

"Elliot, from the moment I walked in the squad room, fifteen years ago now, I felt that there was something that was there that could only be described as love. We've had our bumps and bruises as partners, but we always managed to be on top. Then, for two long years, we separated and that probably was the hardest time in my life. But you came back to me. You made me realize that the dreams that I wish will come true. This is what our love is all about. Having the impossible become possible. I love you, Elliot Stabler, forever and for always.", Liv said, through tears. Every once a while, she'd feel Elliot's hand cares her cheek. She smiled and whispered that she loves him.

"Now, Mr. Stabler, would you please express your vows to your beloved wife.", the preacher said. Elliot took a breath, as Fin gave him his note.

"Liv, I always wandered through life really unknowing of who I really was. Sure, my exterior knew that this was me, but the interior didn't. I got married and had kids but who was I really. At that time, I didn't know. I wasn't really a father, because I was never there, and I regret that every day of my life. But you always kept me sane throughout those long days at work. For two years I was lost. I had done something unimaginable and could live with myself. But then, that one day that I showed up at your apartment changed my life. Now, that I have you, I now know my true self. I know now the you're my reason for living. You're my only hope for a wife. I give you my full heart, body and soul, and want to be with your forever. You are my one true love and that means the world to me. This love has made me feel happier, closer to my children, and I'm all aglow. I love you.", El said, and Liv wiped his tears away, just as he had done for her.

The preacher called for the rings and Liv picked up Noah. Eli gave his dad the rings for Olivia. He handed his mother the rings and each proclaimed the magic words. "With this ring, I thee wed.", Then, the preacher asked if anyone objects and literally you could hear a pin drop. Then, the preacher turned the couple towards each other again. He pronounced them husband and wife and told Elliot to kiss his bride. This was beautiful as the couple came together so gently, and lovingly that everyone clapped. For a moment there was no one else in the room. It was an incredible kiss for the couple, but they knew that they had to separate. They didn't want to, but knew that things needed to be done. Liv gave another short peck to Elliot and they walked down the aisle as husbands and wife.

Author's note. Okay, I'll do the reception to follow. What did you think about this chapter. I took a few things from my other story because it seemed to fit here. I love your comments. Please keep reading and keep commenting. Thanks. Up next is the reception and Elliot and Olivia pack for a fun filled honeymoon. Hope you guys enjoy. EO forever. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's Your Love

As Olivia and Elliot walked down the aisle as husband and wife, Elliot raised Olivia's hand towards his lips and kisses it. Liv looks at him and pulls him close to her, and kisses him softly on the lips. When they got to the end of the aisle, they turned and greeted their guests. Each hug and handshake meant a lot to them for coming out to their special day. When Olivia saw the team, she hugged them closely.

"Thanks for being here.", Liv said.

"No problem babygirl. I am just ready to party with ya'll.", Fin said. Liv rolled his eyes. She hugged Munch and thanked him for coming.

"Thanks Munch for showing up.", Liv said, laughing.

"I had my doubts, Liv, but you shoved those doubts aside with Elliot loving you.", Munch said.

"Thanks Munch!", El said. He shook his hand and hugged him and then Amanda and Melinda came up to hug them. Amanda hugged Liv first.

"I am so proud of you, Liv. You stuck to your guns and married your one true love. I only hope that happens for me.", Amanda said.

"You'll find it. Trust me, I was lucky.", Liv said, and looked lovingly at Elliot. Then, Melinda came up to Olivia and hugged her.

"We've been through a lot Liv and I am pretty sure I would have known, but now, this is the best ever.", Melinda said.

"I did good, didn't I?", Liv said, and they laughed.

"Are you ready to head to the reception hall Liv?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, Noah's already waiting outside for us.", Liv said, and they kissed one last time before heading to the limo.

"I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you so much.", Liv said. They headed to the limousine and picked up Noah. Then, they went in and rode to the reception area in the park. Liv got Noah playing with a game and watched him, but scatted closer to Elliot.

"El, this was a perfect day. I can't wait to see what you've put forward for the wedding.", Liv said.

"It was perfect because I have you. You are all that matters to me. When I…. When I saw you walking down the aisle and smiling t me, I knew that it didn't matter about who else was there, all I saw was the most beautiful woman on the planet to me.", Elliot said. He teared up for a moment before finishing and Liv kissed his tears away. Then, he pulled her close and started kissing her. She turned to make sure Noah was okay before moving into his arms. They made out for a few minutes, and then, Elliot felt the car stop. They straightened themselves up from what they could, and went inside with Noah. Noah was given to Don and he cued John.

"Alright, here comes the bride and groom. Please make some noise for the Sergeant Benson-Stabler and her husband Detective Elliot Stabler.", Munch said. Liv and El walked into the room. Liv smiled brightly at everyone and then they made their way to the dance floor.

"Baby, I booked a special song for the reception. All you dane with me?", Elliot said. Liv nodded, and let Elliot lead her onto the floor. He signaled the DJ and he played the first dance song.

Dancing in the dark Middle of the night Taking your heart And holding it tight Emotional touch Touching my skin And askin' you to do What you've been doing All over again Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I've just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love Better than I was More than I am And all of this happened By taking your hand And who I am now Is who I wanted to be And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in And if you ask me why I've changed All I gotta do is say your sweet name It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I've just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love It's your love It's your love

"El, it's beautifully perfect. I love you. The spell I'm under is your love and I never want to come down.", Liv said.

"Liv, I just can't get enough of your love. I love you.", Elliot said and kissed her. The song ended, and they kissed one more time before turning around to the audience. The dances continued, there was a few line dances, dances with the kids, and then dances with the team. Then, a special song that was sung by one of the singers in the band came on and Liv pulled Cragen on to the dance floor. The song was "Daddy, dance with me", by Krystal Keith, and Cragen teared up.

"Liv, walking you down the aisle was perfect enough. You didn't have to do this.", Cragen said.

"Oh, but I did. I wanted to thank you for not giving up on Elliot and I and then not separating us when I knew you were still mad at him for leaving. You have been my father figure ever since I first met you 15 years ago, and trust me that is not going to change. This song, I heard and I told Elliot to make it ours. It feels special to me, and that's what I wanted to do.", Liv said, as the song continued.

After the song ended, Elliot led Bernie on the floor and they danced together to a song called, You'll be in my heart" Bernie was crying because she knew that it meant a lot for her to be here.

"Ma, thanks for being here. It means the world to me. I know it was a hard time for us when I was little, an I shouldn't have left when I did. It was hard seeing everything go down and there was nothing I could do. I feel awful about that. I know how much you liked Kathy, but Olivia's a wonderful girl and mother. I couldn't live without her. She really just completes me." Elliot said.

"Honey, I want you to be happy. When you first told me that you were leaving Kathy, I was actually happy for you. But then, I was terrified. I wanted you to share your life with someone and for your kids to have a mother. Nw they do with Olivia. I spoke to her when we had that case with Kathleen and she really is something special. I was fearful that you wouldn't forgive me for driving your father away, but that all changed when you let me back into your life. Olivia assured me that there was room in your heart for her and myself and that's when I knew that she was the one for you. Olivia loves you honey. It's perfect love.", Bernie said and then kissed her son. The song ended and Elliot moved back to Liv. He took her aside for a few moments and kissed her.

"El, you okay?", Liv asked.

"Yes, I just needed to do that. I love you so much.", El said. Then, they returned to the party and danced a few more dances that were line dances and had fun with everyone. Then, the toasts started. The order was Maureen, Katie, Fin, Munch, Don, and Elliot.

"Well, I guess I'll start the toasts. When dad first left Mom, I was hurt, but then I knew that Olivia was someone that he wanted to be with. She made sure that I was commutable with everything first and that's what a mother should do. I am glad that my father and my new step mom are happy together and have found each other. I am also glad that they brought not one, but two special brothers into our life and I am ready for more. I can't wait to see what the future holds for this couple. I love you guys. Olivia has changed our lives for the better and I couldn't be happier. She made us whole again. She made my dad smile again. We are a family now and that's all thanks to Olivia. Liv, you made my dad be what we needed: a father. Thank you for entering our lives", Maureen said. Elliot was crying throughout and Olivia took his ahdn on the table. She raised her glass as Maureen finished and smiled.

"She's growing up.", El said.

"Thanks to you. Honey, you raised her well.", Liv said, and El nodded. Then, Kathleen got up to speak.

"So the story of my dad and Liv started out as work partners. They started out as partners in the job, and after a two year separation between when my dad left the force and when he entered Olivia's life, he returned to her life to be more than just her partner at work. This was a partner for life. When my dad was married to my mom, they never worked through their problems together. Dad always just let things go. Now, we see a problem and we fix it. Olivia changed that. Olivia also gave us a home that we could share. She used her apartment as a safe haven for us, even though we all have our own homes. That's what great about Olivia. She made sure that we are good before herself. That's what a mother should do. She has done so much for our family and I've never seen my dad happier. We love her so much and it's not even close to what my dad feels for her. I hope that whatever obstacles come your way, you can conquer them with love and understanding and know that you always have your family here to support you.", Katie said. Elliot smiled and was proud of his daughter. Elliot kissed Liv and then hugged both of his daughters.

"When I first started at SVU, I saw their chemistry right off the bat. It was amazing that they never got together for those twelve years, but believe the chemistry was there. I was so upset at Elliot for leaving Olivia the way he did, but after he came back and I punched him, literally, we finally agreed that it was best for Olivia to have Elliot in her life. I couldn't be happier for babygirl and her prince. Liv, you came into our lives and made everyone feel alive again. You really showed us that the victims matter and made sure that we took care of everyone involved. You are the heart of SVU. El, man, what can I say, I know that we would have less broken pieces in the squad room, now and back then, if it wasn't for you, but hey it's okay. I love ya guys, and want the best for you. Congratulations", Fin said, and Liv was tearing up. She had never heard Fin be so open with her, except when Elliot came into the picture for the first time.

Munch got up and began talking about his conspiracy theory. "I conspired with Fin along the years that Elliot and Olivia would get together. I guess that's one conspiracy theory that came true because here you are. I am just messing with you. I love ya guys!", Munch said.

"Okay, Munch, sit down, please. Now, let me tell you the real story of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. Fifteen years ago, both joined the force to be detectives on some of the most gruesome cases that you can imagine. I saw how well they worked together and how they literally could finish each other's sentences during cases. I put them together knowing that there was a great connection brewing. Twelve years in, and there partnership had been through it all, but Elliot's departure was tough for Olivia. But then, two years later, these tow made it back to each other and now they can not be separated. Believe me, I tried. As SVU detectives, we know that the squad room is our home, but these two have made it more than just a place to convene for cops. These two have made it seem like we are a family, and that's what love about this couple. They are a family, and are one heck of a couple.", Cragen said. While he was speaking, Liv saw Elliot look away like he was ashamed because he left. Olivia took his hand and whispered that it was okay and that she knew why he had to do it. Elliot kissed her, and then Cragen came around for a hug. Liv hugged him and while she was hugging him, she didn't notice Elliot sneaking off to the microphone.

"We have one more toast for you. But this is mainly for my blushing bride. The girls came over to her and stood near as she literally broke down crying. She was shocked and amazed that this was the same man that all those years ago would fight for everything he believed in. But she knew that he was different and this was the new him.

"Liv, when we first met, I was amazed by your strength as a woman and your beauty. We started out twelve years ago with hopes and dreams of being partners for life. I remember when you would go on dates how that disturbed me so much. But I guess, none of those men stuck because you are here with me. Olivia, I remember everything, all of our undercover assignments, our late night talks, holding you when I was falling apart, but more importantly, our first date, meeting with you at the bar, hoping that you would see me as more than just your partner. You did and that's how our love started to grow. You gave us a place to live and that was perfect. You were always there to help me figure things out with my kids, and I was always there to help you in whatever you needed me. I remember the case with Harris and how you hated that so much, but wouldn't talk about. Then, you even stood by my side through that crazy case with Bushido and still to this day, I remember how you wouldn't leave my side when all that craziness was going on. Even though during those twelve years my head kept saying to just leave and not worry about you, my heart kept telling me that I should stay because there was a perfect person here for me. That was you. I love you so much. I can't get enough of your love. Liv, you are my everything.", Elliot said. Olivia ran up to him and held him close.

"That was beautiful Elliot.", Liv said and kissed him. They kissed and everyone clapped. For them, no one else was in the room. It was just them. When they came back to reality, they moved to the dinner portion and fed each other. They also cut the cake and danced a few more dances. Calvin wanted to dance with his mother and Noah danced with them. Elliot smiled as he watched them. The song that they danced to was My wish. When the song was over, Liv walked off and the DJ asked for the kids of Elliot to go on to the floor with their dad. They all danced around to the best day.

"Daddy, this was the best day ever. You married Liv and we couldn't be happier.", Dickie said, and named with his dad as the girls danced with them. When they finished, Liv clapped and cheered and then they went over, and all had more dances and fun.

"Babe, our flight leaves in two hours. We better get changed and over to the airport.", Elliot said, holding her close after they threw the garter and the bouquet. Fin caught the garter and Alex caught the bouquet. The couple went and changed and headed to the limo. Before entering the waiting line, Liv and Elliot shared one last kiss, and fireworks went off. It was perfect. Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled and then she turned to the kids. She told them about Noah and held him and Calvin close.

"Momma's going to miss you so much. I love you.", Liv said.

"Luh momma!", Noah said, and Liv found it difficult to separate but she gave him up after a few minutes and they went to the limo. Then, they got into the limo and headed for the airport. Over to the airport, Liv and El kissed each other na made out.

"Tonight was perfect, Elliot, and it was better than perfect because I have you.", Liv said.

"I love you, Liv. Don't worry about Noah. He'll be okay. He'll be with the kids and the family.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and held him close. Getting to the airport, they dropped off their luggage and went on the plane. Liv studied her ticket and stopped when she read the first class line. Elliot who was holding her hand, looked over and smiled.

"Is this right?", Liv asked, because they had been given first class tickets.

"Yes, sweetheart. I pulled a few strings and got us first class tickets.", Elliot said.

"Wow, my handsome, sexy, resourceful man.", Liv said, pulling him close.

They reached the area, and soon got on the plane. The seats were bigger and Olivia had more room to relax. When she sat down, the waitress handed her a drink and she felt relaxed and in heaven.

"Oh, El! This is amazing!", Liv said.

"Nothing but the best for you, Liv, I promise you that.", El said, and smiled. Liv smiled and kissed him and they watched a movie together. It was a cute film about a love story. Liv was so just in love with her husband that she didn't even ask where they were going. But she did want to know. However, at that moment, it really didn't matter. After the dinner, Liv told Elliot that she needed a short nap. He nodded and decided that it was best. During the flight, Elliot had woken and just watched Liv sleep. He just loved watching her sleep. It was something he always liked to do. Then, he noticed that she still was holding his hand, even though she had gotten in a comfortable position with her head on the tray. He placed a kiss on her hand and saw her eyes flutter open. He smiled and she leaned in closer, and kissed him.

"How long was I asleep?", Liv asked.

"About two hours, we are about three hours from day break and probably about four from landing.", Elliot said.

"Tell me where we are going, El, please!", Liv begged and showed him those big brown pools.

"Liv, it's a surprise. You just have to wait honey. I promise you'll like it.", El said, and saw Liv pout. He laughed and kissed her pouting lips. She returned the kiss and they started making out. It was really quite beautiful. They watched another film together on the screen in from of them, holding one ear phone for each of them. It was a romantic movie, and of course Liv loved it. El really didn't care what it was about because he just loved being there with Olivia.

"You are perfection right now, Liv.", El said.

"I am? Honey, I look terrible.", Liv said.

"Not to me. This is how I love to see you.", Elliot said.

"Now, I remember why I fell in love.", Liv said, and they kissed.

After a few hours more, of sleeping, Liv and Elliot woke to the morning light. Liv smiled, and then she was given breakfast and a mimosa. Elliot woke a few minutes later, and asked the attendant for his meal as well. They shared the meal together and it was so good. When the pilot announced the landing, Liv got excited and looked out the window for any clues as to where they were. But she couldn't really see anything as they were too high up. Liv just sat there and waited and put her head on Elliot's shoulder. She actually dozed off for a few moments, and then she felt the plane land.

"Whoa!" Liv said, and held on to Elliot.

"It's okay, sweetheart, we're just landing.", Elliot said, and kissed her again. A few moments into their make-out session, they didn't realize that it was their turn to get off and Liv felt the red in her cheeks.

"Oh God, El. That was embarrassing.", Liv said.

"No, it's fine. It was just a few moments. Don't worry. Come on, I know you're anxious to find out where we are going.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She thanked everyone on the flight and walked into the terminal. When she entered the airport and wen to find her bags, she looked for clue.

"Honey, I'll give you ne guess as to where we are?", Elliot said. Liv looked around and was surprised at the least to here the French music.

"El, please just tell me.", Liv said. Elliot laughed at her earnest look on her face.

"Alright, we are in Paris!", Elliot said.

"Oh, El! Paris.", Liv said and smiled brightly. El nodded and she took over giving the directions to the cab driver, since she spoke some French. After, she caught Elliot's eye, and he was smiling and staring.

"What?!", she asked him innocently.

"Nothing, baby, you just amaze me that's all and I am glad to call you my wife.", he said and kissed her. Then, they got into the cab and headed down to the hotel. On the way there,the driver talked to Olivia a bit more in French, and then she settled back in her husband's arms.

"I love you, Liv.", Elliot said.

"I love you too, El, so much.", Liv said, and kissed him. Minutes later, they pulled up later to the hotel and got their bags out of the car. The hotel manager met them out front and said that there was no elevator, and Elliot, being the macho man that he is, took the bags up. Liv followed him, and smiled. Once they got to the landing, Elliot opened the door and threw the bags inside.

"My strong macho man!", Liv said, giggling.

"Mmhm and my beautiful fantastic wife.", El said before picking her up and carrying her into their room. They unpacked a bit, but made out a few times. At around eight, they stopped unpacking and finally gave in to their body's needs. Liv walked over toElliot and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. El surprised her by picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

"Ah! EL!", Liv said, and laughed. He looked at her gorgeous body and smiled. She moved her body into a more sexier position and he growled. She smiled and pulled him closer, letting him slide the pants he was wearing off. They made love the rest of the evening and didn't care that they skipped dinner because they were more hunger for each other than for food.

Day two of their honeymoon started with more lovemaking. Elliot woke up first and traced Liv's body. Sh e was aroused but wasn't up full when she felt his body move deeper into the bed. Now, she was awake and melted into him,making love once more. Once the morning session was done,they got up and got dressed. Liv found a restaurant that they tried breakfast and Liv was impressed but Elliot wasn't too fond of the food. They walked around Paris, checking out the sites and then went up to the Eiffel Tower. When they got there, the views were beautiful and Elliot and Olivia took pictures then kissed.

"El, isn't it magical!", Liv shrieked and El smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, but what's more magical is you. God, I love you.", El said. Liv teared up and Elliot pulled her close.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", El asked. holding her close.

"You just said something beautiful. I am allowed to cry a bit.", Liv said, chuckling. Elliot smiled.

Later that night, they went to a buffet style dinner at a local restaurant and Elliot was more into the food at this restaurant then at the breakfast. Liv knew he liked it, an chuckled because he ate it quickly. Liv smiled and ate her food as well. When they were done, she gave him that look when she was ready to go. He knew that look well, and ordered the check. Then, they hurried home and made love again until the sun came up,

"Liv, ah, that was perfect.", El said, after a round of making love.

"El, we're perfect together.", Liv said and smiled. They kissed and of course they began making love.

More sightseeing and love making happened on the days to come. They thought each time was special enough. Every day, just being together was perfect. They went out for midnight walks on the Seine rive and just basked in the glory of being in Paris, the city of love together. On the last night, Liv and Elliot went somewhere special. It was a romantic dinner on the rooftop of the Arc de Triomphe. After they ordered the wine, Liv and El were holding hands together.

"You know Liv, I am so happy you and I are finally married. Twelve years of partnership in the force and I knew the moment we arrested our first perp that we were meant to be together. God it feels so great to know that you and I will be together for the rest of our lives. I know that we've had our bumps and bruises along the way of our love story, but hey who hasn't. I knew the moment I saw you that you were someone special and now that someone special is here with me as my wife. It's our love that will be together for an eternity. Our love does something to me.", El said, getting emotional. He looked up after wiping his eyes, and letting Liv wipe some away, and saw that she was crying as well.

"I know, El. I wanted you to come to your senses and realize that there was life other than what you were used to. I wanted to make a change. I know that I do that with my job, but it was time for a change in my life and that all started when you came back to me. I couldn't see living with myself anymore after what happened with Lewis. But then you came back. I just can't imagine you not being there in my life. You've helped me through some difficult times, with Ha…Harris….and Le… Lewis. You've opened the door for my kids ad gave them the opportunity to thrive. El, what I would do without you is unimaginable. You are my life now.", Liv said. When she stumbled through her words talking about her past, Elliot's grip got tighter. He wanted her to know that he was there her.

"After all of that Liv, look at where we are now? You can't separate the love that heaven made. I am here now with you because you were made for me. You are the most important thing in my life, and I couldn't be prouder that it is you, my partner and my wife. Our love won't let go. I promise you. I am who I am now and it's who I wanted to be, your husband", El said, and got up and held Liv close. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close. Then, their dinner came and they ate quickly.

"El, let's go home. I have a surprise for you.", Liv said, and that did it. Elliot got the check and when he paid, he and Liv went back to the room and while Elliot changed, Liv changed her clothes to sexy white negligee that she had saved for this night. She touched up her makeup, let down her gorgeous brown locks, that were now just above her shoulder, and went into the main room. When Elliot heard the door, he looked up and sat there speechless.

"God, you are so beautiful.", Elliot said as he reached for her.

"Oh, El.", Liv said, as his kisses on her neck moved to her lips and they fell on top of each other on the bed and made love through the night. Their love never faded, until both of them collapsed tirelessly on to the bed, and they held each other close.

"I love you, Liv, forever.", Elliot said.

"I love you, and your love does something to me.", Liv said.

"I know, me too.", El said, and kissed her close. They laid together as they fell asleep. Waking up in the morning, Liv found herself wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She realized that he was still sleeping. She turned over and pinched him. When he woke up, he asked why she was doing and she said just making sure that all of this is reality. He smiled and laughed.

"Trust me, Liv, this is as about as real as it can get. But if it's a dream, I don't wanna wake up.", El said, pulling her towards him. She smiled and kissed him. Then, they got up and got ready for the airport. They packed their bags, stealing kisses every now and again. When they were all done, Liv sat on the bed.

"I wish we can stay. But I miss Noah and I can't wait to see him. Fin has him today.", Liv said.

"I know baby. Believe me, it's so serene here, but trust me, we are going to be together for the rest of our lives.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She kissed him and then they headed to the airport.

Author's note: Well, how did you like the honeymoon? Up next, we see two new guys come in and they help with a terrible case that deals with some real fake news. We also see some events that lead to a revelation for Olivia. What could this real fake news be and what is the revelation that Olivia has? Will these two new detectives fit in with the oldies? Please read on to find out Remember, EO forever! I hope you like the way I did this chapter. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New Adventures

Getting to the airport in New York, they saw the entire family there waiting for them to be picked up. Fin had Noah and Calvin was there with the kids. Their sign that they held read "SVU Lovebirds", and when Liv and Elliot saw this, they laughed. Liv leaned in to Elliot and kissed him.

"Oh jeez alright you two enough of that, there are kids present.", Fin commented and laughed. Liv rolled her eyes and hugged the kids and then Noah reached for her.

"Were you a good little boy for Grampa Don, and Grandma Bernie?", Liv asked, and Noah just cuddled into his mother.

"He is a momma's boy. The whole way here he was cheering your name, like he was so happy to see you.", Maureen said.

"Awe, you missed me sweet boy? I missed you so much.", Liv said, and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too momma. I know I am in ninth grade, but hey a kid needs his mother.", Calvin said.

"We all need you, Liv.", Katie added and hugged her. The other kids joined in and Elliot and Fin stood there and watched.

"Great woman you got there Stabler.", Fin looked at Elliot and said.

"Oh believe e I know I have the most amazing woman on the planet, and believe me, I never want to be a apart from her again. I messed up those two and a half years and believe me, I regret it all the way. I love her so much.", Elliot said.

"El, I know I was hard on you when you first came back, but I know how good you are with Olivia and her kids. Hell, Calvin and Noah are my family too, and believe me I would do anything for them. I know you feel the same way and it makes me feel happy that she's finally found the one. Those two years, yea they hurt her, but El, man, you gotta look at what ya gained. You gained a fabulous girl, who really cares about the ones she helps and her family. She makes us feel like we don't do enough. You're alright with me man!", Fin said, and Elliot smiled and shook his hand.

"El, we should go, Noah's getting tired and we want to show the kids what we got for them don't we?", Liv said, and smiled. Elliot winked, and Fin helped them to the car and then they drove off. When the kids went to Liv's apartment, Liv smiled, because things really hadn't changed. It was still her apartment. After getting Noah settled in for a nap, the kids all sat around the living room and heard all about the honeymoon and the different places that they saw. Elliot said that he was just happy to be with Olivia at the time, and Liv snuggled into his arms.

"So, uh Dad, what's in the bag?", Dickie asked, and Liv chucked.

"Took you long enough to snoop?", Liv said, and Dickie nodded, and blushed.

"Well, Liv and I thought really long and hard about the gifts for you. We tried to get you what we thought you'd like. Maureen since you are a writer, we got you a few Parisian steno pads, pens, and a notebook. Just little writer things. I hope it's okay.", Elliot said, handing the writer gifts to Maureen. Maureen was shocked and loved it. Then it was Katie's turn.

"Katie, we know how you like to help people at the shelter and that's really sweet of you to help those like you. We got you something to put in your office.", Liv said, and it was a quote in French from the Toy Story series, "To infinity and beyond". Katie smiled and thought that this was perfect because she is always telling the people that she helps that they can go beyond their self worth. Elliot smiled and hugged her. Then for Dickie and Lizzie since they were in college, Liv and Elliot got them coffee mugs, and little key chains and things that match their personality. Dickie laughed and thought that they were really cute. Eli said that he wanted some legit from France so as a second grader, Liv got him a tee and a puzzle. Eli was so surprised that he wore it the rest of the day. Noah and Calvin got matching tees, keychains, and little trinkets, like a mug and a hat. Calvin loved his gift and they all loved their gifts.

"Ma!", Noah said, and Liv went to go get him. Elliot sat with his kids and Calvin and watch them interact with him. He smiled and just watchband waited for Liv. But a few minutes had gone by and he knew that she had fallen asleep. So, he told the kids that they can sleep here and made the sofa bed and the air mattress. Calvin said that Dickie can sleep in his room and Dickei and Eli went. Eli went too because he loved sleeping in there. When Elliot went to go and check on Liv, sure enough she had fallen asleep.

"Honey?", Elliot said.

"Wha — What?", Liv said, coming out of her light slumber when Elliot put his arm around her.

"You fell asleep honey, rocking Noah. Everyone has already gone to bed. Why don't we do the same.", Elliot said.

"I know, I just missed him over the week and didn't want to leave him just yet. But I guess I should put him down.", Liv said, and smiled. She kissed Noah once more and then put him in the crib. Elliot kissed him goodnight and then they went to check on the boys in Calvin's room.

"Hey Momma, sorry did we wake you.", Calvin said, when they got to his room and saw that the boys were still awake playing video games.

"Nah, but you guys need to go to bed.", Liv said, and the kids nodded. Calvin shut the game off and the boys got settled Since he had a bean bag chair in his room, Eli slept on that, while the other two guys split the bed. Dickie and Calvin faced opposite directions and just split the bed for now. Liv and Eliot smiled and walked to the living room, and checked on the girls. The girls were all sleeping peacefully and Liv covered tureen up once again who had kicked her covers off already. Katie was snug under the covers and Lizzie was on the air mattress sprawled out.

"Look at them El, we are all together, one big happy family.", Liv said.

"Yea, Liv, we are.", Elliot said, and then he made a mental note to cal the realtor the next day so that they can move somewhere where even though his kids had their own spot, they still loved to sleep in their parents' home. Elliot loved that about the kids. Liv had looked at Elliot quizzically, and wondered what he was really thinking.

"What are you thinking?", Liv asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean, there have been so many ups and downs with this family, and I just don't want anything to harm us again. I know my kids are all grown up, but I still want them safe.", Elliot said.

"I understand baby. Trust me, I want the same thing. Let's run it by them in the morning. We can just offer everyone a plane to stay if they need to. Trust me, we can figure this out.", Liv said.

'I love that you care about them as part of your family.", Elliot said pulling her close.

"Of course I do. They are in my heart, just as you are.", Liv said, and pulled Elliot closer. He kissed her soundly, and they moved to the bed.

"I know the kids are here, but I want you too bad right now.", El said, after coming up for air. He nibbled on her neck and Liv melted into him.

"Don't worry about them, I am sure they've heard it all before. And so what, we are married now.", Liv said, and that gave Elliot the green light and they made love.

The next morning, Liv and El got up and got themselves together. Liv saw that Noah was already p with Calvin, and he was holding his brother, trying to show him that eating breakfast was fun.

"Mom, he won't eat the cereal!", Calvin said, and Liv laughed. For the second time since she was standing there, she saw Noah fling the spoon and laugh when it was all over his brother.

"Noah, are you giving your brother a hard time?", Liv said, and walked over to him.

"Sowy", Noah said, and Liv kissed him.

"That's okay, little bro, I didn't want to wear this shirt anyway!", Calvin said, grabbing his clean shirt from the laundry that Maureen had done and throwing it on. Maureen shook her head, and then took her turn trying to feed Noah. She succeeded on the first try, and Calvin looked hurt.

"Now, why would you do that for your sister, but not for me.", Calvin said.

"Noah's picky on who feeds him. Just let it go. Somedays he wants you, and somedays he doesn't.", El said. They all laughed and since everyone was there, Liv nudged Elliot to ask them. He breathed heavily and asked them

"Hey guys, so since this is Liv's apartment, we want to officially announce that we will be buying our first house as a married couple soon and we want to ask you if you guys want a room. Calvin and Noah are definitely getting one, but we wanted to know if you guys wanted one since you either stay at your places or here with us.", El said, and took a big breath.

"Yea, we want you to have a spot at our new house for you. Would that be okay?', Liv asked.

"Of course, that'd be perfect. When I stay for the weekend or some nights depending on work, I'd like to have my own room.", Katie said.

"You mean we won't have to share?", Eli said.

"Well, buddy, you can have a room at your mom's and at ours. Sound good?", Liv said.

"Yes!", Eli exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Well, it's fine with me. I'd like to have a room to come home to from college, in case I need it. I loe coming home on the weekends, because we live so close, and this will be better. I know I have a place at mom's but it's not as fun there, and plus who could miss this little guy!", Dickie said.

"I second that.", Lizzie said, and the last to acknowledge any type of way was Maureen.

"Mo?", Liv asked. Elliot looked quizzically at his daughter.

"Yes, that'd be great. Sorry, I was just thinking that this will be my first true family home. Our home with mom when Dad was with her was just a house. But Liv has made us a family again and it's a home. Yes!", Maureen said.

"Awe, Mo, why'd ya have to get all sappy!", Lizzie said.

"It's the truth, Lizzie. I would like a home to spend time with my family here, and a room to myself. Look I know that Aaron and I are just dating so I stay in my apartment. This will be a great opportunity to just sell the apartment and live with Mom and Dad.", Maureen said.

"yea, Mo's right. We could sell our apartments and help around here. I'll do that too.", Katie said.

"Girls, you don't need to sell your places. We can manage.", Liv said.

"We want to help Liv.", Maureen said, and Elliot smiled.

"So it's settled, we will all stay in that house, wherever it may be!", Elliot said. Then, they heard the door open, and lucy came to watch Noah and everyone went their separate ways. Maureen dropped Eli and the twins off and Calvin got dropped off by Liv and Elliot, while she and Katie went to work. Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes to Noah, and then brought Calvin to school and then went off to work as well.

"See that wasn't so hard. now was it.", Liv said, holding Elliot's hand.

"That's because we have great kids and we have you.", Elliot said. Liv kissed him hard and then they went into the precinct.

When they got to their squad room, they had two new detectives waiting there for Olivia and Dodds, the chief in her office.

"Oh boy!", Liv said, and went to her office.

"Chief Dodds, what do I owe the pleasure?", Liv said.

"Well first, welcome back. Now, that you are back, and you won't be running the streets as much, you probably need some more detectives. I have found two new ones for you. One is my son, Mike who is a great detective, and the other is Dominick Carisi. He's worked undercover for us before and has gotten crooks off the street. They both will be great additions to your squad room.", Chief Dodds said. Liv was shocked that this happened. She had thought about it once before, but it never really occurred to her that she desperately needed new ones.

"S, this is an order that these two are now in SVU? Do they know the ropes? The cases? I mean, we deal with pretty traumatizing stuff here.", Olivia stated.

"Of course you do, your the best squad we have. They are new to these cases, but they'll grow into it.", Chief Dodds responded before leaving. Liv sat down and put her head in her hands for a second, before the door opened again and she was grateful that it was just her husband.

"Hey, what is going on? What did he want?", El asked.

"See those two new guys in there, well they are part of the team now. I don't have a choice.", Liv said, and sighed. Elliot saw this as a push back from trying to do her job.

"Honey, we have this. Let's focus on us, and maybe we won't have to go out on cases as much. We can all work together. It's another new adventure for us Liv.", El said, and she smiled.

"I love it when you pep talk me.", Liv said, and pulled him close for a kiss. But just as their lips were touching, Fin came in with news of a case.

"Ugh, timing. Well, let's go see. And put these rookies to work!", El said. Liv nodded and they walked outside to see what was the case.

"Okay, Sergeant we got a little boy right now, being held by local precinct at store. Kid's abandoned and no parents around. We need to get someone there now.". Fin said.

"Elliot and I will go see what's going on. You guys, check around, see if they have seen the boy's parents.", Liv said. Then, she turned and Nick was waiting for his orders. She told him to control the phones and they will switch later. He nodded and sat down, getting whatever needed to be done out of the way. He also sent the picture to a few other precincts to see if they could help. She grabbed her coat and left with them.

"Abandoned boy, El. God, what is the world gone too.", Liv said.

"Honey, Noah and the kids are fine. I am sure of it. Let's go see how we can help this little boy.", El said, and Liv smiled.

"I just want our kids safe.", Liv said.

"They are.", Elliot said. Then they drove off and got to the store. When they were there, the cops said that SVU was equipped to handle this and Liv sighed. Of course, they were and they were going to do everything to make sure that this little one gets home safely. They saw the little boy, and Liv was shocked. He was definitely malnourished and he looked so tiny. They brought him to the hospital and Liv and the doctor talked for a while. The boy's name was Bruno, but that's all Liv and El could get out of him. She sighed and told Bruno that they were going to find mommy.

Getting back to the precinct, Liv got a call. It was Dodds. He had already seen her this morning and now he was calling to check on the case. Liv said that they are on the case, and hung up. Fin hears the mom has been copping once a day, Carisi has a list of possible last names, something Dominican, and Rollins says the housing authority is checking but her contact said not to expect much. They have to go through 2,000 leases, Carisi adds not to mention the illegal sublets, etc. Carisi called child services and the guy told him where he could go. Nick said that the would take child services and see what they know about the boy, to get more info. So Benson decides to do a drop in. She said that Rollins and Fin can take this, while Carisi and Dodds work the phones. She and El will go with Rollins and Fin and they will split up. Carisi nods but Dodds Jr, isn't too happy.

"Hey, you can leave. I am your superior officer here, so if you want to disobey orders, we can call Daddy and say that we don't like it here, and he can have you transferred. Dodds agrees, and sits down and Liv smiles. She knows that she is a great boss and just proved it to herself. Elliot stands there and is finding this new confidence sexy as hell.

"Honey, that was sexy. You just told the guy that Daddy wasn't going to get him through this.", Elliot said.

"Well, he's not and thank you!", Liv said, and kissed him and then they left to go work with the Rollins and Fin.

They get to the location and Liv tells Rollins and Fin that she and El will speak to the supervisor and Fin and Rollins can take the case workers to see what they know. Someone is there fighting with one of the case workers, and then another woman, a case worker walks out and sees the detectives.

"Welcome to our jungle", she adds, and then pulls them away. She asks what they are here for and Liv nods to Fin and Rollins and they go talking to the case workers about the young boy.

"We are here about a young boy. He was found and we know that his name is Bruno, but that's it.", Liv said.

"Oh yes, Bruno Ozuna. He's one of ours that we have under our belt. He is a smart kid, but he's shy. Manuela, the mother, is never there, and that's why we know what's going on. They say that she is getting better, but we don't know for sure. When we go to check in, she says that everything is fine.", Janette, a case worker tells Olivia and Elliot.

"Okay, well, if you don't mind, my two detectives here, would like to check on the house, just to make sure. We have Bruno at the precinct, and he's fine. We just want him safe.", Olivia said, and the woman nodded. Olivia sends Rollins and Fin to the home, where they find Manuela not there. They find another child there in a cage, locked up. The case worker with Rollins and Fin is shocked to know that this is what is going on.

"You don't know that this is happening? Who is she?", Rollins asks.

"We've only ever been here a few times and those times, everything is fine. That is Keisha, Bruno's sister.", the man states, and Rollins is shocked. They get her out and rush her to the hospital. Liv and Elliot are notified and surprised. They asked Jeanette, but she doesn't know anything. Something was definitely up with this institution. At the hospital, the same doctor who treated Bruno checks out Keisha and claims that she is starving and is so dehydrated her organs are shutting down. When Fin asks if she will make it, the doctor says she wishes they found her sooner. Fin sits and Amanda throws her head back.

At the precinct, Liv and Elliot are talking in her office when the duo returns. They tell them what's going on, and Liv was shocked. Then, she felt the nausea and ran to the bathroom to go throw up.

"Oh god", Liv said, and kept emptying her stomach. Elliot went with her and saw that she was ill.

"Liv, are you okay, baby.", He asked.

"I think so, that image, just really got to me.", Liv said, and held him close. She knew that she had to get justice for that poor girl. With the team, Nick has a lead on Manuela and rushes out of the door. Fin sends Dodds with him and they find Manuela sitting on the sidewalk begging and says Dodds mentions her kids, and she perks up, but then realizes that she is not that interested. When they arrest her, she protests. Nick tells her to shut up, and throws her in the car. Carisi goes to the hospital to be with the case worker who went with Rollins and Fin. He says that he thinks that he can talk to him. Back at the hospital, Carisi asks Keith if he is feeling better, and he says yeah. He adds that when he was a rookie he used to puke all the time. The way Keisha looked…Carisi comments that Keith was just there a few weeks ago and asks how did she look then? Keith comments he is trying to remember, he has so many visits in a day – at least 8 or 9 – he never has enough time. Carisi asks that he did see Keisha two weeks ago, and Keith replies he must have, he'd have to check his notes. He adds this isn't even his family to begin with, his colleague has been on maternity leave so now he has twice the workload. Frustrated, he states he is doing 12-hour turns here, rushing through visits, and all the paperwork and court appearances… Carisi says he gets it, but states that Keith knows where he is going with this, right? Keith looks stunned and Carisi says they just picked up Keisha's mother and there is going to be more questions.

"Good work Carisi, so you got him to tell you that he probably saw Keisha and that was two weeks ag.", Liv said.

"So, this family isn't checking up on them at all.", Elliot states.

"So what do we do?", Amanda asks.

"You and Nick question Manuela. See what she says. Carisi is with the case worker. Dodds, do some research on the child services agency and see what you can come up with. Do some digging. Elliot and I will speak with Barba.", Liv said, and they all separated. Nick and Amanda went to go talk to the mother. She told them that she wants Bruno back, but they told her that was not going to happen. Then when Amanda mentioned how they also have Keisha, Manuela's face turned from upset to disgust. She said that she should learn some manners and then she will get some food. Nick was horrified.

With Olivia and Elliot, they were talking to Barba about the case.

"So, we have the boy. Did we find the mother?", Barba asks.

"Yes, but there's other news. His sister was locked in a cage. Both children are clearly underfed, and maltreated. This is serious abuse.", Olivia said. Elliot just stood back and watched his girl go. Just then, their phones went off. Keisha didn't make it at the hospital.

"Okay, now we can add Murder to the charges of the mother.", Liv said.

"Yes, and abandonment of a child", Barba states, and they nod. Liv texts Rollins to arrest her and let her know the charges. Manuela is placed under arrest and is angry because it's more about Keisha than Bruno.

"Your lucky, it's not double homicide.", Rollins said.

Just then, Liv returns with Elliot and they talk about how the case is pretty solid.

"I want more though. This is not just the mother. This is the negligence of the Child Services. The caseworker botched this.", Barba stated, then he said that he remembered a case Brooklyn had where they had tried that and lost. He adds morally responsible, okay; legally… he was unsure. Rollins comments that Keisha did not lose 20 pounds in two weeks and if Keith had been showing up for his visits, he would have noticed. Benson adds Keisha would still be alive. Barba gets it, they are angry and emotional but if they want him to go after this guy he will need more than maternal outrage to make a case.

"You got it. Dodds, what did you find about the child services department?", Liv asks.

"You researched them already?", Barba asks.

"Welk, just to make sure that all of our i's are dotted and t's crossed. So, in the last few cases, several people have complained and things are moving pretty slow around there. Janette, the case worker that you guys talked to, runs the whole thing. On their website, they promote getting help those in need. Basically, it's a help program, but they can only help so much.", Dodds states, and Liv looks pissed.

"Fin and Carisi talk to Jeanette again and get the files from the guy's visit.", Liv said.

"Amanda, run a statement analysis, Dodds, speak with Keith about his caseload. Elliot and I will speak with the commissioner.

Fin and Carisi are in Janette's office, who says this is a caseworker's and supervisor's worst nightmare. She asks them to tell her Manuela will not get away with this, and Fin explains they are there to document Manuela's abuse. Keith is also there and when Dodds, who went with Fin and Carisi, asks him about the visit Keith said he made two weeks ago, Janette brings out the file stating there was a home visit on July 27 and that all were present and the kids were healthy. Carisi tells Janette that he spoke with Keith at the hospital and that Keith said he wasn't sure, and Keith said he stated he would have to check his notes. Dodds speaks with Keith about his case load and Keith shows him all th files that was dumped on him because another worker was on maternity leave. Dodds is shocked that Janette would just hand Keith all of these files. This was too many for even one person. Then, Janette adds they did and they have gone over them with a fine tooth comb. However, the detectives are not buying this story.

With Matt Sheridan, deputy commissioner, enters his office and they begin discussing the case, the commissioner tries to assure them the agency is reviewing everything that led up to this, but the couple doesn't buy it. Then they tell him that even though Keisha's death is on Manuela that they are going through their case files too with a fine tooth comb. Liv begins to feel nauseous, but holds it. But Matt says because of confidentiality, they will need to get a subpoena. The commissioner tries to back the company. Benson produces a subpoena, because she knew that this would happen and she takes the files from Matt that talk about the agency.

"El, before leave, I….", and she runs to the bathroom. He follows her and watches as she empties what she had for lunch.

"God I feel terrible.", Liv states.

"You think it's the flu?", El asks.

'I don't know. I haven't really been feeling that great. I mean after we got back, I have just been feeling off.", Liv said.

"Let's get through this case and we can get you checked out, baby. I am not losing you now.", El said.

"I don't want to lose you either.", Liv said. She took a deep breath and then continued with the case.

"So, we got Matt Sheridan's files. Text Carisi and tell him to get the files from Keith and Janette.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and did what she asked him to do.

Back at SVU, they review the case with Barba and despite the two week old home visit report, they believe Keith has not been there in 4 months.

"You think wrote a false report?" Fin said, and Dodds nods, looking at the case files. Rollins ran a statement analysis of a year of his home visit reports and the detail in his earlier reports to the latest is like night and day. They walk through how Keith inherited his coworkers reports when she went on maternity leave when his cases went from 30 to 47.

"So, he gets the new files and just copies them verbatim. There's gotta be some communication with him and Janette about this.", Amanda states. Then, Dodds notes his schedule.

"So, there are expansive handwritten reports on each field visit and his typed reports are from 1-3 pages and scanned in a timely manner. He is logging in 16-17 hour days and with the court hearings and family business.", he mentions.

"So, he's got a losing battle.", Barba states, and Liv nods. She feels sad for the overworked case worker, but then remembers that if he would have done his job, Keisha would sill be alive.

"So, we have his reports down to April. What about after?", Elliot said.

"We found that by April, no more handwritten notes and after April, nor reports were scanned in on the Ozunas until after Keisha died. Nine reports were backdated, and the reports are dated for times that he is either in court or with clients miles away.", Nick states.

"Wait, what about the supervisor? Does she know?", Liv asked.

"Yes, the supervisor signed off on them, even the ones scanned in 8 hours after Keisha's death.", Nick responds and all share a puzzled and knowing look on the fact is that this has to stop. Dodds gets a call from his dad, and lets Olivia know that she is needed at 1PP. His father wanted a briefing. Fin comments that is not good, and Barba concurs it is not, and suggests he walk over and pay his respects.  
"Okay, I knew this was coming.", Liv said and sighs.

"Let's do something about this. I will hold a press conference after our meeting, but the rest of you, pick up Janette, and Kieth.", Barba states, and Olivia is shocked that this is coming from him.

"Wow, Barba!", Liv states.

"Well, I have a feeling that they are going to call you off. But I don't work for them.", Barba states. They head to 1PP, and Dodds Sr, and Hank Abraham is there as well.

"So, you do remember protocols that child services has correct? There are rules, regulations.", Dodds said.

"But the caseworker lied. The supervisor signed off on the false reports that were made.", Liv states.

Hank Abraham, comes in, and replies, "Yes, but the city has a department of investigation and if they decide something criminal happened they will get NYPD involved. Other than that, we can't do anything."

"Oh and since when does the NYPD kick an investigation back to DOI? Hm? Is this coming from city hall? What about the death of a young girl. They are responsible!", Liv states. Elliot stands behind her and puts his hands on her shoulder. She sits back and breathes.

Abraham comments that "Of course Sergeant, No one likes bad headlines. I am not in charge of just press, I am in the deputy's back pocket. Whatever he says, goes."

But Liv counters that so does she.

Barba states he issued the subpoenas as SVU was investigating at his request. Abraham tersely counters that SVU does not work for Barba. Barba huffs, and he looks at Liv with anger,

"Guys, we are all friends here. We want the same thing. But right now, this is not a police matter anymore, so you are hereby off this case. Back off, until it becomes a police matter.", Dodds states.

"I am glad we are all working together on this.", Abraham states, and the others chuck and leave. Outside, they realize that they are off the case, but Barba says that he's not and that he will continue to prosecute. Liv looks at El, but then feels queasy-again, and excuses herself. She uses the restroom and when she returns, Elliot wants to take her in.

"Alright Liv, I'll tell the team to make sure that these guys are in the precinct for what rationing. We are going to make sure you are okay,", El said and even though Liv didn't want to make this a big deal, she relented. They headed to the doctor and Liv was admitted. They ran some tests and waited for the doctor.

"El, I am sorry. I know this is the last thing we need right now.", Liv said.

"Liv, please don't worry. It's probably just a bug. I just thank God that you are here.", El said.

"I am here. I am right here.", Liv said, taking his hand. Just then, the doctor came in the room.

"Mrs. Stabler, I am sorry for the wait, but we wanted to make sure. Congratulations, you're pregnant. I will contact you with an appointment.", the doctor said. Liv was stunned.

"Wh-What?", Liv said.

"Liv, sweetheart, we are going to have a baby.", El said, holding her close.

"El, is this real? I am having your baby?", Liv said.

"Ues, sweetheart, this is real. God I love you so much.", Elliot said, and kissed her. A few moments laer, the doctor released her and the couple went home.

"Are you happy honey? I mean about the baby?", Liv asked.

"Happy? Liv, I am over the moon excited. Now, we have the best family ever. I love you so much.", El said.

"I love you too.", Liv said, and they headed inside.

"How do you want to tell the kids?", El asked.

"Well, they don't know that I went to the doctor, so we just play itcasually. Tell them what we did today, and then say that I went in because I was getting sick at work. Then, when they ask with what, we can say the baby flu.", Liv said.

"You are the best.", El said, and Liv kissed him again. Then, they walked in and saw Noah. The kids were there as well, as it was a half day for the weather.

"Hey guys, how was work? You're home early. Is everything okay?", Mo said.

"Yes, Mo, everything' fine, we just had a few errands to run so we left a few minutes early and let the others finish the case.", El said.

"What errands did you have? I told you I'd take care of the kids.", Mo responded, and Liv nodded.

"It's fine Mo, I actually had an appointment at the doctors. I was getting sick at the different case sites, so we went in just to make sure.", Liv winked at Elliot.

"Mom, are you sick?", Calvin asked.

"Just have the baby flu", Liv said, and smiled. It took them a few minutes of silence before Katie screamed that Olivia was pregnant and things were getting exciting. It was a great night for the Stablers as they all talked about how great it was for Olivia to be pregnant and have everyone together.

"Now, we just have to find a house to put all of these people in.", Lizzie said.

"Oh I am sure Dad has a few up his sleeve, Liz, don't you worry about that.", Dickie stated, and everyone laughed and agreed. Then, Liv got a message that Janette was going away for a long time, but Keith stuck to the deal and will be out soon. This message was from Fin and she smiled. She asked how were the newbies settling in and he said that Carisi is making sure that everyone is good, which reminds him of Cragen, and Dodds is living up to the Dodds name, which he hopes will change once he sees more cases. She understands and says that Dodds Sr. is a toughie, but she knows that his son will be a great addition. Everything in the end turned out great and now their new adventures were just about to begin.

Author's note. Well, how is this. I hope this is okay. I know that I have been away from fanfic for a while, but things have been crazy. I know I promised the Real Fake News and you will see it next chapter. I just wanted to get this in, because it was a good introduction to Dodds and Carisi, and of course the pregnancy. Please don't be mad! Hope you like this. Feel free to review and read. Please, I want the critiques. Up next, we see how Momma bear Benson strikes hard when it comes to protecting her kids from press and social media. We also see Olivia tell the team and celebrate her news. Hope you enjoy! Liv and Elliot for ever.  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Truth Will Be Told

Olivia felt a sense of achievement that she was pregnant. She knew the risks of her age and the disadvantages that was putting on her, but she knew that she was happier than ever. In bed that night, after making beautiful love to her husband, she rolled over and cuddled into him. She breathed in his scent, and loved that she was with him, the love of her love. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed a sigh of content. He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her.

"Good morning, sweetheart.", El said.

"Good morning, daddy.", Liv said, and El smiled and kissed her head.

"I couldn't wait till I heard those words from your mouth.", Elliot said.

"Honey, I wanted a baby with you for so long, and even though I've had my share of boyfriends and you were married, I knew that it was always you that I would ask to raise the baby. I am so glad that I have you and you are with me.", Liv said.

"I am, Liv. I am with you a hundred and ten percent. I love our family, this baby, and most of all I am in love with my wife.", Elliot said, and he kissed her.

"El, that's beautiful!", Liv said, sniffing.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.", Elliot said, wiping away the tears that she had shed.

"Honey, you just spoke your true feelings. I am fine. It just got to me. I am seeing a total different side to you, and I love that every day I get to learn more about the man that I fell in love with fifteen years ago.", Olivia said. Elliot smiled, and kissed her again. Then, she heard that Calvin and the kids were up, and went to get up. But as soon as she got up, she was dizzy for a moment, and sat back down. Elliot saw it, and went to her side.

"I am fine. I must have stood up too fast.", Liv said, brushing him off.

"Honey, we know dizziness is a side effect of being preenant. Just let me take care of you.", El said, and Liv nodded. Then, he picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Morning guys!", El said, and placed Liv in her seat. She kissed him and he went to make the coffee. But as soon as she smelled the coffee that she loved to drink, she put her hand over her mouth and went to go loose whatever was in her stomach. Elliot dropped the cup he had made for her on the counter and went to follow her.

"Ugh, morning sickness is not a good thing right now. I can't be sick all the time. We have cases, school events, Noah's play dates, and park visits, and just family things.", Liv said, frustrated on the floor of the bathroom.

"Honey, I know you are feeling like this is not a good time, with the move and the case load, but you've gotta realize that you are pregnant and our baby is important. We can do those things together and with everyone's help. Everything will be taken care of Liv. I promise. Like for example, today we are going to look for homes after we check in with the guys. Morning sickness will probably interfere, but it's being part of the process that is your pregnancy. Just go with it. Trust me, if you need me, I will be right there with you.", Elliot said.

"I know you will. I love you for that. I just have way too much going on.", Liv stated. Then, as she took a deep breath, she smelled the coffee on his breath, and threw up again. After, she leaned against the tile, that felt good, and Elliot came and sat next to her.

"I know Liv, but we can take things slow. I promise we will get everything done. You think you are done in here?", he asked, and at her nod, he carried her out of the room and into the kitchen. She saw the worried looks on her children's faces, and Noah reaching for her.

"Mom, you okay?", Calvin said.

"Yea, it's all part of the package of the pregnancy, buddy. I just have to be patient.", Liv said, and hugged him.

"You're going to be fine, Liv. We will help with everything. I'll meet you at the precinct, later and you, Dad and I can go look for the house.", Maureen said.

"Yea, we want to help too!", Katie said, and everyone nodded.

"Guys, it's going to be a long day, are you sure about this?", Liv said. They all nodded and that settled that. The kids are going to help their parents with picking out their first real home.

"You guys, now this is what family is truly all about.", Olivia said.

"We are a family.", Maureen said, and Liv smiled. Then, she went and got ready for work and so did Elliot.

"I love you, El.", Liv said, after throwing a cute maroon shirt with black pants on.

"I love you too, Liv", El said, and pulled on a brown shirt, with the dark navy pants. After adding a tad a makeup, they left with the kids in tow. Maureen had work, Katie had work, and Calvin, and the twins had school. Liv and El dropped the kids off and then went to work. Noah had a play date, but Lucy said she'd handle it. Liv didn't want to leave him, but relented.

"I just don't like leaving him.", Liv said.

"I know, baby, but we're coming back later. He'll be fine.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"I want him to know that we are there for him. Lucy is great, but I don't want him knowing that my mom and dad don't mean anything to me.", Liv said.

"He won't. He loves both of us.", El said.

When they got to the precinct, before going in, Liv looked around and saw that cops were running in and out but she needed to do something first. She pulled Elliot closed and kissed him.

"Mmm, what was that for?", El said.

"Well, for loving me and for giving me the greatest gift ever.", Liv said. She grabbed her stomach and put his hand over hers. He smiled.

"Honey, I always love you. I love us. I love our baby.", El said, and they went inside, holding hands.

"Hey guys, what have we got?", Liv said.

"Basically, nothing new yet. But Liv, because you are Sergeant now, there is the Congressman in your office.", Fin states, and Liv looks surprised. But with that last case, and the IAB last week, things are starting to become weird.

"You want me to come with you?", Elliot said. He looked at her earnestly, and even though the others knew that it was not special treatment, she nodded.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to be black balled. You are my protector.", Liv said, and smiled. She curled into him and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go see what he wants.", Liv said.

"Hi Detective Stabler. Sergeant.", the Congressman states.

"Good morning. How can I help you?", Liv said.

"Well there is a sex trafficking ring that is being run out of a restaurant. There is word that the sex slaves are teens and are being held in the basement.", the Congressman states.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. The rumors are flying everywhere.", Liv states and looks at Elliot. He shakes is head.

"Well, that's why I want you to check it out. Please. I mean, even though it's alleged, this is SVU and you do work with sex crimes, right?". the Congressman states.

"Okay, I get your point, Congressman.", Liv said.

"We'll check it out.", El said. The Congressman nods and leaves. Liv sends Fin and Amanda to check it out, while Dodds and Carisi research where the news came from.

"Serge? Where do you want me?", Elliot said. He then grabbed a donut, but saw Liv's face turn green.

"Oh god!", Liv said, and ran out of the bathroom, her husband on her heels. He didn't care that she was a woman and he was entering the woman's bathroom.

"Ugh, not again!", Liv said, after getting rid of her coffee.

"It's okay, baby, It's okay. I am here.", El said, and Liv nodded. But she threw her head back down and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Alright, that's it, you are going home. We can handle it today.", El said.

"No, I need to know what's going on. I'll stay here. El, let me stay.", Liv said, looking at Elliot.

"Alright, Olivia, you can stay. I am staying with you. I can do paperwork, and watch whatever you need me to from here.", Elliot said. Liv nodded.

At the Coral Dragon Restaurant at 130 Mott Street on Wednesday, April 19, Fin and Amanda arrive and Amanda comments that they can pick up some General Tso chicken while there are here. Fin adds that Carisi wants some sesame noodles and quips that maybe tomorrow they can investigate Italian. Fin laughs at their banter. They enter the restaurant and speak with Mr. Lee, who says the Congressman told him they were coming. He says he has been getting death threats and his employees are as well. Fin comments he can pass that along to the other detectives and asks if Mr. Lee can show them around.

"Where are they?", a man comes in screaming at the owner about the girls.

"What are you doing? Get out!", the owner yells.

"Where are the girls? I know they are in here somewhere!", the man kept yelling.

"Girls?", Mr. Lee questions and Fin and Amanda watch the scene unfold.

"Wait, where'd you here about this? By the way buddy, it's fake. It ain't real!", Fin said.

"Online, the Endless truth", the man said, and yells again at the owner.

"Hey, shut up!", Amanda said, and the guy backs off.

"So, Mr. Lee, can we see the back room. Just to prove that this story is a fake.", Amanda said, and Mr. Lee nods. When they go back there, it was mainly brooms and mops, and a few buckets. There were no girls. Now, they know it's fake and head back to SVU, telling Mr. Lee to call if that scum bag ever comes back.

Back at SVU, Rllins and Fin return and say that there was nothing there. Carisi and Dodds pipe in that it was this magazine or news articles of fake news called the Endless Truth. Fin nods as he remembers that the guy said that.

"Now, I've researched it and even on that post, there have been a lot of posts by some guy, who said that there is validity and they are not looking hard enough. Benson just watches as comments are posted, and sends Carisi and Dodds to pay a visit to where the website is coming from. She tells Rollins and Fin to speak with Ronald Fleming. They nod.

"El, watch the site. Keep me posted.", Liv said, as she heads back to her office.

"You got it babe.", Elliot said. Liv smiles and closes her door. She sits down and calls Lucy to check in and then turns and looks out the window. She knows that this all about fake news and is worried that something bad might happen. After a half hour, of reviewing 5's and signing them off, Liv walks out of the office to see that Amanda and Fin are back.

"Okay, so the Ronald Fleming sold the restaurant supplies and things that they might need. But he lost that account for the restaurant because he was convicted thirty years ago of statutory rape. I was shocked. So I looked into his case. Apparently, he raped against one of the children that he had served.", Amanda states.

"Yea, and this guy was nothing that we needed. We do know that he followed the website.", Fin said.

"Okay, so let's see, we have an aggravated assault guy in lock up for that restaurant stunt, and a website whose owner spreads slander.", Elliot said.

"Well, we went to see the website's owner, Ron Duca. It was in a shabby apartment. But he said that's all he needed. He also insisted that the stories are not lies and brought up how the Congressman's computer was hacked. I had said that it was something everyone was dealing with currently and he said that he did not care and that all it took was one click and word spreads fast." Dodds said.

"Yes, and he said that it was a public service and that there's always truth about lies hidden deep. Then, he talked about the restaurant and how he saw young girls going home with men. I had said that it could be their fathers and their mother wasn't there with them. Ron doubted my idea.", Carisi stated.

"Yea, and he showed us that text of the new menu offering and the words "Chicken Broccoli" italicized. He said it meant child brides, but I think Carisi convinced him otherwise. He kept going on about how he's doing a public service. After a few minutes of that BS we walked out.", Dodds added.

"So, we have writer who focuses on the lies. Let's see what else he writes, and if it's incriminating. El keep on that website.", Liv said, and walks away.

"Wait, there's something that's just popped up. There making some serious accusations!", Elliot said.

"About who?", Liv asked, exasperated.

"Uh, maybe you should see this.", Fin said. Liv walks over concerned, and Amanda pulls it up on the board.

"Oh God, that photo was taken yesterday! Oh God!", Liv said.

"While the NYPD and Sergeant Benson fails to look at the case, I wonder where she got the baby and the older boy because they don't look anything like the man they are with", Amanda read and saw that it was a picture of Liv, Elliot, and Noah and the entire Stabler clan. They had gone out to celebrate the news of the pregnancy, and the girls had not met them yet as they all couldn't fit in their car.

"Liv, are you okay?", El asked.

"No, El, that was our night to celebrate and now this idiot decides to ruin the best night.", Liv said, holding him close.

"What were you celebrating?", Fin asked.

"Well, I guess we should tell them.", El murmured in Liv's ear. She smiled.

"Guys, I fount out that morning. We are pregnant.", Liv said. Congratulations were said, and hugs and kisses for Liv.

"I can't believe it you're gonna be a mom again.", Amanda stated.

"I know, Im so excited, yet scared because of all the negative things.", Liv said to her.

"Don't be. I am sure that Elliot has you well take care of.", Amanda said with a wink. Liv smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, so now arrest that writer of the webpage.", Liv said.

"For what?", Fin asked.

"Breathing! Really! Felony stalking!", Liv said, and Fin and Carisi went to bring the guy in. Amanda notices how angry she is, and goes to get her something to munch on. Elliot goes to her office with her, and tries to calm her down.

"We have to get them out of here!", Liv said.

"Okay, we will do that. I know my mom lives in Jersey baby, we can go stay with her for a few days. The older kids can meet us there. We'll pick up Noah and Calvin and go there.", Elliot said.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?", Liv asked.

"Honey, she loves the kids and Noah and Calvin. She wants to spoil them all. Liv what is really going on here, honey?", Elliot said.

"I just want them safe!", Liv said, turning towards her husband.

"I know. But this guy, he's nuts Liv. He's making threats with no basis. You, my love, have got to calm down.", El said.

"I know, for the baby, but this is creeping me out!", Liv said, and went into Elliot's arms.

"I know, relax sweetheart.", El said. Then, Amanda came in and gave her the little snack bag, and she gratefully took it.

"Hey, Fin and Carisi just texted me and said they are pulling up with the head of Endless Truth. Do you want to watch as Dodds and I question him?", Amanda said.

"I want to be in there!", Liv said.

"I know, baby, but why don't we just watch. Just so we aren't making sure that this is not just about us.", Elliot suggested and Liv looked at him sternly, but then knew that he was right.

"Fine, first, though, I am calling Maureen, and telling her when she picks the kids up, she can bring them to grandma's. She'll do that. Then, we can swing by and get Noah and Calvin.", Olivia said.

"Alright. Amanda, put them in the interrogation room and see what you can get out of him.", Elliot said, and Amanda nodded, and he turned toward Olivia.

"Hey Maureen, it's Mom.", Liv said.

"Hey Momma, what's up?", Mo said.

"Listen, are you and Katie almost back to the house? Can you go pick up the twins and then Eli and head down to Grandma's?", Liv said.

"Yea, no problem. Is something wrong?", Maureen asked.

"Honey, we'll explain later. Just get there safely, okay.", Liv said, and Maureen understood.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll call Lucy and say that you'll be picking Noah and Calvin up soon and then head over when you can.", Maureen said.

"Okay, sweetheart, I love you.", Liv said.

"Love you too mom.", Maureen said, and then hung up.

"Okay, kids are okay. Maureen's going to pick the kids up and head over. I want to get Noah and Calvin in a few, but first I need to know why this creep went after my sons.", Liv said.

"Okay, honey, but just relax. Things are going to be fine.", Elliot said. He turned on the sound for the room and watch closely. Dodds and Amanda are in the interrogation room with Ron Duca and Dodds explains the photos are felony stalking and when Ron says he didn't take them, his readers sent them in, Amanda comments and says the readers because of how sick he is. Dodds throws the picture of Liv, Noah, Calvin and Elliot at Ron, as he threatens an attempting kidnapping case, and Ron says he didn't stalk or kidnap anyone, he just raised a legitimate question about the unit's odd failure to investigate the child ring. Amanda thinks this is all about getting money for ads, and publicity, but Ron says they should have the kids DNA tested. That did it for Olivia. She knocked and came through the door.

"Don't you dare go after my kids again!", Liv said.

"Oh there she is! Why don't you ask her? We all know those kids are not hers, so uh inquiring minds want to know where you got them from!", Ron said, and Liv went over and got in his face.

"These are my sons, so you know what, no one will believe you. I will make sure of that!", Liv said, and sits closer to Ron.

Outside the room, El watches as his wife goes for blood. Fin comes over and said that she might rip the head off of this guy.

"If she doesn't, I will. He went after our kids, Fin. We are not just going to take this lying down.", Fin said.

Back in the room,

"Alright, just tell us, who sent you the email about my sons?", Liv asks.

"I can't reveal my sources.", Ron said, and shrugs with a smirk.

""Well, just so you know, I will personally make sure that this ends here.", Liv said, before walking out. She goes over to Elliot and hugs him.

"I know I shouldn't have barged in, but when he began bashing Noah, and Calvin I couldn't take it. The momma bear in me went loose.", Liv said.

"No, baby, you did great. He's really feeling the pressure now. Trust me.", El said, and Liv smiled. She sent Fin in there to help Dodds, because he would respond more to guys, and they continued twitch as they pressed him for answers. Ron however, clams up saying that he knows that sex slaves have children and that's evidently where her sons came from, meaning Olivia's. Fin corrects him and said that her sons are pure Olivia's and that is essentially her business and their family. The guy shrugs and they all walk out.

"He's not talking.", Dodds said.

"yea, but Computer Crimes just called and said that his computer talked.", Amanda said. Liv sends Amanda and Carisi to the computer crimes lab. At the lab, Dodds and Carisi find out that someone has been sending info to Endless Truth and it could be the same hacker who planted the info on Luke's hard drive. They also tell him that they have been tracking this guy, and that he is an active hacker. But since he messed with cop information, he was picked up at 1PP. They understand and leave. They tell Benson and she tells them to head over there.

When Amanda and Carisi get to 1PP, they speak with Raj who swears he is not a pervert. He claims he didn't look at any of the photos but admits he planted them on Luke's computer. It was a job and he got paid but he doesn't know by who. They found him on the dark web. He was told to hack Luke's email and send them to Endless Truth and Ron started the Chinese restaurant hoax. It wasn't, they wanted him to connect Luke to the ring. He found the info on the Endless Truth, there were lots of posts about a guy who used to do work for the restaurant so he hacked his computer too and found a link to the trafficking web site. That guy is the real pervert.

"So, you hacked this computer from the Endless Truth, just to find out if any of this was real.", Amanda said.

"Yes, hacking is my personal rush. But, I knew that things were bad, and sent the hoax's down to other computers. But when I did that, it got more feeds, and it was bad. Then, people started believing it, and things started going crazy.", the guy said.

"Alright, thanks!", Carisi said.

"So, we report this to Benson.", Amanda said, and Carisi nodded.

Back at the precinct, all is laid out on the line. Olivia tells Fin and Dodds to go and arrest the guy, Ronald Fleming, and he agrees to go with them. Then, they take his computer and things got heated. Dodds got head butted, and the guy tried to run, but Fin came and caught him.

"You okay?", Fin asked.

"Yea, thanks!", Dodds said. "I guess, it was a rookie mistake."

"Nah, man, you did good, just gotta get there. Sometimes perps don't like being arrested.", Fin said. Then, they bring him to interrogation and confront him with all the incriminating photos on his computer. He claims he was only looking, and Fin says that is a confession. They found messages him ordering girls. He admits he can't help himself and it will destroy his wife. He can't go back to jail; his business, his children, but the guys shake their head. Liv comes in and said that because you had cooperated, they can put in a good word for him with the DA but he will have to do something for them. Dodds smiles, and they head out.

At Varsity Restaurant Supplies, Olivia, Elliot and Amanda is in one car and Nick, Dodds and Carisi are in another, staking out the business. Fin is inside with Fleming and they have tried to set up a "buy." Fleming is drinking cheap scotch and Fin advises that the unis checked the place and it is clean. Rollins asks if the drinking is a good idea and Fin states is it keeping Fleming from crying. Fleming asks why they need him here and Fin tells him to shut up. He adds there is a couch in a room in the back, saying with sarcasm that Fleming is first class all the way. A black car arrives and Olivia tells the others to wait to move until the girl is inside and Fleming offers her money for sex. They understood. Then, in Liv's car, El motions that he doesn't want her going inside, and Liv nods. Inside, Fleming tells Fin he needs another drink and he gets up and goes into a cabinet. Outside, as the driver and the young girl are moving to get out, a gunshot is heard from inside the building. Dodds radioes to Fin and asks what was that. Fin shouts back that the fool just tried to shoot himself. He is in laughter because he knows he was going down either way. Then, the other action begins as the driver of the black car drives off quickly and when Nick tries to block him with his car, the driver hits it and disables them. Liv decides makes chase in her car. She radios for the others to call for backup and Dodds and Nick get out of the car and does so. Carisi decides to run on foot towards the guy, and they all laugh at the way Carisi is running. The black car is stopped by a stopped taxi and Liv manages to catch up. She sends Amanda to gets out of her car and draws her gun, ordering the driver to turn off the car and open the door. He complies. He puts up his hands and does as instructed. Carisi, who just arrived cuffed him. Then, Liv gets out and tells the girl sitting in the back seat that she is okay and she can come with her, she is safe now. Carisi tells the driver he is under arrest for sex trafficking and when Rollins asks where are the other girls, he claims he is just a car service driver, the girls is just a fare and she owes him $11. As Benson puts the girl in her car, she tells the detectives to get the driver to the squad.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Amanda asks.

"What?", Carisi asks.

"Man, you didn't have to give chase. Cars are faster my friend.", Nick said, and Liv laughs. She smiles, because she knows that this is the perfect place to have her baby and she knows that her team will be behind her.

"El, can you drive back. I am tired, and winded.", Liv asks, and El nods.

"You sure you're okay?", he asks Liv, and she smiles. She then holds his hand and places it on her stomach as Amanda jumps in. She watches as Elliot drives off, following Nick and Dodds and Carisi. Fin is picked up on the way back by Nick and they all head back to the precinct.

Back at SVU, the driver makes his denials to Carisi and Dodds. He denies having anything to do with a sex ring, claiming he's just for driving girls to places. Dodds knows that this isn't true, and Fin is watching. He then goes to see the other interview room, where Liv and Amanda are speaking with the woman. She says that she works with a guy who forces her to have sex. Fin pulls Liv out and said that the guy isn't speaking, and she sends El in there to help Dodds and Carisi. He also suggests she just watch, and Liv shakes her head and then heads back in to speak with the girl. Elliot storms in and tells him to cut the crap; the girl is talking and says he drives her all the time at $50 buck a pop, he waits a half hour and then takes her back. The guy finally caves, and Dodds and Carisi smile at Elliot. Dodds leaves and watches as the guy tells them all there is. He says maybe he suspected. Marian tells Liv that there are more girls, however, she has no clue where this house is. Rollins sighs and writes down what the girl is telling them. Liv smiles weakly at her and then tries to get the girl to remember more. Then Marian chimes in that there is a fireman's house where she lives but doesn't know the street or the number. Benson sighs and understands that the girl is under the large amount of pressure

"Alright, so we've got one of the girls, who really is confused. We've got a driver who claims he just does it for the money, and we've got this other mess of the website.", Liv said, and sits down. Elliot goes behind her and rubs her shoulders.

"Hey, let's let them focus on this tonight and we go get the kids to their grandmothers.", Elliot suggested, and Liv nods.

"Guys, we are going to get Noah and Calvin and then head over to Elliot's mother in jersey. Fin can you stay on the guy we brought in. Get him to say where they pick the girls up because right now all we know is it is a five minute drive from the north end of Astoria Park and there is a fire station in between.", Liv said. Fin nods and takes Carisi with him.

"Dodds look up the station near Astoria Park and talk to the chief, maybe he's seen something.", Liv said. Dodds nods and does the research. Then, she turns to Amanda.

"Just keep her comfortable. Try and get her to remember more.", Liv said, and Amanda nods and then they head off.

At the house, Liv walks in to see Noah and Lucy playing, while Calvin is doing his homework.

"Hey Mom, Katie called and said that they made it to grandma's. Why did they go there?", Calvin asks.

"Buddy, we've just been carefully lately, and I want you safe." Liv said.

"Yea, hey buddy, go pack a few clothes in an overnight bag. Lucy has done it for Noah.", El said, and Calvin nodded and went to his room. A few minutes later, he came out and said that he was ready.

"Alright, Lucy, so there's an guy that's out for photos and stories about us. We want to make sure the kids are safe. If he passes you for questions, just say that there is nothing that he needs to know and get out of there. We'll be back Monday.", Liv sad, and Lucy understands. She leaves and they see someone is taking more photos of them when they came out of the house.

"El, he's watching us again.", Liv said, and El gets everyone in the car.

"Hey, let's just go. If he follows, we know we can press charges for harassement.", El said, and Liv nodded but still was worried.

"Momma!", Noah chirped when they got in the car, and Liv smiled and turned to face him. She played with him, while keeping a keen eye out for the guy. He did follow them, and she told Elliot to call Fin. He did and soon enough Fin was on their tale, and he was arresting him for harrassement. Liv smiled and watched as Fin looked their way, and she smiled and waved. He understood that she was thanking him.

"See, Uncle Fin, just saved the day.", Liv told Noah and he clapped. Then, Liv changed seats with Noah and they rode up to see their grandmother for the weekend.

"I am glad that we got to get away. I mean, I know it was a rough case, and things are pretty crazy here at work, but it's just nice to spend some quality time with you.", Liv told El.

"Honey, I know what you mean. I love you and our kids and it's going to be perfectly, fine, to get through what we need to. We can handle anything.", Elliot said.

"The truth will always come out.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He then called the guys and checked on the case. Amanda said that the girl recognized the street and they went and found the girls, and Fin chimes in to say that Jerry played dumb at first, but then when he asked about the girls. Then, he smartened real quick and asks for warrants, and when Carisi handed him one, the guy got scared. Rollins and Dodds went downstairs, and found the girls. Dodds told them that it was going to be alright and Amanda said that they have Maria, and things are going to be okay. Liv said that this was great, and so everything is all tied up.

Fin also mentions the guy that he took in and said that he had to let him go but did threaten him about Liv's kids.

"You always have my six.", Liv said.

"Always baby girl.", Fin said, and they hung up.

"Now, it can be a relaxing weekend.", Liv said and Elliot smiles. They ride off to grandmother's house, where the other kids are waiting there for them.

"Honey!", Elliot's mother said, and ran up to hug Elliot. Elliot hugged his mother and smiled. Liv smiles in watching the scene, and rubs her stomach where her unborn baby sits.

"You are so loved, little one. I can't wait for you to come into the world. Mommy and Daddy are trying to make it good for you.", Liv said, and Calvin came over.

"Mom, you are my hero!", Calvin said, and Liv hugged him and kissed him.

"So, is everything okay?", Maureen asks.

"Everything is perfect.", Liv said, and hugs her daughter. They watch Elliot and Dickie run around and sit with their grandmother and watch as the boys wrestle. Calvin joins in and soon Noah wants to as well. Liv motions to Elliot that Noah wants to and watches as Dickie and El play like Calvin and Noah have beat them. She laughs and smiles big.

Author's note: Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to do more now, but it is harder with school and work. But I am hoping to get one more chapter in soon. Don't worry, it's not near the end. How did you like this one? Please comment below. As always, EO forever! Up next, we see the episode where rape is not funny, because Kathleen sticks up for what her parents do at a convention, as well as more baby stuff, asEl and Liv prepare for the baby, and Calvin's teacher spots a bruise that causes some questions and Liv is now worried. I hope you like how I mix Comic Perversion, the baby information, and a little bit of Gone Fishin' into one chapter. Wait and see!  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Things Are Never What They Appear

The morning after everything that happened with the crazy case and the weekend passed by quickly, Liv and El woke up at El's mother's house. Liv moved toward Elliot and inhaled his scent. She loved breathing him into her being in the morning. El put his arm around her and squeezed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stabler", El said.

"Good morning, daddy.", Liv said, and El smiled. He lifted Liv's chin off his chest and kissed her.

"You okay, this morning?", El asked.

"Yes, but it hasn't been a full body wake up yet. Once I get going though, I am sure the Morning sickness would come.", Liv said, and El sighed.

"I know, I just hate seeing you like that.", Elliot said.

"Yea, I know. But you are always there for me, helping me through it.", Liv said.

"You have me always, wherever you need me. So, I was thinking that we'd head back today. I know Mom would love for us to stay, but I think it's time we head back to the daily grind.", Elliot said.

"I know, it just feels so at peace here, like nothing can happen. I guess, my protective nature wants to keep everyone locked away, but I can't do that forever, so things are going to get crazy again.", Liv said, and breathed heavily. That did it. She ran to the nearest bathroom, with Elliot on her heels. She let everything that she was feeling out and Elliot was right there, holding her hand trough it all.

"It's okay, honey. Just breathe. Here, take a sip!", El said, and gave her some water. She gratefully took it, and smiled. She leaned against him.

"Liv, I know you're worried, but things are going to get crazy again. But we still have the kids, and the family and each other and the baby. We have to do things, but we will have each other always. That is most important to me, you know that.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and smiled. Then, she kissed him and the kids were soon woken up.

"So, how are you feeling Momma?", Calvin asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Listen, why don't you go and get your stuff. Momma's going to drive you to school today. Daddy is coming with us.", Liv said.

"Yay! No bus!", Calvin and Liv laughed.

"Mom, I have a conference to attend tonight. I wanted to let you know. It's at the Hudson University and it's about the rape events on Campus. We are trying to put things in perspective.", Kathleen said.

"That sounds great. Honey, I am proud of you.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and Calvin and Dickie and Lizzie went to school. The others went to work. Noah was picked up by Lucy, moments later.

"I know, my job has decided that I should go, given the fact that I am you guys' daughter and Hudson is in my backyard. I also would like to contribute something to let them know that rape is not okay.", Katie said.

"Honey, do you know how proud I am to hear you say that.", Elliot said.

"I know daddy, but everything is to prevent rape from happening again.", Katie said. Liv smiled, and then went to get ready to leave with Calvin and Dickie and Lizzie. Maureen and Katie waited for Lucy and then headed out themselves. When Liv got him to the school, she parked across the street and walked with him. Before they crossed, Liv's phone rang, and she sighed.

"Hey, buddy, wait up, I got a call.", Liv said. Calvin nodded, but then saw that the walk sign was on and walked towards the school. A cab came out of nowhere, and almost hit Calvin. Liv grabbed him on the arm tightly and pulled him back.

"Oh God!", Liv said. "Calvin!" Elliot saw what happened because was waiting in the car for his wife, when Lizzie and Dickie were dropped off first. He got out and came running. His wife was shaking.

"Liv, are you okay?", El asked.

"Oh God, that scared me. Calvin listen, you have to wait for momma, okay, bud.", Liv said. Calvin nodded, and then was brought to school with Olivia and Elliot.

Heading back to the car, Liv leaned on the car for a second to catch her breath.

"Honey, what happened?", El asked, coming up behind her.

"I guess we caught a case, and Fin called, and oh god, Calvin started walking. I turned away to take the call, and he walked out into the street. The cab came quickly and oh God, I almost lost him.", Liv said, crying into Elliot's shoulder.

"No honey, you didn't lose him. He's at school. Honey, you've got to breathe. He's here, and he's safe.", Elliot said.

"Okay, I am okay. I guess, it just threw me for a loop.", Liv said.

"I know honey. You're okay though.", El said, and kissed her. Then, he got in the driver's seat and Liv got in the passenger and they went to work.

"El, thank you.", Liv said, on the way there and grabbed his hand.

"Always, sweetheart. I am there to help my best girl.", El said, and Liv smiled. She placed their joined hands over her stomach, and he sighed. They headed off to work, and found that it was a quick open shut case. Then Katie called, and said that there was supposed toe a guest speaker at the convention. It was a comedian, and he was making fun of rape. She said that she didn't book that and she didn't know what to do.

"Katie, sweetheart, what's wrong.", Liv said on the phone.

"Mom, I need your help. Someone ordered some kind of rape comedian to the convention tonight. I have to go but it's against doing what's right. I am not happy. What do I do.", Katie asked.

"Katie, you go and prove this guy wrong. Show him that rape isn't funny at all.", Olivia said, and Elliot looked confused. She whispered that it was Katie and then he realized that it was about to happen that someone found what they fight against was funny.

"Okay, Mom. I can fight this.", Katie said.

"That's my girl. You can do this.", Liv said. They hung up, and Liv told El that someone had ordered the comedian Josh Galloway for the convention and she didn't want them to ruin what she had worked hard for her whole life and what she wanted the convention at Hudson to be. Elliot understood and had heard about this guy and that he was crazy.

"Stabler.", Liv said in to her phone as another call came through.

"Mrs. Stabler, this is Mrs. Gardner at school for Calvin Benson. Do you have a minute?", Liv said.

"Yes, hold on one moment. (then to Carisi, Dodds, Fin and Amanda), Hey guys, finish this case up and then head home. I am going to sick around for some files and then head home myself. katie wants me to go to a convention and I just might stop by.", she said to the group. Then, she pulled Elliot into her office, and continued the call.

"Mrs. Gardner, so sorry, had to tell my team something to do with business. I have time now. What's this about?", Liv asked.

"Well, today, as Mrs. Meili was passing through her classroom, Calvin seemed to have a bruise on his arm. Is he okay? Do you know about anything?", Liv said.

"What? A bruise?", Liv asked.

"Yes, she asked him about it. He told me that you gave him the bruise this morning.", Mrs. Gardner replied.

"Calvin said that I gave him the bruises? What?", Liv said, sitting down. Elliot helped her. She was confused, racking her brain of anything that could have happened, and tears started forming.

"Mrs. Stabler, I would like out be aware of the fact that there is a law that we must report this to all that are invovled.", Mrs. Gardner stated.

"You… reported me to Child Services?", Liv asked, breathing heavily. She held on to Elliot and could feel like she was having trouble breathing.

"Look, we know the stress of your ob and maybe things got rough. It's probably nothing, but we had to.", Mrs. Gardner stated.

"Oh God! No! I never abused my son!", Liv said, strongly.", Olivia said.

"Then, what happened? Your husband?", Mrs. Gardner asked.

"No, he would never abuse any of our children. We love our children to pieces.", Olivia said.

"Mrs. Gardner, this is Mr. Stabler, here, we never would abuse our children.", Elliot said.

"Then, why would Calvin say that you gave him the bruise?", Mrs. Gardner asked.

"It has tone a misunderstanding. I will get to the bottom of this. Thank you Mrs. Gardner.", Liv said, and she hung up up the phone.

"Oh God, Elliot, a child abuser for my own son! I never hurt Calvin, ever, I love him so much. Oh God! I can't breathe.", Liv said, and El held her close.

"Liv, calm down, honey. Breathe honey.", Elliot said, and Liv felt her legs buckle and she passed out.

"Fin!", Call a bus! Officer down! Liv, stay with me.", Elliot said. He saw Fin rush to action and the others come in the room.

"I sent Dodds and Carisi downstairs to wait. What happened?", she asked.

"Later, I will tell everyone, but first I need to make sure that my wife and baby are okay.", Elliot said.

"I'll call the kids and have them meet you there.", Amanda said.

"Okay, and make sure that you tell Katie to pick up Calvin on her way.", Elliot said. Amanda nodded and soon enough EMS came through.

"Honey, it's okay. Liv, wake up, baby.", Elliot said, and He put her hand in his and headed out with the team behind him to the hospital. The kids arrived just as the ambulance had pulled up!

"Momma!", Calvin screamed."

"What happened?", Katie said. "I just talked to her this morning, everything was fine."

"We were in the office, and basically, momma got a call about you, bud, and then, she began having a panic attack, and fainted.", Elliot told his family.

"What was the phone call about Calvin in regards to?", Maureen said

"It was about the bruise. That one, on his arm.", El said, and Maureen was shocked.

"Liv wouldn't physically hurt Calvin, now, El. She has him and he's fine. What happened? Did you see it?", Fin asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't at all what anyone is thinking. We were walking towards school today when some cab came almost hit Calvin. Fin, you called Liv, and when she took it, he tried to cross by himself. But, the cab came too quickly and basically Liv grabbed him out of the way quickly.

"It doesn't even hurt! I knew Momma was trying to save me. Mrs. Meili never let me finish telling the story!", Calvin said.

"So, you did tell the teacher that momma abused you?", Katie asked.

"Only because she asked about the mark. But she assumed the worst, and then Mrs. Gardner was informed. I know I didn't lie, but Momma would never hurt me.", Calvin said. Just then, the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Stabler is just fine. She just had a panic attack caused by her heart racing and breathing was compromised. We put her on some fluids as we realized that she was prengant. The baby's fine too, we did an ultrasound and it looks like everything is normal. This was Olivia's body way of saying that she needed to take a breather, but she couldn't.", the doctor said. Then, he lead the family back and they saw Liv sitting there, in the bed. She had tears running down her face and when she looked up, and saw the family, she tried to hide her feelings.

"Hey guys, sorry to scare you like that.", Olivia told everyone.

"We already worry about you, momma, with the job and now the baby, this just is another part of the package.", Maiureen said.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't get what that principal kept saying.", Olivia said. Then, she turned to Calvin.

"Calvin, answer me truthfully, okay. Did I hurt you? Did I give you that bruise?", Olivia asked.

"You did, but you saved my life mom. Remember this morning when the cab came and almost hit me. You grabbed me and pulled me back. I guess when you grabbed me, your hand left a mark. I don't care about what they say. You didn't hurt me.", Calvin said.

"Honey, I am so sorry. Guys, I understand if you want to leave me now.", Liv said, to the other kids.

"Honey, we aren't going anywhere. One mistake doesn't make us want to leave. Honey, we love you and that baby. I love you so much. You are not the cause of anyone's pain.", Elliot said, and the kids agreed.

"I know, when I heard that she reported me to child services and now I have to speak with Michelle about hurting my son, I just got freaked out.", Liv said.

"We will tell them the exact thing that happened.", Maureen said.

"I know, thank you. I am so sorry, Calvin.", Liv said.

"Momma, don't worry about it.", Calvin said, and hugged his mother. Then, Katie who was there, said that she had to leave for the event. Olivia said that as soon as she is done there, she will head over. Katie nodded and then left for her event.

Now her event was at the Hudson university, where Comic Josh Galloway takes the stage at the Comedy Strip Live Club at TSU. He makes jokes heavy with sexual innuendo and then progresses to rape jokes. While he was making those jokes, Kathleen saw that her parents walked in and smiled. Then she said to the audience that "rape is no joke" and the crowd boos her.

"But isn't this supposed to be a convention on how to stop rape? This is my convention.", Kathleen said, and the others didn't want to hear it. Katie was ushered off the stage by a colleague, and the comic laughed. He continues with the jokes and as one girl says rape is not funny, another woman in the word tells her SHE is not funny and to go home and the crowd applauds. Josh makes feminist jokes and Renee Clark, from "Students Together Against Rape", one of the girls who was heckling Josh, cites some statistics of rape on campus. He calls her to the stage to allow her to use the microphone to deliver message and when she says that 1 in 4 women on their campus will experience sexual assault. Josh explains Renee is right, rape is not funny, but then goes on to say gang rape is friggin' hysterical. The crown laughs and, with his arm around her. he tells Renee it is the rule of threes, one guy rapes her and that's not funny, two guys rape her and that's tragic but three guys is comedy. The crowd laughs and she breaks free and leaves the stage. He tells her if she got gang raped tonight she would get that. She shouts out to him that he is sick but he thinks these are funny jokes. As she and her group of girls leave the club the crowd applauds and cheers. Kathleen gets up and goes to her parents.

"My convention is ruined by this guy. I am going to see Renee, she may need my help.", Katie said, and Liv and Elliot nod and head out. They see Kathleen talking to the girl and watch as Katie gives her the card and Renee smiles and goes back to her dorm. After leaving Kathleen, Renee walks alone back to her dorm when she is accosted by two guys who restrain her and make jokes about what was said at the comedy club. As she struggles to get away she blows a whistle but one of the guys grabs it from her. As they continue to grope and assault her, she kicks one of them and he drops the whistle which is attached to her key chain. She grabs it.

Back at the Stablers, Liv and Elliot walked into the house, and Lucy greets them with Noah. Liv kisses him and then she goes to sit down while Elliot makes dinner. Katie comes and sits next to her.

"Well, I guess that was a flop.", Katie said when they got home.

"Honey, you did your best, but you have to remember that it's college kids here and they think that sex is cool, and fun. It's not something to be taken like that if it's not, and that's what they don't understand.

"I know, I was proud to see that there is a society at the school. They are the ones that invited me to talk. I guess though the students didn't want to hear what I had to say.", Katie said.

"Katie, sweetheart, for kids to see a change, there has to be an event. Now, Galloway is in the spotlight right now, telling everyone that it's okay to rape someone. Its funny. Well, you and I both know that it's not and if we keep believing that it is serious, others will too. Give it time.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled, and held his hand.

"Your daddy is so smart, Noah.", Liv said, and Katie smiled.

"Thanks, Momma, and Daddy for coming.", Katie said before heading up to her room to change and then she came back downstairs.

"Now, I've made dinner for us and the kids. Come on kids, come and eat.", Elliot said, and then everyone came around the table and ate and had family time. It was a wonderful evening.

"You think Katie feels bad that this was her thing and it turned into something else.", Liv said.

"Yes, but she's a strong girl, she can handle it.", Elliot said.

"Yes, she can.", Liv said, and kissed her husband, after he came back in the room.

"I was worried about you today, little one, and my wife. I was so scared when you passed out, all I kept thinking was that I had to save you. I am so glad that you come back to me.", Elliot said.

"Honey, I never went anywhere. I just freaked out about Calvin. I guess my heart couldn't take knowing that I may have done something to hurt that precious boy in there.", Olivia said.

"You didn't hurt him. You are here with me.", Elliot said, and pulled her close. They fell asleep soon enough together, hoping onto one another, nt wanting to let the other one go.

The next day, they head into work. Elliot and Olivia bring Calvin to school and told Mrs. Gardner that there was nothing to be concerned about. Mrs. Gardner agreed and they each went to their own respective jobs. When they reached SVU, they were siting there talking about what the comic had said, and a girl came in. She asked to speak to Detective Rollins and Sergeant Benson, and Liv and Amanda went with her to the conference room.

"Hi, rennee, you remember me, from last night. I was there watching my daughter Kathleen.", Liv said, and Renee nodded.

"I came here to say that I was attacked last night. I was not raped, but was assaulted.", Renee said, then explained to them what happened.

"I was walking out and after talking with Kathleen, I was walking towards my dorm when two guys came up and started messing arrow d with me. I shrugged them off, but they came coming. They grabbed me, pushed me down and around. I managed to break free, and grabbed my stuff and ran to my dorm."

"You got out, that is great.", Liv said, and Amanda nods, but then Renne said that she knew who these guys were.

"It was Sean Brady and Chad Smith, they live in my dorm. It's a COED dorm, which I didn't want to b in but then the counselors promised me that nothing would happen.", Renee tells them, and Rollins smiles.

"Did you see them last night at the convention or comedy joint?", Olivia asks,

"I think they followed her out of the Comic Strip last night. My friends and I went to protest the rape ordeals that been happening at Campus and be a source of inspiration for women who come to Hudson. We wanted to be a light for them if something does happen, but now with this stupid comic there, things are not going to happen.", Renne answers. Benson shakes her head and knows that she can help this woman. She even calls Kathleen using her phone to come and speak with this young woman.

A few minutes later, Kalhleen arrives at the precinct, and Elliot knows why. He shows her to where her mother and Amanda are with the young lady, and Liv smiles.

"Renee, you remember my daughter. She's going to help you with this trauma and try to help with whatever's gong on at Hudson.", Liv said, and Renee nods. She then tells Olivia and Amanda with Katie there that the reason that she thinks that things were done is because Galloway told guys to do it when he called her up on stage. It was like Josh gave them permission. Benson tells her they will see what charges they can bring with these boys.

"I knew I came to the right spot. I had heard that campus police doesn't help people and things are not really at all what they appear to be at Hudson.", Renee finishes and then her and Katie leave. Katie wants to continue to help her, so she goes with her to a near by coffee shop and then talks with her about what happened and how t get over it.

Back at SVU, Amanda tells Fin and Nic to go speak with Sean Brady, and Dodds and Carisi to go speak with Chad Smith and they nod. They understand that this is what happened when comic perversion comes into play. Nick and Fin question Sean, who claims that they were just being guys hitting on a young girl. Chad Smith though tells Carisi and Dodds that they had heard her and up to that comic and knew that she was fiesty. But they didn't know that she felt this way, and he felt bad for attacking her the way the he did. He even told Carisi and Dodds that he was not like that comic, he just was playing the role with Sean.

"So, these guys are just idiots who go along for the ride.", Barba said, and Liv nods.

"Renee told Liv and I that she said that because she is an activist on campus, that is the reason that she was targeted.", Rollins explains.

"Look, for the boys, and for Renee all I can ask is for a restraining order really. They didn't really rape her.", Barba said.

"And what about Galloway? He played a part in this too.", Elliot chimes in. Liv smiles, and holds his hand.

"Wait, and this guy is…?", Barba asks.

"He's a comic who was there that night and basically gave the boys permission to rape the girls.", Rollins said, and then she added, "I mean, from what I heard.".

"I was there for Kathleen's convention and what he was doing to those women was more verbal abuse and gave the boys the green light.", Liv adds. Barba stands there shocked, and then, Elliot stands behind Liv, and puts his hand on her shoulder. Rollins then explains the joke he made about Renee being gang raped.

"Okay, have you people never heard of free speech?", Barba said.

"This isn't about free speech.", Liv said. "He's basically spreading hate speeches all over with the ideas of advocating rape. In my mind, Barba, that is an accessory, to whatever crimes the men that go to his show commit.

"Anything at all on this guy?", Barba asks, knowing how Liv is and knowing that this is a case well worth pursuing. Rollins explains there is nothing on record but they can do some digging.

"While Rollins and Fin do digging, let's talk to some of the other people that were there last night. Elliot and I will take care of talking with Galloway and letting him know that Renee brought him up in the conversation about her assault.", Liv said, and the team breaks apart.

"Hey, you okay, sweetheart?", Elliot asks when they are heading to the apartment.

"Yes, I am fine. I just feel terrible about what happened with Calvin, and now I have to talk to someone who thinks that rape is not really a bad thing.", Liv said, and sighs deeply.

"Honey, don't worry about the whole thing with Calvin. It'll work out. I promise you.", Elliot states, and then he calls to check on the kids and they all said that they were fine.

"I know, I know. I just don't want them to think I am a bad mother.", Liv said.

"Honey, you are no such thing. You saved his life. Do you think that Calvin cares about the mark? No, he doesn't. All he is worried about is what you do for him every day and that is love him. You saved his life, Liv, and that's all that he knows. I love you and we will fight this together, whatever this may be.", Elliot said.

"Thank you for being there for me.", Olivia said.

"Always. I am always here for you.", Elliot said, and kissed her and then they went to talk with Galloway.

At the Massimo Hotel, where Galloway is staying, Liv and Elliot as Benson meet with Josh. In the elevator, El mentions the once he heard this guy the other night, he just has not a good feeling about this guy because of his joke about rape.

"I mean, I just don't like his notions about how rape is comic worthy. Does he not have a sister, mother, or even a daughter? I don't know about this guy, baby." El said.

"El, I know ow you feel. I saw your anger at the precinct, and when we were at the club. Listen, right now, we need to focus on the facts. We can't worry about that stuff right now. Just follow my lead.", Liv said, and El nods. Then, she knocks on the door, and of course, Josh greets them, wearing nothing but a robe. Olivia asks him if he wouldn't mind getting dressed to speak with them, just for precaution.

"I am sorry, detectives, but I just got out the shower.", he says, as he drops the robe. Liv is shocked and looks away and Elliot moves toward her, and turns around.

"So, what can I do for you, detectives?", Josh answers when he is dressed.

"First of all, it's Sergeant Benson Stabler, and this is my husband and partner, Detective Stabler. Second, you can tell us how you feel about one of your jokes going too far with an actual person. One of the girls who came to your convention last night was attacked.", Liv said

"Oh that's too bad, but I guess that the joke was taken out of context. The rule of three is gang rape and that's what the hook was. I am a comedian after all, and it was a joke. I was playing to the crowd who knew they were kidding."

"Did they? Well, these boys didn't. They thought it was fun, and the right thing to do.", Elliot said, and Liv looked and smiled.

"But you can't be serious about this. So, I get the blame for how my artistry goes awry. Nothing can be done here though because I have free speech as a performer.

" we will need you for a witness to the assault and for an ID later of the assailants.", Olivia said, getting angry. She doesn't believe this guy is for real, and is really seeing how the guys truly responded to this guy's antics.

"But I can not see when I am on stage because of the lights. All I focus on is the laughs.", Josh Galloway comments. Liv grunts and gives him the evil eye. Elliot sees this and puts his hand on her back.

"Well, I am guessing that college students who are either drunk or stoned are a tough crowd to really have any laugh, because they will just laugh at whoever is up there.", Elliot says. Josh understands and invites them to the show, and the ushers them out.

"You have to at least see my show, in order to understand what I do.", Josh Galloway said.

"Look, I've already seen your show. I don't like how you treat the women.", Liv said. Josh laughs and invites them two tickets to the show. Then, they leave, a bit more steamed then they were when they entered.

"Now can you see why I don't like this prick?", Elliot says in the car.

"I know, I don't like him either. He's just an idiot. But, I guess, we could see the show again, just to appease him.", Liv said.

"I guess. I don't want to, but I will if you think it can help the case.", El said, and Liv nodded. She texted Fin and Amanda to join and they went with them. At the comedy club, Benson and El, and Rollins and Fin are sitting in reserved front row seats and as Josh is being introduced, Fin says to Rollins to keep an open mind, and that this guy used to be funny.

"But now he's a prick.", Amanda said, and Fin nods.

Josh gets on the stage to much applause. He comments that two nights in a row at the university feels like a commitment.

"Should we stay? Do we really have to listen to this guy again?", Elliot whispers.

"We'll wait and see what he says first. Then, if he starts in on anything, we don't like, we leave, okay? I just want to see what this guy's angle really is.", Liv said, and Elliot nods. Josh had spotted them talking, and asks them if he's interrupting their little love fest, and then tells the audience that she's really not a fan, she just wants more information for a case, because she's a damn cop. When the crowd begins to boo, Josh says they are all cops and then introduces them to the crowd as Manhattan's Special Victims, which gets a mix of limp applause and boos. He explains they are here tonight as they think his set is too suggestive and it might incite men to rape. The crowd voices confusion as Josh goes on to say it is okay, there is a lot of confusion about his whole consent thing. He adds he's not talking about "rape rape", he's talking about the "he said/she said, we came back to my place, we were both drunk and now that he didn't call me back the next morning I think I might have been raped" rape. The crowd laughs and Liv looks uncomfortable. She holds on to El's hand tighter, and he knows that she is really beginning to not like this. Then, Josh continues about consent forms, asking the team if they need them or not. The team rolls their eyes.

"Oh, gosh, that's funny.", Liv said, and even though Elliot warned her not to, she did it anyway. Josh addresses her as Sarge and asks what's wrong, and as he bends down next to her, asks if she is not having a good time and to relax and have fun. He suggest he gets her a drink, on him, and then calls out if he can keep the receipt, as the crowd laughs he says he is kidding. Elliot stands up and pulls her closer, and tells the guy to back off.

"Ooh, the big bad guy is here to protect her. But wait guys, did ya'll know that he ranks below her. She's the Sergeant and he's just a detective.", Josh said and Elliot moves toward the stage. Liv pulls him back, and whispers that she thinks that it's time to go.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you go, I had a question for you lot. So, last night I banged one of TSU finest trash sluts. I had ordered some room service and we had awesome sex. However, he was hammered. Is that rape? I mean, we were both drunk. I just heard from a feminist once that it was and wanted some real answers.", Josh said, and that's when Liv chuckles a bit and then walks out with the team in tow. Elliot is next to her, and he can see her passion to get something on this guy. Then, she feels the nausea and he leads her over to a trash can to get sick in.

"I am sorry, guys, I thought he wouldn't do that. I thought that what we had heard the other night wasn't really his act. I thought he was just putting it on for the groups there.", Liv said.

"Liv, it's fine. He's a dirtball, but we knew that before. Now, we have proof.", Fin said. Liv chuckles.

"Honey, are you okay?", Elliot asks.

"Yea, I guess, what he said really upset the baby. I had to get out of there.", Liv said. Elliot nods and kisses her head, as she leans into him.

"Detectives? Are you really SVU?", a girl who ran out the club after them, named Carly, asks.

"Yes, can we help you?", Amanda asks.

"You remember how in tonight's final statement to you guys, he was talking about a drunk TSU girl, well that was me, and I think he raped me.", Carly said. Amana looks shocked and looks at Liv.

"Okay, well, why don't you come back to the precicnt, and we can talk about what happened.", Liv said, and Carly nods, and goes with Amanda and Fin.

"Hey, let's go home. I know, we can give the statement to Amanda and Fin to do, and we have the other guys looking into things on Galloway. I know that Noah misses you, and we need to make sure that all the kids are there and safe.", Elliot said.

"I think, that is a fabulous idea. Plus, I would like to show you something.", Liv says, and she adds a little sexy smirk at the end.

"Hey guys, we are going to go home. We need to be there for the kids. Amanda, you and Fin handle the statement from this young lady and then tell the others to look up this Galloway person. We need all the info we can.", Liv said, and they nod. They head their separate ways.

A few minutes later, they arrive home to see that everything is fine. Maureen had sent Lucy home and she was playing with Noah when they walked in. The others were sitting around the table doing there homework.

"Hey guys, we are home.", Liv said.

"Hey Momma, how was work?", Katie said.

"Good, we are still trying to figure out this case with this comedian. Katie, we went to see his act tonight, and we understand why you were feeling that way. He is vile.", Elliot said.

'Yea, he is.", Katie said, and shook.

"Honey, what is it?", Liv said, seeing the shake.

"I just don't like that he makes jokes about something so cruel and criminal. It's vile. I try to help these women and what does this guy do, he makes my work seem like a joke.", Kathleen said.

"You help a lot of people, sweetheart. You have to realize that. You helped Renee when she was attacked at school, and you've helped countless women, who have written many things to let you know how much they have helped them. You've even helped me when — Lewis— attacked me. You do wondrous things for people, Katie. Don't doubt that.", Liv said, and when she mentioned Lewis, she got a little shaky and teary.

"I know, you are a survivor, and I have helped those survivors. I just needed that reminder.", Katie said, and smiled and hugged her mother and patted her stomach where her baby was.

"So, mom, how's the baby today?", Maureen said.

"The baby is fine. He gave me a little trouble when we walked out the club. I guess, like it's mother, it was not to fond of what it was listening to.", Liv said, and rubbed her pregnant belly. She was two months, and the morning sickness was light, so she really had a good feeling about the pregnancy.

"We are going to the doctor's next week, and we will tell you guys all about it.", Elliot said, coming in from the kitchen. "I ordered Pizza for everyone. I hope that's okay."

"Of course!", Liv said, and hugged him. Just then, Calvin came down stairs and went to sit with the family.

"Hey, buddy, listen, I want to talk with you about this whole bruise thing. Are you sure that it doesn't hurt?", Liv said.

"No, momma, it doesn't. I've told you, it was not a big deal. You saved me. So if the child services can't see that, than they are crazy.", Calvin said, and Liv nodded and hugged him. Soon, the pizza was there and the family ate it, and watched a movie. It was Maureen's turn to pick the movie, and so they watched Princess Diaries. Dickie and Calvin said that it was a girly movie, but watched it anyway because it was a good general movie.

"I thought you guys didn't like the "girly" movie?", Lizzie asked, when they got really into it.

"We can change our minds.", Calvin said, and Dickie nodded, and turned back to the film.

"Our family is wonderful, Liv. Thank you. We have one more to add and this will be amazing.", El said.

"I know. Thank you for letting me join the family.", Olivia said and kissed him. They continued the movie and when they finished everyone went to their bed. In Olivia and Elliot's room, Liv went to the bathroom and wanted to give Elliot his surprise. She changed into a cute little teddy that she had purchased, and walked out.

"El, are you ready for your surprise?", Liv asked, from the bathroom.

"Honey, yes, I am.", El said, and Liv walked out.

"Oh wow. You look absolutely wonderful.", El said, and pulled her close. They had made love and it felt amazing.

The next day, Liv and El had gone to work, and they had a team meeting about this case. Amanda said that Carly had told them that she helped organize Josh's event and afterwards she stayed around after his set to make sure everything is okay. Josh bought her a few drinks and he was also drinking but she had a heard start. She said they danced a little and made out and as they were closing the bar he said he had a car waiting and he had a cool hotel room paid for by the student association and she should see it. She remembers getting there and he said they had champagne but she doesn't remember it is all hazy. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she was face down in a pillow and her legs were hanging off the bed and he was inside of her, she wasn't used to where he was and it hurt a lot. Amaro asks if she told him to stop or said no, and she said yes but she told her to hang on doll, he was almost finished. She was too out of it, then the next morning he gave her a swag bag with a cap and t-shirt and gift cards which he had in his closet. Rollins asks if she told anybody about what happened, and she said no, she wrote him an email but never sent it.

Barba enters during their meeting and listens to what Amanda said, and then he tells the team that this isn't just gray, it's really gray. Liv mentions here that it seems pretty black and white to her, asking if he has seen clips from Galloway's act. Barba replies that a comic who makes rape jokes is not the same as a rapist, asking if they have anything more concrete.

"We are waiting for the kit results but, from what she told us, and the examination, it was a forceful anal penetration with swelling, bruising tearing. Even though she told us that she didn't realize that it was are until Josh made fun of her at his set, it still doesn't mean that the rape never happened.", Fin said.

"So, this monologue or set had her name in it?", Barba asks.

"Not specificially. He said that there was a TSU girl that he had hard sex with last night, and he was asking us if that was rape.", Liv said.

"It may be rape to you, and to her, but to him this was an act. If you go after him based on his standup routine, he is going to claim he is being persecuted for his free speech, and raising his voice – and this is where he may not be entirely wrong.", Barba states.

"Okay, this is a classic power assertive rapist and he probably takes home 10 girls a month.", Elliot said and the detectives agree.

"So, we have 8 say yes, 2 say no, and Josh has sex with them anyway and they should pick him up.", Nick said.

"No, don't, because of the drinking, the memory might be fuzzy, and because you guys haven't found any other victims, it's a he said, she said, case. I can't prosecute that.", Barba states, and Liv looks at him angrily.

"But wait, Barba, couldn't you prosecute for the swag bags. I mean can't we get a warrant and then we can swag bags and financials, we can make sure that this prick never does this again.", Nick asks.

"If you get me another vic, we will talk", Barba states, and then heads out.

"Great, so we need another victim. How are we going to find that?", Dodds claims.

"Well, here's something that is interesting. Out of 120 bookings in the past year, this guy, has been only not present for one. I liked on his webpage, and things are definitely booking up. The one that he missed was in New Paltz, he never gave a reason, but he was in jail at the time. I looked up him and it says that he was brought in for questioning about a rape case. But he was let go, when the accuser recanted.", Amanda stated.

"Find out why.", Liv said, and then went to her office. Rollins and Fin head out, while the others look up things to get this guy on.

At the dorm room of Audrey Truffaut in New Paltz, NY she tells Rollins and Fin she should not be talking to them, and Fin asks if that was the deal for her diamond watch, which she quickly covers. Rollins asks what happened, and she said she was drunk and it was rougher than she was used to. Fin asks about this gift bag, and Audrey wonders how they knew about it. Rollins explains she was not the first one to accuse him, and when Audrey is reluctant to talk, Rollins asks if there is anything in her non-disclosure agreement about showing them what was in that bag. Audrey gets out the bad and show it to them, there was $4 left in the gift card but the rest is untouched. Rollins thinks it is enough to get a warrant.

Back at SVU, Amaro tells the team, with Barba present that it turns out the gift cards are cheaper by the dozen and Josh buys them in twelve packs. They traced the ones that were used to the recipients. Barba looks at the list and says Josh has his groupies on the road and asks if any of them are claiming rape. Amaro replies most of the girls he talked to on the phone say the sex was consensual and a few say he was aggressive but non felt comfortable pressing charges. Barba shakes his head and says even if they were, there was no outcry and no charges filed and no judge will admit prior bad acts, they are more prejudicial then probative. Olivia argues that Barba said he wanted a pattern and here is his pattern, he is a bad guy and they have a complainant. Barba explains going after this guy is no slam dunk. Benson counters that she knows that but it's the right thing to do, questioning if that doesn't matter. Barba pauses then asks if Josh is still in town, and Benson looks at Amaro with a smile.

"I just want to get this guy.", Liv said to Elliot.

"I know sweetheart. We will, don't worry.", El said. Just then, Liv's phone rang.

"Sergeant Benson.", Liv said.

"Good afternoon, this is the Child Protective Services over at 1PP, and I am calling to set up a meeting with you, Calvin, and your husband to find out what is going on, and why Calvin's teachers and principal reported you to us.", the woman on the phone said. Liv's knees buckled and El caught her and led her over to his desk. He looked at her questionably, and she mouthed that it CPS. He sighed, and held her hand.

"Yes, I understand. I will meet with Michelle next week. I am swamped here at work with an important case, and next week will be the best time.", Liv said, looking at Elliot. He nodded, and smiled.

"Okay, that is great. We want to clear this mes up quickly, and want to make sure that Calvin is in the best place.", the woman said.

"He is in the right place. I would never hurt my son.", Liv said, and the lady understood and hung up.

"Oh God, El, this is really happening. I might lose him. I might loose Calvin!", Liv said, and cried.

"Honey, you are not going to lose him. We are going to make sure of it.", Elliot said.

With the current case, Amaro and Fin went to the hotel where Josh Galloway is. Amaro shows him a photo of Carly and asks if he knows her. Josh asks if he has a picture of the top of her head, then says he is kidding. Fin says Carly is accusing him of rape and he won't be able to shut her up with a diamond watch. Josh asks if he is talking about New Paltz, referring to Audrey as a chuckle slut, saying she recanted and so will this girl and they don't have a case. Fin says the DA disagrees, and Josh says so they want a political case fantastic, he's the right guy. Amaro says this will be a good time to call his attorney. Josh laughs it off, saying this is a good time, they have paparazzi and make a show, asking Fin – calling him Jay-Z – if he will hold his bag. Josh makes jokes as they cart him off in cuffs to many reporters and paparazzi taking photos. Sometime later, Josh is on the courthouse steps while his lawyer Rita Calhoun speaks with the press about Josh's free speech and the new mayor and the NYPD are going back to their golden era of censorship. A reporter asks Josh if rape is funny, and he says no of course not, and other asks him what about gang rape. Josh says no, he has respect for all women, many of who are his fans. He and Calhoun walk away.

"So, now he thinks that rape isn't funny.", Liv said.

"Liv, he's pleasing the public. We'll get him.", Fin said. Elliot rubs her shoulders, and they head into court that day.

In Supreme Court, Carly reads back her draft email which what directed to Josh and what he did, and admits she did not send it as she had to work with him later that night and she was the one who organized the event. Barba recounts what happened that night and Carly said Josh was forceful and he want along with it at first but then the room was spinning and she must have passed out. When she woke up he was sodomizing her and it hurt, and she said no and she was crying, He didn't listen, he did whatever she wanted. She stayed the night as she was too drunk to leave on her own so she slept on the bathroom floor. Under cross, Calhoun hits Carly hard and basically accuses her. Carly fights back, and soon is let off the stand. Then, Fin said that he just heard from Dodds and they have something that they need to see. Liv, El, Fin and Amanda get up and leave the courthouse.

Back at SVU, Liv sees the video that Josh posted after the trial, and Liv is shocked.

"This can't be good. But didn't he just admit it.", Liv said.

"Yes, but he is claiming that she pujured her self, and now we have it and it's out there.", Fin said.

"So, basically someone sent him that, and now this might be thrown out because of this.", Carisi said.

"Yes, it seems that way.", Elliot said and saw Liv's anger. Then, she covered her mouth and ran to the restroom.

"Ugh, I can't wait till this case is over. It'sreally upsetting me.", Liv said, to El, after she emptied her stomach.

"I know sweetheart.", El said, and rubbed her back.

"We are going to get him, right?", Liv asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are.", El said, and kissed her forehad.

Renee enters the precinct, and sees their dejected looks and decides to do something. When Liv sees her she said that they will get him.

"No, he's going to pull out all his tricks. The jury has to see him for what he is. ", Renee states and leaves. She has a plan. She sees where Josh is going to be later, and decides to dress up and go meet him. Later, Josh is in a bar and Renee arrives, dressed up with big eyeglasses and her hair up, in a black dress with high heels. She approaches Josh at the bar and she strikes up a conversation. He asks if she knows her and she says they met a few years ago. He says he remembers her and asks what is she drinking. Later, at a hotel room. He is there with Renee and they drink more. He takes off her glasses and she puts them aside and takes down her hair. He begins to kiss her and she pulls out her phone, saying she got a text from her boyfriend who tracked her phone and she says she has to go. But he continues to press her and as she tries to leave he pulls her back and says she says no she has to go. He asks what does she mean no, she's her in his hotel room. But as she continues to say no and to stop, he continues to force himself on her, shoving her face down on the bed. She finally is able to kick him off her and he reaches for her and tears her dress. He thinks now she is ready to party, but she knees him in the groin, grabs her glasses, and leaves.

The next day, she shows what she had caught on camera to Olivia and Elliot and the team and Liv is shocked.

"I thought we discussed not doing anything.", Liv tells her.

"I know, but I couldn't let him walk.", Renee said, and then they show Barba. Barba smiles and says that they got him. Liv and El go with him to see Calhoun and Josh Galloway and even though Rita tries to object the video, Barba sticks to it. Josh is outraged, asking what is this, first it was a vendetta and now a shakedown? Calhoun tells Josh to stop, then looks at Barba and says she is sure they can work something out. They work out a deal and then everyone leaves.

Back at home, everyone is relaxing, and then Liv remembers the call from Michelle.

"You know, El, I know that things are not what they appear, and that was proved with this case, but what are we going to do? Michelle is going to question my parenthood, and possibly take Calvin away.", Liv said.

"No, I don't wanna leave! I want to stay with you. You didn't hurt me mama!", Calvin runs in and says. Liv looks at Elliot and they cuddle with him, while Elliot takes Noah.

"Honey, we have a meeting next week to discuss what happened. Look, I understand that it hurt when I grabbed you, and if you don't want to be with us anymore. Please tell us and we can find somewhere really happy for you.", Liv states.

"Mom, I want to be with you. I want to be with you and daddy. I love it here. Please don't make me leave!", Calvin said.

"I know bud, and your momma and I are going to make it right. You'll see.", El said, and the four of them sat together on the sofa, watching cartoons. Liv hung on to Calvin a little tighter that night, not wanting to let him go.

Author's note: Okay, that was a long chapter, but it had to be done. I hope you like it. I know I left a little bit of a cliffy with Calvin's case, but I am following what SVU did with Noah's case. I hope you like it. Please read and review. It lets me know that people are actually reading my stuff. I hope you enjoy. Up next, we see Michelle talking to the kids, and Liv and El, and what she decides for the family in regards to Calvin. Then, with all the mess with that, we see the case that Rollins' former Chief comes up to NYC for a banquet, and we learn of what he truly did to Amanda and what Amanda's been holding in. We also see what happens when the case takes a turn for the worst. Yes, it's Forgiving Rollins and a little bit of Modd mixed in there. I hope you enjoy. EO forever!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Breaking Free of All Holds

In the morning, of the next week, Liv was now three months pregnant and she knew what the day was going to bring She knew that there was the banquet that night as well as her case in the morning and it freaked her out. She had to go and prove to Michele and the Da's office that she was a fit parent. Not wanting to wake Elliot, she rolled over and walked towards the stairs and to Calvin's room. When she got there, she sat on his bed and watched him tucked his hair behind his ear, and just watched him sleep peacefully. A few moments just sitting there watching him, and he started to stir.

"Hey, momma. You okay?", Calvin said.

"Yea, I guess, I am just nervous baby.", Olivia admitted.

"About the meeting? Momma, it's going to be fine. We all know that you didn't do this to me on purpose. You had to save my life, and that's exactly what you did.", Calvin said.

"I know, I just don't want them to have any reason to take you away. I mean your mine now.", Liv said.

"Mom, no one is going to take me away from you. No one.", Calvin said.

"Okay, well, you go ahead and do your morning routine, while I go, and see if Noah's up and then wake Daddy up.", Liv said.

"I love you Momma", Calvin said, and went to get ready.

"I love you, so much, so much.", Liv said. Then, she walked into the next room to see Noah.

"Good morning, my love. Let's go see Daddy and then we'll get breakfast.", Liv said.

"Dada!", Noah said, and Liv laughed and kissed him. "Love you sweet boy.", Liv said.

"Luh Momma", Noah said, and Liv smiled. Then, walking into the room Noah spotted El first, sitting up in bed.

"Hey, my boy! How are you!", El asked, taking Noah from Liv's arms.

"Daddy, me nom.", Noah said, not being able to form the exact words yet, but El laughed and kissed him.

"Okay, buddy, let's get you some food. (turning to Olivia) How are you feeling this morning sweetheart?", Elliot said.

"I'm fine.", Liv said. But Elliot had known Olivia for a while now, and he knew that when ever she had said that she was fine, she really wasn't fine. He watched as she sat back on the bed, and pulled her legs to herself, before just trying to stop the tears.

"Maureen!", Elliot called and his daughter came in the room.

"Can you take Noah and get him his breakfast? Liv needs me right now.", El said, and Maureen smiled and nodded. Then, she took Noah and tickled him and Liv watched as her son went out the room and smiled when she heard his laughter. Elliot acme over and kneeled in front of her.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?", El said.

"I'm…. I'm scared, El.", Liv said, and cried. He got on the bed and sat right next to her.

"Honey, you know that things are going to be just fine. This is nothing.", Elliot said.

"Elliot, my son could be taken away from me… us. Our son could be taken from me because I tried to save his life.", Liv said, holding on tighter. Then she felt the nausea coming and ran into the bathroom to let whatever she was feeling out of her system. Elliot knew that this would happen and ran in there with her to help her through the demons that she was facing.

"What if they bring up things of my past, and how I almost bat William Lewis to death? What happens if they question my parenthood? El, I am really scared that they are going to take Calvin back.", Liv said, and leaned into him. She sat on the bathroom floor with him and he held her close.

'Liv, babe, we will face things together. If they ask you about Lewis or any of those perps that you showed them really whose boss, then it's their loss because we are going to fight with all of our being. Liv, you fought so hard to get here. Don't let this take us away from here.", Elliot said, and Liv knew that he was right.

"I know, I just feel so bad for causing Calvin pain in the first place. Why did I grab him so hard? Why did I just call him and move him toward me, without grabbing him?", Liv said.

"We can not go back and question the what if I did this scenarios. It will drive you mad. Believe me, I know. When I shot Jenna a long time ago, I was in the same boat you are. But instead of having someone there for me, I turned to something much worse. You do have someone there for you. You have me and the kids, and believe me, we are not going anywhere. I love you. We will get through this.", Elliot said.

"I just can't believe that this is happening. I love that boy to death and now I get called for a child abuse case? Oh God, El!", Liv said, and she lost what was left in her stomach again. Elliot patted her back, and then wet a rag to help her cool off a bit. When she was done, he led her out into the bedroom.

"We will get through this together. I promise you. They will not take Calvin away from us.",Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She was still scared, but knew that with Ellot there that she can survive anything. Going down for breakfast, Liv and El saw that the kids were all there. They told them about their morning meeting and what was really going to happen.

"Guys, listen, we need a small and quick family meeting. Your mom and I have to go see the DA today to discuss Calvin's bruises. We know that Liv meant no harm and she was doing it to save his life. Your mom was told that they will be calling all the kids in to see their perspective. Please if you don't want to be here, just tell us now, so that we won't be blindsided.", Elliot mentioned, and Liv looked nervous. He took her hand and rubbed circles on it.

"What? Dad, why would you think that we don't want to be here? Calvin is our brother and we know that Mom would never hurt him. Calvin told us the whole story this morning and we will be there for you 100 percent, right guys?", Maureen said.

"Yea, Dad, I have even called the center today and told them that I couldn't come in because I was going to be doing something important for my family. This is our family and no one is going to come between what we have built.", Kathleen said.

"I am off today, so I will definitely be there. We won't let Calvin go away. I want to be here. It beats being with Mom any day of the week. I know that with Mom there is just a lot of anger, and that I don't want in my life. I don't need it. With you and mom, we see a problem, like this one, and we fix it. We are going to pull out of this.", Elizabeth said.

"Wow, Lizzie, that was good. But yea, what she said.", Dickie stated. Elliot laughed and smiled.

"Calvin's my brother!", Eli screamed and hugged him.

"Thanks guys, but don't spoil your plans just for me.", Calvin said.

"Are you kidding? This is what we do. We, as a family, have to be there for you.", Dickie said. Elliot smiled and watched as Liv hugged each one of her kids.

"See honey, they want to be there. We are all going to be there, and don't worry, he will be with us to the end.", Elliot said, and kissed his wife.

"Okay, let's go guys, so we are not late.", Liv said, and walked out of the house, feeling more confident then she woke up, but there was still a little bit of worry in her eyes. When they get there, El takes Liv's hand and Calvin hugs his mother. Then, they march in the building together, and wait for their turn. When the DA's investigator, Michelle comes out, she calls for the five Stabler kids first. They walk in the room and all sit around the table.

"Okay guys, we are going to make this as painless as possible. First question, Maureen, did you understand what happened to Calvin when he first came to stay with you?", Michelle said.

"I knew that he had history with my mom, and that he needed some help. I didn't know the full story, until my dad told us what was really going on.", Maureen stated.

"So, were you aware that back in 2011, Olivia was a foster mother to this child, Kathleen?", Michelle said.

"Yes, my dad had told us back then that there was a case that dealt with a kid and we actually had a few lunches with Olivia and Calvin. It was a great time, and when dad told us that he was taken from her, we were saddened.", Kathleen replied. Maureen smiled. She knew that this was going well.

"Okay, Richard, how is Calvin at home?", Michelle turned toward Dickie and asked.

"He's the best. He loves to play video games with us, and since I am in school, I can help him with his homework if he needs me too. He's a great asset to the family.", Dickie stated.

"So are you concerned with the fact that we are discussing the family and the relationship between Olivia and Calvin today?", Michelle said.

Lizzie piped up. "Yes, because nothing is wrong. We are perfectly normal family, with two cops as parents who are there for us all the time, and with one of them being pregnant. We love Calvin, Noah and the baby that is coming soon. We can't wait for him or her to be here. Nothing happened that warrants this My mom, Olivia, just tried to save Calvin's life from a fast coming cab.", Elizabeth stated. Maureen smiled and knew that this was great.

"Okay, that's it kids. We are going to speak with Calvin now. Please tell him to come in.", Michelle said, and turned the page in her notes. They went out the door, and told Calvin that it was his turn, and that he shouldn't be worried. Calvin smiled, weakly, and hugged his mother before being ushered in.

"So, how was it?", Liv asked.

"They asked us each a question about Calvin and when he was with you first and now. They started with about if we knew his history before coming to stay with us. I told them that we hadn't but then Daddy told us and we knew that there was a spot for him in our family.", Maureen stated.

"Yea, and then I was asked about how you were with him in 2011 and I told them that I knew that you were his foster mother and that you were watching him. I said that it was a great time because you were happy and we got to hang with Calvin and go have lunches.", Katie said. Liv smiled.

"Did they ask you something in particular, Dickie?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, they asked me about how he was a borhter. I was shocked because he is an amazing brother and they were fishing for something that wasn't that great. I told them that he was a great brother and that we all get along and we help each other through the difficult times and homework and stuff.", Dickie said, and El hugged him.

"What about you, sweetheart?", Liv asked, turning board Lizzie.

"They asked me about this meeting and I replied that this was bogus. It is mom, and they need to know that we love Calvin and no one would hurt him.", Lizzie said, and Olivia smiled.

"Thanks guys, I just don't know what I will do if they take him away.", Liv said, sighing. Elliot sat next to her and held her close.

"Uh, here comes the nausea.", Liv said, and ran to the nearest bathroom. Maureen told her father that she and Katie would go, and he nodded.

"Mom are you okay?", Maureen asked, when she got in there.

"Yea, this baby knows that we are in a stressful situation and wants me to relax, but I can't. I can't relax until I know that they won't take Calvin away from me.", Olivia said.

"Mom, stress isn't good for the baby. Nothing will happen to Calvin. I promise.", Katie said.

"Katie's right, Liv this is not good for the baby.", Maureen commented.

"I just don't want to lose him.", Liv said.

"You won't…. trust me.", Elliot said, and held her close.

With Calvin, Michelle was asking him questions about things at the Stabler house.

"So, Calvin, do you like living with the Stablers?", Michelle asked.

"Yes, they are the best. Why are you doing this?", Calvin asked, beginning to cry a bit.

"We are just trying to protect you Calvin.", Michelle said.

"By trying to take me away from the only family I know. Look, if it's about this (showing her the bruise that was almost gone away), my mom tried to save me when a cab hit me.", Calvin said.

"So, you are not at all threatened by the fact that they have hard jobs and late hours?", she asked.

"They help people recover and get justice for crimes that have been committed against them. That doesn't matter to me. Yes, I would much rather have her at home, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. I can't believe that you are asking me about this.", Calvin said, getting angry.

"We are just trying to make sure that you are where you are wanted. We understand that you've had a tough past with your birth mother and then grandfather.", Michelle said.

"Look, my birth mom is not around because she didn't care about me. All she cared about was getting the drink that she wanted and pills. My grandfather hurt me bad and that's not the way that things are supposed to be. I was with Olivia for a few weeks back in the day and that was the happiest time of my life, except for now.", Calvin said.

"Calvin, the main question here is did your mother give you those bruises?", Michelle asked.

"She did, however,, she didn't give them to me on purpose. I was stupid and didn't wait for her, because she was on the phone and I didn't wait for her. I should have, but I was trying to show that I can do it on my on. Look, please don't take me from my mother.", Calvin said

"Okay, Calvin, we will talk to your parents and then you can understand that we will make our decision.", Michelle said, and then headed for the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Michelle, but I think my parents will prove to you that there is not really n issue.", Calvin said, and left the room. When he walked out, Liv was there waiting for him, and he ran to her and hugged him.

"How'd it go, baby?", Liv asked.

"It went great! I don't think that we have anything to really be concerned with.", Calvin said, and she smiled. Then, she let him go by his siblings and went over to her husband.

"You ready?", Liv asked.

"As long as you are. Is Baby Stabler acting up today?", El asked.

"I think he knows that today is a big day for our family and so, he's nervous, like his mom.", Liv said, rubbing her stomach.

"Liv, are you sure you are okay?", El said.

"I am fine. Let's conquer this, so we can go home.", Olivia said.

"Before we go in, Liv, there's something, well two things, I have to do.", El said.

"Okay.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He kissed her fiercely. Liv returned the kiss and after a few minutes, they broke apart.  
"Well, that was amazing. But what are those two things that you have to do?", Liv said.

"One was that, I just wanted to show you that you are loved by all of us, especially me.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Liv said, kissing him once more.

"The second thing is that I wanted to give you this. It was a beautiful charm bracelet, with charms that reminded her of each of her children, and then her husband and her new unborn baby. Maureen's was a paper and pen, Kathleen's was the no more symbol, Dickie's was the lightbulb, Lizzie's was the badge, and Calvin's was two birds, one being the mom, and the other being the son, Noah's was the elephant (for his favorite toy, Eddy), and lastly there was the pacifier for the new one. Liv was crying when Elliot was explaining it to her.

"It's beautiful.", Liv said.

"It's to show you your kids and how you mean so much to our family. We all love you, Liv.", Elliot said.

"I love you guys too. Now, let's go kick some butt in there.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"Good morning, Stablers, thank you for allowing me to speak with your children. Now, we will here for you before we make our decision.", Michelle said, and Elliot reached for Liv's hand, for reassurance that he was there for her.

"We just want to clear up any miscommunications.", Olivia said.

"I understand. So, let's begin. This is all pro forma. Just think of it as…", Michelle began, but Liv cut her off.

"A conversation? If I had quarter for every time I've used that line.", Liv said.

"It's not like I am enjoying this, here now, Olivia.", Michelle said.

"I feel bad for you Michelle, but believe me when say this it doesn't matter to us.", Liv said.

"Look, our son almost got hit by a cab. Olivia was there to protect him. She grabbed his arm like any mother would do, and now we have someone reporting us to Albany like we are bad parents, and then we have a DA's investigator going through our lives like it's a cracker jack box. Please excuse us if we are a little testy.", Elliot said, and Liv looked at him and held his hand tighter.

"If this were another mom, would you go hard at this inquiry just as fiercely?", Michelle snapped back.

"Look, please just ask the question that we all know is coming so we can all go home.", Liv said.

"Fine. Have you been physically abusing Calvin?", Michelle said.

"No, I have not.", Liv said.

"We haven't hurt Calvin.", Elliot added.

"Okay then. The kids, including Calvin, say that you guys work too much.", Michelle commented, reading some notes.

"We can't help when we get victims. But show me another kid on the planet who doesn't think that his parents work too much.", Liv said.

Not looking up, Michelle asked. "Tell me about Dr. Lindstrom."

"Wh—What? How is that any of your concern?", Elliot asked. Liv got up and walked to the back wall of the office.

"You saw a shrink, I have to ask.", Michelle said. Elliot looked toward Liv.

Getting frustrated, Olivia stated. "I was kidnapped by a psychopath. I was held hostage. I was tortured. He threatened to do God knows what else.", Liv said, tight lipped. Elliot stood up and went towards her.

"It's okay, Liv. He's gone.", El said.

"No, he's gonna try to do whatever he can to take Calvin, from the grave.", Liv said, getting worried about her son.

"No, baby, he's gone. He's not coming back. He can't hurt you.", Elliot said. He saw her take a deep breath and then go sit down. Elliot followed.

"Everyone deals with trauma differently. Did you feel that Lindstrom helped you?", Michelle asked.

"All this and I am here because there is a black and blue mark on Calvin's arm, eh? He helped me figure out that I wanted more.", Liv said.

"You are right, and it's probably nothing, but I have to look into everything.", Michelle.

"Save it, Michelle. I've done this before. I know what you are doing.",

"Really?", Michelle snapped back.

"yes, it's a technique we use in the precicnt. You try to make the interviewee feel comfortable that the interest are in line. That's what you are doing.", Olivia said.

"Look, just put what we need to have all out there, so we can go. These questions are clearly not helping my wife.", Elliot said.

"Fine. Look we can put the cards on the table. When they found William Lewis, you'd beaten him to a bloody pulp with a bed rod.

"Sure, yea, that's what the reports say. But what I realized when I finally got to the other side, when I knew that I was gonna live, when I knew that I was gonna be okay, was that I wanted more, More than the job, more than a relationship. I was glad that I found my husband, of course, but there was this void in my life. I wanted a child. The reason that I fought so hard to stay alive was for those kids that you met with, especially Calvin and Noah. And I hadn't even met Noah yet and haven't seen Calvin in years. I knew I had to fight for everything that I wanted. So if you want to know what I'm guilty of, I'm guilty of being distracted. I'm guilty. I was on the phone. And I took my eyes off that boy for one second. That's what I did wrong.", Liv said, getting upset. Elliot stood up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Mr. Stabler, what is your opinion on this matter?", Michelle said.

"I believe my wife. She would never hurt any of our kids. She saved his life. I know what you are doing. You are trying to prove that my wife is not a good mother to my kids. That's not true. She's a wonderful mother, and the memory of something so harsh as Lewis has really torn her up. The kids are there for her when she needs us and now, I think, that you just want to make the bosses happy. But, we are not going to give you that power. Calvin's ours, and no one will take him away from us.", Elliot said, and took Liv's hand and led her out of the door. Once they were out of the door, Liv turned Elliot around and held him close.

"Thank you. You were there for me. Calvin's ours, and he's not going anywhere.", Liv said, calming down.

"No, baby, he's not. I should have known what was going to happen and when she asked the questions about lewis, I was shocked, but somehow I knew that the bastard would come back to haunt you and he did. But he's gone, Liv, and he's never coming back. That was his last straw.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Liv said, and they kissed.

"I love you too. Come on, I bet the kids are wondering what's going on.", Elliot said, and smiled. When they walked into the room with the kids, they all stood up. Calvin ran to hug his mommy, and every one smiled.

"Well?", Katie said.

"We set the record straight. It was rough. But, I think that they are going to drop their case.", Liv said. Elliot nodded, and then they all went back to their house.

"You know El, I didn't think about work today, once and it felt great.", Liv said.

"I know baby, but tomorrow we really need to go in.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and she was happy that she just spent the rest of the night relaxing with the kids, watching movies, and being a family.

The next day, Liv remembers that there is a banquet that night and tells the team. Since there are no cases as of the moment, Liv tells the team to work on 5's and then head home to relax and get ready. Amanda likes this because she knows that her friends from Atlanta are coming up. They all go home, and at Amanda's, Chief Patton is there, waiting for her, by the apartment door.

"Chief", Amanda said courtly, and he stood up.

"I have been waiting to speak with you, Amanda.", Chief Patton said and Amanda looks worried.

"Okay, let's go inside. I have a dog, Frannie, but she won't bug you.", Amanda said. When she walked in, Patton pushed her and Frannie got mad. Amanda calmed Frannie May down and looked at Patton.

"What was that? Why did you do that?", Amanda asked, shying away.

"Sn't you remember the last time that we were together, little lady? I did that to show you whose really in power.", Patton said.

"Look, that was years ago, I am sure that your wife is wanting you before the awards banquet tonight.", Amanda said, trying to get this guy to leave.

"You want me gone. Fine, I'll go, but just know Amanda, I can come back and we can be together again.", Patton said, before leaving. Amanda sat down, and Frannie came over to her.

"Frannie what are we going to do?", Amanda said. Then, she knew that she had to get ready if Carisi was picking her up. She dressed in a gorgeous knee length dress that was fitting for the occasion and grabbed her blazer. Then, she told France to be good and headed to meet Carisi who was waiting in the car.

"Damn, Rollins, you look…", Carisi said.

"Like me. Come on, let's go.", Amanda said. Getting there, Liv saw that Amanda was a little on edge and so before she went to sit with Elliot, she walked over with her to get her a drink.

"Amanda, you okay? You look a little shaken.", Liv said.

"I guess, I am fine. It's just that Patton was at my apartment today. It brought back a lot of bad memories.", Amanda said, and shrugged.

"Okay, do you want to talk about them?", Liv asked.

"Nah, let's just enjoy tonight.", Amanda said. Then, everyone took their places and the speeches began. Atlanta's Deputy Chief Patton is giving a speech, saying it is a brave new world, and criminals are bound less and less by geographical jurisdiction, and law enforcement must follow suit. He adds they all need to share information quickly and efficiently. He cites as an example the recent Pattern Seventeen rape case in New York. He says that for the APD, the most gratifying part of closing out that case was their collaboration with their esteemed and charming (looking at Amanda), colleagues on the NYPD. He explains that one of Benson's detectives, who was formerly one of his own and has now recalled cold cases in Atlanta that matched the profile they had established. He states that given the similarities in the MO, they felt certain that the DNA on file in the Atlanta precinct proved this was the work of one man, DNA they were unable to obtain from the New York crime scene. Amanda was squirming in her seat when he was talking about her. He winked at her and smiled.

"Amanda, you okay?", Liv asked.

"Yea, I am fine.", Amanda said, not wanting to share what was really on her mind. At the reception, Liv, Amanda, Elliot and Fin are at the reception that followed, and so is Patton. Fin grips that Patton sat on the rape kits for 6 years, SVU catches the guy, and questions Patton taking the victory lap. Rollins tells Fin to accept the things he cannot change. Fin adds not to ask him to go out to dinner with Patton, Patton walks over to the detectives, accompanied by a young blonde woman. Patton complements Benson on their beautiful city, and Benson replies "Even when it isn't." Patton says that is true, then says speaking of beautiful, tells Rollins it is nice to see her. He said it broke his heart to let this one go, and that they all have a winner with her. Fin states dryly that they know that. He then introduces the blonde woman, Detective Reese Taymor, saying this is her first conference. Liv smiles and welcomes her to New York. Reese says it is just like the song, adding that she loved all of the presentations. Amanda is glaring at Patton as Reese tells Patton they should look into some of the programs, He sees her glare and wickedly smiles at her. Then, Patton responds by saying "Anything you want, darlin'. As he strokes Reese's arm, and Rollins continues to give him the evil eye, Patton says there are so many friends here and excuses him from the SVU team, saying he will catch them later. Reese says it is "nice to meet y'all." As Patton and Reese walk off, Fin lets out a sigh and Rollins states with sarcasm that in Atlanta, they are so polite. Amaro walks up to the group and says that Sam Reynolds, Rollins' old captain, wants them to join the APD at Moran's. Liv and Elliot say that they need to go home to their kids and leave. Fin says that he needs to go home, because he has house stuff to do, and he waits for Amanda as she desperately just talks out the door.

"Hey, hey, you okay? You seemed really uneasy with Patton around.", Fin asks.

"I… I don't know. Just take me home.", Amanda said.

The next day at SU, Liv and Elliot go in and see that everyone is there except for Amanda.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Amanda?", Liv asked.

"The last I heard from er was last night when I dropped her off. She seemed shaky, scared.", Fin said. Nick got on the phone, with Amanda. But there was no answer. Just then, a call came in at Mercy General. Fin tells the group that it was Reese Taymor, a cop from Atlanta.

"What? We met her last night night, didn't we?", Liv asks, and Fin and Elliot nod.

"Okay, I will go check on Amanda, Nick and Carisi you go to the hospital and talk with Reese. We'll catch whoever did this.", Liv said. Everyone went as they were told. At Amanda's Liv and El were there knocking on the door, there was no answer. Her neighbor came out and asked if they were for Rollins and when they nodded, she said that she told her that there was a case at Mercy General and that we need to keep an eye on Frannie. The detectives thank her and then leave. They go to Mercy and see Amanda outside Reese's room, where Nick and Carisi are.

"Amanda, are you okay?",

"Yea, I just heard about Reese and she's a friend so I came down see her. Then, the nurse told me that the ER nurse was disclosed to. Why don't you send nick and Carisi down there to see what she said, and we can question her. Reese is not a big fan of guys in power.", Amanda said, and Liv nodded.

Then, she knocked on the door, and told Nick and Carisi to head down to the emergency room to see what they can get out of the nurse, while they talk to her. With Nick and Carisi, the nurse said that There were no drugs in her system but her alcohol level was 0.12, and Rollins notes Reese is still intoxicated this morning. There were bite marks and bruising on her thighs and hips. When Nick and Carisi asked if she disclosed, the nurse shakes her head.

With Liv and Rollins, then speak with Detective Reese Taymor, while Elliot waits in the hall, and the detective says she had too much to drink at dinner and she got up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and thinks she fell and hit her head on the sink.

"Can you tell us what happened?", Rollins asked.

"With what?", Reese said.

"Your assault. Reese, you disclosed to the nurse in the ER.", Olivia said, a bit confused. She sits down, so that she's not on her feet with the pregnancy. "I guess my emotions just took over. I just felt out of control.", Reese said and Rollins looked up. She had heard or remembered this story before. It was her own at once, but no one knew. Then, Rollins pulls out her phone and then says she is sorry, Fin needs her, so Benson excuses her from the room.

"I just feel stupid. I don't know what happened, and now you are here. I am sorry.", Reese said,

"Let's just start at the beginning.", Olivia said and takes out her pad and paper.

"We were having drinks together at the bar. Then, when Patton walked me back up there to my room, he used force and a false pretense, and he was in my room. I was drunk, so I guess I just let him in not questioning things.", Reese said.

"Reese, did Chief Patton force you to have sex?", Liv asked.

"I mean at first, we were attracted to each other, but then it became harsh and I didn't want it. I passed out. I must have hit my head.", Reese said.

"Okay, well, we will speak with Patton and see what happened. Rest.", Liv said, and got up to walk out. She saw Amanda there with her head in her hands, coaching herself quietly. Elliot was watching her, and nonverbally Olivia asked Elliot what was the matter. Elliot shrugged.

"Amanda… are you okay?", Liv asks.

"Uh,Liv, we need to talk.", Amanda said, and Liv nods.

"Not here, god not here.", Amanda said, and they go back to the precinct. Fin sees Amanda's worried look and knows that what she is about to share with Olivia is huge.

"Hey, you need back up?", Fin asks her.

"Uh, yea, but just listen, okay?", Amanda said. He got up and followed her into Liv's office. Closing the door, she sat down, and breathed heavily.

"I guess now would be a good time to come clean now that he's attached again.", Amanda said, and Liv looks at her questioningly.

"So Chief Deputy Patton hurt Reese and he's hurt…. me.", Amanda said.

"What?", they all said in unison.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this. It's a mistake. I am sorry.", Amanda sai, getting nerovus.

"Amanda, if you come clean, it will help you." Elliot said.

"I just…. there's nothing you can do now. The statute of limitations has passed.", Amanda said.

"Amanda you know we can pattern this guy.",Fin said.

"Amanda, if he's attacked once before and it was you, you need to let things out, for healing purposes. I can relate. I want to keep everything bottled up, but I didn't and i am here now because of that. We can help you work through this.", Liv said.

By this point, Amanda was crying, ands got up to leave. Fin stood in front of her, but instead of pushing him out of the way, she crumbled in his arms. Then, she moved back to sit down.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But please don't judge me. I had to do it for Kim.", Amanda said.

"Amanda, your sister was in trouble at the time. You thought that was the best thing for her. It's okay.", Liv said. Amanda looked away and bit her lip.

"Fine. You guys want to know, I'll tell you. Patton, he….raped me.", Amanda said. Liv's mouth dropped and she got up, moving closer to Elliot.

"Amanda… what….. why didn't you tell me?", Fin said.

"Because I don't want you to see me as weak, and that I wouldn't be able to have your back", Amanda replied.

"That's why you were upset this morning when we took Reese's statement.", Liv said.

"Yes, I couldn't stand there and listen to what happened when I heard that it was him. I just got scared. He did this again.", Amanda said.

"Amanda, you didn't tell me because you thought I wouldn't have your back. I always have your six.", Fin said, and hugged her. Then, she sat down and looked at Liv.

"We will get him Amanda. This time, he won't get away.", Liv said.

"Thank you. I know I didn't press charges because of Kim, but that bastard did this to me, now Reese and anyone else that he liked and the thought could move up in ranks. When Kim was dealing was some crazy felony charges, Patton called me into his office so they could fix the problem. Then, when I walked in, he told me that if I had sex with him, Kim would not be prosecuted. I wanted Kim to be saved so I did consent to sex with Patton. We met at a hotel and I laid down on the bed and he was drunk. He grabbed me, pulled at my clothes…. I tried to ask him to slow down, but it was really to no avail because then he began to get rough with me.… He bit me, slapped me, banged my head against the board. I remember grabbing my head, and seeing the blood on my hands. I was ashamed of doing it, agreeing to this, but when I pushed him off he replied, "Amanda, you know I don't take no for an answer." He then pinned my wrists above her head and told her me wasn't going anywhere. I was scared like crazy. If I told this, who would've believed me with everything going on with Kim.", Amanda said, crying throughout.

"Did he rape you?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, he raped me.", Amanda said, and Liv went over to sit near her. She crumbled into her shoulder and Olivia held her tight. She looked at El and Fin and said, "Pick him up, Now." Elliot nodded and he and Fin went to go arrest Patton.

When they bring him in, Chief Dodds is there. Liv said that he will be handling the interrogation with his son. Elliot nods and they watch and Dodds Jr. and Dodds Sr, enter the room.

"I sure hope we get this guy, Liv, for Amanda's sake.", Fin said

"We will. We're not this scumbag slip through the cracks again, just because he's a chief.", Olivia said, and Elliot saw the fight she had in her.

"Honey, we got him. I've already called Barba and told him what's going on. He's on his way. Don't worry, this will all be okay.", Elliot said, and rubbed Liv's shoulders. Before moving to watch the interrogation, as she knew that this was their tactic to make the interviewee comfortable exchanging pleasantriess, she received a call.

"it's the DA's office.", Liv said, and Elliot looked confident. He walked over to a concerned Liv, and held her close.

"It's okay. He's our son, remember.", El said, and she answered the call.

"Sergeant Benson-Stabler.", Liv said.

"Hi, this is Michelle from the DA's office. We met a few days ago.", Michelle said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?", Liv asked.

"I am here to inform you that we are dropping the charges. We are closing the case.", Michelle said. Liv grabbed the desk, and El held her close.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", Liv said, and hung up.

"What is it?", Elliot said.

"They are dropping the charges. Calvin's ours. He's ours.", Liv said, crying and hugging her husband.

"I knew this would happen. Let's take care of this case and we can celebrate this being over.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded and smiled. They turned their attention to the mirror and watched.  
In the Interrogation room, Dodds Sr, begins speaking of how he feels like he's around a colleague. But Dodds Jr., says that colleagues don't rape cops. Patton looks a bit confused and asks what's the issue here. Dodds Sr. spells it out. Reese and another detective who works here now is claiming rape and that you raped her. Patton admits an involvement with Reese and Amanda and that they had sex and they had a few drinks. Dodds brings up that both women said it was not consensual, and wonders why she accused him like that. Patton thinks that they are in over there heads. With Reese, she was confused at what really happened, and with Amanda, Patton claims thatch has an Axe to grind. Dodds looks at him curiously. Then, Dodds Jr., mentions that we have DNA to prove it, and Patton said that this was something that he knew would happen. Dodds Sr., instructs his son to cuff him and mirandize him. When he does, they bring him out. Patton looks towards Olivia and says that this isn't over. Amanda and Reese both need to pay. Liv just stands there and gives him the evil eye.

"So he definitely raped them. Now, we know that Amna's case doesn't have any log because she didn't file a report. But with Reese we can say that there is a pattern that he likes to follow, although we don't have an actual case to follow it with.", Liv said.

"So, what I just heard is that Patton, the Chief is in custody and you are telling me now that we have a "pattern", or what looks like it?", Barba said.

"Look, things are similar between the two cases. Things are strangely similar. This guy gets off on people who he wants to move up in ranks. It's custom for him.", Fin said.

"He gets what he wants.", Amanda said, and looks down.

"We will get him Amanda, don't you worry.", Liv said, and looks at Barba. Barba agrees and then he goes to prepare for trial. First, he must meet the defendant and his lawyer for in the jail. He brings Dodds along because he's the Chief here. Barba and Dodds meet with Patton and Counselor Buchanan who wants to talk about a graceful exit strategy. Dodds and Patton get snippy with each other and Buchanan suggests they talk lawyer to lawyer. Barba says they are not dismissing and Buchanan thinks this is disorderly conduct with disciplinary action handled by APD. Barba counters rape is a felony and they will accept sex abuse 3 minimum. Patton thinks they may want to think about the next time a New York detective gets in trouble in Atlanta. Dodds says what Patton out to think about is how quickly the shine goes off his shield once he goes on the registry. Patton scoff and says he doesn't know about Dodds or his little "Spanish dandy" – gesturing to Barba – but he is as straight as an axe and that girl got what she wanted, just like Rollins did. Dodds says with sarcasm that this was fruitful and he gets up to leave. Buchanan offers assault 3 with a bloody lip, no time and no registry.

"That's not going to work for me.", Patton said, and Barba adds "me neither" and then says "Nos veremos en los tribunales, mi amigo".

In court the next day, SVU is there. Amanda wanted to be there for everyone, to watch Patton. Liv is first and Elliot smiles at her, being so strong, and knowing that she wants justice for both Amanda and Reese. She testifies that Reese's injuries are consistent with forcible rape and the details of her outcry. Reese's initial lack of cooperation is not uncommon when the rapist is known to them and they fear professional or personal repercussions. Then, she tells the court that her own detective relayed her information that she has on the case after learning that it was Patton who raped Reese. She waited because she wanted to surprise the memory. I've done it, but learned to let it go with help. She said that she told Amanda that it helps to let things go, and that's when things started coming out and she told the story to her team that Patton has raped her. She was scared because of her sister's cases and Patton told Amanda that it would go away. Patton shakes his head, at Olivia because he thinks that her statement is ludicrous. Buchanan, strangely has no questions for Benson.

Later, Reese testifies that she viewed Patton as a mentor and socialized with him in group functions with other detectives. She explained what happened that night. Patton said his cell phone demagnetized his key card and he did not want to go down to the front desk so he asked to enter through her room. He then suggested room service and she said food sounded good but her ordered champagne. She did not want to be rude so she had one glass. He kissed her and she pulled away, reminding him he was a married man and she thought it would be best if they called it a night. She says his exact words in reply were "Don't you know by now that I don't take no for an answer." He shoved her onto the bed and pinned her wrists above her head and he bit her lip too. She said no don't do this, and he slapped her hard. He unzipped, shoved his knee between her legs and forced himself inside her. Then he finished and he went into his room, and told her to clean herself up for the conference tomorrow. She did not call 911 or hotel security, she was embarrassed and ashamed. She finished the champagne and passed out, and a few hours later she fell in the bathroom. In the hospital, she told the nurse she had been raped and she told Sergeant Benson. She told Olivia at first she did not want to cooperate as she was afraid her career would be over and that no one would believe her. But she is here now; what Patton did to her was a crime and she realized if she did not testify it could happen to someone else and she did not want that on my conscience.

Under cross examination, Buchanan implies that Reese let loose because she was away from home and argues that she never fought back because she left no marks on Patton. She says she froze. He also brings up that she called no one about the attack and reminds her she had finished all the champagne and on top of all the drinks she had at dinner she was so drunk that she took a nasty fall and was found passed out on the bathroom floor. Buchanan says they had to call an ambulance for her and for an ambitious detective that had to be embarrassing for her. Barba objects, saying Buchanan is harassing her. Judge Barth agrees. Buchanan says she is a sex crimes detective and what would she make of a victim who let her boss into her room and then didn't report a rape until the next day and then recanted. Reese says she would try to understand the pressure on her. Buchanan suggests there would be more to the story than she is telling you – or less. Reese says she would investigate but in her case…Buchanan cuts her off and says he will mark that as a yes, adding this may be what Patton did that night. Barba leaps from his chair and objects, and Buchanan withdraws the comment. Benson shakes her head and Rollins looks on in frustration.

"Buchanan is playing hardball. This is crazy.", Liv said, and leaned into Elliot.

"I know. It's a rough case. But remember our little in there is with us, and you can do anything.", Liv

"I love you.", Olivia said.

"I love you more. Now come on. Amanda's up next.", Elliot said.

With Amanda's testimony, she relayed exactly what she told Olivia in her office. When Buchanan asked her questions, Liv began to get worried. Buchanan asked her about her sister's past and why she wanted it gone, but Amanda said that was privileged information and she just wanted to protect my sister. She wanted to make sure that she never went to prison. He asked her why she came forward now, and she said that someone like Patton needed to be stopped. He raped her like he did Reese and she was now in protective mode. Buchanan let her go, and Amanda stepped down.

"Oh god, that was crazy. It irked me.", Amanda told Liv outside in the hall.

"I know, but you did it.", Liv said.

"Now, you will learn to heal.", Elliot said, and Amanda didn't know about that.

"Amanda don't beat yourself up. You wanted to protect your family.", Fin said.

"But if I would have come forward, we wouldn't be here.", Amanda said.

"Look, I know that you don't see it, but you did the right thing. He's going to go to prison.", Liv said, and hugged her.

"Thanks for being here.", Amanda said, and they nodded.

Patton is on the stand and he says the real victim is his wife, and he apologized to his wife and the APD for his foolishness. He denies raping Reese. He says their brief affair was consensual and he would never harm a woman, Under Barba's cross examination, Barba brings up the fact that Patton said he would never harm a woman and asks if that would include any other young, blond subordinates he mentored. Buchanan objects and the judge sustains it. Patton asks if he is talking about Amanda Rollins, and he says he didn't rape her or that other girl or any of them. Buchanan stands up as Patton says that is what they say when they don't get what they want. Buchanan says "your honor" and the judge instructs the jury to disregard the question and the answer and it will be stricken from the record. Barba press on about the night of the rape, an Patton continues his claim that it's what they wanted. Barba finishes his questioning and backs off. Patton is let off the stand nd now has to wait for sentencing. But, he didn't want to wait. He tells Buchanan to set up a meeting with Babra and they did. The next day at the meeting, Buchanan and Patton are in Barba's office trying to negotiate a deal. In the interest of getting Patton home for further tests, they will plead guilty to sexual abuse in the third degree and he will go on the registry, adding probation and community service, no jail time. He will resign his position as Deputy Chief first, and Barba knows they are protecting his pension, Buchanan says that is for his wife's and family's sake. Barba adds Patton can't seek further employment in law enforcement, and Patton nods in silence. Barba insists that Patton allocate to the sexual assault, in open court. Patton nods again.

Patton pleads guilty to sexual abuse in the third degree, and he is making this plea voluntarily and no one coerced him. He admits to the fact that he engaged in sex with Reese and she did not consent. The judge accept his plea, and asks if there is anything he wants to say before she imposes sentence. He looks over to Rollins who is sitting in the gallery with Amaro, Fin, Dodds, and Reese, and then Patton says no.

"So, we sttled on a deal. That's great. I guess, things will maybe let us move on", Amanda said.

"Amanda, just remember if you are ever needing to talk, I am here for you.", Liv said. Amanda nods and asks away.

"Now that this is over, can we please celebrate our family.", Elliot said, and Liv nods and kisses him. That night, they take the kids out for dinner and celebrate the fact that they have Calvin and everyone is safe Things are coming along nicely.

"To family.", Liv says raising her class of gingerale.

"To family.", everyone says and they clink glasses.

"Hey, mom, we are soaring high right now. There's not a star in heaven that we can reach. We've broke free of all of chains and We are all connected by the feeling in our soul.", Maureen said.

"You right Mo, we're breaking free. Now, it's time for us to focus on the baby.", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her.

Author's note: Well, what did you think? I hope you like this. Please read and review. The reviews mean a lot to me, because it lets me know what people are thinking. I tried to make it more about Calvin's case, but I hope this was enough for you. Now, the next chapter is a relaxing vacation for the family and the team. Everyone ned a break, so they all take a week off and go to somewhere tropical. It's a time to breathe. Plus, we will see more information on the baby and how things are coming along with Liv's pregnancy. Hope you will enjoy. EO forever. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Breathing In and Out

The next morning, Liv turned over towards Elliot and just rolled into his side. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, and turned towards her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?", Elliot asked.

"I started off well, but after a few trips to the bathroom and checking on Noah and the kids, I fell back asleep to a nightmare. I couldn't sleep after, and just laid there with you, watching you sleep.", Liv said.

"Liv, are you okay baby? Do you wanna talk about it?", Elliot said.

"I don't know El, I mean, with Noah, the new baby, and then Calvin's case last week, I am just scared that something will come and try to take my kids away. I dreamed that Calvin was being pulled away from me again, and instead of Vivian, it was Michelle from CPS and the DA's office. I know it's over, but something is going to happen. I just feel it.", Liv said.

"Nothing is going to happen Liv, I promise you. We have Calvin and officially he's ours.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I think just the shock of last week, and then when Michelle brought up Lewis, it really freaked me out.", Liv said.

"I know, and I was really scared too, but we made it through Liv.", Elliot said.

"Yes, we did.", Liv said, turning over and kissing him. Then, they got up, and they moved towards Noah's room. Liv saw him playing with the toys and she smiled.

"Good morning, my love. Are you ready for breakfast?", Liv asked.

"Oats!", Noah exclaimed. Elliot nodded.

"Oatmeal it is buddy!", El said, and they went down. Calvin and the others were sitting there talking, and they all smiled and stopped when Olivia and Elliot walked into the room.

"Is something going on, guys?", Liv asked.

"We think that we need a family vacation. All of us, the team included, and we need one soon. Let's take time to recharge. We know after dealing with Amanda's case, and then Calvin's, everyone is on edge. Why don't we get away and just be together. We have decided that this week we will do it. Calvin has the week off from school because of spring break, and Dickie and Lizzie have that too. I can talk to my boss and let him know that we are taking a vacation with the family, and Katie can too, and I am sure they will let us go. We need this momma.", Maureen said.

"You are right. We do. I say Let's do it. Your dad will get things settled at the precinct, and we can take Fin, Amanda, Carisi, and Nickk. I am sure Dodds wants to be with his dad. So, we'll settle things at work, and then you guys can get off of work. We can do this.", Liv said.

"Yes!", they all exclaimed, and Noah began claping. He didn't know what's going on. Liv kissed his forehead and pulled Calvin aside.

"You sure you're okay with this?", Liv asked.

"Yes, mom. I get to spend time awayfryom the every day life wit the best people in the world.", Calvin said, and Liv smiled.

"So, we got the week off. That'll be lovely.", Liv said, curling into her husband.

"Mmhm, it'll be all of us together. We can make sure that everyone is relaxed, including you.", Elliot said.

"El, I'm…", Liv said, but Elliot cut her off with a kiss.

"Fine, you always say that. But I know differently.", El said.

"Come on, let's go tell the team, and then of course we have to tell Dodds.", Liv said.

"He'll be fine.", El said, and they went into work.

When they went into the office, everyone was there, even Dodds Sr. Liv breathed and asked to speak with him first, and then she would tell the team. Elliot went with her.

"So, what is it?", Dodds said.

"My family and I are taking a vacation to get away and relax. After that case with Calvin, I need to for my sake and my baby. All, the case with Amanda's past really threw us for a loop. I think that it would be best for all of us to take a wee off. I want to ask you for Fin, Elliot, myself, Amanda and Nick to be off this week to allow us to vacation together.", Liv said. Then, she breathed out. Elliot came to stand by her.

"You're okay.", El said, and rubbed her shoulder. She held her stomach for a second.

"I know, just stay close.", Liv said in a whisper.

"I'm right here.", Elliot said, staying with her like a second skin.

"So, you wanted to see me about letting you guys go for a week?", Dodds said. Liv nodded and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"You got it. You need this.", Dodds said, and cleared the others as well.

"We did it… We got him to give us the time we needed.", Elliot said. Liv hugged him closely.

"Guys, come in here.", Liv said.

"What's up?", Fin said.

"So,as of now, and for the rest of the week, Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Carisi and the two of us will all be going on a vacation. My kids will be with us as well. Dodds gave us the okay to go.", Olivia said.

"What? Liv, I don't need time….", Amanda started.

"Amanda, yes, you do. Your truth came out and now you need time to heal.", Liv said. Amanda knew she was right and smiled.

"Fine, en do we leave/", Fin said.

"An hour okay for you guys to get everything together. Dodds you can be with your family.", Liv said, and everyone nodded.

"Come on honey, we need to go pick up Noah and pack and then, you and I are going to have some family time, and maybe a little alone time.", Elliot said, and smirked. He kissed Liv and Liv kissed him back. They heard out the door and went by the playground and let Lucy go home. She understood and they were off to their home to pack.

"So, Noah, are you excited to spend a week with all your siblings and Aunt Amanda, Uncle Nick, Uncle Fin, and Uncle Carisi?", Liv asked. Noah clapped his hand.

"He seems excited.", Liv said to Elliot.

"Yes, he does, and what about his momma?", Elliot said.

"I am nervous, El, and excited.", Liv said.

"What is there to be nervous about?", Elliot asked.

"I guess I am nervous about something going wrong like someone getting hurt, someone leaving, someone getting taken. There's a whole lot to worry about.", Liv said, and looked down. A lone tear escaped her eye, and Elliot caught it.

"Honey, listen to me carefully, nothing will happen. I promise. Everyone is going to relax.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"You are right and maybe I am reading too much into things.", Liv said.

"Listen, everyone will have a great time. You've gotta trust me.", Elliot said.

"I do, I trust you with everything, my love and my life.", Liv said.

"I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Liv said.

After packing everyone's bags, the team met at Liv's house and they piled in three cars. The first was the family, of course, with Liv and El in the front, Calvin and Noah in the second seat. Maureen took Katie and Dickie and Lizzie with her and the then the team rode up together. Elliot had told the group to just follow him and he headed off to Lake George, where the team, had one cabin and the family had the other. They were so excited.

"the bakehouse, El? How'd you swing that?", Fin joked.

"Well, it happens to be that I know a few people around. This is where my mom took us to get away as a kid.", Elliot said.

"I think it's perfect.", Liv said, and kissed Elliot.

"Come on guys, let's go before the love birds start going at it!", Carisi said.

"Wow, thanks, Dominick!", Olivia said.

"Liv it was a joke.", Carisi said.

"Yea, okay, let's get inside guys!", Liv sad, and the each went to their separate cabins. When they walked in, everyone got to their respective rooms and put their stuff in. Walking in to the room, even though she knew she was with Elliot, the flashbacks still came. In her mind, she was being carried in the house, thrown on the bed, and hooked to the bed. She breathed heavily and just stood there.

"Liv, baby?", Elliot said, walking over to her.

"Momma, you are okay?", Calvin said, coming out the room. Then, she cried, and Elliot moved to hold her. She pushed him away at first, then she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Honey, it's me. It's Elliot.", Elliot said.

"Oh God, El. He hurt me so badly. So bad!", Liv screamed.

"It's okay, Liv, I'm here baby. I'm here for you. You're not with Lewis. You're with me.", Elliot said, hugging her close.

"Momma, you okay?", Calvin asked.

"I guess so buddy, I'm fine.", Liv said.

"Momma, even I know that you're not.", Calvin said.

"I was just instantly brought to a place that I didn't want to be ever again. I thought I got over things like that.", Liv said.

"Honey, memories happen all the time. It's our brain's way of letting us get our buts kicked. But we can stop it honey. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about.", Elliot said, pulling her down on the couch.

"We are supposed to be not thinking about these things, El. I am sorry. You brought me away for a time to move on, and I brought the past right back to us.", Olivia said. Then, the guys had come in. Carisi was the only one not understanding, but Nick, Fin and Amanda came and sat down in the room near Liv.

"It's okay, Liv. Learning from that will help us grow as a team.", Fin said.

"You went through a tragic experience. No apologies needed for something hitting you like a memory.", Amanda stated.

"I know, I just want to forget that ever happened to me.", Liv said.

"What do you think brought it back?", Nick said.

"I guess, probably thinking about him last week, when Michelle from the DA's office brought him up again.", Liv said. Elliot closed his eyes and sighed.

"Honey, listen to me, Lewis' gone, but we know that there are things that bring him back. Trust me, I know I speak for myself when I say this but we all have nightmares. My nightmares are about the shooting of that girl and you know which one I am talking about. I also have nightmares about someone coming after my kids again and making some false accusations about me or us.", Elliot said.

"So it's okay that I am like this?", Liv said.

"Yes, it means you have feelings and you are not a robot like people think the cops are.", Nick said. Everyone laughed and Liv smiled.

"Fine, I was thinking about how great it is to be away, but then when I walked in , it reminded me of the time she Lewis brought me to the house that was out of the city. I just didn't want to be there, but couldn't get out of it. He tied me up, and I wanted so desperately to just leave.", Liv said, crying tears again.

"You survived, Liv. You survived that, just like whatever comes our way, you will survive that too.", Amanda said. Liv nodded.

"And we will be here to help you do that, Mom.", Katie said, and Liv smiled.

"Thank you guys! All of you.", Liv said, and hugged each one.

"Now, what do you say we take a walk around, and then come back here and do a cook-out?", Liv said.

"That, my beautiful, pregnant, wife sounds like a marvelous idea.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. Jeez", Fin said, and everyone laughed.

They went for a walk around the lake. Noah was in his little stroller. Liv was pushing him and she made sure that he was comfortable.

"Honey, just breathe.", Elliot said.

"I know. Thank you, El. Thank you for loving me and my children.", Liv said.

"I always love you, Liv, it's only us together.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and continued walking. Elliot took one of her hands and helped her walk the stroller.

"Ma!", Noah said, and laughed. Liv stopped, for a second, and held him close.

"Sorry, this will just be a second, guys.", Liv said, to the others.

"It's fine, babygirl, why don't Nick, Amanda and I let you have some family time.", Fin suggested.

"Guys, I didn't bring you out here bot to relax with us. I want us to do things together.", Liv said.

"We wil. I promise. Your kids and husband and the team are playing football later, while you rest with Calvin. We will be togerher, it just looks like you need a bit of family time.", Amanda states.

"Alright, Fine. Thank you.", Liv said, and the others jogged off to their cabin. Amanda had said that she had brought some cards and stuff and even though she was done with gambling, playing wouldn't be that bad. They had played a few rounds of poker. With the Stablers, Liv had sit down on the sofa to rest, while her family was getting things done around the cabin.

"You are so loved, little one. You don't even know how much. I love you more than you can ever know. You know Momma thought that she'd never get married, and look at that, she's married to the best husband and father that a girl could ever find, ad then she'd thought she wasn't parent material. At least that's what shows told by different agencies when she tried. But I am pregnant with you and I am forever grateful that I am. Your dad, well he loves you too. He loves that you are here and safe with me. You know when we found out, I thought he was going to pass out from the excitement. He was so excited little one. He's had five already, but you are special to him because of the fact that your daddy and I are together. Then, there's your brothers and sisters. You have Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dickie and Eli, Calvin and Noah. Noah's so excited. He pats my belly all the time, knowing that his brother or sister is in there. Calvin wants to protect me always and he will protect you always as well. Then, there's the Stabler five. Maureen's the oldest and she will make sure that you are loved and taken care of. Kathleen's the second oldest and she's a fantastic daughter. She has helped your momma through so much and she can't wait till your born. Dickie can be a little hot headed sometimes, but hallways sticks up for his family. Lizzie is his twin. She's like me, a fighter. Then there's Eli and he's adorable. He makes everything all right, even if it's not broken. Then you have the team. Grampa Don is my daddy and he used to be Mommy and Daddy's boss. We were always in his office but he never gave up hope, just like he won't give up with you. Then there's your Uncle Fin. He's a jokester, but will always have your six. You'll learn what that means soon enough, little one. There's Uncle Nick and Amanda, who I think love each other. But that's to be determined. Then there's Uncle Sonny. He thinks he wants to be like our friend Mr. Barba, but he's always coming back to SVU. I think he likes us. There ya have it, little one. That's your family. You are so loved by each one of them. We all can't wait for you to be here.", Liv said, and rubbed her stomach once more. Elliot had stood there quiet.

"Come here, El. I know you're there.", Liv said.

"You heard me?", El said, walking in the room.

"No, I could sense you. I know that sounds weird, but I just had a feeling that my husband was watching me, protecting me.", Liv said, reaching for him.

"I am always here for you. No matter what Liv, it's you and me and the kids.", Elliot said, coming into her arms.

"That sounds perfect.", Liv said. Then they kissed each other.

"So, what do you want to do with the kids?", Elliot asked.

"Well, we haven't done a family game night. We could do that, or we could watch a movie.", Liv said.

"Family game night sounds like the best idea. I brought some games just in case.", Elliot said.

"Thank you, for letting me be a apart of this wonderful family.", Liv said, getting up to get the kids.

"You are the one that makes it wonderful, Liv. I should be thanking you.", Elliot said. Liv smiled, and wiped a tear away.

"Baby, you sure you're okay?", El said, seeing the tears.

"I am perfectly fine. Just pregnant and my emotions sometimes go haywire.", Liv said laughing. Then she called the kids down and Elliot went to go get the game.

"So, tonight is just us, and momma thought that we should have a family game night. I brought a few so who here wants to choose.", Elliot said.

"Why don't we let Eli choose?", Liv said.

"Sounds like a good plan. Eli, which is it? Life, Clue, or Monopoly?", Elliot sid.

"Monopoly, I want the car!", Eli said, and everyone laughed.

"Fine, then if he's the car, I'm the moneybag!", Dickie states.

"I want the horse!", Maureen said, picking up her piece.

"I want the dog!", Lizzie stated.

"Well then, I guess the iron, thimble and shoe and wheelbarrow. Katie, what about you?", Liv said.

"If I must, I'll have the thimble. With all of your problems, Dickie and Eli, I can clean up after you.", Katie said.

"Hey!", Dickie said. Katie laughed and Dickie laughed too.

"Calvin?", Liv asked.

"Shoe!", Calvin said, and picked his piece.

"Alright, El, it's wither the iron or wheelbarrow.", Liv said, sighing.

"Fine, Liv, I know your game. I'll take the iron!", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"Yea and me and Noah are the wheelbarrow.", Liv said.

"We wanted you to have that one, Momma because it's a symbol for you. You carry the family through problems that we face and make sure that everyone is good.", Maureen said. Liv began to tear up and hugged her daughter.

"Momma, are you sure you are okay?", Calvin said.

"I'm fine sweetheart.", Liv said, and kissed him.

They played the game in it's entirety and at the end, Liv wound up with the most properties and money.

"We did it Noah!", Liv said, but her little one was already asleep. After a quick dinner, everyone settled around the sofa and watched television. They had a really good day. Then, after a while, Liv noted that most of them were out like a light. She told each one to head up to bed, and they did so, as she carried Noah in with his brothers. Elliot helped bring everyone in, and when they were done, they headed to their own bedroom and curled into each other and fell asleep.

The next day, the team and the family scheduled some tag football games. Liv sat out because of Noah and her pregnancy and just watched and laughed and cheered. It was a fun day because for them it was relaxing. Then, after the game, they took a walk around the lake, and the men did some fishing. They cooked dinner and when the ladies returned, dinner was ready.

"El, this looks wonderful.", Liv said.

"I made it so that you can eat it. I know that the baby has you shying away from some things, Liv and that's okay. I knew that this is something that you would enjoy.", Elliot said. Liv smiled.

"So, what did you guys do, last night?", Liv asked the team.

"Well, we played a few rounds of poker, which of courses Amanda won. Then, we watched the Mets Game. Then, the Knicks.", Fin said.

"Oh, Amanda you okay?", Liv asked.

"I am great Liv, nothing happened. It was all fun and games.", Amanda said. Liv smiled.

"See this is what I wanted. I wanted all of us together, relaxing and having fun. We all deserve it.", Liv said.

"You're right and you, my beautiful pregnant wife, are a wonderful leader and mother.", El said, and kissed her.

"I'ld like to propose a toast. To our fearless leader, who knows exactly what we need and when we need it. We couldn't do anything with out you. Liv, you are our hero!", Fin said. Liv teared up. Elliot put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Fin's right, we love you Liv. We always have.", Amanda said.

"I just….. I just want you to know how important in my life and my kids life that your presence is. The fact that you'd go to back for me and my family is huge in my book and I'm grateful.", Liv said, wiping away her tears.

"Of course we do Sarge, and that's just the way, you are going to like it.", Carisi said, and everyone laughed.

"You know, guys, to tell you the truth, I've never been happier.", Liv said.

"Then, why are you crying?", Fin said asked.

"I am afraid it won't last.", Olivia said, and looked down.

"No, no way. Not if I can help it.", Ellit said, and she smiled.

"We will make sure that you are one happy camper, Liv. Believe me, this squad is your family. You help us all to grow.", Nick said.

"Cheers, to Olivia!", Amanda said.

"Cheers!", everyone said, and continued to eat their dinner.

That night, Liv and El sat in their bed and curled into each other.

"I meant what I said today, El. I am just scared that all of this happiness that I am feeling right now won't last and I am going to be left without a team and without a partner for life. I fear that my family will just leave one day and now we are pregnant and I fear that if I become my mother with this baby, you are going to hate me too.", Liv said.

"Honey, you are no where near your mother. That shouldn't even cross your mind. You don't have an evil bone in your body. I happen to love your body.", Elliot said and began kissing her neck.

"El, oh that feels wonderful. Honey, please, I need you.", Liv said, and they made love that night. Together they felt unstoppable.

By this time, Liv was already coming up on four months and they knew that things would get crazier, but they were just going to be prepared for whatever came there way.

Author's note: Well? I know it's short, I just needed Liv to relax a little with everyone Now up next, someone comes to Olivia and Elliot's door looking for Calvin and Liv helps a young woman who leaves her parents house to spend time with a friend, because she is ashamed of being raped. Then, we also see the fall out from the visitor that Liv and El get about Calvin. (BTW, I think I know who I want to use, but could use some help. Give me some ideas!) Also, we see another case being handled and it's the case with the TownHouse incident. How will Liv cope? How the family cope? Read on to find out! EO forever. Please Leave a review.  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: System Overload

The first morning that everyone got back, it was a normal morning. The kids got up, ate breakfast and then piled in the cars to go to school. Liv got Noah ready and Lucy came over to watch him. It was a typical morning in the Stabler house. When Liv and Elliot walked in the precicnt, Liv smiled and held Elliot's hand. Then, she saw the team and eeryone, including Dodds told her good morning. Then, she saw Barba sitting there and knew that there was trouble brewing. Something was up.

"Good morning, Liv, Elliot. May I have a word?", Barba said. Liv nodded and looked at Elliot. He nodded as well and they moved into her office and Barba sat down near the desk. Liv sat in her chair, and Elliot stood behind her.

"Okay, so what case is it that you need help on?", Liv said, after getting situated.

"It's not really a case in particular. I wanted to ask you about Vivian Arliss. Did she ever mention her husband or ex?", Barba asked. Liv looked questionably at Elliot and shook her head.

"All that she said was that he was not in the picture since Calvin's birth. When he found out that she was pregnant, he stayed with her until the baby was orn, and then I guess he couldn't handle the kid, and left. That's what she told me when she first came in and I met Calvin. But that was years ago.", Liv said.

"Oh, did she mention anything about his family?", Barba asked.

"Excuse me? I just told you everything.", Liv said.

"Well, then, I am here too give you pieces of news then. One of them is that the father of Calvin Arliss Benson is now dead. He died in a motorcycle accident years ago. There was not anything that anyone could do.", Barba said, pausing to read her expression.

"Calvin and I had a discussion about family when he first came to me. He told me about this guy that would come a few times but he really didn't know who he was. Calvin didn't know his father.", Liv said. Elliot rubbed her shoulders. Liv breathed in, remembering that she was pregnant and couldn't get too upset.

"Okay, well I am sorry to have to tell you this here and now, but a woman by the name of Clarabelle Drecker came forward looking for her grandson, which would be Calvin. Now, she hired a PI, who found Ellie, and found a lawyer, who has met with me. Liv, there's no easy way to say this. The mother has filed a petition to vacate Calvin's adoption.", Rafael Barba said.

"Wh—- What?",Liv said, as she read the paper.

"She can do that? She doesn't even know him!", Elliot said, holding tighter on to Olivia. He could feel her shaking.

"No, she can't do this.", Liv said. "Vivian never said anything about the father but once when she told me about Calvin. I figured he was long gone and moved on. This has to be a joke.", Liv said, finding it harder and harder to breathe and keep it together.

"Liv, it's true. I am sorry.", Rafael said.

"Why didn't you corroborate the story that Vivian told me with the lawyer?", Elliot said.

"You guys are blaming me?", Rafael said.

"Yea, you didn't your homework and now, I could lose my son!", Liv said.

"Liv, honey, that's not going to happen. Liv, breathe, honey.", Elliot said.

"Listen, you want me tor research all the damn Drecker's in New York?", Rafael said.

"She's in New York!?", Liv questioned.

"Technically, she's in New Hampshire.", Rafael said.

"This is not real. This isn't real. Look, the one thing that you had to get right was this, and you failed.", Liv said, breathing heavily.

"You said that Vivian had no other relatives. This wasn't on me!", Rafael said.

"I know, but don't lawyers do research?", Elliot said.

"You have the databases too, detective.", Rafael quipped.

"We use that for police business!", Liv said.

"Okay, well, I am not going to just stand here and defend myself. We can fight this. There's no legal basis for her to vacate this adoption.", Barba said.

"We all know that the judge let us adopt Calvin quickly after that abuse case. We all know that she fast tracked it.", Elliot said.

"Please leave. Please!", Liv said, and gripped the desk.

"El, she can't take him! If I lose Calvin, now, after everything, I…", Liv said, starting to break down.

"No, that's not going to happen. Liv, sweetheart, we won't lose him. I promise. Calm down, sweetheart. Please, for the baby.", Elliot said.

"I can't breathe!", Liv said, and fainted. Elliot caught her.

"Fin! Call a medic, bus!", El screamed and the others came rushing in.

"What happened?", Amanda said.

"Later, okay. Just get them in here, so I can stay with my wife.", Elliot said, and rubbed her face. He ten placed her hands on her stomach and prayed that the baby would help her.

"Liv, please come back to me baby.", Elliot said. Just then, the medics rushed in and hooked her up to some oxygen. They said sometimes that once something stressful happens, the baby tries to get the mother to calm down. That's what happened. A few moments later, Liv awoke and looked around.

"El?", Liv said.

"I'm right here baby. You are okay.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Calvin? Is he safe?", Liv asked.

"Yes, sweetheart! He is at school.", Elliot said. Liv breathed and smiled.

"He can't be taken honey. He can't be.", Liv said.

"He won't. Trust me, we will do everything to make sure that he is protected.", Elliot said, and then Liv saw the others.

"Hey guys, sorry to scare you like that.", Liv said.

"It's okay, just wanted to make sure that you are safe.", Carisi said and then left. He patted El's shoulder on the way out.

"Liv, it's just Nick, Fin and I. What happened?", Amanda said.

"Barba came by to give me the paper on my desk.", Liv said. They went to her desk and read the paper that detailed the information about the try to vacate the adoption.

"Ae you kidding me? She never even said if the father knew Calvin and now the grandmother wants to? Does she even care?", Fin said.

"Fin's right. I don't know the history but I can get caught up. We will fight this.", Amanda said.

"I've been through a fight for custody with Maria and trust me these cases are not fun. We have your back, just like you had mine.", Nick said. Liv smiled and hugged each one before turning towards her husband.

"So, what do we do?", Liv said.

"We make sure that the file read that nothing was known and then we stay strong and hope that this woman isn't who she says she is.", Elliot said.

"Okay, thank you for being here with me.", Liv said, and took his hand.

"You have me and the baby forever, Liv. We are here for you always.", Elliot said, and kissed her. The rest of the work day was really uneventful as the others did 5's and Liv and El did their files as well. Soon, it was time to go home, and Liv couldn't wait to go home, and see her kids. When she saw Calvin, she smiled and hugged him tight.

"Mom, what is it?", Calvin said.

"Calvin, um, we were handed a sheet of paper today. Do you know anyone by the name of Clarabelle Drecker?", Elliot said.

"No, never heard of her.", Calvin said.

"Okay, buddy, we just wanted to make sure. We will handle things. I promise. Listen, why don't you go upstairs and Dickie can help you with those math problems.", Liv said, and kissed him. He nodded and went upstairs.

"See, Liv, nothing to worry about.", Elliot said, and Liv was satiated for a moment but knew that this Clarabelle Drecker meant problems.

The next morning, Liv woke up first and went to get Noah, then they went to get breakfast. After fixing his breakfast, and showing him some love, she fixed herself a cup of coffee and felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hi", Liv said, turning towards him. She leaned into him and kissed him.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You're up early with Little Man?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, he cried a little for me this morning, and I heard it, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.", Liv said.

"That's because I was dreaming of you.", Elliot said, and nuzzled her neck.

"Be careful sweetheart, don't wanna finish what the little one doesn't need to see.", Liv said, as he rubbed her stomach.

"I know, but I just can't help myself around you.", Elliot said.

"I know, but Noah is here, and besides the kids will be getting up soon enough and we all need to get ready.", Liv said, and he nodded and backed off.

"But, El, I love you, I love you so much.", Liv said.

'I know, I love you too." Elliot said. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Doesn't Lucy have a key?", El said.

"Yea, and she wouldn't be this early I would have been notified if any of the guys were coming. Let's just see.", Liv said. When Liv went to open the door, a man stood there with jeans, a woman stood there. She had long brown hair and a nice coat. She was a little older than Olivia.

"Are you Olivia Benson?", the woman asked.

"Yes, well, Olivia Benson Stabler now.", Liv said.

"Yes, and you are the mother of Calvin Arliss?", the woman said. Liv held her breath, but nodded.

"I'm Clarabelle Drecker, Calvin's grandmother.", the woman said.

"Calvin's what? I thought his grandmother was deceased. She passed away after the case with her husband.", Liv said, nervously. Elliot came around the door to see who it was.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler, Olivia's husband and Calvin's father, who are you?", Elliot asked.

"My name is Clarabelle Drecker, Calvin's grandmother. His had a motorcycle accident that went terribly wrong a few years ago and well it s just me. He did tell me that he had a son.", Clarabelle answered.

"Okay, so what are you here to do?", Liv said.

"I am just here to let you know I am Calvin's grandmother.", Clarabelle said.

"You know what lady, I don't know you are, but we're not interested. Please leave.", Elliot said and shut the door.

"Okay, El, this can't be good.", Liv said.

"It's fine, she probably didn't understand what she was really saying in the first place.", Elliot said.

"No, there's something coming and it's big.", Liv said. Then, she moved towards the kitchen and breathed deeply.

"Liv, honey, we're going to be fine. She just wanted us to know she was here.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but what's her motive?", Liv said.

"You're right. There's got to be some ulterior olive here.", Elliot agreed, knowing that trying to make her feel better wasn't helping.

"He's my son!", Liv cried, and went into the arms of her husband.

"I know baby, we will have him", Elliot said, and Liv breathed. Then, being in her second trimeter, she sat down and Elliot grabbed her coffee. Then, he got the other kids up, let her burp Noah and watched over her carefully. She gave each child the love and affection that they needed and he knew that in the end, they would come out on top.

Just then, Lucy came in and asked to speak with Olivia.

"Liv, there's something that I need you to check out for me. I know your busy, but can you check out my other family that I check out. Something seems off with the little boy. Could you please check it out?", Lucy said.

"Yea, sure. The Robello's right?", Liv said.

"Yea, I walk Luca, the little boy to school, and something seems off.", Lucy said, and her eyes darkened.

"You don't have to worry about that. I will check.", Liv said.

"Okay, we're all set. Noah is ready for a big day!", Elliot said, and Noah clapped. Just then, Elliot saw that Liv and Lucy were talking.

"Oh, what's going on?", Elliot asked.

"Lucy wants me to check on a family before going into work. I'll be there in a few baby. Just go ahead and take Calvin. He'll like that. Oh, and make sure that he knows that Maureen is picking him up. I'll just meet you at the precinct.", Liv said.

"Liv, are you sure you wanna go alone. What about backup?", Elliot said, worried about his wife.

"El, relax. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, what could go wrong? I am just checking on the little one. Maybe he's sick and they don't want Lucy to catch it." Olivia said, and kissed her husband fiercely before going.

"Okay, fine. Meet me at the precinct. Oh and please be careful", Elliot said, and Liv walked out and drove to the address that Lucy had given her.

When she knocked on the door, the mother answered the door, and Liv saw exactly what Lucy had been talking about. Even though the woman protested, Liv didn't leave and the woman led her in. Then, out of nowhere, Olivia was shoved to the door, by a man, holding her by the shoulder, with a gun pointed to her head. The daughter was in the room crying and the mother was grabbed by a woman who was there, scared and crying.

"Okay, okay, you're in charge. You both are.", Liv said, shaking. Now, she understood why Elliot was apprehensive about her going. Something was going to go wrong. She had expressed feeling uneasy that morning about Calvin's case, and now this. She prayed that Elliot would find her and she knew that whatever happens, she had to protect her little one, since she was like four months pregnant.

"Put your hands up, Now, bitch!", the girl screamed. Liv did exactly what she said, and the guy came and grabbed her gun and phone. Then, he got close and ran the gun over her cheek and neck. He noted she was pregnant.

"You're a cop and pregnant? Wow! Just do what I tell you to do, and no one gets hurt!", he screamed. Liv nodded. He saw the photo of the family, and laughed and said that they were never going to see her again. Liv grew angry and tried to talk to the girl, whose named she found out what Roxy and tried to make her understand that she had a family and she was only there because someone wanted her to check on the little boy. But the guy hit her, and she fell to the ground. She breathed and held her stomach. Now Olivia feared for her life.

Back at the precinct, Elliot was getting worried.

"Has any of you guys been in contact with Liv?", Amanda asked.

"She went to see about a child's family that our babysitter watches too, Luca Robello. Lucy said she thought that they were in trouble. It's past nine thirty though and she said he lived on North Bronx Street, which is close. I wonder what's taking her so long?", Elliot said, and then got that gut feeling that something was wrong. He tried calling her, and it went to voicemail. Then, he texted her.

"Whose Elliot?", Joe, the main guy, said.

"My husband. Please, let me talk to him.", Olivia said, and Joe laughed in her face. Then, he says that this is good, it means she doesn't want to die. He tells Roxie to tie her up. Benson suggests they don't need to do that and that they should talk, but he punches her and she falls to the floor, stunned. He growls that he told her to shut the hell up, and he pushes her back with his leg. Lisa's daughter Tess looks on in fear.

"No, no way. We're not going to let you off that easy, bitch!", Roxy said, bending down to her. Then, she grabs a rope and ties all of them up.

"Oh I texted your husband and told him that you were okay.", Roxy sneered. Liv looks angry.

'Damn, I should have listened to Elliot. Oh God, the baby. No, sweetheart, I won't let these people hurt you.", Liv thinks and purses her lips.

Meanwhile, with Elliot, he was now getting worried. He knows Liv would never just send I'm okay. So, he tries again, but there's no answer. Then, he knows something is wrong.

"Okay guys, Liv's in trouble and we need to be on the lookout for anything with the Robello's account. Dodds you and Carisi stay with the phones, and watch the account, the rest of you let's go to the house and wait. Oh and call everyone. Get them all there. I guarantee this is a hostage situation.", Elliot says and they all nod. They all head to the location and deal with the other cop groups.

Inside the mansion, Liv was being brought somewhere. When she walked into a bedroom, a little boy, who she assumed was Luca was there.

"This is Luca's room", the little girl said, and Olivia nodded. He tied Olivia to the bed, and Olivia felt the wire cut her wrists.

"Ow!", Liv said.

"Tight enough for ya bitch?", Roxy said, and hit her. Then, she felt Roxy's eyes on her and told Joe that they needed to do whatever to get the money that they needed. They knew that this family had money somewhere, and it was not in the house. But Joe looked at her and he laughed. He then said that he was in control, and took a knife.

"You don't need to hurt anyone else here Joe. You've already hurt the kid's and their father. You don't need to hurt anyone else.", Liv said.

"Oh, yea I do!", Joe said and took the young girl to the bedroom across the hall. Liv pleads with Roxie, who looks unhappy with this latest turn of events. Benson tells Roxie this is on her and says to let her in there.

"You have to. This is wrong, and I'm a cop!", Liv said. But just as she finished speaking, Roxie slaps Olivia hard, and then puts the gun to Benson's chin, telling her not to do that again. Luca looks concerned as Tess can be heard screaming from the other room. Liv weakly smiles and looks dazed. She knew that she couldn't stop Joe or Roxie like this, and this hurt her because now she was dealing with this guilt.

"Awe, what's wrong, bitch? Miss ya family? Well, they don't care about you. No one does.", Roxy said, and pistol whipped Olivia. Olivia thought about the kids and needed to be strong if she was ever going to see them again. She prayed that she would see her family again. She prayed that she would see her husband again.

"Wanting to see your husband?", Roxy said, and laugh.

"You need to let me go. The little girl needs help! The boy is crying. I can help him and keep him calm.", Liv said, looking at Luca.

"No, you're not going!", Roxy screamed, but then let her console Luca, who was there crying. A few minutes later, Liv received a text and heard her phone go off. Roxie saw it.

"Whose Lucy?", Roxie sneered.

"My sitter and uca's. It's probably about my son. Please let me answer that, please.", Liv said, crying. She was hoping that Noah was safe.

"No, we're not doing anything!", Roxy said, and silenced the phone. When Lucy didn't hear from Liv, she knew something was up and called Elliot. Elliot told her that Luca's parent's friend had Liv and held her hostage. Lucy was surprised, and apologized. Elliot told her that tis wasn't her fault and that things were not to blame on her.

"I'll get her back. Tell Noah we love him!", Elliot said, and Lucy said that she would. Then they hung up and Elliot focused on a way to get in there.

Inside the house, Joe comes back in with Tess, who looks in shock. Olivia tries to comfort her and Joe sees Benson is untied and complains to Roxie. Olivia explains she was just helping with Luca. Roxie says she is not going anyway, and Joe threatens of Liv pulls anything she will not see her son again.

"You threatening my family! You won't get near them! My husband would protect them, as well as I am! We have a whole squad behind us!", Liv said.

"You know what, shut up!", he said, and hits her. Then, he ties up Liv again. They received a call from an associate telling them that the money is on the way.

"We're going to be rich!", Roxy said.

"Not, we, Roxie, me! I'm the one with the plan.", Joe said. Roxie looked shocked. Then they heard the doorbell ring. Liv prayed that it was Nick and Fin, but it could be anybody.

"Now, you answer the door. If you say one wrong word, your brother is dead.", Joe said to the girl and she cried. She went to answer the door and Roxy held her gun on her. She told Nick and Fin that she was sick and that she had to go, and they figured out what to do. They figured that something wasn't right here, and knew that Liv was inside.

"Okay, she is definitely not okay. And Liv is in there.", Fin said, and Elliot wiped his face with his hand worriedly.

"Don't worry man, we'll get her back. She'll be fine.", Nick said.

"I know she's strong. I am just praying that she comes out of this okay, and the baby is safe." Elliot said.

"She will, and the baby will. It's got Badass Benson as it's mom and Powerful Stabler as it's dad.", Nick said. Elliot smiled. Then, he saw Dodds Sr, and sighed. He went over to fill him in on what was going on. While talking to him, Then he got a text.

"Running late. Be there soon. William is on the way to pick up Lewis at day care.", he read and the chief looked down.

"She's answering you in code. Something's definitely wrong.", he replied. Now, Elliot was worried. What was he doing to her? He cried.

"Oh God, please let her be okay.", he cried into the air, hoping that God would listen to him.

Inside the house, Joe saw the cops coming and got even angrier. Liv tried to talk to him, but he hit her over and over again. He threatened the little girl's life and then he asked her one simple question.

"Who at the NYPD do you trust?", Joe asked.

"My squad, my family, my chief.", Liv said.

"h, I would have thought you'd say your husband?", Joe answered.

"Of course I trust him with my life.", Olivia responded, and warmed just thinking of Elliot. She smiled as she looked down at her pregnant stomach. But that warmth was short lived, when she saw the look in Joe's eyes. Now, she was worried about Elliot's safety.

"Call him and get him here and we can talk.", Joe said, and pulled her downstairs. Once she was seated, and the kids were with her, Liv made the call.

"Liv, baby, are you okay?", El said, worriedly.

"Elliot, Joe wants money, and he wants a car.", Liv said, not answering his question. She couldn't because the minute she began to answer his question, the phone call would end and she would get no more privileges. She couldn't show emotion. This was how she needed to be during this time. It was imperative and she knew that.

"Okay, when we get the car, I'll call you.", Elliot said, and Joe hung up the phone. Minutes later, a car came and Elliot redialed Liv's number.

"Joe, the car's out front.", Elliot said.

"Great, now Roxy will come out first, and get in the driver's seat.", Joe said, and let Roxy go. Roxy walked out of the house and everyone backed away for a moment. Then, Roxy began what she set out to do. But of course being smart, had heard what Liv was telling her about how this was on her and surrendered. She raised her hands and got down on her knees.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I can't do this.", she whispered. Joe watched from the window and went crazy. He was raging mad now, and yelled and screamed.

"What did you tell her, bitch?", Joe screamed at Olivia.

"Nothing, I told her nothing.", Liv said.

"Okay, but she wouldn't have done that if you had not said anything.", Joe said, and he beat Olivia once more with the gun. Luca was there and screamed. Joe told them to shut up.

"Hey Joe, why not end this now huh?", Olivia said.

"No, I' won't go to jail. I want to get lost and get out of here.", Joe said and then had a plan to walk out with the kids and Olivia together. He put the kids and Olivia in front of him and they walked out the South gate. Olivia heard a uni say that they were coming out.

"Don't shoot!", Liv said, and then walked up the stairs.

"Okay, guys, come on, it's okay.", Liv said, connecting with the kids. They stayed right next to her. Liv saw all of the cops there and thanked God. Then, she saw the only one that she really cared about, Elliot. Elliot connected eyes with Olivia.

'Whatever happens, I love you', Liv whispered. Elliot whispered that he loved her back and then prepared to find a way to take out Joe. Then, he heard Liv talking to Joe.

"Back up! Now! Get back!", Joe screamed and the police backed away. Liv sighed and held her composure. Inside she was scared to death. She felt the gun pressing her head.

"Joe, we really don't need the kids anymore. You have me.", Liv said. The gun pressed harder to her head.

"Fine, go!", and the kids ran off. Liv moved closer to the car, and when Joe went to hold her, she elbowed him. He moved to hold her tighter and she turned and punched him. When he fell back, a gun shot rang out and Joe was dead.

"Sergeant!", Dodds screamed.

"Liv", El screamed, and ran over to her.

"Wait, secure his weapon!", Dodds told Nick. Nick took the weapon.

"Sucka was dead before he hit the ground.", Fin said.

"Honey, are you okay?", Elliot said, taking her hand and moving her away from the scene.

"Where's Noah? Where's Calvin? The kids?", Liv said.

"Everyone is at home right now waiting for you.", Elliot said.

"Just take care of you, Liv.", Amanda said, and Liv began to cry. She wrapped herself in Elliot's arms and held on tight.

"I was so scared, El. So, scared that he would hurt you, or any of the kids.", Liv said.

"I know, I was terrified that he would hurt you.", El said, kissing her head.

"I love you!", Liv said, and kissed him.

"I love you too.", Elliot stated and kissed her again.

"Honey, I know you want to see them, but your eye is black and red, and we need to get that head bump checked out. God, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so scared.", Elliot said, and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"El, I was so scared I was never going to see you, hold you, feel you, or kiss you again. I was terrified.", Olivia said, and Elliot held her close. He then pulled back a smidgen and looked at her. He kissed her on the lips fiercely, not caring about the blood or funk from the mess that was the townhouse incident.

"Let's get you cleaned up.", Elliot said, and they walked away holding each other close. The EMS personnel drove her to the hospital and cleaned her cuts. But the severe gash on her right eye alarmed them, and that's why she was brought in.

"Mrs. Stabler, let's see, your eye is pretty bad, but not deep, so that's a good sign. Let's just clean you up, give you a few stitches and you'll be free to leave.", the doctor said, and let the nurse clean her up. He then returned and stitched her and Liv held Elliot's hand the entire time. Then, they drove home and still they held hands.

"Mom's home!", Dickie stated and everyone came running in the living room.

"Mom! Are you okay?", Katie said.

"We heard what happened? You were held hostage because of money? That's sick!", Maureen said.

"I guess so. The captor really wanted to get out of town.", Liv said.

"But you are safe and he's dead. It's okay, now.", Elliot said.

"Yea.", Liv said, blankly. Elliot looked at Maureen and put his head down. He knew that Liv was blaming herself but trying to be strong for them.

"Remember, Liv, you don't have to be strong around us.", Elliot said.

"i should be able to protect my family. I tried to. I just didn't want him to hurt you guys.", Liv said.

"Momma, we are okay. You did the right thing.", Maureen said.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys again.", Olivia said, crying, holding Noah close.

"You are safe, momma, it's okay. You are with us now.", Maureen said, and Olivia hugged her, and then she caught sight of Eli standing near his daddy. She waved him over and hugged him and then hugged Calvin and Noah once more.

"Momma's never going to leave you again.", she told them and Elliot rubbed her back. She turned toward him and kissed him. Then, and there, they knew that something deep had happened and something was emotionally going through her mind. They had heard that she was with a kidnapper and prayed for her life. They were grateful that she came home.

"We're glad you're okay", Katie said. She reached for Liv's hand and Liv took it, and then began crying.

"I was so scared I was going to leave you and that monster would take my baby", Liv said, rubbing her swollen stomach. Elliot scooted over and rubbed his hand over her stomach as well, and then he pulled his wife in close. The kids moved closer. The only one really not moving was Calvin. Liv reached for him. He was standing by the sofa, but out of her reach.

"Calvin, come here, momma's okay.", Olivia said. He ran to her and held on tight. She breathed in heavily and cried while he held her.

"I was so scared, momma, that Luca's parents did this.", Calvin said.

"I know, but it wasn't Luca's parents. His dad knew someone named Joe and he was a bad man, and so was his girlfriend. They did this.", Liv said, and looked down. She remembers all of the times that they hit her and she couldn't stop the tears that came.

"We'll your here now. You're home, that's all that matters.", Calvin said, and she smiled. She nodded and then hugged him again. Lizzie and Dickie came closer and hugged her again to, and so did the other kids.

"Guys, Liv's had a long day. We can talk about this tomorrow. Let's go to bed.", Elliot said, and the others nodded. They hugged Liv once more, and then went to their respective rooms.

"Oh, El, it was so scary.", Liv said. She huddled near Elliot and put her head on his shoulder. He held her closer and watched as Noah leaned into Olivia. She sat with him for a few minutes before moving him to the bedroom where she had the crib and watched as he peacefully drifted off into dream land.

"Momma's here, little one. She's never going anywhere again. I promise.", Liv whispered and kissed his head. Elliot watched her carefully, and came in the room after seeing her distant to leave.

"Honey? Come on, let's go to our bed.", Elliot said.

"I just don't want to leave him. I can't let anything happen to any of the kids El, including this baby.", Liv said.

"You won't and I will be right there to help you. Then, Elliot kissed her and then she walked with him to their room and changed. He watched her carefully as she changed her clothes, watching as she paused at the cut on her face the bruise on her cheek, the cuts on her neck, and then her wrists . She began to cry and he walked over and held her close. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. His wife needed him at this moment. When she pulled back, she tried to continue, but he stopped her and said that he needed to do that. She nodded and let a few tears slip out.

"Oh El, ,take care of me tonight, make me forget.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. He kissed her and made love to her and held her close.

"Liv, relax honey", he said, after their love making as he realized that she had tensed up.

"Liv?", Elliot said, and he knew that she was in a flashback.

"No, please, you have to let me help her, please. No! Ah!", Liv cried, and sat up when she felt the punch from Roxy.

"Liv, it's Elliot, you are with me, in our room. Come back to me, sweetheart.", Elliot said.

"Oh Gosh, El, we just made love together and when you held me, I felt a flashback coming. I tried to push it away, but it came anyway. He raped that girl, El, Luca's sister. I tried to stop him and tried to not let him do that, but he did. What kind of cop am I that allows a sick man like that to attack a young girl?!", Liv said, crying. Elliot held her close.

"Honey, you tried to help her, but they wouldn't let you. They controlled the game. But they didn't win. You did. Luca's sister will be okay. I promise. You will be okay.", Elliot said, and kissed her head.

"Thank you, El, for loving me.", Liv said.

"I love you so much.", Elliot said. "And I love the little one too." Liv smiled as he kissed her stomach and held him close in bed as she continued to sleep.

The next day when they got up, Liv and Elliot went through their normal routine. Elliot noticed that Liv was moving at a forced paced, trying to put whatever happened to her, out of her mind. But he saw what she was hiding.

"Liv, honey, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I'm fine.", Olivia said, and Elliot looked at his children.

"Mom, how are you doing? You holding up?", Maureen said.

"Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?", Liv said, putting down the bottle she had made for Noah.

"Because we worry about you. Because you are pushing down those emotions that are there. I've seen it mom, at work. Stop beating yourself up over this. This wasn't your fault. You walked away with powder burns.", Katie said.

"But what about Tess, Luca's sister? She's traumatized. The mother, the father? I did nothing to stop that and could have. No, this is my fault.", Olivia said.

"This is on Roxy and Joe, one of which is now dead. Baby, you have got to know that. You tried to help Tess, and were hit when you couldn't. You helped Luca during the time. The mother and father will heal. You need to take this time for you. This is not on you.", Elliot said, coming over to her. He saw the tears, and held her close.

"But how am I supposed to do my job, when I can't prevent something like that from happening to someone?", Liv cried.

"You have to fight for the victims. You fought to keep the kids safe and the mother away from Joe. You fought to save the father. Baby, you survived this.", Elliot said.

"I know, I just… I could've done something.", Liv said.

"You did everything that you could to stay alive. You survived what they put you through.", Maureen said. Liv nodded and hugged her.

"Elliot before I go to work, I think it would be best if I saw Dr. Lindstrom. I think he can help me through this.", Liv said, and looked at Elliot, almost as if for permission.

"Okay, sweetheart. But I'm going with you. I'm not meeting you at work. I did that last week and almost lost you. I will not do that again.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"I want you there.", Liv said.

In Dr. Lindstrom's office, Liv explains the events that happened in the last week. Lindstrom notes that it has been a while, and she knows this. She said that she is getting help from her family too. He is glad and they both sit down. When she begins again, telling him about what happens, she stops for a second when she gets to the interesting part because she knew that she'd feel sorry. Then, she breathes and holds Elliot's hand. Olivia then explains they found that Joe – the ringleader – and his girlfriend were both serially abused as children. He had brain damage from beatings and drug use and this is an endless cycle of abuse. Lindstrom asks what would happen if she stopped, and Benson says she can't, citing that there's new ones that and she needs to be at work as a distraction for her. She really just needs to go and be there and not think about everything. Lindstorm explains that things are not quite that easy to forget and she understands. She rubs her stomach and said that if she gave in, then she knew that she was letting everyone who had ever hurt her including Joe and lewis win. Elliot was shocked because she had never told him anything abut leaving the job. But he sat there and listened to her and knew that she would never leave the job for a perp.. Lindstrom reminds her about something that was said in an earlier meeting about her job. He reminds her that she said that "it was an endless cycle".

"I don't feel that way now. I have hope. I have my family, my husband, and I have faith. That's really all you need to get through cases like this. I am fine. I told you, I wasn't shot.", Liv said.

"But do you have the nightmares and flashbacks?", Lindstrom said. Elliot looked at Liv. She put her head down and he nodded.

"yea, but she says that she is fine. But doc, I want to help her. She's a strong woman.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and kissed his hand.

"And what about your kids? Noah? Calvin?", Lindstrom asked.

"I could barely sleep without going to make sure that they were still there.", Liv said. Elliot knew this to be true.

"Look, Doctor Lindstorm, of course I have nightmares and worry about my kids all the time. That's what parents do. We worry. But I know that they are safe, and I check on them as often as I can. Please, I came here because I needed some form of closure. I got it. Now, I can return to work.", Liv said.

"I hope everything turns out great Olivia.", Lindstrom says.

"Yea, thank you", and with that they leave the office.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know, I'd break if I didn't have you. I would just fall apart.", Liv said.

"You can fall apart, Liv. I will be there to help you pick up those pieces. We can do this.", Elliot said, and kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

"So, let's go in and see what cases have come up?", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. They headed to the precinct and when they got there, they were notified that a young girl, who blogs everything about her life, has suddenly gone off radar. The parents are distraught and worried. They watch a few episodes on her blog and things are normal. But the last one before she went off the air was different. It wasn't happy and full of joie de vie. It was more melancholy.

"Okay, let's speak wit the parents and watch the videos carefully. Maybe we can see if she has some friend that she went by to maybe get away.", Liv said.

"Carisi, ping her cell, and see if she used any cash or credit card in the last 24 hours.", Liv said.

Amanda and Liv spoke with the parents.

"Oh thank God, please tell me you have word about my daughter.", the mother said.

"Okay, we are looking hard and trying to search through everything that we have.", Liv said.

"She sent us this photo.", the father said. He showed them the photo. What they saw was that Mandy was passed out and words were written all over her.

"Okay, so let's take it one step at a time." Amanda said. Liv nodded.

"I should have realized how upset she was. I should have made her talk to me.", the mother said.

"Yea, was this after the party on Saturday?", Amanda asked.

"Yes. She was so excited to go. What they did to her, I just want to kil them.

"I can understand that.", Liv said. Just then, Liv went through a flashback.

"You didn't save them! They are ruined because of you!", she heard Joe say and began tearing up.

"Excuse me.", she said, and she got up and left the room. Amanda wanted to continue, but wanted to check on her.

"Excuse me for one second?", Amanda said, and the parents nodded. Walking out, Liv was breathing holding her stomach, and standing next to the wall near her office. Elliot saw her and c came up to her.

"It's all my fault. I allowed him to hurt those kids.", Liv cried.

"Liv, you did no such thing. This was his doing. Honey, you're okay.", Elliot said, holding her.

"Hey, you okay?", Amanda said.

"Yes, just suffer from those flashbacks. I still get them and with what happened the other day with Joe still fresh, it still gets me.", Liv said, smiling weakly.

"I understand this Liv. I do. We need to find Mandy and then we can all take some time for us. Maybe to heal.", Amanda said, and Liv nodded.

"Oh God, after Saturday night, things were different. She probably went somewhere with them, and they have her. She's probably crying out for help!", her mother said.

"She may be with just another friend.", Liv suggested. Then, a knock came on the door and Liv looked up. It was Elliot.

"Liv, we got another video coming in.", El said, and Liv and the parents got up. In this video, Mandy looked scared and different with one side of her hair in black.

"Hey, It's me, Mandy. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am okay where I am, but I am not coming hime. You all who think you know me, well you don't. So, now, I am living with a friend, and thing are okay.", Mandy said.

"Come on, keep talking so we can find you.", Liv said. But Amanda had nudged her and said that we got it.

"Liv, we got it. It's an IP address in Newark New Jersey.", Carisi said. The team all headed towards the location. When they got there, a man named Ethan let them in and he told them that Mandy was fine. But they didn't believe him. They walked into the next room and saw the girl.

"Mandy, it's okay, we are here to take you home.", Liv said.

"I don't want to go back! My fake friends all turned on me. What's left?", Mandy said.

"Mandy just tell them what happened!", Ethan said.

"Mandy, sweetheart?", Elliot said.

"I was raped by my supposed friends.", Mandy said. Liv looked shocked and sat down.

"That's why you ran away. That's why you hid.", Liv said.

"Yes, I don't want to face them. They all did that photo to me, plus more. Everyone did that to me. How am I supposed to trust these people again?", Mandy said.

"I know. But right now, we are going to take you to get a rape kit and then we will bring you home. Your parents are really worried.", Amanda said. Mandy nodded and knew that her parents can help her. She went with them to the hospital and they ran a rape kit and tested everything. Then, Mandy went home and was told that she could not contact anyone. Mandy understood what she was saying.

"Mandy, we want to help you heal. You have to understand that.", Liv said, and Mandy agreed.

An unexciting investigation ensues, with one of the boys from the party - Andrew - eventually admitting to forcing himself on Mandy. Apparently he wanted her to like him so badly but she didn't have those same feelings, so he wrongfully took matters into his own hands. Barba cuts a deal for rape 3, 18 months, 4 years probation, and Andrew must go on the registry. Benson adds that Andrew has to allocute in open court so the whole school doesn't think Mandy is a liar. He does so. Olivia and Barba get their win.

"I feel better, El. I mean even though I dealt with a lot this week, I feel better knowing that I helped Mandy overcome everything.", Liv said, walking out of the courtroom.

"I can see that. Can we focus on you, though Liv, I mean prepping for our little miracle?", Elliot said.

"Of course we can!", Liv said, pulling him close. Just then, a young man came up to them.

"Sergeant Benson-Stabler?", the man said.

"Yes", Liv said, and she was handed a document.

"What is it?", Elliot said, looking over his shoulder.

"It's a letter of notice. Apparently, Clarabelle Drecker is questioning my fitness as a parent to Calvin, as well as she wants a psych evaluation. Oh God!", Liv said, and held on to her husband.

"Don't worry, Liv. This is just another stab at trying to get what she wants. She wants to get Calvin for her, but she is not going to. Calvin is ours, plain and simple. I promise you, we will protect him from all of this.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's just one thing after another. I don't know what to think anymore.", Liv said.

"Honey, I am here for you. Lean on me.", Elliot said, and took her home.

Author's note: Well, what do you think? How was this chapter? I hope things are great with you and that you think that this is well written. I tried to mesh No Good Reason, a bit of Contrapsso, and of course Townhouse Incident together. Did I do good? Please read and reivew. Up next, we see the case unfold for Calvin's custody in court from the episode Complicated, and we see the couple prepping for the baby. We also see a case that drives the detectives to fight for justice for all in the American Disgrace case, and they deal with a missing little boy and his parent's fight for custody as well as a nanny who believes he is in the worst home. This hits hard for Liv because she has Lucy and never wants Noah to believe that she is bad for him. EO forever! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Double the Cases, Drama Galore

Elliot woke up first the next morning, and went to check on Noah. He was still sleeping peacefully like his mother, and he was adorable. Then, he saw that Maureen, Katie, Dickie and Eli were sitting at the table. Lizzie was still asleep. She was a late sleeper these days because she took a few classes later in the day.

"So, today's the day? Mom's got to go to trial for Calvin?", Katie said.

"Yea, apparently there was a ploy to get her grandson by his grandmother, whom he doesn't even know. She wants to take him and raise him.", Elliot said.

"She can't. Vivian gave her rights to us. We are the only family he knows.", Maureen said.

"Yea, well, I think it's more than that, Mo.", Dickie said.

"How's Momma doing with it?", Katie asked.

"She's having a rough time. She had a few flashbacks last night and dreams that scared her. They all dealt with Joe, but instead of Luca, it was Calvin that she had to protect. It scared her. She finally fell asleep around four, so I kissed her and then left her to sleep, while I help get things ready around here.", Elliot said, but he didn't hear Liv behind him.

"You didn't have to do that. Plus, you know I find it difficult when you are not with me.", Liv said, coming up behind her.

"I just wanted to let you sleep. You had a rough night.", El said, and gave her his chair. She smiled and kissed him.

"I know, but you were there to hep me. You made me feel better about everything that happened. You are my hero.", Liv said.

"I love you.", El said.

"Love you more.", Liv said, and kissed him. Then she heard Noah crying, and Maureen went to go get him. Calvin came sleepily into the room moments later.

"Momma, does it have to be today?", Calvin asked.

"I wish we didn't, but yes, it's today, buddy.", Liv aid, hugging him.

"So what's going to happen?", Katie said. Maureen came in with Noah and everyone smiled. Then, he was given breakfast by Liv, and she told the family what the events were of the day.

"Alright, so basically, your dad and I will go to court. I know you guys want to be there, but we don't need you there yet. If it pursues, then we will need you, but as of right now, it's just daddy and I at court with Mr. Barba. Her lawyer has been said to be someone that I am not familiar with and we are going to make sure that we keep Calvin. We will not let her get away with any of this. She won't have you. I won't let her!", Liv said, and got passionate about it. Elliot came behind her and held her shoulders.

"I will be there for you, Liv. We can do this together.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Then, maybe we can focus more on what the little one wants. We are almost five months, and we need to start concentrating on what this ne wants.", Elliot said.

"I like that.", Liv said, and smiled. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. They got up and headed to their room to change and get ready for whatever came their way.

"How are you feeling?", Elliot asked, after throwing his shirt on. Hs wife was putting her clothes as well and had just walked towards him to grab a jacket.

"I'm….", Liv said, pausing to try to now show the emotion she had been holding back.

"Babe, are you okay?", Elliot said turning to her.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Liv said, but Elliot saw in her eyes what she was trying to hold back.

"Liv, honey, don't hold your feelings from me. Please.", El said, moving towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she broke. That did it, she held him close.

"I am so scared, El. God, I could loose him. I just can't.", Liv cried.

"Honey, we won't lose him. This is just her doing whatever she can to get under our skin. Baby, what's really bugging you?", Elliot asked. He pulled her towards the bed as she sat down next to him.

"El, last week it through me, and I began thinking about how I am always working and it's rough when I get caught up in a case. Then, my insecurities about all of this bring me to the townhouse and I get scared again. I don't see Luca or Tess there. I see Calvin and I get scared that Joe or his friend came after Calvin. I can't sleep through this. I don't want to lose him.", Liv cried, and Elliot held her close. She cried into his arms and held tight.

"Liv, sweetheart, listen to me. I know we went through hell last week. But honey, you survived. You made it through that. Calvin is here and protected by everyone. He's ours. I know that she's questioning your parenting skills, but honey, they are perfection. We have bene through this before. We have cases sure and late nights, but that doesn't mean that we never are there for our kids. We always are. Calvin loves you and wants to be with you for ever and that's the most important thing.", Elliot said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Just promise me that I am not going to lose my son.", Olivia said.

"You are not going to lose him. He'll be ours forever.", El said, and kissed her soundly.

"Thank you. Will you be there for me? I know you told the kids that we are going together, but I thought that's trying to appease them. Please say you'll be there, I need you.", Liv said, and looked into those blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Of course I'll be there honey. I'll be right next to you. I promised on our wedding day that we would faced challenges together, and this is one of those challenges. We will make it through.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and continued getting ready. A few minutes later, they met Barba at the courthouse, where Clarabelle was waiting.

"Liv, you okay?", Barba asked.

"I guess, just scared", Liv said, Elliot put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that this is stressful, but you have nothing to worry about.", Barba said.

"Then why are we here, eh? I mean, she obviously wants something.", Liv said, walking over to the wall. Elliot moved towards her and let her lean on him.

"My guess, it's because Judge Linden ordered a courtesy hearing to cover her basis for you adopting Calvin.", Barba said. Liv nodded and then, she started to get nervous again, this time, she even felt more nervous.

"Can you promise me I am not going to lose my son?", Liv asked him, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I promise you.", Barba said, and then they all turned to see Clarabelle Drecker walk into the room.

"Sergeant Benson-Stabler", she said, as she walked into the court room.

"Jeez, cold much", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her.

"Hey, we are okay. Just remember you saved his life.", El said, and Liv nodded. Then, they walked in with Bare and sat at the prosecution side of the court rom.

"So, we are here to discuss Calvin Benson-Stabler and where he belongs", Judge Linden stated.

"Yes, because I deserve to know my grandson.", Clarabelle stated.

"You are Calvin Benson-Stabler's legal grandmother?", Judge Linden asked.

"I am, your honor.", Clarabelle said.

"We've provided DNA evidence and the father's birth certificate to prove that he is indeed David Drecker. His mother Vivian Arliss gave birth to him.", her lawyer claimed.

"The fact that they are related is not grounds for removal of the adoption.", Barba said.

"We believe that it is, considering the fact that my client was never notified of his existence until recently.", the lawyer replied.

"The state did a year long and extensive search.", Judge Linden stated.

"Vivian also told me that there was no father in his life and she didn't even know his parents. She had only met them once, but with the drinking and the pills, it was very unclear to her.", Olivia stated. Elliot nodded.

"I will regret every moment that I didn't get to spend with my son because he was off doing his own thing. When he was gone too long, I hired Private investigators to make sure that he was okay. The last one was too late. Thank God, I found Calvin. I want to make amends and be there for him, the way that I was not with David. He was always an attacker and wanted everything right then and there. I told him to not go after Vivian, but he's a cowboy android anyway. Now, I would like to get to know my grandson", Clarabelle said. Liv huffed and began to feel the anger in her rising. Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her say her peace.", El said, and Liv looked at him and nodded. She didn't want to but she knew that this was not the place and the time.

"Hold on, he's a teenage boy. He an make his own decisions. Right now, he knows that his mother abandoned him, yet again, and he was stuck with his grandfather who abused him. He came to me.", Liv said, getting emotional.

"Mrs. Benson-Stabler, I would like to hear what she has to say. I granted this hearing in regards to the best interest of the child.", Judge Linden said.

"I know I messed up. But I have clear reservations about what Sergeant Benson and her husband have done to Calvin. My private investigator found Calvin during the investigation of child abuse.", Clarabelle stated.

"That investigation is closed.", Liv said, standing up.

"Your honor, this has no affect on Calvin's adoption or the validity of it.", Barba said.

"I understand that there were bruises." Clarabelle stated.

"The bruises were there because I saved Calvin from almost being hit by a cab. I love my son, and would never do anything to hurt him.", Olivia stated.

"I can concur with my wife's statemnts. I was watching when it happened. She grabbed his arm to save his life. She was shaking and scared after and has had a hard time dealing with this.", Elliot said.

"Fine. If you truly love him the way that you say that you do, you would not deny him a relationship with his grandmother, the only blood relative that he has. I may not be able to vacate the adoption, your honor, but I want to be apart of his life, for his sake.", Clarabelle said. Olivia looked at her, and sat down.

"Oh God, please, don't let her take my little boy.", Liv cried, and Elliot sat down next to her.

"Honey, sh, it's okay. He's ours.", El said, and held his wife.

"Okay, Calvin Benson-Stabler will live permanently with Sergeant benson-Stabler and her husband, but Mrs. Drecker will have visitation with Calvin, while one of you is there.", Judge Linden said.

"What?", Liv said, looking towards Barba.

"She can come and visit Calvin, Liv. The judge thinks that it's a good idea for them to get to know each other.", Barba said. Then they got up to leave. Liv's head was still spinning.

"Let's go back to your office, and we can talk about this, honey.", El said.

"I'm not sure what to think right now.", Liv said.

"Come on, Liv, let's just go back to the office and talk this through.", El said, and they headed to the office. The others were there and El weakly smiled at them. They knew that something happened at family court. Liv's face said it all.

"So, now that we are here, are you okay with this?", El asked.

"My first instinct is NO, hell NO. We need to protect Calvin from strangers.", Liv said.

"Okay, I understand that you want to protect him. That's our job, honey, as parents.", El said.

"But, El, is my instinct right. I mean, am I preventing Calvin from having a relationship with the only living blood relative that he has, with his only connection to his father?", Liv said, getting teary-eyed.

"Liv, this is natural for this feeling to be there. You've always told me to trust my instincts.", El said.

"I know, but I just…. I am so confused right now. I used to be so sure that I knew exactly what was best for Calvin. Yes he was not raised by me, but we always a special connection. Now, he's in high school, and he may nt need his mom around, and I am not sure of things, and I'm questioning myself at every turn of his life, if I should be there.", Liv cried. Elliot moved closer and hugged her.

"Honey, we always connect with our kids. That's what makes us parents. That's what gives them the moral compass to know what's right and what's wrong. Honey, you can trust your instincts because that's all we have. Honey, I love you and I will do whatever you want. Between you and me and the kids, Calvin would have the most amazing family. Just tell me what you want.", Elliot said.

"Thank you, for trusting me, because right now, I don't even trust myself.", Liv said, leaning into him.

"I love you, Liv, I trust you. I know that you'll find it in your heart to do the right thing.", Elliot said.

"that's what I am afraid of.", Liv said, chuckling.

"I know", El said. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Let's deal with this case and then we can deal with this at home.", El said. Liv nodded and held his hand.

"Hey boss, you know someone named Shakir Wilkins. Liv and El look at each other.

"Yea, isn't he like an American Hero?", Elliot said.

"Not anymore." Sonny claims and he shows her the video of Carla being taken away, shouting at the cameras that he is not a role model, he is a rapist. Liv is shocked at the video.

"Let's find the girl and see what she knows.", Liv said, and Sonny is on it.

"Okay, Fin and Amanda head to the Orion Bay and see what happened in the stars eyes. Then get the security footage. Dodds, and Nick speak with Shakir. See what he knows.", Liv said.

"But wait, isn't he the perp?", Nick said.

"Possibly. But still, she called him out. We need to see what he knows first.", Liv said, and they nodded.

"I'll go with Sonny when he finds the girl, honey.", El said, and she nodded. Then, she moved back to her office.

In the room, Carisi takes Elliot with him speak with Carla, the woman who outcried rape.

"Can you tell us what happened.", Elliot said.

"I don't know. It was Memorial Day weekend at the summer kick off, 3 months ago.", Carla said.

"What happened?", Carisi said.

"I drove Shakir back to the city and he invited her to his hotel. I had one drink, one, with Shakir. The next thing that I remember, I was in his room, naked and sore.", Carla said.

"Did you go to the doctor?", Elliot asked.

"No, I was scared to.", Carla said.

"So, why did you confront him today?", Carisi asked.

"I confronted him because here was a problem with his car and then I was told to get him back to the hotel.", Carla said.

"It was a trigger.", Elliot said.

"I guess, now I am worried that I could lose my job.", Carla said. Elliot sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean?", Carisi said, not quite getting it. Then, Carla explains that Shakir is the face of Orion Bay and it is like peeing on Mt, Rushmore. She said Mr. Bauer said it back then that nothing good can come from this. When Elliot presses on this comment, Carla admits she told Bauer about the rape, who suggested she was confused or that her feelings were hurt because Shakir didn't sent flowers. He said if she kept the conversation between them, he would recommend a bonus any time her name came up. Carisi was shocked. Elliot asks if she can prove that, and Carla says last week she got $5,000.

"I never got that much, but I knew that this was hush money because of what happened. They want me to keep quiet.", Carla said. Carisi and Elliot asked her to wait for a second while they talk to their boss. Elliot walks out and goes to Liv. He hugs her and then Carisi and Elliot explain to her what happened.

"So, we've got someone who was given money to be quiet over rape. That sounds like a normal week.", Liv said, jokingly.

"Fine, Amanda and Fin go speak with Orion Bay Headquarters and see what they know.", Liv said. They nodded. When they got there, Orion Bauer and his daughter Cordelia are waiting for them.

"What you are doing is harboring a criminal, protecting his interests.", Rollins said.

"Okay, well if that's true, then why don't you try to get the information.", Bauer said.

"Can we do this in private?", Fin asks, and Cordelia explains that while she is his daughter first, she is also his attorney. "Fine, tell us about the 5000 dollars that you paid to Carla?", Rollins asked.

"Well, that money was just to take care of her. They are one big happy Orion Bay family after all.", Orion explains.

"Look when she came to us, she said that she didn't remember the details, maybe you can fill us in", Fin said.

"Okay, well she's a good kid. She got drunk and he didn't want hard feelings so this is what happen. We don't really see what the problem is.", Cordelia said.

"It's covering up a rape.", Fin replied and Bauer didn't like that. But then, he takes one look at his daughter and nods.

"SHe's probably unstable and I am wondering why didn't she go to the police instead of us.", Cordelia said.

"She has now.", Rollins said. Bauer then states Shakir is like a son to him and he would not do something like this. He suggests he talk to him, but Rollins cautions him not to, saying it is an official police investigation and any conversation could look like conspiracy.

"Conspiracy? He's done nothing wrong!", Cordelia states and the two detectives leave.

Fin and Rollins report back to Olivia and the team. They tell her what the two heads of Orion Bay said.

"He's hiding something. They all are. I felt it when we talked.", Amanda stated.

"Well, it's up to us to figure it out, right.", Liv said. Just then, the phone rang. It was another case coming in.

"Jeez, what really is going on in this city!", Elliot said.

"Okay, guys, something else happened. We've got another case. So, Rollins and Fin with Nick will head up the Orion Bay case and Elliot, myself and Dodds will work on the new case. Carisi will be our research guy. Hopefully both cases will calm down soon enough and we can all go home.", Liv said, and the others nodded.

"Here we go again, baby. You ready?", Liv asked, turning to her husband.

"As long as your my partner, I'm always ready.", Liv said.

"So, what do we have?", Dodds asked.

"Well, a nanny called in a missing kid when she put him to bed the night before. She said that she knew that the mother had a few friends over and maybe that this was one of them.", Liv said.

"So, let's talk to the nanny and then the parents.", Elliot said. At the parent's apartment, the nanny said that she arrived at the apartment that morning and finds the door open. Theo was gone.

"Any father in the picture?", Elliot asks.

"No, it doesn't look like it.", Liv said, and sighs.

"Honey, what is it?", El said.

"Missing kid cases always get to me, and now that I am pregnant, they get to me even more.", Liv said.

"We'll find this kid Liv, don't you worry. We will be fine.", EL said and kissed her. Then, they went to speak with the mother.

"What happened last night?", Dodds asked someone.

"Obviously, someone was having a party.", CSU technician said, as she shows them the drug paraphernalia left around from Nadine's party.

Liv and Elliot speak with the mother. She said that her son, Theo, was right there sleeping; she came to check on him about every hour or so. She comments that his floor rug is missing and it was there last night. Liv writes these pieces of information down and tells the mother that is helpful, then asks when was the last time she saw Theo. Nadine states at about 2:00 or 2:30 and Kat was still there but she didn't do this, she was in bed with her.

"Um, whose Kat?", Elliot asks.

"My partner.", Nadine states and Elliot and Liv look at each other.

Olivia understands and heads to the other room. Dodds is speaking with Kat, who explains she was with Nadine all night; they looked in on Theo together around 2 and he was sound asleep.

"He was sleeping. We did check on him.", Kat said, getting emotional.

"And you are Nadine's partner, correct.", Liv states. She adds they are friends and says she knows all this looks bad but Nadine is a good mother.

"Sergeant Benson, you have to understand. Do you have kids? I mean, with Theo, he has always slept through the night when I have company over.", Nadine said.

"Yes, I do have children, and I am married, but let's focus on the case here. How many people did you have over last night?", Liv asks Nadine.

"I guess about 15016. I mean, we all were close friends.", Nadine said.

"And you're sure they all left when you all went to sleep?", Elliot asks.

"Of course. as far as I know. We had some friends that brought others.", Nadine said.

"Listen, anyone of these people could have taken him. Can you think of any that may have had interested in her or Theo?", Dodds asks.

"No, I don't think so. No.", Nadine said, and Kat came in and hugged Nadine. Then, CSU comes over and said that he found blood on a table. But Nadine catches it and is begging them to tell her what is that. Liv moves her out of the room, letting the detectives do their work. blood on a table with his black light. Nadine freaks out and asks what is that, and Rollins moves Nadine to step out, suggesting they let the detectives work.

"I offered to stay last night because I knew that they were having a party. I was concerned for Theo.", Gloria tells Elliot.

"Do you remember what time this was?", Elliot asked.

"9ish. I tucked Theo in bed and returned this morning at 7:30. The door was opened. I have been with this family ever since Theo was born.", Gloria said.

"We will find him.", Elliot said, and moved towards his wife. She sighed and had a team meeting before talking with any of them again.

"So the boy was taken maybe or ran out, but we definitely need to find him. The mother is worried and so is the nanny. Dodds go back to the precinct, and with Carisi you guys look into the files of these parents, see what you can find out.", Liv said, and he leaves.

"Baby, I'm just worried. I mean, is this what I am doing? Leaving Noah and the kids with a nanny while I go out and do my job?", Liv said, sitting down.

"No, we are there for our kids. Liv, sweetheart, don't focus so much on the affects of this case on us. It's not us. It's them. I know that may sound wrong but we can take on every case and look at our selves differently. IT will drive us crazy.", Elliot said. He walked over to her and knelt down by her.

"I just hope Rollins an Fin are having more luck with their case then we are. I mean, where do we go?", Liv asked, and sighed.

"We find the boy.", El said, and Liv nodded.

With Rollins and Fin, they are trying to clean up the case that deals with the basketball player. Shakir is playing basketball with some kids for his summer youth program and Fin and Rollins question him. He thinks Carla has emotional problems and does not want to press charges, but they inform him it is about her accusation of rape. He says she has emotional problems and hope she gets the help she needs. He has only known her about a year. Rollins asks about Memorial day and going back to the hotel, and Shakir says his town car overheated and she drove him back to the city. They had a drink at the bar and a bite to eat and she left. Rollins explains the rape accusation and Shakir says that did not happen and thinks this is a shakedown. He is going through a divorce now and there is a custody battle and she knows about it.

"She wants to blame someone but that never happened. I am the one that should be filing a police report. I was assaulted in that elevator.", Shakir explains.

"Okay, are you filing that report?", Fin asks.

"I guess I need to talk with my lawyer. Now, I need to get back to these kids.", Shakir said, and turns and heads back to what he was doing.

"Hey Shakir, how long you in town for, man?", Fin asks.

"Just this week. I got a few more gigs that I need to do.", Shakir said.

"Just tell us where you are going if you leave, eh?", Rollins said. Shakir agrees.

"Okay, let's recap here. So we got a girl who claims rape and assault, and we have a hot shot basketball player, who also claims assault but has no idea about the rape. Sounds to me like someone is hiding something.", Fin said.

"Yea, and I bet it's like a shakedown. I mean think about it. She can't remember any details. This guy has been in the public eye for 20 years now. He hasn't had a single bad thing thrown at him, and now all of sudden this comes out.", Nick said. Amanda's phone goes off and it's a friend from the Atlanta PD. Shakir was seen on the news and some girl came in reporting her rape.

"Well, maybe something did. Another one just popped up. But it's in Atlanta.", Amanda said.

"Okay, let's talk to Liv and see if we can go down and get her statement. I am sure that this will be allowed since it's on the exact same case.", Nick said. Amanda nods. They all head back to the precinct.

"Okay, Liv, so now we have not one but two complaints about Shakir. The second came in today from Atlanta. I was going to head down and take her statement. Can I take Nick?", Rollins asked.

"Yes, please. Go, so we can get this guy off the street.", Liv said, and walked in her office.

"El, Dodds, where are we on Theo's case?", Liv asked.

"Well, Nadine is here now to speak with us.", Dodds said. Liv nods and heads into the interrogation room.

"Hey partner, let's go!", Liv said, and winks. Elliot smiles and follows her in there. They want to talk to her about those involved in Theo's life.

"It's just my ex wife, myself, Gloria, and Kat. Fran, my ex, and I raised him since he was a baby until we divorced two years ago. He's a sperm donor baby.", Nadine answers.

"Okay, tell me about Fran.", Liv said.

"Well, Fran is a top surgeon who doesn't officially have custody and is at the hospital all the time. It is hard to work around her schedule. She was not at the party and I have been calling her and she is not answering. She's gonna blame me, I know it. I mean the whole night was a blur all I remember now is that there was some man who that she didn't know was taking a lot of pictures on his phone. He asked about Theo.", Nadine said.  
In the other room, Carisi spoke with Kat. She told him about the party and the guy. Then, she said that she made sure he was gone and took a Quick Ride. Carisi asks her about the story that Nadine told Liv and El, and she confirmed it. She said that the Quick Ride guy was Kevin Dorsey.

Carisi told Dodds and they looked it up. They found that they have a drop off address. Carisi heads there while Dodds lets Liv and El know about the nanny.

"The nanny, Gloria, is a Mexican national, green card, no record, and has worked for the family for the last six years. She used her metro card last night at 9:45 and swiped again at 6:30 this morning.", Dodds explains.

"Do we have street camera photos and surveillance to confirm, but Dodds said that they couldn't find her.

"Anything on Theo walking out?", Elliot asks, letting Liv sit in his seat.

"Well, we did look at the information that was given to us by the security team and there was a lot of people going in and out of the apartment, but no sight of Theo. There are a couple blind spots at the service entrance and two side streets; TARU is going through the footage. The neighbors didn't hear or see anything but complained of the noise from the party.", Dodds said, and knew that he had failed.

"You didn't fail, we just have to look harder.", Liv said, and he nodded. Elliot smiled, because he knew that she was feeling what other people felt and it was the reason that he fell in love with her.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear. She smiled and held his hand. The look in her eyes told him that she felt the same way.

With Carisi, he meets with Kevin Dorsey at the apartment. He notes that he is a licensed private detective and was hired to follow Nadine and her son.

"Who hired you?", Carisi asks.

"Fran did. She said that she is suing for custody because Nadine isn't a good mother.", he told Carisi. He notifies Olivia and she tells Dodds and Elliot to go and get Fran and bring her here. When Fran enters, Nadine comes running out and asks where was Theo. They begin to argue and the detectives separate them and move them to separate rooms. Carisi tells Liv they've found nothing at Fran's apartment. Liv sighs and tries to think about the different places that Theo could be.

Meanwhile with the other case, Rollins and Nick are down there in Atlanta. Rollins introduces Nick to Sam Reynolds the captain here, and Nick nods his head. Captain Sam Reynolds asks Rollins if she is going to see her mom. She says no, then asks him to tell her about the victim. He is not sure she is one, she claims Shakir raped her 6 months ago and there was no outcry and no physical evidence. They are not pursuing. Rollins asked why he called her, and he thought she may wanted to know and maybe he just wanted an excuse. She asks if he is separated again, and he says this time it is for good. His little girl is in college and asks her if she is up for a beer later. She asks for a rain check and explains she has to catch the 5 o'clock back to New York. She adds they work her hard up there. He suggests next time. She asks if the deputy chief is in, and he explains she just missed him, he said he knew she was coming and he extends his regards.

"Seems like you two were close?", Nick said.

"Yea, well, we were the family that got the perps off the street. But trust me, NY is better.", Amanda states.

When they get to the area where the girl is, they head in. Rollins and Nick with Macie-Lynn who says she was Shakir's stylist on a shoot. She was thrilled to meet him at first. He invited her to his hotel and they had some wine. The next thing she remembers she was in his bed, naked. She says he raped her like the other girl said./ She didn't tell anyone, it is a small town and people talk. She called Mr. Bauer and he told her the same thing the captain said. This was that no good can come from making a complaint. Rollins asks if Bauer offered any other help, and she says he didn't want any hard feeling so if she let it go, he would see that he got a bonus. She supports her family and her daddy lost his job and she needed the money.

"Same as Carla", Nick said. Amanda nods.

"Well, can we arrest him yet?", Nick asks.

"Let's gather a bit more, then we can shoot him down.", Amanda said.

"I'm calling Barba to see if he can meet with Shakir's friends Bauer and Cordelia.", Nick said, and Amanda nods. With Barba, Bauer is denying the facts about giving her 5 grand but she had no memory of what happened. It was the same story Carla told. Barba reminds him he hadn't heard Carla's story yet and Macie-Lynn was 6 months ago. When Bauer says he may have the time line confused, Cordelia jumps in and says he runs a multi-million dollar company getting hundreds of emails and phone calls and they can't expect him to remember who said what and when. Barba then asks Bauer if he would remember of somebody else came to him about Shakir, and when Bauer asks how is that, Barba explains that Bauer is looking at witness bribery and to think hard. Bauer glares at him and when Cordelia tries to cut the interview short, Bauer stops her and said there was a gold digger, a black girl who works in retail and he did not believe a word she said.

"So there was a third girl, according to Bauer.", Nick is notified and he notifies Amanda

"We need to get back and help with this case. I've got a hankering to get back. I just don't like it here. It reminds me to much of what happened.", Amanda said, and went inward.

"I know, let's go. We can go.", Nick said, and Amanda smiles. When they get back, they head to the third victim's shop. At the Sharkwear Flagship Store, Rollins and Fin with Nick speak with Tiana about Shakir and she is reluctant to talk. She said Bauer explained that Shakir is the golden goose and a role model for the community and they all have their jobs because of her. She is on the store manager track here. Rollins asks if he told her that after she went to him and explains Bauer sent them here. Rollins adds that from personal experience, pretending something didn't happen doesn't make it go away.

"So the golden goose gets away with yet another unthinkable stunt.", Amanda explains.

"How could I say no to what he was offering me.", the girl claims and Amanda looks saddened for her.

"We'll get him for what he has done to you, we promise. He has been playing this game way too much.", Amanda said, and the girl nodded and thanked her.

Amanda and Fin tell Barba what had transpired and he says that a meeting with Shakir and his lawyer is about to take place. Fin said that he had to get back and make the notes that were needed, but Amanda decided to stay. Just then, Rita Calhoun walks in with Shakir in Barba's office. Barba and Amanda share a look and welcome them.

"What are we doing here now?", Calhoun asks.

"Oh, we just wanted you guys to be aware that we met with Tiana and she told us her story.", Amanda states.

"What story? The one where she kept her underwear?", Shakir explains.

"Yes, she did and they had semen on them. We also found some on her dress.", Amanda states and Shakir curses under his breath. But Rita isn't backing down yet.

"Oh that's better than an autograph don't you think, Rita?", Barba said.

"When was this rape taking place, allegedly?", Rita asks.

"It was when Shakir was in her store for a March Madness event.", Barba said.

"I was everywhere for that. Dude, 16 cities, 16 days. I don't remember her.", Shakir said.

"Well there was a selfie with her.", Rollins said, and shows Shakir a selfie that Tiana took with him and his cutout in the Sharkwear flagship store, where she is also wearing the dress.

"Okay, Tiana met him. Big deal.", Rita Calhoun comments.

"But she claims that it was more than just a meeting. We're going to need a DNA sample.", Rollins said. When Calhoun begins to object, Shakir stops her and admits he was in a bad place, he had just lost his marriage and he and his wife separated on New Years and he has been dating since. Barba asks if Shakir "dated " Tiana, and he replies that they hooked up, one time after hours in a dressing room. It was her idea. Rollins raises her voice and counters that is not her story, saying Tiana told her he drugged her and woke up the next morning in t he store, her dress stained. Calhoun questions that Tiana says this now, 5 months later , and she just happened to save the panties, adding this is well-times blackmail. Shakir states she is lying about the rape. Rollins counters with the examples of Carla and Macie-Lynn, who all say Shakir bought them a drink, and, as Rollins begins to yell at Shakir, adding the next thing they remember they were naked and had been violated. He shouts back that they are lying. Barba asks about what - that Tiana is lying about being raped but he did have sex with her and the other two are lying about everything? Shakir replies that he does not know what is going on here but Carla and the other one – Rollins reminds him it is Macie-Lynn – that he may have had sex with them also. Calhoun adds that if he did, it was consensual, asking Shakir isn't that right? He says yes, absolutely. He comments so he wasn't all warm and cuddly afterwards, he likes sleeping alone. Spending the night and spooning is not part of the Shakir Wilkins experience. Rollins glares at him. She asks if he has a prescription for Ambien or Xanax? He says of course he does, he can't sleep most nights because his wife is trying to take his son. This is why he could not admit to the sex; she will crucify him with it in the custody battle. Barba tells him he has bigger problems than a custody battle.

When Rollins gets back, Nick is there and Amanda fills him in. Nick and Fin is surprised that Barba is going forward, with no rape kits or outcry at the time. But, Rollins tells the guys to give it a rest. She didn't want to believe it either but they have 3 consistent stories and there is no evidence the women compared notes. Fin counters they may be after money, they already got it from Bauer. Rollins reminds them it was to keep quiet about being assaulted. Liv, who was in her office, hears the conversation and asks if they want an outcry witness, Bauer is their guy. Nick chuckles and says good luck if they think Bauer will tank Shakir, predicting health problems. But Liv sticks to her guns and states they have him on witness bribery charges. And that gives them leverage. In the meantime, she tells them to vet the three complainants with money issues, personal histories, and any previous false accusations. They go and finish the case.

With the other case, Liv just sits back down in her office, when Dodds and Elliot return. She smiles when her husband walks in, and rubs her stomach. He comes over and gives her a quick peck and then they fill in her in on what is going on with the other case. Elliot said that he spoke with Fran, who explains why she hired the PI. Then, Dodds mentions that they don't know if Theo's disappearance had anything to do with the party. Liv lets them know that sometimes sometimes happen from non-custodial parents and they will be going through al her records and the photos and says if there is anything Fran wants to tell her, now would be the time.

"I know, Liv, but when we told Fran this, she was mad and angry with us for suggesting that we took Theo. She said that her fight is in court.", Elliot said.

"Yea, then she said that she hasn't seem him in two weeks, per Nadine's orders.", Dodds mentions. Liv is shocked. She couldn't imagine someone keeping her son away from her.

"Did she say anything about why Nadine won't let her see Theo?", Liv asks.

"Yes, she said that after she and Nadine separated she tried to get visitation. She tried her hardest, but was told that under New York law "A non-adoptive and non- biologic caretaker is not define as a parent." We know that the laws have changed and Fran now knows this as well. She said that this is why she has a good shot.", Elliot explains.

"Oh and she said that there was enough evidence for joint custody. She was planning on moving to Ibiza with Theo.", Dodds said.

"Wow, so, now, we find the kid. We have to. Who else can we think of that has taken him?", Liv asks.

"Liv, I know that you are working this Theo case, and we just got a hit on his location. He's at a hotel with Gloria.", Carisi said.

"Let's go. Call everyone.", Liv states. They all head out.

"Honey, please be careful, okay.", Elliot said.

"I know, I will stay in the back. Love you.", Liv said.

"I love you too.", Elliot said. Soon, they found Theo and he was wanting to stay with Gloria. Liv was shocked and they took him back to the precinct. Liv felt sorry for the little boy, because he didn't want to be with his mother. She wondered if Noah was going to do the same thing when he was older. Once they get the mother and the ex-wife on board with what happened and they are told that because of what has happened, things are not going to be the same. Liv watches as the boy is taken to child services and wonders what she is doing to Noah, if she is driving him away too.

"What is it, Liv, you've been pretty quiet?", El said.

"I just keep thinking about Noah. Will he resent me because he is with Lucy all the time now. Will he be taken away from me? I can't let that happen.", Liv said, tearing up.

"Honey, he won't do that.I promise you. Noah loves you. He knows that Lucy is there because we all work and he knows that if you could, you would be there. Plus, we have to focus on everything that this baby wants to. Trust me, he won't resent you.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Liv smiled and they headed to her office.

With Rollins and Fin, they were just finishing up there case as well. It turns out that Bauer paid off the girls and on the stand they lied because things were done. This was in their contract. Bauer said that he was complying to not serve jail time. After the trial, Shakir is let go, and Barba states that he tried. Rollins understands and they head back to the precinct.

"So, basically we got one case good, and the other turned out not too good.", Rollins told Liv.

"yea, but we did good. We got him to realize what he has done." Liv said.

"I guess.", Amanda said before she walked out.

"You know, El, I just hope that Noah doesn't hate me and that whatever we go through, we do it together." Liv said, holding him close in the office.

"You can count on it.", Elliot said, and then kissed her passionately.

When they got home, they all sat around and talked about the cases that they had dealt with. Maureen said she had heard that things were crazy. Liv nods, but is glad to be home.

"I just want to relax. But now,I am so concerned with Noah and Calvin and the baby that I don't think I can.", Liv said.

"Just take it easy. Let me do things for you.", Elliot said, and kissed her head. Liv nodded and kissed him back. Then, she closed her eyes, and Elliot rubbed her shoulders.

"You are safe with me, always.", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead.

Author's Note: Okay, what dd you think. I finished the chapter off there, because I wanted the meeting between Clarabelle and Calvin to be next chapter. So, reviews please. I hope you liked the way I spilt the team up fr the two cases. Up next, we see the meeting with grandma, and Calvin feeling uneasy. Then, we also see an TV show become a part of an SVU investigation. Then, we see the communications between Clarabelle and Olivia and Elliot. We also see another visit from Clarabelle and Calvin reveals how he really feels about her coming over. This will be the final case before Olivia goes on maternity leave. We see Dodds reminding her of that, and we also see who he's going to pick. Remember to post your reviews. EO forever! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Words

Olivia woke up the next morning by hearing some sweet words from her husband to her baby, resting in her stomach. She smiled, and sat as still as she could, just to hear the sweet words that came out of his heart. He had done this before, and she loved every minute of it.

"You know little one, Noah, your big brother, wants to play with you already. He knows that you are with Momma, so he always cuddles with her, and gives her tummy a nice kiss before he leaves the room. Calvin and Dickie are your older brothers and they are so psyched about having you come into this world. They've already told me that they can't wait till you get here, because it's going to be so much fun. Your sisters, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie, they love you so much. They make sure that momma takes care of herself. Then, there's your momma and you have the best one in the world. Then, there's me your handsome and rugged dad. I will never let anyone hurt you. You are our gift. I thought that this would never happen, and now that you are here and getting stronger by the day, I know that my dreams have come true because I have you and mommy to thank for that. Alright, little one, it's time to start our day. Momma is going to be taken off work soon and we can focus on you. Love you, sweet little one.", Elliot said, and looked up. He saw his wife's face, with a smile and tears rolling down.

"Good morning.", El said, and curled up to her.

"Good morning. You two have a nice chat?", Liv said, and smiled.

"Just reminding him of how much we all love him.", Elliot said.

"You are so sweet. It was so perfect and beautiful.", Liv said, wiping those quick tears away.

"Then, why the tears?", El asked.

"I am happy, and it was beatutiful. Plus, my emotions are a bit haywire.", Liv said, honestly.

"I know baby, but it's okay. You're fine. We are all okay.", Elliot said.

"I know, just want everything to be perfect. Today, we have to meet Clarabelle and go over ground rules. I just don't want her to have any reason to want to go against me.", Liv said.

"Honey, don't worry about it. She just wants her grandson well taken care of. Believe me, if she an ulterior motive, I will be the first to say that you told me so and that we will not let Calvin see her. We also need to make sure Calvin knows that if he feels uncomfortable about this at any time, he can tell us and we will stop whatever we are doing and make sure that we are there for him. He has a part in this too, Liv. Plus, we need to make sure that the kids are comfortable around her too. This doesn't just affect us and Calvin. It affects the whole family, and I will not put my family in danger for this woman's needs. It won't happen, trust me, Liv.", Elliotsaid.

"I trust you.", Liv said, pulling his face towards her. Elliot smiled and kissed her lips and then they both got up to start the day. Liv tended to Noah while Elliot showered. Then, Noah was given to Elliot who brought him downstairs for breakfast. He saw that Lizzie, Dickie and Maureen was there. Calvin was coming down with him and Katie wasn't at home that morning.

"Good morning, guys.",Elliot said.

"Morning, daddy. Katie said that she is sorry that she couldn't make breakfast. One of her clients wanted tp met with her early. It was something important.", Maureen said.

"Ah, no worries. I understand. I did it before.", El said, looking down. He fixed Noah his bottle.

"But dad, we knew that cases were hectic and crazy back then. We just wanted to make sure that you knew that we were there.", Dickie stated.

"Trust me, I knew it. I just wanted to keep work and home separate.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but you don't have to do that anymore. We want to help on cases. It gives a new persepctive.", Lizzie said, and Elliot smiled.

"Thanks. So, today, we have a meeting at our lunch with Clarabelle. Calvin, how are you feeling about this.", Elliot asked. Liv walked into the room at that moment and held her breath.

"I guess, I am a bit uneasy about this. I mean my dad never really wanted anything to do with me. I didn't even know him. But I guess if it's important to her, I'll give it a shot.", Calvin said.

"But you know, if at any point you feel uncomfortable about this, we can stop it. Calvin, we don't have to do this.", Olivia said.

"I know mom, but if she wants to meet me and prove to me that she's my family too, let her. It doesn't mean I have to accept her in my life.", Calvin said.

"When did you become so smart?", Liv said, crying.

"Yu taught me how to be smarter about things, Momma. It's all because of you.", Calvin said and hugged his Mom. Then, the bus stopped and Calvin looked and hugged his parents again and then headed off. He knew that he had to ride the bus today as his parents were still home and dealing with a few things. He was okay with this. He just wanted everything to go okay, but he was suspicious about Clarabelle and her want to meet him.

"You see Elliot? Even he's suspicious. I knew this wasn't a good idea.", Liv said.

"Liv, let's just talk to her and see what she wants. Maybe, she just wants to know her grandson.", Elliot said, and Liv sighed. Then, she rubbed her stomach and finished getting herself together. Maureen helped get Noah ready, whole Elliot finished getting ready. Dckie and Lizzie went to the den to study. When they were ready to go, Liv grab her stuff and kissed the kids and Noah and then they left. Lizzie kept an eye on Noah until Lucy came over and then she went to school. Dickie stayed for a few more minutes and then left himself.

When they got to work, Liv breathed. She knew that this was her last week before maternity leave, and yet there was so much to do.

"Morning, Sarge? Listen, we've got nothing as of now, but there is something that I wanted to talk to you about?", Amanda said.

"Okay, you want any one else with us?", Liv asked.

"Just you and El. I just wanted to fill you in on what the team is feeling about Clarabelle.", Amanda said.

"Oh, yea, her.", Liv said dryly, and Amanda knew that she wasn't too fond of the woman and she only met her in court once.

"I know, it's really none of my concern. But we all just want you to know that we are here for you guys. Calvin's a great kid, he's smart, and he's got a great role model as a parent. We know he's yours and we will do whatever is necessary for you to have a happy life.", Amanda said.

"I know, just questioning my moves about this? It's like I told Elliot, am I being a bad parent for wanting to deny Calvin the only living and blood relative that he knows? Is my instinct right? I know, El and I have talked this over, but it's just hard because I just don't want to loose him after everything that he has been through, that I've been through.", Liv said. She struggled with this internally and even though Elliot had heard this before, it still didn't matter. He walked over and hugged her.

"You want the best for him. It's understandable. That's exactly what I would do. I'd fight for my family, the same way that you are.", Amanda said.

"I know, but I guess because I missed the beginning of his life, and have missed out on so much, I'm doubting myself.", Liv said.

"Liv, you are a wonderful mother. I am sure that you will make the right decision in this instance. I know I'd protect my own, and that's what you have to do. You were there for me with my case and I'll be there for you.", Amanda said.

"Yes, sweetheart. We can do this.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and breathed deeply.

"Thanks, Amanda for listening. I just needed an outsider's opinion.", Liv said.

"No problem any time.", Amanda said, and left the office.

"What don't you trust my opinions?" Elliot said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, God no, El, I trust your opinion more than life. I love you. But I needed someone to talk to outside of our family at home, just to make sure that what I, we were doing was right. I hope that you understand.", Liv said, walking over to him.

"I know, Liv. You're just trying to look at it from every angle. I can understand that.", Elliot said.

"Please forgive me for what I said. I didn't mean it that way.", Liv said.

"Honey, it's okay. I forgive you. I just wanted to make sure that you and I are perfectly okay.", Elliot said.

"We are. We are incredible.", Liv said, and kissed him.

"Now, why don't you get out there and do some work, while I mentally prep myself for this lunch meeting.", Liv said, after the kiss.

"Sure you don't need help?", El said.

"I am absolutely fine. I just wanna mull over every situation. I hope you can understand.", Liv said.

"I do, but I also know that you need me. So, I'll tell the guys that we are working on something for a meeting later, and grab a pad and some pens and we can work through them together. I am going with you. Liv, I know you want this time alone, but we need to be a united front on this. Don't push me away.", Elliot said.

"no baby, I wasn't. God, that's not what I was trying to do at all. I was just wanting you to know that I can do this. I wasn't trying to push you away.", Liv said, getting up and coming over to him. "No, I need you, I need you right by my side. Yes, you can stay. Plus, we can talk about the baby stuff too. Three more months around and our little miracle will be here.", Liv added patting her stomach.

"I knw, that's why I want to make sure that you are safe. If something were to happen to you, or the baby, I'd…", Elliot said, and trailed off. He turned and wiped his face from the tears that were falling.

"Baby, what is it?", Liv said, coming over to where he had moved.

"I'm just scared. She's got an ulterior motive here Liv, I can feel it. I just don't want you hurt or the baby. I couldn't bear to see you in pain.", El said.

"I love and trust you, Elliot Stabler. You will not let anything happen to me. No way.", Liv said, and he held her close. Then, he moved her to the desk, and they began sorting through the thoughts about the meeting. At around noon, they walked out of the office and went to meet with Clarabelle. She had wanted to meet at the pier.

"El, it's so beautiful here. I hope this meeting doesn't mess this up.", Liv said.

"I know.", El said, and Liv could tell that he was nervous.

"It'll be fine. Just think, we still have him to come home to. Plus, you have me here." Liv said. Then, she saw Clarabelle and breathed.

"Clarabelle, hi!", Liv said.

"Hi, Olivia, Elliot.", Clarabelle said. Then, she handed Liv a tea, an Liv looked stunned.

"Don't worry, it's camomile. I thought since you were pregnant you'd enjoy a nice cup of tea.", Clarabelle said.

"Well, that's nice.", Liv sad, and looked at Elliot. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Oh and here. I don't know if Calvin likes baseball, but this is for him.", Clarabelle said, as she handed Elliot a glove.

"Oh, this is unexpected.", Elliot said.

"Yes, well, I wanted Calvin to have something of his father's. He loved baseball. It was one of his favorite games. He was on every team.", Clarabelle stated, smiling.

"It's incredible, thank you.", Olivia said. "Calvin loves baseball. He's starting this year as shortstop."

"Oh well that's great. Maybe he can use it.", Clarabelle said.

"Yea, maybe.", Elliot said.

"We haven't really talked to Calvin yet about his family life before it went crazy. He hasn't said much, although he did say that his father was never the one to stick around. THat's what his birth mother, Vivian, told him.", Liv said. Clarabelle looked somewhat disappointed.

"He hasn't mentioned his father at all?", Clarabelle said, looking saiddened.

"No,a ctually. He said that he remembers Vivian and of course his grandparents on Vivian's side, but that's it. I guess, he never came around.", Liv said. Elliot just watched this interaction. He was trying to get a read on Clarabellle.

"I just want to know if Calvin or Vivian ever mentioned me.", Clarabelle stated, sitting on one of the chairs around a table.

"I know that Calvin said that he didn't know you, and with Vivian, she um, wasn't really fond of you. She did say that you tried to tell her to leave him alone.", Liv said.

"Oh, well, that's interesting.", Clarabelle said.

"Look, we're not here to try and reclaim the past. Calvin doesn't know you.", Elliot said. Liv looked at him shocked, but knew that it was coming out soon.

"I know he doesn't. I want him to. He's my own blood.", Clarabelle stated.

"I knw, but blood isn't the only thing that makes a family. He knows us as his parents.", Liv said.

"But would you be so cruel as to deny him a chance to get him to know and possibly love his relative?", Clarabelle asked.

"We will have to see how it goes.", Olivia said, getting protective. Clarabelle nodded and there was a silence between the three people. Liv looked at Elliot, and they were almost about to leave, when Claabelle spoke up.

"I know this won't make any sense, but I'm trying to get to know my grandson a bit here. I know, when my son, David was little, he loved the stories with animals in it. Does Calvin like animals?", she asked.

"Yea, he um, he loves when I read to our younger son Noah the animal stories. He even helps Noah by making the noises.", Liv smiled, proud of her son.

"They both love animals. I guess, he got that from his dad.", Clarabelle stated.

"I guess so.", Liv said, and smiled. Then Clarabelle went on about how Calvin's father used to do things, but Elliot stopped her.

Listen, you don't have to prove to us that you are a good mother. We can see that.", Elliot said.

"Yes, yes, I do. I see the way people look at me. They think just because my son left and went for the motorcycle life that I must have been a bad mother. His dad was never in the picute, but I always tried to persuade David to not go that route. I guess like father, like son.", Clarabelle stated, looking away.

"Clarabelle, you were a good mother.", Liv said, and smiled.

"One minute, I'm teaching him how to ride a bike and shop for a suit, the next thing I knew he was getting angry and going off and doing god knows what for all hours of the night. I guess I didn't deserve to be a mother anymore.", Clarabelle stated.

"No, you didn't deserve that.", Liv said.

"Look, I know how it is to think that your parents are against you. But, let me clarify with you, David was long gone with the drugs and things that he was doing before he went through what he did.", Elliot said. Liv grabbed his hand, and squeezed. She knew that he was opening up because that was the right thing to do.

"We will always be there for Calvin, no matter what path he chooses.", Liv said.

"I want to be there as well.", Clarabelle stated. Liv took her ahdn and smiled. She didn't know why she did that, but she did. She guessed that it was the mother instincts giving in to her feelings and then she got a call that they had a case that she needed to come in.

"Liv, Iknow you still want to figure things out here, but we've gotta go.", El said.

"I know. Thanks, Clarabelle for meeting us and for the glove. I will contact you soon to let you know when is good time to meet Calvin and to get to know him.", Olivia stated.

"Thank you.", Clarabelle stated and walked away. Liv smiled.

"You were incredible.", Liv said.

"No, that would be you. You found a way to make this work, and for that I'm so proud of you.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Liv leaned into the kiss and then they went back to wrk when they separated.

"Honey, thank you for letting me do this. I know it was a big task for you and at the beginning I felt the tension, but her words actually let me believe for a second that maybe I was too quick to judge.", Olivia said.

"I love you and will always be there for you. Yes, you are right, I did think that the task was too much to handle in the beginning and my guard was up, but we connected with her and I think things are going to be fine.", Elliot said, and hugged her. Then, they headed back to the precinct to see what the case was that they were dealing with.

When they get back, Liv asks what they had. They see the television show on the screen.

"What is this?", Liv asks.

"Just humor me. Please, there was an admission here.", Carisi said as he presses play. Host John Valentine welcomes audiences back to the show, Heart's Desire in NYC. It is week 6 and the competition is down to three men and four women; one of the women will be going home after the broadcast. Melanie and Gigi are competing for Ryan and Ryan will chose his "heart's desire" tonight. Melanie and Gigi discuss Ryan, and go back and forth a bit. Liv just sits there and waits for whatever it is she is supposed to hear. "Really, Carisi, are we really going to watch as this "Ryan", seeks out his mate.", Fin said,

"Just watch, something aired last night, that we can address here.", Carisi said. Melanie says Ryan is the guy of her dreams. The show plays the video of Gigi and Ryan on a "steamy" helicopter ride. John then asks Melanie about her date with Ryan, which she describes a quiet but the truly connected. A video of their carriage ride in the park is shown, Melanie saying she felt like a Disney princess. Carisi comments that no guy wants to hear that. He asks Rollins if she is crying, and she shakes it off, saying no but Carisi comments she is so busted. John asks Melanie what happened when they got back to the triplex, and when Melanie just smiles, John shows a video of the action. The others ask if they want a drink but they indicate they are good. Ryan tells Melanie that John gave him the "Dream Suite" key and Melanie says she is dizzy and she kisses Ryan. They go to the suite and he opens the door, Melanie saying she is not sure about this. They head to the bed and the crowd cheers at the activity. John tells Melanie that was a big step for her, and she says it wasn't that big of a step. He asks if she is sure, then suggests they see what happened a little later in the evening. Melanie, and the audience, sees a video of her in bed with Ryan, taken with a night vision camera, and while she looks shocked, the audience applauds. Upset, she stands up and says she doesn't remember any of this.

"Wait, pause, she doesn't remember that?", Liv said.

"Yea, she said that she didn't remember sleeping with him.", Carisi said.

"Okay, so we now have something. What else, Carisi?", Elliot said. He hit play and they got back to the show. Back at the show, John asks Melanie if she remembers going to the Dream Suite with Ryan, and she admits yes, but says she is a virgin and would have never slept with him, but then, the camera turns to another person. Producer Lizzie Bauer, off camera, orders them to cut to a commercial now. John stands up and says they will be back as Melanie shouts out "Did Ryan rape me?"

"Did they just air a rape? Is that legal?", Amanda asks.

"Apparently, and we know for a fact that a ton of people saw that.", Carisi stated.

"But wait, Carisi you watch this?", Liv said.

"Well, ya know, there was nothing else on.", Carisi stated and Liv rolled her eyes.

"Now, in case we all were wondering, reality shows aren't fake. I mean, Liv, El, what do ya'll watch?", Fin said.

"Not this. That's for show. We watch whatever the kids want.", Liv said.

"Yea, my girls are not into this kind of thing.", El said, and Liv squeezed his hand.

"Okay, but something happened there. Melanie wouldn't have freaked out if she really did know.", Amanda said.

"You watch it too?", Fin said, smiling.

"Yes, France and I like it.", Amanda said. Everyone chuckled.

"Look, with all the calls we get, and everything, we should at least go and talk to them.", Amanda said.

"I got it. Okay Amanda, Fin please go talk to Melanie. But just so we are clear, I am interested in our reality here. I'm not interested in their reality.", Liv said.

"Dodds and Carisi speak with the producer, Lindsay Bauer, and El and I will make sure we get everything done on our end.", Liv said.

"You got it boss.", Fin said, and Liv smirked.

"Yea, El, I just… I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this.", Liv said.

"I know, sweetheart.", El said. Just then, he saw Liv grab her stomach.

"Babe? You okay? What's wrong?", El said, panicking a bit.

"Our child wanted to choose this moment to kick me. He's saying hello!", Liv said, and teared up. Elliot held her hand and she placed his on her stomach and he smiled.

"He's strong honey, he's just reminding you he's there for you.", Elliot said, tearing up.

"I know. He's amazing, or she. I love you.", Liv said, and kissed her husband.

"I love you too.", El said, and kissed her. Then, they went into her office and started looking things up on the reality show.

With Amanda and Fin, they speak with Melanie about how she's doing. Rollins explains they were watching last night, saying it was tough. She asks how Melanie is doing, and Melanie explains it is hard to know what you are thinking when everybody always watching…and filming.

"I just want to think for myself. But I can't because of everyone is telling me what to think, say, and then there's the cameras.", Melanie stated and pulled her legs to her. Fin notices the change and says that he understands that she's wanting privacy. Rollins looks up and sees a camera on the wall and asks in a whisper if she has privacy in the bathroom.

"It's the only place.", Mealnie states.

"Can we go there? This is really a private matter?", Fin said. Melanie nods and they walk in.

"I know I don't remember having sex.", Melanie said when they got into the bathroom.

"But you think you did?", Fin asks.

"Well, I saw the video and it kinda makes sense. The morning after, I was sore, my panties were on the floor, and…. I felt different.", Melanie said, realizing what has just was described was a rape.

"Well Melanie, we understand that. Did you tell anyone?", Amanda said.

"I didn't remember it, so I didn't say anything.", Melanie claimed. Then, Rollins explains that if she were unable to consent, that could be rape. Melanie states that "they" said it wasn't. Fin asks who is "they" and Melanie says that it was Lizzie and the Princes – Jeffrey and Regina Prince, the executive producers. They rule this area. They said that since she told Ryan that she wanted to lose her virginity to him eventually, she must have wanted it. Melanie is understandable that she did not want that, not then. I mean, she doesn't remember it. She explains that she had wanted Ryan but not like this.

Then, Rollins and Fin go down stairs. Carisi and Dodds are their with Lizzie. She said that her producers weren't here, and that they needed to come back. But Carisi mentions that this was too late. Now, she also claims that Melanie and herself spoke the night before and she said that if Melanie wanted the police, they would have done what they could.

"Somehow, I doubt that.", Carisi claims.

Then, Carisi sees Amanda walking down the stairs, and he knows what's going on.

"I am so sorry that you had a wasted trip down here, detectives but we do have to shoot.", Lizzie states.

"Actually it wasn't. We are taking Melanie down to the hospital for a kit to be done.", Carisi stated.

"She can't leave. We have to shoot. It's the women tell all, scenes.", Lizzie explains.

"Well, Lizzie, since the ladies all have a shoot, the guys aren't working then. We need to speak with Ryan.", Dodds added.

"No, I'm sorry, we are a closed set. There's nothing you can do.", Lizzie stated.

"Lizzie, we need you downstairs.", the host said. Carisi mentions that he remembers that the host was with Melanie last night. But, the host makes a comment about his work that is a little just blaze about the whole ordeal. When Lizzie explains why the detectives are here, the host claims that Melanie signed a waiver, and that she understands the rules. Then, as he is waking away, he says that in reality TV, there is no other reality around at the time. Carisi and Dodds huff and Dodds moves to talk to him more, but Carisi holds him back.

"Not yet. We need to make sure things are in line. Let's go talk to Liv.", Carisi said and Dodds nods. Then, they see Ryan and look at each other. Carisi and Dodds speak withRyan about the situation. Ryan claims that he knows that Melanie gave him her virginity. Carisi concludes that Ryan had sex with her and when he asks for specifics, Ryan says it was "magical" and it was their heart's desire. Dodds rolls his eyes as Carisi states that is not what Melanie is saying, and Ryan asks if this is about Melanie's freak out on the live show, adding whatever she said was part of the script.

"Really, it was part of the script for her to cry rape?", Dodds asks, and Ryan nods. Then, Carisi says it wasn't, and that other detectives just spoke to her and she doesn't remember having sex, she was unconscious. Ryan looks stunned and suggests they need to talk to the producers, they must have told her to say that too. They don't say anything unless they clear it with them first.

"Fine, we will.", Dodds said.

They report back to Olivia and Elliot to make sure that things were going as planned.

"So, basically, the girl is claiming that she didn't know and the guy, who she supposedly had sex with was saying that it was magical. Okay, and what did the producers say?", Liv asked when they returned.

"Well, we talked to Lizzie Bauer and she said that things were fine and that they were handling it. But they were not. They were focused more on their next shoot.", Carisi adds.

"Yea, for him, he claimed it was magical.", Fin said.

"You are sure, Amanda and Cariis that this wasn't part of the show?", Liv asked, sitting down.

"Look, something happened to her. We know she didn't understand what was going on. She didn't want it.", Carisi stated.

"Okay, fine, Elliot and I will go and speak with the producers. You guys, Amanda and Fin, speak with the other finalist and see what she knows. Carisi, speak with the host again, and Dodds, try wooing Lizzie to see it our way.", Liv said.

"You sure you're up for this?", El asked.

"Yes, I need to do something.", Liv said, and El knew what she meant.

With Liv and Elliot, they walk in and meet with the executive producers. Jeff Prince introduces himself and his wife Regina. He explains they rushed in from Wainscott as soon as Lizzie told them they were here. Benson introduces herself, asking if they know they are investigating a rape allegation. Regina replies "Aware and appalled." She adds their show is about love, romance; this accusation is deeply disturbing. Jeff explains they tell the bachelors to treat each young lady as if they were the Princes' daughter.

"Let me ask you this? Do you have any children?", Elliot asks. He held the back of Liv's chair.

"No, unfortunately we don't." Jeff answers. Jeff says.

"Our goal is to have the women be be respected and protected.", Regina answers again. Elliot said that he had spoken with the detectives and they indicate that Melanie does not feel that she was. Jeff sighs, but then counters that if there was any indication that something had happened against her will, they would not have gone with it.

"So, you would not have allowed it to be filmed? You're saying that this was consensual?", Liv asks.

"Melanie has been trying to connect with Ryan for weeks, so maybe this was the way." Regina said. Jeff goes on to say that it is so mortifying that she tried to project her self-loathing onto Ryan. He adds that Melanie is mercurial and sensitive; it makes for good drama..and Regina adds that it is until she veers off-script.

"But she has no memory of consenting to sex.", Liv quips.

"Melanie didn't mention anything. I know that my co-producer Lizzie talked to her. Have you spoken with her?", Regina asks.

"We have, but now we will again.", Elliot said.

"She's a small town girl, her parents were probably watching and she didn't want to let them know that she had sex. It's probably that.", Jeff said.

"Oh, well, we'll investigate further.", Elliot stated. Then, Jeff looks at Regina and says that maybe Melanie got wind that Ryan was going to pick Gigi. Regina concludes that the girl cries rape, the game clock is on hold, and then asks if somebody is writing this down.

"We are", Liv said and Elliot sees others frantically writing and tells them to stop. He then asks if they are saying Melanie cried rape because she didn't want Ryan to go with Gigi. Regina and Jeff hesitate but then Regina tells Jeff they have to show them. He sighs, and says the network lawyers told them to give them nothing without a warrant, but they should see her morning after interview.

"Okay, well then, show that to us, and we'll talk more.", Liv said, before leaving.

"So, basically these two say that it's on Melanie and it's not their fault. It's what she wanted all along, but then they claimed that she wanted this claim because Ryan was going to pick the other girl. It doesn't make sense. Rape is rape, no matter what the context or words may be.", Liv said.

"You are right. I know you are. Let's make sure the girl is okay, and we can meet with the team to discuss what they have.", El said.

"Do you think …..", Liv stated.

"No, our girls and kids are not like this. They know what rape is and how to react. Liv, they are smart kids.", Elliot said, and hugged her. Liv smiled, and hugged her husband tighter.

With Lizzie, she at first didn't have much to say. Amanda and Fin ask her questions about trying to cover it up, or if Melanie said anything, but Melanie doesn't respond. She shows the others the footage of the after the night thing, under the ruling of Jeff and Regina who ask her to, and she says that Melanie's didm't air because it wasn't anything special. Amanda and Fin see the footage and are shocked. He asks them to send them a copy, just in case, and they do. In the video, elanie says she woke up on top of the world so happy and the date last night made fighting for Ryan and the show process worth it. When asked about Gigi being upset, Melanie explains she does not kiss and tell. Melanie says Ryan was a complete gentleman the whole night, that is what made is so special and she thinks they are falling in love. Now, this was a little bit more of an issue.

"Don't you see, here, these are Melanie's own words. This is what she said. She said she felt nothing.", Lizzie states.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that after the fact that she didn't realize what was really going on." Amanda states. They leave, with Jeff, Lizzie and Regina all in confusion, but they still have a show to run so they get back to work.

Rollins and Carisi speak with Melanie who says she is not making this up.

"I know I don't remember having sex. I wouldn't make this stuff up.", Melanie said.

"I know, we believe you, and the rape kit showed condom lubricants. So, there was an issue of rape.", Rollins said.

"So, Melanie, I know you are feeling dejected here, but we really need you to stay in this city. Don't go back to that house.", Carisi states. Rollins looks like she is happy that he said that.

"I can't. The Princes have taken care of this.", Melanie aks.

"What?", Rollins asks.

"They are understanding about this and have put me up in a nice hotel.", Melanie answers. Rollins can't believe what she is hearing.

Meanwhile, as he observes this with Liv and El, Barba comments that Melanie didn't know she was raped until she saw it on TV. He guesses the "she said" but wonders what is the "he said."

"Well, that it was consensual.", Elliot said. Liv looked a bit miffed at this whole thing.

"So, basically we need that footage. What was said, what was shown.", Barba states.

"But we only have what was broadcasted. We don't have that other footage. I've tried getting the lawyers to give me the footage, but they are dragging their feet.", Liv states, frustratingly. Elliot sees the passion in her eyes and smiles. He sees a moment where he is proud to call Badass Benson his wife.

"If I can get the warrent, we can clone the servers and then we can get a subpoena for everything.", Barba said.

"We have to have some continuous recording somewhere.", Liv states.

Fin enters the room and says Ryan is here. Liv tells him that they didn't ask to talk to him. Fin says that Ryan wants to talk to them and so does his mother – she's a divorce lawyer.

"Oh this is great. I've got one case where a tv star or personality whatever says that she was raped and we are still trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, I have a woman who wants to see my son and get to know him. I am skeptical of this and don't know if it's the right thing. I am going to set something up, but now is just not the time for all of this.", Liv said, throwing her head in her hands. She lets out a few tears and Elliot thanks Fin and he leaves.

"Honey, what is it, really?", El asked.

"I guess, I am just scared that my worst nightmares will come true.", Liv said.

"What are those, baby?", El asked, rubbing her hands.

"That Calvin will be taken from me, that somehow Noah will be taken and then you will leave and the baby will not want to be with me. My fears might come true, El, and that scares me.", Liv said, holding him close.

"None of that will happen, Liv. You'e got to trust me. Nothing like that will happen because I am here for you and our child and our family. We are a team.", Elliot said.

"But..", Liv began but Elliot cut her off with a kiss that made Liv's head spin.

"No buts, okay, I am here for you, and there's nothing that you can do about it. I love you.", Elliot said.

"Thanks, for comforting me. I know I am a pain to deal with these days because of the hormones, but I just want things to be as perfect as they can be.", Liv said.

"I know, and we will have our dreams come true.", Elliot said.

"I love you so much.", Liv said.

"I love you more", Elliot said, and kissed her. Then, they went to go watch as Amanda and Fin talked to Ryan, who wanted to tell them more. Ryan reveals that he lied to them this morning. He and Melanie did not have sex. That was him in the room at first; they had a lot of champagne and she kissed him but she said once they were married she would give him her most precious gift and it freaked him out. It was too much pressure and he got out of there. He didn't say that at first as he was trying to stay on the show.

"I didn't want to lose my job.", Ryan claimed. Amanda nodded.

"Of course, we understand that it was part of your job to stay quiet.", Amanda said.

"But, you don't understand. The producers told me that Melanie and I had a real shot at the finale. This would've been huge.", Ryan claims and gets angry at the producers.

"So, it was the producers idea to claim the sex was just that.", Fin said, and Ryan nodded, His mother was sitting next to him and she was shocked. Then, his mother says the show will do anything for ratings.

"But Ryan, clear something up for me, man. The rape kit showed some condom and lubricants being used. Do you use Sultan Ecstasy?", Fin said.

"There are bowls of condoms all over. But I know someone came in after me. I never hurt Melanie.", Ryan said.

"Look, whoever deflowered this sleeping beauty here was not my son!", his mother exclaimed and Amanda and Fin nodded. The Stablers watched on and knew that Ryan was telling the truth.

"Okay, so now what?", Elliot said, looking at Liv.

"Now, I think it's best that we talk to Lizzie, and see what she knows. Fin and Amanda question her, please. Dodds, see if Barba has those warrants and take Carisi with you. El and I are going to see you guys later. We need to check on things at the home front. Then, El and I will finalize every detail on our end.", Liv said. The others nodded.

"You sure you wanna go home now?", El asked.

"Yes, for one, I'm exhausted. Two, I need to speak with Calvin and get ready for tonight's visit with Clarabelle. I know that's going to throw me for a loop and stress me out.", Liv said, running her hands through her hair.

"It's okay. This is for him. We are doing this so at least he has family that is biologically related to him.", El said, reminding her.

"I know, but still, I still have my guard up.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead as they walked out the door. When they got home, Elliot fixed Liv some tea, and she relaxed before the kids came home. Then, when they all came home, Liv sat them down and had a talk about Clarabelle.

"Hey guys, can we have a family meeting?", Liv said, and the others nodded.

"So, we need to talk about what is going on later today. Calvin, your biological grandmother, Clarabelle is coming over and is going to spend some time with you. Guys, we want you to be extra nice to her.", Liv said.

"Yea, so any comments that you may have about her, please wait till she leaves.", Elliot said. The kids nodded.

"How do you feel about this Momma?", Katie asked.

"I don't know. I know right now I find it hard to trust her. She tried to take him away before and now she just wants to hang out.", Liv said.

"I understand, but maybe that's al she wants. She wants to get to know Calvin. Mom, he's yours. No one, and I repeat, No one is going to take him away from you.", Katie said. Liv smiled weakly, and shed a tear. She rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick. She smiled and looked up.

"Thank you, I guess that's what I needed to hear.", Liv said, and hugged her. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and it was time. The family sat in the living room, and waited for her.

"Hi, Clarabelle. Come on in.", Liv said, and welcomed her in.

"Hey, Olivia. Hello, Elliot.", Clarabelle said, and Elliot smiled.

"So, here are the children. That's Maureen, Katie, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli, Noah, and of course, Calvin.", Liv said. She watched as Clarabelle went over to her grandson and hugged him.

"You look so much like your dad at your age.", she said, and Calvin smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing?", Clarabelle asked.

"We were just about to watch a movie. It's Thursday, so it's Calvin's turn to pick.", Lizzie said.

"You all live here? You all look older than Calvin?", Clarabelle stated.

"We do. We moved in to be with dad and our mom. It's awesome. We get to be here for everything.", Katie said, and Liv smiled.

"Yes, we love helping out around here. Especially, with this little monster.", Maureen said, and grabbed Noah and tickled him.

"That's seems wonderful.", Clarabelle stated, and Calvin looked at her suspiciously.

"So, Cal, what movie? Come on bud, choose one!", Dickie stated.

"Um, Nemo!", Calvin said, and everyone smiled.

"Ne—-mo!", Noah stated, and he clapped. Liv walked over to him and held him close.

"Good choice, buddy. Thinkin' of your brother, eh?", Liv said.

"Just felt like a feel-good family movie was the best. Plus, it has my favorite animal in it. Sharks!", Calvin said.

"Yea, alright, consensus agree?", Lizzie asked.

"Agree!", everyone exclaimed and they put the movie in.

"You guys finish your homework?", Clarabelle asked.

"Not all of it.", Calvin said.

"No movie for you. Go finish your homework, young man!", Clarabelle said. Liv was shocked.

"Um, no, it's okay, sweetie. You can watch the movie. We can do the homework later. It's family time.", Liv said.

"Olivia, I….", Clarabelle stated, but Elliot cut her off.

"Listen, we have this time, so that we can have a family time every night. It's what we do as a family. We all have work, school, and we watch one movie a night to ease all the tension. Then, the kids finish what they need to and we help them.", Elliot said. Clarabelle just nodded.

"So, let's watch it already!", Eli said, impatiently.

"Alright, bud, here we go.", Lizzie said, and pressed play. They watched the movie together and everyone was happy, except for Clarabelle. When the movie was over, the kids, except for Calvin, went to their own room. Calvin and Clarabelle spent some time together.

"Mom, can Clarabelle and I go to see my room?", Calvin asked. Liv nodded. Then, when they walked down and out of ear shot, Olivia turned and looked at Elliot.

"I'm not sure about this, El. She is here what two minutes and already she is telling Calvin what he can and can not do. Something's up here.", Liv said.

"Liv, I know, I felt that too. Maybe, though, we have to give her some leeway.", Elliot said.

"Yea, how much.", Liv said. Then, she sees Maureen entering the room.

"Mom, I hate to tell you this, but there's something about Clarabelle that I don't like. She doesn't know us and she's judging us.", Maureen said. Liv looked at Elliot and stared. Elliot breathed heavily out.

Meanwhile, with Calvin, he was showing her his room.

"So, I basically have a room with a desk, bed, and some cool stuff like the tv and video game controller. But I don't need much.", Calvin said.

"Oh and why is that?", Clarabelle asked.

"Because I have a family. We do all sorts of fun stuff together.", Calvin said.

"Calvin, there's something about this place that I don't like for you. It's not how I would have raised a young boy.", Clarabelle stated.

"Well, grandma, I am happy here. Sure, life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. But as a family, we get through it. I may not be living the life you want me to, but it's awesome here, and would be somewhere where I didn't want to be if it was not for my mom and dad. Please don't judge. If you don't think this is suitable for me, you don't need to be in my life. Period.", Calvin said.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel. But Calvin, you are not truly their son. You are my grandson, your father's son. You would have bene with me, if your father had shown that he cared.", Clarabelle stated.

"But he didn't. I am glad he didn't. I would not have this if he didn't.", Calvin said.

"Yea, but where I live, I can offer you so much more.", Clarabelle stated moving toward him.

"I don't need more. I need Olivia.", Calvin stated.

"She seems like she has more than enough on her plate. Why don't you come with me? You won't be missed.", Clarabelle stated.

"No! I'm staying here, and I think it's about time you leave.", Calvin said, and he showed Clarabelle out. When they came down the stairs, Liv was shocked and just stood there.

But Clarabelle turned before leaving and said "This isn't over.", and with that she left.

"Buddy, what was that?", Elliot asked.

"Dad, she was trying to show me that with her would be oh so much better. But it wouldn't. It wouldn't because I wouldn't have you. Those words that she was spouting out were garbage. She criticized you, Mom, and our family. I don't like her. If she wants a battle, we will give that.", Calvin said.

"Calvin are you sure, you didn't judge her before she entered?", Olivia said.

"No mom, I was honestly giving her a fair chance, but it turns out, she doesn't like it here, and she doesn't like me living here. She wants a fight.", Calvin said.

"Do you want to be with her?", Liv said, looking down, rubbing her stomach. Calvin rubbed her stomach as well, and she put her hand on top of his.

"Mom, listen to me, I don't want to be with her. She just wants me to claim that she has her son back. This is not gonna happen.", Calvin said.

"I love you Calvin.", Liv said.

"I love you too Momma, and Daddy and the new baby.", Calvin said and hugged her and his dad then went to finish his homework.

"Well, that went…. okay.", Liv said.

"Honey, we will face whatever comes our way. For now, just relax and focus on the little one.", Elliot said.

"I know. I just want him safe and happy.", Liv said. Elliot rubbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"He is happy, with you.", Elliot said. They kissed and then they went to their bedroom for the night.

The next day, Liv and Elliot went into work and Dodds Sr. was waiting there for them. Liv sighed.

"Chief Dodds, what can I help you with?", Liv said.

"Well, considering your pregnant and about to take maternity leave, we will need to appoint someone to take your spot. Now my son….", Chief Dodds said.

"Now wait, I can pick my replacement and that replacement is going to be Fin. He's in charge. If he needs me, I can help from home or he can call Don. I'm sure he'd be glad to help every now and then, but he can handle it.", Liv said.

"Very well, Detective Tutuola it is.", Dodds said, and left.

"Okay, so where are we on this case?", Liv said.

"Well, we spoke with Lizzie. She admits they edited the footage from last night and also that Ryan said he freaked out and left her in the dream suite, but says they saw her in bed with someone in the motion activated footage. She then claimed that Ryan could have changed his mind, since it happens all the time. She said that Ryan freaked, but then she told us that we don't know what it is like. They have non-union crew working 19 hour days with a cast of rum-drum 20 somethings who have been locked in together for weeks. It is a miracle they get a show on every week. We also got the footage. It's pretty like Melanie said.", Amanda said. She showed them the footag., which showed Ryan and Melanie talking.

"Did the cameras shut off?", Elliot asked.

"Well, Lizzie told us that after the crew goes home, everything is shot from security cameras which are motion activated and sometimes it takes a while to wake up.", Fin stated.

"Now, after we saw the footage, Lizzie told us that now we can see why they didn't air that, it doesn't add to the narrative.", Amanda said.

"So, what about the night cam footage that shows them having sex?", Olivia said.

"Lizzie didn't know. She assumed it was Ryan, but she didn't see it.", Fin said.

"Any word from the producers on this?", Liv asked.

"Yes, when were there watching this, the producers were there too. We talked to them separately and they were shocked. Jeff said they can see that after talking to Ryan's mother and double checking the time code that it wasn't him.", Carisi said.

"Wat, he spoke with Ryan's mother?" Elliot asks.

"I guess so.", Fin said.

"Well, whoever it was that was there,, we have footage of them going into the dream suite and getting into Melanie's bed.", Amanda said.

"Yes, and didn't they make excuses? I mean they said that they are still going through footage. It just doesn't makes sense to them.", Dodds said.

"We'll take care of this. But, we need to make sure that any one who was there is spoken to. So, slets divide and conquer. Carisi and Dodds take the guys, and Fin and Amanda take the girls. I will go with Amanda and El, go with the guys.", Liv states and they go to the triplex.

Later, in the main room, John Valentine asks everybody to listen up; the NYPD is there to investigate the heinous accusation that Melanie made on the air last night. Gigi, the girl who is fighting for Ryan, is there, as well. She is shocked that this is real, and John replies they don't know, but the show is on hold and productions shut down. Ashley S. asks this it's is true Melanie was raped, and Emmett replies not to look at him, he was with Ashley S. all night long, and laughs, saying the girl almost killed him. The team separates and goes in different directions. With Liv, Amanda and Fin, Ashley B. states that she wants Ryan and Melanie are, but Gigi is there too and she wonders if they are off the show.

"They are fine. We just want to make sure of everything that happened and if you know who really went into Melanie's room.", Olivia said, and the girls nod. Ashley B states that Melanie was drunk and into Ryan and wonders if the producers set her up. Dodds speaks with Graham who said she saw Melanie lead Ryan into the dream suite and he was all over her. He thought he'd better hook up with someone fast so he made his move on Ashley B. He said he was "friendzoned". She said she liked him, but not like that so he finished a pitcher of mojitos and passed out. It was after midnight, the crew was gone, and if Ryan left the suite it must have been after that. Then, Gigi Gigi said whoever raped Melanie was not Ryan as they spent the night together. She went to his room after Lizzie told her Ryan and Melanie did not work out. When Rollins comments that Lizzie told her that, Gigi says she was in the hot tub; Ashley S. and Emmet had hooked up and there was no way she would do Graham and she thought she was off the show. Rollins asks if that is when Lizzie came to her. Gigi says Lizzie told her that Melanie just wanted to cuddle with Ryan and he left the dream suite unsatisfied. Lizzie told her to take her shot. Rollins asks if they filmed any of this, and Gigi says no, they don't film what the producers tell us, the wind them up and turn the cameras on. When Rollins asks what did Gigi do after she was wound up, Gigi replies that she took her shot. She toweled off and found Ryan at the bar and then went to his room. She told him she would do anything he wanted and she did. It wasn't the dream suite but she blew his…mind. When Rollins comments they didn't put that on the show, Gigi explains they told them they were going to; they interviewed her and Ryan about it and it was going to be the big surprise twist. She speculates that they told Melanie that and this is why she cried rape, so it could be all about her.

When hey were done interviewing, Liv told Elliot to wrap up the team. There was something suspicious there going on. Just then, Melanie came through and screamed that she had an STD. Liv was shocked, first of all that she was there and that she was making this statement.

"Are you sure?", Liv said.

"I got the results this morning." Melanie stated, and wanted to know who did this to her. Liv said that they are finding out now. After more research, Graham is found guilty of rape. They found out by looking through everyone's folder and testing everyone. It came back that Graham had an STD. Then, when they arrested him, Graham said that he went to check on Melanie, but saw she was passed out and so to get Ryan back for going into Gigi's room, he went and had sex with her. Liv was shocked and she gave the news to Barba. Then, Graham was given 25 to life, and the producers came on and publicly apologized to Melanie. It was all over.

Back at the house, Liv was sitting there finally on leave and was happy.

"So, I get to have time to just be with you. This is exciting.", Liv said.

"I know baby, and I can't wait. I am so excited about this baby.", Elliot said.

"Really?", Liv asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I love this baby and I love you and our family. I love what you've given me. You've not only given me a home and a family, you've given me your heart and that is the most important thing that anyone could give to me.", Elliot said, curling up to his wife on the sofa.

"I love you so much, and my heart is yours. Always.", Liv said.

Author's note: So what did you think? I had to make Assaulting Reality a little quicker and get to the final who raped Melanie quicker. I hope that's okay with you. Plus, I wanted this chapter to be more about Calvin and Clarabelle. What does Clarabelle have up her sleeve? Well, I guess you are going to have to read on to find out. The next chapter will focus all on Liv's pregnancy. It won't be as long, but it'll be just enough. I hope you like it. EO forever!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: With Arms Wide Open

After that crazy day with Clarabelle, and the cases, Liv had fallen asleep on the sofa. That night, even though she didn't want to, she dreamt about Clarabelle taking Calvin away from her.

"No! Please! Don't! He's my son! No!", Liv screamed. Elliot was laying next to her. He heard her scream, and then knew the flailing was coming.

"Liv, baby? Honey, wake up.", Elliot said. After a few times, she finally woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in her house.

"El, is Calvin okay?", Liv asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. He's sleeping peacefully in his room. Honey, it was just a bad dream. She's not going to take him. I promise.", El said.

"But, we know that things didn't end well the last time. What if she tries something?", Liv said, holding on to Elliot.

"I promise you we will protect him forever. Honey, relax.", El said, and Liv breathed.

"I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you more. Now, why don't we head into our room, that way you can stretch out and relax. I'll even throw in a massage.", Elliot said.

"Mm yea that'd be great.", Liv said, and they walked hand in hand to their room. before going in, Elliot pushed her against the wall, and kissed her.

"what was that for honey?", Liv said.

"Just to prove to you how much I love you.", Elliot said.

"Well, in that case", Liv said, before kissing him again. They walked into their room together and Liv laid down on her side. Elliot got behind her and massaged her back and rubbed her tummy. She was about five months pregnant now and things were coming faster than she had hoped. But she was happy with her life. She went into a deep sleep, contently and Elliot snuggled into her.

The next morning, Elliot, Liv and the kids were there together in the morning. Elliot was saying that he wanted to spend the morning as a family. The kids agreed. While Liv kissed him and went to tend to Noah, the kids talked about what they wanted to do.

"How about a movie?", Katie said.

"Nah, Noah won't like that. How about the park?", Maureen said.

"Noah loves the park. This is going to be fun!", Dickie said.

"Yea! Let's grab our stuff.", Calvin said, and jumped and ran. Liv saw them in the hall and rubbed Calvin's head. Elliot smiled, and walked over to her.

"Now, Mrs. Stabler, the kids and I were thinking to go to the park. I figured it was a great idea since we are off today. Will you accompany me to the park? The kids can play and we can take Noah out and show him the park. What do you say?", Elliot asked and Liv agreed. laughing at his question. He smiled and went and to pack some things for Noah.

"And that's why we love your daddy so much. He takes good care of all of us.", she whispered to her unborn child and Noah.

"And trust me, daddy loves you too.", Elliot commented and Liv looked up and smiled. Then, he came closer, and picked her up, and held her close to him.

"I love you, Liv.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go to the park, and spend the day with our kids.", Olivia said, and they did just that.

At the park, Olivia and Elliot watched as Maureen and Katie played with the younger kids. Maureen came overt sonf look Noah, and Liv watched happily, just as Maureen put him on the slide, and in the baby swing. She watched Maureen go down the slide with him and heard him laughing. El smiled at his daughter and then kissed Liv's forehead. He saw the deep intake of breathe and she scooted closer. Tears sprung to her eyes and she leaned on Elliot for support.

"They love him! He's their brother. I know he's been with us for a year now, but it just seems like we never get to do these stuff together. ", Liv said.

"I know, Liv, and when this baby comes, we will make time for this as well. I don't wanna be like my dad who wasn't there for me, and you are no where near your mother. I want to be there for my children.", Elliot said.

"But you are. Look at our family, El. You made this all come together when you came in those dogs at my old apartment. I was wishing that you were there or that I had someone, and you did that. You came into my life with arms wide open and I fell into those handsomely rugged arms perfectly It was the day that my life started turning around.", Liv said. Then, Liv called the kids for lunch and they all came running.

"Guys, lunch time! Come on, I bet Noah's hungry, and this baby is hungry.", she called, and they all came running. They went to the little corner bistro and ate lunch. But as soon as Liv smelled the food, she felt the sickness coming up. She thought that she had been over this stage, but it came on suddenly.

"Uh oh", she sad, and ran to the bistro's bathroom.

"Whoa! Mom's sick. Wasn't this phase supposed to be over?, Dickie said.

"Yea. But with your mom, when she was pregnant with Eli, it came and went. I guess today is one of those days. Maureen, will you….?",Elliot asked, but when he turned, both of his daughters had already gotten up. He smiled, and looked towards the little ones, as they were so into eating the chips. Then, he watched Noah, and held him close. In the ladies room, Olivia had just finished in the bathroom and walked out to see Maureen and Kathleen. So, she knew that Elliot sent that.

"Liv, you okay?", Maureen said.

"Oh, it's morning sickness again. It creeps up every now and then. I hope your dad is too worried, or concerned. It's hard, but hey it's all worth it. I am so glad that I am carrying this baby.", Liv said, and teared up a bit.

"Oh, mom. Don't think that about Dad. Of course, he's concerned. I heard him tell Dickie that this creeps up and it did with Eli. It's okay. We all understand. Dad just wanted us to come to see if you're okay. Plus, we are females.", Maureen said.

"Plus, we just wanted to thank you for allowing us to come today. You didn't have to and that was very sweet of you. We love you. Dad loves you, and being concerned and worried is Dad's job.", Katie said, handing her mother the handkerchief. Liv took it, and wiped her tears away, and smiled. She knew her daughters were right, but still felt a bit guilty. They all went back to the table moments later, and Elliot stood up.

"Why's Daddy standing?", Eli said.

"He's being a polite gentleman, it's something Dickie could learn.", Katie said. Dickie made a face, and everyone laughed. The kids watched as Elliot waited until Liv was seated and then took his seat. Maureen and Kathleen smiled at each other and then ate their salads that they had ordered.

"So, Cal, how's school?", Dickie asked.

"Ah! School's fine. I want to go out for baseball.", Calvin said.

"Well, we can all help you prep. When's the tryout?", Katie said.

"Guys, you don't have to. I know you have work.", Calvin said.

"Are ya kiddin? I'd love to help ya. Plus, I can showoff my skills.", Dickie stated.

"Skills?", Katie and Maureen said, laughing.

"Yes, my skills.", Dickie stated and Calvin laughed.

"Alright, fine. The tryout is in two weeks. But I want to make sure that I'm there for mom too.", Calvin said.

"Honey, don't put what you want on hold. Go out for the team.", Liv said, and gave a bite to Noah.

"You sure, you are okay with me going out for the team?", Calvin said.

"Yea, and we can help ya practice.", Elliot said. Liv smiled. Liv smiled.

"You guys really are the best.", Liv said.

"Hey it's family, anything for family.", Dickie said.

"Yea, and you owe your dear old dad a football game. How about it? Liv can be the score keeper, while Maureen Lizzie and Katie on one team and Dickie, Eli, Calvin can be on one. I'll be permanent QB.", El said, and Liv laughed.

"That's awesome!", Dickie said.

"Girls versus boys!", Lizzie said, and pushed Dickie.

"Me and Noah will keep score. Noah, does that sound good?", Liv said, and Noah just laughed.

"He's cool with it.", Liv said.

"Alright let's go.", Elliot said, and Liv went to sit on the bench. She smiled, took pictures and watched as the kids and Elliot went to play football. After a few good times, the kids came back to get water.

"Well, the girls won!", Liv said.

"Yea, we let you win.", Dickie said.

"How you feeling, baby?", El asked.

"Great, but right now, I got the hots for the permanent QB!", Liv, said, and Elliot came over to her and kissed her. After a good couple minutes and a great make out session, Eli said that they needed to get a room. Elliot laughed and backed away.

"Eli!", Liv said.

"What? It's true!", Eli said, and laughed.

"Yea, but mommy and I can do that all we want.", El said, and kissed Liv again.

"Alright, enough already, let's get some ice cream. Noah said he wanted it.", Lizzie said.

"You did, my sweet boy. You want some ice cream?", Liv said.

"Ice cream!", Noah said, and clapped. Liv nodded and they headed off to get the cool dessert. They all laughed at how quickly Noah started eating his.

"What would you like my queen?", Elliot asked Olivia.

"Mm, well you know my favorite is Chocolate peanut butter but the baby has me wanting something a little different.", Liv said.

"Okay, and what might that be?", Elliot said.

"Butter Pecan", Liv said and smiled. Elliot nodded in approval and got two scoops of butter pecan ice cream. Then, he paid and went to sit by his kids.

"So guys, Liv and I need to start thinking baby names. We don't know the sex, but we want to be prepped. Any suggestions?", Elliot asked.

"How about Maximus, Max for short?", Dickie stated.

"Wow, that's a great name. What about a girl? Lizzie?", Liv said.

"Let's see, well, why don't we do something sentimental to the family. Mom your mother was Serena. Dad yours was Bernadette so what about Serena Bernadette Stabler?", Lizzie said.

"Aw, Liz, why did you have to go and get sentimental?", Katie said, wiping a tear away.

"It's perfect. Great, so Max if it's a boy, and we'll do Max Donald for grandpa, and then we'll do Serena Bernadette for the girl.", Liv said.

"Thanks guys!", Elliot said.

"No problem.", Lizzie said.

"Good names guys!", Maureen said.

"Are you okay with them? We could still probably use more suggestions.", Liv asked.

"No, they're great. I know gramps will like those. Plus, grandma is gonna be ecstatic. I just want you all to know that I love this family.", Maureen said.

"You sure you're okay?", Liv said.

"Yea. This is a great day. We've gone to the park, and we've had a great family day. I am happy.", Maureen said.

"Honey, you know we love you. I know you're older and probably don't want to hear this, but if you weren't here, any of you, we'd be worried sick. I'd be going crazy. We love you guys so much.", Olivia said.

"It just seems like sometimes we are pushed to the side, like we are unwanted.", Maureen said. Now Olivia and Elliot knew that this was the problem that Maureen was having early.

"What? Maureen, we don't feel that way, honey. God, I know we have Calvin and Noah that need our attention more, but you always have a special place in our lives. Maureen, I love you as if you were my own daughter as well as Katie and Lizzie. Dickie, I love you as much as I love Calvin and Noah. You are my children. I want you to have the life I didn't have because I was with my mother. I know you think that we don't want you, but we do. I couldn't imagine my life without you.", Olivia said, breaking down.

"Mom's right, guys, I know that we have all these things goingon, but that doesn't mean that we want you here any less. I am grateful that you are here because it reminds me how much of a great father I am. It is really hard for me to say this because I know when you kids were growing up, I wasn't there for you. I know you think that I am spending more time with Noah and Calvin, but I am trying to make them feel the love of a father that I know that I didn't give to you enough when you guys were little. I am not trying to replace you at all. No, I am making sure that you know that I love each and every one of you and want you all happy.", Elliot said.

"I guess we just feel like our problems don't matter as much.", Katie said, speaking up.

"Listen, your problems or needs do matter to us. I want to make sure that everyone feels love and appreciated here. You guys matter so much to me, that if you were gone, or not here, I'd be extremely worried and upset. I know it may sound weird, but I like having my family under one roof because that means I know that you guys are safe. Don't you think that I worry about you every day? I do! Katie, when you have a case that is hard for you, I worry about you, because I know how hard you've worked. Dickie and Lizzie, when you guys have an exam or something that you've prepped for or anything for school, I worry about you and how you do on those things. Maureen, I love hearing about your day and how things went at work. Eli, I love helping you learn and watching your eyes light up and how happy you get when you understand something. Calvin, I am so proud of you that you've been through that horrific case and have come out blooming and have become a great young man. Noah, momma just wants the best for you. I promise what ever you guys need, will help you with because that's just what parents do. I love you guys so much.", Liv said, crying.

"Thanks Mom. I guess, I just really needed to feel like part of the family again. I know now that you and daddy love each and every one of us and we love you too. I know this new baby will be loved too, and we are here to help. I guess with everything happening recently, things just started to weigh heavily on me.", Maureen stated.

"It's fine that you felt that way, Mo, just tell us. It will help all of us grow as a family. This conversation really proves how much we love you guys, so much, and we would do anything for you.", Elliot said.

"Family hug?", Eli said, and everyone nodded. They hugged and Liv hugged each one separately and kissed them. Then, the kids went and did whatever they needed to do. Elliot laid with Olivia in the living room.

"You think, Mo's okay?", El said.

"I do. I think she's fine. I think this was a venting process for her and it went great. She understands how we feel and how everyone is loved here.", Liv said.

"Yes, I understand and feel the same way. I love you Liv. Thank you for handling that, it was tearing me up inside.", Elliot said.

"I know it was, and it was breaking my heart too.", Liv said, and held him tight.

"Alright, does baby stabler want anything right now?", Elliot said.

"Nah, he just needs to relax with me and you. Let's go take a nap then we can go out to dinner.", Liv said.

"Great idea.", Elliot said, and went with Olivia to their room.

Things settled down for the Stablers at their house for the next few weeks. Everyone pitched in and felt the love that they needed to. They knew that everyone loved them with arms wide open. One day, Liv was sitting on the couch, watching television. Elliot had went to go get dinner for them, and Noah and Calvin were in their rooms, and Maureen was out at her job and Katie was at hers. Dickie and Lizzie had called and said that they were on their way home.

"Hey Mom", Dickie said, coming and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, how was class? Was that finance test today?", Liv asked, sitting up.

"Nah! Professor pushed it back, due to the lack of in class prep! I was elated.", Dickie said laughing.

"Yea, well, luckily for me, my professor for Forensics popped a quiz on us today. I aced it! I guess studying and having your parents as two of the New York's finest paid off.", Lizzie said.

"Really, that's great guys!", Liv said.

"How's little undoing today?", Lizzie asked.

"Moving around a bit. It's like he's excited or something.", Liv said, rubbing her stomach.

"He wants to get here quicker!", Lizzie said, and Liv laughed and then the baby gave a hard kick and Liv felt that one. She winced and Lizzie immediately went over to her.

"You okay?", Lizzie said.

"Yea, he just kicked me hard.", Liv said, rubbing her stomach again. Lizzie rubbed her stomach and the baby relaxed.

"You've got the magic touch, Lizzie, just like your dad.", Liv said, and Lizzie smiled.

"Oh mom, I may need your assistance tonight studying. We are working on processing cases in my Evidence class. I know you like to make sure that all are covered, so that's why I came to you. I just am confused a bit.", Lizzie said.

"No problem sweetie, I'd be glad to help you.", Liv said, and kissed her daughter's head before getting up to check on Noah. He was in his play pen, and he was crawling and moving from toy to toy.

"Hi my angel! What's that?", Liv said.

"Rawr!", Noah said, and Liv laughed.

"That's right, it's a tiger.", Liv said, and then felt a twinge.

"Ooh, alright, baby, I know, momma's gotta eat.", Liv said to her unborn child.

"Noah, you want some nannas?", Liv asked, and Noah's eyes lit up. Liv moved to the kitchen and then got her son and herself a snack. She hand't been having the weird cravings yet, but knew that things may start getting like that. But as soon as she turned to go back towards where Noah was, she felt the pain.

"Oh God!", Liv said aloud and Dickie and Lizzie came running.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is it the baby?", Lizzie said. Liv was holding on to the counter and then Elliot walked in from the store.

"Sorry it took so long babe, lines were crazy today. Plus, getting a ton of food….", Elliot had stated but then saw Liv's state. He rushed to her side. "Babe, you okay? Breathe, Liv, breathe!", Elliot said, and then she calmed down.

"THat was a pain, El. I hope that doesn't mean anything.", Liv said, scared.

"Our baby is fine. Now, what were you doing?". Elliot said, guiding her back to the sofa.

"I went to the kitchen to bring Noah a snack and me one too, and it just hit me.", Liv said.

"Oh, how is the pain now?", El asked. His kids were there standing around him.

"It's not as bad, but there's still a twinge. El, I am scared. What if another one comes? This can't be labor, it's too soon. Oh God!", Liv said, as another pain struck her.

"Honey, you need to relax. We are going to call the doctor and see if we need to be coming in.", Elliot said, and Liv breathed through it. Soon, though, she was clutching Elliot's hand harder and he held her close.

"Guys, call your sisters and brothers. Have them meet us at the hospital. We are going in", Elliot said.

"It's too soon. I can't loose this baby! I just can't!", Liv said, crying.

"Oh God, this hurts!", Liv said through the tears. Just breathe through it, Liv, breathe, breathe. You are going to be fine. Lizzie, grab Noah, Dickie call the hospital and tell them what's going on and that we are coming in. Liv, relax, baby. It's going to be fine.", Liv said. Once they got to the hospital, Liv was wheeled in and the doctor spoke with Elliot. The girls and Calvin came running in and went straight to Olivia.

"Mama! You're okay. You're going to be okay. I can't lose you. We can't.", Calvin said.

"Never gonna lose me baby.", Liv said, through pain. Then, she was admitted to a room. The nurse asked Elliot to step aside for a second, to fill out forms and Liv held on tight.

"El, don't leave!", Liv said, and he shook his head.

"Never my darling, I will never leave you. I am just going to fill out those forms. Liv, the kids are here. You've got them and they are safe. Just try and relax. But I'll be back!", El said, and Liv nodded. She kept feeling little twinges here and there, and those really bugged her. What was going on? Before long, another searing pain coursed through her body, and she screamed in pain. Elliot who was on his way back, ran to her room, and went to his wife.

"El, something's wrong. I think, I'm losing our baby.", Liv said. Then, she cried, and apologized to Elliot. Elliot cupped her face, and the doctor checked her out. iAfter a few minutes, the pain stopped. The doctor came in and checked things and asked her about the pain.

"Mrs. Stabler, hows the pain right now?", the doctor asked.

"It's tolerable. It's just twinges.", Liv said.

"Well, then, I think we can say that the Braxton Hicks that you were experiencing have finally subsided. We have you under surveillance and will continue to monitor you, but since the pain has stopped, then we will release you tonight.", the doctor said, and Liv thanked God. Elliot was scared too, and kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry guys, I made you rush here because of me.", Liv said.

"Nonsense, Ma. We have to be here to support you. This was just a warning sign that we are getting closer and closer to this little one's entrance.", Maureen stated.

"Yes, which means we all have to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Liv, you need to fully relax baby. Let us do things for you. It's fine, we can take care of things. Noah will be well taken care of and we've got everything under control.", Elliot said.

"But I still want to help. It's my job to take care of my children.", Liv said, sternly.

"I know Liv, but it is about taking care of you and that little one now. Trust me on this.", Katie said. Liv nodded then turned to Elliot. He was holding Noah.

"I am sorry I freaked out, over this El. It's just I was scared I was going to lose him or her and then I could lose you.", Liv said, sadly. Elliot caressed her cheek, and tilted her chin up. He could see the tears in his eyes, and smiled.

"You're never going to lose me. I love you so much.", Elliot said and then kissed her. After a few hours, Olivia was released and was able to go home. Liv wanted to cry at the support that she was getting from her family, and now things were going to be just fine. She knew what she had to do was relax, and focus on her baby.

"You sure you're okay?", Maureen asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's my body's way of prepping for labor. It's completely natural. Mo, what is it?", Liv said.

"I… we just don't want any of the Stabler's to be hurting and that includes the new baby. You are our mother and I hate seeing you in pain, so when I saw that, it freaked me out.", Maureen said, and Elliot shared glances with Olivia.

"Maureen, you don't need to worry about me. The baby is protected. I am well taken care of by everyone here. It scared me too honey, because I felt like if this baby is somehow gone and it's something that I could have done, I would never forgive myself. I know you guys won't either and that's hard to bear.", Liv said.

"Mom, don't think like that. Like you said, the baby is protected. We just want to make sure that everyone is safe and alright and you are. It's the best. We've really understood things this week and how things really are in this family and I'm glad to be a part of something so amazing.", Maureen said.

"Thank you, Maureen. You're right. We love with arms wide open. we are welcoming this baby into this life. We will show him everything.", Liv said.

"I love you Mom.",Maureen said.

"Love yi more.", Liv said.

"Alright, group hug, and let's go inside.", Liv said. All of the Stablers came together in a group hug and held on tight. It was a great moment.

Author's note: Okay, so yes this chapter is one of the shorter chapters of the series. I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to make sure that I included a little bit of insecurities in here somehow and of course the braxton hicks. Read and review. Up next, the baby is welcomed into this life with arms wide open and we see what names Elliot and Olivia chose. Those reviews help me know that there are people out there that appreciate what I write. Thanks! EO forever! Next up, it's baby time! Remember EO forever! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: You're having my baby!

Liv woke up and stretched the next morning. Being seven and a half months pregnant, things are slowly getting prepped for the baby. She knew that soon, they'd be putting another crib into Noah's room, and adding details that they needed. She sighed and curled into her husband.

"Good morning, honey.", Liv said.

"Good morning, my love.", Elliot kissed her. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. He traced his other hand over her body, and instantly felt turned on. Liv moaned as he began to move his lips from her mouth to her ear. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as the sensations ran through her too.

"Oh El", she said, turning in his arms. He pulled her close once again, and kissed her and they made out. He turned her on her back, when he began moving down her body. She kissed him once more, before knowing that they had to stop.

"El, we can't, the baby.", Liv breathed heavily.

"I know, I just wanted to make you feel good again.", Elliot said, and held her close. She looked down and wished that she hadn't stopped the advances her husband was trying to do.

"Oh, El, I am sorry. I just want to make sure that everything's right. Please don't be mad at me.", Liv said, and held on tighter to her husband, pulling him to her. He felt the tears begin to come on her face and looked up. He moved her head back up, and kissed her forehead. Then, he saw that she was upset with herself, and beating herself up over this. He kissed her stomach and hen captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Your moms the best. Liv, don't ever, ever, feel like I am mad at you. I love you so much, that this is perfect for me. I want you to be happy. Honey, don't be sorry. I am fine. I live to please you.", Elliot said.

"I just don't want you to feel like I am abandoning you. I am not. I just want things to be perfect and things are going great. I love you and would want you to be mad or disappointed because I don't want to make love right now.", Liv said.

"I'm not, trust me. I get it. You are beautiful and I just wanted to prove that. Liv, I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Liv said. Then, they heard Dickie come in the room

"Hey guys, Maureen got Noah up this morning and he won't eat again and throwing his food!", he said, and then laughed. Elliot smiled and then said, that this was their life. He went to check on their son, while Liv got ready. Everybody was already ready downstairs, when Liv came down. Liv sat down on the sofa, and Lizzie came to sit by her and so did Kathleen.

"Noah made that mess ma! It was so cute. It was like he wouldn't want Maureen to feed him.", Katie said.

"You guys know how he is with eating. He's very particular to who he likes to be fed by.", Liv said, and smiled.

"Yea, he was so funny though!", Eli said, and bounced into the kitchen. Liv laughed.

"I bet", Liv said, tickling Eli. Eli's laugh could be heard and Elliot smiled.

"Honey, you didn't have to come down yet. We've got an hour till everyone comes and I'm sure the little one needs his rest.", Elliot said, sitting next to her.

"I'm okay. Did Noah eat?", Liv asked.

"Yea, but now he's content with you. He's getting the attention that he needs from his mom. But please remember to relax.", El said.

"I'm good, El. I just need you.", Liv said, and laid into his shoulder, with Noah on top of her. She smiled and watched him play, and then lay on her chest. She kissed him and smiled down at him and rubbed his head. Elliot kissed her head and the others stood watching.

"Look at them Katie, they are so cute. Noah is curled up on Liv, and she's curled up on Dad. It's so beautiful.", Mo said and began to get teary.

"Mo, don't go get sappy on me. Jeez!", Katie said.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm the hopeless romantic here. I just wis they didn't have to struggle to get here.", Maureen said, wiping her tears.

"Those struggles made us stronger, Katie, made them stronger.", Lizzie said, and Katie nodded.

"So, guys, what do you think of having a party for the new baby? You know, like a baby shower?", Dickie asked.

"That'd be fun. It would give me something that I can look forward to.", Liv said.

"Yea, it'd be great. Let's go ahead and pan it for this weekend and then we can all help Liv in prepping for the baby.", Elliot said, and the kids nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna call the people that w need to invite, Katie can you order the cake, Lizzie and Dickie go get what we talked about the other day. Eli and Calvin, why don't you guys go to the store. Katie can bring you when we go and get the cake.", Maureen said.

"Look at them, El, working together.", Liv said, snuggling into her husband.

"They've all become family, Liv, and families do things and work together. It's what they do.", Elliot said.

"Yea, and this little guy got his breakfast and had his lovin' on Momma. What do you say, Noah, wanna play with cars with me?", Elliot turned to Noah. Noah clapped, and Liv smiled as she watched her husband get on the floor and play with her son.

"Soon, sweetie, you will be doing the exact same thing.", Liv said to her unborn baby. Just then, the baby gave a strong kick! Liv winced and rubbed her belly. When Noah began to get sleepy, Liv picked him up and laid him near her, as she took a nap too. Elliot helped the kids get the house together and soon, they were ready for the weekend. It was Friday, and the cake was ordered and received and then the team was called. Things were going to be great.

The next day, it was the baby shower. Maureen got up early with Katie and they began putting things together. Elliot had heard Noah cry for his Dada so he went to get him.

"Dada", Noah said.

"Hey there big boy. You wanna come lay with Momma and me for a few more minutes.", El said, and Noah laid his head down on Elliot. Elliot kissed his head and brought Noah to Liv. When he walked in, El put Noah by Liv and watched what he did. He immediately curled into his mom, and Liv wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey", Liv said, groggily.

"Hey, he wanted to come and lay with you.", El said.

"Mm, thank you. But I could use my husband next to me.", Liv said.

"Alright for a few minutes. Then, I need to go check on stuff downstairs.", Elliot said, then Liv nodded. He got into the bed and curled into her. He rubbed her back, and she arched into him.

"You sure you're okay? Any pain?",El asked.

"No, I mean, it still comes and goes, but I know that it's those stupid Braxton hicks. I can handle it.", Liv said.

"Just remember I'm here for you. I know I can't do much for the baby right now,I just wanna make sure that you are safe.", Elliot said. Liv turned in his arms, and kissed him.

"You do a lot for the baby. You helped me prepare, you help me relax and take the stress out of things. You are here, which is the most important thing. El, you are doing a lot for us.", Liv said.

"Alright, I guess, you're right. I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong here.", Elliot said.

"Nothing is. I promise.", Liv said, and cuddled with him. Soon, though, Elliot knew that she was asleep and untangled himself to help the kids outside. The girls finished the housework and got everything ready. Noah spent the day with Liv, and Elliot helped to make sure everything was perfect for Liv. After a good half hour, Elliot smiled and looked at their work.

"Good job guys! Momma's going to Love it!", El said.

"You bet she does!", he heard behind her and turned around to see Liv there.

"Honey, you could have slept for a few more minutes.", Elliot said.

"I wanted to make sure things were perfect down here and they are.", Liv said, and coming over to him.

"Where's little man?", El asked.

"Calvin's playing with him. He's such a good brother.", Liv said.

"Okay, well the girls and Dickie have got things set out here. We're all ready.", Elliot said.

"Yes, we are.", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, Elliot saw her tears.

" Li baby, please don't cry. Talk to me. We can work this out together." Elliot said. "I don't know El. I've been thinking a lot about things and I am so scared about all of this. What if I'm not a good mother?" She mumbled as she tried to get her tears under control. Placing his hand under her quivering chin, Elliot pulled her head up so he could look into her tear stained eyes.

"Babe, you will be a wonderful mother. You already are. You have all of these wonderful children, who love you and it's just how your hormones are acting right now. You are the best mother there is.", Elliot replied.  
"How do you know that, though? What if it's different with this baby since it's the first one that I actually carried? How can you be so sure of that when I'm so unsure? I look at how I was raised and that is now way for a kid to grow up. Oh El, if I become my mother, please lock me up. Don't let me hurt this baby!" she cried, taking a deep breath while she wiped angrily at the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks.  
"Because I know YOU. I know what kind of a person you are." Elliot said, pausing as he brushed the hair away from her eyes as he continued, "You, Olivia Margaret Benson-Stabler are perfect. You are the most loving and caring woman I have ever known in my life and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the most loving and caring mother I have ever known. Our baby is the luckiest baby in the world. You're their mother. You're just anxious about the baby coming. That's what's really wrong."  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" Liv asked, finally getting her emotions and tears under control. She looked into his blue eyes and weakly smiled. He smiled and kissed her forehead before answering. "Of course I'm sure. It's just uncharted territory for you. You've never had to endure what a birth is like. I know you went through that with Eli's birth, but Kathy was there doing all the work. I know, that I'm not helping by bringing Eli's birth into this, but you were there. Look, I know it won't make a difference but I'm scared too, Liv. I have been a father for so many years and that's not what i am afraid of. I am afraid that this baby will take on my bad traits and I don't want that. I mean think about it, he does have half of me. You know I wasn't the most sensitive guy in the squad room. What happens if our baby grows to be like that? I don't want that. But together we can do this. I am sure of it. We just have to look at this as the new and exciting experience that it is and take it one step at a time. We have each other, and soon we are going to have a beautiful new baby. We also have our love for each other. That love created this precious new life, and that love will guide us through anything that the future holds for us, just like it always has in the past."  
"You're right, El. I guess I was just letting my imagination get out of control. And you're also right about our baby being lucky. But it's because you're it's father. You're the best. Look at what you have done for your kids. You've always been there. I love the fact that I get to share this experience with the best man I've ever known." Liv said, turning and kissing him.

"Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the guests are beginning to arrive.", Maureen said, and Liv nodded.

"Thanks for helping me through this.", Liv said, taking his hand.

"Thank you, too. We can do this, Liv.", Elliot said and Liv nodded. They went inside and waited for their guests. Soon, Amanda had shown up. She had brought Frankie, knowing that the kids might enjoy her and it would give the adults time. Nick came in with Zara, and Fin brought Ken. Liv held her breath and tried not to let the tears come out when she saw all the people there for the day. Carisi was there too, and he brought Dodds. Everyone was there that was part of the team. The next person to arrive was the captain and then it was Munch. The whole gang was there. She didn't know if Munch was coming, but he had said that he wouldn't miss this. When Don entered, Liv smiled and was glad. He had brought Eileen with him and they hugged each other. These are the people who had always been there for her and she was thrilled to have them there. She smiled and then the tears started. Amanda came over and held her shoulders and told her that it was perfect and Liv moved to Elliot.

"Liv, come on babe, this is what we wanted. Everyone is here.", El said.

"I know. It just makes me so happy that the baby has family here. I have a family.", Liv said.

"You know that's true.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Then, they moved to the kitchen, where conversations had already begun. Carisi was playing with Noah, and Dodds was talking with Fin and Ken. Nick was talking to Dickie and Amanda was watching as Frannie was running with Lizzie around the backyard. The kids were watching as Calvin was hanging with Zara and smiled.

"We might have a little puppy love here.", Maureen said.

"Yea, it would be so cute. Zara's a sweet girl.", Katie said.

"Should we intervene?", Maureen asked.

"Nah, let them be. Let's jus wait and see what happens.", Katie said, and Maureen smiled.

Amanda was talking with Liv a few moments later.

"How are you feeling?", Amanda asked. Liv shrugged.

"I mean, I guess, okay. Those braxton hicks are bugging me every now and again. But in reality with everything together, I am scared.", Liv said, and began crying. Amanda moved closer and she called Maureen and Katie.

"Mom, trust me, there's nothin to worry about. Everything is going to be okay.", Maureen said.

"I just don't want the baby to feel like neglected like you were. I mean, we have so much going on already and we are adding one more. I don't want it to feel that way. Plus, there's the fear that I spoke with Elliot this morning. I am afraid of being my mother. I know I am a mother to you all and Calvin and Noah, but I could potentially become like my mother and I don't want that.", Liv said.

"Mom, you heard Dad this morning. Nothing like that will ever happen. We won't let that happen. I know we have a lot going on, but this is the right thing to do. We all love you and we know that we are going to love the new baby too. I know I said that sometimes I feel neglected, but I understand that it's hard with so many of us here and everything going that we have. Family times are the best and that's what we need to do.", Maureen said.

"And as far as becoming your mother, trust me Liv, you are no where near your mother. I know I never knew you growing up, but she was a drunk and didn't ever want you around. But we do. We want you around. Hell, I am gonna miss the hell outta you at the precinct. I already do. We want you, to be the best you that you can be.", Amanda said.

"Thanks guys.", Liv said.

"No problem. We know you are dealing with a lot and trust me we are here to help.", Katie said. Liv smiled and hugged her. She knew that this was the family that she wanted.

"So, let's eat, I'm starving!", Liv said, and everyone laughed. They all went into the dining room and ate a good meal, which was chicken, mashed potatoes and even some green beans. They also had other things like a few sandwiches and things like that. After the lunch, Liv went back to the living room, and Elliot sat next to her. He rubbed her tummy, and then kissed her.

"You think you can handle the gifts?", El said. Liv nodded.

"This one, is from Maria and Zara and I.", Nick said, and it was a small baby blanket and a mobile that was all police things, such as a badge, a star, handcuffs, and it played the song of a lullaby. Liv shout it was adorable.

"This one is from Frannie and me.", Amanda said, and it was a cute little onesie with a puppy on it. Them, it was also a cute pair of booties that matched the onesie.

"Well, this one as a gift for Momma and baby.", Don said, and handed Olivia the gift. It was a police onesie that was blue and white with a badge on it. Then, the present for Olivia was a photo frame with a photo of Olivia and Elliot and the precinct, and it had their badge numbers on it. Liv began crying a bit, and Elliot wiped her tears away.

"Well, here's mine!", Carisi said, and it was a few books that she knew that the baby would love. Olivia loved this because that's what she wanted.

"I didn't know really what to get!", Carisi said.

"It's fine. I love reading to Noah, and now his baby brother or sister will love them.", Liv said. She felt a kick and smiled.

"That means, he agrees.", Liv said, and the group laughed.

"Mine is just a diaper bag, Liv, but it's cute and it has Baby stabler on it.", Dodds said, handing Liv the big bag. Olivia loved it, and thought that the added personal touch made the bag.

"Wow, Dodds, who knew you'd be so sentimental.", Amanda said.

"Well, it was either that or my dad's idea which was a snuggie for the baby. . I told him since you didn't know the sex, and it is May right now, and that's for later, that'd would not be a great idea.", Dodds said.

"Good thinking.", El said.

"Momma, we have one more present.", Maureen said, and went and got it. It was a chest and a crib that was the Stablers. Liv began really tearing up at this because of how sentimental it was. "Now, we have to keep it in the family, so, we gave it to the new baby.", Maureen added.

"That's so sweet of you guys.", Olivia said. She then hugged her children.

"Momma, I got you something to, and Noah tried to sign the card, but I helped him", Calvin said, and handed her a photo frame that was a moving photo frame. The pictures were of each chid, the parents, the team, and then the whole family together. Olivia cried at this and told Calvin that this was too much, but he shook his head and said that since he was a Stabler now, he needed to make sure the new baby knew it too. Liv smiled and hugged her son.

"You guys, all of this really wasn't necessary.", Liv said.

"Liv, sweetheart, it's fine. They wanted to show the baby how much they love and adore him.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Thanks guys", Liv said.

"You're welcome, boss.", the team said.

Just then, she grabbed her side. "Oh." escaped Liv's lips. Elliot moved closer. was immediately by her side.  
"Liv, baby, it's okay. Breathe. You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, it was just a twinge. You know another Braxton Hick prepping me. Your child likes to move in there.", Liv said, rubbing her stomach.

"You sure you don't need the hospital?", Amanda said.

"Guys, it's nothing. Last week, we had a scare with Braxton Hicks and the doctor told me that being closer to my due date, these would happen a little more often than I like.", Liv said.

"You positive?", Nick said.

"Guys, I'm great.", Liv said, and the team backed off. Then, everyone split up. The team stayed around and talked about everything under the sun. The girls were in one room chatting while the boys were in the kitchen.

"So, how does it feel? Like has the baby dropped?", Amanda asked.

"Um, no. But I am sure things will happen soon. I mean, I'm not one to complain, but this isn't comfortable all the time.", Liv said, and laughed.

"I can imagine.", Maureen said, and shook.

In the kitchen, Liv saw that the guys were talking.

"So, El, another baby soon, eh.", Fin said.

"Yea, Fin, and I'm perfectly happy. I mean, things could not be better. I have my family, and my team back and that's all I am worried about.", Elliot said.

"Good cuz that's all you got time for.", Dickie commented and Elliot gave him a stare that meant that "Shut the heck up!". Dickie understood and off the glare, he decided to change the subject.

"So, any of you see the Knicks game the other night?", Dickie said.

"Dude, it was awesome. Last buzzer win!", Nick said.

"Yea, Burke's good, but I like Ntilkina better.", Fin said.

"Oh jeez Fin. He's good and all, but Bure's here's best when it comes to point guards.", Dickie said. Elliot just watched the interaction and laughed. He turned toward Olivia and watched her with the ladies. She was so beautiful. At the same time that he saw her, she was looking for him and smiled. Everyone continued talking and just relaxing.

The next few weeks, things were really uneventful. Fin updated Liv every few days with the cases, but nothing was big enough for them to come in. The family had all chipped in to help Liv relax and realize that she was a great mother. One morning, while sitting in the living room, Liv got up to use the restroom for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. When she was on her way there, she saw Elliot pass her with Noah and kissed him.

"Where ya goin, babe?", El asked.

"Bathroom, be right back. (to Noah) Don't do anything cute while I'm gone.", Liv said, and tickled Noah. Noah smiled, and clapped. Elliot watched him and bounced him and let his wife go to the bathroom. Being eight and a half months pregnant, Liv was nearing the end of term and boy was she ready to pop. When she came out of the bathroom, she looked a little freaked, but decided to tell Elliot.

"Hey, El, come here.", Liv said, and he came in. Noah was in his play pen, with Katie playing with him.

"El, my water is seeping. Is that bad?", Liv asked, freaked out.

"No, it just means that you are in the beginning stages. This happened to Kathy too. Just relax baby. Here, lay down, and just relax.", Elliot said, trying to stay calm.

"Have you called the doctor?", El asked her once he got her in bed.

"No, I was too scared too.", Liv said, getting worried.

"Okay, just breathe and relax. I will call.", El said, grabbing the phone. He took Liv's hand and spoke with the doctor.

"Okay, Mr. Stabler, we understand that she's seeping right now. Has her water fully broken?", the doctor asked.

"No, and her contractions are very irregular and mini.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. He knew what she was feeling without even saying anything.

"Okay, so for now, just stay at home. Keep her laid down and resting. If the water does fully break, please come in.", the doctor said, and Elliot thanked them and hung up. He told Liv what the doctor said, and it seemed to calm her nerves just a bit.

"But, El, what if…", Liv said.

"Honey, relax. I have everything under control. Katie has Noah right now. I am going to tell her that she needs to be ready. We already have the bag in the car just in case, and I learned that the hard way. Just relax, sweetheart.", El said.

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you, for keeping me calm. I know that you are scared too, but just you being here with me, helps me do that.", Liv said.

"I love you.", El said, and kissed Liv.

"I love you too.", Liv said. Just as the kiss ended, a small contraction hit. A small moan escaped and Elliot jumped into action. Then, he realized that now they needed to go in. He told the kids to call and let them know they were on the way, and they all piled in the cars and headed to the hospital. On the way, Elliot began coaching her, telling her to breathe through it. Soon, it loosened up, and Liv relaxed. Once they got to the hospital, another contraction was ripping. This one is where her water broke. Liv felt it, and looked at El. He told the doctors. But as she was rolling in, Liv felt more of the pain.

"Oh Epi-dural, epi-damn-dural!", Liv screamed, as the doctors rolled her in.

"Just breathe. Liv, breathe, honey. Breathe. You're doing fine!", Elliot said.

"Really, Fine, El? My stomach and back hurts, and I'm about to squeeze a life out of me! I'm scared!", Liv said, and then another contraction hit, this one stronger.

"Now Mrs. Stabler we are going to get you something for the pain.", the nurse said.

"Not little honey, please, I need the drugs.", Liv said. Elliot held her close, and waved the nurse away.

"Honey, you are going to be fine.", El said, Liv winced, and held Elliot's hand tighter. The kids came walking in the room, and went to Liv's side.

"Hey guys, come on in. Momma's doing okay. She's in pain, but it's a good pain.", Elliot said. Olivia gave him an exasperated look and spoke to her children. Calvin went to her side quickly and held her hand.

"Mom, it's us, we are here for ya.", Calvin said.

"Hey guys, you guys okay?", Liv asked. Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other and then to Liv. They knew that she was more concerned with their well being instead of focusing on her and the baby. Calvin scooted closer to Olivia, and they placed Noah in Olivia's arms. Then, she kissed Noah's head and watched as he played with Liv's hands, but mainly just laid in her arms. She smiled and watched as held her hand in his tiny little one.

"Liv, focus you baby. Right now is not about the kids. It's about you and our little miracle.", Elliot said.

"Yea, momma, right now, it's about you. We're just excited about this.", Calvin said.

"But that's my job. I worry about the kids, no matter what. The kids come first, and then me.", Olivia stated and watched Noah as he shifted towards Elliot. Elliot took him from Olivia and held him close. The girls went closer to Olivia and tried to get her to focus on herself.

"Momma, you need to focus on you. We are fine.", Katie said.

"Katie's right, Momma. You need to focus on what you need.", Maureen said, and Liv smiled. Then, she felt a hard contraction, and squeezed their hands.

"Ooh that was a good one.", Liv said, when it let up. Noah was taken from Elliot as the nurse said that Liv had to be checked.

"Okay, Mrs. Stabler, we are about 6 centimeters. Give it another hour or so, and then we are going to bring your baby into the world.", the nurse and doctor said, and then Liv nodded.

"Liv, you are doing a wonderful thing here, baby. You are bringing a miracle into the world. Do you still wanna go with the names we chose?", Elliot said, rubbing her forehead.

"I know I want Serena Bernadette for the girl, but maybe something different for the boy. I want to do something that means a lot to us. I know we wanted Max, but what do you think about switching it a bit?", Liv said.

"Okay, what about Matthew Donald? We still want to use Don right?", El asked.

"Yea, but what about Chris Donald Stabler.", Liv said.

"That's perfect. Chris is perfect for our little man and Serena is perfect for our little angel.", Elliot said. Just then, another contraction hit. This one was harder. It lasted longer, and Elliot called the doctor.

"The contraction really has lasted a few minutes.", Elliot said.

"Oh please check me!", Liv screamed and the doctor did so.

"Congratulations, you are fully dilated. We will get you set up and then we can have the baby.", the doctor said.

"Just breathe honey, you can do this.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and continued to breathe. Once they were all set up, Liv held Elliot's hand as she listened to the doctors instructions.

"Alright, Olivia, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push.", the doctor said, and Liv nodded.

"I don't know if I can do this.", Liv said.

"You can. Liv, you can do this. I love you.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, the contraction hit and she pushed with everything she had. She pushed hard and soon one little miracle was born. It was a boy. Chris Donald was born.

"El, it's a boy. It's our son! Chris!", Liv said, and teared up. Then, after Elliot cut the cord, he kissed her and handed her Eli. She was teared up, and crying, and kissed her son's head. But just as she was holding him, she felt another pain, and she knew that the placenta hurt, but this was more like a contraction. She felt the urge to push. She told Elliot and he notified the doctor. The doctor came and checked Olivia and said that she should be very happy. She was having another baby. The nurse took Eli and got him all checked out, while Elliot helped Olivia. Soon, there was a little wail, and a baby girl was born. Serena Bernadette was born minutes after Eli, and Olivia was exhausted after.

"Twins, Liv, Twins", Elliot said, and kissed her as he was crying to.

"Thank you", Liv said, and kissed Elliot. After getting cleaned up, the kids came in.

"What did you have momma? By the way, the teams is out there too. I called them.", Lizzie said.

"Send them in, and then we will tell everyone.", Liv said. Lizzie put her head out the door and everyone came in.

"Alright, so here's our daughter, Serena Bernadette Stabler, and Elliot has our son, Chris Donald. We changed the name from Maximus to Chris. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.", Liv said, with tears in her eyes. Elliot moved closer and kissed her forehead and smiled. This was a happy day for both.

"No, we are not. He doesn't look like a Max anyway.", Dickie said, and everyone laughed. Don went over to Liv and hugged her and then, as the kids were holding their siblings, he went over to Elliot.

"How you doing, El?", Don asked, as he watched Olivia dozed off into dream bliss.

"Well, I can say this, Don. I saw God today. He was here in the room. We all thought that we were going to lose Liv, but soon enough, the little girl was born and our whole worlds changed. Oh God, I am so happy for Liv. She finally has the family that she's always dreamed about.", Elliot said, smiling and getting a little teary eyed.

"I am proud to call you my son! They are beautiful and I know that you will take good care of the, Elliot. and so will Olivia.", Don said, patting him on the back. Elliot turned and hugged him, then he saw Liv smiling at her husband and her father.

"I love you, El!", Liv said, and smiled.

"I love you, Liv, and hank you for bringing these two into our lives.", Elliot said, looking down at the bundles of joy in Olivia's arms. He smiled and kissed her. This was truly what God had planned for her and Elliot and now, they knew it.

Author's note: Okay, what did you think. I infused a little bit of different bits from shows that I like in this. Hope you like this. Please read and review. Your encouraging words make me want to write more. Thanks for those. Okay, up next, Life in the Stabler house with the new little ones is brand new for both of them, and they have three babies to worry about. Read up how the Stabler family handles three babies with Noah, Serena and Chris. Calvin comes home from school and begins feeling the effects of someone's bullying. A school jock is pestering him and he finally wants to tell someone, so he tells Olivia. Find out what happens, and how things are handled, in the Stabler household. EO forever! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Life as we know it

After giving birth, Olivia spent two days in the hospital. The doctors had checked the babies' and said the they were perfect.

"El, relax, baby, the nurse said she'd bring them in a few minutes.", Liv said.

"I can't help it, Liv. I want them in here. what's taking them so long?" Liv pats the bed and El goes down to sit by her. "It hasn't been that long since the nurse said that they were bringing them. Elliot takes one last look down the hallway and walks towards his wife's bed; he reaches over and kisses her tenderly. "Have I told you, Mrs. Stable how proud I am of you, and how much I love you? El said and kissed his wife.

Liv returns his kiss, "Yes. you have, -but I don't mind hearing it again." Elliot chuckles, and laughs. Elliot said , "I love you, Mrs. Stabler, and I am so proud of you for giving me not just one beautiful baby girl, but one beautiful baby boy too. Chris and Serena are our miracles." At his words, Liv's eyes are tearing up,

"They are perfectly made, El, just for us.", Liv said, and kissed her.

"Yes honey, the doctors say that we almost missed Seren but things weren't a loss and boy did that scare me. But Liv, relax, things are just fine. There was some sort of sign that I had thatI knew that things were going to be alright."  
"An inkling, what are ya psychic?", Liv laughed, and Elliot made a face, but laughed with her. aJust then, the kids came in and then the nurses brought the twins. They spent time with them trying to make them feel comfortable and everyone was happy. The second day of the hospital stay, a nurse entered with Serena and another entered with Chris, and asked her if she was ready o nurse. Liv began crying and nodded. Elliot came and sat behind her and she pulled down her hospital gown and watched as her daughter latched on and began to get the nutrients that she needed. The nurse watched as the baby nursed, just to make sure and Liv was tiring up. She tried to hold it in, but Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to. Elliot smiled and watched as his wife beamed and teared up, and kissed her forehead. Serena had finished and dozed off, so the nurse took her and put her on Elliot's chest to burp. The nurse then gave Eli to her and Liv did the same thing for the little boy as she did the baby girl. When it was all said and done, the nurse told the parents that they could keep the twins in their room for the remainder of their stay. Olivia was elated because she now was not separated from her babies any more.

"Oh, El, aren't they precious?", Liv said, as she stood up and watched her twins sleep.

"Yes, they are honey. Thank you so much for bringing them into my life. You are so wonderful. I love you so much!", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Olivia said. He kissed her and then he picked up little Serena and put her in her mother's arms. He picked Eli up and promised to always be there for them. He sat on the bed playing, when there was a knock on the door, and the kids came running in. Maureen was carrying Noah.

"We want to meet our siblings.", Katie said.

"Come on in Guys" Liv said, and they came in and moved closer to Olivia and Elliot. Noah started cooing and Liv took him in her arms, as she gave Serena to Maureen.

"How's my boy?", Liv said, and kissed his head. Noah Smiled and curled into Liv's arms. She then rubbed his back.

"Ma!", Noah screamed, and Liv began crying. It was his first word.

"Mama's here. How are you?"", Liv said, smiling

"Mama, baby", Noah said, pointing to Serena.

"That's right buddy, that's your sister and this is your brother. Can you say hi?", Elliot said.

"Hi", Noah said, then he got up and waddled over to Liv with Serena.

"Be nice, Noah.", Maureen said. Noah looked at her, and then, kissed Serena's head. Everyone awed, and Liv told Elliot to put him in her lap. He crawled up to her and showed him his sister and brother.

"So, how come you went with Chris?", Dickie asked.

"Well, like you said, Max didn't fit him. I was thinking about it, and it just didn't seem right. Then, I thought of a name that I like for guys, and "Chris" always stood out. So, your dad agreed and we went with Chris. We still kept Donald as his middle name.", Liv said.

"Chris fits him.", Katie said, holding Chris.

"Yea, and she's you, Liv. She's got your facial features, but daddy's baby blues.", Maureen said.

"Yea, and Chris is the same, with dad's features, and Mom's eyes. They are fraternal alright.", Dickie said, looking at them. Liv nodded, but smiled.

"El, you've been quiet. You okay?", Liv asked, worriedly.

"Of course, honey. I always thought this would never come true, and now that it has, I am just basking in the glory.", Elliot said.

"Dad, you knew all along, Liv was the one for you. You just a bit of hard time seeing it. It's okay. Things are the way they are supposed to be. Aren't they?", Katie said, and faced Chris. Chris smiled, and Liv sighed.

"She's right Elliot, I knew that this was meant to be. I always thought you liked me more, but when you left, I thought that you didn't love me. But that changed the day I saw you at Lewis' trial. When that day happened, I knew you'd come back for me, and you did.", Liv said, tearing up.

After a while, the kids went home, and Liv and El relaxed a bit. Don had texted and said that he was picking up Fin, and the team was heading over. Liv nodded, but knew that she needed to change first. She went and changed with the help of the nurse, and Elliot and was a little ashamed at the blood that was there, but the nurse said that it was normal.

"Don't look at the blood," she barely whispered, holding onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them.

"What blood?" He asked with a smile, standing back up and helping her into the shower, stripping off and getting into the shower behind her.

After helping Olivia with the shower and getting a chance to wash himself off, Elliot helped her dry off and get her fresh clothes on, currently combing out her hair and drying the ends with a towel. She had on her all black pajama set, no makeup, wavy wet hair and yet she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He kissed her temple, brushing his fingers through her hair, "You look gorgeous right now, in case you were wondering."

"Really, cuz things are still sagging and I just feel not so pretty.", Liv responded.

"Liv, you gave birth a few days ago. You are beautiful.", El said.

"There's that Stabler charm I love so much.", Liv said, before leaning up to kiss Elliot. He helped her back in bed, and gave Chris to her for nursing. The baby at first wouldn't wake up, but then, when he felt Liv's breast near him, he woke up. She gave him to Elliot after to burp and nursed Serena. When he finished burping Chris, he noticed Chris was falling back asleep.

"Sleep tight, little man, you have a whole crew coming soon.", he said, then took Serena from Liv.

"I love that. When you give them each the attention they deserve. I noticed last night a few times when I was asleep, you'd watch them and talk to them.", Liv said, covering back up.

"I love them so much. They are a part of both of us, and that's amazing to me, even though I've had five kids already. I just hope everything's perfect for them,", El said.

"It will be, because we will make sure of it.", Liv said, kissing him. Then, after Serena nodded off to sleep, Liv wound up falling asleep her self for an hour before the team came. She was just making up, when Don came through the door.

"Hey, Liv.", Don said.

"Dad, how are you?", Liv said, hugging her father.

"I'm great. Eileen and I are wonderful, and she's excited to see you later at your house. She went over to help the kids. I brought Fin.", he said, hitting Fin.

"Thanks, man! Look at them, they are too cute!", Fin said.

"I didn't know you were the baby type!", El said, joking with him.

"Man, shush, I love kids.", Fin said, and turned to the kids. "Hey guys, Uncle Fin, I'm momma's brother, and trust me, you can count on me.", Fin said.

"Well, grampa loves you very much. He's waited a long time for this to happen.", Don said, looking over at Liv and El. They sat there, cuddled together, watching the sight before them. A few moments later, the rest of the team visited, and it was a sight to see. The, after a few moments, Don turned to Elliot and Liv and smiled.

"You did so good ,Liv...I'm so proud of the woman and mother you've become," he said softly into her ear, kissing her cheek. "Alright, call me if you need anything and I'll come by the house when you guys get home." He turned to Elliot and clapped him on the shoulder, "Take care of them, son."

"You know I will," he said seriously, nodding his head.

"So soon?", Liv asked.

"Well, I need to pick up Eileen and then we are going out so, I fancy she'd want time to get ready. I think it's about time, don't you?", Don said. Liv's mouth dropped.

"Dad, that's awesome. Let's hope she says yes. Keep me posted.", Liv said.

"Will do. Bye, guys. El, and bye bye Serena and Chris. Grampa loves you.", Don said. He hugged Liv and then left.

"You okay with that,Liv?", El said.

"Absolutely. He serves to be happy, just like I am.", Liv said. After a few hours, and the team gushing over the baby, the purse came by and everyone left. After checking a few things out, she sid that they can get ready and head home. They signed the release papers and then headed home that afternoon. When Liv and the babies were discharged and able to go home, the kids were notified and so was the team. The team said that they would head over later.

"El, we didn't plan for two? We only have one crib waiting. What are we gonna do?", Liv said.

"Not to worry baby. We just get another one. I think Katie picked up one the other day and has the rooms all set for us. Don't worry baby.", El said.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to, it was a mood swing. They say that post birth some mothers have a bit of post partum.", Liv said.

"When did they say that? Was I not there for that?", El asked, not remembering.

"You were signing us out. It's okay, El. They gave me some pamphlets. We are okay.", Liv said, and El breahted. Since the kids were home, Liv put them in the carseat in the back and headed home with her husband, She made sure that they were secure, and kissed them each before getting in the car. On the way, she noticed that ever so often, Elliot would look in the rearview to make sure that the twins were okay, and Liv just smiled. She knew he would be like this.

"Honey, what's wrong? You've checked them five times in the last five minutes.", Liv said, and patted her husband's arm. She turned around and made sure her babies were okay, and they were perfectly sleeping.

"I just… I just want to make sure that they are alright. I can't believe that we are taking them home.", Elliot said, and Liv saw the tear drop form his eyes.

"El, they are fine. It's wonderful that we are taking them home. What's really going on?", Liv asked, and scooted closer.

"I just don't want to let them down, Liv, as a father. You are a wonderful mother and have proven that many times, but what have I done. I've gotten myself almost killed many times and it was stupid decisions on my part to take those risky jobs. I don't want to let these little guys feel that. I want to be the best dad I can be to them, because I sure wasn't to Lizzie, Dickie, Katie and Mo.", Elliot said, and Liv looked down.

"Honey, you are more than a father to them. They know that your job is risky, and so is mine. But that doesn't mean that we don't put our family first in everything we do. Listen, we are good parents. You are a great father. I don't ever remember Maureen being so wonderful, and thanking Kathy, or Lizzie and Dickie, being so grateful that they have you at all of their school functions, and then finally Kathleen. Remember that mess you had to deal with for her because she had an episode? Honey, you are there for your kids. Look at what you've done for Noah, and he's only been with us for a few weeks, and then there's Calvin. I don't know how much he has said to me that when he was taken, you helped to rescue him, and it wasn't just me. He trusts you. Then, there's the two miracles we have in the backseat. Sweetie, they are living proof that you are a good father.", Liv said, and Elliot knew Olivia was right. He looked over and smiled and kissed her hand.

"Let's get these two inside, and see what the kids have thought of for us.", Elliot said and kissed Liv. He felt better knowing that his wife, Olivia, was right there for him, helming him throughout everything they faced.

"Welcome Home!", Liv heard and looked at all of her kids. They all stood under a banner that read what they had said, and Liv teared up.

"Hi, mom, dad, and babies. We just wanted to do something grand for you.", Lizzie said.

"It's beaitufl.", Liv said, and hugged them all.

"How's the little ones doing today?", Maureen peered at the twins.

"Well, they've slept, pooped twice, and were fed right before we left. They are good. They probably will be up in a few because of a poop. After we can let you all hold them. Let's just not wake them up, I tried that once, and trust me, it was not pretty.", Elliot said, and Liv smacked him

"El! Your father's right though.", Liv said, and smiled. Walking into the kitchen, "It just feels so good to be home. I hate hospitals.", Liv said after taking a few steps.

"I know but it was for a good cause.", Katie said.

"Very good cause.", Liv smiled. Then, everyone went back to their things that they were doing after watching the babies for a few minutes.

Liv heard Serena cry, and knew that she was first to poop. When she checked her daughter, she smiled. Elliot helped her and brought Chris who was up within minutes. Liv sighed and knew that this was their life now. But she would not have it any other way. After changing the twins, Liv watched as the twins slept and Noah moved next to her on the sofa. He was laying next to her, sleeping on Elliot's shoulder. He had woken up and called for Dada after a short nap. Elliot went to go get him, while Liv was with Chris. When he returned, Noah reached for Liv and curled into her body as she was rocking Chris.

"El, move him to the sofa. I am putting Chris in his crib and Serena is in hers. I have the baby monitor and I'll be out there soon.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and took Noah out there.

"Come on, Noah!", El said, and Noah clapped.

"You are so loved, little ones, so loved. I love you and will protect you always.", Liv said. Then, she put Chris down and moved to the living room. She was tired, and El saw it. He let her lay next to him and Noah was curled into her side.

"We did it daddy. we are finally where we wanted to be.", Liv said, scooting closer on the couch. She allowed him to lay his head on her lap, and rubbed Noah's back. She watched the twins and they were so adorable.

"Liv, I love you.", Elliot said, and they kissed. They moved to the bedroom and fell asleep. It was only an hour until Liv was woken up by a cry from Serena. Liv knew that it was feeding time, and Elliot moved to get her. When he walked into the nursery, he saw Calvin standing there, watching his brother.

"Hey dad, sorry, just wanted to check on them.", Calvin said.

"Serena's about to be fed, but I'm sure Chris could use your company.", Elliot smiled.

"Okay, Chris, here's the deal about us. We are a bunch of kids and two parents under one roof. It's like the brady bunch but even more kids, and less adults. You'll understand when you get older. The main thing is here that we all love you. I was so excited when I learned that you came into the world. I have always wanted a brother and now that I have you and Noah and Dickie, and Eli, well I've hit the mother load. I love you little man. I promise to protect you always.", Calvin said.

"That was wonderful, Calvin!", he heard and saw his mother there.

'Mom, aren't you supposed to be feeding Serena?", Calvin said.

"I did. and now, it's Chris' turn. I told your dad that I'd get him and give him time with Serena. I am so proud of you Calvin. You have to know that.", Liv said.

"I do, I know you are and I am proud to be your son.", Calvin said, smiling weakly.

"What is it baby?", Liv asked.

"Well, I don't think it's any thing, just some mean kids in my grade.", Calvin said.

"Are they being mean to you?", Liv said, getting fired up.

"Mom, they started out saying stuff about things that didn't make sense. Like how you were never there for me and the others because of your job. I tried sticking up for you, but things went no where. It's hard, but I'm dealing with it.", Calvin said.

"Why didn't you tell me when this started?", Liv said.

"I didn't want to worry you, and you were about to have the twins.", Calvin said, looking at the baby in Liv's arms.

"Well, please, from now on tell me so I can help you. And you know I am here for you whenever you need me, all of you guys. I couldn't imagine my life without you.", Liv said, getting teary.

"I know, mom.", Calvin said, hugging her.

"I love you Calvin.", Liv said.

"I love you.", Calvin said, then returned to his room.

After feeding Chris, Liv went back to her room.

"Hey, is Calvin okay? I heard you guys, talking, El said, stepping out of the shower.

"Yea, he is just dealing with someone at school being mean.", Liv said.

"Bully? Liv, we gotta…", El said, but Liv cut him off with a kiss. She saw Serena laying on the bed. She picked up her daughter, and brought her back to the crib. When she came back, she looked at him.

"I know you want to do something, and I love you for it. I hate bullies to, but he's saying stuff that invalid. Let's wait, and see what we can do. Calvin has to learn to stand up to these people.", Liv said.

"bit, don't you worry about him getting hurt?", El said.

"Of course, I do, Elliot. How can you ask me a question like that?", Liv said, her emotions coming out a bit.

"Liv, I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just want to help him.", Elliot said, coming over to her. He saw her breathe in and out, and then hugged him.

"I am sorry, honey, of course, I worry about him, he's my boy. But I do know a thing or two about situations like this. We just need to make sure that he stands his ground and doesn't back down.", Liv said.

"I know, and you're right.", El said, and then they curled into each other and went to sleep. That sleep was short lived as the twins cried twice during the night and Noah was up once wanting a changing. By the next morning, Liv was dragging herself out of bed.

"Honey, stay in bed for a few. I'll let the kids know that we need to rest and that they need to handle things.", Elliot said. Liv nodded, but just as she was laying down, Serena cried.

"Okay, I can do this.", Liv coached herself and walked into the baby room.

"Shsh, my angel. Momma's here. Whatsa matter?", Liv asked. Once Serena was in her arms, she fell back asleep, and Liv noticed that she just needed her mother. Liv smiled and rocked Serena in the rocker. The motion seemed to lull the baby to sleep and Olivia. After a while, Elliot didn't know where she had gone. What he found in the babies' room melted his heart.

"Mama night night", Noah said in Elliot's arms.

"Yea, bud, Mama night night. Let's let her sleep, huh. She's had a rough few days.", El said, and kissed his son. Then, he brought him to the living room. He told Katie and the kids that Liv was resting. Katie smiled and went to her mother. She walked in quietly, and went closer to her.

"Mom, we are going to drop Lizzie and Dickie at college and then head to work. You and dad have off, so you rest.", Katie said, and got those two together and smiled. Liv nodded and fell back sleep. The kids kissed her and the left for daycare. She rested for a good twenty minutes, when Serena began to cry. When she got up, Liv felt woozy and sat back down. Elliot came over with Serena and said that she was just lonely. Then, he saw that Liv was out of sorts, and told hero rest. He told her that she needed to rest, given the amount of stress that her body had been under these last few days. Liv tried to get up again, shaking the fact off that she was tired and that she was fine, and Elliot persisted.

"But El, I need to help you with the twins and Noah.", Liv said, and a third time, she tried getting up. But Elliot told her to sit down.

"Liv, I have everything under control. You need to rest baby. I don't want you to get sick.", El said, and that got Liv worried. Liv turned and was breathing heavily.

"Whose sick? What do they have? Where are they?", Liv stood up, but then sat back down as Elliot shook his head.

"Liv, everyone is okay. I was just commenting on the fact that you are running yourself ragged.", he said. He saw breathe, and wondered really what was going through her mind.

"Honey, what is it?", Elliot asked, settling closer to Olivia.

"Mostly it's lack of sleep, but I am just overwhelmed. Three babies and then Calvin's going through some mess and then there's wanting to be the best wife, and work, and my life just doesn't stop", Liv said. She sighed, and Elliot put his arm on her. Then, she admitted something, she'd only admit to her husband.

"Through all of that, honestly, El, I am scared.", Liv said, and held her husband closer.

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to any one of our kids. It's fine. Listen, wy don't you rest for about an hour and I can watch the twins and Noah. They are with me, we can bond. It'll be fine. Like the kids said earlier, rest. You have done so much for us, and now it's time for us to do for you." Elliot said.

"Okay", Liv said, and laid on the sofa and let her muscles relax and sleep. Elliot massaged her for a few minutes, and felt her body relax. He smiled at Serena and picked her up.

"You ready to bond with dear old dad?", Elliot said, and Serena just looked at him. He kissed her. Then, he picked up Chris and sat down with them. Elliot read to his children, and then he changed them and fed them the bottle. When they were done, they were ready for a nap. But he didn't want to let them go, so he cuddled with them on the sofa and he too slept. Hours later, Liv woke up and saw the most amazing image that she ever could. Her twins were sleeping in daddy's arms, while Noah was playing by his feet. When he noticed her, Liv put a finger to her mouth and whispered for him to be quiet. He looked down, as she came closer and she picked him up. She played with him and she smiled. She watched as he discovered the things around the room and smiled.

"You are so cute!", Liv said.

"Ma!", Noah said. He said it a bit loudly and it woke Elliot up.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your nap?", El asked.

"Good, exactly what I needed. Thank you for taking care of them.", Liv said, rubbing Noah's head.

"No problem. They are little angels.", Elliot said. Then, he heard the kids come in, and Calvin came running in the living room.

"Hey buddy, how was it today?", Liv asked.

"Well…..", Calvin said, and looked down.

"You better tell them Calvin, tell them what that boy did.", Maureen said. Liv looked at her, and closed her eyes for a second.

"I tried to tell him that what he was doing to me was wrong, and that he should stop, but he didn't. It got worse.", Calvin said.

"Worse, how?", Elliot asked.

"Worse, by him putting me against his locker and beating me up.", Calvin said, showing the black eye, and bruises on his arms.", Calvin said.

"Did you tell a teacher?", Liv asked.

"No one would believe me when I said I got punched. They just said that everyone said that I ran into the locker.", Calvin said.

"Does it happen in the hallway only?", Liv said.

"No, I'm always chosen last around PE for everything. No one likes me there, Mom!", Calvin said, crying. Liv hugged her son, and even started to tear up herself.

"We love you, baby, we love you so much.", Liv said.

"Yea, mom's right. We love you here.", Elliot said. Then, Dickie and Lizzie came home and Dickie took one look at Calvin and got angry.

"Dickie, he's okay.", Elliot said.

"I wish I was there! God I wish I was there to help you. I hate bullies!", Dickie said.

"Calvin, you have to tell someone. You have to make them stop.", Lizzie said.

"They're right Calvin. You have to tell the teacher or someone that you can trust. Honey, I am here for you. I am glad you told me instead of hiding it from me.", Liv said.

"I couldn't hide it from you. I knew you'd be able to help me.", Calvin said.

"Do they say anything specific that you can remember?", Maureen asked.

"They just say that I'm stupid and one from a crazy, family who doesn't have time to care about me. But I know you do.", Calvin said. Liv nodded and hugged him again.

"We are here for you Calvin, always.", Elliot said. Then, Calvin asked if he could go and play with Dickie outside. Liv nodded and watched as his son went with Eli and Dickie outside playing. He was laughing and throwing the football, and Liv shed a few tears.

"Oh, God, El, he's being hurt and I don't know what to do?", Liv said.

"Liv, we are there for him a hundred percent. We always will be. I promise you, if something happens tomorrow, we will go into the school and talk to the principal. In fact, we can pick him up tomorrow and if we see anything wrong, we will go make sure that they know what is going on.", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Liv said, holding him close. Then, she took Serena and said, "And that's why we love your daddy. He fixes everything."

"Hey, I try!", Elliot said and Liv laughed. The rest of the day was spent doing homework and relaxing. It was a great time for all to just be together and bond. Then, the next day, things got worse. Calvin's life was threatened by the bully who said that he would hurt him badly if he didn't do what the bully wanted him to which was do his homework. Calvin told his parents this on the way home, and Elliot and Olivia turned the car around and went to talk with the principal and asked Calvin to watch the babies. Noah was with Lucy and he was fine. Calvin agreed and played with them before the little ones fell asleep.

Inside the school, Liv walked into the office and Elliot could see the Mama Bear Benson begin to come out. Elliot took her hand and Liv smiled.

"You ready, Liv?", Elliot said.

"Of course, Elliot. This is for Calvin.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. When the principal was able to see them, Liv looked at Elliot and smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know I'd be all over the place emotionally if I was doing this by myself.", Liv said.

"I'm with you babe. Partners forever.", El said, and Liv smiled. Then, they walked into the office and sat down. The principal had Calvin's file and shook their hands before they sat down.

"So, what can I help you with today?", the principal asked.

"My son is coming home for about a week now, with bruises and students have made threats to him and my family.", Liv said.

"Really, has he told anyone besides you?", the principal asked.

"He has tried, but the teachers seem to think that it's nothing. I know my son, and he wouldn't say something that wasn't true.", Liv replied.

"We know that you have measures in place for this, and we want to help. We just want to make sure that our son is taken care of at school.", Elliot said.

"I will have to talk with some of his teachers and see what's going on. I never have heard of this before and we want to make sure that all of our students feel safe. I will have a talk with his parents and we can change his class schedule.", the principal said.

"Seriously, that's it? My son is scared to come to school because he fears fir his life and you're telling e all you can do is change schedules. What about punishment? We know this is happening and we know someone has to know. But here since no one has stepped forward, nothing will happen to the son except he will get a talking to. That's just not right.", Liv said indignantly.

"Mrs. Stabler, bullying protocol is that we have to perform some sort of investigation. Then, once we find the evidence and reports are written, we can file a police report. We can also make sure that he is aware that this is one his record.", the principal stated.

"So basically, right now, this was just to inform you. You can't seriously do anything.", Liv said.

"We know what's going on, and we will investigate.", the principal said, and with that she dismissed the Stablers to do the investigation. Liv was shocked and amazed that they could do anything more to help Calvin.

"So, basically, we went in there for nothing. Calvin could get hurt tomorrow and if I lose him because of bullying, it'll kill me. I am just shocked.", Liv said, in the car.

"There's nothing that we can do right now. All we can do is protect Calvin the best way possible.", Elliot said. When they got in the car, Calvin was there, and looking hopeful. Liv ran up to him and hugged him.  
"I am sorry Calvin, she said that there has to be an investigation and things have to be done in order. I know that you are disappointed but we have to do it this way.", Liv said.

"I figured that this was something like that. Man, I'm never going to get things just to be alright. There's always something. First it's Vivian, then my grandfather, then Clarabelle, and now this. Will my life ever be normal!?', Calvin cried. Liv held him and looked at Elliot.

"Of course, buddy, we'll get there. We just have to get through this and then we can make sure that you have the normal life that you want. I promise", Liv said tearing up a bit.

"Thanks mom", Calvin said. He got home and went to his room for a while.

"I'm worried, El. He's unhappy and it's hard to watch him be sad. I want to help him but I just don't know how.", Liv said, curling into him with Serena laying on her chest. Chris was in Elliot's arms, sleeping peacefully.

"I know baby, let's just wait and see what happens. It'll be hard for us, because he's our son, but we have to have faith that everything's going to be alright.", Elliot said. Liv smiled.

"Now, I remember why I married you. You keep me grounded.", Liv said.

"Oh, Liv", El said, kissing her. Then, he rubbed Serena's back, and she cooed at him.

"Hey my girl, that's daddy and your brother.", Liv said. Liv smiled and watch as El's finger was hooked into Serena's hand and did the same with Chris and that's how they fell asleep that night. They woke up a few hours later, due to a feeding and changing, and then it was back off to bed. Liv hoped that she could sleep the rest of the night but she was worried about Calvin.

The next morning, Liv and El dragged themselves out of bed again, and El made breakfast and dropped the kids off while Liv stayed home with Noah and the twins. Lucy came to help out and saw Olivia's fears about Calvin. Just then, as Olivia was feeding Chris and Noah was with Elliot, babbling his head off and Lucy rocked Serena and fed her, the phone rang. Lucy put Serena in Elliot's arms and went to get the phone.

"Stabler residence. Who may I ask is calling?", Lucy answered.

"Hi, this is the principal over at Manhattan Park High, is Mr. or Mrs. Stabler available?", the principal asked.

"Yes, one moment.", Lucy said, and took Serena from El, and then handed the phone to Liv.

"This isOlivia Benson-Stabler.", Liv said.

"Mrs. Stabler, this phone call comes with great regret that I have to inform you that Calvin was involved in a bullying situation today, where the teachers saw a child stab your son with a scissors. That child has been expelled, as we need to do discipline wise. Calvin is on the way to the hospital as we speak.", the principal stated.

"Oh my God! We'll be right over. Oh God!", Liv said, and hung up. She was shaking and Chris began crying, which started Serena.

"el, we ned to go now! Calvin was hurt at the bully's expense. We need to get to Mercy.", Liv said.

"Let's go, Lucy, just come with us. Can you put the twins in their stroller, and I'll hold Noah?", Elliot instructed and Lucy did as she was told. Soon, they were ready to go.

"The kids! Someone has to let them know.", Liv said, crying. Elliot nodded and sent a mass group text to them. Soon, they all responded that they'd be there. When they were rolling Calvin in, Liv and El pulled up. Lucy got the kids out and Elliot and Liv waited for her. She held his hand and was crying and freaking out. She walked in with the gurney, and cried.

"Stab wound, needs patch up and possible blood transfusion.", the EMT said, and Liv was in tears.

"Momma!", Calvin said, and then was out of it.

"I'm right here baby, right here. You'll be okay.", Liv said, then they took him back.

"Dad, what happened?", Maureen, Katie, and the twins Lizzie and Dickie ran in asking. Eli was with them as well, next to Dickie.

"Apparently, we waited too late, and Calvin was stabbed by the bully. He's been expelled and that's taken care of, but we are just hoping Calvin comes out okay.", El said, and went to sit by Liv. The babies were crying.

"I can't get them to settle down.", Lucy said. Maureen took one look over where she was sitting and decided to go help her and Katie agreed to go with her.

"It's going t be okay, Liv, it just has to.", Elliot said.

"He's going to be fine, Mom. It's Calvin. He's the strongest one of all of us.", Dickie said.

"I can't lose him now. Oh God, why couldn't we do more?", Liv said, through tears.

"It's going to be okay, Mom. I promise.", Lizzie stated. Then, after a few more minutes of waiting and praying, the doctor came out.

"How is he?", Liv asked.

"He's fine. He lost a bit of blood, so we did an infusion from the blood bank, and patched him up. He's going to be just fine.", the doctor said. He saw Liv breathe out and thank him, and he moved to go, when Elliot caught his arm.

"Thank you. You saved my son's life. Is it okay if we see him?", Elliot said.

"Absolutely. He's up and awake.", the doctor said, and led them all to Calvin's room.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?", Elliot asked walking in. Liv went over to the other side and held his hand.

"I am fine. Just my side hurts a bit, but I'm fine.", Calvin said.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you.", Liv said, moving his hair out his face.

"IYou're stuck with me mom. I promise.", Calvin said.

"I love you all so much. So, so much.", Liv said.

"We love you more.", Elliot said, and they hugged. Everything was okay now.

Author's note: I know, that you may think that I'm cruel for this chapter with Calvin getting hurt, but sometimes bullies decide to dig deep. I know. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This shows that the Stablers can handle anything. Please R and R. Up next, we are going to see Liv going back to work for the first time since the babies' were born and we deal with a case that a family who is all very close with a pastor may be too close to him, or closer than they think. Also, a knock on the door by none other than Kathy and a visit from Brian proves to the Stablers that what they have is what they want. EO forever!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Games

Olivia woke up the next morning, knowing that she was going back to work today. She honestly didn't want to go, knowing that something would happen with the twins that's important or Noah. But, she knew that this was the way things had to be. Hearing her husband's alarm go off, she curled in to him.

"Good morning, Liv.", Elliot said.

"Good morning El. How are you?", Liv snuggled into her husband.

"Mm, just perfect because you are with me. Um, I rolled over in bed last night, not hearing the twins crying and you weren't in bed. Did they wake you?", Elliot asked.

"No, I just went to make sure everything was okay.", Liv said, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"You went to see Calvin, didn't you?", El said, squeezing her tighter.

"I did. I am sorry, El, but I was scared. I had a bad dream that something worse had happened, and that he was not here anymore. I just had to make sure that he was here with us.", Liv said, shedding a few tears.

"Liv, you're fine. It's okay baby, he's with us, now and forever.", Elliot said kissing her head.

"I know, I know he's okay. But it's never over in my head. For me, there's always something that's happening, and I just feel like It's never okay. Then, there's the nightmares and El, as much as I want those to stop, they don't. They keep coming. I know that I shouldn't be worried about this stuff, but El, it just freaks me out.", Liv said. Elliot watched as she went through her feelings in front of him, and felt so bad for her. This was something that he knew that he feared was going to happen and now that this was reality, it was something that they would have to face together.

He moved to her end of the bed, sitting on the edge and looked at her. Then, he made her look at him and when he did, he could see her fears in her eyes.

"I know how you feel Liv, and trust me, it's okay. You are not alone in this. Trust me, I am right there with you. You can do this sweetheart I know you may not understand why this happened now, but you can conquer this. You've got to realize that everything's going to be okay. I know you are scared, so am I, but we have each other and the kids. Honey, I am always going to be there for you. Lean on us.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and smiled.

"I'll always have you.", Liv said, and kissed him.

"Now, I know this also has to do with not wanting to leave the twins, abut trust me Liv, the are fine. Lucy and my mother can handle it. It's perfectly natural to feel this. You have to go back to work, and the twins understand that. Believe me.", Elliot said. Liv sighed and got up.

"I just don't want them to think that because I am not there, that I don't love them. I am doing this for them.", Liv said.

"Yea, and you are doing what you need to do to survive. We all are.", Elliot said.

"Okay, I am better now.", Liv said. Elliot kissed her once more, before going down to check on Noah and she got herself together. Once that happened, she went downstairs, and allowed Elliot to go get ready while she was busy helping with Noah. She checked on her twins, who were both in their twin rocker chairs.

"Hey my loves. You guys hungry?", Liv said. Serena smiled, and Chris beat his tray.

"Alright. Chris, I'll feed you first, since you are more vocal.", Liv said laughing.

"Want me to keep Serena occupied?", El said, coming down stairs.

"Would you? Chris was a bit more vocal about wanting that food.", Liv said, and Elliot laughed. Then, he walked over to Serena who was reaching for him.

"Come here princess. Daddy's got you.", El said.

"Thanks, I knew she'd start crying. I don't want that. I don't want anything to go wrong today.", Liv said.

"No problem, Liv, and nothing will I promise.", El said, kissing her head. Serena giggled and leaned in to her, and Liv smiled and kissed her as well.

"I'm coming, my love. Your brother's almost done!", Liv said, and tickled her. Just then, Chris finished and Elliot and Liv switched babies and then Liv went and gave the attention that she just gave to her son to her daughter. Elliot spent some time with their son, and Chris fell asleep quickly after being burped. Elliot rocked him for a while, before putting him down and burping their daughter. She too fell asleep quickly and Lucy came over and agreed to stay with them. Bernie also came in and said that she'd be happy to help out with the twins and Noah because she knew that having three kids at this age was harder for one person to care for. Liv smiled, and wished that she could stay.

"Alright, I guess, we need to get going.", Liv said.

"Baby, they are going to be fine.", El said.

"I know, maybe I should just stay home.", Liv said.

"No, Liv, it's time for you to go back to work. We talked about this. It's fine. Everyone is okay here.", Elliot said, and Liv knew that he was right. She nodded and kissed each of her children before walking out.

When she got to the Precint, the others welcomed her back, and Liv and Elliot smiled. Then, they got called on a case. It was actually something that Rollins had seen on the television. She told them about how The reality show "13aker's Dozen" – the "B" in Baker looking like the number 13 - is filming the Baker family in a sexual purity promised/pledge ceremony with Frank Baker and his daughter Lane. The large family standing by. The mother, Pam Baker explains the Virtue ceremony. Later, we see Lane preparing for the ceremony and ball with her whole family in New York City.

"But then, the scene goes to the ball and during a father daughter dance, While other things were happening, Frank, the father, is still dancing with Lane and says she is beautiful, just like her mother. She smiles broadly and says, "Daddy, stop." As he spins her as they dance, she continues to say, "daddy stop" and then, getting wobbly, faints and drops to the floor in her father's arms. The mother comes and rushes to her and they call 911.", Amanda said.  
"Okay, El and I will head to the hospital and talk with Lane. Amanda and Fin, can you talk to the family. Dodds and Carisi seas with the doctor and pastor.", Liv said. They all went and Elliot watched as she got her things together and he smiled.

"I know you're smiling, El. What is it?", Liv said.

"How can you tell?", El said, coming over and holding her.

"I don't know I can feel it.", Liv said, and she smiled.

"Well, I was just marveling at how awesome you are as leader of the precinct. It's all you, Liv.", Elliot said, and Liv blushed. They kissed and then headed to the hospital. When they get there, Lane is in the room. They go in and speak with her, and Liv knows that all of this is due to the virtue thins that happened. The others are there Dodds and Carisi learn that Lane is 3 months pregnant. They are shocked and text Liv to let her know. When Liv sees the message, she sees it as who could have done this. She now was wanting to talk with Lane. Elliot just watches as his wife's fire is reignited and follows her. Rollins sees the siblings standing in a circle and praying for their sister.

Frank and Pam speak with Fin and Rollins, who explains the doctor had to call the police as there is mandatory reporting in these situations as Lane is 13 and pregnant. Pam is in shock and even though Lane is in the room with Olivia and Elliot, her father, Frank says this is a family matter and refuses to let the conversation continue with Olivia and Elliot. Fin tells them that this is customary and asks them about any boyfriends, and Frank explains no, their children don't date. Pam, per her husband's look, tells them that says they don't need their help. Amanda then tells them that this is not their decision, because they need to do their own job, which could involve a criminal act. But pam tells them that if Lane was hurt, that she would have told them. With the doctor, Carisi and Dodds learn that there were no signs of ongoing trauma and that she had low blood pressure, which caused the fainting and otherwise healthy. But he note that he wasn't allowed in there for down because of Lane's parents watching him like a hawk. She said that she knew something was up and even felt dizzy at one point because they were concerned one minute and then they were not and just acting like everything's fine the next.

Inside the room, Lane is scared to say anything, and even though Liv and El tried, she was not very forthcoming with any information. They sigh and walk out and the mother comes up to them, asking what they were doing in there. Elliot explains that they were trying to get Lane's side, but she didn't tell them anything. With one look, Frank and Pam insist they are good parents, and would never let anything happen to their daughter that was an act of criminal awareness. Then, a new person enters the conversation and it's the pastor, who explains that the parents would feel much better talking to the local authorities.

"Mrs. Baker, I understand that this is upsetting, but we are the best authorities to handle this. Also, we know that this was no Immaculate Conception. Please let us help her.", Olivia said. The mother shakes her head and they all head back to the precinct.

"Great, so we are stonewalled, because they don't trust outsiders. Is this their game?", Liv said.

"I'm nt sure it's a game or a ruse, or it's the truth. But, they are being protective. Remember everything that happened with the Duggars. One of them gets pregnant and there was a scandal.", Amanda notes.

"Okay, but guys, they have a right to their right to their beliefs. It's their prerogative.", Carisi said.

"Look, I know that there is no evidence, so again, why are we pursuing? I mean, the parents don't want to se us and don't have a complaint. The evidence isn't there for us, so un reality what's the point?", Dodds asks.

"Because, new guy, she's 13. That's statutory rape!", Fin said, and they shrug.

"Alright, let's take lunch and then regroup. We all need to be on the same page.", Liv said, and everyone nods.

"I know there's something going on, here, El, I just know it. I don't know where to turn.", Liv said, pulling him into her office.

"Liv, you are doing everything you can. Listen, why don't we go check on the twins, and Noah and then we can grab lunch too.", Elliot suggested, and Liv was all for it. She sent a yuck message to Lucy that they were coming home for lunch, and Lucy agreed. She told the team, who was still sitting there, and they all went out for lunch.

At the Stablers, Liv and El walked through the door, and Bernie was trying to calm a crying Chris, while Noah was playing and Serena was also crying.

"Hi my love! What's a matter?", Liv said, and as soon as Serena was picked up by Liv, she stopped crying.

"She started a few moments after Chris. I guess, when we said that you were coming, they were trying to get you here faster.", Bernie said.

"Thanks, Mom, for helping.", Elliot said, and Bernie waved him off.

"Why don't Lucy and I fix you some lunch and then we can get them situated and then while they are napping, we can eat.", Bernie suggested and Luv nodded. She went and fed Serena, while Elliot played with Chris and watched Noah. Then, after, he went into the room and switched babies, when Liv called him and Chris ate. He snuggled close to Olivia while he ate, and Serena nodded off after burping.

"See, Liv, they just wanted us to feed them. Lucy told me that they tried the bottle, but they wouldn't take it. She also said that Noah has been asking for you.", Elliot said.

"I know, El, now I am regretting going back. My babies need me.", Liv said, tearing up a bit. Elliot caught the lone tear that fell, and told her that it was no worries.

"I know how you feel, Liv, I've felt the same way, but we all have to get used to this new change.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and smiled. When Chris was finished, Liv went in the room and ate her lunch that Bernie had made for them. Right before they left, they had a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone?", Bernie asked.

"Not that I know of?", Liv said, and Elliot went to open the door. When he opened it, he was in shock at who was on the other side. It was Kathy.

"What are you doing here, Kathy?", Liv asks.

"Why, I came for a visit. Where are my kids?", Kathy said.

"Work, school, you know, their lives.", Elliot said.

"Don't give me that tone, Elliot. I know that you told them to leave, and knew somehow that I was coming. You keep them away from me!", Kathy said.

"You must be joking. Kathy, the kids are at school and work. I can't stop them from doing their job.", Elliot said. Liv moved up behind him, and saw that it was Kathy. She had hearth conversation, and decided to step in.

"Listen, lady, I know that this is your time to see them, but as you can see, my husband and I are having lunch with our family, so if you would leave, that'd be great.", Liv said.

"Your family! They are never going to be part of your family. Do you hear me, Olivia?", Kathy said.

"Now, it's time for you to go. You don't insult my wife, and the children's mother and use them to get one over on Olivia, my wife.", Elliot said.

"I'll see them later today, and you'll all be sorry when they want to come and live with me. It's not just your kids, Elliot! They are mine too!", Kathy said, and left.

"God, really, we have a crazy case as it is, and now this. She'll not back down without a fight, Liv, and I'm sorry for getting you, the twins, Calvin and Noah into this.", Elliot said.

"Honey, we are all with you a hundred percent. We just need to make sure the kids know that they are welcome here and they don't have to worry about whether they belong here or not.", Olivia said.

"I love you.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him. But then her phone rang.

"Liv, we got something, and there is someone here to talk to you.", Fin said.

"El, we gotta go. Bernie, the twins are sleeping, so when they wake up, it'll be changing time and then they can just play in the pen. Noah needs a nap and then bath.", Liv said. Lucy understood and they headed back o the precinct. When they got there, Liv and El walked in, andLiv saw Brian there. She tensed up, and Elliot knew why. He knew that Brian and Liv didn't end on good terms, and this was something that needed to be taken care of quickly.

"I am not going anywhere.", El whispered, and she deeply breathed.

"Cassidy, how may I be of service." Liv asked.

"Wow, Liv, looking good. But really, could we get some privacy?", he said, looking at Elliot.

"Whatever you can say in front of me, you can say in front of my husband.", Liv said.

"Husband? God, I thought you wanted to be non-attached, and married to the job.", Brian commented.

"Brian is there anything I can help you with, or are you just here to berate me?", Liv said.

"Yes, I wanted to see if Clarabelle got in touch with you?", Brian said. Li and Elliot looked at each other quizzically.

"Clarabelle?", Liv asked. She wanted to make sure that who she was thinking of, Brian was talking about.

"Yes, Clarabelle Drecker, Calvin's grandmother.", Brian said.

"What do you know about Clarabelle?", Elliot asked. Liv was tightlipped and angry.

"I met this woman when I was in bar one night. She told me that her grandson needed to be found. I told her that I was a detective, and could look into it. She contacted me a few times after and then I finally found out who he really was. I knew he was with you, so I told her where you live.", Brian said.

"Did you call Michelle from the DA's office on me?", Liv asked.

"Well, I saw the bruises when I was at the park and knew that whoever he was with could have done that to him. Then, I saw that he was with a young brunette, and didn't know who she was. So, I called the DA's office to look into it, and informed Clarabelle, about what was going on. This was before I told her where you lived.", Brian said.

"You did that to me? That was your move? You played that game with my child? Oh my God!Why Brian? After everything that we've been through, why would you do that? What the hell!", Liv said, getting angrier. Elliot stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I did what I thought was right. He was in pain! Plus, I thought that a grandson should know his grandmother.", Brian said.

"I can't even deal with this!", Olivia said, sitting down. Elliot watched as she was thinking about everything that happened. He continued for Olivia.

"Listen, man, what you did was wrong. You went behind her back after she trusted you and just through some laden us that was somehow related to our son. Well, your plan didn't work. He's ours and he doesn't even want to be with her. I think it's best now that you leave!", Elliot said.

"But Liv, if you'd let me explain…", Brian started.

"You made me remember everything from Lewis, Brian. Michelle asked me. How could she have know, besides you telling her. God, I trusted you.", Liv said.

"It's not like you let me in.", Brian claimed.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't. Get out of my office!", Liv said, and Elliot looked at him sternly. Brian left slamming the door. Liv was breathing heavily, and Elliot closed the blinds. He went over and held her close, and she cried into his arms

"How dare he do this to me?", Liv said.

"I know baby, but it's okay, now. Calvin's with us. He won't have any say in this. Calvin is ours, for good.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but what happens if he gets madder and he and Clarabelle work something out and take Calvin from me. God, El, now we have this too. I can't tell if I'm winning or losing. Somebody please, tell me what are we doing, here because I don't know. I just don't understand all this. Now I do't even know why I dated him. I was so stupid. Now, we have not only this case, but now we have the Kathy drama and Brian's drama added on. I'm not sure I can handle this.", Liv said. She cried into his arms.

"You can and you know what, I am not going anywhere. I will help you and make sure that everyone n our family is safe and sound.", Elliot said.

"I love you, I just don't know what to think right now.", Liv said.

"I know, baby, I know.", Elliot said, and held her close. But as soon, as that moment started, Fin knocked on the door and told her that they needed her for the case.

"Ugh, okay, I'll be there in a second.", Liv said. She collected herself and reminded her that what she was doing was right and hen went to check on the case.

"Amanda looked at the blog. Apparently, there was motion going on here with the family three months ago. This is where Lane got pregnant.", Carisi said.

"Yea, and that family is hiding it. Now, it's our jurisdiction. Okay, let's handle this.", Liv said.

"Amanda, you go and talk with the mother and bring Fin with you. Dodds and Carisi talk to the crew, and Elliot, why don't you and I speak with Lane. Let's get her here and we can start.", Liv said, and the others nodded.

At the Grace Savior Church hostel on 51 West 26th Street the kids are outside while Frank and Pam are recording another segment for the show and state they are leaving the city. Amanda and approach and the cameraman stops recording. Dodds and Carisi go with them and talk to them to see what they know about what happened. Pam tells Fin and Amanda what they already knew and they discuss Lane being in the city 3 months ago and that she could have gotten pregnant here. Pam tries to get them to leave, but Fin warns if they have a predator in their circle they will want help with that. Amanda says they are all on the same side and they are drawing a crowd; they last thing they want is for this to go public, asking them to all come down to the station. Pam nods and she and her husband bring the kids and the cameramen. When they get there, Fin decides to put them all in one room and order a pizza. Then, he lets Amanda order the pizzas. She pulls one of the older boys aside and talks to him. But Graham said that no one was around them.

The crew members are with the parents, and Frank says that he or Pam need to be in there with Lane to Carisi and Dodds. Lane is talking with Elliot and Olivia. Carisi explains that this is protocol, and they need to understand everything. Dodds asks the guys to talk with him for a few minutes, and he laves Carisi to talk with the parents.

"I am sure that whoever you are with, doesn't like the fact that your boss is female.", Pam said to Carisi.

"I am not seeing anyone, but that's not important right now. We need to focus on Lane.", Carisi said.

"That's what my husband and I are trying to do, but you guys won't let this happen.", Pam stated, angrily.

"Look Mrs. Baker, we are trying to figure this whole thing out. Then, everything will be left alone, I promise.", Pam said. Just then, Elliot comes out and asks Dodds to swab the camera man.

"Did Lane say something?", Frank asked.

"She named your cameraman as the man who attacked her.", Elliot said.

"What!", the mother said, and runs in the room.

"Mom, I kept my promise. I didn't say anything.", Lane said.

"Lane, you told the lieutenant that Pete did this.", Pam said.

"I wrote it down. He told me not to tell!", Lane said, and Pam hugs her daughter. Dodds and Carisi had taken to the interview room. Pete is stunned and still doesn't understand and that's when Carisi said that Lane says Pete raped her. Pete looks stunned.

With Lane, she goes over to eat with her family, and Pam talks with Liv and Elliot. She explains that she is shocked at the news about Pete. She tells the couple that he is one of their long time crew members and the kids grew up with him and they trusted him. Liv tries to explain that this is not unusual in these situations. Pam says Lane has never said anything before but if Lane says he did this, then he did this. They raised their children to tell the truth. She is alone with Liv and El, since her husband went to make sure Lane was okay. She runs out and tells Frank who hurt Lane. He is distraught, and wants to see Pete, but Elliot said that this is a bad idea at this time. But to make sure he did the deed, Liv said that they really need to do an amneo to make sure everything is true. Pam at first refuses, but allows it to happen, telling Liv and Elliot that there can be nothing evasive, since they don't believe in any of that.

"We really need this done. If you wanted, we could wait 6 months, until the baby is born. We can't hold Pete that long.", Liv said.

"But you don't think he'll run do you?", Frank said.

"I do, and that is why now is the best time.", Liv said. The parents look at each other

"Have your other daughters said anything? This may have not been the first time that this has happened.", Elliot said.

"Do you mean, our other daughters, Tymber or Summer?", Pam asks. Liv nods. Pam pales in the thought of this going on.

Meanwhile, Dodds and Carisi have Pete in interrogation and they are watching a video that Pete took of Tymber and Summer undressing. Carisi calls it child porn and Fin says this is a federal charge. Pete says he is supposed to have cameras everywhere and he should have erased it, lesson learned. He denies raping Lane and when Carisi says when the baby's DNA comes in, his life is over. Pete smiles and is happy; he then drops the bomb that he had a vasectomy 10 years ago. He doctor can confirm it. He wonders that if Lane said that, she is a good girl and thinks she was told to say it, saying the family protects their own. He says he has footage in the cloud going way back and says he can show it to them so they can see what is going on.

Liv is watching with Fin and Amanda and Elliot and they discuss Pete's revelation. Liv knocks and the guys bring out Pete's computer and show them a video Pete had of Graham groping Summer's piano teacher and her strenuous objections.

"Oh this would explain everything about why the piano teacher dropped out midway through that season and so did Graham.", Amanda said.

"Yea, but they had to know. So, they sent him away. Graham was sent away to Camp Righteous Path, and Evangelical reform camp for bad boys in Canada.", Carisi said. Then, Rollins adds it was not in any episodes.

"I wonders if they told Lane to say it was the cameraman or if she came up with that herself.", Fin said. "I mean, this wasn't just some random call-out. Someone had to tell her it was him."

"There's no way they would blame their son. It's not who they are.", Dodds said. Liv thinks that if Pete stays close, something might happen. So, Liv tells Dodds and Carisi to tell the Bakers to stay close in case Pete confesses and tells Fin and Amanda to drive up to Allanville.

On the Allanville Golf Course, Fin and Amanda speak with Judge Barnes about Graham and sending him to the camp. He said he only suggested that in his capacity as an elder in the church, not as a judge. Amanda tells Fin that is why there is no legal record of that, and the judge is surprised they checked on that too. When Fin asks why did he send Graham there, the judge explains Graham is a boy with too many sisters and he needed to be around young men to let some steam off. He had no trouble with his sisters. Another foursome pulls up and the judge waves to Pastor Eldon – Gregory Eldon's father. The judge says Gregory Eldon is a good man and the acorn didn't fall far from that tree. As the judge walks off, Amanda puts all this together and Fin says he doesn't like golf, he doesn't like small towns, and he really doesn't like the Catskills. Amanda laughs and Liv is phoned to let them know what's their progress. He explains that no one knew anything about Graham but they all knew they were up there. Amanda listens to Liv, then hangs up and tells Fin that Liv said to watch their backs. But, no sooner than she can say that, they get pulled over. Fin is really joking about it, but the officer uses this as cover to hand the detectives Graham's juvie records – three complaints of forcible touching, one attempt at assault on a minor, a few speeding tickets, and the record was sealed by Elias J. Barnes. Fin suggests they get the hell out of here, and Amanda nods.

Liv and El decide to tell the team to take a family night, and the team agrees. When they get home, the kids are there and they feel like this is perfect time to explore the idea of Kathy.

"Hey guys, we need a family meeting.", Liv said. Elliot looked at her and knew that she was talking about Kathy.

"What's up, Momma?", Calvin said.

"Well, this is mainly for the Stabler five. See, Kathy came by here today…", Liv started.

"What did she want? She knows we don't want to see her.", Dickie said.

"We stopped talking to her because when she heard about you and Dad being together, she went nuts and went out with a bunch of guys to prove herself.", Katie said.

"Well, guys, she came by today and wants to know if you wanted to come live with her for a while.", Elliot explained.

"No, why would we? She hasn't cared about us for a few years now and all of a sudden she wants to speak to us and pretend that nothing happened. No!", Maureen said.

"Guys, she is your birth mother.", Olivia said.

"That doesn't make a difference, Mom. She's not our mother. You are. A mother is supposed to be there for their children and care for them. You do that, not her.", Lizzie said. Liv smiled.

"Well, she wants to meet with you guys.", Elliot said.

"We'll meet with her, but we will not move.", Maureen said, and Elliot nodded. He called Kathy and told her that the kids would meet with her, and she planned it for the next day. This is really not the way that he wanted this day to turn out for Liv, and he knew she was wondering why this all happened.

"We'll be a family, always, we just want you kids to know how much you mean to all of us.", Liv said.

"We love you.", Katie said, and they all hugged Olivia. Now, Noah who was out of Maureen's arms for a second, and she told Liv that he was coming. Liv turned to grab him, and he walked over to Olivia.

"Oh, Elliot, he walked to me. My baby boy walked!", Liv said, happily.

"See, Liv, not all of today was bad.", Elliot said and kissed him. Then, he took Noah's bear and asked Noah to come and get the bear. Noah smiled and was put down by Liv, and he walked to Elliot. Liv teared up, as she saw her son do what her husband had wanted him to do.

"I am so proud of you, bud!", El said, and hugged him.

"Luh you.", Noah said.

"Love you.", Elliot said, and kissed him. Then, he walked back to his mom and ate his dinner. Then, after dinner, and tucking in the twins, and helping the other kids with their homework, Liv went to her bedroom and laid their exhausted.

"Why don't I draw you a hot bath?", Elliot said.

"Only if you join me.", Liv said, and turned over.

"You know I always do.", Elliot said, winking. He drew a hot bath, and the picked her up and undressed her. It was already four weeks since she had the twins and so, he knew that everything was going as planned. He kissed her.

"El, we still have two weeks, baby.", Liv said, hugging him.

"I know, but you are just so beautiful", Elliot said, kissing her neck.

"El, you are such a bad boy.", Liv said, kissing him.

"Alright, fine, fine.", Elliot said, backing away and entering the tub. Liv entered and they relaxed together, curling together. When they were finished, Liv got out first and dried off, and then let him dry off. She checked on the twins and Noah, who were sound asleep and they were fine. She walked back in and Elliot had warmed up some massage oil, and she smiled. She laid down and relaxed and soon felt Elliot's hands rubbing her shoulders.

"Babe, you really need to let me help you. Your muscles are tight.", Elliot said.

"I know, but today's been rough. I have to be so many different people, and it just got harder today.", Liv said, and then sighed.

"I know, but that's why the kids and I am here.", Elliot said, and smiled.

"I know, and I don't know where I'd be. These games that are playing in my head, feel like they are winning and I'm losing.", Liv said.

"Honey, let's take care of one thing at one time.", El said, and Liv nodded. Then after a few minutes she began to doze off and fall asleep. He felt her falling asleep, stripped of his robe and then got into bed himself. They slept peacefully together, as Liv curls into him and smiles.

The next morning, Liv and Elliot knew that today was the day that the kids were meeting with Kathy after working and school. Liv was a bit nervous, but this was something that had to happen.

"Mom, I have a question.", Calvin said.

"What is it, my love.", Liv asked.

"If Maureen, Katie, Dickie, Eli, and Lizzie leave, will I have to leave too? I mean, I don't want them to go, and they shouldn't, but will I have to leave?", Calvin said. Olivia was shocked. She pulled him to a hug, and let the tears that she was holding back, fall.

"No, no. No one is going anywhere. Calvin, you are with us. You will not be going anywhere.", Liv said.

"But what happens if they leave and then they make me leave too?", Calvin said.

"Honey, listen to me. You are not going anywhere. No one can make you leave.", Liv said. Calvin nodded and hugged his mother. Liv sat there for a second and put her head in her hands and let out the tears that she had been holding for a second. Elliot came down stairs and saw her and went toward her.

"Liv? What's wrong, baby?", Elliot asked, sitting next to her.

"It just hit me after Calvin asked me about the other kids and the possibility of their leaving that they might. Elliot, I don't want them to leave. It finally feels like a true family, here and I love that. I might lose my kids.", Liv said, and cried into Elliot's shoulder.

"Honey, remember they are just going to talk. There will be no decisions made. We just have to wait and see.", Elliot said. He held her close.

"But what if…", Liv started, but Elliot stopped her with a kiss.

"I promise you, no one is leaving the house.", Elliot said. Then, he got ready to leave for work with Liv and they headed in when Lucy and Bernie arrived. Lizzie came over before lunch and said that her classes were over today, and came home early. She told her grandmother to go ahead and leave because she could help Lucy. Bernie agreed and left.

At the office, Liv had said that they had needed to speak to the family again and goes with Elliot and Dodds to see them. They are with Pastor Eldon, having a group discussion the family about how to move forward. Elliot asked for a moment to speak with him and Frank and Pam Baker. Before walking over to where El, Carisi and the parents and the pastor is, Liv sees Lane and gives her a concerned look. Lane looks back with a concerned look, which greatly concerns Liv. She makes a note to talk with Lane later. In another room, Eldon asks that they are not charging the cameraman, but Dodds explains they are – for unlawful surveillance and possible child pornography, but not statutory rape.

"Don't you think Lane might lie to protect someone?", Liv asked.

"Why do you ask?", Pam said.

"Well, Graham's problems were hidden." Elliot mentions.

"But our son's problems were nothing like this issue.", Frank mentions.

"Can we speak with Graham?", Dodds asks.

"I am afraid that he is unavailable, so that is impossible. Graham is on his way to Ecuador for a mission in need.", the Pastor said.

"Wow, you got him outta town fast. Any reason?", Liv said.

"Now you are just assuming we had things to do with his leave. I am going to have to ask you now, to leave, since I am the attorney as well.

"That is your right.", Liv said. and she turns to leave. "But before I do, Pam, look these issues don't go away. Your daughter needs help and we can help her."

"Damn! I thought we can get through to them.", Liv said.

"We will, Liv, give it time. We have to have faith that this will work out.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and held his hand. Dodds smiled and then watched out the window.

"We know that they are hiding something. Lane was really concerned about something. I could see it in her eyes today.", Liv said.

"We just have to wait and see what comes next, Liv.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, they headed back to the precinct. When they got there, Elliot got a call from Kathleen.

"Katie, what's up? In a middle of a case, can we talk later?", El said. Liv looked at him, and he whispered that it was Katie.

"Dad, we just wanted you to know that Calvin and Lucy are at home. Noah is with them. We are heading going to meet Kathy.", Katie said.

"Okay, listen, just hear her out. She may want a truce.", Elliot said.

"Dad, we know what she wants, and it's not going to happen.", Katie said, and then hung up. Getting back to SVU, Liv has a team meeting to discuss this latest information and Amanda had commented that Barba said they gave to have Graham dead to rights on the statutory charge before they even try extradition. Carisi adds he also said he has no interest in compelling an amneo or blood test. Elliot comments this translates that even Barba knows that it is political suicide for a DA. Fin suggests they wait for 6 months until the baby is born and prove it then. Dodds asks if they will stay on this 6 months – the family won't testify and they sent Graham to Ecuador. Benson says she doesn't want to hear this. It is not about adolescent curiosity, he is a predator and it he did it once he could do it again. Rollins wonders that he did it before. She's been binge-watching the show – desk duty! – and they cover every moment of each pregnancy except for when Pam had Tate, the two year old. She adds every kid is spaced out two year apart or more but not Tate, born only 11 months after the last. Dodds suggests they are Irish twins, and Rollins says maybe, but then adds that Pam announced 4 previous pregnancies by the third month. With Tate she waited until 7 months. She shows a photo of Pam then and she did not look that far along. When Carisi starts making a comment about Rollins size at 7 months, Fin stops him. Olivia speculates that Graham got another sister pregnant, and Rollins thinks, based on what happened on the show, it was Summer. Dodds thinks they still have the same problem, but Benson says they don't need an amneo to get Tate's DNA or Graham's. Dodds reminds her the family won't cooperate, they are going around in circles. Benson tells Dodds he made his point. There is silence. Carisi breaks it by saying cooperation is not an issue here; he mentions when he was minding the kids when they were there, Tate got cold so he gave him his jacket and Tate drooled all over it. Benson asks that he didn't take it to the dry cleaner, and Carisi says he only wore it twice. Fin comments they still need Graham's, and Benson asks what about his father? Rollins tells them Frank was in the ROTC so they can get it. Liv said states that if this is incest, then Frank is the grandfather on both sides. She gives Dodds a glare. This was getting more complicated.

At the office of the Medical Examiner, Dr. Chung says she got DNA from Carisi's coat with 3 different sets: Carisi's, a female relative of Carisi's – he says it his new niece, she drools a lot – and one that she is certain is Frank Baker's DNA on the maternal side. Rollins think one of the daughters is Tate's mother. But there is no trace of his DNA on the paternal side. Tate's father is not related to Frank Baker. There are no hits on the DNA, bit as Dr. Chung explains further what he found. Carisi and Dodds thank him and leave. They head back to the precinct and explain the findings. So, now it's a matter of who raped Lane.

"But this is a closed community, so there have to be two separate predators.", Liv comments.

"Maybe Liv.", El said.

"Wait, or maybe it's the pastor. It has to be.", Amanda said. Then, she pieces the puzzle together and Liv nods. Now they know who had done everything. It was the Pastor. So, Liv tells Carisi and Dodds to get a DNA sample from Eldon, and arrest him. Apparently, he was at a wedding ceremony that the judge was holding for Eldon and Lane. Liv chuckles because this was one way to shut Lane up. But they interrupt the ceremony and Liv turns to question the parents if this is the right thing. The parents seem to think it is, claiming that they in protection of their daughter. Elliot said that this was Eldon's plan because he has decided to marry and it's harder to bring up rape charges against him. Lane is shocked and the judge pulls her away, protecting her. Liv nods continues to explain the situation. She brings up Tate and that there is no Baker paternal DNA in him. Frank gets upset and Eldon steps in and advises Frank and Pam to stop talking. He says if they got Tate's DNA it was without a warrant and was inadmissible, and Fin, who had just come in, with Amanda sees what's going on, and decides to get in his face, saying it is a bad sign. Pam comments she doesn't know what is going on, and Eldon tells the judge to have the officer remove Benson and the team from the building as they have no jurisdiction.

"Oh wait, but we actually do. Pam, did you know we tested the Pastor's DNA legally. Eldon is Tate's father. We know that there is a possibility that he also did the same thing to Lane." Dodds states.

"Is this true?", Pam asks, stunned. But Eldon contradicts their statements and says that they are lying. Liv stops him and says that unfortunately DNA evidence doesn't lie.

"Graham confessed, didn't he.", Pam asks her husband.

"Graham did, but he didn't confess to him.", Frank said. They look at Eldon, Carisi gets in his case for trying to pin this on Graham, saying he ought to be ashamed of himself. Eldon tries to explain but Pam gets upset.

"Lanie, tell the truth now baby. Who did this to you?", Pam asked.

"But mom, he loves me it's God's plan.", Lane said. Then, Pam realizes that things are not what they seem. She yells at Eldon and when he offers his explanation, she screams at him that Lane is just a child. Eldon tells Frank to get a hold of his wife, and when Pam says no, Eldon says she does not say no to him, he is her husband, her patriarch. Pam is upset at Eldon's lies, asking why. Benson explains it was because he knew that she would do anything to protect Graham. Judge Barnes looks on, silent. Pam says she will testify, about Tate and everything. Barnes says "Gregory" and Eldon says they have no case, they told the whole world Tate was their baby they don't want their fans to find out that they lied and Lane…Benson give him an icy look and tells him he needs to stop talking to her. Pam apologizes to Lane and Lane also says she is sorry, Eldon told her that is what people who are in love do. Frank glares at Eldon and Pam says Lane will tell the truth, and so will Summer, and so will she. She doesn't care about the damn show and neither does Frank. She shouts that they want him put away. Officef Tramwell reads Eldon his rights as he arrests him for the statutory rape of Summer Baker, and Benson adds Lane Baker as well. Carisi continues to read him his rights and Eldon comments he knows his rights and none of this will hold up in court. He looks at Lane and says he loves her, and Lane hides in her mother's arms. Carisi gets in Eldon's face an whispers that Eldon really is a piece of crap.

"Finally, we got this settled.", Liv said.

"Yes, let's go home and see what Kathy said to the kids.", Elliot said. Liv was nervous and nodded. When they got home, all the kids were there.

"Hey guys, how'd it go today?", Liv asked.

"Well, it wasn't too pleasant. She claimed that you forced us, Liv, to come live with you. We told her that we came here on our own accord, but she didn't listen. We then told her that there was no reason for her to be in our lives any more, and she laughed and said that the court can make this decision and then before she left, she handed me a paper.", Maureen said. They handed her the paper and it was a court date.

"She's bringing us to court?", Liv said.

"Yes, because she thinks in her own twisted and demented way, that there was something here that ws forcing us stay here.", Maureen said.

"She can not do that!", Elliot said. "You are my kids to, and there is no way that I am giving you up. You want to live here, don't you?"

"Of course we do.", Lizzie said.

"We love it here.", Maureen said.

"Then, fine, if it's a fight that she wants, she'll get a fight.", Liv said.

"Those games that she plays, she won't be playing them for much longer. Is she ever gonna stop?", Liv said.

Yes, baby and we will make sure that they do.", Elliot said.

Author's note: Well, what did you think. Sorry, it's been crazy busy around here. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Up next, Read on to find out what happens with the case with the kids. Also, we see a case that comes back to haunt Olivia and Elliot and Fin. It's the case from depravity standard. Lastly, we get a note from Clarabelle that tells the Stablers that what was there isn't over. Something is brewing. What's going on? What case comes back to haunt Liv and make her think that what she is doing really isn't worth it. We see Liv trying to make sure that what she does is good work. Please read on to find out. EO forever. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Who You Are

Olivia woke up the next morning, and rolled over towards her husband but he wasn't in the bed.

"El?", Liv said.

"I'm sorry, I know you like it when we wake up together, but this little guy, was needing some attention.", Elliot said coming into the room holding Chris.

"Hi, my love.", Liv said, and smiled at the baby. She kissed the babies' head and then kissed her husband. She could detect something was wrong, when he backed away after a moment.

"El, what is it?", Liv questioned. She rubbed the baby's back, and looked him in the eye. But his eyes weren't looking at her, when he gave his answer.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Let me get a shower, and then I'll help with the twins and Noah.", Elliot said, shrugging. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sweet boy, you want to go by Mo? Huh? Momma's gonna find out what's going on in daddy's head.", Liv said. "Hey Mo!", Liv called.

"Yea, mom? You need something?", Maureen came in the room.

"Yea, um, take Chris to the kitchen, and warm up that bottle for him. Daddy's in a funk, and I'm gong to see what's going on.", Liv said. Maureen nodded, and took Chris. Liv walked towards the bathroom and stripped her robe. Then, she slipped in the back, and saw Elliot just standing there, but he was letting his emotions out and she could see that he was crying with body wracking sobs. She went up to him, and hugged him from the back.

"Liv, I told you, I'm fine.", Elliot said, but Liv turned him towards her.

"I know your not, I used that line many time on you. Baby, what is it? Let me in.", Liv said.

"I woke up and watched you sleep for a few minutes and then went to check on the twins and Noah. Noah was already up and in his high chair and my kids were prepping for the day in the living room. I just sat there watching for a second, before my emotions got the best of me. THen, I heard Chris crying and went to bring him to you. Liv, we could lose. I could lose my kids. She wants custody. I know Kathy. But I, we could lose the kids and I just couldn't take that. I won't have it. It would just break me. We finally are happy, and now this. I mean, I know I am supposed to be the strong one, but it's hard being the strong one all the time. You know there are some days, where I look in the mirror and I know that I brought all of this on you. I was the one that's supposed to keep you safe.", Elliot said, holding her close again. She rubbed her hands through her short hair and held him close. He was letting go of his restraints to her and she knew that this was part of the process of healing.

When he calmed down, Liv picked up his head and made him look at her. She stared at him through his baby blues and kissed him.

"Honey, you don't always have to be the strong one. We can share that title. Please do not put any of what Kathy has done on you. She has puts in this situation, not you. You will not lose your kids. I will be there for you and I know that the kids are with us 100 percent. Things happen honey, and we face them as they come. I know you find it hard to put your family through this, but honey, I love you and we vowed to be together through thick and thin, through the hard times and the easy times. So, no, you didn't bring this all on us. She did. She's to blame. We know how she is as a mother and we can use this against her. Plus, the kids want to be with us. They don't want to be with her. I am always here for you.", Liv said, holding him close.

"I know, but, I just don't want to loose them because of our job. Kathy could pull that everyone here is unsafe because we put them in situations where we leave them alone at night if we have a case. She could use that against us.", Elliot said.

"Okay, so what if she does. Listen, we know that it's not true. Our kids are safe and we have someone always here for them. I know that the kids don't see it as that. They love it when we come home late because they know that the bad guys are done for that night. We keep our children safe.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and hugged her.

"I love you. I wouldn't be here emotionally without you. I'd be drowning in my own grief and playing these games in my head of what ifs. You have helped me go through this together.", Elliot said.

"I love you more, El. Honey, I am here for you. I love you, and even though I get stressed, we all do, and we all must let things go, and be happy. I love you more than life. You have been there for our kids and that's important to me.", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her.

"Alright come on, let's go eat breakfast with the family, and then we can go to work.", Elliot said.

"Yes, and then we have the family court thing later. It's all good Elliot. We know that this is what we have been dealt with and we just have to play our hand.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. They got out the shower and then headed into the kitchen.

"Okay, dad, Noah's been fed, Chris is knocked out in his swing, Serena is in the play pen, and then Calvin is getting ready.", Maureen said.

"Yea, Mo, can you hold up one second. We need to just talk about the court.", Liv said.

"Yea, sure. Guys, get down here!", Maureen said. Once everyone was down, Elliot began.

"Okay, guys, Mom and I are going to court to make sure that you stay with us today. We want you there because the entire thing is whether you deserve to be with us. We won't be angry if you choose to go with Kathy. But, we all need to remember that we are a family.", Elliot said.

"We don't want to be with her dad. We want to be with you.", Lizzie said.

"We know exactly what to do.", Maureen said.

"And what about me, Mom? Do you think they are going to take me away from you if the others leave?", Calvin said.

"No baby, you are mine. Noah is mine. You were officially adopted and they can't take you away from me.", Liv said, holding him close.

"Don't let them take me away!", Calvin said, and Olivia looked at Elliot. He sighed and shook his head. Liv sat down on the sofa and told Calvin to come over to her. He came over and he held her close.

"Honey, listen, we will never let anyone take you away from me. Ever.", Liv said.

"Momma's right buddy, nothing ever will take you away from us.", Elliot said, as he picked up Noah. Noah reached for Calvin.

"Calvin, you are needed here. Noah needs you. Serena needs you, and so does Chris. Calvin you are special to this family. I need you.", Liv said.

"I know mom, I need you too.", Calvin said. He hugged her and then every one came in.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. Guys, you all stay here. Maureen, you are in charge. Mom and I are going to check in at work, and then we will meet you at the courthouse in an hour.", Elliot said, and everyone nodded.

"What about the twins? Whose gonna watch them and Noah while we are in court?", Liv asked.

"My mom said she'd come over and Lucy is on her way. We are covered Liv, don't worry.", Elliot said.

"That's my husband. I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you more. Come on, let's go see what's going on.", Elliot said, and kissed her. Then, they left for work and went to the precinct. When they walked in, a man that Liv, and El, and Fin had arrested a while back, Lewis Hodda's face was on the screen.

"What's going on?", Liv said.

"Hey, Liv, um, Hodda was in court today and for his day in court again and this time, he wouldn't confess to his crimes. He shouted that he was not guilty and that they pressured him. When the judge asks him who, Hodda told them everyone, Barba, that detective that worked me to the core, and then the rest of them.", Fin said.

"So, he's going after us?", Liv said.

"Apparently.", Amanda said.

"Okay, let's let the parent's know. Elliot and I have to be in family court in a few and then, I'll text Barba and we can set up a meeting. Carisi, Dodds look up the cases and map them both out. Amanda and Fin, can you go through these cases with them and pick them with a fine tooth comb!", Liv said, and the others nodded.

"Let me just take a minute and then we can head out.", Liv said, and El nodded. She walked in her office, and shut the door.

"Please let this go okay for him.", Liv said, and sat down on the couch she had and cried for a few moments. Before she knew it, she was hearing a knock on the door. When she looked up, it was Elliot.

"I'm coming baby.", Liv said, and wiped the tears away.

"Honey, you don't have to be strong around me. I know this is hard. But you can let it out.", Elliot said.

"I need to be strong for you and the kids. You don't need me as someone whose weak right now.", Liv said.

"Liv, we just need you. It's okay. We want you.", Elliot said. Elliot wiped her tears away, and hugged her.

"I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you more. Let's go take on Kathy and then we can take on Hodda again.", Elliot said, and they went to the courthouse. At the court house, Liv and Elliot smiled and waved to the kids.

"This it it guys", El said, as they all walked into the room. Kathy and her lawyer was already there, and Kathy saw the kids and waved. The only one who waved back was Eli, who didn't know any better. Then, Elliot's lawyer, who was Bayard Ellis came in. Liv smiled. She knew he hired Ellis and it seemed like the right thing to do. Then, once the judge came in and was seated, things got started.

After the case was introduced, the judge asked if all the parties were here.

"I'm here your honor!", Kathy said.

"I am, as well, your honor.", Elliot said. Liv sat behind him, and he turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smile, and he turned around.

"Okay, so we will hear from Ms. Malone first, then Mr. Stabler, and then we will speak with the kids.", the judge said, and Elliot and Kathy both nodded.

"So, Ms. Malone, please explain to us why we are here today?", the judge said.

"We are here, because I have parental rights that my ex-husband has forgotten and he refuses to let me see the kids. They are my kids as well.", Kathy said.

"Just a minute, Kathy, the kids can see you whenever they want. They haven't because they are happy and you just bring more issues into their lives.", Elliot stated.

"So, you have let them see their mother?", the judge asked Elliot.

"Of course, they saw their mother, before my wedding. I thought Kathy understood.", Elliot said.

"But don't you get it?! She is the reason why everything is the way it is. Your honor, Olivia Benson-Stabler essentially stole my husband, and then got more kids to go along with her sob story of wanting a family. She adopted two kids. One was from a family that really didn't care for him, and the other was from a case that she worked. Your honor, she wanted this to happen so that she could keep my husband.", Kathy claimed.

"Your honor, my wife is a caring human being who wanted the best for those kids. She wants the best for all of our kids, including the five that I had with Kathy. We have even added wooer to this family. Your honor, we love our kids!", Elliot said.

"Your honor, I went over to see them. The kids were not there. I had checked their schedules and at the time of my visit, there was nothing going on. I believe hat they were hiding from me.", Kathy said.

"Your honor, if I may, on the day in question, my ex-wife came at about nine in the morning. My wife and I were getting ready to leave and giving the babysitter the run down of the day. The kids had already left for work and school. Dickie had a 9am class, Lizzie had a quick study group before her class, Maureen and Kathleen had to be at work, and my youngest with Ms. Malone was at school. We weren't hiding them.", Elliot quipped.

"Oh you just told them to go there, so they would not have to see me!", Kathy screamed. The judge hit her gavel.

"Enough! I've heard from both of you. Now, we will hear from the kids.", the judge said. Then, she called Maureen first. Maureen went up to the podium and smiled.

"Ms. Stabler, i understand it that right now you are living with your father and Olivia Benson-Stabler, is that right?", the judge asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I help out with the twins and Noah. I am there for them, when Lucy, the babysitter can't be there.", Maureen said.

"But do they let you do your own thing?", the judge asked.

"Yes, I have work at the newspaper, and there are somedays where I am out on report for the paper. I let my parents know what's going on.", Maureen said.

"I understand. Final question, Ms. Stabler, who here would you rather live with?", the judge asked. Maureen looked at both her mother and then her father.

"If it were up to me, your honor, I'd live with my father. I love my mom, but she hasn't really been there for me, and there's been so much that has happened. Olivia is more my mother than she is. She is there when I need to vent or just talk about my day. Besides, I couldn't leave the twins. They are just so adorable.", Maureen said. Elliot smiled, and Kathy was angry.

"But you are my daughter, Maureen! Mine! She's not your mother!", Kathy said.

"I understand that, Kathy, but where were you when we helped mom with Calvin? Where were you in all the times that I needed to vent over work or just let things go? Hm? You were with Rick or whatever his name is. I am sorry, but answer remains the same. Your honor, I'd like to live with my father.", Maureen said, and the judge nodded. She went to sit back down and Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"Up next, we will hear from Kathleen Stabler.", the judge said. Liv hugged her and then she walked up.

"Now, Kathleen, It is my understanding that you've had some issues in the past. Who was there for you?", the judge said.

"I know that I have had my issues in the past, but honestly, my dad and Olivia was. She got me the help that I needed back then. I know we were trying to find something to make me better, but honestly, I am like my grandmother and have these spells where I go a little eccentric. But, Olivia understood. She knew exactly who to bring me to see, and who to get me through that hard time. Kathy never understood. She just was trying to protect me, and keep me at home. My dad even tried to talk to her and she wouldn't listen. It has become a rule in my house now that we talk to each other and that's exactly why I am saying this. My father and Olivia has helped me through things.

"I understand. Who would you like to live with?", the judge asked.

"I am going to give the same answer as my sister before me. I'd like to live with Olivia and Dad. It's the best place for me to grow, not only as an working therapist, where I can share some of my case information, when deemed necessary with them and they can put a new spin on things. Kathy never seemed to care. She didn't want me going into the therapy like I wanted to. I will stay with Olivia and daddy.", Kathleen said, and Liv smiled.

"Katie, really? I am your mother!", Kathy shouted.

"No, your not. A mother is there for you every day. You are not there for me. Olivia is my mother.", Kathleen said, and Elliot smiled. He turned around and smiled big at Liv who whispered that she loved him.

"Next, we will hear from…", the judge started, but Kathy had lost it.

"Oh, what's the point, huh? All they are going to do is choose Olivia! No, they are my kids!", Kathy screamed and she grabbed the bailiff's gun. She shot him, and then turned the gun on Olivia.

"Olivia's so great, Olivia's awesome. Well, Olivia, we should have had a friendship. We should have been friends, but that's not going to happen! No, you stole my kids away from me! You made them believe that you are their mother! They are not yours. They are my blood!", Kathy screamed.

"Kathy, blood isn't the only thing that makes a family. Jeez, put the gun down!", Elliot screamed.

"No!", Kathy said, and fired the gun. No one knew who got hit, or even if she hit anyone through the screams, but she did. It was Elliot. Another cop came and secured Kathy and then took her away.

"Dad!", the kids screamed.

"Oh God, no, El!", Liv screamed and ran to him. She told the kids to call a bus, and to call the precinct. Minutes later, the bus showed up, and Liv was holding on to Elliot.

"I'm gonna ride with daddy. He's gonna be okay. Meet me at the hospital. Call Lucy and Bernie and tell them what happened.", Liv said, crying.

"GO, we will see you there.", Lizzie said. Liv nodded and went with the ambulance. Riding to the hospital, Liv was holding Elliot's hand, and crying. He was bleeding and Liv held his hand close to her heart.

"Don't you dare die on me, Elliot! I need you!", Liv said, crying.

"Liv!", Elliot said, and then they reached the hospital.

"I am right, here baby, stay with me.", Liv said. She kissed him and then let him go to the back where they removed the bullet. Liv sat there crying for a few minutes, and then Katie and the kids came to the hospital.

"Sorry. Lucy said that this should be a family time, so we went to get the twins. Bernie said she'd come and the team is on the way.", Katie said.

"It's fine. Your dad just went in. God, why does this have to happen now.", Liv said, crying.

"I know, Mom, he's going to be okay. It's fine. We will get him through whatever the damage is. Mom, we love you and we will be there for you and dad.", Maureen said.

"But, jeez, we were just doing fine, and then Kathy came back, Brian came to talk to me about the whole ordeal with Clarabelle, and things just got worse. What did we do to deserve all of this?", Liv said, crying.

"Mom, these things happened to make sure that we are together as a family, and we are. We have to be strong for dad.", Dickie said.

"He can't leave me. He can't.", Liv said, crying once again.

"He won't. If I know anything about Stabler, is that he can make it through anything. He's going to be just fine.", Fin said, coming up to her.

"Thanks for coming, guys!", Liv said, and they all hugged her. It was about a half an hour later when the doctor came out and Amanda nudged Liv.

"Can I speak with Olivia Benson-Stabler?", the doctor said.

"That's me. Doctor, this is my family. Um, please tell me husband's going to be okay.", Liv said.

"Your husband is going to be just fine. It was a clean through and through shot and the damage wasn't that bad. We patched him up and things will be okay in a few days. We are goin to keep him here.", the doctor said and Liv nodded and hugged the girls.

"Can we see my dad?", Maureen asked.

"Yes, right this way", the doctor said, and Liv, the kids and the team followed. When they got to Elliot's room, he was laying in bed awake. The doctor propped the bed a little and he turned and saw all the family that he had.

"Hey guys, don't you have better things to do, like watching that perp or the Hodda case?", Elliot said.

"We just wanted to make sure your okay.", Amanda said.

"I am, thanks!", Elliot said, and they all patted El's leg and gave Liv a hug and left.

"We were so scared, and worried, daddy.", Maureen said.

"I know sweetheart, but it's going to be okay. I'm gonna be fine.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but Kathy shot you! She must have gone nuts!", Katie said.

"Girls, it's okay, we know something was wrong and now we know what it was. Why don't we focus on us, and leave her craziness behind.", Elliot suggested and the kids smiled.

"Okay, well, we just thank God that you are okay. We better get these little ones home, and give you two some privacy.", Lizzie said, and they all hugged their dad.

"I am just so glad that you're okay!", Liv said, sitting down next to him.

"I am, and Liv, I wanted you to know something. I love you so much.", Elliot said.

"I love you more. This is all my fault!", Liv said.

"No, Liv, it's not. It's Kathy's. She went nuts! I've never known her to be rational, but that was bad.", Elliot said, and then took her hand. When Liv was tentative to hold on, El took it tighter.

"Honey, listen to me, I love you. You are my light. It's not about whose better on paper for me. It's about what's in my heart. For me, that's you, the family, and the team. It's not how much have in everything else. It's who you are that matters more to me. I love you so much.", Elliot said.

"I know that. I love you so much. When I found you, I knew how fast I was falling. When you came back to me, it was then that I found my place in the sun. I was shaky at first. But then, it was us and the family, and I found that everyone in our family made the climb for us to be together and that was just what I wanted. I wanted a family and you gave me one. It's who you are that I love.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled, then kissed her and knew that things were going to be okay. Elliot stayed in the hospital for two days and then, he was allowed back at work, but he was told to take it easy.

"Are you sure you want to go back?", Liv said, the morning that Elliot was supposed to leave the hospital.

"Yes, Liv, I know that you are worried about me, but I am fine. I know that I have you there for me and that's all I need.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"I know, it's just the shooting scared me so much. I thought I was going to lose you.", Liv said, holding on close.

"You are never going to lose me. I love you so much.", Elliot said.

"I love yoi.", Liv said, and they left and headed for the precinct. When they got there, Liv's video from the confession a few years ago was playing, and Liv remembered that this was the case that they were working on. Barba had texted and said that Hodda had set up a meeting and he requested that she be there for the purpose of the fact that she was the one to take his confession. Liv breathed and told the team to find everything and make sure the parents were on board with whatever he was planning. The detectives nodded and Liv held her hand out for Elliot and they went together.

Hodda is taken into chambers, accompanied by Liv and Elliot and Barba. Hodda explains that he fired his attorney, calling him a hack, who was just Mr. Guthrie and he hadn't really done his research. He says he will be his own lawyer, whereas Guthrie wanted to put him in a box just like Olivia does. Liv rolls her eyes, and looks at Elliot. He holds her hand and smiles weakly. The judge asks Barba why Benson joined them, and Liv stands up and explains she took Hodda's confession and her husband is here with her for support and that he was there as well. Hodda pipes in and says there was no confession. She reminds him it was on video. Barba states he would like to remind Hodda how strong their case is and it is in his best interest to honor the deal they made. Hodda screams there was no deal, Benson put words in his mouth and she threatened him. He screams that she hammered at him for hours. Benson, trying to control her anger, says it was because he admitted to kidnapping Wyatt Morris, a 7 year old child who would be dead in that basement if Hodda didn't tell them where he was. Hodda states that he saved his life, asking if that was his crime, to save his life. Benson calmly counters that Hodda admitted to kidnapping him, just like he admitted to killing Hector Rodriguez. He claims Benson but words in his mouth. The judge recommends Hodda get an experience lawyer and he agrees but that means they go to trial. Barba shoots him a look as Hodda goes on to say that means if they want to take him down, they are going to have to prove it. He laughs, saying ALL of them. He claims again he didn't do it, as the officer takes him out of the judge's chambers.

"So now we have a trial again, and we have to put those poor families through this again! This sucks!", Liv said in the presence of Elliot and Barba.

"Yea, but now we have more amunition. We can do this.", Barba said.

"I know, but it just seems like this is all my fault. Did I force him to confess? What did I do?", Liv said, tearing up, looking away.

"No, baby, you didn't. I was there. You worked him like you work any other perp.", Elliot stated. Liv sighed and they headed to the precinct. In a meeting room, both mothers were there. They speak with Hector's mother Delores and Wyatt's mother, Laurie Colfax about Hodda changing his plea.

"We want you to know that that we are going to triall. We have to go with our stronger case first, which is Wyatt's.", Barba explains.

"But what about Hector's case? We are just going to forget this?", the mother asks.

"No ma'am, we are just using Wyatt's case first because it's newer. The evidence is sixteen years old and we think that it was only circumstantial.", Liv said.

"CIrcumstantial? He confessed. He should be put away!", the mother said.

"I understand, but he just recanted. We will make sure that we put him away for a long time.", Olivia explains. Elliot just sits back and watches his wife. He is amazed by her and knows that she takes her job seriously and this case seriously.

"You are not taking this seriously, enough, Mr. Barba. My son deserves justice!", the mother claims and ran out. Liv looked at Barba and sighed.

"Hey, I'll go talk with her. I'l reassure her that we will get justice for her son!", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. This is where he shined the most. Elliot left and went to speak with the mother, while Liv and Barba took more of the other mother's feelings into question.

"So, Wyatt is still traumatized. I don't want Wyatt to go through with this and I won't cooperate either.", Wyatt's mother said, and gets up and leaves.

"Crap, now we have these two not on board. What are we going to do?", Liv said.

"We proceed as usual. We make him say what he did to those boys!", Barba said, and Liv nods. Then, Elliot returns shaking his head. He says that the mother knows that they have to do what needs to be done, but isn't happy about it and won't cooperate. Liv rubs her hand over her face and Elliot rubs her shoulders.

"I know we should have made him tell us everything.", Liv said.

"Liv, we can win this. This is for the boys that he hurt!", Barba said.

"Yea, I just wish the mothers would help!", Liv said, and gets up and leaves. Elliot runs after her and hugs her close. They sigh and head back to the precinct. But after a while. Liv meets with Barba in her office and he said that Hodda wants to start the trial the next day. She nods and then they all go home, knowing that the next few days are going to be hell to pay.

The next day, Carisi had told Liv that he was going to meet them at the courthouse later for shadowing purposes and Liv agreed. When he got there, Carisi races up to Barba in the courthouse hall, asking if he is going to the Hodda motion hearing. Barba replies he wishes he weren't. Carisi comments that Barba knows he is going to law school at night – Barba quips he alerted the bar association – and Carisi asks if he can shadow Barba in this case as he could learn a lot. Barba brings up Benson being short staffed but Carisi checked with Benson who told him Thanksgiving is slow and this is the perfect time. Barba agrees but gives him the first lesson: shadow counsel do not speak and has no opinion. Carisi says Barba won't even know he is here. As they move to enter the courtroom, Counselor Lisa Hassler calls out to Barba and asks if he brought backup. He asks which cause brought her to court, and she explains she is taking over Hodda's defense, asking who is the arm candy? Carisi introduces himself as working for SVU and going to night school at Fordham Law. He adds he knows all her father's cases and as he starts to go on about it, Hassler looks at Barba and suggests he save the taxpayer's money and plead this out with time served. Barba laughs and then replies he knows she is the pro bono queen but comments that Hodda rapes and kills children. She reminds him "allegedly and singular." She looks at Carisi and says it's nice to meet him, and she enters the courtroom. Carisi comments to Barba that her old man was a legend. Barba adds that she is still trying to impress him, even though he's been dead for 11 years. Carisi smiles, and knows the feeling and then heads in.

In the courtroom, Judge Horowitz hears their arguments for bringing up the Wyatt's kidnapping in the trial. Barba thinks it is relevant and probative and Hassler counters it is not even proven. Barba says they are reserving the right to charge him on the kidnapping, but the judge doesn't want to muddy these waters and tells Barba it is inadmissible. Hassler brings up the alleged coerced confession but Barba counters that the confession is on video and to let the jury decide whether it is valid. The judge states to Hassler that as her dad used to say, it was worth a shot, ruling that the confession is admissible.

Heading back, Carisi tells the group that the court was awesome. Elliot laughs and throws a wad of paper at him.

"Alright guys, what have we got?", Liv said.

"Well, here's what we found that the cop who took the arrest went nuts. Lomatin was his name, I think. He went crazy.", Fin said.

"Okay, well, I heard that he will only speak to Amanda. He's got a thing for her.", Dodds said, and Amanda rolls her eyes.

"Amanda, call him and see if you can talk with him about this. Please?", Liv said. Elliot noticed the change and went into the office with her.

"Liv, baby, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"No, El, right now, I am not okay. It's hard for me to deal with Hodda's case when I know that you were shot. I mean, are you sure you want to be here?", Liv said.

"Yes, sweetheart. I've been shot before loads of times, but it doesn't stop me. I know what you are thinking, but trust me, we will know if Hodda is trying something. I promise. I mean, the best get down sometimes, but they have to get back up.", Elliot said.

"Yes, and you are the best to me.", Liv said, and smiled.

"Now, let's go put this guy back where he belongs!", Elliot said.

"Oh, El! I love it when you get passionate on me!", Liv said, and he pulled her in close for a kiss. After a few minutes, Liv heard the knock and went out to see what had transpired.

"Okay, so I talked with the guy. He said at first that it was nice to talk to her. But then, Lomatin said every year Hector's mom had a memorial service here on the day he disappeared and no one from the case came for the last few years besides him. It was just something that he felt obligated to do. Then, Lomatin stated that he was the one that noticed the pattern. I told him that this is not going to hold up in court unfortunately. He sighed and shrugged like he had tried to do something good. Then, get this, when I asked if he ever saw Hodda around Hector, he said that he didn't, but can claim that he did.", Amanda said.

"Wow, now that's something.", Liv said, looking at Elliot. He nodded. Then, they all head to the courthouse. When they are talking towards it, Elliot stops and stares. Liv catches his stare and asks who he is looking at.

"Tell me that's not George Huang standing right there?", Elliot said.

"Oh my God! It is George!", Liv said.

"Huang!", Fin said, and he hugged him. Liv came up and hugged him too and Elliot shook his hand.

"What brings you down here doc? Are ya visiting?", Fin said.

"Unfortunately, this visit isn't on good terms. I am asked to testify on a case, Louis Hodda.", Huang said, and Liv was shocked.

"Wait, you are testifying for or against Hodda?", Elliot asked.

"I am testfying for Mr. Hodda.", Huang answers.

"Well, this just got interesting.", Liv said, and they all head in.

"I am now worried, El. I know, Huang is friends with us, but if Hassler tried to make it seem like the questioning that we did was harsher than needed, we could be pinned for this.", Liv said.

"I am sure Huang knows what is doing.", Elliot said, holding her hand tighter.

Then, Carisi was asked by Barba if they had anything new, and Carisi nods. . Carisi states he watched Hodda's confession 3 times and Hodda is crazy but not crazy. Barba thanks him, calling him Dr. Carisi, asking if he is going to take up medicine after he passes the bar. Carisi says not tonight, he is taking the care package of food up to Rollins who is still on bed rest and is going shacky-wacky. Barba says Carisi can drop it off on his way uptown; Hector's mother takes the stand in the morning and she can use some hand holding. He asks Carisi to also remind her Benson is not going to be in the courtroom for her, and Carisi knows it is because Benson has not testified herself as yet. Barba says good, and tells him to be supportive, she is a good woman. Barba adds Delores is at her old apartment, she never moved in case Hector returned.

elores testifies about the day Hector disappeared and how his body was found in that basement. She says Hector would have walked past that building which was managed by Hodda. She did not know Hodda. Under cross, Hassler apologizes for her loss and for going back over this. Delores testifies she has never seen Hodda. Hassler asks if the case was important to Olivia, and she sits up. Delores says that Olivia is a very dedicated detective and wanted justice for Hector. She then commented that Hassler was making it sound like Liv was trying to find someone to blame for Hector's murder. Liv was shocked because this was crazy.

"I've gotta get outta here", Liv said, and ran out of the courtroom for some air. Elliot followed.

"Babe, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I can't believe that Hassler tried to make me look guilty for Hector's death. El, what if the court believes her. What if….", Liv said, but Elliot cut her off.

"No, Liv, that's never going to happen. Trust me.", Elliot said. Liv shook her head and cried into his shoulder.

"Why? Why is this happening?", Liv said.

"I don't know hon, but we are going to figure it out and come out on top. Remember I love you. It's who you are that I love. The mother was right you are dedicated and loyal and faithful, and loving and caring to all. That's what I love about you. It's who you are!", Elliot said.

"Thanks, come on, let's go see what happened next.", Liv said, and kissed him.

In court, after it had cleared, Liv walks up to Barba and said that had gone worse than she thought. Then, Barba said Hassler implied Olivia was so desperate to get closure for Delores that Benson manufactured a suspect.

"Are you kidding me? That's crazy!",

"Are you going to let them get away with slandering my wife?", Elliot asks.

"This is her job and she does it well. It's not like I could shoot her!", Barba states, and Liv huffs.

"Now, you left me out to dry. What am I supposed to do now when the court thinks I manipulated a situation to get a suspect for a case.", Liv said.

"We can prep now, before the time is up.", Barba said.

"Well, I think I know how to testify, thank you.", Liv stated, and began to walk away when Barba called her back. She turned and waited for him to tell her what she needed to hear.

Barba curtly says, "No you don't. Lewis Hodda might walk if Hassler can make the jury think your emotions got in the way of your police work which is what they're doing right now. I need you to sit your ass down and work with me."

"Fine. Let's go!", Benson said, and walks to the stand. Barba and Liv go over everything and when they decide she's ready, Liv gets up and goes to Elliot.

"I'm ready for whatever they throw at me!", Liv said.

"That's my girl!", Elliot said, and kissed her.

The video of Hodda's confession is being played for the jury while Liv is sitting on the stand, watching. She takes a deep breath and finds her strength. Elliot and Fin is sitting in the gallery with Delores. Then, Barba stops it and begins his questions. The first question is about the admission and if she was present. Liv said that she was and adds that it was voluntary and he was informed of his rights. Elliot nods and smiles.

"So, what did you find?", Barba said.

"We found that fresh concrete had been poured in the basement of a building Hodda was managing a few days after Hector disappeared and their investigation turned up allegations that he was a child molester. Hodda said that the old floor had been damaged from water from a nearby fire and they determined that occurred too far away and it was impossible for the water to get back to his building. It was neither I nor my partner, Elliot Stabler, who applied coercion or made threats to Mr. Hodda.", Olivia said. Barba backed off.

'One down, one to go.", Liv thought and got herself ready for Hassler.

"Good evening Sergeant", Hassler commented.

"Good evening to you.", Liv said.

"So after Hector Rodriguez disappeared in 1999, what did the police conclude?", Hassler asked.

"We concluded that officially, that he had been taken by his father in a custody dispute, but I of course had disagreed with this.", Liv said.

"So were you right and the police department wrong?", Hassler asks for clarification.

"Unfortunately, in this situation, yes.", Liv said, sighing.

"Sergeant, how motivated was Benson to prove she was right?", Hassler asks, and Elliot looks confused. But Liv knew her answer.

"I obviously wasn't not motivated enough since it took me a decade to prove.", Liv said.

"So, now you had Hodda for what crime?", Hassler asks.

"We had him for murder of a seven year old boy.", Liv said.

"That video has been shown. But what I am much more interested on what is NOT on the video. Hassler states that Benson interrogated Lewis Hodda for over 6 hours before turning on a camera, and during all that time, you didn't coerce him or threaten him?", Hassler said.

"No, I insist, because this is where I followed police procedure.", Liv said.

"Okay, so did you told Hodda that witnesses had seen him with other children who had been murdered?", Hassler asks.

"I may have at he time.", Liv said.

"Wait, so it's true?", Hassler said.

"Well, the Supreme Court has ruled that the police are allowed to make misrepresentations.", Liv said.

"So, you lie?", Hassler said and this was where Liv felt weaker. She knew it could come to this and could see that Barba looks uncomfortable as Carisi, sitting next to him, looks to the jury.

"I did what I had to do!", Liv said.

"But, after lying to Hodda about these nonexistent witnesses, did you tell Mr. Hodda, and she quotes: "Nobody likes a chomo in state prison."

"I do admit that Said that, but we had to get him to confess because there was another child's life at risk.", Liv states. Hassler asks Judge Horowitz to instruct Benson to answer the question only. The judge tells Benson she is flirting with causing a mistrial, saying the jury will disregard. Hassler looks pleased. Then, she continues questioning Olivia. Hassler asks what is a chomo, and Liv explains it is a child molester. Hassler mentions child molesters are frequently assaulted in prison. Barba objects, saying Sergeant Benson is not a prison warden. But the judge allows it. Olivia sighs and admits yes they are. Hassler says Sergeant Benson lied and then threatened Hodda as a chomo, and Liv states they had good reason to believe he was a child molester. Hassler argues that Liv now promised to advertise that belief to assure he was assaulted when in prison and only then did he confess. Hodda looks like he is getting upset. Olivia states clearly he confessed because he was guilty.

"Well, that could have gone better.", Liv said.

"Babe, you did what you had to do at the time. If all the perps that I injured in the precinct would have testified that I hurt them and forced them to confess, my career wouldn't be what it is. We do what we have to do.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but now, he could walk and I could potentially serve time for falsely accusing the perpetrator.", Liv said.

"No, you are not. I promise you.", Elliot said, holding her close.

"Look, we can see this tomorrow. Hodda's confession is tomorrow, and we want to be our best and strongest for him. Lets' go home and share a family meal and relax. Then, we can tackle this guy tomorrow.", Elliot suggested.

"I think that is a brilliant idea.", Liv said, and they went home.

"Hey guys, we are home.", Liv said.

"Hey, Momma and daddy. Noah's in his play pen, and Serena and Chris are about ready to get fed. I thought you could do the honors.", Maureen said.

"I'd be happy to. I needed this.", Liv said, and Maureen smiled.

"Oh and mail came for you and dad.", Katie said, and handed their father the envelopes. Katie smiled and then went to her room.

"Hey buddy, how's my boy? You ready for your bottle?", Elliot said to Chris.

"Oh, honey, let me feed them. You go check on the other kids and play with Noah.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. He put Chris is his swing, while Liv fed Serena and Liv smiled. Elliot went off to check on the kids, who all told them that they were fine. A few minutes later, he came walking in and Liv handed him Serena to burp. Elliot always liked to burp the babies because it was his special time with them.

"Oh, Mom, this came for you and dad.", Maureen said, and handed them an envelope.

"Were you expecting something?", Liv asked him.

"Well, I called earlier and got something special for you, but that would not be here this fast. You?", Elliot said.

"You got something special for me?", Liv said, smiling.

"Yes, but we have to wait a few days.", Elliot said.

"Fine, then what's this?", Liv said, and she opened the envelope.

"It's a letter addressed to us.", Liv said as she saw that it was a letter.

"Well, what's it say?", Maureen said.

"I warned you that if I didn't get to be with him, then there was going to be trouble to py. Time for trouble to begin.", Liv said.

"Who is it from?", Elliot said.

"I don't know, they didn't sign. El, we settled everything with Kathy, and now we have this. I think I know who it is.", Liv said.

"Who, mama?", Calvin asked. Liv turned and saw him looking at her earnestly.

"Your grandmother. It's Clarabelle, it has to be.", Liv said, and she started to shake.

"I'm here Mama, she can't hurt me. We'll be extra careful, but she will not have me. I am yours.", Calvin said.

"I love you so much buddy.", Liv said, hugging him. Then, the kids went and washed up for dinner. Elliot took the letter from her.

"Do you really think that Clarabelle would do something?", Elliot said.

"I don't know, El. I am hoping that this is just an empty threat.", Liv said.

"Well, let's not worry about this right now.", Elliot said, and put the paper down and picked up Chris.

"Your daddy is right, Chris, we need to focus on us.", Liv said, cooing at her son.

"Alright, mom. Now, can you and dad hurry up and fix their dinner, so we can eat, because I am starving.", El said, putting Chris in front of him. Liv turned to him, and smiled. Then, she ticked him.

"Okay, honey, we are coming.", Liv said, and kissed him, then kissed her husband.

"Liv, let's focus on the family and then whatever comes with this, we will deal with it.", Elliot said.

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Elliot said, and they finished dinner. Liv helped the kids after with homework and fed the babies, and then put them down for the night. When she went into the room, Elliot smiled and tucked her in close to him.

"I love being with you. Are you okay that we can't make love?", Liv said.

"Liv, our relationship isn't just based on sex. Holding you in my arms like this is perfect.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled and kissed him. Then, she fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, at work, Dr. Huang is testifying that Hodda is scarred, physically abused by his alcoholic father and he never resolved his fear of that. Hodda compensated by taking pride in impulsive physical behavior and macho posturing. The only way he could avoid beatings was to do what his father commanded, and if another authority figure were to threaten him, he might respond by doing what that person wanted. A police detective would qualify as an authority figure, and the threat of prison being labeled as a chomo would be particularly potent for someone clinging on to the idea of himself as hyper-masculine. Hassler looked pleased and then asked him about his detail to boys. But this is when Barba was objecting, so she rephrased and asked if someone who was an authority figure had made sure that Hodda was attached to boys and this Huang answers with the fact that assertion would be the psychological equivalent of the strap that his father beat him with. He said that Hodda might have said that he had done this out of compliance. When Hassler asks that if Hodda wanted to avoid this, would he admit to touching a child he never met, Barba leaps up and shouts and objection, saying they are now beyond hypothetical. Hassler says Huang is an expert witness and she is asking for his expert opinion. The judge allows it, and Huang states that yes, Hodda might say anything. Liv shakes her head, knowing that Huang had done this before, and she never liked it. Elliot saw this and held her hand close.

"We'll get him. Huang is just doing his job, which is to testify for him.", Elliot said.

"But he was on our side. He was part of us.", Liv said.

"I know. He is thinking as a professional.", Elliot said.

Then, Hodda is on the stand, shouting that he confessed because she – pointing to Olivia in the gallery – would get him killed. He adds that she said if he cooperated, she would put out the word that he was not a chomo so he would be safe. He believed they were framing him and they could do anything they wanted to and he had to say what they wanted him to if he wanted to get out of there alive. When Hassler asks if he murdered Hector, Hodda says he never saw that little boy before in his life. Carisi writes down something on his note pad and shows it top Barba. As Hodda says there were a lot of ex-cons in the building, Barba sees Carisi wrote "little boys?" . Hodda states the whole neighborhood was like a war zone. Benson, sitting in the gallery with Fin, shakes her head.

Under cross, Hodda admits he ordered the concrete and Barba brings up the fire and the water flowing uphill. Hodda says he does not remember. But Barba played back the video where Hodda does recall Hector and his backpack. Barba asks if he put the backpack in the ground with Hector when he buried him, and Hodda says no. He said he never laid his hands on Hector and when Barba asks, says he was not sexually attracted to Hector. When Barba brings up Hodda hanging around children's' playgrounds, he says that is one of Benson's lies. But Barba counters with exhibits – police reports - showing otherwise. Hodda thinks Barba is also putting out lies, and he said he told them why he confessed, out of fear. Barba continues to press but Hodda says he is not afraid of anything. When Barba asks where did Hodda put his hands on Hector, Hodda states he never touched him down there. Barba jumps on this, asking calmly where did Hodda touch him then? Hodda seems confused and says nothing.

When a break hit, Liv smiles and tells Elliot that she'll be back. He knows she is going to question Huang. He sighs and nods and when Liv steps in the elevator, Huang is shocked. She asks Huang what the hell was he doing up there. He calmly states he was testifying, and Liv challenges him in question about Hodda. She adds she and he used to put people like that away.

"You know what did to those boys, Huang, remember, Hector and Wyatt?",Liv said.

"Of course, but only to Wyatt. We don't know what he did to Hector." Huang states

Liv holds on to the handle in the elevator as she asks,"You think I coerced him? Is that what you think? How long have we known each other?"

"Look Liv, as of right now, Hodda is suggestible and it may not have been your intent but if you planted an idea, I may have believed it.", Huang replies.

"Well, Hodda believes what I said because he knows that he did it.", Liv states firmly.

"We don't know that.", Huang said, and the doors open. They stop talking as more people get in, and go back to the trial.

The next person on the stand is Lomatin, the arresting cop. Liv prays that this guy will put the nail in the cofin. She holds Elliot's hand tightly. She sees that the jury is watching TV news coverage with Stephen Lomatin when he discovered Hector's lunchbox. Lomatin is on the stand and Hassler questions about how Lomatin found the lunchbox, implying Lomatin knew where to look and tried to imply Lomatin was involved in Hector's disappearance. She brings up when a Detective Munch questioned him on the case, and he says it was not an interrogation. Liv looks at Fin as Lomatin continues, stating that they were discussing aspects of the case. She asks if Lomatin took offense when he was considered a suspect, and Barba objects as there is no foundation. The judge sustains it and tells the jury to disregard. Lomatin thanks him and says that he knew that Detective Munch was a conspiracy theorist and that even his own captain and his partner had apologized for him. Liv looks at Fin shockingly, bu then shrugs because she knew Munch was that type of person. Hassler brings up all the pictures he had in his attic, showing all his photos, saying he was a man obsessed. He calls it research. She brings up his involvement over the years, and then asks how long he has been taking anti-psychotic drugs. Barba objects and the judge sustains it. Lomatin says he cares about children, even when no one else does. She asks if he has as special relationship with children, and Lomatin says not like that. Liv was sitting there agape at the questions for Lomatin and, sitting in the gallery, shakes her head. When she asks if he murdered Hector, he gets upset and tells the judge this is ridiculous, they guy who did it is right there, pointing to Hodda. The judge tells him to answer the question, and he says he will not dignify that question with an answer. Hassler tells the jury she is not hearing a no.

Later, Barba makes his closing arguments, saying there can be only one logical conclusion, form the physical evidence and his own words, they must find Hodda guilty. Afterwards, the judge tells the jury it is time to deliberate, and giving them instructions about the presumption of innocence. He adds that they must find him not guilty unless they conclude that he was proved guilty by a reasonable doubt.

Then, it's the jury's decision. After five days, the jury finally came back with a question about conduct of a voluntary confession. The judges explains and the jurors understand, but still haven't decided. Liv was wondering what was taking so long. Outside, Barba talks with Lomatin. Lomatin admits that he committed bribery, and impersonation to try and help the case. But Barba is upset because of how this guy acted, and walks away from him.

The next day, during the deliberations, again, more questions are brought up and testimonies are being read again. Hassler talks with Barba afterwards, saying that her client will take a plea. They want to change the plea, to criminal negligent homicide, and Barba and Carisi are shocked. But when Carisi speaks out, Barba wants to know time. Hassler asks for eight years, and Barba said that he will think about it. Then, he meets with one of the parents' and she is stunned that what they are offering is too low for a death. But in the end, the mother knows that Barba did his best and agrees to the terms.

"We did the best we could, Liv", Barba states after he spoke out.

"Yea, but at what price.", Liv states, and walks out with Elliot.

"Am I a good detective, El? I mean did I force this guy's confession?", Liv said, shaking her head.

"No, you did like every cop would do. Liv, you are the best.", Elliot states, and Liv weakly smiles.

Then, a moment later, Barba calls her and says that the deal that they offered is off, because he was too late and the jury is deadlocked. Olivia is shocked.

"So, now what do we do?", Liv asks.

"Well, he got the remand. So, now we console the families, and try and move on.", Barba states, but the other mother comes forward and says that she spoke with her husband and she will testify. She said that he won't get away.

"Thank you", Liv said, and looks at Elliot with hope.

"Turns out, unexpected things can happen at any moment.", he said, hugging her.

"I know, and I have you here with me. That's a win for me.", Olivia said, kissing her husband.

Author's note: I know it's long, but the case was a long one and then I wanted to add in some family stuff and Clarabelle's threat. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Up next, we will see how Liv and El receive more threats against Calvin, Kathy's trial, and the case from Military Justice. I know that this may seem like alot, but they are all good, I promise. Elliot and Olivia Forever! 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Threats, Trials and Justice

At home, that night, Elliot and Liv were sitting there watching a movie, discussing things.

"El, what if things get worse with Clarabelle? I am pretty sure that she's not done with the threats and that's to what I want for my family. I am worried about this.", Liv said.

"Honey, I know. I am worried too. But right now we need to focus on the next steps and protecting our children. Remember, Kathy's trial is beginning tomorrow.", Elliot said.

"How are you feeling about that?", Liv said, sitting up and turning towards him.

"Honestly, babe, I am more worried about the kids. This was their mother. Now they have to sit through a trial for their own mother. I just feel like I knew a person or I thought I knew Kathy throughout my marriage to her and now I feel like I don't even know her. I mean, what would possess her to shoot a gun in court?", Elliot said.

"Elliot, you never know what really triggered the shooting. Katie told me that the time that you left, the house was different and Kathy had gone crazy. I thought that it wouldn't be bad and then when all the kids said that they wanted to be with us, I think that tore her apart. I know it would tear me apart as a mother. I mean, how could it not?", Liv said.

"I know, Liv, and trust me, I felt her pain. But, she put herself in that boat. It's like what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to be during this trial. This was my wife for 20 plus years. I just don't know.", Elliot said.

"Listen, you need to lean on me. I know this is going to be hard on you. I will be with you and the kids at all times. I love you and want you to be happy.", Liv said.

"Thank you. I knew that I could count on you.", Elliot said. Then, he leaned in close and shared a kiss. But while they were kissing, they didn't see all the kids come down.

"Dad, Mom, we need to talk about the trial.", Maureen said.

"You are right and your mother and I were just discussing it. How are you guys feeling about it?", Elliot asked.

"It's hard to see Kathy like that. I know that she went crazy, but this was our mother..", Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, she's still your mother.", Liv said.

"No, mom, she's not. You are our mother. We've talked about this since the other night, and I believe that it's best if you officially adopt us.", Katie said. Liv sat there in shock and then the tears came.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Katie!", Elliot said.

"Yea, but really I can't. You are Kathy's and Elliot's kids.", Liv said.

"No, mom, we contacted Ms. Alex and we talked to her about the custody issue. She said that as long as Kathy is in prison, she really doesn't deserve custody and she said that we have a claim that she went crazy. We want to do this before the trial, so that we can all be together as a family.", Dickie said.

"You did what?", Elliot said.

"We talked to Ms. Alex. We didn't want to go behind your back, but we just needed a lawyer's opinion. We tried to make sure that everything legally was in order. for the court.", Maureen said.

"I know, but guys, this is something that really needs to be talked about. Have you all agreed on this? What would be the reason that she would have to give up custody?", Olivia said.

"Well, for starters, her dating habits. Dad, ever since your divorce, she's been dating men like crazy. Then, she went and made sure that we didn't go with you at the court, claiming that Liv was the reason she didn't eat us with you. The big one is the shooting. She was not in her right mind to think this through and she obviously went crazy.", Kathleen said.

"Well, Elliot, it loos like your kids really dud their homework this time.", Olivia said.

"Our kids, Liv. Yes, they did. I am so happy. It's all up to you now, Liv.", Elliot said.

"Let's do it! I want my sons to have you as their brother and sister and we all know that the twins have you. I just want everything situated.", Liv said.

"Great! Well, Mom and Dad, Ms. Alex said that she'd meet you tomorrow at work. We just wanted to let you know.", Elizabeth said.

"Eli, what do you think?", Elliot said.

"Liv is my mom! She does things for me! She's the best!", Eli said. Liv laughed and hugged the little boy.

"I finally have my family that I always wanted.", Calvin said. At this, Liv teared up and hugged him.

"Guys, let's sleep on this and then tomorrow Ms. Alex will talk with Momma and Daddy.", Liv said.

"You got it! Night mom, night dad!", each child said, and then they went to bed. Then, Elliot locked up and Liv went to check on the twins, who were up and crying. Liv fed them and changed them, and Elliot came in to help. Once they were finished, Liv smiled and watched them sleep.

"You think everything is going to go smoothly with this adoption, El?", Liv said.

"Yes, Liv, I do. Things are just the way that they are supposed to be.

The next day, Liv and El got up and tended to the twins. After getting them set, Lucy came over and Liv went to go with Elliot to get ready. When they were ready to go, Calvin asked to be dropped off and Liv nodded. They went to drop him off and Calvin didn't notice that Clarabelle was there at the school.

"Calvin!", she called.

"Leave me alone! You said that you wanted me to live with you and now you are stalking me.", Calvin said. Liv watched from the car, and saw the interaction between Clarabelle and Calvin.

"El, let's go. Clarabelle is talking to Calvin.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. They got out the car and watched as Calvin tried to leave, but his grandmother wouldn't let him.

"Clarabelle stop! Calvin, baby, go to school!", Liv said. Clarabelle stopped and looked up. At that moment, Calvin went to his class.

"Listen, stop sending the messages and showing up where my son is. He doesn't want you around.", Olivia said.

"You don't deserve to have him.", Clarbaelle said, and Elliot held Liv back.

"Leave now!", Elliot said. Clarabelle laughed and left.

"Elliot, now something is going to happen. I know it. Why else would she keep showing up where Calvin is.", Liv said.

"Liv, I know you are right. Let's just focus on one thing at a time.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and then they went off to work. When they got there, Alex was waiting for them.

"Hey AL, what's up?", Liv asked.

"Oh I had a very interesting call yesterday. Elliot, your kids called me to try and see if I can draw up adoption papers for them. What's going on, guys?". Alex Cabot said.

"My kids watched the trial and realized that this wasn't their mother. Their mother was somewhere else. They realized that the person that was in the court room was someone that they didn't know.. They understood how insane she was after our divorce, but the trial proved to them that fact. Also, they knew that Kathy in her right mind wouldn't shoot me. But she did, and that's why they want to protect themselves by dislodging themselves from her.. They want Olivia as their mother.", Elliot said.

"Wow, first of all, congratulations, Liv. Second, I think that we have a bigger battle on our hands than we think. Kathy is going to fight tooth and nail for those kids.", Alex said.

"I know, but the kids want Olivia as their mother. They see her everyday and Kathy they see every once and a while and it's not the type of mother that they had or that they want now.", Elliot said.

"How do you feel about this Olivia?", Alex asked.

"I want the kids as my own, but I don't want Kathy to blame them or me. I just want things settled.", Liv said.

"I agree, so let's draw up the papers and the letting go of consent forms for Kathy and we can talk about it later.", Alex said, and left.

"Well, while she's doing that, let's go see what the case is.", Liv said.

"I agree, but I need something from you first.", Elliot said. Liv looked at him curiously. But then he pulled her close, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Elliot.", Liv said, after the kiss.

"I love you more.", Elliot said.

"Hey, Liv, call just came in, there was a woman who is at one of the local precincts, drunk and bloodied.", Fin said.

"Okay, Elliot and I will go.", Liv said, and picked up her purse and they headed out.

"I am glad that we are doing this together.", Elliot said.

"There's nobody I'd want but you.", Liv said, and kissed Elliot. Then, they headed off to the precinct. When they get there, Liv and El go see the woman. The officer told them that he has the dash cam to prove this, but she was drunk and saying that they can't touch her because she needs to get back. Liv nodded and they went into the holding cell. When they walk in, they try to talk to the woman, named Amelia. They see that she is bloodied and her clothes are torn. She insists he has to get back to her post, but they try to convince her to go to a hospital. She explains her absence is unauthorized, and says it was her fault, and begs them not to tell anyone in her sector.

"Honey, were you raped?", Liv asks.

"I have to get back to sector. But please I am UA right now and I have to get back!", Amelia said.

"Amelia, were you raped.?", Liv tries again, but Amelia won't answer. .

"Come on, let's take her to the hospital and see what we can get out of her. Let's see what sector she belongs to and go talk with them. I'll alert Fin and Amanda. They can do the talking. Also, I will send Nick and Carisi to see what they can get out of some of the guys there.", Liv said. Elliot nods and tells the precinct cops that they will take her and signs for her.. They head to the hospital with Amelia in the back.

"I have to get back to sector.", Amelia said.

"I know, honey, just relax. We are going to get you some help.", Liv said.

Afterwards, at the hospital, the doctor explains Amelia's extensive injuries and the assault was brutal and likely by more than one person. They had to pump her stomach and they could not give her painkillers at first because her blood alcohol was too high.

"They tortured her?", Liv said, and the doctor nods.

"Oh God!", Liv said, and shakes her head crying. Elliot holds on to her and then the doctor said that they can speak with her.

"Amelia how are you?", Liv asks.

"Better", Amelia said weakly. Then, she adds, "I need to get back tom sector."

"Amelia, listen, you can't go back at this minute. When the cops pulled you over they arrested you for a DUI, and you are awaiting arraignment.

"I drank alot. I don't know who they were.. There's no point in this." Amelia said.

"You were assaulted by strangers?", Elliot asks.

"No, I was at officer candidate school for a year and on duty for the past 6 months. I guess I must have lost her tolerance for alcohol during that time.", Amelia said.

"So, Amelia, what do you remember?", Liv asked.

"Well, along with myself and a few others, we were doing a recruiting show and afterwards I went to a bar with a few of the guys. It was just to blow off some steam.", Amelia said.

"We need those names.", Liv said.

"They didn't come back so I guess they all headed back. I don't remember.", Amelia states. S hen, she looks down and she sees she is cuffed to the bed. She recalls dancing with the guys from the kitchen, they were Mexican.

"Look, I know I missed curfew, please let me go.", Amelia said.

"Do you have anyone in this area that you can call?", Liv said.

"My mom lives in Annapolis, but please, when you talk to her, let her know that she can't tell my dad. Please!", Amelia said.

"Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. This is not on you.", Liv said.

"I am an ensign. I am supposed to take care of myself.", Amelia states and Liv sighs. Then, they let her rest and Liv walks out of the room.

"Elliot, what are you thinking?", Liv ask.

"Well, she was attacked, obviously. So let's get in touch with the mother and let's see what the others have. We have something, here Liv.", El said.

"I know, but I just feel so bad for her. She was just trying to let off steam and this happened. I mean, what happens if…..", Liv starts, but Elliot cuts her off.

"Honey, are you thinking about Lizzie? Don't. She has a good head on her shoulders. She knows how to act in these situations. It's not going to happen to our daughter.", Elliot said. Liv nods and they head back to the precinct. At the precinct, the detectives watch the video of Amelia's arrest, and when Fin states she is a military brat, Amaro says she is military royalty, her father is an admiral in the Coast Guard who works with advanced interdiction teams.

"Guys, she's a victim, no matter how she grew up.", Liv said.

"I know, Liv, we were just making commentary on what we know.", Carisi said.

"Yea, but let's not do it at the victim's expense.", Elliot said, and Liv nods. The others agree and then they had a phone call from 1PP. Because it's an admirals daughter gets gang raped, they wants answers fast. Elliot replies they are not going to get them from her, and said that when he and Liv talked to her, she was still out of it, and focused on doing her job, rather than her attack.

"What about the guys? They have to know something.", Rollins said.

"Well, what did you get?", Liv asks.

"We couldn't talk to them before. They wouldn't let us in.", Fin said.

"Yea, but now they have to.", Liv said, and grabs the entire group and they had down to where the ship is.

"They aren't gonna be to happy to see us.", Nick states.

"Too bad, we are investigating one of their own!", Fin said, and Amanda nods. Rollins, Fin, and Carisi go in one car, and Liv, Nick, Dodds and Elliot are in another.. Fin tells them that they are there at the gate, and soon, they go through. Before they get out the car, Fin whispers to Rollins that he gets PTSD just sitting there. She asks how long did he serve, and he explains he was Army Ranger, 2 tours, and comments that if she thinks the NYPD has a lot of paperwork, she's in for a rude awakening. Carisi laughs and they head in.

"How we doin', this Liv?", Fin said.

"We pull in different offers and speak with them and find out who she was with. Split up. El and I will cover the head guy. Remember this is for Amelia.", Liv said, and the others nod.

Inside the base, Fin speaks with Officer Lipitt who says he tried to get Amelia's car keys but she slapped him. He explains where they were, which was at a bar and grill.

"Look, I tried to get her to just let me take over. She wouldn't. She just went nuts.", the officer told Fin.

"Okay, so you get there at nine. You said, right?", Fin asked.

"Yes, we got there at nine.", the officer said. Meanwhile, Amaro speaks with Office Wooten who explains her heavy drinking and her behavior. "So, she was a little on the wild side. Did you try and help her?", Nick said.

"Yes, we tried to get her out of there but she refused, saying when they left she was with the two Mexican cooks. She also claimed that this was her prerogative.", the officer said.

"What happened to never leaving a man behind?", Nick asks.

"Well, let's be honest here, Amelia is not a man and when a woman tells you to go away, you go away.", Wooten told him. Amaro looks at him questioningly. This was just some dumb rule thing for him. It wasn't about Amelia at all. Rollins speaks with Officer Graver who says it was 1AM by the time he got back, and he says Amelia is in enough trouble already. Rollins reminds him she was brutalized and wonders how much trouble can she be in. He says she is in pretty deep with the Commander for missing curfew. Rollins notices Graver's hands are shaking.

"You okay?", she asks.

"Yes, I am fine.", the officer claims, but Amanda thinks differently.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Liv speak with Commander Taverts who says he is sick about this but says Amelia is a train wreck. He explains she is under a lot of pressure and even now it is not easy being a woman on a ship and he has already been cutting her breaks as a courtesy to her father. Liv asks if it is common knowledge that she is the Admiral's daughter, and Taverts replies to her with a look of exasperation.

"Everyone knows and they make her feel terrible about it. But her father is a legend, and a really good man. I have served under him.", the commander said.

"Okay, have you contacted him about this?", Olivia states.

"Yes, I have tried, but I know that it won't be an easy conversation. She broke curfew and that's against policy. Plus, I think he will understand what this means for her placement here, her standing.", the commander said.

"What does gang rape have to do with her standing here? I meant that with all due respect?", Liv questions hastily. Elliot can see her fire and holds her hand.

"Well, now that she was arrested for a DUI and publicly intoxicated, this shows poor judgement. She knows the rules.", Commander Tavern said.

"What does the rules have to do with her being gang raped?", Liv questions again, but Tavern doesn't want to answer that.

"Listen, we all want the best for her., here, but she is a woman after all.", Tavern states. Liv is shocked. Then, she leaves the room, and Elliot follows.

"Hey, can you gather everyone. We need to discuss what we discovered. I am so fired up about this El. Rape is rape, no matter what rank you are.", Liv said.

"I know baby, let's all go back. and we can finalize this case.", Elliot said, and Liv smiles. As a team, they all head back to the precinct, and Amanda sees how determined Liv is to get this guy.

"Liv, we are going to get justice for her.", Amanda said.

"We have to", Liv said, and then they put on the pieces together.

"So, everyone including the Commander said that it's poor judgement on HER part.", Nick said.

"Yes, but she was gang raped. So that is our turf!", Liv said.

"Hey, this is the military. It's not our turf.", Carisi said.

"i know, but we have justice to serve here.", Liv said.

"All we know right now is that when they left the bar, the guys, she was dancing with the cooks.", Carisi said.

"So, let's take the restaurant and ass what was going on.", Liv said and the others nodded. Just then, someone came in the precicnt, and handed Olivia a package. When Olivia noted that it was from an unknown sender, she was suspicious that it was Clarabelle again.

"Babe?, What is that?", Elliot asked.

"Another note?", Liv said. Then, she took out the contents of the package. Inside., was a photo of Calvin at school, and a note.

"He's easily reachable now, Olivia. You wanted trouble, let the games begin.", she read.

"She's going to try and take my son. She's gonna hurt him! Oh God!", Liv said, then stared at the photo. Elliot came and read the note.

"Elliot! This was taken today! She was still at school when we left! Oh God, we have to warn the school. We have to check on him!", Liv said, and rushed out of the precinct. Elliot ran to catch up with her and stopped her.

"Liv, we don't know anything is wrong yet. We will go and check on Calvin and warn the school, but we need to make sure that Calvin. knows that he is not to go near her.", Elliot states and they head off to the school. When they got there, they saw Clarabelle there and Liv and Elliot went inside.

"Excuse me, we need to talk with the principal?", Liv said, and they brought her and Elliot to the office. When they got in there, the principal was welcoming them.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, please, sit down, and explain to me what this is all about?", the principal said.

"Okay, first off, what are your security measures?", Elliot said.

"We just have a few guards here. Why is there a problem?", the principal asked.

"Well, have you seen this woman here?", Liv said, showing her a picture of Clarabelle.

"Yes, she has been here for a few days now, she's a temporary substitute.", the principal said.

"You hired her? ", Liv said.

"Yes, she said she needed a job to be close to her grandson.", the principal stated.

"Okay, well, she wants to take my son. I know her, Principal Harrison, and this woman wants to take my son away.", Liv said.

"She may just want a relationship with her grandson.", the principal said.

"We believe that she wants the opportunity to take Calvin. We have received a few threats from her that claim that she is his mother or will be and will raise him.", Elliot said.

"Oh, it's that serious? Well, then, I will have her removed from the premises and warn her that she will be arrested if she tries to come back again.", the Principal sid.

"Okay, sounds great.", Liv said, and they leave. Then, they visit Calvin and watch as he plays with the friends and Clarabelle is sitting there watching them. Just then, they watch as the principal approaches her and asks her to leave. Clarabelle looks around and sees Olivia and looks angrily at her.

"You did this, Olivia. Now, you are in for it!", Clarabelle states, in a threatening manner.

"Mama!", Calvin said, and runs up to Olivia.

"Hey buddy!", Olivia said, holding her son close.

"Momma, grandma works here! I was scared, and trying to stay away from her, but she's following me.", Calvin said.

"I know, baby, we'll get her away from you.", Olivia said.

"Liv, I don't mean to interrupt, but we've got that case.", Elliot said.

"Okay, Calvin. Daddy and I will see you tonight.", Olivia said, and hugged him once more before going to the car.

"Love you, Mama!", Calvin said, then went to play with his friends.

"El, I am worried about this.", Liv said.

"I know, let's finish this other case and then we can head home.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. When they get to the precinct, Amanda, Nick and Fin tell them that they checked out the bar. The bartender recalls cutting Amelia off, and then the guys also said that they left before she did. But they all claimed that she was trying to make the buddies that she was with hot. But when they all left, she was still there, drinking.

"Okay, so they all said that they saw her with the guys in her sector. Let's show her a picture and see if she recognizes anyone.", Olivia said. Amanda nods and she goes with Liv to the hospital. Benson is showing Amelia an array of photos, and asks if any of those men could be the ones she danced with in the kitchen. Amelia picks out two possibilities. Rollins asks if they could have attacked her, and Amelia says she is not even sure it was them, because of the setting, and the attackers pinned her down. She thinks maybe they should let this go, she doesn't remember so there is o point. Benson reminds her she remembers they pinned her down. Amelia counters that she doesn't want to wrong accuse somebody, and Benson replies that she understands. Rollins says the cooks remember she was still in the bar when they left. Amelia says OK so what? Benson asks if the guys with the base were with her, and Rollins says they didn't log back in until 1 AM. Amelia thinks maybe they went someplace else, but Benson thinks maybe they got her drunk and figured they could do whatever they wanted. Amelia gets upset and says no, she let herself get drunk and they were dancing and maybe they made out a little bit. Benson asks what does that mean, and Amelia explains they were just dancing closely…and then Lipitt started kissing her and put his hand up her skirt. When Benson presses her for more, Amelia cries out that she can't say. Rollins asks if they raped her, and Amelia cries harder and says she is going to be dishonorably discharged and she will let her family down – her father. Benson whispers that she knows how hard this is but she has to try to find a way to deal with it. Amelia says she should have just taken it; she should have just let them do what they did and should have shut up about it. Now they have something.

Back at SVU, Benson explains that Amelia was raped by Lipitt, Wooten, and Graver. Elliot asks how it happened, and Rollins explains that they got her drunk, brought her under the FDR and jumped her and took turns. The guys close their eyes and shake their heads. Then, Fin adds that they left her lying there.

"Well, as I recall, there were the cooks that raped her?", Nick said.

"I know, and it seems strange, but this is what the Coast Guard deals with for PTSD. She was technically afraid to disclose.

"You know, we could see if there are any DNA evidence under FDR? There is surveillance there.", Carisi said.

"But, if we did find them, they wouldn't been in CODIS. Can we swab them?", Dodds asks.

"Let's take another run first.", Liv said, and they bring the guys in for questioning. They note that two of the guys are off base and this wasn't supposed to happen. But it did and now the commander cant get them back.

"Dodds, can you ask your father to see if he can get them back?", Liv said.

"Yes, of course.", Dodds said, and calls his father. Soon, they hear that the guys are headed back their way. Liv is relieved.

"Guys, remember. We have Amelia's back on this.", Olivia said, and everyone nods. Barba is informed of what's going on, and he is ready to fight. Just then, Elliot gets a call from Katie that they are at the court house.

"Liv, we gotta go. Court is about to start.", Elliot said.

"Okay, guys, when they get here, question them. Let me know if they say anything.", Olivia said, and walks out with Elliot.

"Honey, we got this case with Amelia. Let's focus on Kathy.", Elliot said.

"I just wonder what tricks she's gonna pull.", Liv said, and Elliot nods. When they got there, Liv hugged the kids.

"Hey Momma, it's going to be okay.", Katie said.

"I know, but I hope she doesn't try anything.", Liv said.

"She won't. We will stop her, together.", Elliot said. Then, they walked in. The judge was Holloway and instead of Ellis, Kathy was there with Maddox was there as her lawyer. Elliot watched as they brought Kathy in.

"Hey guys!", Kathy said to her kids, but the kids never responded.

"You can't have them, Olivia. Remember, they are mine, whether you bring me to court or not. They are all mine.", Kathy said, angrily. She started to move closer and Liv jumped, but tried protect the kids.

"Mom, don't listen to her. She's crazy.", Kathleen said.

"You sure? She seems pretty sure that she wants you guys back.", Liv said.

"We are with with you always.", Maureen said.

The trial began when Judge Holloway entered.

"Ms. Stabler, how do you plead to attempted murder?", the judge said.

"Not guilty", Kathy said.

"What are the people asking for?", the judge asked.

"We offered a plea which was refused, so remand.", Barba said. Liv nodded.

"Remand is a little harsh, your honor.", Maddox claimed.

"Your honor, this woman attempted to kill her ex-husband in court. If she's that angry, then remand needs to happen.", Barba said.

"Fine, We will here testimony from Ms. Stabler later on, her daughters and son, as well as her ex-husband.", Holloway said.

"Yes, your honor. We are ready to proceed.", Barba said.

"Fine, call your first witness.", Judge Holloway said.

"We call Maureen Stabler to the stand.", Barba said, and Maureen hugged her dad and Liv and then got up.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay", Liv said, and Maureen nodded.

When Maureen sat down, she was sworn in, and then Barba began his questions.

"Ms. Stabler, you are the defendant's eldest daughter, correct?", Barba asked.

"Yes, I am.", Maureen stated.

"Are you living with the defendant?", Barba asked.

"No, I live with my step-mother and my father.", Maureen said.

"Why not your mother? Is something going on by her house that doesn't appeal to you?", Barba said.

"I do not want to live with my mother because of the type of men she brings home on a weekly basis. It's a new guy every week, and normally it is some dirt ball off the street. It's not what we are used to, as her kids.", Maureen said.

"So, why are you here testifying against your mother?", Barba asked.

"I am here because it was necessary. We needed to show her that just because she wants us back, she's not going to get us. We are standing by dad. Plus, she almost shot him in front of us.", Maureen said. Kathy was mad. Barba backed off.

"Ms. Stabler, when your parents divorced, how did you take it?", Maddox asked.

"Well, at first, we were angry and upset, but then we realized that our parents wanted tp be happy and they were not. We weren't either and so we accepted it.", Maureen stated.

"But you weren't at all concerned that your father went to live with his girlfriend, and now wife, Olivia Benson?", Maddox asked. Maureen looked exasperated.

"No, we weren't. Mom and Dad fought all the time, and so, when Dad told us that he saw Olivia again and met her and spoke with her, we were glad. He has had some demons that he needed to destroy and we knew that Olivia was the one to do that.", Maureen said.

"But, what about your mother? How did she feel after the divorce?", Maddox asked.

"She started really going out like crazy. She wanted to prove to us that she was worthy. She was wrong in that aspect.", Maureen stated, and Maddox backed off. Maureen was let off the stand and went to sit down in the gallery.

"Hey Mo, you did good.", Liv whispered.

"next, I call Kathleen Stabler to the stand.", Barba said, and Katie got up. She hugged everyone and then went to the stand. After being sworn in, Liv grabbed El's hand.

"Hey, I'm here", Liv said, and El kissed her.

"I told you, he's MINE", Kathy screamed, after she witnessed Elliot kissing Olivia. She got up and went towards Olivia. No one could hold her back. Liv sat there and projected the kids, while Elliot stood up and tried to protect Liv.

"Elliot! Move!", Kathy screamed.

"No, Kathy! You don't control me anymore.", Elliot said, and Kathy grabbed him and shoved him out of the way. She then slapped Olivia.

"I was aiming for you, Olivia. You took away my husband. You took away my kids!", Kathy said, as she slapped her again. Olivia blocked her and then the guards finally got a hold of her.

"This court is hereby adjourned. Kathy Stabler will be sentenced to jail time for her crimes and for attacking an SVU Sergeant. Also, she will receive no chance of parole.", the judge said after a few minutes. The kids hugged each other and smiled. They saw Liv's look of shock, and disbelief.

"Liv, whatever she said isn't true. We want to be with you!", Lizzie said.

"Liv, sweetheart?", Elliot said.

"El, she's insane. We can't let her get to the kids.", Liv said.

"She never will.", Elliot said, and held her close. Then, they left the court room. Olivia and Elliot decided that after that, they needed to go home.

When they all got home, Liv sat there playing with her twins.

"Mom, you okay?", Katie said.

"Yes, it was just shocking that she lost it.", Olivia said.

"Yes, but you are with me! No one, ever, will come between us. We are all together.", Elliot said. Liv smiled, and hugged him. Then, since it was another movie night. Maureen noted that Liv was still unsure of herself as a mother to the Stabler 5, and so she was the one that picked the movie, 101 Dalmatians. She said she liked it for that night because Perdita was special, and a fabulous crime fighting mother, just like Liv. Liv teared up at this.

"But am I really your mother?", Liv said, and looked down.

"You are our mother in every sense of the word. We want you here with us. You belong with us.", Lizzie said.

"Thank you again for welcoming me into your family.", Liv said, and they hugged her and then Noah snuggled next to Liv and everyone awed. Then, Liv smiled and they watched the movie.

"Dog", Noah said, when the puppies came on.

"Yes, Noah that is a big dog!", Liv said.

"How cute is he?", Katie said.

"Katie, sh!", Eli said, and everyone laughed. After the movie, everyone went to their separate rooms, and El brought Eli to bed, and then he came back and carried Noah into bed. When he came back into the living room, Liv reached for him.

"You want to be carried too, eh?", Elliot said, smiling.

"Yes, El, I do.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. Then, he picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. Liv kissed him fiercely and then looked in his eyes with passion. Elliot said that he needed to check the twins. They both got up, and while Elliot checked the twins, Liv changed into a pretty violet negligee. Then, when he returned, she stood in the doorway, posing like a model.

"Liv, you are beautiful.", Elliot said, and kissed her and then pulled her into the room. They made love that night and it was magical.

Getting up the next morning, Liv was well rested and felt great. She did her normal routine and then went to check on the twins. Chris was sitting in his crib and just watching his sister Serena.

"Hey buddy, are you just watching your sister?", Liv said, and he reached for her.

"Let's get you fed and cleaned and ready to go.", Liv said, and sat down on the rocker. That's where Elliot found her a few minutes later. Serena was watching him and her and cried a bit for her.

"Honey, is he finished?", Elliot said, but Liv didn't respond. He noticed that she had fallen asleep due to the rocking motion, and decided to wake her up, so that she can feed her daughter. He went over and kissed her, and to this she woke up.

"Wha—-What?", Liv said.

"Honey, are you okay? You fell asleep while rocking the little guy?", Elliot said.

"Of course, I am. Just after we made love last night, I lied awake for a while, so I am a bit tired. I was thinking about what Maureen and Lizzie said last night about everything and I knew that I wanted to be their mother. I am going to call Alex to get the adoption paper work going. It's the right thing to do.", Liv said.

"I think that's a fabulous idea!", Elliot said, kissing her. He took Chris from her and burped him, while she grabbed Serena. After Serena was fed, Elliot put Chris in the rocker and he bounced and rocked. Liv smiled, and Elliot did too, while he burped Serena. It was all going great.

Just then, Katie came in the room and said that Lucy was there and that she and Maureen had to get going. Their bosses called them in for a meeting. Liv understood and thanked her. Katie also said that Eli was ready for school, and Calvin was trying to fix his hair. Liv smiled, and thanked her, and then they headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Liv, I see those two wanted you guys attention this morning.", Lucy said.

"Yea, and we loved every minute of it.", Liv said. Lucy smiled and then the detectives left for school and for work. They were cautious after dropping off Eli if Clarabelle was going to be at Calvin's school, but she wasn't there that day. Liv smiled and sighed in relief and dropped Calvin off then they went to work. When they got there, they caught up on the case. Nick told them that Wooten confessed in the interrogation, but to consensual sex. Fin said Lippit did too. Rollins chimes in and said that Graver was there, but only to aid. He didn't say at first why he wasn't participating.

"Okay, so that's two.", Liv said.

"Yea, but ME came back with the results, there were three signs of different semen. Lipitt and Wooten was in the system, but the other wasn't.", Fin said.

"Okay, it's got to be someone on the base.", Elliot said.

"I'll inform Barba", Liv said and made the call. While in her office on the phone, Elliot came in with an envelope.

"Not another one", Liv said, and Elliot only nodded.

"When is this going to end? God, threats, being a sub at his school, and now more threats, something isn't right?", Liv said.

"You are right. I know I was just saying that we should table this until later earlier, but I think we really need to face this head on.", Elliot said.

"You were just trying to protect me, and Calvin.", Liv said, and opened the package. Inside the package, there was a photo of Olivia and Calvin that morning, a photo of the family all together, without Liv's face, and a photo of Liv and Calvin together, with the head cut off and Clarabelle's picture on it.

"Oh God, look at these photos. She wants me gone! She wants me dead.", Liv said, freaking out.

"Honey, the letter says 'Only days now, Liv, and you won't be with your family anymore, because Calvin won't be with you and you will just leave, just like my son left me.' What do you think she plans on doing?", Elliot said.

"I don't know, but El, I know this may sound paranoid, but can we just stay together? Please, as a family. I mean, instead of doing school and work, I think we need to stick together.", Liv said.

"I agree. I'm going to get the kids, and tell the older kids that they just need to come here.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Elliot turned to leave, and saw Liv about to cry.

"Honey, it's okay. They are safe, trust me.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"I know, you made me feel amazing last night, and I just don't want that to go away.", Liv said.

"I don't either, babe, and it never will.", Elliot said.

"Now, go get the kids.", Liv said and Elliot left.

"Hey, where's he going?", Fin said.

"Um, we have a family threat going on and now he is going to get the kids.", Liv said.

"Family threat? Liv, what's going on?", Fin said.

"Alright, get the team in here and I'll explain.", Liv said, and soothe entire team was in there.

"Okay, guys, so El went to go get the kids because we have Clarabelle, Calvin's "grandmother" threatening our family. I tried to keep this strictly in the family. But it's bigger now.", Liv said.

"Show us, Liv, and we have you and your family's back.", Amanda said. Liv showed them the threats that she had received and Elliot came in moments later.

"Hey, everyone accounted for?", Liv said, hoping.

"Yep, twins are right here, and Noah is sitting by Nick. Katie and Maureen are on their way and Calvin is right here", El said, pointing towards the chair.

"Great! Now, I know that this is not ordeal, but I just want my family safe.", Liv said.

"We are safe.", Elliot said, and then his girls came in. He told them about the threats and how things are escalating and that they need to stick together. They agreed. Just then, Carisi stuck his head out and said that they had a lead on the case.

"Stay with them, I'll go see what's up", Liv said, and left the room.

"Momma is gonna catch the bad guys!", El said, and Noah clapped. Elliot laughed and Maureen came in the office to help her dad.

"Okay, Barba spoke with Amelia, and let her know everything. But Liv, the cops arrested her, some military cops. It was terrible.", Carisi said.

"And you were there? Did you try to stop them?", Liv said.

"I did, but they said we can't do anything.", Carisi did.

"We have to get her out of there. She is a victim.", Liv said.

"Let's go talk to the Commander", Liv said, and texted El. He gave her a thumbs up, and she went with Nick. Nick and Benson are in Taverts' office who says the article 32 hearing is protocol. Nick asks if the other offices are being investigated but Taverts explains they did not break regulations. Benson challenges him on the rape issue but he says the men said it was consensual and that investigation is on them. What they know is she was publicly drunk and flirtatious with other men in the bar. Benson argues back that it was her fault, she wanted it. Taverts counters he wouldn't say that, and Benson, getting more testy, says he was just following orders. Cragen tries to rein her in, and then tells Taverts these men committed serious crimes, and while he plays with a desk ornament, Nick adds that charging Amelia will hamper their prosecution and he knows Taverts wants to do the right thing. Taverts replies there are a lot of levels to this and he will call DC again to see if they had a change of heart. Liv shakes her head and leaves.

She sends Nick back, and says that she is going to visit Amelia. While with her, Amelia won't tell her the name of the mystery guy. Her father comes in and Amelia is shocked. But the father claims that she has to give the name and she said that she can't. But her father persuades her, and she finally gives the clue that it's Taverts. The father is shocked, but understands that this is against code and that his daughter is right. Liv walks out, saying to Amelia that she will get them all. Amelia nods and she heads back to the precinct.

"Okay, we've got the fourth perp. It's Taverts. Nick, Carisi pick him up. He's not getting away with this one.", Liv said, and then goes to her office to see her kids.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Graver will confess.", Amanda said, and Liv nods. Graver tells Amanda and she reminds him that he did nothing wrong. But he still won't confess. So, now they really don't have anything.

In an empty courtroom, Barba preps Amelia for trial. He explains they put through a strong defense team as they are fighting for their lives, but he is in her corner. He asks if she wants to keep going and she nods yes. He continues the questioning and he asks if she ever said no. She says she didn't. Now in the courtroom at trial, she explains she did not say no as military training says not to resist or say no in the event of a rape. Barba brings out a pamphlet from the military and asks her to read a highlighted section which says during sexual assault, it may be advisable to submit rather than resist. She did not say no or fight during a violent vicious assault as she was following protocol. But the defense attorney brings out all the other military protocols she violated that night and that she admitted she danced and made out with the defendants – 2 of them. She says she did not want to get raped. She admits she left the bar with them as they said they would walk her to her car. She was aware Lipitt was married and this also violated protocol, and also the DUI and missing curfew. He asks if she didn't say no because she was enjoying herself and did not want it to stop. She replies she did want it to stop, but she did not tell the police as she did not want the men to go after her. He thinks she did it to escape punishment for herself. She firmly states no, they raped her. He says that is her story now, and Barba leaps up and objects. The defense attorney withdraws the question and ends his cross examination.

"Okay, well that couldn't have gone worse.", Barba said.

"Yea, but they heard the information", Liv said.

"Remember all we need is one to go the opposite way and we are toast", Barba said.

"Let me work Graver again. I'll bring Carisi", Amanda said, and Liv nods.

"How's my babies doin", Liv said, on the phone with Elliot after the court.

"Great. We came home, and Noah is babbling in his rocker, and the twins are sleeping. Calvin's upstairs doing his homework. The girls are doing work and Eli is coloring.", Elliot said.

"That sounds wonderful", Liv said, tearing up.

"Baby, they know you are working. They know that both of us can't be here right now. It's okay", Elliot said.

"Yes, but this is what I was afraid of all along. Am I abandoning my family, for my work.", Liv said.

"No, you are doing what needs to be done so that our kids are in a safer place.", Elliot said.

"You are right. Okay, I'll be home soon. We just have a few more people to try in court and then I'll be home.", Liv said.

"I'll have everything under control and maybe a surprise waiting for you", Elliot said.

"Mm and you know how much I like surprises", Liv said, and growled. Elliot laughed, and hung up.

"Oh, sorry guys, that was Elliot. I was just checking in", Liv said.

"No worries, we were just saying that we may not have a shot!", Barba said.

"Well, we got the fourth guy!", Liv said.

"Yea, but if the jury don't believe it, we are in trouble.", Barba said.

Later that day, Graver, who finally agreed to testify, is on the stand and testifies that Lipitt, Wooten and he walked Amelia out that night and she was drunk. Taverts was outside waiting for them, this was all set up by him from the beginning to teach Amelia a lesson about respect for her C.O. Lipitt and Wooten threw her on the ground and ripped her blouse open and ripped her skirt off and held her down as Taverts raped her, who then asked who wanted sloppy seconds. Lipitt forced himself into her mouth and Wooten took her from behind. She was crying and they called her whore and slut and then turned her over and took turns raping her again. He pinned her arms behind her and participated because he is gay and Taverts knew that and if he did not go along he would tell everyone. Officially it is OK but he felt he could not survive being outed. He apologized to Amelia.

Afterwards, in the hallway, Benson tells Barba that Graver was credible and asks if they others will take a plea. Barba shakes his head, saying they have no respect for Graver and the jury won't either. Admiral Albers asks if they will go after Graver as they went after his daughter, and Barba says that is their job, his drinking history and sexual history, anything to shred his credibility. Taverts walks out of the courtroom and address the Admiral and asks how he is. The Admiral, stunned, asks if he is talking to him. Taverts says yes, he wanted him to know that Graver was lying in there, every word. The judge is shocked and Benson suggests that the Admiral step away. She moves to help him move off but Taverts says with all due respect, had Amelia not been his daughter, she would not have made it through training, she didn't have what it took. Barba tells him that is enough, and he asks to be heard out. Taverts said whenever she got in trouble, everyone knew who her father was. The Admiral punches Taverts squarely in the face, and Benson tries to break it up, with Barba helping to pull the Admiral away as Taverts falls to the floor. Back in Supreme Court, the verdict is read, and Lipitt, Wooten, and Taverts are all found guilty of rape in the first degree. It was a great victory.

Afterwards, as Amelia and her parents leave the courthouse and Mrs. Albers thanks Barba, who says the jury gave the right verdict. Benson tells Amelia she is sorry she went through this but promises her it will get better. Barba understands the Coast Guard dropped all charges against her, and Amelia explains it is in exchange for her agreeing to a general discharge under honorable conditions. She adds it is OK, she could never go back there. Her father tells her he is proud of her and she has more guts than any of them.

When Olivia gets home, they are all there waiting for her.

"Momma, surprise!", Eli said.

"Eh, what's this about?", Liv asked, hugging Eli.

"We did this for you. We wanted to show you, how much we really do need you. We cleaned the house, and Dad cooked. We got everything together and it was great. Noah helped a bit by cleaning with my help, and the twins were good as gold.", Maureen stated.

"You did all this for me", Liv said.

"Yes, and we loved it. It was awesome", Calvin said, and hugged his mom.

"Alright guys, go eat, and you too, beautiful.", Elliot said to his kids and his wife.

"Thank you, Elliot. This is exactly what I needed at the end of a week like this one.", Liv said.

"It is not a great big deal. Just wait till tonight, and then everything will come together.", Elliot said, winking. Liv smiled, and kissed him. Then, she sat down to eat with her family and things became great.

Author's note: So, what did you think about this? I know it's a bad name but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you guys like it. Please Read and review. Those reviews do mean a lot! Up next, Clarabelle finally decides to take action and we see how things play out. Plus, while Liv is searching desperately for answers and her son, a case comes up with the detectives that is pretty horrifying. A mother decides to feed her daughter medication, only to keep making her sick. Yes, you guessed it, it's Pathological! Read on to find out everything that Clarabelle does and how Liv gets her son back, as well as how far a mother will go to protect her child! EO forever!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Lost All Control

That night, Liv curled into Elliot after making love to him. She cuddled in close, and watched him sleep for a few minutes. She even let out a few tears, because she realized how perfect things were with her love life right now, and how she was an idiot before to even think about dating Brian in the first place.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here", El said, and turned towards her.

"Sorry, I just was thinking about how my life literally a year and a half ago was just trying to get by, and now, you've made my life worth something. I mean, how wonderful is this right now?", Liv said.

"It is perfectly wonderful. Honey, honestly, I thank God that everyday you are here with me. Liv, if you hadn't been with me, or let me back in to your life a year and a half ago, honestly, I don't know where I'd be. I'd be lost in a drunken world, just trying to get by. I wouldn't have my kids, the twins, Noah, and Calvin here with you and me. I know you never really full forgave me for leaving, but…", Elliot said, but Liv cut him off.

"Elliot, lsten to me. I forgave you a long time ago. When you were the one that rescued me from Lewis, and then you helped me bring Noah and Calvin back, I knew that you were the one for me. I knew at some point that you'd come back to me, and when Kathy returned for a bit, I had a smidgen of doubt, but El. I have forgiven you completely.", Liv said.

"I love you so much, Olivia Stabler.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Elliot said, and he kissed her hard. They went another round of making love together and that really proved how Liv forgave Elliot.

"Mama!", a scream came in after they had finished.

"Let me go get Noah, and then I'll come back and we can wrap the moon around us.", Liv said.

"Mama!", she heard again, and walked down the hall. Only, this time it wasn't Noah, it was Calvin.

"Calvin, buddy, I'm here what is it?" liv said.

"I just had a nightmare. Oh God, mom, Clarabelle hurt you. Are you okay?", he said, holding her close.

"I am fine, sweetheart. I am perfectly fine. What is it about?", Liv said, pulling her son closer.

"I just have had a bad feeling since shew as my sub lat week. Like she's gonna take me and hurt you. Mama, I'm not letting that happen!", Calvin said.

"Calvin, listen to me, it won't happen buddy. It won't. Daddy and I will make sure of that. Clarabelle can't hurt us anymore.", Olivia said.

"But what happens if she takes me…..", Calvin said.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. You have to just trust Daddy and I. I promise I won't let anyone get to you. Calvin, you are stuck with Momma and Daddy.", Liv said.

"Okay, I am sorry to wake you, Momma. I know you've had a rough day yesterday and the threats didn't help. I just had a bad dream.", Calvin said, lying back down.

"No, honey, I am fine. You needed me and there is nothing wrong with that.", Olivia said, kissing his head and then going to check on the twins. After watching them for a few moments, Liv went back to bed.

"How is Noah?", Elliot asked.

"It wasn't Noah. it was Calvin. El, he's worried about Clarabelle. Now, he's got me concerned too.", Liv said, sitting next to him.

"We'll be there for him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt, Liv. We have him surrounded.", Elliot said, smiling.

"Thank you.", Olivia said, and kissed him. They laid back down and slept for the remainder of the night. When they woke up the next morning, Liv got up and went to feed the twins, who were a bit cranky this morning. Then, after they were fed, and burped, Liv smiled and just watched them as she played with them for a few moments. Then, Noah woke up, and saw her.

"Mama", Noah said, and he reached for her. Liv picked up Noah and he laid on her shoulder.

"Come on bubs, Let's go get breakfast. Then, Chris and Serena need to be changed and eat again and then you know what, I think Lucy and MoMo are taking you guys to the Playground at the Park.", Liv said.

"Park!", Noah said, and clapped. Liv smiled and kissed him and walked out of the room. Then,Elliot met her at the stairwell, and took Noah.

"Hey, I'll get him fed. Why don't you go get yourself together?", Elliot said.

"You don't have to do that.", Liv said.

"I want to.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

Liv went to get herself together and then heard the cry of her twins.

"Mama's coming, guys. It's okay.", Liv said. She was wearing a grey jacket, a black pant and a black top. She walked into the room, and Serena reached for her.

"Oh baby girl! Let's get you changed, and then you can go see Daddy while I change your brother.", Liv said. Serena smiled and then Liv changed her diaper and changed into a cute little Minnie onesie. Then, she tickled her. She smiled when she heard her daughter laugh.

"El", Liv called, and he came in the room. "Can you take Serena and play with her while I change Chris.", Liv said.

"Sure, babe.", Elliot said. Then, he turned to Serena, and said to his babbling baby. "Come on Daddy's girl, let's go play downstairs.", Elliot said. As he left the room, Liv smiled at the beautiful site that she saw before her.

"Mama's gonna get you all clean, my boy.", Liv said, tickling him. Then, she canned a nuts pretty diaper, and got him new onesie. He was happy to be wearing the Mickey onesie and kicked and wiggled.

"There you go, all cleaned.", Liv said, and picked him up and kissed him. She brought im down and went to find Elliot. He was downstairs with Serena and she watched him with her. He was playing with her peek-a-boo, and she could here the laughs of her little girl.

"Is daddy playing with you, sweet girl?", Liv said, and kissed Elliot.

"Yes, he is. Liv, tonight's lets just do something together. Just you and me.", Liv said.

"You want to get me alone, don't you big boy?", Liv said, huskily.

"Yes, I do!", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She kissed him, for a few seconds, until Chris patted her face.

"Lucy and MoMo are gonna take you guys to the playground today!", Liv said.

"That sounds like fun!", Elliot said.

"Don't worry, Elliot, we'll have plenty of time tonight to play", Liv said, and winked. A few minutes later, Liv and Elliot welcomed Lucy and he said that Mo was going to be over at noon, and they can take them to the playground. Lucy agreed, and let Olivia and Elliot go to work. When they got there, they put their things down and went to go through to the bull pen.

"What do we have?", Liv asked. sitting down.

"Well, we got a call about a girl and a guy at a special needs school who were having sex. The girl is 15 and the boy is 19. It may be statutory rape.", Amanda said.

"Yes, but let's just make sure everyone is on the side that we think.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and they went to speak with Mariel, her mother, and the boy and his mother. At the school, Liv and Rollins spoke with the girl and her mother, and Elliot and Fin took the boy and his mother. Nick and Carisi took the principal and found out what happened. Dodds was looking up information on these families.

When they reached the school, they split up.

"Okay, sweetheart, this is Sergeant Benson and Detective Rollins. They are here to talk with you about what happened.", the teacher said. She left, and Liv nodded at her, and watched as the other guys went to talk with her.

"Mariel, we are here to talk about what happened with you and Cody?", Liv asked.

"Wait, you called the police?", the mother asked the teacher.

"We had to.", the teacher said before she left the room.

"Okay, so Mariel can you tell me what happened sweetheart.", Amanda said.

"Cody raped me in the closet.", Mariel said.

"Okay, tell us what happened? How did you get out of the chair?" Liv said.

"I could barely stand without his help.", Mariel said.

"She has muscle weakness, atrophy.", her mother claimed.

"I understand ma'am.", Liv said.

"Okay, so what happened Mariel?", Amanda said.

"I took my sweater off and then we took our pants off.", Mariel said.

"Okay, Mariel, you said you were raped. Did Cody force you to do something that you didn't want to?", Liv asked.

"No, we are in love. We are going to get married.", Mariel said.

"What?", her mother asked her.

"Mariel, do you know what rape means?", Liv said.

"When a boy puts his penis on your vagina.", Maruek said. Liv's phone buzzed and she pulled it out. There was a text message that showed a photo of Noah and the twins at the park. She smiled and reveled at the photo. Then, there was another message. It had an unknown number, but she read it anyway. It read 'This is your last warning. Give him to me!". She knew who it was and inside she panicked, but right now, she had a job to do. When she saw Elliot, she would tell him.

"Did you tell him No, did you try to get him off of you?", Liv said.

"No, I liked it.", Mariel said.

"Um, detectives can I see you for a moment?", Mariel's mother asked. The detectives nodded and got up to check on what the mother wanted.

"I know she has anxiety, she needs to come home with me.", the mother said.

"Well, we need to get Mariel to a hospital to have her tested for the rape kit.", Liv said.

"She will go to her pediatrician.", Mariel's mother said.

"She really needs to be seen by a specialist.", Amanda said. The mother nodded and Amanda went with her to the hospital. Liv went to meet the guys and told them that they needed to go back to the precinct.

"Okay, well, the boy basically told us that they had sex.", Elliot said.

"Yea, Mariel did too.", Liv said, but then remembered the text and pulled Elliot aside.

"El, I got this today.", Liv said, and showed him the text.

"It's okay, baby, nothings going to happen. He's safe.", Elliot said.

"El, I am scared.", Liv said, and Elliot held her close. A knock came on the door and Fin said that they were going to hold him until the rape kit came back. Liv nodded.

"Hey, you okay?", Fin said.

"Yea, just dealing with something else.", Liv said, and looked around nervously.

"What is it?", Fin said.

"Calvin's grandmother threatened him.", Elliot said. Liv started tearing up, and there were a few that slipped out.

"Alright, well we will take this case. Focus on your family.", Fin said. Liv nods and smiled. She called Maureen and told her that they're coming home just to check in. Maureen said that they were on their way back.

"Come on honey, I want to be there, to see Noah and ask him how he liked the playground.", Liv said. Elliot smiled.

"Liv, I love you. I know how fierce you want to protect our family, and we will honey. Trust me.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Liv said. They went home and when they reached home, Liv was smiling as Lucy had Noah and the twins were in their carseats sleeping.

"How's my angels doing? Noah, did you like the park?", Liv asked.

"Swing cool", Noah said, and Elliot smiled. Boy, did that little boy love to swing. He wanted to get Chris out, so he put his carseat on the table, and Chris smiled. Then, he picked him up and held him.

"Liv, they are great. Noah and the twins are probably ready for lunch. Let's get them fed and then Lucy can take care of their naps.", Elliot said.

"Okay, Noah would you like some lunch? Cereal sound good?", Liv said.

"Seree", Noah said, and clapped.

"Liv, let me fix that. Go ahead and spend some time with Serena.", Lucy said.

"Okay, thanks, Lucy. Really, we would find it hard to be here without you.", Olivia said.

"Thank you for letting me be here.", Lucy said, and Liv smiled. Then, she turned and Serena was awake, and almost beginning to cry.

"Uh oh, it's okay baby girl, Momma's here.", Liv said. Liv picked up Serena and kissed her.

"You want to eat? Come on, let's go in your room, and you can eat.", Liv said, and brought her to the bedroom. Elliot was already in there, giving Chris a bottle.

"Babe, I could have fed him.", Liv said.

"I know hon, but I wanted to help. Besides, Chris likes the bottle.", Elliot said.

'Okay, but Serena likes my milk.", Liv said, laughing and undid her blouse.

"Of course, she does. She's a mama's angel. Just like Chris is my little man.", Elliot said.

"I know. I hope Noah doesn't get jealous of how much time we are spending with the twins.", Olivia said.

"He won't. He knows that the babies need our attention too.", Elliot said.

"Okay, thank you. Now, when she's done, and little man's done, can you burp her, while I go check on Noah?", Liv asked.

"Of course.", Elliot said. Then, after a few minutes, Elliot took Serena, while Chris went to sleep and Liv went to go check on Noah. He had the cereal and was eating it. Liv smiled. Then, she looked at the time and said that in a few minutes, they had to get back. Lucy and Maureen understood.

"Katie's picking up Calvin and Eli. We're good Mom.", Liv said.

"Yea, and I just spoke with Lizzie and Dickie and they said that they were doing a study group for some test in each of their classes and would be back later.", Liv said. Elliot came out a few moments alter and they left. Getting back to the precinct, she found out that things had gotten worse with Mariel's case. Barba wouldn't take the case, which meant something wasn't right. Then, when Amanda took her to the hospital for the kit, the mother told Amanda that there was all of these previous things that Mariel has been through. Amanda told the mother that the Lord never gives her something that she can't handle. Amanda told Olivia that this was a bit weird.

"Okay, so did the kit come back negative?", Liv said.

"It did. But like I said, there is something that's just off.", Amanda said.

"Here we go!", Carisi said.

"Manda, we checked it out.", Fin said.

"I know, but just listen okay. I mean, I would panic a little if I had a child like that with every little fall, but this just seems like the mother is overboard.", Amanda said.

"You think there's something worth pursuing?", Elliot said.

"Honestly, I do. I just see Mariel and she seems like a great kid, but she does seem like stronger than she actually is.", Amanda said.

"Okay, I'd say get a tox screen and we'll go from there.", Liv said. Then, she called Melinda and asked her if she wouldn't mind. Melinda obliged and said that this was what was needed for the case. Then, a few hours later, Amanda got the call from Melinda.

"Hey Melinda, what did it say?", Amanda said.

"Let's do this in person. Bring Liv and El", Melinda said. Amanda told Olivia and Elliot and the three of them went down. Melinda said that she had a high dosage of a big concoction in her system. The seizure medication was understood. But, there was a cocktail of others.

"If all of this was practical, you are looking at Medical Malpractice and Child abuse.", Melinda said. Amanda turned to Liv and looked shocked.

"Oh my God. Mariel's been getting all of these drugs from her mother.", Liv said.

"Honey, we'll get her someway and somehow.", Elliot said. As they were leaving the Medical Examiner's office, Elliot got a call.

"Hey daddy, I am here to pick up Calvin, but the principal said he was already picked up. Was it you", Kathleen stated.

"No, we are at work. Honey, are you sure?", Elliot said. Liv told Amanda to go back to the precinct and let the guys know, and she will catch up.

"What? What is it?", Liv asked. Elliot held up one finger.

"Yes, daddy. The principal said that there was someone to pick him up. She even described the car and the woman. Dad, I think it's Clarabelle.", Kathleen said. Elliot grabbed Liv's hand and hung up the phone. He began to walk quicker and even get into a run.

"Elliot, what is it? Please tell me my babies are okay?", Liv said.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this. Katie went to pick up Calvin…", Elliot stated.

"And? Did she get him?", Liv said, worriedly.

"Honey, listen, she said he wasn't there. We are going right now to the school.", Elliot said.

"Oh God, Elliot. It's her…. It's Clarabelle. She has him! Oh my God!", Liv said, crying and fell into Elliot's arms.

"Sh, honey, we'll get him back. We will, I promise.", Elliot said, and walked with her to the car. Once they got there, Liv was crying and held Elliot's hand. Then, they drove to the school, and Kathleen was waiting for them.

"Dad! Have you heard anything?", Katie asked.

"No, sweetheart. Look, go on home. Let the adults handle this.", Olivia said.

"You sure", Katie said, but Elliot just asked her with his eyes and she went. Olivia and Elliot went into the school and Liv ran to the desk.

"I need to see the principal.", Olivia said. The secretary nodded and walked to the back. She then came back and said that the parents can come back now.

"Hey, look at me, we are going to find him.", Elliot said.

"I should have seen this coming. Those threats were real, Elliot. I should have seen this coming as a cop, and as a mother.", Liv said, tearing up.

"Honey, we thought the threats weren't anything to worry about. It's okay. Honey, the only person that is to blame right now, is Clarabelle.", Elliot said, holding her. Liv held on to him tighter and then went into the office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, I am so sorry. After talking with your daughter, I realized that this was someone that we have even kicked off the premises of the school. I saw her pull up to get Calvin, but had many children that were jumping in and out of cars, I had to watch them. I took my eyes off of him for one second. When I turned around, he was gone. I tried to look around for him, but he was gone.", the principal stated.

"Did he seem mad? Was he crying? Was he trying to get away?", Liv said.

"At first, he didn't want to go with the woman. Then, she put something over him and dragged him. Another teacher tried to stop her, but the woman was too strong and put him in the car, and then sped off.", the principal stated.

"Thank you for this information. We will begin to search for Calvin. This is our son, and we want him back.", Elliot said, holding Olivia's hand. She was shaking, and beginning to cry.

"El, what did she do to him? What is she doing to my son?", Liv cried.

"He's a fighter Liv, and we will get him back.", Liv said.

"Let's the team involved too. We can all work together.", Elliot said.

"But what about Mariel's case?", Liv said.

"We can split the team. Fin can work with us, while Amanda who is pretty headstrong with Mariel and her mother can take Carisi and Dodds. Nick can be the in between.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and thanked the principal and left. When they returned to the precinct, Liv called Fin and Nick into her office.

"Hey guys, um…", Liv said, before breaking down.

"Liv, what's wrong? Is it the kids?", Fin said. Then, he went over and held her close.

"It's okay, Liv, whatever it is, we got your back.", Nick said.

"I know, it's just so hard. El, can you tell them?", Liv said, looking at him.

"Guys, Calvin was kidnapped by Clarabelle. Apparently, she picked him up from school. So, we are going to hunt for him. Nick, call the local precincts in all of New York and New Jersey and make sure that they know that they are looking for her car. We have the information, here.", Elliot said.

"You got it", Nick said, and went to work.

"Fin, can you find out where she lives in New York? She may have gone to her house with him.", Liv asked, calming down.

"Yes, I will. I'm on it.", Fin said, and left the room.

"Oh God, El, my little boy is out there scared to death.", Liv said, crying again.

"Liv, we are going to find him. Trust me.", Elliot said. Then, he looked up and saw the kids with Lucy in the bullpen.

"Kids, in here.", Elliot said. The kids went to the office, and Liv stood up and wiped her tears before kissing each one of them.

"We are going to help, Momma, find Calvin. We want to.", Katie said.

"Yea, we wanna help find my little bro! No one messes with the Stablers!", Dickie stated.

"Momma, we are here for you.", Maureen said, and handed her Noah.

"Hi, baby boy", Liv said, kissing his head.

"Mama, cry?", Noah asked.

"Yes, momma's just upset baby. But I'll be better soon.", Liv said.

"Yes, you will. We will have Calvin back ASAP", Elliot said. Nick came in and said that the cops were alerted. Then, Fin entered and said that she had an apartment here on 26th street. She told Lucy and Maureen and Nick to watch the kids as she went to the apartment.

"Honey, are you sure you are okay to go?", Elliot said.

"This is for Calvin. I have to be", Liv said. Then, they drove the short drive to the apartment. When they got there, Liv and Elliot opened the door, and ran around calling for Calvin.

"Calvin, sweetie, are you here?", Liv asked, looking in each room. Elliot went the other way.

"Do you see him, El? Is he there?", Liv said, worriedly. Elliot shook his head no, and Liv cried. They got a call from Nick saying that her account was cleared and everything was taken out of the bank account. Then, Fin called and said that they had found the car that they drove at an abandoned bus station, with tape and the cloths.

"They must have had another car. Oh God, they can be anywhere.", Liv said. Then, she hit her chest.

"El, I can't breathe. I can't breathe.", Liv said, and fell against Elliot. He held her up, and she breathed, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Where is he? He can't stand her. What is she doing?", Liv said, crying.

"Liv, let's sit-down baby.", Elliot said, and brought her to the sofa. Liv sat down, and held on to him.

"Liv, listen to me, whatever she is doing, it was pre-planned. All of this was. We have to figure out what she owns and what she has everywhere.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and cried once more. Them, she called Fin and Nick and asked them to look around for what she owns. When they got back to the precinct, Liv is in a panic. Barba is there.

"Please, don't tell me that this is going to be okay", Liv said, and walked into her office. Barba asked Fin about the job or anything to do with it, and Elliot answered that there all always threats, but it's which ones to take seriously, and that we should have taken this seriously. He walked into the office with Barba.

"Do you know how many times, I've fed that line to parents that it's going to be okay. You don't know how true it is, till it happens to you.", Liv said, moving to her chair.

"Honey?", Elliot said. "Is there anything I can do right now?", Elliot said.

"I just want my son!", Liv said, breaking down. Both men ran over and hugged her.

"Listen, we will get him back. You have to think good thoughts.", Barba said.

"Like how tonight is spaghetti night, hm? I mean, Calvin loves spaghetti!", Liv said.

"Liv, we will get him back", Elliot said.

"This is all ym fault. I should have known.", Liv said.

"No, Liv, this is not your fault. This is our hand that we've been dealt with and it's a crappy hand right now. Honestly, to go this far, she's probably lost all control.", Barba said.

"I just want my son, back.", Liv said.

"I know, sweetheart. We will get him back", Elliot said. Just then, Katie came through the door.

"Mom, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I would have gotten there sooner, we wouldn't be here. Calvin sometimes stays late, so I didn't know.", Katie said, crying.

"Katie, sweetheart, it's not your fault. This is Clarabelle's fault. It's hers.", Liv said, hugging her daughter.

"I guess, I am just kicking myself.", Katie said.

"Don't, this is not on you.", Olivia said, and hugged her once more. Then, Katie went back to the kids room and Liv watched her.

"El, thank you for bringing the others here. I just want Calvin back home and safe.", Olivia said.

"He will be soon", Elliot said, and Liv laid on his shoulder. Barba watched the moment and the headed out of the office to check on the other case that was happening.

With the other case, Amanda found that Mariel's mother was there giving her the medication. She talked with Mariel's doctor and learned that Mariel's condition was the same, but actually had gotten better once, but her mother had insisted that she stay on the drugs. Mariel's mother was taken away from Mariel and this is where we were at the moment.

"So, Mariel is staying at her dad's.", Carisi said.

"Yes, her dad brought her to the doctor just for a check up.", Amanda said.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, basically we know that this is malpractice.", Dodds said.

"Right now, we talk with Dawn. We know she spoke with doctors only who will agree with her, not try and help Mariel.", Amanda said.

"Okay, let's go run all of this by her.", Carisi said.

Then, they went to Dawn's house and talked with the mother, who claimed she had no idea what the problem was. Then, she refused to be taken downtown because of Mariel, but Amanda explained that Mariel was going with them. Then, she relented. When they got there, Mariel was talked to by Amanda, who was claiming that she was sick and on all of this medication. In another room, her mother was protesting what the detectives told her, which was that she was ding what she had wanted, but not what Mariel would want. The mother laughed and claimed that she was a good mother, and she even explained her background. Dodds and Carisi both told er that she wasn't really there for Mariel, but the mother didn't want to hear it. When she walked out, the daughter wheeled herself out, but Amanda tried to stop her. Then, she stood up. Dawn was shocked and tried to go to her.

"Mommy", Mariel said, before going into seizures. Olivia came out of her office at that point and helped Amanda with making her comfortable and making sure that Mariel was okay.

"Dodds call a bus, now!", Liv yelled.

"Mariel!", Dawn yelled, and yelled. Fin tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. The woman was crying hysterically.

"Hang in there honey", Liv said. They waited a few moments for the bus, and then Mariel was taken to the hospital. The mother wanted to go with her, but Amanda decided to go. Liv nodded in understanding and let the detective go.

"Liv, we got something on Clarabelle.", Fin said. "I was just coming to tell you".

"What?", Liv asked, freaking out.

"Okay, so basically we know that the car was in her name and she drove all the way to a cabin in the woods.", Fin said.

"Calvin loves camping. Oh my God, she's got my son!", Liv said, crying. Elliot came over and held her close.

"Baby, we have that information. It's great. Now, we can search for cabins in the area", Elliot said.

"I know, but El, she knows he likes the woods. His posters on the wall, our cabin trip photos, she has seen them and knows that Calvin loves that area. She used something he knew!", Liv cried.

"Honey, Calvin is fine. She wouldn't hurt him. She took him somewhere where she knew he'd be comfortable. He's going to be in our arms soon.", Elliot said.

"El, please let him be okay. Please.", Liv cried and Fin came and put his hand on her back.

"Okay, check anything, family's records, anything that they have.", Elliot told Fin. Fin nodded. A few minutes later, Liv got word that there was a cabin that her sister owned.

"Let's go!", Liv said, and the three went. She told Fin to head down to help Amanda. Fin nodded and went to help his partner.

Once they got to the area, Liv got nervous.

"El, what happens….if….", Liv started, but got choked up.

"No, baby, that's not going to happen. Nothing is going to happen to him, I promise you.", Elliot said.

"But what if she figured out that we'd look here, and left something and completely skipped town. Think about it. El, she chloroformed him. She could have hurt him, brainwashed him, or… or…", Liv said, then broke down.

"No, baby, no, nothing is going to happen like that. Whatever the affects on Calvin are, we will make sure that we get him everything the best. Honey, nothing is going to happen to our son. He's ours, just remember that.", Elliot said.

"I know, but I can feel that he's hurting.", Liv cried. Elliot knew that Olivia had a special connection with Calvin, one that was intuitions. Elliot stopped the car and pulled over. He turned to her and she looked at him. Elliot took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately.

"Olivia, I loveyou, and I would do anything to keep you and our family safe. Calvin needs us baby, and we are going to help him.", Elliot said.

"This is for Calvin!", Liv said, and then got the Badass Benson look on her face and knew that she had to do this.

Meanwhile, things got a bit crazier and the mother, Dawn, really lost all control. The doctor had confirmed with Amanda that Mariel doesn't really have MD or a Seizure disorder. Amanda was shocked. Then, at the psych evaluation, Dawn explained that she could have messed with her diagnosis, but she didn't. Then, she explains how she grew up.

"Did someone hurt you when you were growing up?", the doctor asked.

"My stepfather, but uh, this is about Mariel.", Dawn said.

"This is about you too. Did he hurt you?", the doctor asked.

"Yes, but sometimes I'd pretend that I was hurt more, so I could stay home with momma. You know, just us.", Dawn said, smiling.

"You taught yourself how to manipulate a situation.", the doctor said, and Dawn nodded.

"Okay, so why did you give the medications to Mariel that made her have a seizure.", the doctor said.

"I just wanted everyone to see how badly she was sick. I wanted them to treat her.", Dawn said. The doctor nodded and forced a smile. Then, she walked out where Carisi and Barba were. She told them that she has the symptoms of the factitious disorder. She said that Dawn knows why she is doing it, but then she doesn't know why she's doing it. She also said that Dawn can't stop herself. Barba asks about competency and the doctor replies that she is, but with treatment.

With Mariel, she was at the hospital recovering from her seizure.

"So I'm not sick?", Mariel said.

"No, Mariel, you are not. You're getting better every day.", Amanda said.

"I know it's hard to understand, Mariel, sweetie, but your mother was making you sick.", her father said.

"Mom? She loves me", Mariel said.

"No, sweetheart. She wanted you to be sick, so that people can treat you.", Amanda said.

"So, she is sick?", Mariel asked.

"Yes, she is sick.", her dad said. Mariel then just sat there and let this all sink in.

"So, now what?", the dad asked.

"Well, we are going to trial. The DA is going to be pressing charges against Dawn.", Amanda said.

"Thank you", the father said, and went back to the room where his little girl was. Amanda left and everything was a peace for a few moments. She called Liv and asked how things were going on her end, and told her about the case. Liv said that they were about twenty minutes from the cabin, and she would let them know.

With Olivia, after she got off the phone, Liv felt nervous and nauseous. She prayed to God that Clarabelle never hurt Calvin. Just then, they got to where the Cabin is. No one was around, but movement could be heard inside.

"El, stick with me", Liv said.

"Love you", El whispered and then they went inside guns drawn. Clarabelle hit Olivia and Elliot went to turn around, but Clarabelle had the gun.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Clarabelle.", Olivia said, getting up. Elliot helped her.

"Yes, you were, you both were. You were coming to take my baby away.",

"He's not your baby", Elliot said.

"We'll see", Clarabelle said.

"Where is he? Where's Calvin?", Liv asked, gaining strength."

"He's taking a nap.", Clarabelle said.

"Just let me see him", Liv said, getting a bit emotional.

"NO", Clarabelle said, moving closer.

"We don't need the gun, Clarabelle!", Liv said.

"We do, to keep both of you from getting my baby.", Clarabelle said.

"Look, Clarabelle, please, I am his mother", Olivia said.

"Why, hm, because a piece of paper said so. Hm, no his mother is long gone, and his father, may God rest his soul, is dead.", Clarabelle stated, with tears beginning to fall.

"So what makes you the person to keep him? He's our son, Clarabelle", Elliot said.

"Shut up, or I'll shoot, and trust me, we wouldn't want Calvin seeing one of you shot, now would we.", Clarabelle said, and got sassy.

"No, let's all just stay calm, here. Calvin is my son", Olivia said.

"No, just because the judge signed the piece of paper. It doesn't make you his mother.", Clarabelle states.

"Actually, Clarabelle, it does.", Olivia said, taking big gulps.

"No, he is my blood. He is my family. He will NEVER be a part of you, the way that he is a part of me.", Clarabelle states.

"Clarabelle, where is he? He's ours, everything is fine at home. Give us our son back!", Elliot said.

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes family, Clarabelle. It has to be more than that.", Olivia states.

"No, the law said that I would receive notice. You didn't notify me, you didn't care to find me.", Clarabelle said.

"Legally, and lawfully, he's mine.", Olivia said.

"You want the law to get into this. Oh Clarabelle, you don't want to go down that road. Did you know he was abused? Did you know that he was hurting? No, the first day that we met him after the incident a few years ago, Olivia knew that this was something that she had to do. It was something in her that said that he was hurting and she, being the perfect mother that she is, had to save him.", Elliot said, smiling at Olivia.

"Listen to me, Clarabelle, I am the only mother that he knows. Did you think about what this would do to him?", Liv said. Clarabelle took a step forward.

"He would adapt, he's a smart man.", Clarabelle said.

"We understand your pain. But, Clarabelle, he's ours. Olivia is his mother and I am his father.", Elliot said.

"His father is David Drecker!", Clarabelle screamed and took a shot. She missed, and Elliot protected Liv. Just then, the door opened and Calvin came out.

"Mom, Dad", Calvin said and ran to his parents.

"Oh Calvin, Oh God thank God!", Elliot said.

"Oh Calvin, oh, are you okay, oh God, I thought I was never going to see you again", Liv said, crying.

"I'm here, Mom, I'm home.", Calvin said.

"No, you are mine! She's not your blood Calvin, she's no one. I am here for you. You are my blood!", Clarabelle screamed. Elliot went and grabbed her arms and tied her up, while the cops were called.

"You will never be apart of my life. You lost all control. You tried to kill my parents, you took me away from them. I told you I never wanted to see you again, and you pushed it too far. I don't even know who you are", Calvin said, and went back to his mother. Liv was crying and was holding him as close as she could.

"Honey, I love you, so much, so much", Olivia said.

"I love you more", Calvin said.

"Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?", Liv said, panicking. She checked Calvin once over and found no blood or bruises.

"No, I'm fine. I think it was all just for tactics to get you to forget about me. I hope you would never forget about me.", Calvin said.

"Never my love.", Liv said, and then walked out with her son. She told Elliot that they needed to go home, and Elliot nodded. She called everyone on the way and told them that Calvin was safe and that everything was fine. Amanda let Olivia know that with her case, the mom lost it and tried to get the medicine that was making Mariel better out of the system. She was arrested again at the hospital for violating the restraining order, and then went on trial for what she has done to her daughter. So basically, the woman was tried in court for what she had done.

However, when the judge granted ROR, Barba thought that this was not enough. But Amanda talked to him about things and said that her sister had been through hell and back, but she went crazy and this was not someone that belonged behind bars. Barba understood and still he wanted things to be done. Mariel had told Carisi and Amanda that it needed to end. So, she went and killed her mother with the hammer.

When Carisi and Amanda showed up, Mariel wasn't showing any emotion. But then, she told her that the mother had said some things that now she knew that was untrue. So, she had to do something to stop her. She had to stop her lies. It seemed as though she lost all control, and this was the way thatch knew to gain control back.

"This week is nothing but mind control. I don't like it, Liv.", Elliot said, at home.

"I know, I don't either.", Liv said, then she got up.

"Where ya going?", El said.

"To check on Calvin", Liv said.

"Honey, he's okay.", El said.

"I almost lost him, El. I'm not going to let that happen again!", Liv said, walking into Calvin's room. She watched as he slept, and started crying.

"El, I…", Liv said, but Elliot cut her off.

"It's okay, honey, I know things have been stressful. But we are all going to be okay, you have to trust me.", Elliot said.

"I do.", Liv said, "I do, I trust you".

"Then, believe me when I say that things are going to be just fine.", Elliot said.

"Okay,", Liv said, and pulled him into the bedroom. Her phone dinged and it was Barba stating that Mariel only got 3 years with probation and medical examinations and community service. Justice was served.

"Thank you, Elliot.", Olivia said.

"For?", Liv asked.

"For keeping me in check when Calvin went missing. I literally went out of my mind with worry and you allowed me to stay calm and just hope for the best.", Olivia said.

"Your welcome. Can I share with you something?", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Honestly, I was scared too. This was our son, and this woman was doing this. I have never felt so scared for Calvin in my life.", Elliot said.

"I know, but he's safe and at home.", Olivia said.

"Yes, I thank God for all of those prayers that were answered today.", Elliot said.

Author's note: Well, what did you think? I hope I did the episodes justice, while adding my own spin. Please Read and Review. The reviews really mean a lot to me. Up next, we see a vacation in the Stablers' midst to the Happiest Place on earth, and everyone is relaxed. Liv has a bit of PTSD and keeps watch on Calvin constantly, which makes the kids and Elliot worry more. See what happens at the most Magical place on earth, and how Olivia finally is able to relax after what has happened. EO forever!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's the Happiest Place on Earth!

After the case with Calvin, Liv woke up the next morning with Calvin calling her.

"Momma!", Calvin called.

"Calvin, I'm coming baby!", Liv said, running down the hall. Once she got to his room, she realized that he was still asleep, but calling her.

"Ma!", Calvin called.

"Shh, Momma's here, buddy, momma's right here.", Liv said, coming up to his bed.

"Mom, did she hurt you? Oh God, Clarabelle said that she would hurt you! Are you okay?", Calvin said crying into his mother's arms.

"I am fine, baby, I am perfectly fine. You are with me, Calvin, and you are not going to be taken again.", Liv said.

"But what if…", Calvin began.

"Honey, she's not going to come back. She's locked up. Baby, what is really bugging you?", Liv asked. Elliot came and stood there watching Liv with Calvin.

"It's just the lies she told me. I mean, she kept telling me that you don't want me anymore and that you don't love me, and that since you have the twins and Noah that there is no room in your lives for me. That's not true, right? You want me here? You love me right?", Calvin cried. He fell into Liv's arms and she teared up too. Elliot came in the room and sat next to Liv. Once Calvin had calmed down a bit, Elliot and Olivia spoke to their son.

"Honey, listen to me very carefully, okay? We want you here. I want you here. I love you so much, Calvin, you don't even realize. If I didn't have you, there would be a void in my life because I know how broken hearted I would be. It hurt so much when you were taken from me the first time and it took me a while to get over that hurt. There was never a time when I wasn't thinking about you, buddy, and wondered if you were okay or not. Then, when we finally got you back, I remember thanking God because he sent you back to me. It was an amazing feeling. I want you here so much.", Olivia said.

"Yea, buddy, what Momma said. Listen, I know we have a lot on our plate, but we always will have time for you. Last week, we went through hell, and trust me we came out with a few scars, but there wasn't anything we weren't going to do to get you back. The whole family was there helping us trying to figure out where she took you. It was very stressful on our family. But you are back now. Please, don't ever doubt how much we love you. We want you here, Calvin, all of us. I am sure that Noah and Chris want their brother and Dickie too, and then the girls all want you here. I know that Momma and I want you here and that's most important.", Elliot said.

"It just what she said to me, keeps playing over and over in my mind. She was saying that you are not my real family. I know she's not my family, but it just hurt for me to hear that because you are my real family. You saved me not once, not twice, but three times. Am I just a wreck to your family that you just keep having to rescue?", Calvin asked.

"No, baby, you are not. Trust me. I couldn't be happier that you are with me, despite your past. Honey, we learn from our past and know that whatever situations that we have faced have made us stronger. Believe me, I know that the entire situation with…. Lewis…. made me stronger as a cop and stronger as a mother and as a person. I know that we can flourish from this. It just takes time.", Liv said.

"Thanks, Mom. I guess the nightmares still are prevalent and replay over and over.", Calvin said. Just then, Elliot had an idea. A family trip with the twins and everyone was just what they needed. Hell, they just needed to get away from it all.

"Honey, why don't we take a week off of work and go somewhere. Just the family. I am sure the guys can hold down the fort. Plus, it will give us all time to reconnect and Calvin can heal.", Elliot said.

"Sure, but where are we going to go?", Liv said.

"I am thinking we can go to the happiest place on earth, Disney World.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"I think that's a perfect idea, Elliot. You call and make the reservations, I'll tell the kids.", Liv said. Elliot nodded, and kissed Liv's head.

"Mom, am I going with you?", Calvin asked.

"Yes baby. This is our time to spend together as a family unit, and then we can go through whatever mess we have when we get back. It's your time to heal and so, we need the time together.", Olivia said.

"Yay!", Calvin said, and packed his bag. Liv smiled, and went to get the twins and Noah. Noah was in the kitchen and the twins were in their playpen.

"Kids, do you have a minute?", Liv asked.

"Yes, mom. What is it?", Maureen said.

"I know this is last minute, but we are taking a family vacation! We are headed to Disney World!", Liv said.

"Yes! We just finished with finals and now we get this trip!", Dickie said.

"Disney!", Eli said, and jumped around.

"Can you get off work?", Liv asked Maureen and Katie.

"Of course. My boss knows that there are certain times where my family takes precedence. This is one of those times. Let me call in and tell him.", Katie said.

"Sure, I'll actually tell my boss that I can do a piece for the news on vacation fun spots. This will give me a shot to get in some scoop on Disney! Yes!", Maureen said, and called her boss. The bosses both agreed. The hardest was going to be the fact that Dodds probably won't let her off. Liv breathed and then dialed Dodds' number. He picked up.

"Ah Sergeant Stabler, to what do I owe this pleasure? I see that you've rescued your son.", Dodds said.

"Yes, Dodds and we are so happy that he is home. We all need time to heal from that case and so I was wondering if Fin can head up the unit this week and my husband and I can get the time to spend with our children.", Olivia said.

"You both have plenty of time to take. Please take this time and spend it with the family.", Dodds said.

"Wow, thanks!", Liv said. Then, she called Fin.

"Fin!", he said into the phone.

"Hey, how would you like a week to take control?", Liv said.

"Sounds good to me. Family trip?", Fin asked.

"You know it. It's to Disney!", Liv said.

"Give the mouse a hug from dear old me.", Fin said, and Liv laughed and hung up. Elliot came in the room and said that they got the tickets and everything was set. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you!", Liv said.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go get packed and get the twins and Noah packed. Dickie and Lizzie have already packed. They are on a record time pace.", Elliot said.

"They are just excited.", Olivia said.

"Yes, and Eli… He was in his room, telling his doll Mickey, that they were coming. He's very excited", Elliot said. Liv laughed and went upstairs to pack.

"Hey, grab a few extra onesies and diapers. We know we need a bunch.", Liv said.

"Got it. Anything for Noah? What does he need?", Elliot said.

"Just make sure he's got enough diapers and a few extra outfits. I know I'm over thinking this, but just in case.", Liv said.

"No, not a problem. Dickie can help Eli. and I will help Noah pack. Can you handle us? Just grab some coordinating stuff for me and I'm good. Prob wanna do a few nicer outfits to, Liv.", Elliot said.

"I'll pack for us. Just give me a few minutes.", Liv said. Elliot nodded then went to Noah's room.

"Noah, are you ready buddy? Daddy's gonna help you pack, so we can go see Mickey!", Elliot said.

"Dada, me wove Mickey!", Noah said.

"That's so sweet. Come on, let's pick the outfits out together.", Elliot said, and kissed him. Dickie came in the room and Elliot asked him to make sure that Eli isn't taking too much. Dickie laughed and went off to check on Eli, who had three bags full - mostly of toys. Dickie laughed and said that this was a photo op. He took a picture and laughed and then sorted Eli's stuff out.

"Eli, bud, do you really need Mr. Snuggles, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey and then all of these animals?", Dickie said.

"Well, I want Mickey and Goofy!", Eli said.

"Fine, we can keep two! Good that's settled. Let's tackle clothes!", Dickie said and sorted his clothes. Finally, they were down to one bag. After about twenty minutes, Liv had Elliot's and her bag ready and went to help with the twins and Noah. Noah was eating and the twins were getting a bottle by Maureen and Katie. Elliot was packing the twins.

"Hey, baby! You need help in here?", Liv asked.

"I would love it. We packed?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, we are all set.", Liv said.

"Perfect. Well everyone else is ready to rock. Once we get these three packed, we are good to go. Disney here we come.", Elliot said.

"Just a minute, babe, there's something I need to do first.", Liv said. El looked at her confused. Liv smiled, and leaned in close to him. She kissed him hard and pulled him close. After a good make out session, Liv separated and Elliot smiled.

"What was that for?", Elliot said.

"For loving me, for giving me nine beautiful children, for having my six, for being my everything.", Liv said.

"Olivia, I love you more than life. My struggles are yours, my triumphs are our triumphs. We are in this together. I know last week was a rough week and wanted to give everyone a chance to relax and not worry so much about cases and school, and work. I am just doing my job.", Elliot said.

"You are damn good at your job. Elliot, if I didn't have you, I don't know where I'd be. Seriously, you have made my life wonderful and whole. Now, let's go, before they send the firing squad.", Liv laughed.

"Alright, I know. Liv, I love you.", Elliot said, grabbing the twins' and Noah's bags.

"I love you more.", Olivia said.

"Guys, what took you so long? Eli was about to head up!", Dickie said.

"We just needed some us time.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Can we please go, now!", Eli said.

"Yes, my sweet boy, alright let's head to the airport gang.", Liv said. They all got their bags in the car and hopped in. They put on some Disney songs and everyone sang along.

"I know we had a rough week last week, but I am glad we are doing this.", Elliot said.

"Mee too, I just hope he likes it too.", Liv said.

"He will.", Elliot said. Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. She smiled back and got comfortable. Then, she looked back at Calvin and he seemed fine. He was even singing along.

"Mom, you love this song! Come on!", Calvin said.

"Alright, bud", Liv said, and she began singing Hakuna Matata.

"You have a beaitufl voice.", Elliot said. Liv shook her head. Then, she began to doze and the kids let her sleep, while they hopped their own iPods up and everything that they needed and relaxed. Once they got to the airport, they soon got on the plane and everything was good and set.

"Mom, I am scared. What if while we are there, Clarabelle comes to get me?", Calvin said.

"Honey, she is in prison. She won't come anywhere near you again.", Olivia said, dignified.

"Are you sure? I mean, I am super excited, but also scared. What if she gets out?", Calvin said.

"Listen, bud, Momma and I have you well taken care of. I promise, nothing will happen.", Elliot said. Calvin nodded and sat back down and watched the movie on the screen.

"El, I knew he would be like this. I was, and he is too. We've gotta make sure that this is something that he can forget while we are here, so we can move on.", Olivia said.

"We will. Is Serena and Chris okay?", Elliot said.

"Yes, Maureen has Chris, and you've got Serena. I think once they get in the air, it may be hard, but we'll see.", Liv said.

"Honey, we are all going to be just fine.", Elliot said.

Soon, they were in the air, and the babies were fine. Eli was hopping up and down, he was so excited. Liv fell asleep on Elliot's shoulder, and everything was nice and smooth. Things were going as planned. Elliot prayed that everything would go great and Disney would bring happiness to all.

Once they got there, Liv and Elliot and the kids got off the plane, and rented a car to their hotel. Everything was perfect.

"Can we go see Mickey today?", Eli said.

"Let's have lunch and get the twins fed, and then we can go see Disney.", Elliot said.

"Yes! Guys, did you hear that? Lunch then Disney!", Eli screamed.

"We are probably going to have to pry him from the grounds every night.", Liv said.

"Yea, he's really gonna be a handful.", Elliot said.

"Nah, he'll be perfect. Like any other kid.", Olivia said, and kissed him. She fed the twins and Noah had a bottle and then they went to go get something to eat. Once they were at the hotel restaurant, Maureen took Serena and Elliot had Noah, while Liv carried Chris. They went to the restaurant, and Noah was placed in a high chair, and Serena and Eli in their travel carriers. They quickly fell asleep, and were sleeping the whole time they were there.

"So, Mom, any preference on where we go?", Lizzie said.

"Well, I always like Magic Kingdom, and Epcot. But it's what you guys want.", Olivia said.

"No, Mom, it's you to.", Maureen said.

"Thanks. I would love to see Epcot.", Olivia said.

"Okay, well let's do EpCot tomorrow. Eli wants to do Magic Kingdom today. You guys game?", Elliot said.

"Duh, it's why we are here.", Dickie said. Then, after their meal, they went to the room to freshen up and then headed to Matgic Kingdom. Everyone was so excited because of everything that was going on. Eli was the most excited, as he was telling everyone several times that they would get to see Mickey. Liv and El just laughed, and let him go. Then, when they took the tram, there were Disney songs playing and Eli, Lizzie and Dickie sang along. Maureen and Katie were watching them and singing along too, but they were not doing it aloud. They finally got to the kingdom and Noah saw the castle.

"Castle", Noah said.

"That's right, bud, it's the castle.", Maureen said.

"The twins okay?", Elliot asked Olivia.

"Yea, probably almost time for a changing though.", Liv said.

"Uh mom, I think Serena needs a changing. Bad.", Katie said, after bending down to see the babies.

"Ooh, do you need a changing. Alright, well, why don't you go and get passes for things, and we'll be right back, won't we, my babies.", Liv said.

"I'll go with you.", Maureen said, and Liv smiled.

"Alright, let's meet by Main Street Railroad.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Olivia said.

"Love you too. Alright guys, let's go get those passes.",Elliot said, and went to the guest services area. Liv went to the bathroom with Maureen and the twins and first went herself and hen changed the babies. Maureen helped by entertaining Chris while Serena was getting changed.

"Mom, did you do this with your mom?", Maureen asked.

"What? No, Maureen, my mother wasn't there with me at all during my childhood. I've just had to fight for everything and now that I have this, I don't wanna let it go.", Olivia said.

"Mom, it's okay. I know about your past, daddy told us. I am sorry about your mother.", Maureen said.

"No, Mo, it's fine. I just hate looking back on those times because they were so terrible.", Liv said.

"I get it. But those tough times have brought you here, and that's where we want you.". Maureen said, handing Chris to Olivia, which she took and gave Serena to Maureen.

"Yea, thanks for the help, Mo.", Liv said, and changed her son.

"Mom, we want you with us. We want you here. You belong here.", Maureen said, and Liv hugged her and then they went outside and met their family.

"Hey, everything okay?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, all good. The twins have been changed, so should we head down to the castle?", Liv said.

"Yay!", Eli said, and Elliot laughed. Elliot fastened Chris in his seat, while Liv checked on Noah and got the passes situated. Then, they headed down MainStreet to the castle, and Mickey was waiting there for them.

"Eli, look!", Katie said.

"Mickey!", Eli said, and ran to Mickey. Olivia laughed and walked faster to catch up with them.

"Mickey! Wove you!", Noah said, and Liv teared up. Then, everyone got pictures and then they went off to the next location.

"It's Goofy!", Lizzie said, and pointed to Goofy.

"Yay!", Eli said, and Liv laughed.

"Hey Eli, what does Goofy say? Tell him, okay.", Elliot said. Eli nodded and Eli went up to Goofy on his turn and smiled. Goofy kneeled, and Eli laughed like Goofy. Gofy was surprised and signed his book and hugged him. They also saw Donald, Chip and Dale, Pooh and Tigger and Dopey! It was a bast that they had that day. They stopped at a little cafe for lunch and went to dinner at the Dinner with the Characters. At the dinner, they saw the Princesses and things were perfect. Liv sat back feeding Serena and smiled because things were perfect for her little family.

"You've been mighty quiet, baby, tonight. Everything okay?", Elliot said that night once everyone was in bed.

"Yea, today was great. The kids had a blast.", Liv said.

"And what about their mother?", Elliot asked.

"El, if my kids are happy, then I am happy.", Liv said.

"Honey, you are important to. What's going through that head of yours?", El asked, as he moved closer.

"I guess, I just finally feel like I belong with you. I know I have said that and things are great, but just being with you today, not having to worry about cases or cops or the precinct, or everything that we face in normal, every day lives, it just finally hit me. I love being with you and our kids.", Olivia said.

"I understand baby. You have always been a part of our lives, but I was too stubborn to see it. There were things that I needed to work through first and now that I have and you are my wife, I have never felt happier. It makes me truly be thankful for being here with my family.", El said.

"I love you, so much.", Liv said.

"I love you.", El said, and kissed her.

"It's your day tomorrow. We did the kids day today, now it's your day tomorrow. Epcot it is.", El said.

"We did Eli's day today, baby. But you are right. It's my day tomorrow, and my family hopefully won't be too bored.", Liv said.

"They won't be. I know that Crush is there and Noah loves Crush, and then for Serena and Chris, there are more things that are to see for them. Maureen will love the culture aspect, and Katie will love the fun stuff. Maybe after that, on the next day, we can hit My favorite, Universal!", Elliot said.

"Sure, what's at Universal?", Liv asked.

"The reality stuff, and the fun things that are there. There is a ton of rides, and fun things to do.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"Sounds magical!", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"It is baby, it truly is.", Elliot said, and went to bed. They cuddled together and dreamed of their future together. But shortly, even though it was a good day today, they were awaken by none other than Eli.

"Eli, what is it?", Liv said, waking up.

"Mama, Calvin's crying in his sleep.", Eli said, and Liv jumped up. Elliot thanked Eli and he went back with him to his room.

"Cal, baby, what's wrong?", Liv said.

"Mama, I want mama!", Calvin said, screaming in his sleep.

"Cavin, it's okay baby, momma's right here, wake up.", El said. A few moments later, Calvin woke up and wiped his face. He realized that his mother and father were there, and moved into Olivia's arms.

"Oh Mama, it was horrible. She wouldn't let me go to you. She had me so tired and locked up in that cabin. I screamed for her to let me go, and let me go, but she wouldn't.", Calvin cried into his mother's arms.

"Calvin, baby, sh, I am here. I am right here. No one is ever going to take you away from me again. I promise.", Liv said, calming him down.

"But what happens if she comes back. Or when we go to court. They are going to make me go to court and I know I have to face her. Mama what's going to happen?", Calvin cried.

"Baby, we are going to protect you. Daddy, Uncle Fin, Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny are going to be there. We all will protect you from her, no matter what. She can't get to you.", Olivia said.

"What if…", Calvin started.

"No, Cal, listen to momma, buddy. We are not going to let anything happen to you. Not now, and not ever. We have your back. Bud, listen, I know you are scared if they make you go back, but they can't. They have to go through the entire NYC police department first. Trust me, they won't make you go back to her if she's freed. She won't be because of what she did. She manipulated us and you and frankly you are not her son.", Elliot said.

"Daddu's right baby, you are our son. I will not let anyone take you.", Olivia said.

"Okay, mama, but she comes to me in my dreams.", Calvin said, crying.

"Honey, I will be there in your dreams to protect you too. I am always with you.", Olivia said to Calvin and he fell back asleep a few minutes later in her arms. Liv put him down and told Eli that if he wakes up and cries again to come and get her. Eli nodded and understood. Then, she returned to her bedroom with Elliot.

"Oh El, I am worried about him. She is now invading his dreams.", Olivia said.

"Liv, everything will be fine. Just relax and rest honey. We can do this.", Elliot said.

"We sure can!", Liv said, and kissed him.

The next day, they woke up to a phone call. It was Goofy. But the phone call came in the kid's room. Everyone was giggling and watching Eli's face as he answered the phone. After that, they headed downstairs to eat breakfast and then they went to get things started at Epcot.

"Okay, guys, so we are at Epcot today. This is where Momma wanted to go. We will see people, I am sure, like Nemo, and Crush and then Wall-E. Just be patient with us, and remember that we will take care of everything that you guys want to do.", Elliot said. The kids understood and they went and walked with their mother and father.

"Momma, big ball!", Noah said, reaching for the famous Epcot ball.

"Yes, sweetie. Come on, guys, let's go see what's inside.", Liv said.

"Honey, it says that there's a ride called Travel through time. Look, we can leave the strollers here and use the little carriers.", Elliot said.

"Perfect. Okay, so if they split us up, El and I will go with the twins, Cal and Katie, Maureen and Lizzie, Dickie and Noah, and Eli.", Olivia said. Everyone nodded and smiled at how she loved this. They went inside and all waited their turn. The ride controllers understood that they were together, but split them up. The pairs got together and went to the ride.

"This is awesome!", Dickie said.

"Yea, dude it's like a space travel, only we are on the ground!", Maureen said.

"Pay attention guy!", Elliot said, and they went through the little ride. When they were done, the new times were amongst them and they went to the different areas of the world. They started in France, and ate crepes, then dancing a german jig, and then there was the flag throwing in Italy that Noah liked. Everyone was enjoying themselves experiencing the culture that was around the world.

"Mom, can we do Japanese for lunch?", Lizzie asked.

"You guys like sushi?", Liv asked.

"Of course, it's amazing. Plus, we can get a small plate for Noah and the twins can share some soup. It's delicious!", Katie said.

"Yea, and then we can go see the UK exhibit. The beetles rock!", Dickie said.

"Okay, sushi it is.", Elliot said.

"Yea, let's go.", Liv said. Elliot looked at her and leaned in closer.

"You sure you are okay with this?", Elliot asked.

"Of course. It's what we are here for, right?", Liv said, and walked ahead. She went in and they were soon seated. Miso was given to them immediately, and the kids drank it. Liv shrugged and drank hers, and liked it. Then, she ordered a noodle bowl for the twins and Noah got a small portion of fried calamari, and the kids ordered their raw food. Liv was hesitant but tried it and actually found it quite delicious.

"We told you that you'd like it.", Lizzie said.

"Yea, just didn't imagine this being that healthy, but it's great. I mean the fish is perfect. The twins are loving their noodles, and look there's even little green things.", Liv said, taking some of the wasabi.

"Liv, that's wasabi. It's like spicy mustard. It's really not supposed to be eaten like that.", El said.

"Oh jeez. Okay, sorry. I'm new at this.", Olivia apologized.

"No, worries ma. When we are done, there a few characters I know in London, so we should go ahead and see them. It's like the English ones. Mary Poppins, Alice, and Pooh.", Katie said.

"Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way, like momma is.", Calvin said. Liv smiled and kissed his head, and paid the bill. Then, they left, headed to a restroom, and then headed to United Kingdom. They saw the characters and everyone was excited. Then, they headed in for a quick nap and then to get ready for the exquisite dinner that Elliot had planned for them to go to that night. It was in the Pirates of the Caribbean Resort in Disneyland, which was a garden-partyesque place. Liv loved it because it was simple and quaint and the girls loved it because it felt romantic.

"So, Liv, we were wondering when you first fell madly in love with daddy?", Katie asked.

"Katie!", Maureen said.

"What? Hey it's good to know.", Katie said. Liv chuckled, and looked at Elliot. He took her hand and smiled.

"Well, actually it wasn't until truly helped me realize as a cop what I can be. I new instantly that there was something special there. I didn't want to let it go.", Liv said, tearing up. El wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I fell in love with you instantly, Liv. I knew that you could do this, and especially when the guy was coming after you in that first year that we worked together, I wanted to protect you. I knew how strong you were, and believe me, I wanted to be with you so bad. But I knew in the back of my head that family came first, and wanted to make that important. You are very important to me, and have been since we began working together.", Elliot said.

"El, I love you.", Olivia said.

"I love you too.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"You are so cute. Seeing you makes me believe in love.", Katie said. They all smiled, and then ate their dinner. Once they were done, they went back to the hotel, to get ready for the next day, which was more for the kis, since it was animal kingdom.

"Liv, I meant what I said. I truly fell in love with you that first day, and wouldn't change a thing. The only thing I would change is going back to Kathy several times. I feel like an idiot for doing that. I mean, you were it for me, but I kept running. I guess my heart finally won over because I came back to you, the love of my life.", Elliot said.

"Honey, I don't blame you for going back to your family. I just didn't like that you were going back to her. But I wanted you to be happy. I meant what I said too. You are here now, Elliot and that's all that really matters. I get to send the rest of my days with the best man in the world. You madam really believe that I was wanted. That's all I ever wanted to feel, like there was somewhere I belonged.", Olivia said, curling into him.

"You belong here with me.", Elliot said, and kissed her. They went to bed that night cuddled together, and Liv sighed in happiness.

The next day, they were supposed to go to Animal Kingdom. It was a great day for animal adventure. First, after getting to the location, they took a ride to see some of the animals.

"PHHHHHH", Noah said, and pointed. Liv laughed and the kids did too.

"Noah what's that?", Dickie said.

"Phhhhh", Noah repeated pointing to the elephants. Dickie looked and saw the elephants together and smiled.

"You got that right, buddy. That's what the elephants do.", Calvin said.

"Cal!", Noah said, and reached for him.

"Alright come here you little monkey", Calvin said, taking Noah from Dickie. Dickie in turn picked up Eli.

"Hey, Eli, look it's a lion!", Lizzie said.

"Cooool", Eli said, and gazed at the lions intently.

"I think he likes the safari. By the way, Dad, whose idea was this park?", Dickie said.

"Well, Liv wanted to split things up in days of interests of our family. We did the girls and the twins on the first day, Momma's yesterday, and Eli, Calvin, and Noah's today. Tomorrow, trust me, it's more our style. Tomorrow we are going to Universal. We get to see the minions and maybe a bit of Harry Potter, and the little ones have a few things, but mainly it's for the adults. Maybe while one of us is with you guys, the other parent can go with.", Elliot said.

"Yea, sounds great. Plus, we can just relax. Plus, animal kingdom is awesome too.', Dickie said.

That day, Eli was so interested as well as Noah and Calvin, that Liv and Elliot just had more of a relaxing day. They saw all kinds of animals, and different attractions for animals that they all had a blast. By the end of the tour, Eli was plumb tuckered out. Noah was fast asleep in his mother's arms, while the twins were pretty much tired too.

"Hotel dinner?", Elliot asked and Liv nodded. They went to get dinner and then headed back to the room and everyone kind of crashed.

"Goodnight my little tiger.", Liv said to Noah.

"Goodnight my little gorilla!", Elliot said to Eli and smiled. Noah curled into Eli and Liv teared up at that sight.

"Look, how cute is that?", Liv asked.

"Not as cute as this over here", Elliot said, pointing to the twins. Liv moved to see and the twins were awake, but just talking to one another.

"That's so cute. Should we intervene?", Liv said.

"Nah, they are fine. They aren't bothering anyone. Let them go.", El said. Liv nodded and smiled and went with her husband to the bedroom. When they got there, Liv rubbed her neck, and winced. Elliot saw her and walked towards her, hoping he could help.

"You okay?", Elliot said.

"Yea, just got a kink from Eli pulling on me all day.", Liv said, and smiled.

"Let me take care of that for you baby.", Elliot said, and massaged her neck.

"Oh El, that's fantastic.", Liv moaned.

"Better?", El asked.

"Yea, but there are other muscles that could use your touch too.", Liv said, seductively.

"Liv, the kids are right next door.", El said, kissing her.

"So, El, we've made love in our own house and they could have heard us. Just relax", Liv said. After a few rounds of love-making, Liv and El finally went to sleep.

"MINIONS TODAY", Eli screamed and woke everyone up.

"Bud, we can sleep in a little today. Go back to bed.", El said.

"But dad", Eli whined, and as he did so, Serena and Chris cried for their mother.

"Alright, Eli, let's you and me go get breakfast, while Momma tends to the twins. How does that sound?", Elliot asked.

"Yay!", Eli said, and went to take his sisters and brother's orders.

"Jeez, Liv, I am sorry about that.", El said.

"Don't be. He's fine, just excited that's all. Look, this is exciting for kids this age.", Liv said.

"I know, but he woke up the twins.", El said.

"El, we can't walk on egg shells in the mornings because it might wake them up. Trust me, they would notice and just cry louder.", Liv said, and looked at him with a matter of fact look. Elliot shrugged.

"You okay with doing them by yourself?", El asked.

"Yea, it'll let us have some Momma and twins time.", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, she went to tend to her twins.

"Alright Serena, Momma's here. Good morning my angel.", Liv said, and Elliot walked out the door with Eli.

"Eli, listen, I know Momma said it's okay but, we need to make sure that we save our excitement till everyone is awake.", El said.

"Sorry, daddy.", Eli said, and Elliot smiled.

"It's okay buddy, I promise. Now come on, let's go get that breakfast. You got everyone's order?", El asked, and Eli nodded. He told his daddy, and showed him on his little pad that he found in the room and Elliot smiled. He was adorable, and growing up so fast.

"Liv, we're back.", Elliot said.

"Okay, in the kitchen of the suite.", Liv said.

"Hey, sorry we took so long, we have a lot of months to feed.", El said.

"It's n big deal, the twins were fed and changed, although Serena was a little jealous of Chris, but it's okay. Then, they wanted to come out here. So, they are in the bouncers and I am making….", Liv said.

"Coffee? I would have grabbed some!", Elliot said.

"I know, but I figured we have a lot of mouths and four hands to carry and it would be enough. It's fine. Just relax, El. We are okay.", Liv said.

"I know, I just want to make sure that we are perfect.", Elliot said.

"Okay, you are becoming me. What's going on?", Liv said, and giggled, sitting on the sofa with Chris.

"I guess, we think alike now, and I want these twins to have experienced this and like it. I want you to be happy here.", Liv said.

"I am happy as long as I am with you. Trust me, El, my dreams came true when you came back to me.", Liv said.

"I love you.", Elliot said.

"I love you more.", Liv said back and kissed him. Once everyone was up, they had breakfast and got ready. They were going to Universal today and things were going to be a bit trickier with the twins, but they could work it out. Once they got there, Elliot was looking at the map. Liv grabbed it, and chucked the map into the garbage can.

"Liv, what was that for? We don't know whereto go now.", Elliot said.

"Nah, El, we don't need it. Let's just do what we can, and relax. We don't need a guide.", Liv said.

"Let your conscience be your guide, dad!", Lizzie said.

"Alright, hakuna matata", Elliot said. Liv laughed and nodded. They were definitely in Disney. On the first little road, the minions were walking around and Eli was so excited.

"Eli, which ones are those buddy?", Liv asked.

"Kevin and Dave!", Eli said, and Elliot laughed. This was the one movie that Eli loved. He loved his little Minions and love Gru. Just then, a tall, bald guy came with Lucy on his arm.

"Excuse me! Minions assemble!", Gru shouted and Eli laughed. It was Gru and Lucy, which meant the girls had to be somewhere near.

"Yes, those are the ones. My pal Kevin here will demonstrate the proper technique to greet a Minion.", Gru stated. Kevin did that and everyone clapped. This must be a show. Liv was excited for the kids, and Noah was clapping. The twins were sleeping, but they had just had a bottle and were peacefully sleeping.

"Gru look at all of these kids. Do you think they are from the AVL?", Lucy said.

"They are just kids, Lucy! Like ours", Gru said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, you mean, Margo, Agnes and Edith", Lucy said, and the girls came out. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ok, now that we're all here. Let's do something funnnn!", Lucy said.

"No, no fun! De Minions and I have an important meeting.", Gru said.

"But Gru bear!", Lucy said. She made a pouty face.

"Fine! Okay, do what you want!", Gru said.

"I want a dance party!", Lucy said, and began crumping. Fred hit the music and the YMCA, came on. Everyone did it together and it was fun. After, Gru thanked the crowd and said that they had to go for a secret mission. They all waved goodbye and left the stage.

"Yay that was amazing!", Eli said.

"I knew you would dude. That's so you. But Lizzie I saw you jamming with Lucy!", Dickie said.

"You caught me! It was fun!", Lizzie said.

"Now, let's move on. I wanna go to the Shrek 4-D. It'll be cool!", Calvin said.

"Or the Hogwarts express", Katie said.

"Vote!", Elliot said, and sat them down. Liv took Noah from him and held him close. She looked down at her babies who were just now waking up.

"El, before we vote, Let's take a second to remember this. I mean we are all together with no drama whatsoever and things are fantastic. Then, I think we can do one more thing and settle down for lunch.", Liv said.

"Perfect idea, babe. Okay, so all in favor for Shrek?", Elliot said. Calvin, Dickie, and Eli raised their hands. Maureen, Katie, Lizzie, and even Noah clapped for train of the Hogwarts Express 9 and three quarters platform.

"Alright then. We'll do the hogwarts express train first. Then, hit lunch and a break, and then we'll do Shrek! Sound good to everyone?", Elliot said, and the girls nodded. He knew that if they all would understand everyone's point of view that he'd get them to agree.

"Daddy", Noah said, and reached for him.

""Come here, little man. Liv, is everything okay with the twins?", Elliot asked.

"Serena is up, and just looking around. Mo gave her a toy to hold on to. Your son is still sleeping.", Liv said.

"Just like his dad.", Elliot smirked. Liv rolled her eyes, and ushered her family towards the train. When they got on the train, the girls were so excited.

"I love Harry Potter. I've read all the books and saw all of the movies.", Lizzie said.

"I just like the movies.", Katie said.

"Not me, I'm with Lizzie. We saw it all!", Maureen said. Olivia laughed.

"Is this safe for the twins and Noah?", Liv asked Elliot.

"Yes, it's not going to be fast and it's just something on the window pane. Don't worry, if a death eater attacks, I know how to save you.", Elliot said.

"A death eater?", Olivia asked. Elliot just nodded. The ride was slow and they saw the different characters go through, defeating different things and finally stopping at the Island of Adventure. The train ride was great for everyone and even Noah was happy and excited.

"Daddy, wizard", Liv heard Noah say to Elliot.

"You saw the wizards, atta boy, Noah.", Elliot said.

"Dad, after can we get wands at Olivanders?", Lizzie asked.

"Alright, go, we'll wait out here. Be quick and stick together.", Liv said. The girls went in and got the wands. They came out chatting about the different types and even Dickie, who was skeptical, got one and was so amazed.

""Dad, I got a wand! It's a phoenix heartstring!", Dickie said.

"Mom, they said mine was a pear unicorn hair. It's supposed to defend against all the dark arts, but have the wood of the generous and giving.", Calvin said.

"JJust like you!", Olivia said. Calvin smiled.

"Remember guys, what did Oliviander say in the movie?", Katie asked.

"The want chooses the wizard", the kids repeated.

""That's awesome. This is awesome!", Eli said.  
"Hey bud, let's get some lunch guys. That way we can be refreshed for whatever the ogre decides to snort at us!", Elliot said, and looked at Eli. He laughed and they went to dine at one the nearby restaurants. It was a great start to the day. They did have a magical restaurant, but the girls didn't want to make a big fuss. So they found a little bistro that had a lot of choices, and ate there.

"Alright, so after lunch, and a bathroom break, we need to do Shrek, The simpsons and ET. Then, I'll take the Older kids through the hogwarts ride, and we'll head out. Sound good?", Elliot said.

"Yea, that way, we can all do something and even though this park isn't really for the twins and Noah, I think they are having a ball.", Maureen said.

"Trust me, Noah is loving this. The twins are awake now, but it's been pretty quiet. They want to now explore. So, we'll go to the rides that you guys wanna go on and then we're done. They are cool with whatever. ", Liv said.

"You sure? Are you okay with this?", Elliot asked.

"Guys, I'm fine.", Liv said.

"Mom, we know that the word fine in your vocabulary means something else. What's wrong?", Katie said.

"I guess, I realized how much I missed out on things with my family. It just hit me. We never did this.", Liv said.

"Liv, we are your family now, and we do these things to help people relax. We are here for you, baby.", Elliot said.

"I know, I just got caught in a moment.", Olivia said.

"We're cool now?", Lizzie said.

"Yea, we're cool, honey. Sorry, guys", Liv said.

"Don't apologize, because we are here for you and for everyone. This trip has been mainly about getting you relaxed.", Katie said.

"I do feel relaxed and it's because I am with the most important people to me.", Liv said.

"Ma!", Noah said, and had ketchup on his face.

"Oh Noah, come here bud. Let's get you all cleaned!", Liv said.

"Let's finish our lunch and then we can freshen up. I'm sure the twins need a changing and then head to Shrek!", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Liv said and Elliot nodded. Everyone finished their lunch and they headed to the bathrooms. Liv saw that the changing table was free and grabbed it with one twin while Elliot held Noah outside and Chris. Then, she switched babies with him and he handed her Chris. When she was done, Elliot had given Serena to Maureen, and he had gone in the men's room and changed Noah.

"Everyone all done?", Liv said.

"Yes, dad paid the bill. So we are set.", Lizzie said.

"Shrek!", Eli said.

"Donkey's better!", Calvin said, and Eli nodded.

"Well, let's go see them", Liv said. They headed to the Shrek exhibit and went in. It was just about to start the show, and Liv got everyone situated. She told Maureen to take Serena and Elliot can take Chris and she'll have Noah. Then, they all got situated and were ready for the show. They had their glasses on, which the twins didn't have and Noah kept taking them off. Liv took them off and just held on higher to her little man.

"Alright boys and girls, we have a treat for ya.", the announcer said, and then introduced the characters. Then, they put on a show and everyone was laughing. Noah kept wiping his face when Shrek sneezed. It was cute. Elliot was showing Chris stuff, but Chris was just looking at things and the same went for Serena. It was a great show, and they almost got mudded up, but Shrek decided not to take a bath.

"That was awesome!", Lizzie said.

"Thank God, the mud didn't come!", Liv said.

"Yea, but, the mud is just water.", Calvin said.

"Oh well then, that'd wouldn't have been bad.", Liv laughed and everyone smiled. Then they went to the Simpsons and it was more for little ones. They enjoyed themselves though and Liv was smiling the entire time.

"I am so happy we did this, El. It's exactly what we needed.", Olivia said.

"It was what we needed. They are so happy, and content just being together as a family.", Elliot said.

"I love you.", Liv said.

"I love you more.", Elliot said. They watched their family, and then realized that everyone was really worn out, and so they headed back. They had dinner and then went back to the hotel and cuddled and watched the Minions. The kids were laughing and having a great time together that Liv wasn't worried for a minute that this was something that they did just to flatter her. She curled into Elliot and watched the twins and everyone together.

"So guys, tomorrow we need to get up early so we can head back home. I know it's a bummer, but we need to get back.", Liv said.

"We know, momma, and that's why we wanted to do the movie night. It was more time that we got to spend as a family." Katie said.

"That's wonderful, Katie.", Liv said, wiping her tears.

"It's the truth.", Maureen said.

"Thank you. Go on to bed, guys. We'll be there shortly.", Liv said, and rocked the twins. The kids nodded and Elliot hugged each one of them. They all gave Olivia a kiss and then headed to their room.

"This was exactly what was needed El. I've really never thought more about what happened in New York last week, and frankly I want to put that behind me. I am glad we did this.", Liv said.

"I am glad we did this. I got to spend time with my kids, our kids, and my favorite girl.", Elliot said.

"El!", Liv cooed and went to bed with him after putting the twins down. This was perfect for them. It truly was the happiest place on earth.

The next day, they all packed their bags and headed down to the airport. They knew that they left the car at the airport back in New York, so no one would have to meet them there and it was amazing. The twins were sleeping the entire flight and the kids just got into their music. Liv and Elliot held on to one another and just relaxed. It was a perfect week.

Author's note: I am so, so, sorry that I haven't written in a while. It's been a crazy time. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I know that things are crazy in my life and come August, it'll get crazier. But, it's all worth it. I will keep writing. Up next: We see two cases come into the story that the SVU team has to focus on. One of them is a former person that they used to work for, and Olivia and the others try to get to the bottom of her case. The second case is really a killing spree of girls, who this one guy doesn't like. At the end, there is another surprise visit from Kathy. Please read and review. Again sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've been busy!EO forever!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Stories of Old and New

Getting home from Disney,Liv and Elliot knew that the next day, everyone would return to thievery day weekly grind. However, everyone said that they were ready for it, and so were they. Serena and Chris were turning six months and Noah was already almost turning one and so they had that to prep for, ut they knew that it would not be as easy of a return as they had thought.

Getting home, everyone went to unpack. Liv and Elliot smiled at their sighs of just happy to be finally home and kissed each other.

"This was an amazing trip. I am so glad that these kids got to experience the magic of Disney, and we got to spend some quality time together. I hope that we never lose this.", Elliot said.

"We won't ever lose this. El, I know that this trip was amazing for the kids and especially the twins, who are plumb tuckered out, but it was also an amazing trip that will forever be in my heart. I know we work together and we have home life too, but this really gave us a chance to just relax and be with our kids and that to me was special.", Olivia said.

"I love you so much, Olivia.", Elliot said.

"I love you too.", Liv said, coming closer and kissing him.

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner! I'm starved!", Calvin said.

"Well, we figured that since we just got home, we'd order in. Let's let everyone else unpack then we can decide what to do.", Liv responded. Calvin nodded. Then, Olivia ushered him in the babies room, where he handed her Noah's clothes and things and also the twins.

"Mom, thanks for letting me go on this trip. I know it's a family trip, but things have been just harder for me fitting in here and I am truly amazed at how our family is and how we all get along. This was the perfect chance for me to really understand everyone and see places that I've never been. It was awesome!", Calvin said.

"You're welcome baby. It's all because we love each and everyone of you to death and we want to make sure that everyone is happy.", Olivia said.

"Great!", Calvin said.

"Cal! waiting on you to order man!", Dickie called and he jumped up and left the room. Liv laughed and followed and watched as they all placed their order. Liv told Elliot to order something for them, and he put in their orde too, and Maureen called and placed it. Everyone was satisfied a few hours later, and they were so tired. Noah went to sleep so fast that Liv couldn't even finish his bottle, and the twins had gone to bed before that. To Liv and Elliot, this meant that they can share some quality time. Liv smiled as she walked back into the living room, walking over to Elliot.

"El, let's go in our bed, and relax together!", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. She kissed him and walked towards the room and they made passionate love together.

The next morning, Liv and Elliot woke to find all the kids up early. They all knew what day it was and it was a day that had to come sooner rather than later. This was the day that after their week long trip they would go back to work. It may seem like trivial to most, but to them they wanted to get back because they felt refreshed.

Katie had the paper and when Liv saw it, she knew that it wasn't good.

"Katie, can I see that?", Liv asked.

"Sure", Katie said, and handed it to her mother. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, it's just something that I heard about befre, and now that it has finally come to reality, it wasn't really in my concern because I knew evetually it was going to come to us. I am guessing that now it has." It was something that she had heard about but knew that eventually it would land in their office, so she hadn't worried about it. This was more domestic abuse cases. This time, though, it had made the front page news, because the one that was abused was a celebrity's wife.

"Mom, you knew about this?", Katie asked.

"I had heard just talk around that it could be possible that Nick Hunter had beaten his wife, but I thought that it was just gossip. Never really thought that this was true. But now, I do. I think something happened.", Olivia said.

"I know that you'll do the right thing for everyone Mom.", Katie said. Liv smiled.

"How did you grow up to be such a wonderful and caring young lady?", Olivia said, hugging her.

"Well, from you. Even though for two years, you were not a part of my life you always were an integral part of us. I looked up to you, and have always looked up to you.", Katie said. Liv smiled and wiped away the tears that had fallen and hugged Kathleen again.

"El, you ready, we've got a big case coming up.", Olivia said.

"Yes, baby. What is it? Did Fin call?", Elliot asked.

"Not yet, but I know that we are going to get this.", Olivia said.

"Always trust your mother's intuition.", Elliot said,said, to the kids. They nodded and everyone parted ways. Lucy came moments later and Olivia left with her husband. On the way to work, Liv prayed for this young mother, but was waiting for her was much worse than what she had thought.

When she walked into the office, Liv and Elliot said hello to the guys that were there, and Amanda and then went to her office. In her office waiting for her, was the chief of Detectives, Dodds.

"Dodds, did we have a meeting?", Liv asked.

"No Sergeant, I am here to inform you. On Saturday, I received a call from Nick Hunter. His wife has been kidnapped. We need you and your detectives on this now!", Dodds said.

"Okay, but should the FBI or another bureau handle this?", Liv asked.

"No, I told them that we'd get our best on the case and that's you.", Dodds said, and Liv nodded.

"Great, thank you.", Olivia said. Dodds left and Olivia called her team in to inform her.

"Wait, now the abuser becomes the devoted husband who is missing his wife?", Carisi said.

"Yea, listen, why don't you and Dodds go talk to the .", Liv said. They nodded and went off.

"Amanda, you and Fin go to where they pinged the cell. It was at the local mall. Head there now.", Olivia said.

"El, let's you and I meet with the mother in law and the husband.", Olivia said,said, and Elliot nodded. Liv and Elliot went to meet the husband and the mother in law.

"Did you find Ruby? Did you find Jenna?", Nick Hunter asked.

"Wait, whose Ruby?", Elliot asked.

"My daughter. She was with my wife.", Nick Hunter said. Liv and Elliot looked at each other shocked. Was this supposed to be about the kid, and they got the wife to? At that moment, Liv and Elliot reached for each other and even though it was against protocol, they held on to each other. This case was a little emotional for them.

"So, tell me, what you were doing that night?", Olivia said.

"We were having a party. Ruby wanted to go shopping for a new dress, and so Jenna went with her. I had to entertain guests, so I prepped for the party with mom's help, and we began the party. I got the call during the party and was freaked out. Then, I called the cops, and I got straight to the chief of detectives. I don't know how it got so far up into the system, but it did.", Nick said.

"I think what had happened, Mr. Hugerr is that the son of the chief of detectives was probably on call and called his dad to make sure of what to do.", Elliot said, hinting at Dodds Jr.

"Yea, but why take Jenna and Ruby?", Nick cried and held on to his mother.

"We are figuring that out now, but please you are more than welcome to sit in the interrogation room while we wait and pray and hope that we find your daughter and your wife.", Olivia said and the mother and Nick cried.

"Oh God, El. This is a hard case for us.", Liv said.

"Baby, nothing is wrong with us, believe me. I love you more than you can ever know.", Elliot said.

"I love you too, I just don't know what to think about this case.", Liv said.

"Okay, let's go through the guy's schedule of what happened today. Maybe that will give us some insight as to what had happened.", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Liv said, smiling. Elliot nodded and then they walked back in the room.

"Can you tell me what went on that morning, Mr. Hunter?", Liv said.

"Well, I had to get to work early, so Jenna dropped Ruby off at day care and then, went to work. She works as a writer for a newspaper.", Nick said.

"Okay, did you speak to your wife at all during the day?", Elliot asked.

"I texted her and said that if she could stop by the store and pick some ice up for the party, this was great.", Nick said.

"Did she respond to this message?", Liv said.

"All she said was "NP", Nick said.

"That means no problem.", Mrs. Hunter said. Elliot nodded and smiled.

"Okay, so….", Liv said, but was cutoff by a knock on the door. It was Carisi. Liv nodded and she and Elliot walked out of the room, excusing themselves.

"Okay, so what?", Liv said. Elliot stood there and listened.

"I checked with the day care that Ryb goes to. She was a no show today.", Carisi said.

"And what about the mother? The paper or magazine?", Elliot chimed in.

"Her boss said that she never showed up.", Amanda said. Olivia and Elliot looks at each other quizzically. Something else was going on.

"Okay, so let's find out more. We need to track down friends of Jenna's and see if they know where she took Ruby that day.", Olivia said.

"Okay, so now we have to question them about their marriage. This may be a little harder now because we know the answer to this question will always be that they don't have any.", Olivia said.

"Yea, but something's going on, and we need to figure things out.", Elliot said.

Walking back in the room, Liv and Elliot moved to Olivia's desk and Elliot stood behind her.

"Did you find anything? Please tell me you found something!", Nick said.

"Um, we haven't found them yet, but believe me, we are looking. I have to ask this question. Are you and your wife having marital issues?", Olivia said.

"What? Of course not!", Nick said.

"That's preposterous, his whole world is Ruby and Jenna.", Mrs. Hunter said.

"Well, it seems as though Ruby never made it to day care and Jenna never made it to work.", Elliot said.

"They've been gone this whole day, and you've done nothing but question me? What kind of detectives are you?" Nick said, getting enraged.

"Mr. Hunter, I know that you are worried and freaking out, however, we need to understand things a little more. Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened?", Olivia said.

"Listen, we were broken into a few days ago. We filed a police report but they never caught the damn guy", Nick said.

"You know who it was! It was the Mexican that they hired for the contractor. I'm telling you the day after Nick fired him for not doing something right, the break in happened.", his mother said enraged.

"Now, we can look into this.", Elliot said. They walked into the bull pen and Carisi was waiting for them with Nick, Dodds Jr, Fin, and Amanda.

"Anything new?", Olivia asked.

"Yes, we checked into TARU, but they are not finding anything on the mall came footage.", Carisi said.

"Okay, there's a ton of people there. Jeez, and now, of days, with the holidays wright around the corner.", Elliot said.

"And then, there's Jorge, the contractor. I spoke with the neighbors, basically him and Jenna were in an argument yesterday and now they are missing.", Amanda said.

"Talk to him.", Liv said, and Nick and Fin nodded. They had this. Amanda and Carisi went to speak to the neighbors again. With Jorge, Nick and Fin were talking to him and he revealed that they were there to get the money back. When Nick and Fin denied this and asked about the wife, Jorge said that she was a sweet lady and that she shouldn't be with the two-timer.

"So he was cheating?", Nick asked.

"Yea. I saw it. I was going to use it as levrage, but never felt the need to when Jenna paid me the money.", Jorge said.

"Really. Thanks!", Fin said and he texted Amanda. She and Carisi went to talk with this young lady that Jorge saw Nick cheating with. With Amanda and Carisi, they are talking to a woman named Paisley. She basically told them what Nick had told her about Jenna and Ruby, saying that they died in a tragic car accident. This was getting even more suspicious and pointing towards Nick.

"Hey Liv, yea, we found the girl and she said that Nick has been cheating with her and basically told her that Ruby and Jenna died.", Amanda said on the phone.

"Whoa, big liar and a cheater.", Elliot said.

"Yea, so get back here, and we can all see what this guy's angle is.", Olivia said. Amanda said that she was on her way.

"So, now we have to make sure that we have all the facts and question Nick, without his mother.", Elliot said.

"Yes, let's get everyone back here.", Olivia said. When Amanda and everyone walked in, they sat in the conference room and made sure that they had everything that they needed to talk to Nick.

"I hope all men aren't like this.", Amanda said.

"Trust me, Amanda, not all of them are.", Liv said, looking towards Elliot.

"You've got the best.", Amanda said.

"I do, now let's go question Nick.", Olivia said. But before they walked in, Fin came over and said that the sister was here. Liv and Elliot looked at each other and let Amanda take this interview. Amanda smiled and walked into the room.

"I knew something was wrong when Nick told me that Ruby and Jenna went missing. Now I know why. It was Nick.", the sister said.

"You blame Nick?", Amanda asked.

"I do. I set them up in school and this was supposed to be the dream guy. But Nick, he uh, he has a dark side. He broke a coffee table in pieces once because of a disagreement with Jenna. But then, there was this one time where they were having a marital disagreement and all of a sudden, Jenna tod me that Nick said and I quote, "that they would better off if Jenna was dead." I didn't think of it as much at the time, but mow that this is happening, I think something happened and he made it happen.", the sister said.

"Now, we talk to Nick. I'll do this.", Olivia said. Elliot smiled.

"Go get him baby", Liv said. She walked into the room and began questioning Nick about the gulf course and the other woman. But things were a little more complicated then that. Nick denied any of this would happen and basically claimed that the affair was just sex. Liv was raging mad because things just don't happen like that.

"Look, you're married. Don't you wish sometimes that you could just be with someone else.", Nick said.

"No, I don't. I never ever would do that to my family, my husband. I couldn't live with myself. Right now, there are missing and assuringly dead. You are being on trial tomorrow. Don't you get that? You are seriously on trial for murder? And you're here thinking a man's got to do what a man's got to do to get what he wants? Your family should be what you want!", Olivia said.

"Look, Sergeant, you are a woman, and you're gonna see it the emotional way.", Nick said.

"Well, I don't. I'm a guy, and I wouldn't trade my life with my wife and my kids for anything. My wife saved me and to see someone just think that they don't exist anymore and hang with someone else, when he is clearly with his wife, is sick", Elliot said, coming into the room. Liv looked over and smiled at her husband. This was the man that she married and she was proud of it. Nick Hunter looked down as he knew that this was right and the detectives left the room. Once they walked out, Olivia pulled Elliot into her office, closed her door, and pulled him close.

"You were great in there. He was grilling me about marriage and wanting another life. You, my handsome, strong, wonderful husband came in just at the right moment and it was like something that literally you read about. It was my knight in shining armor coming to save the day.", Olivia said.

"Honey, I only said the truth. He needs to know that what he did is not okay, and from a man's perspective. I love our family and what I said in there was the truth. You saved me.", Elliot said.

"I love our story", Liv said.

"Me too baby, me too.", Elliot said, but just before their lips touched, Fin came in and said that they had movement of a guy on camera picking Jenny and Ruby up and taking off. They watched on the video what happened and now were looking for the guy. Rollins said that she had seen that the guy was supposed to meet someone at the Military base airport and drop off another shipment. She had tapped his phone.

"Let's Go! Now!", Olivia said. Everyone went to the location of the car at that time and watched as the guy picked up another family, this time it was a mother and two children. He drove off and the others followed. They were in two cars, ready to take action. Olivia watched as the car pulled into the base and saw another van coming to pick them up. She rolled down her window and the three detectives in that car watched as a woman got out and put the people in the car.

"Oh my God!", Liv said.

"That's Cabot!", Fin said, and Elliot looked on with surprise. It was the same thing that he had seen nd he was sure that he wasn't the only one.

"Liv, are you okay? Sarge?", Fin asked. Carisi, Amanda and Nick got out of the car and went over to Liv's side.

"Listen, guys, that's Alex Cabot. Fin, Elliot and I worked with her. She was an ADA. Let me talk with her.", Olivia said, getting out of the car.

"Baby, it could be a trap!", Elliot said.

"Alex won't hurt me. But I want you with me. Guys, stay back. I'll let you know if we need back up.", Olivia said.

"Alex!", Olivia said, and the woman turned around.

"Liv, Elliot! What are you doing here?", Alexandra said.

"No, the question is what are you doing here? This is kidnapping, Alex!", Elliot said.

"No, I'm helping them with an extended vacation.", Alex said.

"I know you. I know you wouldn't commit a crime because you know the law. Alex, this isn't right. Ruby and Jenna Hunter? They were taken too, by you, weren't they?", Olivia said.

"Yes, I took them.", Alex said.

"Alex, Ruby is four! Right now at the very least, you are looking at an accomplice charge to kidnapping.", Olivia stated.

"No, Olivia. Like I said, I'm helping them move on. These families were abused! Olivia, do you know what that's like? Living in fear?", Alex said.

"Of course I do. I lived there. But that doesn't excuse the right for you to take the law into your own hands. How many husbands have to be jailed for it to stop?", Olivia said.

"The law can't protect these women. I am helping them protect themselves and their children from their abusive life at home. It's my job to do this, Olivia.", Alex said.

"It's also your job to follow the damn law, Alex.", Elliot said.

"Like you always followed the law to do what you thought was right.", Alex said to Elliot.

"Listen, you want to protect these women, fine, but the kidnapping of their children is wrong.", Olivia said.

"So, what are you all here to do? Hm? You gonna arrest me.", Alex asked.

"First, I am going to corroborate your story of her bause with Jenna Hunter and then we'll see what is really going on. You are not out of the woods yet.", Olivia said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?", Alex said.

"I am positive.", Olivia said, and turned and walked away from her. She grabbed Elliot's hand and went back to the car. She told Elliot that they are following her and that the others have to go back to the precinct. They knew not to argue, and Fin went and jumped in the car and they headed out. Liv and Elliot went to follow Alex and the family back to the house where they were being kept.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", Alex said.

"Trust me, I am just in shock that you of all people would go along with this.", Olivia said.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to understand that I am helping these families?", Alex said.

"Because this isn't who you used to be.", Olivia said.

Walking into the room, Olivia and Elliot met Jenna Hunter. She sat at the table with them and Alex and told her story. Liv was shocked, but knew that this was the truth. She was a battered woman. But Alex helping them, needed to be stopped because she was breaking the law. After hearing her story, Liv, Elliot, and Alex went to a nearby diner. She told them about how she started out doing what she is doing.

"It doesn't make sense Alex. I get it you are helping these women, but this isn't the way to do this. Kidnapping them, letting there family believe that they have been murdered isn't the way to go. We have to do something about this course of action, yes, but this isn't the way to go. This is cruel.", Olivia said.

"Why? Is it because you are married now Olivia, and have the perfect family life, and so everyone's life is just perfect as yours. Newsflash, no one's life is perfect. This isn't a game to these women. This is life or death by their husbands.", Alex said.

"Believe me when I say that our life hasn't been all smiles and rainbows but you can't do this. We know that life isn't perfect. But this, this isn't thew way to do this.", Elliot said.

"At least before you come clean about this, give me enough time to relocate Ruby and Jenna.", Alex said.

"I—-", Liv said, but Alex cut her off.

"Liv, think of it as saving a victim from further abuse.", Alex said.

"Yes, fine, but do you realize that if we are charged, I have to tell the truth!", Olivia said.

"Just say you don't know. Please Olivia.", Alex said.

"Fine, but this has to be done soon, or I am coming clean.", Olivia said.

Alex thanked her and left the diner.

"You really think she'll do this quickly?", Elliot said.

"I don't know babe, but what I do know, is that I have a bad feeling about all of this.", Olivia said.

"I know. Hey let's head home and we can deal with this tomorrow. I know Serena and Chris want their mother.", Elliot said.

"Let's go home.", Olivia said. That night at home, Liv and El played with Serena and Chris. Liv watched as Elliot played with Serena as he blew raspberries on her stomach and wondered what kind of husband would do that to his children.

"What's daddy doing?", Liv said to Chris, and Chris laughed. Elliot smiled and then all the kids came down for dinner. Everyone was fed and then they watched a movie together. When they went to bed, everyone hoped that this wouldn't be that big of a deal.

The next morning, Liv and Elliot went to work, and of course the story plot had thickened. Now the new story of the day was that Barba was in the office waiting for them. Supposedly, Nick Hunter was suing everyone in the NYPD for what had happened to him in prison because of the murders of his wife and daughter.

"We have to testify don't we?", Liv said.

"Of course, Liv, and this is where we tell the truth", Elliot said.

"Elliot, you know how hard this is for me, I have to basically say that I don't know where they are and I do.", Olivia said.

"You do what you think is right. We'll go together. I will back you 100 percent.", Elliot said.

"I knew I'd have your support.", Olivia said.

"Always, Baby. You always have my support.", Elliot said.

They headed down to the courthouse and into the room that they had to go into and things got heavy quick. After some much easier questions, Nick Hunter's lawyer went in for the kill and Liv looked at Elliot.

"Yes, I know where they are. Yes, they are alive. But you will never have them again.", Olivia said.

"Why is that Sergeant Stabler?", the lawyer claimed.

"Because my wife and I know that you abused your wife and your daughter and there is no hope for you to being a civil husband.", Elliot said.

"What do you answer for her? You are just like me!", Nick said.

"No, I am nothing like you. I am what a father and a husband should be to their family. I have made mistakes and have had rough times, but they stand by me. I don't abuse my power over them to make sure that they get hurt. You on the other hand want to hurt your family.", Elliot said. The lawyer ended the conversation and things were left there. Olivia and Elliot walked out and Elliot was a little enraged.

"How can he say that I am like him. I am nothing like him ", Elliot said.

"No you're not. You've proven that to me over the years and I am so grateful for it. Honey, I love you and you are nothing like that man in there.", Olivia said, taking his hand.

"I just don't know how a husband could potentially do that to a wife. I mean the burn?! Liv, if I ever get that angry or do anything to hurt you, please just kick me out right then and there.", Elliot said, sitting down on a bench and facing her.

"Elliot, sweetheart, listen to me. I know who I married, and you are not that man. You would never abuse me or the kids. I understand that you have these demons inside you and think that you are some badass in the precinct cand trust me I find that incredibly sexy, but I would never think that you abuse your children. I love you to much to let you go, and would literally die if I didn't have you. I couldn't live without you, El. You have saved me from the worst things imaginable. There's no one else for me but you. for Nick, he knew that Paisley was just something for him because Jenna wasn't it for him.", Olivia said.

"Thank you, Liv. I know you are telling me the truth and I could never do that. Sure my anger is let out towards the perps like this guy, but it would never be let out on you. I care about you too much to do that.", Elliot said, and held her close.

"Let's go warn Jenna and then head home.", Liv said. They headed to the house, and of course Alex was raging mad that they had said those things in that room. Now, it was time to leave. But before that, they wanted to make sure that Jenna knew that she would be helped. But she didn't listen, she went and grabbed her things and took the car and headed out of town. However, she was killed. She was killed by a trucker who basically had it in for her and they found out that he was hired by Nick Hunter to take her out. Now Ruby can be his, and this is what scared Alex.

"Now, I have to help others.", Alex said, and left.

"Well, she came in like a hurricane. She hit us hard,, but we survived.", Liv said.

"Like we always do.", Elliot said.. Looking away, he watched as Jenna's body got hauled off to the morgue and walked away from Olivia.

"Elliot, what is it?", Liv said.

"Nothing, I guess, I now need to see the kids, and make sure they know that I would never hurt them. I need to make sure that when I was married to Kathy that I never hurt them and that they know that I never will do that to them. I am not going to be like my father,.", Elliot said.

"You know, that will never happen, Elliot.. You are not your father.", Olivia said.. They headed home and Elliot said that he needed to have a family meeting. Liv sighed and nodded. She called all the kids down and then they smiled. Elliot breathed in deeply before speaking.

"Guys, and this is mainly for the older kids, have I ever hit you? Have you ever seen me abuse you or possibly Kathy?", Elliot asked.

"No, Dad. You would never hurt us. Sure you weren't there for a few things when we were younger, but it wasn't intentional. We knew you were working. I don't know from Kathy's perspective what she would say, but no, you never abused us or her.", Maureen said.

"Daddy, why would you ask us that?", Kathleen asked.

"There was a case this week with an abusive husband, and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't one. I know Liv said that I wasn't, but I wanted to make sure that that was not the reason why Kathy and I got divorced.", Elliot said. He looked at Liv and looked down. She went over towards him and sat next to him. She held his hand, and Noah, who was in her arms, put his hand on Elliot's. Elliot kissed Noah's hand before taking Liv's.

"Daddy, remember, we are here for you now. We knew that once you and Kathy started arguing, that really you weren't meant for each other. We knew who you really belonged with and it was the woman sitting next to you. You and momma are meant to be. I think even after the two years that you left, we knew that Olivia was still the one on your mind. Kathy knew it and couldn't take it. She knew that you weren't happy, and blamed everything on you, when she was to blame too. Don't beat yourself up on what could have been and what might have happened. The past isn't important.", Dickie said. Everyone looked at Dickie shocked.

"Dang bro!", Calvin said.

"I know, I have my moments.", Dickie said and everyone laughed. This wasn't the end for Elliot Stabler. He knew he wasn't an abuser and he had his family there to prove it. He hugged them and thanked them for this pep talk and then they all headed to their separate rooms to go to bed or do their work. Liv smiled and kissed him.

"See, now can we just be happy.", Liv asked.

"Yes, baby, we can!", Olivia said. Before they went to bed, there was a knock on their front door.

"You expecting someone?", Liv asked, and Elliot shook his head.

"No, you?", Elliot asked. Liv shook her head and Eliot went to open the door.

"What are you doing here?", Liv heard and went to see who it was. It was Kathy.

"I've come to take what's mine. Tell the kids that their mother is here.", Kathy said.

"Wha's yours? They don't want anything to do with you!", Elliot said.

"You poisoned them against me. If you won't let me see them, they are my kids, and we will have to take action.", Kathy said.

"Get out of here. Never show up again!", Liv said.

"I want to see my family.", Kathy said, not moving. Just then, Maureen, Katie, Lizzie, and Dickie came downstairs.

"Mom, we heard yelling. What's going on? Kathy?", Maureen said.

"No, Maureen, it's mother to you. Let's go. Grab your things. You are coming with me.", Kathy said.

"Are you out of your mind?", Dickie said.

"Richard, that is no way to talk to your mother!", Kathy claimed and slapped him. Elliot grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out.

"You can't throw me out! They are mine!", Kathy said.

"See ya!", Elliot said and slammed the door. He knew that there was trouble to bring now that she has "supposedly" gotten out of the sanitarium.

"Liv, we need to make sure the kids are protected.", Elliot said.

"Dad, we are going to stick together. She is not getting us back. We don't want to be with her. If she wants another trial, that's fine. We want to be right where we are now.", Elizabeth said.

"I love you guys!", Liv said. They hugged her and then all went to bed. They hoped that Kathy wouldn't do anything..

Author's Note! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't written in a few months. School has been crazy and then I'm also working at a swim store, so we are pretty busy. Please forgive my lateness with writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy the way that I played with Sunk Cost Fallacy. Up next, we see the fallout of Kathy again. I have decided to change gears a bit and focus on how a person in the police force is arrested for Rape and child porn. Liv is upset because she trusted this guy and wonders if she can trust anyone in the system above her. It's up to the squad to figure out the case and it's up to Elliot to help his wife prove that what she is doing is right. EO forever! 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Fight for what you believe in

Olivia rolled over towards Elliot in the morning and found an empty bed. Sitting up, she looked at his side of the bed to find it empty, and looked around the room.

"El?", she said, calling his name to see where he went. She then looked out of the window and saw his frame on the balcony by their bedroom. She grabbed her robe, and opened the door and went out to see him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here, all alone?", she said.

"I'll be in a minute.", Elliot said, not looking at her.

"El, don't shut me out.", Liv said, leaning against the house.

"I never wanna shut you out, Liv. I wasn't trying to do that. I guess I woke up and Kathy's threats were on my mind and I just didn't want to bother you. I came out here, hoping to get a clear head, before anything.", Elliot said.

"Elliot, look at me.", Olivia said, and waited until he turned around and looked at her. "Listen to me, okay, you don't have to hide what you are feeling baby. I have the same thoughts about Kathy as you do. What I hate most of all about her is how she thinks she can come back now, and just take what she thinks that she deserves. She deserves nothing from you, baby. I know you are worried at what lengths she might go to try and get what she wants, but Elliot, let me tell you something. Those kids in that house went to be with us. Didn't you hear Dickie last night tell her that they wanted to be with us. That gives you right there a clue as to where the allegiance line stands between their ex-mother and us. We have to believe that if the time comes again whether they have to choose, that it will be us. The one thing that I know for a fact that isn't going anywhere is our love. I know that you've tossed and turned all night in fear of this. But honey, there is nothing to fear because we can handle anything. Trust me, between you and me, we can protect these kids forever. I love you and want to be there for you.", Olivia said.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I think I was thinking the worst, and what happens if she gains full custody and I never get to see them. I know that we have Calvin, Noah, Serena and Chris, but still it won't be the same without them and trust me I wouldn't love them any less. I just fear the worst", Elliot said.

"I know you do, but honey, we can't think negatively. We must think positively and now more than ever we need to stand together and strong as one family and show the court and Kathy that we are not to be messed with. Then, maybe she'll back off.", Olivia said.

"I love it when you pep talk me.", Elliot said.

"You do it for me all the time. Now, I'm going to pep talk you.", Olivia said, walking over to him.

"I just hope I don't lose my kids.", Elliot said with a sigh.

"No, we are not going to let that happen.", Olivia said, holding him close. Elliot kissed her and they went into the house and went downstairs. All of the kids looked up when they walked in the living room, and Liv and Elliot smiled.

"Listen, guys, we want to talk to you about the road ahead that we are facing.", Olivia said.

"Mom, wait, us first. We have talked about it last night and this miring and have come to a conclusion.", Maureen stated.

"You have?", Elliot said, nervously. Liv took his hand and held it tight.

'Whatever they decide, I am here for you', she whispered. Elliot kissed her forehead and looked nervously at his kids.

"So, our decision that we have made is that we are not going down with out a fight. We want to be with you and Serena and Chris, Noah and Calvin.", Katie said.

"Listen, Dad, I know that we complain when it gets hard for us, here, but trust me, I don't want to leave. I said it last night to Kathy and I'll say it again or how ever many times it takes, I want to be here with you and Momma. She is not my mother anymore. She lost that privilege a long time ago when she slept with someone else in front of us and she shot you. I know that you and momma didn't get together when you and Kathy were still married and once that finally sunk through my head, I woke up. I knew what kind of a person that she was and now that she "wants" us back for her own personal agenda, she won't have us. She only wants us back to control us.", Dickie stated.

"But, Dickie, aren't you the least bit concerned at what she'll do in court? I mean, hell, she after all is your birthmother.", Olivia stated.

"No, mom, we aren't.", Lizzie spoke up. "This is our decision where we live, and we either live separate lives where we don't see each other every day or we live here where we can have a family more often and the kind of life that we deserved from the beginning. This is where we belong. We have to fight tooth and nail for what we believe is right. I know she still thinks that she is our entire being, but she's not. We want to be here, and we will fight hard for our right to do so.", Lizzie said.

"Well said, Liz", Dickie said.

"It's the truth. I know that I am still in school, and have my dorm room however, I have actually given that up. Why because I want to live in a place where there is love always to spread around, and there are people here that actually care about my success and my failures.", Lizzie said.

"Right, I know I have my apartment, but it's not home. Actually, I was waiting on sharing this, but now is the best time to tell you, that I've officially let my apartment go, and now I am considering the Stabler house to be my official home.", Katie said.

"But Katie, you didn't have to do that. I know how important it is to move away from your parents.", Olivia said, sighing. She remembers all of the times with her mother at how she wanted to move away and how she couldn't wait to move away from her.

"I want to be here, Mom. This is where I belong.", Katie said.

"When me and Aaron broke up, my apartment was taken by him. I was sad about the entire thing, but momma helped me through it and I know that someday that I'll find love and hope that when I do, that he'll be the man that I want him to be.", Maureen said.

"But you guys realize that she wants you to move in with her permanently. She's going to try and rip you away from us.", Elliot said.

"I'm not leaving daddy.", Eli said, and Elliot smiled.

"Right dad, what Eli said. We aren't leaving.", Katie said.

"Fine! That's settles things then. No one is going anywhere. She wants a fight, well now she's got one and she ain't seen us how we truly can be a family. Let's show her what being a true Stabler is all about.", Olivia said. The kids nodded and went to get themselves ready for work and school. Eli and Calvin were dropped off by Katie and then she went to work. Maureen went to her job and Lizzie and Dickie went to their school. Lucy came over and watched the twins and Noah and the power couple got ready for work. Whatever mess that they had to deal with from Kathy would have to wait until later.

When they got to work, Liv and Elliot walked in together and saw that everyone was there.

"Hey guys, is there a new case?", Liv asked.

"Yea, we caught a case this morning. Some child porn ring just exploded on the internet and got my attention. The guy on the images is Teddy Hawkins. According to this, he is a photographer but then turns into a teen porn person. He's going to be at the fair tonight.", Rollins said.

"Okay, well let's pull someone in there as UC and we can make things happen.", Elliiot said.

"Good idea Babe. Amanda, why don't you go UC and we'll find a girl that you can take with you. She will be your "niece" and when things start to turn up the heat so to speak, we'll bust him.", Liv said. They all go to action. Amanda arrives undercover with her "niece" and things start to escalate quickly. When Teddy suggest they go downstairs and talk, Amanda follows and under her breath radioes to Fin and Carisi. They let her know that they are watching her and are ready to attack when ready. Teddy asks how old she is and Amber replies that she's almost sixteen. Teddy grins and asks her to lie back as he takes photos. Then, he asks her to take her top off and she complies, all while making sure that everything is still okay. At Rollins' nod, she does and before she can take her brassiere off, the cops come in and arrest Teddy. Teddy thinks he was set up, and claims that he is a cop, but Fin and Carisi laugh and haul him off.

While interviewing the perp, Carisi and Amanda are sitting there trying to figure out how things were going to go, and even thinking how crazy this guy is. It's comical. It's even more comical to Liv, and Elliot who are watching the scene unfold in the interrogation room.

"This guy is in a heap of trouble.", Olivia said.

"He thinks he's bulletproof, but he's not. He's just playing with fire, and he has been doing it forever.", Elliot said.

"Thank God, we were there to stop him.", Liv said, and holds him close. While watching more, the Deputy Commissioner Abraham enters with Barba. Barba knows that this was a good arrest and clean, but the commissioner doesn't seem to think so. He knows that there has to be more, but Benson said that TARU went through his computers, but they were clean. El chimes in and said that they did find those sites on the work computers, but we can't be certain that it was him who accessed them.

"Well, it was a good job. Hawkins is a big get, and One PP wants him schlonged, perp-walked, cuffed, and his photo on every cable news show in the country." Deputy Commissioner Abraham said.

"Well we will continue looking into things.", Elliot said.

"Good work detectives", Abraham said before he leaves. Liv chuckles and shakes her head.

"Well we did get an "Attaboy" from our chief commissioner!", Elliot said.

"Yea, but something was behind it.", Liv said, and shrugged and went back to listening in on the conversation. They walk in moments later and ask the perp to stand up for his picture. But he won't do it. He said that he will tell them more about another ring, one that he knows is really going on and that girls and everyone could be in danger. Liv and Elliot looked surprised and Barba enters ready to talk to the lawyer and Teddy Hawkins.

"I'll give you he names if you let me go.", Teddy states. Barba denies that he will let him go, but he thinks that the more he cooperates, the more generous that Barba will be with his sentencing. The lawyer agrees and the name isn't out there because of being exposed. Barba agrees and walks out.

The detectives go and pick up three of the names that Teddy gave them. All of them were crying like a baby. The third one that they found was shocking. The old man who they thought was doing it, was just the neighbor of the actual guy. When they went next door, the wife answered and they played like their phone was out of sync and they needed to make a call. However, when the woman agreed to let them inside, they found that not only was there an office where the signal was coming from was that it was Frank Abraham, the Deputy Commissioner.

After arresting him, Rollins called Olivia, who had gone home for the night knowing that her detectives could take the lead.

"Amanda, did we get him? It's one a-m". Olivia said.

"Liv, first off, yes we got him. It's the deputy commissioner.", Amanda said.

"What?", Liv sat up. Elliot sat up in bed and turned the light on. He asked her what was going on and she mouthed case. He nodded and waited.

"Listen, bring them all to the interrogation rooms and we'll start interrogating them in the morning.", Liv said, and then hung up.

"Did they get the guys we were after?", Elliot asked, turning the light out.

"They did, and one of them turned out to be someone we know.", Liv said.

"Who?", El asked, holding her closer.

"The deputy commissioner was uploading files as we arrested him. El, what is going on in this city. Who are we supposed to trust now? Geez, this is really sick.", Liv said, and went to the bathroom and threw up what she had for dinner.

"Liv, baby? Are you okay?", Elliot said.

"I guess the news didn't settle right with me. But it's true, I mean who can we trust now in the upper system. I can't trust Tucker at IAB, and I know now the commissioner is out. I mean is Dodds Sr doing something too? I don't know what to think now!", Liv said.

"Honey, we will figure this out tomorrow. Right now, you need to relax and just come and lay down with me. I am sure that everything will be fine. We've played with fire before and we got a small burn, but remember we have to try everything we have in order to succeed in life.", Elliot said.

"You are right. I love it when you are right.", Liv said, and Elliot kissed her and they went to sleep again.

Waking up the next morning, Liv found herself up early and nauseated. She went to the bathroom and threw up. She hoped that she wasn't coming down with the flu. When she heard movement from outside of the bathroom, she waited and her husband came in and sat down next to her.

"El, I feel terrible.", Liv said.

"I know baby, I just wish I can take this away from you.", Elliot said.

"I know, but whatever bug I have, I wouldn't wish this on anyone.", Liv said, and leaned into him.

"Why don't you take off today and spend the day with the twins.", Elliot suggested.

"As much as I would love to, I think I need to make sure that the scum that we work for is actually a pervert that I knew he always was. We are going in. El, if I need time off, I will take it. But I need to help with this case too.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"You are the perfect person to me. Literally, you are like invisible and when you're down, you get right back on that horse of yours.", El said, smiling.

"Thank you baby.", Olivia said. Then, she got up and went to get herself together and the kids. When Lucy came, she kissed the twins goodbye and wished that she could stay home with them but they had a perp to catch.

At work, walking in, Liv saw that there was a flutter of emotions going around because of the arrest last night. She also saw a package on her husband's desk.

"El, you've got mail.", Liv said. She knew that it wasn't good, if he was getting something in a manilla envelope. When he pulled it out, and she saw the blue back, it had to be some sort of legal document.

"It's from Kathy. She is suing for full custody of the kids. The lawyers want to meet with us today." Elliot told her.

"Today? But we've got the case.", Liv said. But then she knew that the team could handle it. "You know what, they can handle it. I will be there with you.", Olivia said.

"You sure? I don't want you in the crossfire if she attacks again.", Elliot said.

"Yes, you need me there and so do the kids.", Olivia said. Elliot kissed her and they got themselves together and ready for court. Olivia also gave the instructions for everyone to talk to the perps individually. She also said that the wife of the commissioner is a lawyer, so tread carefully. The others nod and Liv and Elliot go to the court.

"I asked Barba to help us.", Elliot said.

"He's the best at what we need him for, El. It's going to be fine. She is not going to take the kids.", Liv said, holding his hand.

"But Liv, what if she brings up things that I cheated or my drinking before we got back together? I mean I'm not exactly a saint. What if she uses the job on me? What if…", El sighs and tears up. Liv pulls him close and hugs him.

"El she can't hurt the love that we share. We're invincible and yes you had a dark period, but hey who hasn't. We know the truth and remember we have the kids and she doesn't We have each other to lean on. We are going to be okay.", Liv said.

"I can't lose the kids Liv, I can't.", El said.

"You won't. You have me in your corner now and together, we are unstoppable. Love is what makes us stronger and we have so much love for those kids, that she can't compare. Honey, we are solid and steady. We are here together.", Olivia said.

"Thank you. I just…", El said, and cut himself off.

"I know. We'll be okay, baby. We'll be okay.", Liv said.

Inside the courtroom, the kids were already there, and Barba was waiting for them. Liv and Elliot walked in together and sat holding each other close. The kids all sat by their parents, and that's when Kathy walked in. She looked at them together and chuckled. She walked to her seat and nodded at the lawyer sitting there. Liv looked to see who the lawyer was and Kathy had hired Jo Marlowe.

"She hires Jo Marlowe to take this case. This is not good.", Elliot said.

"El, it's okay. Barba knows how to play this.", Liv said, having confidence for her family's sake. But inside she was a little scared too. After the judge entered and everyone was able to sit back down, the judge spoke with Barba and Marlowe about why they are there. Barba assured the judge that he was there to help a family friend still be the father that he knew him to be. Then the judge asked Kathy and Elliot to state their reasoning for why they should have the kids. Kathy went first.

"I should have my kids because I gave birth to them. They lived with me for fourteen years. They are my children. They do not belong to the wife of my ex-husband now contrary to what she might think. Your honor, i should be granted full custody of my children because I want them back. They went with their father because I believe that the court basically handed them to him. But the court didn't just hand them to my ex, they also handed them to someone who lies and cheats her way to a family. I need my kids back. They deserve to be with their mother.", Kathy stated. The judge nod in acceptance of her speech and then asked Elliot to move forward.  
"I'm right here, in your corner.", Liv whispered and he kissed her lightly. Then Elliot got up and cleared his throat.

"For fourteen years I was married to Ms. Malone. We had five beautiful children together. I know that I wasn't always there for them then, but I am there for them now. When my current wife and I got together, the first thing I did was tell my kids. My kids mean the world to me and to my wife. We are a family and we stick together no matter what we face. My children deserve to be where they are happy, and they are happy with us. They help us out so much around the house and with all of our kids that I couldn't imagine my life without them. It would really upset everyone if Ms. Malone were to get custody.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and held his hand.

"Thank you both for those commentaries. Now I have a few questions.", the judge stated.

"Ms. Malone, did you or did you not attempt to shoot Mr. Stabler a year ago, claiming that he is yours and that he wasn't his wife's?", the judge asked.

"I did, your honor, but you see at the time I was grieving and went nuts. My husband had left me and then my kids left me and I was all alone. It pained me to be away from them.", Kathy answered.

"Very Well. Mr. Stabler, it is my understanding that you and your wife are both detectives in the Special Victims Unit. Are you always there for your children when they need you, or are you there at your convenience?", the judge asked.

"We are always there for our kids. No matter what work brings, we make time every day for our kids, and when they are in trouble, we help them in anyway we can. It is our duty, my duty as their father to be there for my children and that's exactly what I do.", Elliot stated.

"Thank you both. I understand that each attorney has some questions for the other client. You may proceed. Mr. Barba you may go first.", the judge stated.

"Ms. Malone, is it true that you avenged to get your ex-husband back when he was engaged to Mrs. Stabler?", Barba said.

"Yes, but I was only doing it because they are my kids and I wanted them with me.", Kathy stated.

"I see, but Kathy, answer me this, why did your ex-husband ask you for a divorce?", Barba asked.

"So he can be with his new wife. i knew that he wanted to be with Olivia, and when he found her again, he divorced me.", Kathy said.

"But isn't it true that you slept with a "Rick Kelly" before the divorce, during your marriage?", Barba asked.

"No, you're lying, I know you are. I wouldn't do that to my kids.", Kathy said, starting to get upset.

"Your honor, he's badgering my client.", Ms. Marlowe said.

"I see nothing wrong. Continue Mr. Barba.", the judge stated.

"Didn't Lizzie and Dickie, your children, catch you in the act?", Barba said.

"No, I told you, we never slept together. Guys, you know we didn't do that.", Kathy said, removing herself from the stand against the judge's orders. She went closer to the kids.

"Guys, I told you Rick was just a friend and you went and blabbed to daddy. You will be punished for that later", Kathy stated.

"Kathy back away from my children.", Elliot stated.

"No, they are mie and they will be mine forever.", Kathy said, and grabbed the gun of the cop that was trying to hold her back.

"Ms. Malone drop the gun!", the judge said.

"Or what, you'll put me in jail. I will not go to jail until I get my children back.", Kathy said, and shot the gun. The bullet hit the hanging light and bounced off.

"That was a miss. Next time I won't miss.", Kathy said, pointing the gun at Olivia.

"Elliot, all you had to do was give the kids back to me. But no, you had to make sure that this precious thing got to keep her family. But you kids are not her family. They are my family, and you can't have them Olivia. You can't.", Kathy said, and another shot was heard. This time, Kathy was tackled and hauled away. Elliot covered the kids and then turned around to make sure that Liv was alright.

"No! Liv! Oh God baby!", Elliot said, holding her. He told the cops to call a bus and they nodded.

"Momma! Oh God. Stay with us, momma. We are right here.", Maureen said.

"El, get the kids away from her. Please.", Liv said, before fainting.

"Liv, baby. Baby, please. Oh God, Liv", El screamed, and then the bus came and she was brought back to life.

"El?", Liv said.

"Honey, it's okay, Kathy's gone. We are going to get you patched up. Just hold on.", Elliot said, kissing her. He rode with her to the hospital. When they got there, he was told that he couldn't go with her and e walked around and prayed that his wife would be okay. This was Olivia. She had to be. The kids all waited for the news at the hospital. Elliot said that she was in surgery, but the doctors were certain that she'd make it through.

An hour later the doctor came out and said that the bullet went through and that they patched the dent in her shoulder up.

"But detective, we wanted to let you know that the baby is okay too.", the doctor said.

"Baby? Liv is pregnant?", Elliot said, shockingly. The kids were shocked too.

"Wait, mom's pregnant?", Maureen said.

"You mean you didn't know?", The doctor asked. Elliot and the kids shook her head.

"Then, congratulations are in order. When we did the ultrasound on your wife, her HCG levels were elevated. We checked into everything and yes your wife is pregnant. Congratulations. You may see your wife and mother now.", the doctor said.

"Oh my god! Dad this is amazing!", Maureen said.

"We're pregnant again! I can't believe it. Her wish is coming true.", Elliot said, shedding a few tears. Then, they were led to her room.

"El, are the kids okay? Did she get to them?", Liv asked, coming awake.

"No baby, she didn't. They are all right here cheering you on.", Elliot said.

"Phew, okay. I was scared when she got the gun, and all I knew was to protect you guys.", Olivia said.

"We're okay mom, we are all okay.", Lizzie said.

"So, what happened with the trial?", Liv asked.

"Kathy was put in prison for attempted murder of a cop and she was probably sent to Bellevue Psych ward.", Elliot said.

"That's a relief. She won't be bothering us again.", Olivia said.

"Yes, and there's more news that came out of this crazy experience!", Maureen said.

"What?", Liv asked.

"Mom, you're pregnant again!", Katie said, hugging her sisters and her mother.

"What?", Liv said, looking incredulously at Elliot.

"Yes, baby, you heard Katie right. We are pregnant! We get to have another miracle enter our lives.", Elliot said.

"My dream is coming true.", Olivia said, tearing up and sitting up. She held on to Elliot closer and then the kids came into the hug. She hugged them all and then a few minutes later, the doctor came and discharged her. She smiled and even though she wanted to spend this time with her family, she knew that she needed to check on the case with the commissioner because that was a big one.

"El, I know we need to spend this time together as a family, but I want to make sure that the commissioner doesn't get away with this.", Olivia said.

"He won't, Olivia, and that's what I was going to suggest. We can celebrate this weekend!", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"I love you", Olivia stated and Elliot kissed her lips.

"I love you and this baby with everything I am.", Elliot said.

Back at work, Amanda had said that she talked to Pippa, the wife and the kids and they said that they didn't understand why their daddy or husband was involved in this. Carisi told them that this was bigger than what they had thought and that daddy had done something bad.

"So, did they say they knew what was going on?", Olivia asked.

"No, Pippa denied knowing anything about her husband's activities on their home computer. I thought that this was strange. The daughter really didn't say much. All she said was that he snored and she didn't like it. But, the son hinted at the fact that he works too much. Now there is something.", Nick said.

"Nick, my kids say that Liv and I work too much.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but the kids know we do good. Maybe something that Hank does, the young boy doesn't like.", Liv said.

"True, but it's no use at talking with them now. Hank is about to be arraigned.", Fin said. They all headed down to the courthouse where Barba was and watched as he arraigned Mr. Abraham. Bail was set and he was given an ankle monitoring system among other stipulations. Things were somewhat over for now, but Elliot knew differently.

"So, things are done. We can go home, right?", Dodds Jr. said.

"There's still something brewing, I can feel it.", Elliot said. Liv whispered that she needed to go to the restroom, and he sent Amanda with her.

"Ugh!", Liv said, after losing what she had eaten for lunch.

"Are you sick? Do you need me to call Elliot? Liv, maybe you should go home. We can handle this.", Amanda said.

"Amanda, first off, yes I am sick, but I do not need to go home. What I need is to find people in the NYPD who I can trust that are above me. I trusted Hank, and look where this has gotten me. I trusted Tucker and look at how that case turned out. Jeez, I don't even feel like I can trust anyone. Ugh!", Liv said, and threw up once more.

"Liv, maybe you should head home.", Amanda said, helping her friend.

"Amanda, I am going to let you in on a little secret.", Liv said, and Amanda nodded. "I am pregnant again!", Liv said.

"What? Liv that's amazing. Why do you want to keep this a secret?", Amanda asked.

"We were going to wait and tell everyone because things were a bit hazy with the case. After this case, this weekend, we were going to tell everyone.", Olivia said.

"Okay, my lips are sealed. But Liv, really, congratulations.", Amanda said.

"Thank you Amanda.", Liv said, and they walked out. Liv went over to Elliot and hugged him. Then, they watched as Abraham was set up with the things that he had to do per the judge's order and Abraham looked at them disgusted. This was not just something against the NYPD, this was his life and he was mad that he was caught. The wife was distraught that this was her life now, but realized that the is what her life was like now.

"I feel terrible for her, Elliot. She's under so much stress and now this. God, i don't know how she is going to survive this.", Liv said.

"She will survive it, because you will be there to help her through this. Liv, remember you and I are a team now.", Elliot said.

"I know and I am grateful for that, but jeez, her life is destroyed.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and knew that she was right. On the way home that day, Liv got a call that Abraham had tried suicide and even Pippa couldn't take this news. Liv told her that it is a struggle getting past the first hurdle m butane she does things will get easier Pippa understood this and now she has to move to Philly to be with her family and that's where she's going to go Liv thought that this was wise, because now it'll be easier to cope.

"See, Liv, you helped her through this. You are the one that everyone turns to and I thank God that you are my wife and that we are pregnant. This is another miracle that we have had to fight for and we did and look where we are now. We are stronger and better.", Elliot said.

"I love you so much.", Liv said.

"I love you, Olivia", Elliot said.

Author's note: Okay, so now, this new chapter is up. I hope you like it. I hope you liked how I brought Liv another miracle so that they can be even more incredible and the end to the Kathy saga. This is my rendition of Collateral Damages and i hope you liked it. Remember to review please. Up next, we see the team finding out about the pregnancy, and a weekend party for the entire team to just have a day of relaxation. After this day, a case that brings a hockey team to it's knees and the news of this case brings memories for Calvin that has him regressing. Can Olivia and Eliot bring him back and help him past these memories? Can Olivia figuring out what this team's methods are before another victim is attacked? Find out next. EO forever! 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Blessed For All

Rolling over that morning, Liv snuggled close to Elliot.

"How are you feeling this morning, my love?", Elliot asked Liv.

"I uh….", Liv said, but before she could say another word, nausea came up and she got up and ran to the bathroom. Elliot was on her heels. He held her hand and rubbed her back, as she lost whatever was in her system.

"Ugh", Liv said, after she threw up. She sat there on the bathroom floor pulling Elliot close.

"You're okay, baby. I've got you.", Elliot said.

"I know, and thank you. I just feel like I can't even enjoy things because it all winds up in the toilet.", Liv said, with a chuckle. Elliot smiled.

"You know Liv, we don't have to have the picnic today. I know we told the team that we'd have it, and they are coming but we can call and cancel. I know you are looking forward to it,, but we can tell them that you're sick. The only ones that know the real reason is me and you and the kids. They'll find out soon enough.", Elliot said.

"No, I want to have it. We need a chance to celebrate. Honey, being pregnant is another gift that we were given and I am truly grateful for it. I know that we have the kids, and then Noah and the twins, but this is another reason to be celebrating. We have living proof of our love and that's what we should be celebrating. I want to have the picnic. It'll help the entire team bond together and maybe we can share our good news.", Liv said, getting up.

"You sure?", Elliot said.

"I'm positive. Besides, I have you and Noah and the twins and they all want to celebrate the baby.", Liv said. Then, she went ahead and took her shower, while Elliot went to handle the twins. Noah was already up and with Maureen.

"Hey Mo, how's our little champ doing?", Elliot asked.

"Good daddy, we ate our breakfast and had a bottle. Now, we are just waiting for you and Momma to change.", Maureen said.

"Is that right, Noah? Well, I'll take care of that right now. Then, we can have a little man to man chat. Sound good, Noah?", Elliot said.

"You're great with him dad. Just like you were with us.", Maureen commented.

"I am trying. I know I wasn't always there for you at the beginning of your lives and now I am doing my best to make sure that everyone has the attention that they deserve.", Elliot said.

"Well, you are doing a fantastic job.", Maureen said. Just then Katie and Lizzie and Dickie came down the stairs.

"Well, dad, Eli's up and getting ready, although this morning, he fought me on a time to get up. Chris is waiting for Momma or you, and Serena's awake, but hasn't really cried yet.", Kate said.

"Great, before I go change Noah, there's something I wanted to talk with you kids about. Just us.", Elliot said.

"Okay, is everything okay? Is the baby okay?", Maureen said.

"Of course, this has to do with Kathy. I wanted to make sure that you guys are okay with things. I know that everything went down in court was crazy. I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay with how things turned out. This was your mother after all.", Elliot said.

"Dad, seeing my mother act like that in court was interesting and shocking to say the least, however, I knew something was up when she just smirked at us in court. Something was brewing. I remembered when she shot you and for me it was devastating then and when she shot Mom, I was scared to death. I didn't realize how truly blessed I was to have someone like Olivia in my life now and not some crazy, out of her mind lunatic that I used to know. I mean to hear her say some of those things was shocking. I didn't know she could be so cruel.", Maureen said.

"I never knew how sick and deranged Kathy truly was until we saw her that first time in court. Then, even after, when she tried to contact me, she sounded totally unstable. She kept telling me that I was insane for wanting to be with Olivia and that she could never be a real mother to us all. It really hurt me because Olivia has been a mother to us from the moment she let us re-enter her life and yours. All that garbage she was spouting out about how momma stole you away from her, really made me think about all the lies that she told me throughout the years. I mean, how many times did she say to us that your job was poisonous for you? Countless. She wanted you to be a desk cleark or something that wouldn't cause you to be out for hours on end. We all knew that you were saving the world, one victim at a time. We knew that there were risks with your job, but we embraced them because of how happy you were with your job. Then, came the day she I found out about Rick. I saw them together. I never once trusted mom again, and that God for that because we have the best mother that a kid could ever ask for in Olivia.", Katie said.

"So you are okay with your mother going to prison?", Elliot asked.

"She needs to be locked up. Look, I know at the beginning, I wasn't too fond of Olivia and even thought that when you were working together as partners in the beginning twelve years that you were sleeping together. I was wrong dad. I knew that you would never abandon your family like that, and I should have trusted you. But I didn't. I've made mistakes. But now that I see how happy you are here,I realize that what mom did was wrong. Olivia is the best person that we can have as a mother and you shouldn't doubt that. I feel okay about her being locked up. Maybe she won't try to tear otherf families apart, or just ours any more.", Dickie stated.

"Look, if there's anything that i learned form the jib is that you can't pick the victim here. For Kathy, we are her victim. I saw it yesterday how deranged she looks and even thought that this wasn't good. It makes sense that for her own safety and ours that she is locked up.", Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, guys. I know how hard it is right now with Kathy being your birthmother and being locked up, but I just wanted to make sure that you understand all the reasoning behind it.", Elliot said.

"Dad, we are completely fine with it.", Maureen said, and then she went with her sisters and brother to get ready for the party. Liv had gone to see Chris and stopped when she heard them talking. She listened closely and smiled. This was the family that they were supposed to have.

"Hey, there's my boy! How we doing this morning?", Elliot asked Chris. Chris reached for him, and Elliot took him from Liv. Then, he went and grabbed the bottle, and Liv went to get Serena. Once they were both sitting there with their bottles, Liv spoke up.

"So, did you guys have a nice chat?", Olivia asked.

"You heard it didn't you?", Elliot asked, and smiled.

"I only heard Dickie's and Maureen's final statement. I was in the shower and heard you guys talking. I went to give you some space to be wwith your children, and heard Dickie.", Liv said.

"We did, they understand what's going on with Kathy and feel the same way that I do. They think that she deserves what she's got and I do too. Liv, I am so glad that we are okay and you are here with me. If she had done something horribly wrong to you, I'd really lose it. I almost lost you once and that's never going to happen again.", Elliot said.

"Honey, you are not going to lose me. I am yours forever.", Olivia said, kissing him. "I just want my family happy. If they are happy, then I am."

"Honey, remember it's about you too, and the little one in there. We created a miracle and it's perfect, just like his mother.", Elliot said.

"You're perfect.", Liv said, holding him close.

"You're biased.", Liv giggled.

"Maybe, but you know it's true. Liv, you are perfect for my family, perfect for me.", Elliot said. Liv smiled, and looked down. Elliot walked over and kissed her. Then, they finished putting things together for the picnic and went outside. A few moments later, Amanda and Carisi showed up, and Don and Eileen. Liv smiled because it had been a while since she saw Cragen and he hugged her close. Fin showed up and then Nick.

"Hey, I thought Zara and Gil, I thought they were coming.", Liv said.

"Maria took Zara with her, so she's gonna miss it. But Cynthia and Gil are hopefully on their way.", Nick said.

"No problem. Calvin was looking forward to seeing Zara.", Elliot said.

"Ugh, damn I knew that they had sort of a thing for each other and I literally took them away. Maria said she wanted to take home Zara early and I let her. I am sorry, Liv.", Nick said.

"Nick, quit worrying. I am sure Calvin will see Zara at school. They do go to the same school.", Liv said, and hugged Nick once more. The last person to show up was the one and only John Munch.

"John, I'd like you to meet Sonny Carisi. Basically, he came on right after you left. He has done well at SVU, but we think he wants to be like Barba.", Liv said.

"I'm not leaving.", Carisi said.

"That's great man. Don't know how much they told you about me, but I am the conspirator of all conspirators John Munch.", John said, and shook his hand. Moments later, Gil and Cynthia showed up and things were in full swing. Liv called everyone to the table and once everyone was seated, she nodded at Elliot. He winked and gave her the go ahead.

"Okay, coworkers, friends and family, thank you for joining in with our family on this picnic. I appreciate you all and I know how much and how hard you work. I love you all for staying with me, and bearing with me through everything that I have been through. I can't thank you enough for helping me get through the hard times, and then finding the love of my life, gaining a family, and adding more children along the way. This brings me to an announcement that I have to make. I am pregnant again. We found out yesterday when Kathy was on trial or a custody batttle and kind of lost it. I hope you are as happy as we are.", Olivia said.

"Congratulations, Olivia and Elliot!", were heard among the group and each came up to give both a hug. It was an amazing time.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, let's eat!", Elliot said, and everyone dug in and ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

"So, how do you feel?", Amanda asked Olivia, while the guys were talking. Maureen was with them and so was Katie.

"I'm okay. Mornings are rough, and I am grateful that I have Maureen and Katie to hep me out with the twins and Noah.", Liv said.

"I am happy for you Liv, this is just another step in the direction of happiness for you.", Amanda said, and Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Amanda. But in reality, I am so excited for this baby to happen. It's another connection for Elliot and I and I can't imagine my life without it.", Liv said.

"Liv, you've always been in dad's heart, maybe not as much as you are now in the beginning, but yes, you've always been there.", Maureen stated.

"I know, it's just sometimes I take a look at what I have now, and how instantly in one second it could be taken away from me. It was almost taken away from me last week.", Olivia said, sighing.

"Mom, don't think like that. Kathy won't ever hurt us again. Trust me, I know that when the bullet hit you, we were all freaked. This is the second time that that woman did something like that. But honestly, it was bound to happen and now that things are over, and we found out that we are adding to this family, we couldn't be even more thrilled. This is the best news yet.", Katie said.

"Thank you Katie. As a mother, I don't know what could have prompted her to do such a thing.", Olivia said.

"Look, my mother wasn't a saint either, but we all learn from their mistakes and not do them. Liv, you are a fantastic mother and no one can compare to you. Trust me, as a woman, I am still in awe of you.", Amanda said.

"We all are.", Maureen said, and Liv teared up. Maureen held her close and Liv smiled. Just then, Elliot came inside and said that the food was ready and that they all can head outside to eat. Liv got up and walked towards the porch, and Elliot pulled her in close.

"Hey, you okay?", Elliot asked, seeing the faint tears. She hugged him close and nodded.

"I am. I guess it is still a bit overwhelming.", Liv said.

"We'll be fine, baby, let's just celebrate us and the team today. Nothing will get in our way this time.", Elliot said.

"Kay", Liv said, and he led her outside.

"A toast", Don started. "To our hosts, who have shown that true love conquers all.", Don said. Everyone toasted Olivia and Elliot and the lunch was a success. Afterwards, the group played a game of horseshoes and then some flag football. Everyone enjoyed their evening.

The next day, was a work day and this made everyone groan. Liv rolled over and Elliot was there to welcome her with a bouquet of flowers.

"This is a surprise wake up call.", Liv said, kissing her husband.

"I got them for you to show you how much I adore you.", El said, and kissed her again. Then, she heard Noah and Chris crying, and smiled.

"Noah likes waking Chris up.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but he's proud to be a big brother to them.", Liv said, and walked in the room with her husband.

"Hi my angel", Liv said taking Chris. "Let's get you all changed and then we can get some breakfast.", Liv said.

"That's my favorite sight, Liv.", Elliot said, holding Noah.

"What?", Liv smiled.

"The image of you with our son is so amazing.", Liv said.

"Love you", Liv said kissing him and then kissing Chris. Then Serena woke up and rolled over.

"Good morning sweet girl", Liv said, looking over at Serena. Serena reached for her and Liv walked over and picked her up. She had finished changing Chris, and now it was her daughter's turn. Elliot had brought Noah in the living room and then headed back upstairs.

"Liv, want me to take my little man?", Elliot asked. Liv nodded and smiled. Then, she finished changing Serena.

"You ok?", El asked.

"Yea, just worried a little about how all his change in about 9 months.", Liv said.

"It won't I promise.",El said, and kissed his wife. He put all he could in that kiss. They only parted because Serena began patting her mother's face.

"I'm sorry my sweet girl. Mommy's here. Come on, let's go get some breakfast.", Liv said.

"Morning momma and daddy", Calvin said.

"Morning, buddy. Listen, as soon as Lucy gets here, I'll bring you to school this morning.", Liv said.

"Yes! No bus!", Calvin said, and Liv smiled. Elliot shook his head, and laughed and continued to feed Chris. Once the babies were fed, Liv burped Serena, while Elliot took Chris and then once they were burped, Noah was needing his mother. Liv put Serena in her play pen and then went to see Noah.

"What's wrong, my love?", Liv asked.

"Truck won't go", Noah said, with a pout. Liv smiled, and kissed him and then she realized that the batteries were dead.

"It's okay Noah, mommy's just gonna get some new batteries and then it'll go!", Liv said. She grabbed the extra batteries and switched the ones that were in the car. Then, she turned it on for Noah and his face lit up.

"Vrooom!", Noah said, taking the car.

"That's right my love, the car goes vroom!", Liv said, and kissed him. Then, it finally hit her, the uneasiness. She kissed Noah again and then went to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach. Elliot was in their room, grabbing his tie and coat, and saw her run inside. He followed her and helped her in any way that he could.

"You sure you want to go in? You know how brutal these cases can be.", El said, once she leaned on him. He held her close, wanting to make sure that his wife and unborn child was protected from the world.

"Ill be fine. I'm probably going to stay in the office, depending on the case. But I'll be fine, as long as you are with me.", Liv said.

"I am always with you", Elliot said, and kissed her forehead. He helped her clean up and then went back to the kids in the living room. Calvin was ready to go, so Liv said that she'd take him. Elliot shook his head and said that they both would taken him. Liv smiled and hugged her husband. Then, Lucy and Bernie came through the door and Liv thanked them and hugged her kids. Then, she and her husband left for Calvin's school and their work.

After dropping Calvin off and assuring him that things would be fine, Liv and Elliot went into work.

"Hey guys, Liv, Amanda told me this morning. Sorry I wasn't able to make the barbecue. My dad needed a guy time.", Dodds Jr said.

"Mike, it's okay. I understand that you can't make every family function. But thanks, we are really excited about this baby.", Liv said, smiling.

"We have anything new?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, a mother called us this morning. Her son plays for the Whitecaps. She called when after a game, which the son missed a shot and the team lost, she noticed some rectal bleeding. She headed to the hospital after he fell in the parking lot.", Carisi said.

"Okay, we are on it. Fin speak with the doctor r. Nick and Carisi speak with the parents, and see what they know. Amanda and I will talk with the boy. Elliot, why don't you talk with the coach. See if you guys can get something as to what happened to the young boy.", Liv said.

"Liv, I thought you were going to stay here.", Elliot said.

"El, this involves a kid. I can't stay. I have to go.", Liv said, and smiled. "I'll be fine.", Liv said, and kissed him. She and Amanda walked out and went to the squad car.

"Everything okay with you too?", Amanda asked.

"He just wants me to be protected now more than ever because of the pregnancy.", Liv said.

"Can you blame him?", Amanda said.

"I know, you are right and he is too, but I can't stop doing my job.", Olivia said.

"You are a fabulous Sergeant, one of the best. No one, and i mean no one can replace you. Let's go talk to the boy.", Amanda said. Liv nodded. She texted El, and said that she was sorry and that she promises that she'd be okay. Elliot responds with that he loves her and that it's okay.

At the hosptial, Liv and Amanda question Jack, alone. His mother is outside with the Nick and Carisi. Jack claims he doesn't know what happened, saying that he fell on the ice. They continue to press him, asking more questions about the hockey stick, and anything, but he just still says that he doesn't know. Carisi and Nick are speaking with the father, when the father just bursts through the door. Liv asks the father to leave, so that they can talk to Jack. The parents are arguing when they get back out of the room and Nick and Carisi split them apart.

"So, what's this really about?", Frank asked.

"We think that your son may be a victim of a sexual assault.", Carisi states and the parents look at each other in horror. Not a moment later, Jack's teammate Kyle Turner arrives with his father Jim Turner and Carisi tells them Jack may be a victim of a hazing.

"Hazing?", Jim asks. "That doesn't happen with the whitecaps, right Kyle?" Kyle just nods and is quiet. Nick notices this and something is off with this kid. Jim explains that Kyle is the star of the team.

"So, Kyle did you see anything?", Nick asks, pulling Kyle aside.

"No, after the game, no one really gave Jack the hard time about the missed shot. I know we are a team and we stick together.",Kyle explains.

"Look, we are going to talk to every boy on this team. So, if you think of anything that happened, please, call me.", Nick said, giving his card to Kyle. Kyle nods and they head out.

"Okay, something is off here!", Carisi said, and Nick nods.

"Can we see my son?", Linda, Jack's mother, asks.

"Yes, but please if he thinks about this, and remembers more, please call.", Olivia said.

"Okay, someone had to see something. Did Fin call?", Liv said.

"Yea, the assault weapon was a hockey stick or a blunt object.", Nick said. Carisi says nobody wants to get out in front of this, even the victim.

"I am going to meet Elliot and speak with the coach and the refs.", Olivia said. Nick and the others nod.

"Hey, I am calling CSU to go over to that locker room.", Amanda said. Liv nods and calls Elliot.

"Hey, where are you? At the rink?", Liv said, making her way to the rink.

'Yea, you done early?", Elliot said.

"Yea, apparently he was abused. But he won't talk. I am on my way to give you back up.", Liv said.

"Alright, see you in a few.", Elliot said, and hung up. A few minutes later, Liv went into the rink and saw her husband. She smiled and hugged him and kissed him.

"I was just about to speak with the coach. Refs didn't give me much information.", Elliot said.

"Want a hand?", Liv asked.

"Of course.", Elliot said, and then they went to speak with the coach. The coach explains how the teams and competition works, thinking none of his boys would do something stupid. He says security cameras are around – not in the locker rooms – and management can give them whatever they have. Liv nods and then asks if they have any troublemakers on the team. The coach chuckles and asks if they have ever traveled on a bus for 4-1/2 hours full of 13-year-olds, saying they are all troublemakers. Liv and El share a look and then Elliot clarifies for the coach that his wife means "repeat offenders" – kids who like to do stupid things. When the coach hesitates, Elliot says he knows he doesn't want to give up any of his players but he has to cooperate. The coach agrees, then mentions Timmy Brown and Will Harris, saying they are wild and they call them the "bash brothers" because they tend to get a little rough. They've never done anything like what happened to Jack; they wouldn't last in the program as that is in violation of their contract which lays out their code of ethics and every player signs one. He insists it could not have been a Whitecap. Elliot and Liv share a look and then head out.

"Okay, so let's head back to the precinct and head home. I want to check on my babies.", Liv said.

"Okay, I am good with that.", Elliot said.

"I knew you would be.", Olivia said, and smiled. They kissed and then headed to the precinct. They are writing everything down when Liv and El walk in. Liv looks at the board and they go to work. Elliot explains what the coach said about the two boys Will and Timmy. Amanda pulled up the footage from the locker room and said that they were the last to leave the locker room before Jack.

"Question them", Liv said. Amanda nods and the boys are questioned in the precinct. The boys try to get the detectives to realize that they were there to help Jack out. But Kyle didn't want them too, and hurt Jack. They look at each other and smile. Now they have someone.

"Come on, Fin and Carisi can handle this interrogation. Let's go home." Olivia said.

"Okay, guys, we are headed out. Interrogate Kyle and then let me know. We'll tackle more of this tomorrow.", Elliot said.

"Got it", Fin said. Liv and Elliot walked out and went home to their kids. Noah was waiting for Olivia and when she got home, he walked up to her and reached for her.

"Well hello there. Hi my love. Were you a good boy for Lucy?", Liv asked.

"He was fine Liv. The twins were a bit fussy for a while, but then fell asleep.", Lucy said.

"Great, thanks Lucy", Liv said, and hugged her. Lucy returned the hug and then left.

"Hey momma's here my angel. Let's go check on Chris and Serena", Liv cooed to Noah. Elliot followed her and smiled watching her with Noah. She was such a good mother and would be a great mother to her unborn child.

"Hey mom, daddy, we're home", Maureen called.

"Hey girls, how was work?", Elliot said.

"Well the paper was fine, we did a bunch of stories on the whole wall buisness. I am sick of this.", Maureen said.

"Well, honey, let's just hope nothing bad happens.", Elliot said.

"And at work today for me, several of the victims that I saw today mentioned you Momma.", Katie said.

"Really, I just do what I can. I am not a hero", Liv said.

"You are a hero, to me, to the kids, to everyone we've ever helped."

"No, I am blessed. I am blessed to have you, the kids, the work that I do. I am truly blessed.", Olivia said.

"What about you guys? Hard case?", Maureen asked.

"Um, a kid is being abused by a teammate and then there's just sooo much more details to uncover.", Liv said.

"Well maybe the teammate is just an abuser. Maybe he is an abused kid too. I mean he had to get it from someone.", Katie said.

"You are amazing, Katie.", Liv said, texting Fin. Katie smiles, and Calvin walks in. He runs over and hugs Liv and Elliot and then asks about their day. Liv tells him what they told the others and Calvin freezes.

"I - I need to go do my homework", Calvin said, and goes right back upstairs.

"What was that?", Elliot said.

"I'll go talk to him. Something that we said must have triggered something.", Liv said, and gets up and goes to her son. Liv walks up stairs and finds Calvin in his room in the corner shaking.

"Baby, what is it?", Liv said.

"I just don't want to talk about it.", Calvin said.

"Baby, you always talk to me. What's going on?", Liv asked. sitting down next to him. He curled into her side and she held him close.

"Hearing about this case, brought me back to when my granddad would abuse me. It made me remember. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I went through what this kid is going through, and probably worse.", Calvin said.

"He can't hurt you anymore baby. He's locked up. He is never going to hurt you again.", Liv said.

"But it - it - it hurt so bad, momma. Even when I tried to tell, no one would believe me.", Calvin cried. Liv held him closer and rocked him.

"Baby, listen to me, no one is going to hurt you in that way again. You are with me now and between me and your dad, no one can touch you. I promise.", Liv said.

"I am sorry momma, i just panicked for a second.", Calvin said.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. It's probably daddy's and mine because we talked about something that we knew had happened to one of our own. I love you so much Calvin.", Olivia said.

"I love you too.", Calvin said, and hugged his mother tight.

"Cal!", Dickie called and Calvin looked at Olivia and she nodded. She got up and followed him out walking into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?", Elliot asked.

"Yea, let's table any more discussion of the case until tomorrow. Calvin freaked because of his past.", Liv said.

"God, I didn't even think about that.. I feel terrible.", Elliot said.

"It's okay, he's fine. He just needs his family right now.", Olivia said. Elliot nodded and watched as his entire family was seated around the tv, playing video games. It was just a great time to be together for the time being.

The next morning, when Liv and Elliot get into work, Amanda claims that supposedly Kyle was hurt last night at practice. They said that the parents went to the doctor in the morning and that's where he is now. Liv and Elliot nodded and went to speak with the parents. Liv and Elliot arrive at the hospital and see Kyle's parents in the waiting area. Olivia asks about Kyle and if he's okay. The mother explains that he fell and he's getting his wrist patched up. Jim asks why they are here and Elliot explains they have a warrant for Kyle's arrest. Jim is outraged that they are there, adding that Kyle broke his wrist at hockey practice. Jim is angry and Benson says it is his prerogative if he didn't want to talk to them but they will wait there until Kyle is released and they are going to arrest him.

While waiting, Liv and Elliot speak with the doctor. The doctor asks if Kyle was assaulted and Benson explains Kyle is a person of interest in a case they are investigating. She asks why he asked if Kyle was assaulted, and the doctor explains his injury appears like someone twisted his wrist violently. Elliot comments that is hard to do playing hockey. The doctor states hard, not impossible. When Olivia asks if they can look at Kyle's medical records, the doctor says not without a subpoena, there are laws. When Carisi says they know the laws, Liv adds that as a mandatory reporter, he is required to call them if he has any suspicions, asking does he. He admits he found a few other spiral fractures on his x-ray and it appears they went untreated. Benson asks if he is saying that it is possible that Kyle has been physically abused, and the doctor nods yes.

"Great, so Katie was right. He is being abused. I bet I know who the abuser is.", Olivia said.

"I know, and we just have to prove it.", Elliot said, and they head back to the precinct.

They send Nick and Dodds Jr. to speak with Kyle since he is familiar with them more. With Nick and Carisi, Kyle is there in a cast and sling. They explain they need to take him to the police station because of what happened to Jack.

"But where's my dad?", Kyle asks.

"He'll meet you there.", Nick said. He asks where are his dad and Carisi says he will come with them.

"But we think Kyle that this didn't happen at practice. Can you tell us how this happened?", Dodds Jr asks. "What?", Kyle asks.

"Kyle, we know that this wasn't the first time that your wrist has been injured in this format. What really happened?", Nick said. Benson adds his medical records show this is not the first time he was injured this way.

"Look, I know that you think something happened that wasn't at practice, but nothing did. I slipped and fell hard on the ice.", Kyle said.

"Look, do you want to go to prison for what you did to Jack?", Dodds asks.

"No, but adults usually go to prison.", Kyle said.

"That's right, but sometimes kids go to. You need to talk to us, and we can go easier on you if you claim that someone threatened you and did this to you and you hurt Jack because of what someone told you to do." Nick said, but just as the words come out of his mouth, Jim and Helen enter the room and Jim gets upset and states home many times does he have to tell them they do not have permission. Dodds says they have more questions and Jim counters not without his consent. Nick states they don't need his consent in this situation, explaining they have evidence that Kyle has been physically abused. Jim scoffs, saying this is ridiculous, Kyle adding he told them he fell.

"Well, here's the way we see it, and the DA will see it. You either talk to us at the precinct or we can arrest you.", Dodds Jr. said. Nick smiles and likes that even though Dodds isn't his father, he's much more understanding and stronger than he thought.

"We have nothing to hide.", Jim states and they head to the precinct. Adam , the older son say that there's nothing wrong in their family and they don't understand what's really going on here. Helen, the mother said that she has no idea, but understands that she wants to help Kyle, and understands that he could go to prison for what he did. She then tells Rollins that Jim is hard on him and wants him to do well. Kyle is talking to Nick and he states that his dad pushed him too hard and sometimes it's a little overboard. So now, there is a chance of abuse.

The father is spoken to by Elliot and Fin. they both say that they understand that a father can love someone, but this is extreme. Jim admits that this is just what he should do as a father, push his son to the highest level.

"Is that why you've been abusing your son?", Elliot asks. Liv looks on in hopes that he gives up and admits the truth.

"You're insane. I haven't touched him.", Jim states.

"Jim, the doctor told us that this has happened before. We are just trying to make sure that Kyle is safe.", Fin said.

"You know, we can talk with the DA if you just admit it. Your sentence can be less severe.", Elliot said

"I didn't hurt my son.", Jim said. Elliot and Fin walk out and Fin comments that this family won't budge. Liv nods and tells Amanda to arrest Kyle. Amanda nods and holds Elliot, looking at Jim in the room.

"What would make a father do that to his own son?", Liv said. Elliot clears his throat and shurgs, looking down. Liv realizes that this goes deeper for him since his dad was an abuser too.

"El, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.", Liv said, coming over to him.

"No, it's just that I promised myself that I wouldn't be like him and to see someone being like my father is just sick.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but Elliot, your father is gone, he's not here and you are with me.", Olivia said.

"You're right and I thank God for that.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

Carisi meets up with Rollins who is in the break room and he explains Kyle was released after arraignment to his parents. Fin is in there and shakes his head, but understands that you can't get them all.

"But get this, I spoke to a lawyer with corporation counsel who said she is getting a lot of pressure from upstairs to try Kyle as an adult.", Carisi said.

"But he's only like thirteen.", Amanda said.

"Yea, but this is a serious offense.", Nick said. Just then, Liv, having heard about the news, comes out. Rollins tells them group that she thinks that Kyle is a victim too, by his father, but the family is sticking together.

"That's what they do, but we need to make sure that we are a hundred percent right on this. So, now we need to talk to Jack. Rollins take Carisi and go speak with him again. Make sure everything is exactly the way they say it is.", Liv said. But when Rollins and Carisi get there, Jack has died. Amanda notifies Liv, and says that she and Carisi will talk to the parents. Liv tells her to tread lightly.

Later, they speak with Jack's parents, hearing Jack had a fever and then his blood pressure started dropping. It was an infection. Amanda explains they are sorry for their loss and Frank says someone needs to pay for this and Carisi explains they will be charging Kyle with manslaughter.

"We are going to get justice for Jack", Amanda said.

"Just make sure that Kyle is charged and his father. Jim isn't the saint that everyone thinks that he is.", Frank said.

"What do you mean?", Amanda comments.

"Well, Jim is a bully to Kyle. He has done it to the older son, push him so hard that things got worse, and now I am worried that if Mark grows up like that, what will happen to him.", Frank said.

"Have you seen any physical abuse from Jim?", Amanda asks.

"No, I have not. But I think it's obvious that he does it. I just didn't want to be bothered with it. That's his business, but with the pressure and the rage that there is something is bound to happen.", Frank said.

Back at SVU, Rollins tells Benson that Jim Turner looks good for this.

"Look Frank told us that there is pressure and rage that has occurred in this man and he's got total it out on the boys.", Rollins said.

"Yes, we canvassed other parents and they said the same thing. They also said that Jim was arguing with Kyle after the game.", Carisi said. Then, he shows a video and in the video it shows Jim telling Kyle to beat up Jack.

"Let's show Kyle that video and see what he says.", Liv said. Elliot nods and said that it would be best if he and Liv go. Liv smiles, and knows that something is bugging Elliot about this case.

"What is it?", Liv asks in the car.

"I just remember the feeling of being abused and I saw the same look that I used to have in Kyle against my dad. Something is there.", Elliot said.

"But El, your dad was someone that wanted power one you because your mother had her eccentricities. It's okay, baby.", Liv said. Elliot nodded and smiled and then they went to show Kyle the video. At Kyle's house, Elliot plays the video back to Kyle, who is there with a lawyer, his mother, and his older brother. Kyle insists his father did not tell him to hurt Jack.

"This video sure looks like that though.", Elliot said.

"Why are you pressuring him to tell you something that's not true?", Kyle's mother cried.

"Because evidence shows different.y", Liv explained and the lawyer nods.

"Come on Kyle, just tell the truth, so this can be over.", Adam said.

"Adam, stay out of this!", Kyle's mother said, but Adam refuses. Liv sees this and ask Adam to continue. Adam just says that we all know what happened.

"Nothing will be okay, now that Jack passed away.", Liv said. Then Liv tells the mother that if she wants to help her son, have him tell the truth. But she doesn't want her husband blamed. Jim walks in and asks why the detectives were here, but Kyle responds that he did not tell him to do anything. Olivia then explains what the prosecutor has decided to do. The family is stunned.

In Family Court Kyle's lawyer states Kyle pleads not guilty, which doesn't surprise the team. The prosecutor agrees Kyle can be released to his parents pending trial. Liv knows that this is right. But then, the judge asks the parents to make some decisions and agree to take him back under certain conditions. The parents agree and then they leave. Adam walks out and says that they are trying to put him away. Liv tells him that the only way to save Kyle is to get Kyle to agree to put his other away.

"He'll never do that. Kyle worships dad because dad made him that way.", Adam said.

"Then as the older brother, make him change his mind.", Elliot said. Adam looks at him and nods. When they return, Liv and El think about things, when Amanda gets a call from Mrs. Turner. They tell her to calm down and they leave.

"What is it?", Fin said.

"Adam is heading to the hospital. Jim beat the hell out of him.", Rollins said.

"This is my fault. I tried to get him to help Kyle and I made him get hurt.", Liv sighs.

"No baby, this is all on Jim. This is not on you. Kyle was always supposed to find out like this. It just took Adam to get him to realize that this is what happens.", Elliot said. Liv sighs and waits for the call from Amanda.

They get to the house and officers are on the scene. Adam is on the floor bleeding badly, his mother standing over him. Rollins says she will get him some help.

Helen explains "Adam kept pushing Jim's buttons and she couldn't stop it Jim ran out and Mark is not there, she sent him to his mom's"

"I know and we needed Adam to get Kyle to talk", Fin said.

"On my phone", Adam said and points to his phone nearby which recorded the beating. Fin grabs the phone and Kyle., standing nearby, cries.

"Kyle, don't protect him anymore. You know that this is what he deserves.", Adam said. Kyle nods.

Back at SVU, they watch the video showing Adam and his father argue and Jim beating him and stomping on him. Liv thinks this will make Kyle flip, and Fin nods.

"So let's talk with Kyle once more and see what he has to say now.", Rollins said. When Helen and Kyle walk in, Helen meets with Olivia and Elliot.

"As a mother, you need to come clean in order to help save your son.", Helen said.

"By telling me to put my husband in prison?", Helen retorts.

"You need to help us.", Liv said.

"Look, I know Jim has a hold on Kyle. I know Jim didn't mean it.", Helen said.

"But he hurt your son.", Elliot said.

"He changes within minutes of me waking up. He's a great man, but he does change. But I know he's a good man and this is the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life together with, the man that I wanted children with.", Helen said.

"So, are you going to help us or not? All you need to do is have Kyle say that his dad forced him to beat up Jack.", Liv said. Helen looks at her and with sadness she nods. She moves into the room with Kyle and sits down next to him. Kyle smiles weakly, and Carisi and Nick are there to ask the questions. After watching the video, Kyle opens up.

"I am sorry, Mom, but yes, Adam is right. Dad told me that Jack screwed up and he had to learn a lesson.", Kyle said.

"Did your dad tell you to use the stick?", Carisi asks.

"Dad said that it's why we are supposed to do it. We are supposed to make sure that he knows he screws up.", Kyle said.

Rollins is watching from the observation window. She mentions to Liv that he just said that Jim pressured him.

"It's not over yet, though", Fin said, and they watch even more. Inside the room, Kyle explains he doesn't even remember what happened, he really didn't want to hurt Jack, he was his friend.

"Are you ready to tell the court that your dad made you do this?", Carisi asks.

"Yes, but I don't want dad to get in trouble.", Kyle said, looking at his mother. His mother holds him and hugs him. Liv sighed ad knows how deep family trust can be.

"You know Kyle, I know you love your dad, but if you don't do this now, maybe Mark will be the next person. Who knows, maybe it will go deeper.", Nick said, and Kyle ends and he is ready to talk to the judge. Carisi walks out explaining that he is ready to tell what he did. It was a turn around from where they were a few days ago. Liv and El nod and thank Carisi and Nick. Nick smiles and then they go and prep statements for court.

"Fin, rollins, pick Jim up", Liv said, and they nod. They actually set up a trap where Kyle meets his father at the hockey arena and Kyle brings up what his father told him to do to Jack. He says he knows he said that and that things don't always go according to plan. He didn't want any of this. They just have to roll with it. When Kyle says they are going to send him away, Jim tries to assure him he will be fine and won't go to jail. He tells him to keep his mouth shut and let the lawyer do it. He tries to encourage him that he will have years of glory in his sport and go pro and then suggests they both teach Mark and they will have their own dynasty. But once they listen in and here the key, Fin and Rollins walk out with Carisi. Carisi says that is not going to happen. Jim tries to turn to go the opposite way but Fin and Rollins approach from the other side, and Benson says there is nowhere to go, it's best he comes with them. Jim looks to Kyle and asks if he set him up and if he is wired. He reaches for Kyle but Carisi steps in and Fin cuffs Jim. Jim states everything he did, he did it for Kyle. He calls out and tells Kyle to look at what he has and what he has accomplished and how did he get there. Fin moves Jim away as Jim continues to yell out. Kyle calls to his father that he is sorry, he let him down. Carisi tells Kyle they should go. Fin and rollins smile and Rollins comments to Fin that a few years in juvie is a lot better than 10 in state prison. Fin comments "Small victories, I guess." Rollins reminds Fin they got that father out of the house, and Fin nods.

"Well, that's one case that I am glad is over.", Liv said, watching Fin and Carisi bring the father in.

"Yea, now we can focus on you and our family.", Elliot said.

"El, let's go home.", Liv said, and kissed him.

Author's note: Well, that's the end of that one. Hope you guys enjoyed in. So, what do you guys think? Leave a review please! Up next, we'll see more about Liv's pregnancy and Rollins' sister comes into town again, and stirs up more trouble. Also, Liv's first partner ever when she joined the force comes into the picture when the son is accused of rape. Will Elliot get jealous? What will Kim do? How will all of this affect Olivia? Read on to find out! EO forever! 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Nothing's Changed

Elliot smiled the next morning when he woke up. His wife was laying next to him, and her hand was resting peacefully on her swollen stomach. He got out of bed, went over to her side, and kissed her stomach.

"Hey little one, it's daddy. We are so excited for you o come into our lives. We have hoped and prayed that God would enhance our lives and he has with you. You are so loved little one. Momma and I love you so, so much. You have the team, Uncles Fin, Nick and Sonny, Aunt Amanda and then there's Grampa Don. He was mommy's and my boss! But he'll love you so much. Then, there's your brothers and sisters and I can't tell you how much they are looking forward to meeting you. You have Maureen, Katie, Dickie, Elizabeth, and Eli, Serena, Chris, Calvin and Noah. It's a big family! But you are going to fit right in. Trust me! Now, Momma and I have work to do today, and of course the others have school, so let's be a good little one and relax. Momma's already stressed out enough!", Elliot said. He kissed Liv's tummy and looked up and saw Olivia watching him.

"I remember when you did that with Serena and Eli and it was beautiful. It was just as perfect.",Liv said.

"Well, I gotta make sure that the little one knows that I am the father and that we love her or him.", Elliot said. He then sat on the bed, and Liv sat up.

"And that I love their mother very very much!", Elliot said, and kissed his wife. He put passion and love into that kiss and when they separated, Liv smiled and teared.

"I love you!", Liv said, and then got up. Then, she heard Serena cry and went down the hall to see her daughter. When she got there, Serena was sitting in her crib looking at her, and then towards Chris, trying to get him up.

"Hey my girl! Good morning, let's go see Daddy!", Liv said, and turned Elliot was right behind her.

"Hi my angel, are you trying to wake your brother up?", Elliot said, and took Serena from Liv.

"I think she was, and she succeeded.", Liv smiled with a chuckle, and picked up Chris. Noah was already awake, and she had figured that Maureen got him ready. She walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter getting ready to leave.

"Hey Mom, Noah's in his high chair, and I see you've got the twins. Newspaper called me in Early today, gotta run.", Maureen said.

"It's fine, Mo, go. I'll talk to you later.", Liv said, and kissed her daughter. Then, she moved and Noah was watching her. She smiled big and kissed him and then went to the kitchen.

"Need help, babe?", El asked.

"You could entertain them for me while I get their breakfast ready. Plus, I need to get coffee for you and orange juice for me.", Olivia said.

"Honey, you don't need to do all that. I could get a coffee later. Let's focus on them. Get them ready and on the way we can stop and get some coffee.", Elliot said.

"Perfect.", Olivia said, and kissed him.

"Hey mom, hey dad.", Katie came down and said.

"Hey Katie, anything interesting on the plate today?", Liv said, while making her son and her daughter a bottle.

"Well, since I can't divulge too much of my client's info, all I can say is that I have three victims of assault, one of rape, and one of a trifecta.", Katie said, and sighed.

"Wow, need any help with that?", El asked.

"I think I can handle it. But I know who to call if I get in a bind.", Katie said, and grabbed a bagel and kissed her parents and headed out. She high fives Noah, and kissed the twins and then left.

"Our girl is so grown up Liv, I can't believe it.", El said, standing up to get the bottles from her.

"I know, It's hard to see her so grown up sometimes. I still think of her as the rebel kid.", Liv said.

"Don't remind me.", Elliot said, and helped Serena hold her bottle, since she was having trouble.

"Well, now we just have Noah to feed. Why don't you go get ready and I'll do his breakfast.", Elliot said.

"Okay.", Liv said, and smiled. She kissed him and then went to go and change. As she walked away, she heard her husband talking to her son, and smiled.

"Alright, bud. Lucy is gonna come by later and so is Grandma Bernie. Can you be a good little boy for them?", El said, as he fed Noah his cereal. Noah clapped and laughed and Elliot finished feeding him. Liv walked out just in the knick of time when Elliot finished and Lucy had just gotten there. She let Lucy in and then moments later, Bernie came. She reminds them of some schedule changes and then realize that Dickie, Lizzie and Eli were already at school, and Dickie drove Eli. Calvin was still at home.

"Calvin, come on bud! Time for school", Liv said, and he came down stairs.

"Sorry I missed breakfast. I was trying to finish studying for the test today.", Calvin said.

"It's alright, bud. Do your best. Come on, Daddy and I will drop you off.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. They left, heading to Calvin's school, dropping him off, and then heading to the precinct. After dropping him off, Liv took Elliot's hand and smiled.

"Wonderful morning, eh, El?", Liv said.

"Absolutely, and it's going to happen every morning. I love it!", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. Then, they headed to the precinct, and walking in, they saw the team.

"Hey guys, what's the case?", Liv asked, putting her things in her office.

"Some violinist, Alessandra Bay was assaulted in her room last night at the Milano Hotel.", Amanda said.

"Okay, why don't we all head down there, talk to the group, Fin and Carisi, staff at the hotel, Nick and Dodds and Amanda, let's talk with the vic.", Liv said, and Amanda nodded.

"I am gonna help Carisi and Fin, help them with the group. Bella Notte is a famous group. We need all hands on deck.", El said. Then, as Liv nodded and grabbed her coat and a pad, he reminded her to take it slow.

"Look, just take it easy, okay. I don't want anything to happen to you or our little nugget in there.", Elliot said.

"I will I promise you.", Liv said, and then they walked together to the car. When they got to the room, Liv and Amanda went to talk with the girl. She explained that it was late, and she had just showered, and heard screaming. She went to see what was all the commotion and she said that the attacker came in and he was yelling at her. She asked him to stop and slow down, but the attacker covered her mouth. Then he threw her on the ground and raped her. While talking to them, Liv had asked her who it was and she revealed that it was the flautist in the group, Anton.

With El and Fin and Carisi, Fin and Carisi had checked with most of the guys and El called them to the guy Anton's room.

"Hey guys, seems our Mr. Anton has lost something.", Elliot said.

"Yes, someone ransacked my room. My flute is gone and it's my music.", Anton said, and Fin and Carisi looked at each other. They decided to go ahead and bring the guy to the precinct. Elliot went to go catch Liv up to what was going on.

"Hey, okay, the victim has multiple cuts and bruises and was raped. She claims that she was raped by Anton, the guy in her group.", Amanda said.

"Well, interesting enough, Anton has lost his most precious item, his flute. Fin and Carisi are heading with him down to the precinct.",El said.

"Anything else from anyone in the group?", Liv asked.

"Just that Anton always had a thing for the victim, but it seems that our victim had dismissed him.", Elliot said.

"Great, so we have this mystery and the mystery of the missing flute.", Liv said, and left the hotel. Back at the precinct, At SVU in the interview room, Fin and Carisi tell Anton they put out an APB for his flute to pawn shops. He explains he performed that night with the group and took his flute back to the hotel. He had a nightcap at a bar with a "fan" named "Savannah" - he asks they not write down as he is married – that she came to his room. He had a drink from the mini bar and feel asleep and when he woke up, she and his flute was gone. He seems clueless about Alessandra's assault. They continue to press him on the issue and Benson and Rollins observe from her office. Olivia is with the team in the office and she thinks he is using being a celebrity as an excuse and Rollins explains his apparently impeccable background and reputation. Liv sits down and rubs her pregnant tummy. Elliot goes to get her something to munch on, and Liv smiles.

"He's such a caring and doting father. You know last night, he actually made dinner, got all the kids taken care of let me rest so I don't get tired.", Liv said, and Amanda smiles.

"So girl to girl, you think this Anton guy is guilty?", Rollins said.

"Well, do you remember when we had that diplomat, and he was guarded. This isn't the same thing. Anton seems more concerned with the missing flute.", Liv said. Rollins nods but then she said that that there was footage from the hotel that we got.

They go and look at it, and see Anton screaming with someone at 2:30, but he is nude.

"So, this is when she was raped.", Liv said, viewing the footage.

"Yea, but it matches his description of being drugged by some girl named Savannah. He looks stoned.", Dodds said. Rollins agrees and said that she will just check on the flute.

"Dodds, call the hotel, tell him to seal off the room that Anton was in, and then tell Carisi to call CSU and have them check.", Liv said, and Dodds leaves. Then, Rollins phone beeps and it's the security cams from the pawn shop.

"Oh shit! No!", Amanda said.

"What is it? Amanda, what's wrong?", Liv said.

"I got the video from the pawn shop and it's not good, Liv. I need to deal with this.", Amanda said.

"Why don't you let me help you?", Liv said, getting up.

"Because, it's my problem.", Amanda said, and Liv remembers a time when Amanda said that exact same thing and it was when Kim was here and she cleaned Amanda out.

"It's Kim, isn't it.", Liv said, and Amanda sat down and nodded, rubbing her hands over her face.

"What are you going to do?", Liv said.

"I am gonna call my sister and have her meet me and we are going to chat. Then, if nothing is established, and we know she pawned the flute, we can get things started for her arrest. I know t's my sister, but God, this is bad!", Amanda said, and walked out of the office. Elliot was coming in and saw Amanda storm out.

"Everything okay baby?", El asked.

"Grab Fin and close the door.", Liv said, andElliot called Fin in the room.

"Guys, remember Kim Rollins. Well, she's back and she's the one that pawned the flute.", Liv said.

"What? Kim! Liv, where's Rollins?", Fin said.

"She went to see her sister.", Liv said.

"Kim's bad news. She's going to drag her down with her again, and I don't want that to happen to Amanda. I am going to meet her.", Fin said.

"Fin, let her deal with her sister.", Olivia said, and Fin understood that this was family and that family came first.

With Amanda, she tried to get Kim to understand, but Kim could care less. She blamed it all on Amanda. Amanda told Kim to come with her, but Kim refused and said that her pimp needed her. She left.

"God Dammit!", Amanda screamed and called Liv.

"Hey Liv, can you um, meet me please.", Amanda said.

"Sure, I am on my way.", Liv said, and grabbed her things. She told Elliot and he nodded and she left. With the others, they were looking into a guy called Sykes, a pimp that happened to know who Savannah was. When Liv got to where Amanda was, Amanda was crying and completely upset.

"Amanda, what's wrong?", Liv said, sitting down.

'God, Liv, I had her, but she got away. I told her everything and yet she wouldn't listen. She yelled at me and made this my fault. Isthis my fault? Did I make her do this?", Amanda cried.

"No, Amanda, you didn't. This is on Kim, it's all on her. We need to find out exactly where she went because she is under arrest for drugging Anton and for making Anton rape Alessandra.", Liv said, and Amanda stopped crying.

"Kit came back?", Amanda said.

"Yea, and now we have someone else involved too. Anton said that he spoke with a guy Sykes. El and Fin are tracking him. I am sending Dodds in undercover when we find him.", Liv said.

"Great, so my life is being questioned here because of my sister's mistake.", Amanda said.

"No one is questioning you. You are not responsible for your sister's actions. This is on her.", Liv said.

"But wouldn't you take responsibility for something if Maureen or Katie did something?", Amanda said, tearing up.

"Yes, but they are my daughters. This is different. This is your sister. You are not your sister's keeper.", Olivia said.

"She's still the same crazy person, Liv, Nothing's changed. I saw that today.", Amanda said.

"Then, help us bring her to a place where she can get help.", Olivia said, and Amanda looked up and nodded. This was something that she had to do, even though it meant putting Kim in prison.

After searching and searching, they finally found Kim and Sykes. Sykes was in Rollins' apartment, bleeding from a stab wound, and Kim was about to leave when Fin and Carisi caught her. Nick and Dodds went upstairs. Liv was waiting at the precinct with Elliot when they came in. Amanda said that she could help with the interrogation, but Liv told her that she was recused from the case and Amanda understood. Things weren't over yet, and for Amanda, she knew this to be sincerely true.

In the interrogation room, Olivia sat there with Sonny and Kim's lawyer. Kim told her story about how her pimp owed her money, and went she went to get it, he attacked her and said that she didn't deserve it. So, she stabbed him and took off.

"Kim, let's talk about Anton", Olivia said, but the lawyer cut in that he had advised her not to talk about that.

"It's okay, Lorenzo, I can handle this.", Kim said. "Anton gave me his flute as a gift. I knew that it was insired, so he wanted to help me."

"Help you? How?", Carisi asked.

"He was helping me get my life back together. Go to school, figure out what I would do, and if there was anything that we had left over, I'd give it to Amanda, to help with her baby. That night, Anton and I had a few drinks, and he gave it to me with some pills. But the drugs that were offered I didn't take them. They make people do crazy stuff.", Kim said, and Olivia shook her head. Elliot was outside and watched his wife. He knew how Kim was and Amanda was there too, insisting that she wanted t stay for Kim. But it was mainly to make sure that Kim didn't go away free.

"Now, you're on her side?", Fin asked her.

"No, of course not. What she did was wrong, and I am here to make sure that my momma and Kim know that they are not above the law.", Rollins said.

When Liv walked out, she told Fin to book her. But just as she was about to head to her office to fill out some paperwork on Kim, someone came running into her precinct.

"My son was brought in here earlier. He sent me a text that he was here. Please you have to help me.", a guy claimed.

"Sir, let's calm down, who was your son?", Elliot asked.

"Ellis, Ellis Griffin.", the guy said.

"Griffin?", Olivia asked. "Like Patrick Griffin?"

"That's me, I'm looking for my son, Ellis.", Patrick said. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. He took her hand and looked at her face in shock.

"Dodds put him in the questioning room, please", Elliot said, and Dodds nodded. Elliot pulled her into her office. He sat her down on the sofa, and sat next to her.

"Liv, what is it? Who is that?", El asked.

"I know him. He was my old partner. My first partner, before I came here. I have not seen him in years.", Liv said, breathing out heavily. She held her stomach, hoping that the baby would give her some strength.

"Liv, I know you know him, but still he's involved with something somehow that we have to deal with and then it'll all be over.", Elliot said.

"I know, El, and you're right.", Olivia said.

"You know I am in your corner.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"Thanks, let's go see what he wants.", Liv said, and walked into the room.

"Look, my son was brought in here.", Patrick said.

"We checked into your son's file and it's seems that he was arrested for rape.", Elliot said. He looked at Liv, and she was still a little shocked at this point.

"Rape! No way! He didn't rape the girl", Patrick said.

"But, we have to investigate. Now, we are going to send in two detectives by the names of Fin and Carisi in to interrogate him. He's 22 and we'll see what he has to say.", Olivia said.

"Please, Olivia. He's a good kid.", Patrick said.

"Patrick he may have committed a crime. We have to research.", Olivia said.

"Fine, but just let me listen in.", Patrick said.

"I don't think that'll be wise. You can wait for him outside.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. Then, she sent Fin and Carisi in the room to interrogate Ellis. Carisi explains that the vic is at Mercy hospital and Rollins, who was back from sitting with her sister in court, who got years in prison, is on the way. She tells Carisi to put Ellis in interrogation. In the room, Carisi Ellis tells him the other man didn't witness anything and what he thought he saw, he was mistaken and asks to explain and this will all go away. Carisi replies he doesn't think so, saying it has already gone viral, showing Ellis a photo on social media of Janie lying on the ground. Ellis sits down and puts his hand on his head.

"Alright fine, I met Janie at a party we were at and we had sex. But when the tourist saw, it was misinterpreted.", Ellis said.

"Basically a "he said, she said", scenario, and right now she can't say. But you were drinking, correct?", Fin said.

"Yea, duh, dude, it was a party.", Ellis said.

"Alright, so let's go over this again!", Carisi said.

"I was at a Halloween party. Janie and I met and they were drinking dancing, and hanging out, etc.", Ellis replies.

"What is etcetera?", Carisi asks.

"I ran into her in the bathroom. She had needed air, so we went outside. I thought she was probably a little bit drunk. But she seemed fine. She was talking with me, laughing at my jokes. We walked to the park and we had sex. I swear she was into it.", Ellis said, smiling.

"Then what happened?", Fin said.

"She fell into the garbage bags and when we were done, it seemed romantic.", Ellis said.

"But something wasn't right? That's why you raped her?", Carisi stated.

"No, it wasn't like that. She was egging me on. It was not until that crazy British guy came and started yelling at me for raping the poor girl.", Ellis said.

"That's it!", Patrick said, and he barged into the interrogation room pulling Ellis out. Olivia stood up and tried to get him to stop, but it wasn't happening. Ellis was now going home. Liv was mad, she knew that Patrick knew the protocol.

"Patrick! You can't take him!", Liv said.

"He's going home, Olivia. There's nothing you can do for us. You won't make this go away.", Patrick said, and walked away.

"Make this go away? Liv, what did he mean?", Elliot asked.

"He's talking about something that happened when we were on the field together. I was a rookie, I made a mistake, and he took the blame for it. Supposedly a bust that we had done, there were drugs missing. They thought I took them. Patrick covered for me, and wound up taking some of the heat for me. I should have been knocked down, but he took the fall.", Liv said, sitting down.

"Baby, he did what any partner would do. You made a rookie mistake. That's all, and now he wants you to take this and make it go away. You can't do that. Not when things are coming down and we are trying to make sure that everyone is safe. His son did something wrong. He should be punished for it. The end.", Elliot said.

"Now, whose the brave one? El, I love you. But Patrick may drag me down and I don't want that to happen. He makes it seem like I am the guilty party.", Liv said.

"But you are not. His son is. Now, his son has to pay for what he did to Janie and we will make sure that whatever is going on, we can handle.", Elliot said. He came over to her desk and rubbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"Relax, for a minute sweetheart. Please, with everything going on this week, we have to make sure that the baby is safe and you have to remember to take time for you.", Elliot said.

"Yea, but with this case being so crazy with the ex-partner coming in, I don't want any one, especially you to think that I am covering for his son or that I can't make it work with partners.", Olivia said.

"Honey, no one thinks that about you. I especially don't see this guy having anything to do with what you are here to do, and that is get a victim's rapist off the streets. I mean, I know things didn't work out with him, but that led you here, and to me. Honey, I am here for you to make sure that things are going to go smoothly for you. Things are fine.", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Olivia said, and hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you and want to make sure that you are just as happy as I know that I am with you.", Elliot said.

"I love you, so much.", Olivia said.

"Come on, let's go investigate this case, so we can go home. It's been a long week already and it barely even got started.", Elliot said. Liv chuckled.

Amanda and Olivia decide to check in on the victim, Janie. The first question that Janie asks is when will she get her clothes back and Rollins explains when they are done processing them, it is part of the rape kit.

"This is just too weird, rape kit, rape, it just doesn't seem like someone like me.", Janie comments and Liv and Amanda share a look.

"Can you think of anything that happened that night?", Olivia asked.

"It's still pretty fuzzy, but I do remember a guy barging into the bathroom. My friend Leah knows him. I remember something like "Ellis" or something. Then, we went outside. We kissed, but that's it. That's not sex!", Janie said.

"Anything else?", Amanda asks.

"I do remember feeling guilty about things. I broke up with my boyfriend, and then I texted him last night, just to talk. I knew I would never ever do anything like have sex this early.", Janie said.

"I think we will talk with Leah", Amanda said. Liv nods and she leaves meeting Leah in the waiting area. She says she and Ellis hooked up last year. He seems nice up front but is aggressive sexually. Janie thought he was hot but was too drunk to realize what she wanted. Amanda knows now that Leah is telling the truth and that Janie didn't want this.

Fin texts Liv and he said that he and El were going to the party house to see what the kids knew. She nods and texts Elliot to be careful. Fin speaks with one of the guys there who is cleaning up. He says when a girl says she just broke up with her boyfriend, and that Ellis said Janie said that. He saw Janie pull Ellis to the door and it looked like Janie was initiating it. She was all over him. She didn't seem any more drunk than anyone else.

"Dude, we all wanted to do her, but Ellis said that he would. She was hot and drunk, but things are normal like that around here. We were all drunk and partying. Just blowing off some steam, ya know", one of the guys mentions. Basically, both Fin and Elliot got that everyone was drunk and having a good time. They thought that Ellis was doing what Janie wanted.

Meanwhile, Carisi and Doods speak with a few friends of Ellis'. speaks with another girl who is a friend of Ellis, and what he is being accused of is impossible. She explains he is super cute with a great job and girls throw themselves at him – including her – and he wouldn't need to take advantage of anyone. Dodds speaks with another woman who says she and Janie were going to share a ride home, but when she got back from saying goodbye to her friends, Janie and Ellis were gone. Ellis kept trying to dance with Janie, trying to hook up. Janie was so wasted that she guesses he got what he wanted.

Liv returned to the workroom and saw that everyone was hard at work on this case. She sighed and rubbed her stomach. She knew that it was getting late and so she decided to let everyone go home for the evening and get some needed rest and then head back in with a fresh pair of eyes.

"Guys, let's all take this night to just be with family. Elliot and I are about to head home and you all should do the same. We will interview Ellis again in the morning, and figure this whole mess out. We need to get a fresh pair of eyes on this, and that'll happen tomorrow. Go home, guys.", Liv said.

"You got it, boss.", Amanda said, and went home. There, she found her mother who was questioning her about her sister's case.

"Mom, literally, Kim broke the law in New York, not once but twice, and she avoided the prison sentence once. She's where she belongs.", Amanda said.

"Fix this, now, or let me tell you Amanda, things will get pretty heated around here. You remember what you had growing up? You want the same thing now?", Amanda's mother said.

"I don't care Mom, Kim did something wrong!", Amanda said.

"Like I said, Fix it now", Amanda said.

With Olivia and Elliot, things were going smoothly. They ar enow in their fifth month of prengnancy and things are going smoothly. Every doctor's visit was going well. In the kitchen, Elliot watched as Liv gave the attention to each child, making sure that she was being the best mother, and then she came back to the living room.

"How about a massage?", Eliot asked, kissing her.

"That would be amazing.", Liv smiled, and she pulled him inside the bedroom. Elliot laid her down on the bed, and smiled at her. She reached up and put her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"God, I love you.", Olivia said.

"I love you, I love you so much.", Liv said, and she laid on her side. Elliot laid down next to her and rubbed her shoulders. Liv moaned and scooted closer to him. When she was sleeping after a few moments, Elliot kissed her, stripped of his clothes and then got back in to bed, and cuddled next to her. She grabbed his hand and held it on her stomach next to hers. He smiled, and whispered that he loved her and then fell asleep by himself.

Their sleep was short lived however, because their one year old Noah was crying. He was still struggling with sleeping through the night, and clearly he was having a bad night. Liv got up and went to get him. She moved to the sofa, and he sat with her and tried to play.

"Noah, bedtime. Mama's right here, sweetie, go to sleep.", Liv cooed, and then laid down on the sofa, and molded her son to her body. Elliot came in the room a few moments later, and saw that his wife was laying down, but Noah was still wide awake.

"Dada", Noah said, and reached for Elliot.

"Hey bud, what's wrong? Not tired?", Elliot said. Noah just made noises, so Liv made room for Elliot on the couch and he sat with her, and laid Noah next to her. It was about two in the morning, when all three of them finally got to go to sleep.

When the alarm sounded, Liv moaned and sat up. Elliot got up with her and held her close.

"I know that little man had trouble sleeping, but do we have to get up?", El said.

"You know we do. But I promise you, El, we can still be together later.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded.

"You get Noah fed, and I'll feed and change Serena and Chris. Maureen's probably getting up any minute. Calvin and Eli are getting up in 10 minutes, and Katie, Dickie and Lizzie, should be up soon too.", Liv said.

"Mm okay. Then, we can get ourselves together.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She went into the babies' room, where Chris was up and Liv could tell that if she didn't pick him up, she would get an earful. She grabbed Chris from his crib and held him close.

"M —- M—-", Chris mumbled and Liv smiled.

"Almost sweetie. Come on, let's get you changed and then Mo will feed you, while I take care of Serena.", Liv said, and Chris just stared at her. As she changed him, she spoke words of love to her.

"Chris, mommy can't wait until your brother or sister comes. You and Serena were just a joy to add to our family, and now we have one more. What do you think little man? Do you want a brother or sister?", Liv asked. She just saw Chris smile, and knew that that was all she was going to get at that time.

"Alright, all clean, little man!", Liv said, just as Maureen stood in the doorway to watch her mother do what she does best.

"Morning, mom.", Maureen said.

"Morning, Mo. Can you take Chris and get him the bottle. I am gonna get Serena.", Liv said.

"Yea, sure. But I heard you and dad with Noah last night. Did he not want to go to sleep?", Maureen asked.

"I think his body was telling him that he wanted it, but his brain just wasn't shutting off. He still wanted to play around. So me and your dad stayed up with him till about two, and then we all fell asleep.", Liv said, stifling a yawn.

"Mom, take care of you too. You're pregnant now, and we got to make sure that you get enough sleep too.", Mo said, and Liv nodded.

"I know, Mo, but I'd do the same for anyone of you.", Liv said, and Maureen smiled. She took Chris and he smiled at her, and giggled. Maureen kissed Chris then left the room, and Liv turned to Serena.

"Good morning, my girl. How was your sleep? Come on let's get you changed.", Liv said, and got her little girl changed. Serena had a clean diaper in no time and she took her downstairs to see the kids. Calvin was walking downstairs and Eli was too.

"Come on you too, eat your breakfast then go get ready.", Liv said, and laughed.

"Momma, I dreamed of her again! Clarabelle came into my dreams and said that we weren't finished. I told her I wanted to be with you, and she laughed.", Calvin said, coming over to Olivia.

"Baby, she can't hurt you. She's in prison. She's never going to hurt you or be around you again!", Liv said, strongly. When she said that her baby in the womb kicked. Liv smiled and grabbed Calvin's hand.

"How do you know she won't come back?", Calvin said.

"This is why!", Liv said, and she put her son's hand on her stomach and watched him smile. "It's cause we are a family and we stick together.", Olivia said.

"That's for sure, buddy. Clarabelle isn't going to hurt you again. I promise.", Elliot said, and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"Love you.", Calvin said, and then went to eat his cereal.

"Love you more.", Olivia said. After everyone eating breakfast, and getting everything together, everyone left for work. Calvin was dropped off with Eli at school and then Liv and Elliot went into work. Walking inside SVU, Olivia and Elliot see that Fin and Carisi are entering the interrogation where Ellis, his lawyer Mickey D'Angelo, and Patrick are waiting. Liv knocks on the window and tells Fin that she can take over, explaining about the fact that that's her former partner and she wanted to make sure everything is done by the book. Fin nods and she kisses Elliot and then walks in. She explains this is serious, and Janie has been consistent with no memory of consenting. Carisi adds the DNA is Ellis'. Mickey replies this is consistent with Ellis' story that they had consensual sex. Carisi chuckles and then lets Liv handle the next part.

"But the witness claims that she was knocked out before Ellis' jumped on top. She was incapcitated.", Liv said.

"That's a lie. That's not what happened.", Ellis said, but the lawyer stops him.

"So, why are we here now? What's the point?", Mickey asked.

"Well, we are charging Ellis with rape and we are now giving you an opportunity to come clean.", Carisi stated. Liv looks up and Patrick is standing there, shocked and looks at her with anger.

"You know Ellis, now would be a good opportunity to tell us anything that you may have left out.", Liv said.

"I did not leave anything out. Why wont you believe me!", Ellis said. Patrick stops him from talking, telling Benson she is not trying to resolve this, she is trying to bury him.

"That's not what is happening here. Patrick, you can trust me.", Liv states.

"Trust you? Now, really, Olivia. You are arresting my only son. We don't need any more chances. If you are going to arrest him, at least give him the courtesy to say goodbye to his mother.", Patrick said.

"Wait, Patrick, Ellis, listen to me…", Liv starts, but Patrick cuts her off.

"Olivia, we will return tomorrow morning, and that's that. We don't need anything to prove our innocence.", Patrick states, and they leave the room. Liv looks stressed, and Carisi leaves the room, telling Elliot to head in. Elliot nods and heads in the room. He sees Liv with her head in her hands and shaking.

"Baby, don't beat yourself up over this. This was not your fault. Don't take this on you because of the old partnership. He did what he had to back then just like you are doing what has to be done now.", Elliot said.

"I know El, but this is not what I signed up for right now. I just don't know if I let this go, and make this go away, this is exactly what things were like back then.", Olivia said.

"It won't. I promise you. This is not like what happened before. This is much bigger than that.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded. She walked out of the room and Liv went to her office. Amanda comes in and says that she will talk to Janie once more and Liv sends Carisi to talk to the witness.

But a few minutes later, Rollins who was just about to leave when Janie walks in.

"Janie? I was just about to check on you. Come in here and let's talk. What's wrong?", Rollins said, and then she goes to Liv's door and said that Janie was there. Liv goes into the room and Janie sits down. She is upset that on the internet they are calling her dumpster slut. She states she can't eat or sleep and she feels anxious all the time.

"Look what happened to you was a violation and it should have never happened. Maybe we can get some counseling for you.", Liv said.

"I'm already in therapy, but it's really not helping.", Janie said, crying. Then, after calming down a minute, Janie says, "I want to know what's going on. I want to know what he did and not tell his friends or anyone that I am not responsible. Just because I don't remember what happened doesn't mean I wasn't hurt.", Janie states.

Liv smiles and realizes that this is where she needs to be right now.

"Janie you are strong enough to handle this, and when you speak to the jruy, you tell them that too. They need to know.", Amanda said.

"I don't want to tell a jury. I don't want to testify.", Janie states, and Liv said that she will speak with Barba and make a deal with Ellis and his family. Janie smiles and thanks them.

"We are here for you.", Liv said, and Janie smiles and leaves. Liv looks up and smiles at Amanda and then walks out. She pulls Elliot in the office and kisses him.

"I know I was doubting myself before. But Janie made me realize this is why I do this. It just goes to show you that this is what is going on, and it makes me really happy to know that I helped her.", Liv said.

"Let's go talk with Ellis, Patrick and Barba.", Elliot said, and Liv smiles. In the office of Barba, they all meet and Barba makes an offer that in lieu of a trial, they offer rape 3. This is an E felony and Ellis will go on the registry. No jail time, 10 years probation. Patrick tries to make it seem like such a bad thing.

"But we do have a request from the victim, and that is that after you allocate, you must offer a statement of apolgiy.", Olivia said.

"An apology for something that I didn't do? That is ludicrous.", Ellis said. Elliot stares at him, trying to read him. Liv looks at Elliot, and he shares an knowing look back.

"This going to be a liberal pool, but they are ready to hang this rapist high.", Patrick said.

"Patrick, please. Listen to what we have to say.", Olivia states. Barba explains the facts about jail time. Ellis tells Patrick what his mother said, and Patrick sighs heavily. But things aren't quite done yet, because things aren't settled. Ellis makes the decision to allocate his crimes. Liv breathes a sigh of relief and grabs Elliot's hand.

"It's not over yet, Olivia.", Patrick claims and walks out.

In court, Ellis states that he hasn't been coerced to allocate his crimes, and the judge agrees to his request, and then tells him of what's on the deal. The judge states once the court accepts his plea he will be convicted of rape in the third degree and the sentence includes probation and community service and he will be required to register as a sex offender and Ellis states he understands. The judge also states he will be forgoing his right to a jury trial as well as almost all rights to appeal. He understands. But then, things change. During his allocation, he tries to apologize, but he takes everything back. Everyone including Olivia is stunned. Olivia realized that this had something to do with Patrick, and goes over to talk to him.

"What the hell?", Olivia states.

"I told him to think this over. He doesn't think he raped the girl, and I am going to stand behind him no matter what.", Patrick states, and then walks off. Liv looks to the victim and apologizes again, before taking Elliot's hand and walking out.

"I knew Patrick was smart, I didn't think that he'd go this far. What are we going to do?", Liv said, sitting on the bench.

"Liv, take a second. (Liv breathes deeply.) "Okay, now, we knew something was up the whole time, and now the cat's out of the bag. We can still win this. Our evidence and witness' testimonies are strong. We can do this.", Elliot said.

"I thought I could trust him.", Liv said, shaking her head, letting a few tears slip out.

"Honey, trust me when I say this. You are not to blame here. This is on Ellis and we know now that he did this. This was exemplary of that.", Elliot said.

"Just take me home", Liv said.

"Okay. I am calling Maureen, having her order in. Whatever you want baby.", Elliot said.

"I just need to be with people that I can trust.", Olivia stated, and Elliot knew that she wasn't trusting herself.

"You can trust yourself. You can trust me, and our family.", Elliot said, kissing her forehead. Once they got home, Liv sat there on the sofa, and Maureen fixed her a cup of tea, and she gratefully took it.

"I just thought that Patrick wouldn't let his son do this. I thought that he was smarter than this.", Liv said.

"Mom, you can't take the blame for someone's mistake. That's on them. If they didn't take the bait because they wanted the trial, and wanted to admit in court that they raped someone, it's on them, not you. If their family thinks that this is not what their son did, then that's on them because you know the truth.", Katie said.

"Katie's right. None of this is one you.", Maureen said.

"He was my old partner, before your father. How could I not see this.", Olivia said.

"Liv, Patrick is tryin to protect his son. We have to protect the victim.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and sighed deeply. Then, she thanked her family for sticking by her.

"We always stick by you.", Calvin said.

"That's because we love you.", Dickie stated, and everyone agreed. They hugged and that's when Chris cried from his room. Liv stood up and went to get him, but Elliot was already half way there, and brought him to her.

"I think he was just lonely. I told Maureen to grab Serena and we can spend tonight at home as a family.", Elliot said. Liv nodded and they made the night a family night. They watched "Toy Story 3, because it was about toys sticking together as one family and everyone loved that. Liv went to bed that night, praying that the trial wouldn't bring any surprises.

At the trial, the witness was first and told the jury and the court what he saw. Everything was verbatim of his statement from before. Then, the defendant's lawyer, came up and asked him a few questions, but they were refuted. When Janie got up there, she basically stood her ground. Then, when the defendant's lawyer got up there, he tried to push Janie to her limit, but things were taken a little too far, and things were brought up, like a phone call that Janie doesn't remember. However, she claimed that because she was passed out and did not consent, she was raped, period. Barba redirects and confirms what her story was. Janie said that he did what he wanted, even though she was passed out and she would never have had sex with a guy she just met. When Janie stepped down, another witness was brought to the prosecutor's attention, and Barba asks Benson and her team if they recognized it. Elliot shook his head and Fin said that it wasn't anyone that we had heard of. Liv sends Amanda and Fin back to check it out.

The surprise witness was a drug dealer and a snitch for the 5-5 precinct, the same precinct that Patrick worked for. When Liv found this out, she told Elliot to drive her to Patrick's house so she can question him. When she gets there, she questions him about it, and at first he claims that he has no idea. But then, Liv gets him with the clincher. She says that this is witness tampering and obstruction, Patrick says again he has no idea.

"You are putting everything at risk here, Patrick, your job, your pension, and now, you could face criminal charges.", Liv states.

"I guess it's like when I liked to IAB for you. So that you could move up.", Patrick said. Liv looks mad and begins to walk off. Elliot sees her and gets out of the car.

"Just so you know, we're still investigating this guy Perez, and when we find his connection to this case is you, I am taking you down.", Liv said, and walks to the car. Patrick moves closer, and Elliot walks up to them, ready to back Olivia.

"Look, I get it, but this is my son. He is 22, graduated summa cum laude from Dartmouth and has a six-figure job, and you wants to destroy his life because he had sex with some drunk girl." Patrick states. Liv puts her game face on, and Elliot walks over to her and pull him towards the car.

"He wants a fight, let's get him.", Elliot said. Liv nods.

In court, Diego on the stand who recounts his story, that he saw Ellis and Janie were having sex and claims Janie was awake and she might recall him as he caught her eye and he was 15 feet away. There was no indication she was in any trouble; she was into and was moaning and said to keep going, saying it is Halloween week and people do crazy things in the park. Barba looks back at Benson before he begins his cross examination. Barba brings up his criminal record and that it was his third offense but avoided jail time by becoming a confidential information. He is not one anymore. He then admits that his control officer was Dennis Marino who works at the five-five, but states he has not talked to Marino in years. Barba asks when Diego was a CI did he meet any other detectives at the five-five, specifically Patrick Griffin, who was a former officer at the five-five. Mickey objects but Barba says it goes to credibility, and the judge allows it. He states he did not meet Patrick Griffin. Barba goes on to say Griffin and Marino worked together in the five-five, and Mickey shouts that this has been asked and answered. But Judge Barth allows it, telling the witness to answer. Diego says like he said, he never met the man. When Barba asks if Patrick ever approached him or coerced him in any way to testify in his son behalf, Ellis shouts out that Diego is lying and he leaps up, repeating that Diego is lying, he wasn't there, he is making this up. To the shock of everyone, Ellis says Janie never said keep going and then states he is sorry for what he did and what his father is doing now. Patrick urges him no m ore talking and the judge asks for order. Ellis says he knew Janie was passed out and he couldn't stop himself. He cries and says he was wrong sand says he is so sorry he raped her. Liv is shocked and so is everyone else. The judge asks to see the lawyers in her chambers, and Barba and Mickey go.

Barba tells Liv that they changed his plea, and he's pleading guilty to everything. He also said that Patrick won't be arrested, and Liv thanks him. She walks out of the court room and Liv sees Elliot and her team. Then, she sees Patrick. She jerks her head to Elliot and he comes over to her and goes with her to talk to Patrick. She explains to him what's going on, and he is still unsure of what to do now. She asks him how he could try to get himself jailed so his son would go free. Patrick states that Elliot would probably do the same thing. Liv tells him that he would, but he also would know the risks. She then tells him that what he can do for Ellis now is be there for him as his father.

"I went to bat for you, the least you could have done is help my son. You didn't.", Patrick states.

"Looking back now, I wish you wouldn't have. Nothing has changed Patrick, you are still his father. Be there for him.", Liv said, and looks at Elliot and they leave.

"I swear, El, this week it felt like we do the same thing but it was more personal.", Liv states on the way home.

"It was more personal this week, but Liv, we got through it because we are survivors. Lean on us baby, we've got you, your family has you.", Elliot states, and Liv smiles at him, kissing him.

Author's note: Well, what'd ya think? I know it's a long one but I am hoping that you liked it. Sorry I haven't been writing as often as I should, school and everything is way to busy right now. I am going to update soon I promise. Hope you guys read and review. Up next, the team deals with a case that involves the "rape gene". Liv wonders if she has it given her father's history and then if her son, Noah has it, given the fact that he came from rape. She falls apart at the realization. Also, chasing after the perp, even though she is pregnant, Liv tries to grab him and falls, scaring Elliot and Olivia, that the baby is hurt. EO forever! 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Just the Way you ARE

On the sofa, Liv and El had fallen asleep together the night before. When Liv awoke, she looked at her watch and realized it was after one. She smiled, and looked towards her husband.

"Hon, wake up", Liv said. He woke up immediately, and initially thought something was wrong.

"What? What's wrong, babe?", Elliot said.

"Nothing, let's just move somewhere more comfortable.", Olivia said, and Elliot nodded. He sat up and kissed Liv and then they moved towards their bedroom. Liv quickly checks on her babies, Chris and Serena and Noah, and then went to the bedroom with Elliot. He smiled and pulled her to him and she graciously went into his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much.", Liv said.

"I love you more.", Elliot said, and they kissed and then cuddled together. This was the first night that the twins had slept through the night, and were only awaken once by Noah, but he fell back to sleep quickly. Liv and Elliot appreciated this time with her husband, just relaxing in bed. The next day, Liv stretched and felt something hit her senses. Then, she fet something on her cheek and opened her eyes to see him siting next to her, rubbing a rose that he had gotten for her on her face.

"Wow, that was a beautiful wake up call.", Liv said, sitting up and kissing her.

"How we feeling, honey? We have about four months to go.", Elliot said.

"I'm fine, honey. Baby Stabler is growing inside me, and it's beautiful.", Liv said.

"You're beautiful, baby, you light up my world daily, and now it's a brighter shine.", Elliot said, and he wiped the tears that fell from Liv's eyes.

"That was beautiful", Olivia said, and kissed him.

"It was the truth", El said, and Liv nodded. She hugged him once more and then went to shower, while he tuned to the children. When he walked in the room, Maureen was holding Noah and trying to get him to eat. He wasn't having it.

"Come on Noah, please, for me.", Maureen said, and Elliot smiled. He went over to her and helped her.

"Dad, please, he won't eat the oatmeal.", Maureen said.

"I got him, Mo, go get ready for work.", Elliot said, and his daughter nodded.

"Alright, Noah, will you eat for daddy?", Elliot said, and Noah smiled. He opened his mouth and took a big bite of his oatmeal. "Good boy.", Elliot said, and fed him his breakfast.

"Dad, thanks, I don't know why he wouldn't eat for me.", Maureen said, coming out a few minutes later wearing a black blazer, a purple top and her black pants.

"You know he's picky. Maybe he wasn't liking the way you did it. Gotta be creative, Mo.", El said, and Mo laughed and smiled. She grabbed her things and then headed to work.

"Bye", Noah said, Maureen smiled and waved. Then, she left, and Kathleen came down.

"Ugh, I woke up late.", Katie said, grabbing a granola bar.

"Katie!", Noah said, and she smiled.

"Hey bud, gotta go. Love you.", Katie said, and kissed both her dad and Noah.

"Be safe honey.", Elliot said, and Katie nodded. She ran past Liv, and hugged her. Katie left a few moments later, and Elliot was holding Noah.

"Look Noah, it's mommy.", El said, and Noah reached for her.

"El, while I spend some time with him, can you get Serena and Chris up. Eli, Cal, come on!", Liv said, and the two boys came down the stairs.

"Cal, come help me. Eli go eat, so we can drop you off.", Elliot said. Calvin nodded and went to help his dad. He grabbed Chris, and Elliot grabbed Serena and brought them in the living room. They sat in their high chairs and looked around. Elliot gave them their sappy cups with their milk and watched them go to town on the milk. Liv had gone to get Noah ready, and soon Lucy was there.

"Noah, look, Lucy's here", Liv said, and Noah clapped. Lucy smiled, and went over to check on the twins, and then went to say hi to Noah.

"Calvin, Eli, let's head out, guys.", Elliot said, and he and Liv kissed the twins and went to work.

"Just a normal day at home, Liv.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"Trust me, it was perfect.", Liv said, and then she and Elliot dropped her two sons off at work. Then they headed into work, where they had just gotten a new case. Amanda told her that they had a victim in the hospital. Liv and El nodded.

"Alright, let's head over there.", Liv said, and kissed Elliot.

"Hey, be careful.", El said.

"Always", Liv said, and kissed him once more before heading out.

"Don't worry, Elliot, I got her back.",Amanda said, and they walked out. When they got there, Jessica explains her attack. The attacker just kept saying he was sorry. She thinks she knows who did it – Rodney – who comes to the bar a lot flirting with her and always asking her out but she says no. He was at the bar last night. He tries after she closed up and followed her to her car. She confirms to Benson that the attacker cried and said it was because of his genetics.

"He said that it was because of his genetics?", Amanda asked.

"Yea, he just apologized over and over again and that's how this was because of genes.", Jessica stated.

"Ok, well, I have done the research, and there is no such thing as a rape gene.", Olivia said, and thanked Jessica. Jessica understood and knew that Olivia was telling the truth. Olivia and Amanda walks out and Liv sends Amanda to the shop with Carisi, who was on his way to get her, while Liv texts Elliot.

"El, can you pick me up at the hospital. I need to go back to the precinct, and Amanda's meeting Carisi. This baby needs me to relax.", Olivia said.

"Liv, I'm on my way.", Elliot said. Liv smiled and waited. She sat down on the bench outside, and breathed in deeply. Her husband came a few minutes later, and got out of the car, and walked towards her.

"Honey, are you okay?", Elliot asks.

"Yea, just want to be at the precinct to check on things there, plus look up the guy that Jessica said raped her.", Olivia said.

"Okay, is everything okay with Baby Stabler?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, El, the baby just wants me to relax, and knowing that maternity leave is right around the corner, I think the baby wants me to do this now.", Liv said.

"Okay, well let's head into the precinct, and then I'll get you a snack, and we can look up information.", Elliot said.

"You are too good to me.", Olivia said, and smiled. He led her to the car,

"You are my one and only.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. She took his hand and settled in the car back to the precinct. Liv sat down at Elliot's desk and she relaxed. He took a stool and let her put her feet up and then kissed her head. He went to the snack machine and grabs a few munchies for his wife. Amanda and Carisi came back when he was walking back in and Amanda smiled.

"Alright, Liv, here's some munchies for you, and a water.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him. Then she turned to Carisi and asked what did he have. Carisi states that first of all Rodney denied raping her, he admits that he tried to talk with her and tried to get her to go out with him, but he was denied. Amanda continues saying that the doctor called with the kit and Rodney isn't a match, but there was someone who was a familial match, and this was someone in jail.

"Wow, so now we have a familial match from this guy in prison. Let's go speak with this guy and get all the names of his male family members. Fin and Dodds, take this one. Carisi and Rollins, why don't you get the names from Fin and then head to the place where his relatives are.", Olivia said. The others nodded and were off.

"This case is bugging me, El. I mean, the rape gene. I don't know how many times I have researched it, so I know that there's no gene, but just used as an excuse for rape.", Liv said, sighing.

"Liv, tell me what you are thinking?", Elliot said.

"I am not sure right now, but could this be true? I mean, I know that there isn't a thing as this gene, but there has to be something in them that makes men switch who have become rapists.", Olivia said.

"Is this really about the case for you, or are you thinking about something else?", Elliot said, taking her hand.

"Fine, you caught me, yes, I am. I am thinking about Noah and of course me. I mean, who knows if either one of us will turn out to be like our fathers. I mean, my father raped my mother and had me. Noah's father raped Ellie, and that's how we have that amazing little boy, but still, I don't want this to affect him.", Olivia said, tearing up.

"Oh baby, you are not your father, and neither is Noah. You have a lot of good in you, baby, and trust me, I saw that good straight off the bat. Sure, there have been those perps where you let your anger get to you, but there has always been one thing to me that's consistent. It's your care towards the victims. Honey, you are not your father. Noah, he's no where near his father. Johnny Drake wasn't at all what you think that Noah is. Noah is kind and sweet and he wants to help. I can tell you that Johnny Drake was not like that. Trust me, I have the same thoughts. I have my father's genes, and he abused the heck out of us and then my mother who we all know has her eccentricities. I fear that I may be them. But no matter what happens, I know that I have my gorgeous, pregnant wife with me always and I have my wonderful children. You are not your father, and neither is Noah.", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Olivia said, and kissed him. They received a message from Fin a moment later that the guy gave up his brother Nick, and Rollins and Carisi are on their way to pick him up.

"I just want this case over with.", Olivia said.

"I know baby, I know, so do I.", Elliot said. With Rollins and Carisi, Nick asks if they are there about the bartender. Rollins says yes, asking how did he know that. He states he heard someone attacked her; he heard from a guy he knows at the bar. When Carisi asks him to come down with them, Nick recoils and then admits he did it, he raped her.

"Repeat that for me, once more", Carisi said.

"I raped that girl, but it wasn't my fault. I was born this way.", Nick said, and Rollins looked shocked. Can someone really be born a rapist? Carisi tells Nick to stand up and turn around, and Nick complies. As Carisi cuffs Nick, Rollins reads him his rights as they walk him out of the office.

Later, Nick is in SVU interrogation with his lawyer, being questioned by Rollins and Carisi. He says his father was a rapist who did 7 years in jail and he couldn't help himself. It was in his DNA and now in his. As Benson watches, Nick continues to say it is in his blood before his lawyer stops him and says his client has information that can help them solve an outstanding case involving a serial rapist but he wants a deal. Rollins replies they will run it up the flagpole but they will need a little taste, and Carisi adds that they want something that tells them he is credible. Nick says he knows who the "River Rapist" is, and when he says he gags his victims with socks, Carisi congratulates him that he reads a newspaper. But Nick adds that they are wool socks, because they are thick and course and it makes the girls gag; the weapon is not a knife as they say in the papers, it is an ice pick. He smells like cigars, he's always smoking the cheap cigars with the plastic tips. Carisi says they will talk to the detectives on those cases to see if what he says checks out. Nick asks them to tell the bartender he is really sorry. Rollins sarcastically asks if he wants them to send her flowers too.

Fin and the rest of the team watch and Liv shakes her head. He notes how she is reacting to what Nick is saying and pulls her aside.

"Liv, what's on ya mind?", Fin said.

"Just want this case over. I mean things are getting weirder. Now this guy has the rape gene. Fin, I've done the research. There's no such thing.", Olivia said.

"We both know that. That's why I want to make sure that this guy doesn't see the light of day again.", Fin said, and Liv smiled. Then, walking into her office, she sat down and looked at the pictures on her desk. She took the one of Noah in her hands and looked at him. She tried to see if there was anything that she remembered of Johnny Drake in there. But there is not. She smiled and kissed the photo and then Rollins and Carisi enter.

"So Nick's story checks out.", Carisi said.

"Fine, I'll call Barba.", Olivia said, and grabbed her phone. Amanda hung back and looked at Liv and knew that she was feeling a little off with this case.

"Liv, you have nothing to worry about. You are not your father and neither is Noah. Trust me.", Amanda said.

In Barba's office, Nick reveals who the River rapist is, and a to a deal. He tells them that there is a meeting tonight for guys like him, and he will wear a wire. Liv nods and Elliot and Fin set him up. She sends Fin and Amanda and Carisi in a car, and decides to go home for the evening.

"Amanda, thanks for listening. Catch the guy!", Olivia said, and Amanda smiled and walked out.

"El, let's go Home.", Olivia said, and Elliot smiles.

"You got it babe. Katie texted me and said that Noah was wanting his mother, and got Serena and Chris crying as well.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded and sighed.

"Again, it seems as though I am putting my work ahead of my children.", Olivia said, getting a bit emotional.

"No, baby, no. Katie calmed them down and said that mommy and daddy were coming home soon. She was just letting me know what was going on. Liv, there's nothing wrong with what you are doing.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded but still thought about things. She let Elliot lead her out of the precinct and to the car. In the car, Elliot could see that Olivia was still hung up on the news of the phone call, and he took her hand.

"I just don't want them to think that I am a bad mother because I work all the time. I don't want them to resent me for it.", Olivia said.

"I know baby, I get it. But listen, we are doing what we can to give our children a life that they deserve. We work so we can provide for them. I am absolutely sure that not one of our children resent us for working all the time. Remember, we are all here for you and we want the best.", Elliot said.

"I get that, but…", Liv started, but Elliot cut her off with a passionate kiss that she felt down to her core.

"Liv, just be you. That's all we want. We want you. We don't want the cookie cutter wife. You are much more than what we actually need. You are perfect for us. Why don't you believe that?", Elliot said.

"I've never really had a family that has cared, so I guess it's just been me on my own and now that I do, I feel like I have to be extra.", Olivia said.

"You don't. Just be the fabulous person that you are.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled. When they got home, the kids were there and Noah was too excited. He walked over to Liv and reached for her. Liv picked him up and kissed him.

"Mama", Noah said, and Liv kissed him once more and then put him in the play pen. She heard Maureen in the kitchen, trying to get a crying Serena to calm down.

"Mo, I'll take her. It's okay, my baby girl. You're okay. What's a matter?", Liv said, and the baby finally stopped crying.

"I think she was missing you momma.", Lizzie said, and Liv nodded. Elliot was holding Chris and he was trying to get his daddy to tickle him. She smiled, and teared up for a second, letting the emotions come out just a bit because things were perfect.

"El, this is what I needed. Thank you.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled.

"So, what's the case, Mom? Is it a good one?", Katie said.

"We found a vic that has been raped but she and the perp claimed that it was because of genetics.", Olivia said.

"His genetics?", Maureen asked, coming into the room.

"Yea, but it's not a true thing. I have researched it for as long as I can remember. I did it when I was in school for becoming a cop because of my background and didn't want to end up like him. But there is no rape gene.", Olivia said.

"Blaming genetics for being a rapist? Wow, what's next?", Katie said, and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me talk about it. It has been on my mind since we left the precicnt, among other things.", Olivia said.

"Like what?", Mo said.

"I just want to make sure that I am a good mother.", Olivia said, looking down. Again, the tears came and when she looked up, Maureen and Katie had moved closer, and Calvin came to sit by her.

"Mom, you are the best. Who do you think saved me from Clarabelle? You did. You made me feel like I belong somewhere.", Calvin said.

"You gave us your apartment to stay in in the first few months of you and Dad's relationship. You gave up your freedom for us. You do countless things for us every day. You make sure that when I can talk about work, you give me insights to what I can do to help my patients. We wouldn't do anything without you.", Katie said.

"Mom, Katie said it all, but I want to add my things. I can't thank you enough for giving me and my sisters and brothers our father back. You did that. You brought us together when we were torn apart as a family. Then, once we were a family, you make us feel special every day. Just listening to me and speaking with me on a daily basis, just for even check ins. Those mean so much to me, you didn't even know that I keep all the memories written. I know you feel like you need to be two people, but you don't. We love you just the way you are.", Maureen said. Liv was holding Serena and looked down and kissed her head.

"Thank you girls and Calvin, for making me feel better about wanting to be two people. I know that there needs to be a change, and for now, I am willing to make this change. Plus, this is the last week before momma goes on maternity leave, and I am going to be at home relaxing and prepping for this one's birth.", Olivia said, rubbing her tummy.", She hugged them all and then went to change Serena, who desperately needed a changing. Serena got sleepy, and so after her change, Liv rocked her and then put her down for a nap. Chris was crying and Elliot brought him in to be changed to.

"I think this one needs his momma.", El said, and Liv smiled. She changed her son, and then rocked with him. Then, after noticing that he fell asleep, Liv smiled and kissed both of her babies then went into the kitchen.

"Kids are knocked out.", Liv said.

"Wanna have some dinner and then mommy and daddy can spend some us time?", El said.

"Absolutely!", Liv said, and she ate a good meal with her husband and then she went to sit by her husband on the sofa and they watched a movie that they both enjoyed and then went to bed.

"Just spending time with you, tonight, makes me feel extra special.", Liv said.

"You are special to me.", Elliot said, and kissed her and then laid down next to his wife. He rubbed her six months pregnant stomach and molded his body to his. He loved this woman so much and she was absolutely perfection to him.

That night with Amanda and Carisi they are watching closeby, while Nick is there with other men and a man – Richard Witt - opens a meeting with a prayer. Nick is wearing a hidden camera. He begins to tell his story and explains that he raped the bartender. One of the other men – Will - gets upset with him. He berates Nick for this, but Richard Witt then backs him down. Nick continues and says he made a mistake and he is sorry. The man leading the group says they are not responsible for their genetics and stop hating themselves. Will says he despises himself and worries that he will eventually ruin his life and the life of another woman. For Amanda and Carisi, this is a little odd, but it's about to get interesting as another man arrives and it is Sam and the leader of the group explains what is going on. Sam says he feels like he turned a page and went on a proper date with a great woman. Nick asks if they can have a normal relationship and when Richard says it is a process, Nick brings up that Sam assaulted 3 women. When Sam asks why he is going so negative, Nick says he is trying to make sense of it. As he continues to talk specifics, the group starts getting argumentative and one man – Chris - thinks Nick is asking too many questions and he eventually pulls out a knife, and Richard tell him to put down the knife. As Carisi and Rollins race out of the van and into the building, Chris continues to hold the knife out towards Nick as he recoils but Chris opens his shirt and sees Nick is wired. Nick says to kill him. He deserves it. But Carisi and Rollins race in with guns drawn and other offices block the exit as Rollins stops Sam. They begin to cuff everyone as Rollins says they are going down to the precinct and continue this fascinating group chat. They got something. Amanda puts them in lock up and Carisi said that he will keep an eye out and that she should get some shut eye. Amanda nods and texts Liv, that they caught Sam and he is waiting for interrogation tomorrow.

The next morning, after making sure the kids are where they need to be, Liv and El head to SVU and see what the fuss really is all about from last night. At SVU, Barba is there and he watches with Olivia, the interrogation again of Nick. He thinks that Nick was telling the truth that he was part of a rape therapy group. Olivia said that Amanda and Carisi watched the "group therapy session", and heard many things, but Barba cuts her off and said that he knew and that he knows that they did not get a confession.

"We tried Barba, really, my detectives went for the gold, but we fell short because Nick pushed Sam Dalton too far and things went sideways. They had to intervene or we would've had some dead bodies.", Olivia states. Elliot is there with her and watches her at work.

"So, what? What do we have?", Barba asks.

"Let's invent something. Let's just see since we really don't have much.", Elliot said, and Liv looks at him and smiles.

In interrogation, Rollins speaks with Richard Witt and they discuss the group and he says they support men with nowhere to turn or talk to.

"So, a support group for rapists sounded right to you?", Rollins said.

"Well, we listen and encourage not to do it again, but we never judge. We really haven't done anything wrong.", Richard said.

"Really? What about Sam Dalton? What about anyone in that group whose really committed a crime?", Rollins said.

"I am not betraying the group. I would lose the credibility of what I do, and then the group will go away and vanish and then those men who are fighting their impulses and genetics have no where to go.", Richard said. Outside the room, Liv and El, with Barba are watching closely. Liv is disgusted with what he is saying and turns away.

"This gives them a right to what they did and the forum to legititmie their crimes.", Liv said.

"I've never heard of such idiocracy in my life.", Elliot said.

"But he does have a decent point. It's better to have them somewhere like the warehouse and not to act on their impulses.", Barba explains. Liv shakes her head and they turn to the other room, where Carisi is with Will Stein. He's clean, but Carisi speaks with Will who explains they go there to get better but Carisi explains Sam raped three women. Will doesn't know about this and Carisi presses that it is a crime to lie to a police officer. Will says it is not his fault his father raped someone and he inherited his genes. He wants to do the right thing and make sure his evil never manifests; he goes there to control his urges. Carisi reminds him he is not a shrink or a priest, he wants to talk about actual crimes. But he knows nothing about Sam. Barba stops listening and tells Olivia to let him know about Sam Dalton.

Later, Fin and Rollins speak with Sam about evidence that he assaulted three women. He asks why they haven't arrested him and Fin says to hear his side of the story and explains himself.

"You wanted to come clean here, this is the time to come clean.", Fin said.

"You are going down, but if you fess up, you can redeem yourself and we will talk to the judge and he could take this into account.", Rollins says. He gets up to leave and they ask where he is going, and he says he's going home. But instead they arrest him for trespassing and Rollins explains they weren't allowed to be in that warehouse as it is private property, and also for the marijuana. He says he wants a lawyer, and Rollins says she is sure he does but first they are going to process him, Fin shakes her head. They head out and tell Liv and El that the guy ain't talking. Fin said that he lawyered up.

At a later time in Barba's office, Liv and Elliot go in knowing the information that they have on Sam Dalton is good. Liv begins and explains all three victims identified Sam Dalton – his face, voice, and the stench of cheap cigars, and they are all excited to testify. El gets a message saying the crime lab confirmed that Dalton's DNA is a match to all three vics. This was good. Then, a bomb drops on them when Barba's assistant brings in a motion document which Barba explains it is to suppress Sam's confession to the therapy group. The defense claims it is inadmissible for clergyman-congregant privilege. Benson thinks this is a stretch and Barba says it is, the law is evolving. If they lose the motion, Barba says they are screwed; they will lose everything else as fruit of the poisonous tree.

"Clergyman? Are you freaking kidding me?", Olivia said.

"That's what it says, Liv. Gotta make sure that what he said was not or we can't do anything.", Barba explains. Liv nods and her and Elliot leave.

"Ugh, right when we had the guy!", Liv said.

"We'll get him, trust me.", Elliot said.

Just then, Liv gets word that Barba had gone to court for that motion and basically the motion was cautiously used, but they were going to have a battle. This was going to be one case that they knew they were going to have to fight for. Everyone decides to be in attendance for this trial and the testimony of Richard Witt is on the stand, explaining they begin the group with The Lord's Prayer and after that they can say whatever they want. It is a forum to explain their complex issues. He is the founder of the group. He is a minister. The meetings are spiritual. Barba cross examines and asks what is his occupation. Richard says he is a man of God but Barba says he thinks of him as a private security guard who works at a topless night club called Bunny's. Richard says he works for the security company and they tell him where to report. Barba counters that the past month they have been telling him to report at Bunny's. Richard says yes, and Barba says that 100% of his income is from his work as a private security guard, and Richard says yes. Barba states that Richard preaches for free and states this is a hobby. Richard is stunned and says nothing, and Barba stand up, saying some men play golf and some collect wine, Richard preaches. Richard states he preaches because he has a desire to help others and he is good at it. He was ordained at the Church of our Holy Savior, and Barba counters that he means "The Church of Our Holy Savior – ." Richard confirms that is correct but counters that he studied. Barba says he has nothing further. They might have just gotten him.

But, now it's a religious meeting according to the judge and Liv is informed of this.

"Damn", Liv states, and rubs her stomach. Olivia asks if the confession is inadmissible, what else is out. Barba replies Dalton's DNA and the three victims. He adds if it weren't for Nick's improper disclosure of Dalton's rape confession they never would have known who Dalton is or what he looked like. Elliot sees Liv's frustration and gets her to sit down and relax.

"El, this case is bugging me.", Olivia said.

"I know, but remember, you're pregnant.", Elliot said, and Liv sighs. This wasn't good at this time and then something clicked.

"I know that all communication was inadmissible in the group. What about outside of the group?", Liv asks.

"If was away from Witt and the warehouse.", Barba said.

"Well all have priors except one. Will. DNA doesn't match any outstanding rape kits, he has a great job and he looks like an Eagle Scout.", Elliot said. Liv nods and they walk away.

"Honey, remember don't get to upset, don't want the baby to get upset and come early.", El said.

"I know, El, I know, I just don't get the fact that this guy proclaims he's a minister for what knowledge he has and that these guys think that there's a rape gene out there. I mean, geez.", Liv said.

"I know. Why don't we send Carisi and Rollins to check out Will, and we head back to the precinct and just relax for a minute.", El said, and Liv nods. They head back and Liv calls Rollins and tells her to take Carisi and question Will. Carisi and Rollins speak with Will and ask if he spoke to Dalton outside a therapy meeting. Carisi reminds him Dalton is a predator and that if Dalton does it again it will be on Will. Will admits they had coffee at a diner, and Rollins says if he said anything about the victims. They go into Barba's office and here, Sam said the victims enjoyed it, that they don't scream or fight back and he wanted to punch him in the face but he didn't. He adds that Sam is really scary and he is not that tough so he didn't but he really wanted to. Sam told him that he raped three women and there was just the two of them there.

"Rollins, call the vics, tell them everything is back on and that they will testify tomorrow.", Barba said and Rollins nods smiling. She heads back to the precinct and informs Liv and the victims. Everything was falling into place. In court in opening statements, Barba outlines his case of Sam raping three women – Sara Perez, Robin Landry, and Kim Espinoza. He says Sam is a violent predator and his semen was found on all three. There is no question he is responsible, and that Sam confessed to attacking these women. He says Sam is a predator who should be punished by the fullest extent of the law.

Later, Sara Perez is on the stand and she describes the rape and points out Sam. Strauss brings up that she told the police that he pushed her onto the floor in seconds, in the dark, and questions that she saw his face. He questions her memory and suggests she is a liar, and Barba objects, and Strauss withdraws the comment. Strauss then questions Robin Landry about her description of Sam which does not fit Sam. She says she is not good at describing people but she is sure he raped her. It was just what they needed to nail down the guy.

Will was next but he wasn't there, so Barba asks for a Recess. Will had run and so all detectives, even Liv were on the case to find him. Rollins and Liv follow Will to a building top and Will declares that he just wants to die for what he's done. But he also states that he could not help it. Liv moves closer, explaining how there's no such thing and she also explains how she knows this.

"I've been where you are. Believe me. I am a product of a rape and I did the research to make sure that I wouldn't turn out like my dad.", Olivia states and Will looks like he finally is getting it. He then moves and Liv runs to catch him and they both fall to the rooftop. Amanda gets him up and he appears in court, stating that he knows what he did was wrong and now things can be rightfully put in their place. He tells the court what Sam did and how he knew and this was great for Barba and there case.

Meanwhile, Liv and El were coming down from the roof and Elliot notices that she was holding her stomach.

"You okay?", Elliot said.

"Yea, I fell trying to catch Will and things were saved, but I'm worried. I'm worried about the baby.", Olivia said.

"Let's go make sure that everything is okay. We need to do this for you and for my own knowledge. Then, I am promising you that nothing will happen and we can take the time to prepare for our son or daughter. This is our time.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

At the hospital, Liv and Elliot watched as the doctor checked the baby and decided that they were okay. Olivia just had to take it easy because something else could go wrong. She was in her sixth month. Olivia understood and decided that she was taking maternity leave now. Things were going to be okay.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Know it's lengthy but that was required. Please read and review. It gives me joy to read reviews. So, what's up next: Maternity Leave and while Liv's on leave, we see someone return for a trial that requires the entire family and team's support, and also we see the team handle the case of broker who was raped by the most famous guy on Wall Street. What happens with the trial of Clarabelle Drecker and we also see the case of Net Worth. Hope you enjoy and review. EO forever! 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Carry Me On Your Shoulders

Getting home from the hospital, Liv and El reassured the children, who were worried that everything was fine.

"Just take it easy, Mom. You are in the last week of your sixth month. In about three months, we'll have another family member. Now's a great time to take it easy.", Katie sad.

"I know Katie, but I just want to be able to do my job as a parent to. I don't want to be on constant bed rest, cause that doesn't work for me.", Olivia said, and sighed.

"We know you wouldn't go for that, so we arranged a few things here. You need this time to relax and have the baby be the focus. So, while we all are at work or school, daddy can set up a chat for Facetime and you can still help with the cases. When we get home, all work stops and it's just resting and relaxing. We may throw in a surprise here and then, but things are for you and the baby", Maureen said.

"You would do that? You would stay home for me?", Liv said, turning to Elliot.

"Of course, now I've already told Fin that if we are desperately needed that we'll go in, but other than that, we won't be going.", Elliot said.

"Love you guys.", Liv said, and then hugged each one. That night, they rested as a family and then they were making sure that Liv had everything that she needed. It was going to be perfect.

The next morning, no one really knew what cases were coming in, and Liv and Elliot woke up feeling refreshed.

"Good morning", Liv said.

"Good morning, sweetheart and little one.", Elliot said, kissing her and then placing a soft sweet kiss to her stomach.

"Ooh", Liv said, as the baby kicked.

"Guess, we know what he wants, food.", Elliot said, and chuckled.

"I know. I am starving.", Liv said, and Elliot smiled. He kissed her once more and they went over to the kitchen to get their food. Serena and Chris were already in there rockers, and Noah was sitting at the table in his high chair, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, all.", Liv said.

"Morning mom. Remember, you are off." Mo said, and Liv sighed and nodded.

"I may miss my unit, but it's for a good cause.", Liv said, then she looked at the time. "You guys better get to work."

"We know, we called our bosses to let them know we'd be a few minutes late, just so we can help out around here.", Katie said.

"I appreciate that, but please don't be late. Go to work. El and I already called Lucy and Bernie and told them that we don't need them for a few weeks because I am here and so is daddy. Don't stop your lives.", Liv said. Maureen nodded and then her and Katie left for work. Just then, Calvin came down the stairs and smiled.

"Morning, momma. How are you?", Calvin said.

"Great, my love. Listen, eat breakfast, so daddy can take you and Eli to school. Momma's gonna stay home with Serena, Chris and Noah.", Liv said.

"Babe, you are sure you are going to be okay?", El said, grabbing his coat.

"Yea, it's just a few minutes, and the twins are fine. We are all good.", Liv said. He placed another sweet short kiss on her lips then headed out with Eli and Calvin. Right after he left, Liv received a phone call. It was a face-time request from Barba.

"Hey Liv, how's maternity leave?", Barba said.

"It's okay. What's up?", Liv said, sitting down with Noah. Noah cuddled with his momma, and Liv made sure that the twins were okay.

"Well, this morning my office received this week's trial and I wanted to inform you of what it was.", Barba said. He knew that this case would bring out the fighter in Olivia and he knew that her emotions would go awry.

"Why? Is it someone that I arrested? What's it got to do with me?", Liv said. Just then, Elliot came home. Liv mouthed that it was Barba and he nodded. After saying hi to his daughters and son, Elliot went by the play pen and saw that Noah was playing with his blocks. The twins were napping in their swings, which was adorable to him. He walked over to his wife, and smiled when he saw Serena stretch and go back to sleep. He sat next to her and Let Liv lay on his lap. He entwined his hand with her free hand and listened.

"It's Clarabelle Drecker.", Barba said, and Liv sat up. Elliot moved nowhere he could see her and Olivia looked like she saw a ghost.

"What is it?", he asked. Liv looked at him and told him Clarabelle. Barba knew Elliot was there and heard her sharp intake a breath.

"She's not going to get out, Liv. I promise you, I will make sure that she never comes after you or Calvin again.", Barba said, and then he hung up. Liv sat there for a minute in a haze remembering what had transpired between Clarabelle, Calvin and herself. She was scared that she was going to do something again, or try and persuade the judge that she did it because Calvin was hers.

"What is it babe?", El said, getting up to get a crying Chris.

"That was Barba. A trial has come up this week, and it's because it's taken a while to get her here. Clarabelle will be on trial this week." Olivia said, breathing slowly out.

"Does he need us to be there?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, and Calvin. El, I am worried. I am worried because she might take whatever means necessary to get him back. She can't have my son!", Liv said, and Elliot asked Maureen to come down. She came into the room and he gave her Chris.

"Mo, gather everyone in here. We need a family meeting.", Elliot said and Mo nodded, she went with Chris to get everyone while Elliot comforted his wife.

"Liv, listen to me, we will not let her. We know the truth and we won't let her make false accusations. He's ours, Liv, and nothing is going to change that.", Elliot said, and Olivia curled into him.

"I just don't want to put him through that again. He was traumatized for a while after the ordeal and he will be again, as will I and I can't have that.", Olivia said.

"Momma, what is it?", Calvin said coming into the room and seeing her upset.

"Calvin, come here. We need to talk.", Liv said, and he came and sat by her. He rubbed her stomach and she hugged him.

"Tell me what's going on!", Calvin said, and Liv took a deep breath.

"Cal, Clarabelle goes to trial this week.", Elliot said, answering for his wife. Liv looked over at him and mouthed a thanks and he nodded.

"Mom, she's going to try and take me away. I know it, but I won't let it happen. I am yours, forever, and if there's one thing that you've taught me is to be fearless with everything. She thinks she can win by separating us, but we can win and stay together, I know we can.", Calvin said. Liv held him tight and let the tears flow.

"You are my son. She can't take you away.", Liv said.

"She won't. Whatever Clarabelle tries, we will be prepped for. Mom, please calm down. I am fine, and we are all here.", Calvin said.

"Cal's right baby, calm down, we don't want anything to happen to the baby. Nothing will happen at this trial.", Elliot said. Olivia looked at him, and even his eyes saw the uneasiness about her getting so worked up. She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Momma, we won't let anything happen, and I promise everything will be fine.", Katie said.

"I know, sorry guys.", Liv said, wiping her tears. They all came near and had a family hug.

"So, what's the plan?", Maureen said.

"Well, tomorrow when we go into work, we'll check with Barba and make sure that we are going to a trial, and not just a hearing and then mom and I will let you know.", Elliot said.

"I am going to let my boss know that there may be times this week where I come in late.", Maureen said.

"Yeah, me too.", Katie said.

"And I know that I can get the notes for classes from somebody and so can Dickie. We'll be there.", Elizabeth said.

"I'm gonna be there too. Cal needs me.", Eli said, and Liv smiled.

"Guys, we'll be fine. I'll inform Calvin's school tomorrow, but we….", Liv said, but Dickie cut her off.

"Mom, we want to be there. Calvin needs all of us and we need to make sure that Clarabelle doesn't come after him or you, especially now that you are pregnant.", Dickie said.

"Fine, but take tomorrow and handle everything and then we can be there for this trial.", Olivia said. They nodded and then they went to their respective rooms.

"Great, now we are dealing again with this maniac. I know Calvin was trying to be strong for me, but El, he's scared. I know that.", Olivia said.

"We'll be there for him every step of the way, Liv. He will not be anywhere near here, and trust me, she won't get him back.", Elliot said. Liv sighed and leaned into him.

"How's my baby doing in there?", El asked, rubbing Olivia's tummy.

"Good, he's moving a bit more. But he's doing good.", Olivia said. Elliot kissed her and she kissed him back. Then, they went and relaxed with the kids before going to bed that night hoping that nothing would go wrong.

The next day, Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. When she felt the baby move, she smiled and rubbed her tummy. "Good morning my angel", she said and wished Elliot was up. But no later than the thought crossed her mind, her husband got up and moved toward the bathroom and behind her. Olivia smiled and leaned into him.

"Good morning", Liv said.

"Hi! Good morning", Elliot said, turning her around. He kissed her soundly, and then he kissed her tummy.

"You are so beautiful.", Elliot said.

"I'm not fat?", Liv said, looking at him earnestly.

"No, where would get that idea? Honey, you are seven months pregnant.", Elliot said.

"I know, but I feel like a blimp. I mean, I don't fit in anything and it is just so hard to keep up with everything, since I get up and then a few minutes later I am exhausted.", Liv said, sighing.

"Baby, listen to me. You are not fat, and you are beautiful. We will find something that fits for today and then we can just take it one day at a time. Don't forget that I am here for you.", Elliot said.

"I know, but El, we have work, which I have taken off from, and then we have 9 kids already and then adding this one, and it's just a lot with everyone's schedules and then the trial today and I am very just overwhelmed.", Liv said, leaning into him at the end.

"Liv, you know that we will be fine. I promise you all the kids are taken care of and we always give them all the attention that they deserve. Everything can be handled. This case is going to be fine, I promise you that.", Elliot said, and kissed her.

"You're right and I know that, but still it doesn't stop me from being worried.", Olivia said.

"I know you're worried, but please until we leave for court, relax.", Elliot said.

"Thank you.", Olivia said and kissed him. Then, she heard Calvin dreaming about Clarabelle.

"Listen, El", she said, and he nodded. He heard, "What are you doing? No, let me go! I will never be yours!", Calvin screamed.

"Come with me.", Liv said, and Elliot nodded. He took her hand and they went to Calvin's room and saw him tossing and turning. Elliot walked Liv over to the bed and when they sat down, Calvin sat up!

"Don't hurt her!", Calvin said, and had a look of panic on his face. Liv scooted toward him more and held him.

"Calvin, sweetie, it's okay, Momma's here.", Liv said, holding him close. Calvin looked up and scooted closer to her and cried in her shoulder. Elliot came closer and held on to her. Olivia looked at him and sighed. She had known that the trial would frighten him. This was something that he would need to testify at and she and Elliot knew that things were scary for him. She remembered how he was when his grandfather was at trial and prayed that things would be easier for him.

"Momma, I'm so sorry, I know I was supposed to wait for Katie and I was, but she came up and walked me to her car. I kept trying to get away but she held on to me so tight. Then, that's when she put the cloth over me and I blacked out. I was freaking out because at first I thought that she was going to hurt you and make me watch, but then we drove to the cabin. I kept looking around and she threw me in the back room. She would be in the front room pacing and then would come and yell in my face that I would never see you guys again. That's when you came.", Calvin said. Olivia was shocked because she hadn't heard this before because they wanted to make sure that he was safe first and then that he would be okay mentally. They had forgotten to ask him what happened. Liv closed her eyes, and quietly cursed herself for never asking him what had happened.

"Listen, Cal, it's not your fault, bud. She is the one to blame. You are our son, plain and simple. Remember, how you would always say that mama rescued you, well we did it because we love you. You are going to be okay.", Elliot said, looking Calvin in the eyes. He knew Liv felt bad about not asking Calvin about this and knew that he had to take the lead.

"But she could go off on the blood thing. She kept yelling at me that we are not blood so we couldn't be together and that I belonged with her because I have her blood in me.", Calvin said.

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes a family, Calvin, you know that. A family is one who loves a person, no matter what, and cares for them. We love you and we want you here with us. I want you here with me. I couldn't imagine what Noah's life or my life would be without you and that's the truth. Noah loves you and so does Katie, Maureen, Eli, Dickie, and Lizzie. You know that Chris is latching on to you more and realizes that you are his big brother and Serena follows that as well. Honey, we want you here. I had never forgotten about you ever since we met all those years ago, and you were always on my mind.", Olivia said.

"I know you love me, but I just don't know how I am going to handle this trial.", Calvin said.

"Stick to me, baby, because we will be there for you. Barba already got the permission that when you testify I will be there to help you and sit next to him. You'll be fine.", Liv said, and Calvin nodded.

"I'm sorry for this morning's freakout. The trial really has me worried.", Calvin said, getting out of bed.

"Trust me, it's going to define because momma and I are going to be there for you every step of the way.", Elliot said.

"And so will we.", Katie said, coming into the room.

"Guys, we can handle this.", Liv said.

"No, mom. Clarabelle hurt our family and she will not get away with it.", Maureen said, and Elliot smiled. He helped Liv up and she hugged all f her kids then went down for breakfast and to check on the twins. Noah was in his high chair and the twins were in their play pen.

"Mom, twins have been fed already and Noah's waiting on you to feed him. He wouldn't let me feed him.", Lizzie said.

"Thank you for doing this while we were helping Calvin.", Liv said.

"We'll always help.", Dickie said.

"Eh, really?", El asked.

"Yes. My family is my life. I know that things haven't always been perfect, bt Iknow I need to help.", Dickie said.

"Thank you.", El said, and hugged him. Liv smiled at the sight of her son and her husband hugging and knew that at one point things were strained between the two.

"Alright, so what's the time plan?", Maureen asked.

"Well, Barba said that the trial starts at 1. There's another case that is this morning and then we have Clarabelle's event. So, I was thinking we all could do our own thing till around noon, and it's 8:30 now, and then we can grab a quick bite and head over.", Elliot said.

"Okay, sounds good. Let's meet at that little café that Mom likes, 7th street Café, and then head down to the courthouse. We can do this.", Maureen said.

"Well, I am going to check in with my boss and then let them know about this afternoon and that I may be in sporadically this week. I just need a few minutes.", Katie said.

"Yea, me too.", Maureen said.

"Well, I'll let my professors know that I may not be in class, but that I will still check with someone to get the notes and see what needs to be done.", Dickie said.

"And I am sure that my professors will let me go too, because this could be a good thing for me to watch. But I can also get the work too.", Elizabeth said.

"I'll call Calvin's school. This is something that he wjll be needed for.", Liv said.

"What about me?", Eli said.

"We didn't forget you bud. I'll do the same for you as Momma is doing and we can all be together.", Elliot said.

"Yay", Eli said.

"I want everyone there.", Calvin said.

"We may want to keep the twins and Noah with Lucy only because they might get fussy.", Liv said, and El nodded. Serena let out a whimper and Elliot picked her up. Elliot kissed her and Liv smiled.

Sensing her mother's emotional block, Maureen asked Olivia, "Momma, are you ok?" Maureen said, and Liv shrugged. She had tried to hold everything in and even though the trial having even begun. When Maureen had asked her that, she looked away. Elliot came over to her and let her sit down next to him on the couch.

"I am trying not to cry and let things go, but I'm freaking out.", Olivia said, letting a few tears drop. Liv took a big deep breath, but more tears came through and she let it out. Maureen and Katie came closer and held her hand and her shoulders.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen. We all have seen how she is, and she may push the judge to make her take Calvin. This I don't want because he's mine son and I can't imagine my life without him. I mean I know we have all of you, but it would feel like a part of me was missing.", Liv said, and let it out.

"Calvin's here, mom. He's with us and she can't take him away. She won't, and we won't let her. There's no way that things will be perfect but, things won't be going her way.", Katie said.

"Katie's right, Momma. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, no matter what she says. I will be here with you and I am always in your heart.", Calvin said, and Liv hugged him.

"Alright, let's get everything done so we can focus on this case.", Olivia said, taking a deep breath.

"You sure you're okay?", Elliot asked.

"I have to be. The baby needs me to be and then Calvin needs me to be. I am fine.", Olivia said. Elliot knew those words were her "safe" words and things were not fine, but he was going to make sure that nothing happened.

A few hours later, after meeting for lunch, all of the Stablers piled into the court room. Barba saw them and nodded. He knew that the whole family except for the little ones was there and he smiled.

"Barba, how are we today?", Elliot said.

"Fine, how's your family?", Barba asked.

"Kids are here to make sure Calvin is protected, and I am here for Liv. She's putting up a front but we know that she's stronger than all of us.", Elliot said.

"Listen, do you still want Liv to sit next to me while you testify?", Barba asked Calvin.

"I do, even though I am older, I just feel more secure knowing that momma can help me through it.", Calvin said, and Liv smiled, and held his hand. Just then, Clarabelle came in and Liv and Calvin both inhaled loudly. Clarabelle looked right at them, and especially at Calvin and told him that he was hers. Maureen held him and Clarabelle just laughed.

"She's just saying that bud, don't listen to her.", Maureen said.

"I belong with Momma.", Calvin said, and leaned into Olivia.

"You bet you do.", Olivia said and Maureen smiled. Just then, the judge came in and Olivia smiled because it was Judge Linden. After everything technical happened, Judge Linden welcomed everyone and then asked Barba to produce his first witness.

"Our first witness is Sergeant Olivia Stabler.", Barba said, and Liv made her way to the stand. She was sworn in and then the questioning began.

"Sergeant, when did you first encounter the defendant?", Barba asked.

"The defendant first met me in court when she went after my son for his parental rights because she claimed that I wasn't a good mother.", Liv said.

"Why do you think she came to that conclusion?", Barba then asked.

"Well, a few months ago, I was walking Calvin to school and I had a call from work and before I knew it a cab came. Calvin had begin walking to show that he was old enough and I caught him right before the cab came and hit him. I saved his life, but I left a hand print on his arm and the teacher notified the cops. Because of the case, her lawyer found out that Calvin was her grandson and then we met in court.", Olivia said.

"And what happened after that?", Barba asked.

"Calvin was allowed to see her with visits. However,, when the visits started, she was very set in her rules and wanted Calvin to follow them in my house. We have a certain family time every night and she had said that Calvin couldn't do that since he was not finished his work for school. When I allowed Calvin to watch the movie, she tried arguing with me and then backed off. When my husband and I let Calvin be alone with her, she tried to convince him that the life that he had with me and my family wasn't good enough for her grandson. Calvin didn't agree and she left.", Olivia said.

"So, she decided to take matters further?", Barba asked, egging Olivia to continue.

"Yes, she did. She planned a revenge scheme on my family. She became a sub to "watch" him at the school, and when the school was notified of her being there and her being the one who was trying to take Calvin away from me, she decided to go with the next plan of action which was to kidnap him. She kidnapped my son after school and brought him to a cabin. I was scared for my life and for his and I then went to find him. Thank God I found him in one piece and un harmed.", Olivia said, shedding a few tears. Barba nodded and sat down. Then her lawyer got up.

"So Mrs. Stabler, I see here that you've adopted Calvin after another case. Was this the same case that you mentioned earlier?", the lawyer asked.

"No, this case was different. The case mentioned earlier was about an abuse charge that was then taken off the table. The case that you are referring to is when his grandfather on his mother's side abused him for several years.", Liv said.

"And when you tried to get Calvin back, was there a struggle?", the lawyer asked.

"Of course there was. She was going to pass of her grandson, my son, as her own child. She claimed that blood was stronger than paperwork. But it isn't the only thing that makes a family and I tried explaining that.", Olivia said.

"That is a strange statement to make. Blood isn't the only thing that makes a family. How can you be so sure? Legally and technically, he is her grandson, so shouldn't she get to raise him?", the lawyer asked.

"He doesn't want to be with her.", Liv said, and began to let more tears out.

"Did he give her a chance?", the lawyer asked, then said that she was done and sat down, leaving the court to think that Olivia never gave that woman a chance with her grandson.

"No wait!", Olivia said, but Linden asked her to step down. Olivia was upset because this was not the way that she wanted this to go.

"We gave her the chance! We gave her every cahnce to be a part of his life, but she wanted to control it.", Liv cried in Elliot's shoulder.

"I know baby, and so does Barba. We'll get her.", Elliot said.

"I just wanted that to go well, and now it just seems like Calvin was made to not like her. Calvin, you know that we didn't want that for you. We thought that you were old enough to figure out this on your own.", Olivia said.

"Mom, we tried. I tried making sure that she knew that she was welcome, but she never wanted to listen. You said it yourself, she wanted to make sure that I followed her rules in my house. I didn't like that. I gave her the chance.", Calvin said.

"I know but somehow she felt unwelcome and now that things came out in court, it could look like we were plotting to keep you from her.", Olivia said.

"Liv, there's no way that she thought that.", Elliot said.

"But…", Liv started, but Liv was cut off by Calvin.

"No, momma, we tried. I tried to be okay with her but when she started in on the way that we lived, I got angry. This was my home and now that she is doing this, it's not fair.", Calvin said. Liv smiled and breathed. She knew that she was proud of her son and now he was proving to her why. Elliot smiled and rubbed her tummy and kissed her.

"See Liv, there's nothing to worry about.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go in. Calvin, remember I am there for you if you need me.", Olivia said.

"You got it momma.", Calvin said, and hugged her. She whispered that she loved him and then returned to the court room. Barba smiled and then called the next witness, which was Calvin.

"We ask the court to allow Sergeant Stabler, who just testified to be seated at the prosecution table, for protection.", Barba stated and Linden nodded. When the lawyer tried to object, and say that this could be coercion of a witness, Linden told her that there was a need of a sense for protection of the victim and the one who was there for him was his mother, Olivia Benson-Stabler. The lawyer looked dejected and sat down.

"Mr. Arliss-Stabler, how do you know the defendant?", Barba started.

"She's supposedly my grandmother. I met her a few times when she found out about me and things just didn't seem right to me.", Calvin said.

"How did things not seem right?", Barba asked.

"She wanted different things for me than I wanted myself. When she came over the first night that we actually met, she tried to tell me that I could not do a family night because I wasn't done my homework. My mom was okay with this because she knew that we would all get the work done that we needed to, so she allowed it, but Clarabelle tried to talk her out of it. After the movie, she came to my room and tried to let me know exactly what she thought of my parents. I didn't like that.", Calvin said.

"But then what happened? How had you seen her again?", Barba asked.

"You lying little weasel. You know that they aren't good enough for us!", Clarabelle stated.

"Will the defense please control her witness.", the judge stated, and Calvin looked a little freaked out. He looked at Olivia and Liv mouthed that it was okay and that she was right there. Calvin took a breath and once Clarabelle had calmed down, he continued.

"A few days later, I went to school as normal, and she was waiting there for me. I tried to go to the building but she cut me off saying that I needed to come with her. Luckily my mom saw this and I was able to go.", Calvin stated.

"Was anything ever said that was a threat?", Barba asked.

"Yes, she threatened my life and my mothers' and my family. I was scared for them. She said that if I didn't go with her that she would hurt my mom. I didn't want to go with her.", Calvin said, then looked down.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you for my own son! You have to believe me Calvin, you deserve better than this.", Clarabelle stated and stood up and took a few steps toward Calvin. Liv got up and went to Calvin and blocked him. But when Clarabelle saw this, she lost it.

"You can't have him Olivia. He's mine, by blood. He's my grandson. I want my grandson back!", Clarabelle stated.

"Back off Clarabelle.", Olivia said.

"No, he's mine and he will be mine or there will be hell to pay.", Clarabelle stated, and Olivia heard Calvin scream. She held him close to her and Elliot came up behind him. The judge then issued the final warning, however, Clarabelle kept charging and the judge finally issued the notice that Clarabelle will be locked up forever and be put in Bellevue for the insane.

"I'm insane? No, your honor, they are insane if they think that they can get away with my grandson. He's my blood.", Clarabelle stated.

"Only by a small part because as it was told me, your son didn't want him. So, my ruling stands. Baliff take her out of the courtroom.", Judge Linden said and the kids came over to Calvin. He was shaking and his face read that he was scared. Olivia and Elliot went out the side door with him and then went to a bench. Liv sat next to him, while the kids and Elliot and Olivia tried to get him to realize that things were okay.

"Cal, listen, she's gone for good. Come on, snap out of it.", Dickie said.

"Momma's right here, Calvin. She's got you. It's okay. She's gone now.", Olivia said, and held him close.

"Momma, I am scared.", Calvin said, and cried.

"It's okay buddy, let's go home and we can have a family night. We can watch movies and do things together. Calvin, you are a part of our family. We want you here. We need you in our lives.", Maureen said, and Olivia smiled.

"But what if she gets free somehow and comes after me?", Calvin said.

"Bellevue is a safe place, Calvin. Trust me, she can't get out of there. Plus, I heard the judge say that she needs maximum security. She's not going to get out for a while.", Katie said.

"I just don't feel safe yet. I am sorry. I know I must seem like a brat.", Calvin said, and Liv held him close.

"No, Calvin, you don't. You've been through a lot today and you are allowed to feel uneasy. We've all been there, and now we need the time to grow and be a family. We need this time together to show you that the Stablers can handle anything.", Elliot said, and Calvin nodded.

"I want to go home.", Calvin said, and Liv nodded. They all piled in the car and went home. Calvin wanted to be alone, but Olivia knew that this wasn't good for him, so she told him that he needed to stay with her for a bit and just relax with her.

"I just want this day to be over.", Calvin said.

"It is baby, it is, and now we can heal. We knew she was crazy and today proved it. But sweetie, let me tell you just how proud of you I am. You were fearless in that court room when Barba was interrogating you. You felt no fear facing her, until she went nuts. You were showing me that you are not a little boy anymore.", Olivia said.

"But I am still a little boy mom. I am your little boy and you will always carry me on your shoulders. My help comes from your strength and from you. You were right there pulling me through anything that I have been through. You carried everything that I've been through, that you've been through or that any of us have been through on your shoulders. It was always you.", Calvin said, and Liv held him close, letting the tears fall that threatened to earlier.

"I love you Calvin.", Olivia said.

"I love you too momma.", Calvin said, and then went to his room and went to bed.

"We've got a great son, there, Liv. But he was right. You do carry all of the weight of the world on your shoulders, and I wish that you would share some of that. But I love you no matter what.", Elliot said.

"I know, it's just that I want everything to be perfect and this is how I do it. I love you too. Thank you for helping me protect him today, El. You were amazing.", Liv said and kissed him.

"You're amazing too.", Elliot said, and Liv kissed him again and then they headed off to be for their next adventure.

Author's note: I am sorry that this is so late. School has been a been crazy and things have gotten away from me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was all about the Stablers being invincible towards Clarabelle. Hope you enjoy! Up next, we see the eighth month for Olivia's pregnancy and the Braxton hicks starting again. We also see a case an issue for Chris and Serena. What happens with the babies? Will Olivia be okay with it while trying to prepare for the birth of her baby? Wait and see. Oh and if you have any suggestions for me, please keep it constructive. I don't mind cirticism, but if it's tearing something down then I don't like that. I have had a few people question Calvin's age due to the fact that he is emotional. He is a freshman in high school. However, since he had a rough child hood, he is finally able to be the kid that he has wanted to be. Hope you don't mind that. EO forever! 


End file.
